


On Days Like These

by supasaiyanswagg



Series: On Days Like These [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, BLUE GLOWING DICK, Bonezone, Depression, F/M, Fluff, May be gore/blood later on, May change rating later, Mute Frisk, NSFW, Punk reader, Reader is a slob and skeleton trash enjoy, Romance, Skeleton dick, We're all going to HELL, also an artist, magicpackage, reader is hella smart, skeledong, slowburn, suicide mention in chapter 22, weiner with a side of ketchup, will include warnings at beginning of each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 79
Words: 185,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supasaiyanswagg/pseuds/supasaiyanswagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a year ago your life changed completely and you changed yourself. Depression overtook you ever since and now you cope as well as you can. Your life is a mess but hey, at least you have your job at the forest preserve selling tickets and teaching astrology classes. You've always enjoyed being alone, it was safe. That is until you meet a certain group of monsters and a particular lazy skeleton.</p><p>The Tumblr for this fic is at ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com : )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote a chapter! Hope you guys like it

You took a deep breath as you heard the alarm buzzing impatiently on the nightstand. You willed yourself to open your eyes but they seemed glued shut, would this count as sick enough to not go into work? It wasn’t like you hated your job, but it was still a job. Groaning, you blindly grabbed for the alarm and somehow smacked the power button. You lay there for a minute settling into the silence before rolling toward the edge of the bed and sitting up. It was a somewhat early morning for you, you didn’t usually mind early morning shifts at the forest preserve but you had stayed up late last night finishing a painting. 

You put your hands on your knees and blinked a few times, taking in your chipped dark red nails. “One step for man, one giant-“ you huffed as you stood up fully “LEAP for mankind.” As you made your way to the bathroom you looked over your apartment: art supplies, clothes, and garbage littering the floor and furniture and you grimaced. You didn’t usually let it get this bad but your depression had started to come back and you hadn’t even noticed the buildup. You opened the linen closet and pulled out one of the last clean towels and turned on the shower for it to warm up. 

As you went to pull the hem of your shirt up you caught yourself in the mirror. You looked unbelievably tired and upset as usual, what your sister loved to call ‘chronic bitch face’. You had always been a shorter girl barely 5 feet tall but you had also lost a lot of weight from the depression. Your naturally untamed waves grazed the middle of your back and were a bright silver. You had started dying your hair unnatural colors about 6 months after the incident and you liked the vibrancy it gave your life whenever you tried a new color. Your hair had been silver for about a month now and you enjoyed how you didn’t have to take a cold shower to keep the color from running. From the short sleeved shirt you wore to bed you could see part of your tattoos. You had gotten half sleeves from the elbow up and continued on your back. They had helped you cope with how permanent your situation was and to remind you to move forward. You had dark brown eye brows and bright green eyes (that were of course bloodshot from your late night painting). 

But despite everything, it’s still you.

You pulled off your clothes and stepped into the now hot shower, absentmindedly pulling your hair away from your face and into the water. You stared at a few choice tiles while the water soothed your shoulders before blinking back into reality. You started soaping your hair while humming your new favorite song from Pandora. Music always helped calm your anxiety and made you think about things rather than avoid them. The sound of your humming reverberated off of the shower walls as you finished up showering. After drying off you headed back into the bedroom to pull on some ripped black jeans, a dark plaid shirt, and combat boots. Yawning, you went into the kitchen to make some coffee and reminded yourself to wash the mountain of dishes that had accumulated. 

You decided to get started on your makeup while the coffee was brewing and pulled your case from under the bathroom sink. Your anxiety had gotten so bad in the past year that you couldn’t leave the house without makeup on of some sort. You were afraid of what people would think of you, the dark circles under your eyes and sometimes the red puffiness from a night of crying. Sure, it meant you had to get up earlier and spend more time and money over something as trivial as makeup but it helped and that was all that mattered to you. You did like makeup, you just wished that you could go without it sometimes. You put on the works (foundation, powder, and mascara) and winged your eyeliner. You sighed and grabbed your coffee from the kitchen, taking a sip. 

Checking your social media you saw that another one of your Facebook ‘friends’ from high school had posted a passive aggressive post about monsters and how they were taking jobs from humans. You rolled your eyes and poked the ‘unfollow’ button. You wanted none of that in your newsfeed. Monsters had come to the surface about eight months ago and it had become the new thing to be either on the side of ‘your own species’ or on the monster’s side. You hadn’t really cared at that point, you were too worried about your own issues. During the first few months the monsters had been kept on quarantine in order to make sure they weren’t hostile toward humans. You remember being two days late for a shower, wrapped in a few blankets lazily watching the news about it as it was the only thing on for a few months. There was the King and Queen, Asgore and Toriel, as well as a child named Frisk who had supposedly broken the barrier. They were constantly being interviewed about the situation and Frisk had been using sign language so they had a translator as well. This went on for some time until they finally let the monsters out of quarantine and made them official citizens. Since then things have only gotten better as the first inter-species couple was married a few months ago and monster run businesses had been popping up here and there.

You never really had many friends since you stuck to yourself so this whole monster business never really affected you. Ever since the incident you had pushed people away, stonewalling them, glaring at strangers who seemed interested, anything to keep yourself safe. You had become very good at putting on a poker face to block people from seeing weakness. The only person who really knew you was your sister, she was the only one who helped you after what happened. You went to work and stayed at home, but ever since the monsters emerged your sister hadn’t felt safe living so close. She had moved across the country pretty quickly, it was fine though, you liked being alone. Your father had died before you were born and your mother had died only two years ago so family wasn’t much of an option either. Being alone was safe and familiar, no anxiety from other people being around or judging you. It was a nice set up you had.

Noticing the time, you pulled on your leather jacket and moved toward the door, checking for keys and grabbing your helmet. As you pulled into the parking lot of the forest preserve you saw that tour busses were already starting to pull in and you cursed under your breath. The forest preserve you worked at was one of the largest in the country. The state had decided to capitalize on the people and monsters coming from around the world to see it. You were in charge of the admissions and information desk along with a few classes/events the preserve offered for guests. Large busses pulling in meant a lot of tourists which meant a lot of tickets to exchange. You silently prayed that they spoke English or you would need more pain relievers than usual for the headache that would entail. 

You pulled out your keys and opened the door to the offices behind the ticket booth. You checked the time and saw that you still had ten minutes until the preserve opened. You put away your helmet, purse, and jacket and pulled your sleeves up to your elbows knowing today might get hot. Your manager Emilie passed and uneasily smiled at you knowing how much you enjoy quiet in the morning. You smile back. “Hey Emilie, what’s up?” you ask, she pauses and looks back over her shoulder as she stands in the door of her office. “Oh nothing, Barbara is just late again. I was hoping I could get ahold of her.” She rolled her eyes and huffed, “She really needs to call ahead, I’m sorry ______ but you’ll have to man the counter alone for an hour or so while I track her down…” she looked at you apologetically and tapped her fingers on the door frame.  
Emilie was nice enough, she cared about you and your mental health at least. Always on the lookout, she was the one who got you the job here anyway. One day while you were in the rut of depression you had actually gotten up and drove to the preserve. You used the last of your savings for a ticket in and walked amongst the trees for hours, staring at them in awe. You had always loved nature and the world around you. Trees had always made you feel so small and insignificant. That was how Emilie had found you, crying against a redwood wearing dingy pajamas. She talked you down and asked what you had been doing. You told her that you really loved the trees but you had no money to come see them again. She was the assistant manager of the preserve at the time, and wasted no time offering you a job with flexible hours. Now she was the general manager as the previous manager had left due to the monsters. Since the preserve was near Mt. Ebott, many of the guests at the preserve were monsters wanting to see the looming trees and plant life.

You hesitated a minute and then sighed, “Uh yeah, yeah I should be fine.” You noticed that she visibly relaxed and went into her office. You pulled your hair into a relaxed ponytail, put on your name tag, and headed out toward the ticket counter. Some tourists were already starting to line up and you felt the anxiety creep up your neck. ‘Breathe’ you told yourself. No matter how many times you talked to strangers you still couldn’t get over the turning of your stomach or the clamminess of your palms. You checked your watch and saw that you had a minute or so until the park opened, not wanting to wait any longer, you motioned for the group of tourists to step forward and get tickets.  
After a bit of no one coming to your booth you pulled out your astronomy book from under the counter and began reading where you left off. In college you had been an astronomy major and had loved it, you had even gotten a masters in it. Space amazed you and you knew practically every constellation and the story behind each. The subject still interested you of course but you could not imagine not working at the forest preserve. They paid you decently now and let you dress and dye your hair how you wanted. Plus they wouldn’t be as understanding as Emilie who listened to your problems and cared about if you couldn’t come in. Emilie even had you teaching astronomy at nighttime events at the preserve a few times a year. It wasn’t so bad, astronomy was easy to talk about and if you couldn’t look at a person’s face you could look at the stars to explain.  
You were jolted from your paragraph about Orion by a fist pounding on the counter. You finished your sentence and took a deep breath. “Hi, how can I-“ you started, looking up at the …fish woman? She was around 7 feet tall, almost as tall as the large skeleton behind her. She had a leather eyepatch, bright red hair in a ponytail, and was smiling toothily at you. “HEY PUNK, YOU THE ONE SELLING THE TICKETS?” The large skeleton behind her was practically vibrating with excitement, wearing a bright tie dye orange crop top that hung off his shoulder reading ‘cool dude’ with cut-off jean shorts and red boots. 

“WE ARE SORRY FOR STARTLING YOU, HUMAN, BUT WE NEED ASSISTANCE GETTING IN TO SEE THE LARGE TREES.” The tall skeleton bellowed. You must have seemed to have no reaction to their words for they stared at you for a moment until you sucked in a breath, “Ohmygosh I’m sorry I’ve just never seen a skeleton before! Uh, how many tickets do you need?” you rushed out. “Four tickets.” The fish woman said, eyeing you suspiciously. You quickly slid them over to her as she handed you the money. “Okay thanks, the entrance is to your left and the park closes at dusk.” You pointed almost mechanically to the entrance. At this the woman must have noticed your tattoos because she was looking at your arm instead of the direction you were pointing. She suddenly leaned over the counter and grabbed your arm.

“WOAH, PAPYRUS LOOK AT THE HUMAN’S ARM!” she shouted toward the tall skeleton and you wondered if they had any other volume. The skeleton came bounding back up from talking to a shorter yellow lizard woman and seemed to be inspecting your arm with wonder. “HUMAN, HOW DID YOU GET THESE PICTURES ON YOUR ARM? THEY ARE WONDERFUL!” You blushed and tried to slowly pull your arm back but the fish woman’s grip was tight, examining the solar system that twisted around your upper right arm. “Thanks… I just uh, got them tattooed on with a needle and ink…” you mumbled, not sure how to explain and trying not to care that they were openly gawking at your arm. “That sounds painful…” the fish woman said at a more normal volume with a tinge of excitement.

The yellow lizard woman had made her way over at this point and looked extremely nervous at the two still gaping at your arm when they noticed that you had tattoos on your other arm as well. “UNDYNE, THERE’S MORE ON HER OTHER ARM TOO!” Papyrus was still yelling. You were definitely going to need some pain relievers. Undyne had dropped your right arm in favor of the left one that had a black band around the elbow which grew into the silhouette of trees and had watercolor fish disappearing under the sleeve. “U-Undyne maybe we s-s-should leave her alone.” The yellow lizard woman spoke up squeakily. Undyne just laughed, “Nah, she’s cool with it, right?” She trained her yellow eye on you and smiled. “I mean you could have just asked…” You shrugged at her. “Oh man, I’m sorry.” She scratched the back of her neck and looked at the lizard woman worriedly. “No, no it’s fine. I’m just not used to people using so much… uh force to look at them.” You offered with a crooked smile. “Uh here, let me” you pulled your sleeves up as high as they could go and leaned over the counter so they could get a good look. 

Undyne looked relieved that you were so calm about it and looked closer at your arms. Papyrus almost knocked over the fish woman trying to get a good look which made you giggle. The smaller yellow lizard woman adjusted her glasses and looked nervously toward your arms. Papyrus turned and brought a hand to his forehead, “WHERE IS THAT LAZY BONES? HE WAS JUST HERE A MINUTE AGO. SAAAANNNSS! AH, THERE YOU ARE. QUIT BOONDOGGILING AND GET OVER HERE WE’VE MADE A NEW HUMAN FRIEND!” he exclaimed to a shorter skeleton who had suddenly appeared next to Papyrus. You tried not to grit your teeth at the word ‘friend’ and looked back toward Undyne and the lizard woman she had called Alphys. Alphys had been trying to figure out how the ink stayed on your skin. She was a short and scaled monster with round glasses, a polka dot tee shirt, jeans, and boots. She was sweating and looked very anxious. You felt bad for her, knowing how bad anxiety is, and you gave her a hopefully reassuring smile when she looked at you.  
You looked up and saw that the two skeletons were making their way back to the ticket booth. Papyrus started bantering with Undyne about the plan of attack on the park and you tried not to be worried. The shorter skeleton sauntered over, he was about as tall as Alphys, maybe a few inches taller than you. He wore a thick hoodie, fur lining the hood, with a dingy white tee shirt and black basketball shorts with old converse shoes. He looked tired and had white pin pricks of light as eyes. 

He looked up at you and you immediately looked away toward the counter, not about to make the same mistake as you did with Papyrus. “heya” he nodded up to you and you waved your free hand toward him. “whatchya lookin at, Alph?” he asked as he yawned. “Uh t-this human has p-pictures embedded in their s-skin.” She mumbled turning your arm over for the tenth time. At this he seemed to look slightly interested and peered over her shoulder. His eye sockets widened at the redwoods climbing up your arm. “I didn’t know humans could do that” he muttered and tried to seem uninterested again. As he sunk down from off his tip toes he looked up at you again. Alphys had finally let go of your arms and you smiled weakly toward her while she apologized for being so handsy and shuffled over to Undyne. When you looked up, Sans was still staring at you and you suddenly felt uncomfortable. His broad smile and pin prick eyes started to come off as creepy and you rubbed your arm, breaking eye contact. He must have noticed how odd he was being as he cleared his throat(?) and finally looked at the counter instead of you. “hey pal, could I get some maps?” he asked, now leaning against the counter. “uh sure, help yourself.” You pointed to the display of maps and information booklets next to you, he grabbed a few and nodded to you before strolling over to the group of excited monsters.

“Well that was weird as hell” you mumbled under your breath while you watched the monsters converse from afar. Undyne and Papyrus had found the tree scavenger hunt in the maps and had set off to see who could find them all. Alphys and Sans had followed behind, slower of course. As you watched the rambunctious duo run off into the forest, you saw Sans turn his head slightly and wink at you. 

"Oh hell no"


	2. The Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime while walking the path you heard a distant “Nyeh heh heh” and you looked around confused but carried on when you couldn’t find the source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be trying to update this often, kinda a shorter one!

“Oh hell no” 

You stared at the last place you had seen the group and shook your head with a displeased frown turning back to the paragraph about Orion. Why was he so weird? And why did he wink at you? Was there possibly something in his eye… socket? No, that can’t be it. The others seemed nice at least, even if they were a bit obnoxious. While Papyrus and Undyne were kind of invasive of your personal bubble, they weren’t too bad. Alphys seemed to be only interested in the ‘how’ of your tattoos which you could respect. But the shorter skeleton, Sans, his weird stare bothered you. You realized you were reading the same paragraph over and over again and you sighed, putting aside the book. 

“Hell no, what? Somebody bothering you, girly?” Barbara waddled into view and set her things down. She was a little taller than you, much (MUCH) heavier than you, and looked like one of those people you see on the peopleofwalmart.com website. You didn’t mind Barbara, she was usually pretty nice unless she was in a bad mood. She tended to look after you in that sort of ‘we work together so now we’re family’ type of way, not like Emilie. The only thing that bothered you about her was that whenever she was late, you had to work the counter alone in the mornings, which was the worst time of the day. But you weren’t surprised that she heard you, it was a small office and the ceilings were tall and open making them echo. 

“Oh uh it’s nothing just some monster guy that was staring at me, I can handle it.” You said, organizing the cash to give to Emilie. Barbara snorted disapprovingly pulling out her phone to play a game and you tried to ignore it. “Are you alright here by yourself so I can go do my rounds?” you turned toward her and she had one of her feet propped up on the chair next to her, looking at you like she wouldn’t care if you murdered someone. “Ookay, I’ll take that as a yes then.” You pushed in your stool and headed toward Emilie’s office. Noticing her door open and a phone conversation going on, you knocked on the wood frame and whispered Emilie a few times. She looked up for a second to see you fanning out the cash and winking at her. She seemed to be having trouble keeping her laughter down, her voice shaking slightly as she glared at you. You moved toward her and she gave you a look that said ‘don’t you dare’ but you dared. You came up to her and shoved the money in the band of her slacks and blew kisses as you left. You heard her pretend cough to cover her laugh as she continued the phone call.

Leaving the office in a good mood you took a few deep breaths in the open air. It was the end of summer, nearly autumn and the trees were starting to change color. You moved toward the shed near the office and grabbed a few bags of bird seed. A few of your jobs you had taken on yourself just because you enjoyed doing them and Emilie didn’t mind. You carried the bags to the closed off section of bird feeders along the path of the forest and filled each one up. You were the one who built the bird feeder section. Your Mom had always loved birds of any kind but she loved cardinals the most for their bright red. So, you built the thirteen bird houses and dedicated the area to her when she passed. Usually it was the maintenance crew who made sure everything was leaf blown, feeders full, and that falling trees weren’t a danger but you had taken up this job. It made you feel just a little closer to her, putting in seeds specially for cardinals and cleaning off the feeders. After finishing the bird feeders, you watered the community garden and started to walk along the visitor’s path of the preserve gathering the fallen branches and making sure the trees weren’t being climbed on. Sometime while walking the path you heard a distant “Nyeh heh heh” and you looked around confused but carried on when you couldn’t find the source. 

Wandering around the forest was your favorite time of the day. No one usually bothered you and sometimes you would have headphones in just gazing up at the never ending branches and leaves. It was super peaceful. After cleaning the path of debris you noticed it was time to start heading back to go home. You lazily made your way back to the office, drinking in the sun and gentle swaying of the trees. Getting closer to the office you heard a ruckus happening near the entrance of the path. As you cleared the trees and got into the view of the office building, you saw that the group of monsters was back. Groaning, you went around the back way in order to prevent any awkward situation happening and just letting Barbara handle them. You entered the small locker station and grabbed your bag, helmet, and jacket. 

As you were leaving the office the taller skeleton, Papyrus, noticed you immediately. Well there goes that plan. “OH HUMAN!” He practically sprinted up to you, “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS-“ are you serious? “HEARD ABOUT YOUR STAR CLASS THAT YOU TEACH! I AM VERY EXCITED TO ATTEND SUCH AN EVENT WITH A WONDERFUL HUMAN SUCH AS YOU!” He struck a pose and the wind had somehow given his cape lift. You looked around wondering if this was some joke and then forced a smile. “Oh, heh, okay then. Uh, thanks. I guess I’ll see you there?” you still weren’t sure if he was serious so you gave him another fake smile that you had since perfected. He seemed to buy it as he hugged you so hard that you were lifted off the ground. 

“Paps, you’re gonna suffocate the human.” Oh great, the other guy. Papyrus put you down and apologized a few times, you reassured him it was fine and he seemed to perk up. “HUMAN, WE FOUND ALL THE TREES ON THIS PIECE OF PAPER! YOU SHOULD JOIN US FOR CELEBRATORY SPAGHETTI AT UNDYNE’S HOUSE!” he thrust a brochure into your face and you grabbed it seeing that he did indeed cross out each tree with a crayon. Looking to Sans for help, he just shrugged and looked up at his brother with something close to adoration. “Uh I’m sorry, Papyrus, I have to do stuff at home but maybe some other time I can have celebratory spaghetti with you?” You hated how easily this overgrown skeleton was getting to you. His puppy dog eyes looked slightly disappointed but perked up again, “THAT IS ALL RIGHT HUMAN, WE WILL SEE YOU AT THE STAR CLASS!” he gave you another (thankfully less tight) hug and dropped you to your feet, jogging off to the parking lot where Undyne was waiting. 

You lifted your eyes to the brother, Sans, and he had both his eyes closed. How was he doing that? Was he sleeping? Standing up? Do skeletons need sleep? You looked at him in confusion for a minute before he opened one eye socket to look at you in amusement. You immediately looked to the ground and muttered an apology before turning to walk away. Suddenly he grabbed your arm, “hey wait” you looked over your shoulder at him and he looked like he was… smirking? How the hell do skeletons work? “I’m sorry about Papyrus, he just gets excited when he makes new friends. I don’t mean to bark up the wrong tree but you are the one teaching that astronomy class, right?” he looked anxious waiting for your reaction. Was that a pun? Was he using puns right now? You tried to keep the crooked smile off your face as you looked down at his hand holding your arm and he let go of it, obviously getting the message. “Yeah, I’m doing an astrology event.” Nice, play it cool. He kept his smirk on and shuffled his feet. “I know that pun was a-corny but cut a guy some slack here.” He shifted his pin pricks to you in anticipation and you tried your best to just stare him down but settled for rolling your eyes. “Well I have to go home now, thanks for all the lame puns.” You said as you turned toward the parking lot and started walking toward your bike.

As you looked up toward your bike you saw Sans standing by a tree near the parking lot. You immediately stopped and squinted toward him and then back to where he was standing. What the hell is going on? You looked toward Sans again and saw that he was wiggling his flanges at you, smiling even wider than before. Did he just… teleport? No, no, no you need to get home and get some rest, you’re obviously seeing things. You huffed and sat on your bike, a Royal Enfield Bullet, also known as your reason to live and breathe. You flicked the kick stand up and turned the key, revving the engine to life. Sans had come closer to the bike, staring at it as if he was in the desert and the bike was water. “This… This is your Bullet?” You smiled slightly and rubbed the decals a bit. “She’s all mine.” You said as you shoved your helmet on and seeing Sans so close you instinctively put your hand out, “ah, ah, no touching.” He stepped away from the bike and put his hands back in his pockets looking disappointed. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Undyne smiling at you on the bike with approval. She barked out a laugh and whispered something to Alphys. 

“By the way, your puns were oaky for a sprout.” You said and flipped down the visor to your helmet. Looking back at him, he had his jaw dropped and eye sockets widened as though someone told him he won the lottery. “Later, Skels” You said muffled through the helmet, saluted toward him and kicked off the ground, setting your sights for home.

__________________________________________________________

Sans felt his jaw come back into place with an audible click of teeth. He stared after where he last saw your motorcycle leave for a minute before Papyrus started yelling at him to get in the car. He lazily turned and shuffled toward the van. Thinking over your encounter he noticed he was genuinely smiling for once. He wondered if you had actually been annoyed with him for a moment before Undyne broke this train of thought. “SANS, CLOSE THE DOOR!” she glared through the rear view mirror and he realized that he was just sitting in thought with the door to the van wide open. “oh uh sorry” he babbled and pulled the door closed as Undyne started to back out, shaking her head. “THAT HUMAN WITH THE PICTURES ON HER ARMS WAS VERY KIND! SHE WANTS TO TRY MY SPAGHETTI!” Papyrus exclaimed, looking out the window in excitement. “HEH, yeah that wimp didn’t seem too bad.” Undyne admitted, “Sans sure liked the human, didn’t you, bone boy?” She wiggled her eyebrows in the rearview mirror. Sans sighed, “I was just asking about the astrology class” he huffed and rested his head on his hand. Undyne looked over at Alphys with a grin, “Suuuuure!” as they shared a laugh. Sans rolled his pin pricks and stared out the window. Sans wondered to himself what your other tattoos looked like and felt himself drifting into sleep on the arm rest.


	3. Berenice's Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo I'm really happy with this chapter!

You moved through your old house as though you were floating. The building was slowly decaying before your eyes as wallpaper curled, unraveling from the walls. Looking up you saw the beams holding the roof splitting and splintering, threatening to crash down on you. Picture frames on the wall were raining shattered glass. You tried not to look at the faces in the old photos. You could hear the dripping faucet in the kitchen, the one he never fixed. 

The one he never will. 

Your stomach turned and twisted, hands freezing and clammy. Your head pounded and your legs felt like they weighed a thousand tons and nothing at all, all at once. You screamed at yourself to leave, to run anywhere but here. Your breathing was becoming ragged and you tried to shield yourself from the debris. You heard a scream from the living room. NO. No, no, no, no. Your head spun and you fell to your knees feeling hot tears streaming down your face. You pried open your eyes to see blood, pouring over your fingers and pooling in your palms. You shrieked into the crumbling home, “I-It’s not my fault!”

You jolted upright in bed, shaking and covered in sweat. You suddenly felt a lurch in your stomach and grabbed the nearest trashcan to throw up. You pulled yourself back onto the now sweat soaked bed and pulled your knees to your chest. “It’s not my f-fault” you whispered over and over as you cried into your pajama pants. You tried to do breathing exercises to calm yourself down and slowly but surely you shakily stood up and headed to the bathroom. Glancing at the clock you took a deep breath, it was only 7:18 at night. Why had the nightmares started again? Why were you being tortured? You were doing so well until they started again about a month ago. All you wanted to do was take a nap after work but you couldn’t even do that. You angrily kicked the cabinet door and swore under your breath. You looked in the mirror at yourself and sighed, leaning over your hands on the counter. “It is 7:18 PM, my name is ______, everything is okay, I am okay, and it was not my fault.” You muttered. Hearing it out loud always made you feel a bit better. But at   
this point all you really needed was a hard drink.

You washed your face, brushed your teeth, and reapplied makeup, taking care to try and mask your puffy eyes. Every so often your breathing would stutter but you carried on as normal. You fixed your sweaty mop of hair into a messy bun. Changing into your favorite tank top (the one with a skeleton face ripped into the back) and jeans, you grabbed your coat and helmet shakily and moved to the door. You tried your best to pull yourself together once again before grabbing your phone to see what bars were open. Finding a few but seeing that a new one called Grillby’s was right near your apartment, you shrugged and started your bike. 

Pulling into the parking lot you noticed there were quite a few monsters hanging out around the front of the bar. You took a deep breath and steadied yourself, no one needed to know that you were a mess right now. You slowly made your way to the entrance of the tavern and pulled the door open. It was a somewhat small bar, tables and chairs littered to the left as well as a few booths to the right, a long bar with stools, and a juke box in the corner. The ambience was unbelievably warm for a cold autumn night. The monsters at the tables eyed you suspiciously and you just nodded at them with a fake smile hoping they would stop staring. A few of the dog monsters were wagging their tails at you as you passed. You looked toward the bartender and saw that he was completely made of flames. Even so he somehow managed to wear a button down shirt and vest combo along with glasses. He also managed to not burn down the bar that looked completely made of wood. You decided not to question it as you already had a headache and left it alone figuring magic was the culprit.

You sat down on the middle stool away from other patrons and asked him for a whiskey to which he nodded and poured your glass. You picked up the glass and tried to stop your hand from shaking. You took a sip and sat the glass back down, taking another deep breath. Ah, yes this would do nicely. “You alright there, pal?” You looked to your right to see the shorter skeleton from this morning. You have got to be kidding me. Internally groaning, you attempted to act as though you didn’t know him. “Yes, I’m fine.” You retorted, resting your forehead on your hand. You glanced sideways at him and he was still looking at you. “You don’t look fine.” He simply stated. You rolled your eyes and took another drink, trying to ignore him. You asked the bartender for another and you thought you saw him glance sideways at Sans. Great, now he has the bartender worried.

You looked over at the skeleton and saw he was still watching you with that creepy, always there, smile. Taking another sip of your drink you muttered, “It’s rude to stare, you know.” He looked down at the bar and then back to you, “Do you wanna hear a joke?” You looked over at him and saw that he was (albeit a little forced) smirking again. You sighed, “Sure, what the hell” as you downed the rest of your whiskey. He started “So, a neutron walks into a bar-“You groan “and says ‘I’d like a beer’, the bartender gets him the beer and the neutron asks ‘how much will it be?’” His grin grows as he glances sideways at the bartender and back to you, “the bartender says ‘for you? No charge’” You ponder it for a few seconds before snorting. “Hah, okay, that one wasn’t that bad.” You admitted and slid your glass toward the bartender again. Looking back over at Sans you saw he was smiling wider than before and you blushed slightly. Damn this whiskey. “By the way, I never introduced myself. I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton.” He reached out his hand and you eyed it suspiciously for a moment before introducing yourself and grabbing it. A loud fart noise filled the air and you stared at him in disbelief for a moment before busting out laughing. “W-What the hell!” you stammered between laughter. “I haven’t seen a whoopy cushion since grade school!” Sans chuckled and shrugged, “What can I say, it’s a work of fart.” At this you practically doubled over laughing, trying to catch your breath “Aww, A man after my own fart” you said, sighing dramatically and fluttering your eyelashes. The two of you went back and forth with fart themed puns a bit before the laughter finally calmed.

Grillby, you learned was the bartender’s name, had brought out fries and a water for you. Hangovers are the devil anyways and fries sounded so damn good right now. You took a few fries and realized that you had gotten pretty warm from the alcohol and opted to take off your leather jacket to which Sans laughed heartily. “What?” you asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious. He shook his head, still snickering, and pointed to your back and suddenly you remembered the torn in skull on the tank top. You blushed and started to pull your jacket back on, feeling embarrassed. “I uh… didn’t wear it on purpose or anythi-“ You tried to blurt out but Sans caught your hand making you look up at him, “Hey, it’s ok. Never said I didn’t like it.” He smiled a little softer than before and you let the jacket fall, trying not to blush harder. The soft smile disappeared into what you realized must be a forced smile as he looked toward the kitchen door.

Grillby came out of the kitchen brandishing a bottle of ketchup and set it on the bar in front of Sans, who to your confusion started to drink straight from the bottle. You watched him chug the thick tomato sauce while your jaw hung open. As he looked back over at you, you blinked a few times trying to understand where it all went. Magic, maybe? Did he teleport his food to his stomach? Did Papyrus work the same way? You tried to lean closer to get a better look. “Like what you see?” He wiggled his eye brow… bones? At you and you blushed again probably looking redder than the ketchup, looking back down at your fries. You could feel the chuckle that came from him through the wood of the bar. You finished your fries and checked your phone, seeing that it was almost midnight. You cursed under your breath and pushed back from the bar with a huff. “Looks like it’s time to hit the road, Skels” you grabbed your jacket and slung it on quickly, leaving a tip for Grillby and grabbing your helmet. As you looked over at the skeleton he seemed to be deep in thought, his grin faltering slightly. You snapped your fingers a few times in front of him to get his attention and waved to him before turning to leave. “Hey wait,_______!” You looked over your shoulder to see him right behind you and you jumped. “Heh, uh sorry. Um, how bout I walk you home? It’s pretty late.” He shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously waiting. You weighed your options, you could walk home by yourself. It wasn’t a far walk and you had pepper spray so no threat of thugs. You could walk home alone but what about being alone with your thoughts? You imagined walking alone in the night for a moment and immediately remembered your dream, feeling the color drain from your face and lump growing in your throat. Sans must have noticed this because he looked slightly worried at your expression and delayed response, “Yeah, that’d be great, let’s go.” You grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the bar suddenly feeling claustrophobic. You needed to be outside in the open air as soon as possible.

Getting out of the bar and into the fresh air, you took a deep breath letting your head fall back. “You alright, bud?” Sans asked quietly not wanting to shake you further. You pulled your head back up and looked over at him, in the moonlight he almost looked as though he glowed. At this moment you actually looked at him for once. He slouched kinda like you did and he had somewhat darkened circles in the bone under his eyes. His eye sockets looked as though the black went on forever behind the needle points of light. He seemed unbelievably tired, like he hadn’t slept in years. The bones you could see were thicker than human bones, sturdy looking but smooth and didn’t look like they followed human anatomy. But overall he looked like you did on a day off of work, lazy and barely put together. He might have seemed serene in the moonlight if it wasn’t for the hint of worry in his features. You nodded and started walking toward your apartment, remembering the messy state of it you wondered if this was a good idea at all. You decided you wouldn’t open the door until he left and your anxiety calmed down. You took a slow pace, as Sans started to shuffle slowly next to you. You looked over and he had his eyes closed again, looking back down at the pavement you realized at some point you would have to go back to sleep. 

“So what had your bones all rattled when you first came into Grillby’s?” You could have sworn you felt your heart skip a beat and your mouth suddenly felt dry. It felt like an eternity had passed before you could muster up the courage to stammer, “Nightmare”, hoping with that he would drop it. He simply nodded and kept shuffling along next to you. Remembering his dark circles, you wondered if Sans had nightmares too. Farther down the street you saw the lights of your apartment building and you looked over at Sans for a minute. His smile looked somewhat forced and he was looking up at the stars. You noticed he was looking right at a certain constellation. “That’s Berenice’s hair” you said pointing to the stars. “What?” he said, looking confused. “it’s a constellation with those stars there,” You had stopped walking and were pointing out which stars made it up “The story is that an Egyptian queen cut her beautiful hair to pay for a deal she made with the goddess of love.” Sans was looking at the patch of stars with new found wonder and asked “what was the deal she made?” You shifted your feet, looking over at him “It was to keep her husband safe during the war, the goddess loved her hair so much she made it into stars.” You looked up at the body of stars and sighed. Sans hummed thoughtfully and turned back to walking toward your apartment. “We used to have ‘stars’” he air-quoted and shook his head, “they called it the wishing room and monsters would go there to make wishes on the crystals in the ceiling of the caves.” He looked back up to the sky after a moment of silence and murmured “Nothing like this” before looking back to you with sadness written all over his skull. You patted the back of his down jacket and weakly smiled, “Well you’re here now, right? The only way to move is forward.” You hoped you sounded reassuring as you used the same words you had heard so many times. He sighed, shifted his pin pricks to his feet, and you thought you heard him whisper something like “for now, at least” but you weren’t sure.

You both made your way up the stairs to your apartment and you stopped in front of the door. You eyed the door hoping he wouldn’t wait for you to open it. “Well uh thanks for walking me home… you didn’t have to” you murmured, staring at your feet. “s’no problem, what are pals for, right?” You looked up at him and he had that softer smile on again. You crookedly smiled and looked back toward your feet. “Hey uh, I know we just sorta met and all but I know what it’s like to have nightmares… so uh if you need anything, just let me know, okay?” He seemed nervous as he handed you a ripped piece of paper, you didn’t need to look to know it was his number. You took it from his hand and slightly brushed his fingers. They were… warm? How? Caught up in your thoughts you realized you hadn’t answered him, “O-okay” You whispered and he went back to the normal smile, turning and walking toward the stairs. “H-hey, Sans!” you felt yourself squeak out, “Yeah, pal?” he looked over his shoulder at you. You felt your confidence faltering as you quickly stammered out “Thank you.” He gave you another sincere smile and blipped out of reality, leaving you alone in the hallway with the piece of paper crumpled in your fist.


	4. Infomercials

Blinking a few times, you stared at the space where Sans had just been, trying to grasp what just happened. Did he just teleport again? Or were you just that drunk? How did he manage to teleport? Was it magic… or something else? You felt your cheeks warm again thinking of the softer smile he left you with. You shook your head and grabbed blindly for the door handle pushing it into the apartment with some force. “Mess sweet mess” you muttered, flicking on the lights. You thought of how tired Sans looked and the glint of moonlight between the clouds drowning you both. You tried to think of something else, anything else. This skeleton wouldn’t get to you, not after all this time of building your walls. You were met with the mental picture of him staring at the constellation you had pointed out. He seemed so genuinely interested, which you assumed was from never seeing stars until earlier this year. But something about the way he clung onto every word you said about the old myth of the constellation made your heart flutter. No. Not now. You felt the guilt settling over your body like a thick blanket. It swirled in your chest and gut. 

You sunk down the wall and sat there for a moment, pulling your knees to your chest and processing the night’s events over and over. How drunk were you anyway? Did it show? Did anything you say even sound comprehensible? You let your head lay back against the wall and you closed your eyes. You felt dirty and disgusting. It almost felt like something was crawling on your back. Rubbing your neck you grimaced at the aching muscles there. You started to pull yourself back up, using the door handle for leverage. After a bit of huffing, stumbling, and almost falling over you managed to get to your feet. Sitting here would do you no good. You put your helmet and keys on the hall table by the door and   
hung your bag on the hook. You wretched your hand open saw the crumpled paper bounce onto the hall table, obviously not wanting to touch it much more.

You knew you wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon so you grabbed your Ipod and paint box, moving to the easel by the window. Not bothering to change out of your bar clothes, you pulled out a fresh canvas and a few choice colors, putting your earbuds in. You had taken up painting at the request of your therapist and you actually really enjoyed it. It was calming and let you get out small frustrations with a simple brush. Your sister had told you that you were actually pretty good at it but you didn’t care too much about that. You swept deep blues and purples onto the canvas letting your mind go blank. That was the part you loved the most, you could completely zone out while painting and the time would fly by. No need to worry about your problems, Sans, or having nightmares, just about where to put a certain blob of paint.

After a few hours, you felt there was nothing more you could do to the painting and left it to dry. You realized you painted Berenice’s hair more or less and scowled at the canvas. Heaving a sigh, you cleaned off your brushes, letting the warm water soothe your fingers’ aching joints as the colors swirled in the drain. You cleaned yourself off and took out your earbuds, looking at your Ipod you saw it was only 2:47 AM. You cursed under your breath, there was nothing left to do except clean. You looked at your room and exhaled forcefully, figuring you could at least try and clean a little bit. You picked up all the clothes off the floor and separated them into clean and dirty piles on your bed. You put the dirty clothes in the hamper and hung the clean ones. You put away all the art supplies and threw away any garbage left on the floor. Feeling a little accomplished, you even washed the dishes and put them away. The apartment was still kinda messy but it was better than nothing.

Smiling to yourself, you sat on the futon and turned on some TV. It was 3:56 AM at this point and there was nothing on but infomercials. You let your head fall back over the edge of the futon with an exaggerated groan as a man yelled about chopping vegetables in the background. You glanced in the direction of the table by the door and saw the crumpled piece of paper sitting there menacingly. You could almost hear intense music as you thought to text Sans. “Nope!” you directed to the torn scrap. You whipped your head back up and saw that the man was using a knife to cut practically every vegetable known to man and yelling ‘wow’ at each one he succeeded with. How could he be so loud and excited about a knife? “Okay, maybe…” You turned, glaring at the crumpled page. You thought over your options, he did look really tired so maybe he was a night person too. But what if that made it more likely that he was sleeping now? Even if he isn’t up it’s at least worth a try, right? Maybe he can help keep you up… but what about the guilt, could you handle it later? You squirmed in your seat remembering the heavy feeling in your chest as you looked sideways toward the table. “Fuck it.” You got up and walked over to the table tentatively picking up the paper. You stared at it for a moment indecisively and scrunched your eyebrows together, “c’mon already! Yolo right?” you whispered to yourself. You slowly unfolded the piece of ripped notebook paper to see a number scrawled in the center and a sloppy ‘Sans’ with a doodle of a smiling skeleton just above it.

You let out the breath you had been holding and pulled out your phone to make a new contact. Cursing in succession under your breath, you added his number with the name ‘Skels’ and saved it. You threw the scrap of paper away and sat back down on the futon, staring at the phone ready to type a message. You stared at the blinking line for a minute trying to come up with something. “Fuck just say hi or something” you mumbled and slowly typed ‘hey are you awake?’ and hit send. You suddenly realized you didn’t even send your name so you quickly typed out, ‘Also this is _____’ in a panic and smashed the send button. You put the phone on vibrate and set it on the coffee table, glancing at it every so often. Grabbing a pillow and blanket you looked back toward the TV to see that they had moved on to some sort of stain remover and were pouring unnecessary amounts of wine and coffee over carpet. Pulling the blanket over your lap, you leaned back into the pillow willing yourself to relax. You squinted at the TV trying to see if it really did get the stain out when you heard the phone vibrate.

You jolted forward and snatched the phone, almost dropping it on the floor.

4:17 AM Skels:  
Yeah whats up? U ok?

You bit your lip, a habit only when you were nervous, and stared at the screen for a moment. Running your thumb over the finger smudged display, you tried to think of what to say. Hesitantly you started to type,

4:19 AM ______:  
I’m fine just cant sleep 

Great, informal and truthful… sort of. You looked it over a few times before pressing send and leaned back into the blankets. You clutched the phone in your hands, checking every so often for a message. You felt a soft thrill and unlocked the screen.

4:21 AM Skels:  
Nightmare?

4:22 AM ______:  
Nah I actually uh never went to sleep

4:23 AM Skels:   
u must be bone tired, kiddo

4:24 AM ______:  
Tibia honest your puns are lame, bone boy

You snickered to yourself half because you were deliriously tired and half because… okay maybe you were really just that tired.

4:25 AM Skels:  
Theyre pretty humerus if u ask me

4:25 AM Skels:   
What are u up to?

4:26 AM _____:  
Just watching infomercials. This guy is really excited about kitchen utensils

4:28 AM Skels:   
He must be a knife guy

4:28 AM Skels:   
Is he speaking in tongs?

You groaned and ran your hand down your face, looking at the screen through your fingers.

4:29 AM _____:  
That was awful

4:30 AM Skels:   
Idk it tickles my funny bone

You rolled your eyes as you typed out the next message,

4:31 AM ______:  
UGH I changed my mind im going to bed

You figured you were calm enough to try and sleep at this point. Plopping your phone on the pillow you got ready for bed, putting on pajamas, pulling the blanket over you, and getting comfortable. You picked your phone back up and saw you had 3 new messages from Sans.

4:27 AM Skels:  
Aw cmon I didnt mean to rattle ur bones

4:29 AM Skels:  
Don’t patella me ur not smiling

4:32 AM Skels:   
If u arent pulling my leg here, ill text u to-marrow ;)

You yawned and pulled the blanket up to your nose, reading the conversation over and over again and slightly smiling to yourself. 

4:41 AM _____:  
Gnight skels

You plugged your phone into the half broken charger, putting it in the one position where it would work and rolled over to face the wall. You tried to clear your mind as much as possible hoping to get to sleep before the guilt set in. You felt yourself drifting to sleep into the warm comforter and muffled city noises.

______________________________________________________

 

Feeling the light vibrations in his hoodie pocket, Sans pulled out his phone and looked over your goodnight text. He sighed and ran his flanges over his skull, he wished you would talk to him. Really talk to him, not just small talk or puns. He could feel you holding back like a frightened animal, teeth bared but still afraid, the tension on your soul shook the air whenever you were around. It was as though you were trembling from the inside. He wondered if the others could sense it too. He could tell you had a lot on your plate from the way you looked at the bar. Shaken, pale, and glossy eyed you tried to act like you were fine but he knew that was just a facade. You had said it was a nightmare but how bad were your nightmares that they left you looking like you had just witnessed a murder? 

He looked up from his perch on the mattress out the window at the city scape and leaned his skull against the wall. He knew how bad nightmares could be, that was why he barely ever slept, just cat naps here and there. Wait, was that why you stayed up so long? To keep the nightmares away? He couldn’t blame you but the thought of you staying up like him and barely napping made him worry a little bit. Wasn’t that bad for humans? How many nights had you been staying up like this? He shook his skull and closed his eyes internally chastising himself, this was none of his business. If this was how you coped with things that was up to you. Even if he did bring up his worry, he would be a hypocrite.

Sans stood from the mattress, swaying a bit from the sudden movement and shuffling over to grab his theoretical physics book. The hard cover was torn on the edges and had a store sticker covering part of the title, he had just bought it a few days ago and was only half way finished with it. He needed to distract himself from you, even if just for a bit before Paps woke up. Bringing the book over to the bed, he laid against the pillow and wall, bringing his knees up with his elbow perched on his knee. He opened to his bookmark and started where he left off, leaning his forehead into his hand. 

He realized after a bit that he hadn’t even been reading, just thinking worriedly about you and huffed, pushing the book onto the floor. Why couldn’t he get you out of his head? Your glossy, red tinged eyes looking up at him with a tinge of intermingled fear and hope. The way your fear melted away when he sincerely smiled at you. Your messy silver waves slightly falling out and around your face from the bun you seemed to have thrown together in a rush. The way you always looked so lost but still so sure of yourself made something stir inside of him. He snickered to himself thinking of your skeleton tank top and your embarrassed expression. He had tried to peek at some of your tattoos through the ripped back and saw solar systems, trees, flowers, animals, fish, and it was all amazing to him. He would try to side glace at them through the conversation, hoping you wouldn’t notice. He wondered if one day you would let him see all of them. 

He slumped down on the bed and figured he could get in an hour or two of sleep before Papyrus ‘woke’ him up. He sighed and tried to get comfortable under the blanket hearing squeaks from the mattress springs. He felt himself dozing off thinking of how your features lit up in the moonlight.

For the first time in a long while, Sans didn’t have any nightmares.


	5. Bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your support! I'll be trying to update this at least every other day :)

You woke from a nightmare-less sleep feeling warmth from the sun on your eyelids. It warmed your face and body to the core like way only the sun could. Opening your eyes the smallest amount you could, you saw dust particles floating lazily through the air reflected by the sun. Shifting your stiff limbs, you felt the aching muscles stretch against their will. The comforter was still soft and airy from the drier last night. You could hear a few birds chirping cheerfully somewhere near the apartment building. With your window being cracked you could smell someone baking cinnamon buns. It was a beautiful morning, perfect to some. You hissed in disgust, pulling the blanket over your face willing yourself back to unconsciousness.

After an hour of tossing and turning, you lay tangled in your sheets huffing into your pillow. You slowly sat up, popping your back and legs. Squinting at the window, you shook your fist in the air angrily toward the offending sun for waking the beast. Sighing, you plopped your head in your hand watching your foot dangle off the edge. ‘Today is the astronomy event’ a small voice reminded you and you felt the familiar wave of anxiety hit you square in the chest. 

It always happened this way, starting the day of the class with a mild anxiety attack. Sure, you loved talking about your passions but you didn’t like… people. They were too judgmental and when they asked questions sometimes it was just to throw you off. You knew it was good for you to practice talking in front of people to get slowly better with it but you knew it would never go away. There was always that one person that asked ‘well why don’t you try talking to people more?’ um, that’s the problem? I physically can’t? ‘Well how do you know it’s social anxiety?’ Because I have been diagnosed by multiple professionals and my issues literally have to do with social situations and my anxiety towards them? You took deep breaths, using your meditation techniques, you cleared your mind as much as possible. You tried not to think about it, it wasn’t for a few hours still. And even then you didn’t have the actual event until the sun went down. 

Shuffling into the kitchen you opened the fridge checking to see if there were any eggs to make. Taking out the carton you noticed the ketchup bottle in the door and snorted. “Not today, Satan.” you said hoarsely toward the half-empty bottle, closing the door. You tried to ignore the flutter from your heart and cracked a few eggs a little more violently than you had intended. “Oops” you rasped out, voice still tired from sleep. You cleaned off the egg shells and made ham and cheese eggs, plopping it on a plate and grabbing some apple juice. You sat on the futon and scarfed down the eggs, drowning them in apple juice every so often. Feeling satisfied, you threw your dishes in the sink and yawned, heading back to your room to check your phone. You had two new messages from Sans. Rolling your eyes, you unlocked the screen.

9:12 AM Skels:

Heya u up girly?

11:24 AM Skels:

Do u know the time for the thing tonight?

Paps lost the paper

You glanced at the time in the corner of the screen seeing that it was 11:56 AM and bit your lip. Man, you had slept in today. Not that it wasn’t warranted. You pulled up the keyboard with a poke and typed out a message, 

11:57 AM ______:

Sorry slept in

Yea it starts at 7

You set your phone on your bathroom counter and moved to your closet to pick out an outfit. The event didn’t start until seven but you needed to be there at four to set   
everything up and be ready to welcome people. You dug through your piles of clothes, throwing a shirt here and a pair of jeans there. You finally found what you were looking for, your pleather skater skirt. You pulled out a dark blue and gold cropped sweater and ripped tights, you sauntered over to the bathroom pulling out a fresh towel and showering the bar smell off of you. Toweling your hair dry, you checked your phone again seeing another message.

1:05 PM Skels: 

See u there ;)

Reading the words slowly, you felt guilt and intermingled anxiety swim in your stomach and you gradually put your hand on the counter to steady yourself. You felt tears well in your eyes as your chest suddenly felt tight. Oh god. Not now. You lowered yourself to a sitting position backing into the cabinets and held your head in your hands feeling the wet strands of hair on the back of your neck. You pulled your knees to your chest and hiccupped back a sob. Your head started to pound and you tried to breathe evenly but it was only coming through as hyperventilating. Your stomach heaved and you gagged trying to force yourself to knock it off. You grabbed your legs for support and felt your nails digging into the skin there. You let yourself ride out the anxiety attack and slowly but surely got a hold of yourself. 

Staring at the plush rug, you shakily lifted yourself to your feet and wiped your face with a ripped piece of toilet paper. God, you were a mess. Checking the time, you saw it was 2:36 and you growled, “Great! Even better.” Throwing your tear stained tissue in the wastebasket, you grabbed a washcloth and washed your face. Putting eye drops in and brushing out your now extremely wavy but thankfully not too frizzy dried hair. You braided back your bangs and put on your mask for the day, putting on gold and black eyeliner to sorta match the sweater. Taking a deep breath, you patted your cheeks a little roughly to wake yourself from your daze. You looked pretty good for having an anxiety attack you decided and shaking a little bit, shrugged slightly putting on your expensive perfume. Moving to the front room, you grabbed your necessities and turned off the lights locking the door behind you. It was going to be a long night. 

You had to walk back to Grillby’s to pick up your bike, luckily it seemed he wasn’t open yet. Weaving between cars, the wind whipping your hair about, and the revving of the engine under you for the 30 minute drive to the park helped calm your nerves and made you feel more in control of yourself. Parking near the back of the small parking lot, you made your way over to the office to grab your radio and supplies. Radioing Gavin to help you set up, you grabbed the star maps and telescopes lugging them under your arms. Kicking the door open with your lack of hands, you started toward the court type area the park had set up for these sort of events. 

Grunting, you placed the maps on one of the large carved logs set in a half circle around the clearing next to the few still folded tables brought out. You gently set down the four telescope cases on the ground as you saw Gavin speeding up to the clearing in the park golf cart. He quickly hopped out and flashed you a smile. “Hey, ______. Whad’ya need help with?” He was a taller guy, somewhat muscled as though he worked out, brown shaggy hair, and dark brown eyes. Gavin never really meant any harm, he was just a college kid who could help out with the heavy stuff. He was funny sometimes but you could tell if you ever showed interest in him, he’d jump at it in a heartbeat. You always kept it pretty short with him in fear he’d jump at it regardless. “Could you go to the office and pick up the rest of my supplies with the cart?” You asked, not looking up from setting up the telescopes. 

“Yeah, yeah I’ll be back in five.” He was always so brisk in his walk, like he was training for a marathon or something. You set up the tables and spread the table cloths over them, placing the star maps and telescopes in their places with your higher tech telescope positioned on the middle table. Gavin returned not long after, carrying your box of instruments. “Where ya want these?” You pointed to the table to your right, adjusting your telescope so it wouldn’t fall. He set the box down a little rough, making you wince a bit. He brought the list of attendees and a few other papers you needed from the cart and handed them to you. 

“Thanks, Gavin. I think that should be all I need.” You finally met his eyes and faked a polite smile. He looked flustered and you drew your eyebrows together in confusion, “Are you o-“ “Would you wanna get drinks sometime?” he blurted and you stared at him in disbelief. What the fuck. Feeling a blush creep up on your cheeks you watched him gulp. “It’s just-god, you’re really pretty. I’m sorry.” You stared at him some more “You don’t even know me” You said flatly, feeling anger bubbling up in your chest. Today was something else. He looked like he was about to say something but you cut him off, you had had enough of boys like him. “I could be a venomous bitch, Gavin. You can’t base your opinions off of looks. That’s extremely shallow and rude.” You saw him slowly getting more offended but you couldn’t stop yourself, “We’ve only worked together for a month now and I’ve barely said anything to you besides asking for help. So why don’t you take your drinks and shove them up your ass. Go collect some twigs or something.” Ending your rant with a huff and an eye roll, you turned away from him, emptying the box he had brought. You could feel the tension in the air and hear the leaves shifting from his short pacing. He laughed mockingly, “Maybe you were right about the venomous bitch thing. You should learn to take a compliment. Thanks for helping me dodge a bullet there.” He spat at you and you flinched gripping the astrolabe a bit tighter. Not a minute later you heard the cart putter off toward the office. 

Left alone in the silence you felt your shoulders slump. That was going to be a great set of words to hear over and over again later on. You sniffled a little willing your tears to stay hidden and took a deep breath looking up to keep the tears at bay. Today was not your day. You noticed the sun was hanging low in the sky and finished setting out the instruments and started walking back toward the entrance to welcome the guests.

Seeing the parking lot through the brush of the trees you saw Gavin and Emilie chatting near the ticket booth and a few scattered groups of guests mingling excitedly. Hanging back behind the scruff of the trees, you observed, getting an idea for the situation and trying to calm yourself. Among the scattered humans you saw the group of monsters. One in particular made your breath catch in your throat, Sans. He was smiling up at Papyrus with adoration as you could only assume he was spinning an animated tale about making spaghetti or something. You wondered how it would feel if he looked at you that way. His smile was easy and he laughed every so often at something Papyrus said. Shaking your head almost violently you sniffled harshly and patted near your eyes careful not to mess up the eyeliner. He couldn’t see you like this again, you righted yourself and stepped out from behind the trees. 

Catching Emilie’s eye, she made her way over noticing your fake smile right away. “Are you okay?” She whispered under her breath “We can cancel or I can teach it or something…” she looked like she was trying to figure out what to do if you wanted to cancel. She thought you were upset because of the class, you snorted and waved her off. “I’m fine” Your voice cracked. Shit. “Just a little pre-show jitters” You said flawlessly. Great recovery, _____. You should win an Oscar. Looking over Emilie’s shoulder you noticed Sans was staring in your direction with a shit eating grin on his face. You scowled, “Em, I’ll catch up with you after the show.” You said steadily, patting her shoulder. Maybe this wouldn’t be so hard to pretend. Walking over to the group of monsters you tried to focus on the click of your ankle boots instead of Sans still staring at you. 

“Can I help you?” You practically growled at him. He blinked a few times obviously taking in your outfit and finally locked eyes with you donning the same shit eating grin as before. “You look nice” he said as though he hadn’t been staring at you for who knows how long. You saw his pin pricks shift over your shoulder and you looked confusedly behind you. Oh. Gavin was angrily staring at you both long enough that Sans had noticed. You turned back and looked down blushing and hoping Emilie would notice him or something. Sans brought you out of your thoughts by whispering to you, “Is he bothering you?” You looked up at him, biting your lip and Sans looked terrifying. His eye sockets were void of the pin pricks but he was directed straight toward Gavin. His dark eye sockets made him look stoic and paired with his signature smile… murderous. You looked behind you again, a little worried and Gavin had paled, looking at his shoes with his eyebrows drawn together. “Uh no, he’s a coworker. It-he’s…” You huffed “It’s whatever.” You finally got out and bit your lip again. Looking up at him again you saw that his pin pricks were back and he was staring at your lip instead. “A-are you okay?” You stammered, wondering how he could just make his eyes disappear. You nibbled on your lip nervous about what else Sans could do if he could teleport and whatever was behind that murderous smile. You noticed that his smile looked a little strained and his skull was… sweating? You were staring to get a headache from skeleton physics. 

You were brought out of your bubble with Sans by Undyne, “WHAT ARE YOU LOVE NERDS UP TO, HUH?” she yelled, one hand up to the side of her mouth. You commended her lungs. Sans just shrugged and you rolled your eyes. Undyne cackled while Alphys giggled a little typing into her phone. Papyrus had come up and given you a hug, “HUMAN, I WORE MY BEST STAR GAZING OUTFIT. WHAT DO YOU THINK?” You saw that he had changed into a different crop top, this time with the phrase ‘It’s not easy being a star’ in rhinestones. He struck a pose and you were genuinely at a loss for words. “It’s great Pap!” You said, giving a thumbs up still trying to hold back laughter. He looked overjoyed at your approval and gave you another hug.

“Well… it’s getting dark, shall we?” You asked, having had enough of the awkward encounters you motioned toward the entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make sure with this that it was realistic to an extent. Sans doesn't always help reader, he can't because he doesn't have spidey senses or anything. Reader has to deal with their own problems sometimes. Hope you guys like it! :)


	6. Poor Unfortunate Soul

Waving to Emilie, you signaled her to start letting people head back to the clearing. The sun was slowly but surely setting behind you, bathing the forest in colors. You crookedly smiled up at the beautiful purple, orange, and red leaves. Busy running your fingers over the leaves near you on the path, you didn’t even notice Sans walking next to you. “So, you really like trees, huh?” you jumped a little, your smile faltering. “Why do you keep popping up all over the place?” You whispered just for him to hear, sounding a little angrier than you intended. You drew your eyebrows together in slight frustration, why couldn’t he just let you be to deal with your issues… Why did he keep trying? You glanced in his direction and saw him shrug, still waiting for your answer. “Yes, I like trees” you sighed out. You approached the clearing before Sans could say anything else. “Thank God” you muttered under your breath. 

Emilie ushered the patrons to their seats, there were probably only fifteen people attending. You felt relieved for the small group. You weren’t surprised that most of the group happened to be monsters, they seemed to be the most interested in stars since they had never seen them. You didn’t mind, most monsters were actually nicer than most humans. Taking your spot in the center of the clearing, sitting on a repurposed log stool, you shuffled your papers in order. As everyone took their seats, Emilie motioned for you to start. You and Emilie had worked out a system where she would sit on one of the back middle logs and while you were talking to the people as a group, you would stare at her, pretending to talk to her. This worked wonders as you were always able to talk to Emilie and she would give you looks or hand signals of encouragement every so often. 

When Emilie had taken her spot, you tried to nonchalantly shift so you were facing her. Clearing your throat, you began “Hello and thanks for joining us tonight for our Event Under the Stars. If after this event you are interested in more events such as this please feel free to sign up for any of our other classes and events as well as the next Event Under the Stars. Donations are also accepted and appreciated.” You shuffled a few papers “My name is _______ and I will be your expert tonight. I have a Masters in theoretical astronomy an-“ “What does that mean?” You broke your eye contact with Emilie to see that a Mom was looking rather confusedly at you. You stuttered for a moment, trying to regain your footing. Remembering a joke from college, you smiled crookedly “Well it means they asked if I had a degree in astronomy and I told them I had a theoretical degree in astronomy.” As you finished, you heard a snort from the other row of logs. You looked over to see Sans trying (and failing) to hold in laughter. His struggling made you snort as well, “Hah no, I’m sorry that was rude. Theoretical astronomy focuses on explaining the observational results to confirm theoretical results, so theoretical astronomers develop analytical models to describe the phenomena that is our galaxies and what is beyond them.” 

You shifted your gaze back up from your boots and saw Alphys and Sans listening attentively. Looking back at the Mom and saw that she looked even more confused. You sighed, “We make a guess about what we see in the stars and try to use physics and instruments or tools to try and prove what we think about the stars and everything else in space.” You saw recognition flash over her face so you moved to stare at Emilie again. “Uh where was I… I have a masters in theoretical astronomy and my bachelors in Astrophysics. Besides that I know most of the constellations, their names, myths behind them, and their location. I have a few telescopes here for your use to see the stars, some of the normal tools used by astronomers, and my telescope which I can show you but I would rather no one touched.” You swallowed, Emilie gave a thumbs up and a smile. “So if everyone would split into groups, we can look through the telescopes now” you said, hopping off your log and moving it to the side. The attendees shuffled into their groups and you moved to the first group, showing them how to adjust the knobs and helped them get a clear view of the sky. You did the same with the second group and moving onto the final group, you saw Sans and Alphys already had their telescope rigged up.

“Well, looks like you guys don’t need my help” you said, looking over the knobs and making sure it was correct. “W-we know much about s-s-stars but we do like them!” Alphys offered, looking proud of her telescope. Undyne smiled at the look on Alphys’ face, putting her arm around her causing Alphys to promptly turn red. You slightly smiled at their cute display and overheard Papyrus loudly whispering (in order to not knock over the telescope with his energy) to Sans about the stars as he was looking through the telescope. “How’s it going, Pap?” you asked, crouching next to him so he could whisper back. 

“Oh wowie, human! This is amazing! I didn’t know there were so many stars!” He whispered loudly almost knocking over the telescope before Sans caught it. You smiled, “Paps, you have no idea. We can only see about forty five light years away but we live in one of over a hundred million galaxies. Our galaxy alone is a hundred thousand light years all around. But there are other galaxies as much as six million light years wide! The sun is a star, and it’s huge to us but in our galaxy it is basically a speck of dust! The star Arcturus is over sixteen thousand times bigger than our sun! Canis Majoris is almost three billion times bigger than our sun! There’s something like three hundred other stars in just our tiny corner of space!” You could feel the smile spreading on your face as the tension in your chest lightened and you got more excited explaining, “We look so close to it all but in reality, you can fit all the planets in our solar system in the space between Earth and the moon. If North America was on Jupiter it would just look like a smudge! If you were to look at Earth from say, Mars, all you would see is a pin prick of light in the sky almost like a star. ” You look down at your hands and shake your head “It’s incredible really, and that’s just what we can see but there is so much more beyond that.” 

You looked up and saw everyone at the event staring at you. Feeling your face warm, you looked down at your boots and stood back up. “Heh uh sorry everybody, I didn’t mean to go on a rant there.” You glanced up and saw Sans smiling softly at you with something that looked like… adoration? You felt your face get hotter, “HUMAN, YOU ARE INCREDIBLE! I HAD NO IDEA ABOUT THESE OTHER GALAXIES!” actually looking up you saw that everyone actually looked interested in what you had said. “Yeah punk, that’s insane!” Undyne said smiling toothily. Alphys seemed to be having an existential crisis, adjusting and readjusting her glasses nervously. You smiled sheepishly, “I have some star maps if you guys wanna see?” you pointed toward the tables, covered in the maps. 

The event carried on like this for some time, you explained the instruments and their purposes. You pointed out a few constellations on request, the usual big and little dipper as well as Orion and a few other popular ones. You showed the star maps to everyone, explaining the uses and how to find constellations with them. The fire pit had been lit and everyone was chatting happily around it for a while until it was time for the end of the event. You counted heads and walked everyone toward the entrance with Emilie. She had whispered to you that she had ordered pizza for the two of you to share when everyone left. You snickered and asked her to marry you, to which she giggled and said maybe later.   
Everyone headed for their cars except for your favorite group of monsters of course. “HEY PUNK” you sighed, making your way over to the group. “You rang?” Undyne looked pleased with herself, this wouldn’t end well for you. “WE’RE INVITING YOU OVER FOR ANIME AND A SLEEPOVER, NERD” Man, she was direct. You thought this over, they weren’t half bad… maybe you should give them a chance? You tried to weigh your options and figured you would probably do nothing anyways. “Uh, sure. Why not” you answered, promptly having the air squeezed from your lungs by Papyrus’ hug. While sometimes they hurt your ribs, you would never admit that his hugs always kinda helped a little bit. Even if they were for silly things, the contact felt nice. You noticed that being this close to monsters was weird as you could feel a slight vibration coming from their chest along with extremely muffled music, as if they had a song on the lowest volume coming through earbuds in their pocket. You assumed it was their magic but you could never be sure. 

The gang all entered your number into their phones and you gave them all thumbs up telling them to text you the details. Papyrus looked excited to have another number in his phone which made you crookedly smile, you had grown fond of the childish skeleton. Sure, he was obnoxious but he was sweet and genuinely kind. “Are we gonna pine around much longer?” turning, you saw Sans had a huge grin and you heard Papyrus shriek “BROTHER, WE WILL LEAVE YOU HERE IF YOU DO NOT STOP AT ONCE.” You tried to hold back a snort at Paps’ outburst. You had never heard him so stern. “Don’t you mean ‘leaf’ me here?” You glanced over as Sans winked at you, sending you into a fit of laughter as Papyrus yelled some more. “I AM SORRY HUMAN BUT WE NEED TO…” he seemed to be pondering his word choice “VACATE THE AREA BEFORE MY BROTHER ASSALTS US WITH ANYMORE OF HIS TERRIBLE PUNS!” With that Papyrus picked up Sans and strode briskly toward the car with Undyne and Alphys tagging along behind them. You waved at them, watching the van turn the corner before heading back to where the pizza and Emilie were waiting.

You arrived at the clearing to the smell of pizza and firewood. Welcoming the scent, you found a seat next to the pizza box and Emilie. “Thanks for the pizza, Em.” She waved you off, taking a bite of her slice. “S’no problem.” After finishing most of the pizza, you both sat in comfortable silence before Emilie cleared her throat, “So, are we not going to talk about the skeleton guy that was clearly making you blush?” you glanced sideways toward her, she had her full attention on you. “Uh no, we’re not.” You said with finality. She snorted, “C’mon _____, it’s okay if you like him. I won’t judge you, I would just be glad someone could make you happy, you know that.” You thought over her statement for a while, “I can’t” you whispered, rubbing your arm and staring at some twigs on the ground. “Well, why not? I know what you’ve been through is traumatic but you’re doing better than I would, hell, than anyone would.” She shook her head, “All I’m saying is that you deserve to be happy, ______. If this guy makes you happy, I say go for it. You only live one life, ya know?” You gripped the wood seat and held back your tears. “You don’t understand, Em. Every time I see him I feel guilt. Every time I talk to him I feel dirty and disgusting. I can’t.” you said evenly. She put her hand on your arm, “_______, as long as I’ve known you, you’ve always worn a fake smile. Maybe it’s time it was real. It’s just a thought. Let it simmer, think it over. I’ll still be here regardless.” 

She smiled, patting your shoulder and grabbing the pizza box. She stood and went to throw away the remnants of dinner. You thought over her words silently. Deep down you knew she was right but you couldn’t admit it to yourself no matter how hard you tried. You fought to believe her words but it wouldn’t click. Thinking of Sans brought the same feelings regardless of how hard you reinforced Emilie’s words. You huffed, “Hey… Em? I’ll lock up the office and finish cleaning up. You head home and get some rest.” She turned toward you with a look of concern, “Are you sure? I can help if you need it” you shook your head, holding your hand out for the keys. She tossed them over to you hesitantly “Okay but if you need anything just call me. And keep in mind what I said.” She gave you one last look of concern and turned to walk the path to the office. 

You disassembled the telescopes, rolled the maps, and piled everything in the cart. When you were sure everything was in the cart and the tables were folded against the log, you took a deep breath. It hadn’t been so bad this time. You looked up at the stars and wondered if your secret spot was still unobstructed by trees. You bit your lip and looked toward the steep hill covered in vines leading to the spot when suddenly you heard a branch crack. Turning toward the noise, you saw Sans smiling sheepishly at you.

You scrunched your eyebrows together, “What are you still doing here, skels” you sighed out. You could never have a moment to yourself. “You seemed upset today and I figured you might wanna talk about it.” You huffed, crossing your arms and looking toward the fire. “Unless you want some space?” You peeked up at him and he was grinning wider at you, you tried to fight the crooked smile from your lips. He chuckled, “I apollo-gize for sneaking up on you, thought you might be lonely.” You failed to keep your snort in and took a deep breath, “what do you want, Sans?” he was smiling sadly at you, seemingly thinking of what to say. “I want you to talk to me” he said as though he believed every word he said to be true. 

You huffed, still wanting to get to your secret spot you glanced toward the steep hill and back to Sans. He seemed to notice this and looked at you patiently for an answer. “Do you…uh… wanna see something? It’s kind of a secret.” You looked over at him and he seemed… relieved maybe? He nodded. “You have to follow me, it’s up this way.” You said, turning and putting your feet in the right spots to hoof it up to the top. Pulling yourself up on the edge by a branch, you looked down at the bottom to see Sans was missing. Looking up on the cliff, you jumped, he was right next to you. “Jiminy cricket!” you yelled, smacking his arm. “Warn me next time!” He chuckled, motioning for you to continue.   
“Jiminy cricket?” he asked, holding back laughter. “Yeah from the uh, Disney movies, you know? Pinocchio?” He hummed, “I’ve never watched em.” You stopped in your tracks almost causing him to crash into you. You looked at him over your shoulder, “Pardon?” You saw his pin pricks shift to anywhere but your eyes, skull starting to drip sweat from your expression as he stuttered about never watching them. “Oh, you’re shitting me. You know nothing about Disney?” You had fully turned toward him now. How the hell could anyone live without the stuff? “Uh… no, not really” he said and you shook your head, mumbling “You poor unfortunate soul” and turning back to the path. 

“I love Disney stuff, I’ll have to show you some Disney movies to educate you” you said with finality. He muttered something about enjoying that and you kept on to the peak of the hill. It was a small clearing with soft grass and a few wildflower patches. The tree branches parted just so in order for you to see the moon and surrounding stars with pin point clarity. You sat amongst the wildflowers minding your skirt and patted the spot next to you. Sans plopped down next to you, brushing the sleeve of his thick hoodie against your skin, giving you goosebumps. “This is my favorite part of the whole forest” you whispered, looking up at the stars. “It’s beautiful here” He muttered and turned to you, “why did you bring me here?” You looked down at your boots, fidgeting with a buckle. “You seem to like the sky a lot so I figured you might like it here” you stated truthfully. You looked up and saw him smiling softly at you, “thank you for showing me this” he said quietly and you smiled. 

Realizing it was a genuine smile, you thought back to Emilie’s words. Damn her and her accuracy. You were pulled away from your thoughts by Sans putting his hand on your shoulder. “You can talk to me about stuff that’s bothering you if you want. I know… I know you don’t really know me but sometimes it’s nice to have someone from the outside understand.” He smiled softly and rubbed your shoulder a bit, it felt nice so you allowed it for now. “Thanks, but I’m fine” you mumbled almost automatically. He looked a little sad at your response and took his hand away. You missed the weight of his hand. “Will you be at the sleepover?” you asked, feeling your face warm a little. “heh, yeah it’s at my house.” You felt your eyes widen as your stomach dropped.

Oh, fuck.


	7. The Telescope

The panic swirled in your stomach, how could you not realize this? Why did you think it would just be Undyne and Alphys? And to top it all off, it was at HIS house for Christ sake. Your anxiety made you envision literally every possible thing that could go wrong with a situation like that. You tried to calm your breathing, Sans looked kinda worried already probably by your expression and quickened breathing. You couldn’t remember the last time you had an anxiety attack around someone else, panicked by that thought, you tried to settle down. You tried forcing a fake casual smile but that only made Sans look more nervous. “Hey uh are you ok?” He put his hand out like he was expecting you to breakdown or something. “I-I’m fine, I gotta go.” You stammered out and stood to leave. Sans grabbed your arm, “hey wait, please-“ you paused, still giving your fake smile you realized. “Please talk to me about what’s bothering you, I know you aren’t fine.” He pleaded. You grunted, feeling angry that he saw through you, pulling your arm from his grasp. “Why?! Why do you even keep following me around, anyways? Why do you even care?!” Hearing your voice crack, you felt the heat of your anger and frustration take over as your fists clenched at your sides. His eye sockets widened, obviously not expecting you to be so blunt.

“You seem like you need someone to talk to” He said carefully, glancing up at you sadly. You scoffed, “Well I don’t need anyone, I’m fine on my own.” You spat, turning to leave again. He shook his head, chuckling. “What’s so funny” You growled angrily, turning back to him. He waved you off, “Nothin’, you just remind me of someone I know.” He approached you and you took a step back, but he put his hands out as if to say he wasn’t gonna do anything to hurt you. You narrowed your eyes at him, “Stay away from me, Skels” you bit out even though your voice cracked from the confrontation. He laughed heartily and took another step toward you. “Kiddo, I don’t mean to tell you how to cope with things but I can feel your soul trembling from over here.” What the hell does that mean? Trembling? You pulled your eyebrows together as he took another step forward. “You can keep pushing me and everyone else away but sooner or later you’re gonna snap from holding all that in.” He looked at you morosely and was only a foot away from you now. You were glued to your spot, your heart aching from the truth in his words. Your head spun from emotion. You shook your head, “P-please just give up on me” you begged feeling the aching grow in your chest. Looking up at Sans you saw him slowly shaking his head and he reached out to rub your arm. “Don’t count on it, Bud.” He whispered, pulling you slowly into a hug. You let him, feeling the warmth seep through his hoodie. You rested your cheek on his arm, feeling the guilt set in but willing it to go away. He was rubbing your back and resting his chin on your head, it would have felt nice if it wasn’t for the anxiety and guilt. He wasn’t uncomfortable to hug, you thought, maybe the sharp edges of his shoulders could be avoided but the hoodie really helped. The weight of his arms on your back was a gentle feeling that you hadn’t had in a long time. You heard that familiar hum of almost too quiet music and tried to listen but you couldn’t make it out. When you couldn’t fight the guilt swirling in your gut anymore, you pulled away from him.

“I-I’m sorry I freaked out on you.” You looked bashfully at your shoes, still only a foot from his. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, “s’ok pal, I know you didn’t mean it” He said, smiling sadly. You thought his cheeks looked a little blue and you wondered if that was his equivalent to blushing. “Well thank you again.” You whispered to him. Realizing how late it must be you asked, “Oh, shit. What time is it? It’s gotta be crazy late right?” You bit your lip, catching his attention as he blindly grabbed for his phone showing you that it was 12:46 PM. You gasped and started toward the path. Sans followed behind slowly until he grabbed your hand at the top of the cliff. You felt your cheeks warm and were about to pull your hand away from his before you suddenly felt your stomach drop. Opening your eyes again you realized you were at the bottom of the steep hill next to the golf cart. You looked up at the cliff and back to sans, mouth agape, to see that he had a shit eating grin. “Did you j-just…?” you stammered, looking back where you were and making sure you had all your limbs. Sans just shrugged, “yep, you just teleported.” As if you both hadn’t just defied the laws of physics. Your mind reeled, were you the first human to teleport? Holy shit. 

You looked over to see Sans rocking back and forth on his feet, eye sockets closed, probably waiting for you to grasp what happened. “Uh I just have to take the cart back to the office…” You mumbled, glancing toward the cart and back to Sans, who now had one eye socket open half way. He seemed really tired. “Y-you don’t have to come with, you can go home if you want. You look-“ You laughed a little under your breath and Sans grin grew almost knowing what you were going to say. “You look bone tired” you stuttered out between hysterical laughter. This guy probably thought you were insane. But instead you heard a light chuckle resonate from him, he shook his head at you. “Stealing my jokes now, eh? I feel betrayed.” He put his hand to his chest in mock offense and smiled softly at you. You smiled crookedly and put the key in the ignition, starting the cart as you saw Sans hop in the passenger seat and pull his legs onto the dashboard. You rolled your eyes and started to putter away from the clearing, leaving the embers of the fire to smother themselves. 

You parked the cart near the back of the office and grabbed the telescopes while Sans grabbed the box of instruments. Grabbing the keys and opening the office door, you directed Sans to put the box in a storage closet and set the telescopes on top. You took your telescope and set it on the desk, heading to get your helmet, bag, and jacket. You went through the office, yawning, turning off lights and locking doors. Coming back to the main office, you saw Sans making himself at home in the desk chair and propping his feet on the desk. What caught your attention was the telescope in his hands which made you drop your helmet as well as your stomach. “Can you put that back in the case please” you said a little louder than you anticipated. He looked a little confused by your reaction and moved to put the instrument back in the case. You moved up to the case, taking it back out and inspecting it thoroughly before gently putting it back in. “Is that your telescope?” he asked quietly, looking over your expression. You took a deep breath, “No… it’s his.” You whispered, stroking the cold metal before closing and locking the case. You gently set it on a high shelf in the same closet as the others. You moved to pick up your helmet and headed for the door, motioning with your head for Sans to exit. 

Walking to the parking lot was quiet, until Sans quietly asked “Who is he?” and you felt your face pale. You felt some mix of emotions settle in your stomach. Your mouth felt glued shut but your head pounded, you knew you needed to answer or he would press more. “He’s no one.” You said more quickly than you thought possible, feeling your pace quicken to your bike. It looked like Sans might try asking another question by his expression, “Please drop it” You pleaded quietly. He seemed to back off at that. Good. You were almost to your bike now. Glancing over you thought you saw Sans look a little disappointed behind his fake smile. 

Reaching your bike, you hopped on immediately and started it. Shoving your helmet on, you gave the skeleton a salute but no time to say anything before bolting off on your bike. You felt a little guilty leaving him alone so suddenly like that. Wait, what? You felt… guilt? Toward Sans of all people (well, monsters). That was new. You pushed down the feelings of frustration and uncertainty as you sped toward your apartment building. 

Reaching the parking lot you rolled your bike into your spot and climbed the stairs to your apartment. Practically slamming the door open, you put your things away and sat on the futon. Shoving your face into your pillow and screaming as hard as you could made you feel a little relieved in the stress department. You laid on the futon, staring at the ceiling for a bit, shifting through your emotions. You felt your phone vibrate a reminder in your back pocket. Pulling it out, you saw that you had six new messages and set it on your chest. You rubbed your temples, willing the headache you felt coming on to go away. Sighing heavily, you unlocked the screen and saw that three were from Undyne as well as two from Papyrus and there was one from Sans.

9:24 PM Undyne:

HEY PUNK!!! THE SLEEPOVER IS GONNA BE THURSDAY AT 7

So she yelled even in her text messages, why did you expect anything else?

9:26 PM Undyne:

ITS GONNA BE AT PAPS HOUSE 

9:32 PM Undyne:

THE ADDRESS IS 586 DREEMUR LANE 

SEE YOU THERE NERD

You took a deep breath, what had you gotten yourself into? You hadn’t been to a sleepover in years. Your anxiety came back with a vengeance as you contemplated trying to weasel out of it. You checked Papyrus’ messages,

9:22 Paps: 

HUMAN! I AM VERY EXCITED TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH YOU AND BUILD OUR FRIENDSHIP! NYEH HEHEH 

9:28 Paps:

I WILL BE MAKING THE REQUIRED FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI 

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! : )

Your heart practically melted. Bless Papyrus. You couldn’t weasel out of it now. You found yourself smiling as you pulled open Sans’ message.

1:43 AM Skels:

Sorry if I upset u, goodnight ______

You felt the guilt come back again. “UGH” you growled out, throwing your phone across the room effectively knocking something over. You shook your head, closing your eyes, not wanting to see what it was. Maybe you could prepare yourself for it? Meditate a lot and drink nothing but tea? You had time she said the sleepover was Thursday, right? You jolted up and your eyes flew open. “That’s tomorrow!” you hissed. 

_____________________________________________

Sans watched your bike speed away on to the street and chuckled. You sure were good about running away from him. He pulled his phone out from his hoodie pocket and typed a quick apology before he told you goodnight. Putting his hands back in the hoodie pockets, he sighed and looked up at the stars one last time before teleporting home. The home was silent, Papyrus had gone to bed before he left to check on you. He climbed the stairs to his room, shifting through his emotions. It felt so good to have you in his arms. He imagined hugging you again, pulling you close to him and feeling your quickened breathing from your temper tantrum. Your hand gripped tightly to his arm, laying your head on his shoulder. Feeling your soul calm down in his embrace, the quiet peacefulness that fell over both of you. 

He shook his head, you practically hated him. Your words rang through his skull, ‘why do you even care?’ He reached his bedroom and snapped his fingers, effectively unlocking the door and swinging it open with the wave of his hand. Shuffling into the messy room, he waved his hand again to swing the door quietly closed. He sighed and sat on his bed, letting his skull fall into his hands with a few sounds of clicks coming from the bones. Why DID he care so much? Maybe it was because you reminded him of himself? No, that can’t be all. He felt something toward you, he admitted to himself. But he knew that wasn’t the only reason why he was trying to help you. 

He looked out the window, the city scape twinkled with lights in the distance. He thought about your reaction to him touching the high tech telescope. ‘It was his’ you had said, but who was he? An ex-lover? A family member? He tried to figure out who the mystery guy was from your small clues but there weren’t enough pieces to his puzzle yet. He sighed, maybe that’s why you wouldn’t let him in… you were probably still hung up on whoever this other guy was. He leaned back on the bed, checking his phone for messages from you and seeing an empty inbox. 

He thought back to your coworker, glaring at you both, before he had scared him into being interested in his shoes. You had been biting your lip quite a bit at the time which he assumed was a nervous habit of yours but he couldn’t help but stare when you did. Just the thought made him squirm in his seat, he wanted so much to bite that lip for you. He shook himself from those thoughts, you probably hated him, he reminded himself. He wished he knew more about your life, if that kid was any trouble for you. If you were okay being at work with that kid. If you were staying up to ward off nightmares again tonight but just didn’t want to talk to him. If you hated him or were just scared to open up to someone else. If you were in trouble. The thought made his gut twist. He shook his head and scratched the back of his skull. You’d be fine, you were a tough one. He couldn’t follow you everywhere, it’d only scare you and probably make things worse. 

He rolled onto his side and decided a nap might get rid of this headache. He drifted into sleep thinking of your green eyes, you looking up at him with a crooked smile.


	8. NO REGRETTI SPAGHETTI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you for your kudos and comments omg! :)

The morning of the slumber party was stressful and chaotic to say the least. You had already drank 3 cups of tea within the 4 hours you’d been awake and while it meant you had to pee more, it didn’t do much for your nerves. You had packed the ultimate bag for the event. Pajama tank top and shorts, your makeup (which you decided you’d have to sleep in, in order to not have an anxiety attack), a change of clothes for tomorrow, tea packets in case they had none, and a few Disney DVDs. You figured if Sans hadn’t seen them, the others probably hadn’t either. Why not bring them along? It might even help you relax. You tossed your favorite stuffed animal on top of the bag and checked yourself in the mirror one last time. 

You looked tired as usual, a little grumpier than normal but overall okay. Your hair tousled gently over your shoulders and you had a maroon tank top, black cardigan, and leggings combo that you figured was lazy but great for watching movies on the couch. You did a simple winged liner and wore your darkest shade of lipstick. You actually felt kinda… cute. Smiling, you did a little dance along to your Ipod. You shimmied over to the bag, zipping it and checking to make sure you had everything before checking your   
phone. It was 6:22 meaning you had plenty of time to drive over as your GPS on your phone said it was only fifteen minutes away. 

Checking yourself in the mirror one last time and grabbing your backpack, you headed to the door. You kept the pep in your step following the beat of the music. Putting your helmet on, you started the bike and drove toward the brothers’ house. Entering the neighborhood, you realized this was a monster subdivision. When the monsters had surfaced, they had pockets full of gold. Real, actual gold. It turned out that their gold coins were worth almost ten times more on the surface. This meant most monsters were loaded. But that didn’t mean that some didn’t have difficulty finding jobs or someone to sell their house to them. They ended up just buying land not far from the city and building their own subdivisions for just monsters. It seemed to work well for them as most of them were gated and guarded for added security. 

Pulling up to the gate of the subdivision, your jaw dropped at the size of the houses beyond the gate. Some were massive, almost castle like. Some were as small as cottages but intricately decorated. It seemed like the monsters had built their dream homes and you felt a bit happy for them. They deserved all of this. Your mouth clicked closed when the guard approached your bike. You lifted the visor of your helmet and smiled, “Hi, I’m just here to see Undyne and Papyrus. 586 Dreemur Lane?” The guard was a dog… person? He stood on his hind legs in a security uniform and sniffed you. You tried not to lean away from his nose practically in your face. “Uh, I promise I’m not a burglar or anything.” You sputtered, trying anything to get out of being sniffed more. He pulled back and barked happily at you, turning to the little office next to the gate and pressing a button that slowly opened the gates. You saw him panting and wagging his tail at you, obviously waiting for you to go through the gate. “Um, thanks!” you waved, kicking off and slowly driving past the houses of all sizes and shapes. 

You pulled up to a two level house with the number 586 labeled on the front, just like Undyne had said. It had a balcony on the right side, a few windows scattered over the exterior, and two mailboxes near the curb. You parked your bike and noticed that one was filled to the brim with letters. Seeing the name ‘Sans’ painted sloppily on the side, you nodded, your suspicions were confirmed. You moved the kickstand out and took your earbuds out, sticking them in the front backpack pocket. Taking a deep breath, you hesitantly made your way to the door. 

You raised your hand to knock and put it down. You could leave, right now, and you’d never have to talk to them again. You didn’t have to do anything. The idea became more enticing as you heard a crash and some yelling/laughter coming from inside. You started to turn when the door opened and you glanced over to see Sans in the doorway. “Aw, c’mon don’t tell me you’re leaving already” he said sarcastically. A thousand emotions flooded through you. How the hell did he know you were contemplating booking it? Was he watching for you? He chuckled at your exasperated expression, “Don’t worry I won’t let em get too rowdy.” He assured you quietly, ushering you inside. You took a deep breath and took a step through the threshold. 

It was actually a really nice home. Very warm and cozy feeling for how large it was. To your right was a small dining room, straight ahead was a large kitchen, and the living room to the left. Stairs led to the second floor on the far left, which had a balcony overlooking the living room. From where you stood you saw obviously Paps’ bedroom, a door slightly open to show a bathroom, and a door that was closed but… had magic fire coming out from under it? You could hear Papyrus and Undyne in the kitchen being exceptionally loud. Alphys was on the couch watching some sort of anime and glancing up from her phone to the screen back and forth. You stood awkwardly in the entry for a minute before Sans nudged you, “Wanna sit on the couch?” You nodded, taking off your boots and leaving your bag by the door. Sans practically fell onto the couch next to Alphys and watched you sit tentatively at the other end, putting as much space between you two as you could. 

After feeling awkward and out of place watching an anime called Kitty Kiss Mewmew? Mewmew Kissy Cutie? You couldn’t remember, the plot was giving you a headache. Alphys seemed to be enjoying it though. Sans had appeared to fall asleep, so you were on your own. That is until Papyrus had finished making spaghetti with Undyne. “HUMAN! I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE HERE!” he said, giving Sans an angry look. “Tada” you said, giving lazy spirit fingers. “WELL, I AM HAPPY YOU MADE IT. WE JUST FINISHED SPAGHETTI IF YOU’D LIKE SOME!” he said excitedly. You didn’t wanna hurt his feelings but your anxiety was making your stomach turn and you felt too awkward at the moment to accept. “Uh, I’m not… really hungry.” You looked at your lap and out of the corner of your eye you saw Sans open one eyesocket half way to watch you. That bitch! You should have known he was pretending just to get out of watching the anime. You felt your face warm at all the sudden attention, maybe you should have just accepted it? “WELL… IF YOU’RE SURE…” Papyrus said, obviously deflated by your decision.

Your stomach, in response, made a growling noise that of course everyone noticed. Sans chuckled lowly. He really seemed to be enjoying your awkwardness and anxiety, didn’t he? You shot him a look which he ignored, “It sounds like you’re hungry, buddy. Why not just try it?” You looked back up at Papyrus and he was wringing his gloved hands, looking between you and Sans. “Sure Paps, I’ll try your spaghetti” you said quietly. He squealed, dashing off to the kitchen and returned with plates full of the familiar noodles and pasta sauce. He handed each of you a plate and waited on the loveseat to see your reaction. Smiling weakly, you twirled a few noodles on your fork. You took a tentative bite and immediately pretended to like it before even registering the taste. When the taste kicked in, you were pleasantly surprised.

“Oh my gosh. Paps! This is really good! Where did you learn to make this?” You asked, taking another bite. It was delicious and garlicy, a little spice with meatball mixed into the sauce. Paps had an orange hue to his cheeks. “O-OF COURSE IT IS GOOD HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS MAKE NOTHING BUT DELICIOUS FOOD!” he said matter-of-factly, “BUT I DID GRADUATE FROM CULINARY SCHOOL A FEW MONTHS AGO AND I JUST GOT MY FIRST JOB AS A CHEF LAST MONTH!” He looked so proud of himself. You beamed at him, “That’s great, Pap! I never knew you could cook, much less that you were a chef. Good for you!” you said wholeheartedly. 

Undyne came in with her plate of spaghetti, sitting on the floor in front of Alphys. She told you all about how Papyrus used to make really bad spaghetti all the time until she and Sans had convinced him to try culinary school. She told you about her owning the local gym and how Alphys worked on magic and science combination experiments with the government. You and Alphys had a discussion about the progress of combining magic and science for a long while, chatting about whether they were helping NASA at all. The two of you talked about how magic might help satellites, rockets, and other instruments go farther and see more. The entire time, you wondered aloud, knowing Alphys would understand most of your verbiage. It was nice having another scientist to banter with. You noticed Sans was paying close attention even though he was trying to act like he was sleeping. Every so often he would crack an eye to watch you rant excitedly about things you had heard NASA was up to.

You realized that Paps and Undyne had given up on trying to be part of the conversation. Feeling kinda bad about excluding them indirectly, you asked if they had seen Disney movies yet. “WHAT IS A DISNEY?” You laughed a little, pulling the DVDs from your bag and setting them on the floor near Undyne. Paps got up from his spot on the loveseat to come up on your other side. You gave them the three choices of Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland, and Cinderella. They might as well start with the basics you thought. You gave a brief explanation of the plot of the movies, being careful not to spoil anything. 

They had all decided on Peter Pan, interested in the idea of Neverland, pirates, and mermaids. You opened the case and pushed the DVD into the player. After fumbling with Pap over the inputs, you finally got it on. You moved to sit back in your original spot in the corner of the couch. Looking over, you saw Sans asleep again and rolled your eyes. Pap grabbed himself a blanket and snuggled into the loveseat when Undyne stood, “Move bone boy, I wanna sit next to my girl” she said quietly, not wanting to disturb Pap from the movie. He scooted closer to you and you moved as far against the arm as you could in anticipation. She sat next to Alphys, pushing Sans even closer to you. Great. His arm was practically on top of yours at this point and you tried to shift away and focus on the movie. You tried to extra ignore his shit eating grin.

There were a few questions from the gang of monsters about the movie, like why there were so many orphaned boys on the island. You answered them all using what little knowledge you had about the myths of Peter Pan and how he would persuade children to come with him to Neverland and kidnap them. Papyrus was enthralled with Captain Hook and his pirate ship, while he didn’t think highly of his actions, he enjoyed his ‘can do spirit’ as he explained. Undyne thought the mermaids were too airheaded and huffed at their scenes. Alphys was giddy over the romance between Wendy and Peter. Sans didn’t have many reactions besides puns (which everyone groaned at) except for when Peter was explaining how to get to Neverland, the second star to the right. You lip-synced along with the song to it instinctively and looked over to see him watching you lip-sync with a soft smile. You blushed and stopped, pulling your attention to your lap. Looking back up, you saw Sans smirking and watching the movie again. 

After the movie, Paps was feeling pretty tired so he went up to bed after giving each one of you a hug. Sans went up to read him a story, which was pretty cute you admitted to yourself. While Sans was upstairs, Undyne proposed shots and pulled out a bottle of tequila, wiggling her eyebrows. You shrugged, “Why not.” If anything it would make you more relaxed in this situation, you figured. You went to change into your pajamas while Undyne got the shots ready. 

You grabbed your folded pile of PJs out of your bag and shuffled up the stairs into the bathroom, locking the door behind you. You changed quickly, balling your dirty clothes and using a tissue to rub off the obvious makeup like lipstick and eyeliner. Coming out of the bathroom you almost crashed into Sans. Muttering an apology, you picked up the cardigan that had fallen out of your hands and looked up to see Sans staring at you. You slowly began to realize this was the most skin he had ever seen of you. The feeling of self-consciousness washing over you suddenly, you began to back up. He was still just staring, a slow smile spreading across his skull. Feeling uncomfortable, you needed to find a way out of this weird staring situation. “Uh, great talk.” You mumbled, giving him a finger gun with your free hand and turning to walk away. Quick thinking, ______. Awesome job.

Moving down the stairs in lightning speed, you threw your clothes in your backpack and headed to the kitchen. Undyne had the shot glasses out and filled but Alphys and she were giggling over hushed whispers. They looked up at your entry and giggled more violently. “W-what?” you asked, feeling self-conscious yet again. They both shook their heads, “OH NOTHING!” Undyne said ending it with a cackle. “U-Undyne, be quiet! Papyrus!” Alphys scolded with a giggle. You sighed and took a seat at the end of the table. Seeing that their giggling wasn’t going to cease anytime soon, you took one of the poured out shots and downed it. Undyne turned at this, “Damn, Punk!” she snorted out. You shrugged and swallowed a few times, willing the familiar slight burning to go away. 

It was then that Sans decided to grace all of you with his presence. Undyne and Alphys erupted in a fresh wave of laughter. He sat across from Undyne and leaned his head on his hand, shrugging lazily at you. You rolled your eyes, this was going to be a long night. You reached out and took presumably Undyne’s shot, downing this one just like the last. “HEY!” she loudly whispered, “That one was mine!” You handed her back the shot glass, “Here, it’s yours again.” She snorted, grabbing the bottle and refilling the glass. “You’re something else, punk” she said, clinking glasses with Alphys as they both knocked them back. Sans just pushed his glass around, staring at the table. You felt the warm buzz hit you and you sunk into your chair. Yeah, this would work out. You could handle tonight.

The night went on like that, Undyne and Alphys took a few more shots and Sans had none. He made a few fish puns toward Undyne and she threatened him drunkenly. You all talked about Undyne and Alphys’ houses and how their jobs were going. After a while of chatting, everyone looked absolutely pooped. You all decided to hit the hay and headed toward the living room. Sans disappeared and reappeared with a mess of pillows and blankets. You were setting up camp on the floor when Undyne stopped you, “Hey, you can sleep on the couch, no need to be on the floor.” She whispered and you shook your head, “No, that’s okay” you countered. She wouldn’t let up, “Look it’s fine you can take the love seat, we have the big couch.” You ignored her this time and kept setting up your makeshift floor bed. Sans had looked over at your exchange with curiosity while he helped Alphys pull sheets over the big couch. She tapped your shoulder, “Here, I’ll help.” She grabbed your pillow and threw it to the loveseat and went to take your blanket when you grabbed her wrist. “Undyne, I cannot sleep on the couch. I need to sleep on the floor.” You said evenly with finality. 

Her eye widened at you in confusion for a second before pulling her wrist out of your hold and rubbing it with the other hand. You mumbled an apology and leaned over to grab your pillow from the loveseat. Settling down into the makeshift bed with your stuffed animal, you looked up to see Sans looking down at you with a crooked smile. You felt your chest warm with… something. “Comfy?” he whispered, crouching to your level. You glared at him, “Go away, Skels” you half whispered, half hissed at him. He quietly gasped, clutching his chest, pretending to be hit by your words. You rolled your eyes at him and he winked at you, you had blinked and a second later he was gone.


	9. A Cruel Trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It felt like you were boiling in the sun from all the black you were wearing. Your chest rose and fell shallowly and someone put their hand on your shoulder. You couldn’t breathe yet you felt nothing. No emotion, no pain, no sadness as you clutched your chest with numb fingers. Your vision became blurred, looking around you realized where you were. Rows of people dressed in all black surrounded you. Your head started to spin and your stomach dropped. The panic set in, you can’t be here again. A muffled voiced asked you if you were all right in a sickly sweet voice. You heard someone else ask you if you wanted to say any words. You heard yourself say a shaken ‘yes’ and a scream let loose in your mind, fighting what seemed like was inevitably going to happen. You stumbled forward toward the coffin with a choked whimper. You couldn’t stop yourself no matter how hard you fought.

The priest looked at you mournfully as you felt something wet on your cheeks. The silence rung harshly through your ears, the slight wind was all you could hear. Heavily making your way toward the coffin, you saw it was closed, awaiting to be lowered and you tried to force your eyes closed. You heard someone sobbing out ‘I love you’ and ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again before realizing you were speaking. You collapsed onto the hard wood of the casket, feeling the wracked sobs run their course. You clawed at the lid of the box, whimpering out his name, trying to will him back to life. The misery enveloped you and hung in your chest. 

Then the lid began to shake as if someone was trapped inside. You felt horror wash over you as you realized he had been pounding on the lid for someone to let him out. You shrieked, tearing at the closure. It wouldn’t budge. You felt hands on your shoulders, pulling you away from the coffin. Screaming at them to let you go, you watched the box get lowered into the ground, still hearing the wood splintering from the inside. You fought the hands around you with all your might. Maybe if you got free… Maybe if you let him out! You thrashed your limbs, sobbing and begging to be let go.

And you woke up to a very frightened looking Sans trying to keep your flailing limbs under control. He was holding you down, shaking you slightly and whispering your name, trying to wake you up. Your breathing was ragged, you were covered in sweat, and you had been crying. Your eyes stung as you blinked trying to take in your surroundings. “Hey, hey it’s okay. I got you, it’s okay.” He was repeating over and over in a low whisper. “S-Sans?” you choked out, he forced a crooked smile. “Yeah, it’s me, bud. You all here?” You nodded slowly and tried to stop the tears that began flowing, realizing it was just a dream. “It was a trick… just a trick.” You choked on the words. “Hey, hey it’s okay. It’s gonna be okay.” He whispered, helping you sit up and rubbing your back. “It was just a bad dream” he croaked. 

You looked around the living room, Undyne and Alphys were still asleep, piled on top of each other. Damn, they were heavy sleepers. Your makeshift bed was sprawled across the floor and Sans was sitting on the floor next to you, leaning over one hand to rub your back. He looked extremely worried and tired. You pulled your knees up and put your face in your hands. “How exactly did you find me” you muttered, rubbing the tears from your eyes. Sans sighed and shifted his weight, “Well, I came down to get a glass of water and you were… uh crying and sobbing kinda loud about something letting you go… You were tossing and turning pretty bad so I figured you needed to be woken up.” He explained slowly.   
You nodded, taking a deep breath. You needed your bag and to be outside immediately. “Do you have a porch or like a backyard or something” you asked quietly. He looked a mixture of confused and worried but nodded, standing and giving you his hand to help you up. You stood a bit shakily and waved off his attempt to help you. You grabbed your bag from the entryway and followed Sans upstairs, using the handrail religiously. He led you to the door you saw fire spouting underneath earlier. Your breathing had finally calmed down enough at this point that you only had slight shudders every so often. You forced yourself to not think of the dream. He was gone and he was never coming back. It was a cruel trick, you admitted to yourself over and over again. 

Sans snapped his fingers and the door unlocked itself, parting to let you both in. You pulled your eyebrows together and looked to him for an answer. He shrugged and opened the door, ushering you in and closing it behind you. You looked around the room, illuminated slightly by the moonlight coming in through the glass window of the sliding door. It was messy, there were socks and garbage everywhere. “Is this your room” you asked, looking over the mattress in the corner and the stacks of physics books on the dresser. “Heh, yeah… what gave it away?” he mumbled, scratching the back of his skull nervously. You pointed to the flashlight duct taped to the lamp and snorted, looking over at him with an eyebrow raised. 

You saw a few drops of sweat form on his skull and he smiled nervously, “I’ve been meaning to get that fixed.” You rolled your eyes and moved toward the sliding door. Pulling the curtain to the side, you unlocked and pulled the door open, turning back to him you jerked your thumb outside in a silent question. He nodded and followed you out onto the balcony, shutting the door behind you both. There were two chairs with soft looking cushions and a small table, a strand of soft twinkling lights wrapped around the balcony railing. You sat down and began rummaging in your bag, pulling out a box and a lighter.

Sans watched you, pretending to be calm but at this point you could see through him (hah), that he was extremely worried. You pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long inhale. Sans’ smile looked a little more forced, “I didn’t know you smoked” he said more like a question than a statement. You exhaled away from him and took a deep breath, already feeling calmer. “I don’t usually, only for really bad ones.” You said quietly, looking out over the balcony. Sans watched you for a bit, looking unsure of what to do. “Do you want to talk about it?” he said finally, shifting his pin pricks to the cigarette and back to you. You crookedly smiled and fidgeted with the box, the lid was already wrinkled and ripped from past post-nightmare smokes. “Nope, I don’t” you muttered, keeping your eyes on the box and letting out another puff of smoke.

“Isn’t smoking bad for humans?” his voice sounded a little strained and you looked over to see a few sweat droplets forming on his skull as he shifted his pin pricks over you. You shrugged and leaned back in your chair, willing yourself to forget the nightmare. You pulled your feet onto the railing of the balcony, taking another inhale and closing your eyes. You let the gentle night breeze and the smoke lull you to a relaxed peace and leveled your breathing. You heard Sans shifting and you opened your eyes to see him putting a cup of tea on the table between you. He must have teleported to the kitchen and back you realized. You looked up at him, feeling your cheeks warm. “Is this for me?” you asked, your voice gravely from the smoke. He nodded sleepily and pushed the mug toward you. 

You put the cigarette out on the cement and put it next to the mug to throw out inside. Pulling the steaming mug into your hands, you took a whiff and smelled one of those Christmas-y teas you loved so much. You smiled up at Sans, “No way” you loudly whispered, taking a sip. It was better than you thought, he even put honey in it. Looking up at him, he had a softer smile back on his skull and you blushed into your mug. “Thanks Sans, for the tea… and waking me up. For everything.” You drew circles into the mug with your fingertips, cradling it in your lap, unable to look at him. 

“It’s no problem, kiddo. I hate nightmares as much as the next skeleton.” He said drowsily, you felt kinda bad for waking him up. “You can go back to sleep if you want, I’m okay now I think.” You said, biting your lip nervously. He sighed, chuckling a little. “Well, if I could I would.” You looked over to see him looking at the concrete and rubbing the side of his skull with his hand. “I know what you mean” you whispered, taking another sip of your tea. 

Why couldn’t you just talk to him? Why were you like this? You asked yourself over and over, trying to find something close to an answer. He obviously cared enough to help you   
come down from one of your more extreme nightmares. He was constantly looking out for you, why couldn’t you just open up? He didn’t seem like the type to take advantage of you. But when do they ever, you thought, internally rolling your eyes. But this one was different, he didn’t care about much other than your well-being. He did say he felt your soul trembling… whatever that meant. Maybe he had the kind of magic to help with that if it was a magic thing. Who knows? Maybe he could help you, period. He more than deserved a shot at the moment. Maybe the guilt would go away eventually. You looked over at Sans and he was staring up at the stars, looking content. You felt a flutter in your stomach and decided you would at least try.

The two of you sat in comfortable silence for a long while, looking at the stars and the moon. Enjoying the crisp fall air blowing through every so often. You shivered and shifted in your seat, hoping Sans didn’t notice. “You cold?” Damn it. You shook your head in response, why did you think it would be okay to be outside in shorts and a tank top in fall? He chuckled lowly, “Here” you glanced over and saw him pulling his hoodie off and handing it to you. You looked up at him and back to the jacket. Reaching out, you hesitantly took his hoodie, slipping your arms into the fur lined sleeves. You were surprised when you were met with instant heat and you melted into it. 

“Thanks” you muttered, pulling the hoodie around you. You looked up at him to see he was smiling softly at you and he had that hint of adoration back in his look again. You felt your cheeks warm and yawned, rubbing at your eyes. Your outburst drained you of any energy from your sleep. “Maybe I should um, try going back to sleep” you said, fiddling with the zipper of the hoodie. “Do you wanna go back downstairs?” he asked, watching you half zip and unzip the hoodie. You shrugged and sighed, “Not really.” You looked over at him and he drowsily smiled a little. “Well if you want, I can bring the blankets up to my room and you can sleep on the floor in here. I can keep an eye socket out for ya.” You pondered this, feeling yourself blush at the thought of sleeping in his room. “I’m sure Undyne will have a field day with that” you sputtered, thinking of an excuse. It would be nice to not sleep alone. But it would be weird to sleep in his room. He shrugged, “I’ll make sure she understands the situation.” He assured you, sounding a little gruff. 

You sighed, “What the hell.” You stood, taking your mug and cigarette butt with you inside. Sans closed the sliding door, locking it. “Here, let me-” He took your mug and cigarette butt, promptly disappearing. You assumed he was getting the blankets and pillow, figuring you could creep around for a minute before he returned. You peered around the room, looking at his collection of books. They were all physics books, you even recognized some of the titles. Turning toward the vanity mirror on the dresser, you caught your reflection. You looked like a mess, eyes tinged red and hair all over the place. His hoodie hung off one of your shoulders and your tank top rode up your stomach. You fixed your hair as much as you could and pulled your tank top down. You were frowning at yourself when Sans interrupted your thoughts. “You look cute, don’t worry about it and come help me set up your bed.” He said quietly from behind you and you blushed, feeling caught. Turning around, you saw that he brought an all new pillow and blankets. You helped him set up the second makeshift bed and you moved to take off his hoodie before he stopped you, “keep it, might help.” He said quietly, putting his hand on your arm. “You gonna be okay?” You nodded slowly, eyeing the bed on the floor. He moved to close the curtain on the sliding door and you settled into the blankets once again. 

He plopped himself onto his mattress and whispered goodnight to you. You stared at the ceiling for a moment before whispering, “Hey Sans?” You heard him shift to face you and you followed. “I’m sorry.” You choked out. There was a long silence, “For what, _______?” he asked carefully. You looked at the carpet and whispered almost too quiet, “For shutting you out, for being mean to you, for running away from you… you don’t deserve that. I’m just… I’m just ruined and I can’t control any of this.” You felt a few warm tears spill onto the pillow case and you looked up toward Sans apologetically. You were surprised to find Sans frowning. He shook his head as much as he could laying on his side, “I know you can’t control it, you don’t need to apologize to me. I shouldn’t be sticking my lack of nose in your business.” You smiled weakly and wiped your eyes with the back of your hand.   
“You’re not ruined by the way, you’re the strongest person I know. But even strong people need help sometimes, ya know?” He said, bunching the pillow under his skull. You nodded, “I know, it’s just-“ you took a deep breath, huffing it out “hard.” You gave a small smile and he returned it, “Well, I’m here whenever you’re ready. Now, let’s get some sleep, Kiddo.” You yawned and pulled the blanket up, getting comfy. The last thing you remember is falling asleep to the almost too quiet hum of music from Sans’ soul.


	10. You Like Disney Movies, Don't You, Undyne?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM 10 chapters! I'm excited. You guys are blowing me away with all these hits, comments, and kudos. This one is kinda long since it's 10 and you guys seem to like it so much. I'm considering creating a tumblr for this story for asks and whatnot as I plan to write a lot of chapters. Let me know if that's something you guys would be interested in.  
> The title of this chapter is meant to be read in a spongebob voice because it was hilarious at the time.   
> Also, the last chapter was written listening to Drift by Alina Baraz & Galimatias which you can listen to here, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fA8paY4oKoI  
> This song is perfect for these two, especially chapter 9. I recommend listening and rereading/skimming.

Sans woke up feeling stiff and sore from little to no sleep as usual. He ran his hand over his face to try and shake the grogginess. What wasn’t usual was rolling on his other side to see you dozing peacefully on the floor next to him. He made a small surprised noise, making you crinkle your nose a little. That’s right, how could he forget that he let you sleep in his room? He held his breath, waiting to see if you’d wake up. Luckily you stayed unconscious and he watched you for a moment, feeling a smile creep across his skull.  
You had one hand tangled in your mess of hair and the other arm holding a stuffed animal in the crook of your elbow. The blanket was loosely covering your midsection and part of your leg. Your pajamas were disheveled and your cheeks matched your eyes with a slight red tinge from crying. He felt something stir in his chest when he saw you were still wearing his hoodie (which was too big on you of course) and you had nuzzled into the fur hood with a slight smile. He almost reached out to brush a few strands of hair from your face but stopped himself. 

No, you were just starting to warm up to him. He didn’t want to step over an invisible line. He had only given you his hoodie to keep you warm he told himself. He was just worried about your safety and well-being. But he couldn’t stop the swelling warm feeling in his chest when he looked at you dozing in the early morning light. All he wanted was to pull you onto the bed with him and have you nuzzle into hi- NO. He rolled over and faced away from you, he needed to stop. Even if you were warming up to him, you obviously wanted nothing to do with him romantically. You were barely friends, just sleeping over with his brother and friends… that is until he stole you away. He rubbed his temples and willed his headache away. 

Grunting quietly, he sat up and held his head in his hands. Hearing you stir, he whipped his head up to see you rolling over, clutching and nuzzling farther into the hoodie… completely forgetting about the stuffed animal. God damn it. He stood and moved quietly to the balcony, he needed some fresh air. He slid the door open almost silently and slipped out. The sun had barely cleared the trees and birds were just starting to chirp. He took a deep breath, even all the way out here, he could still feel your soul trembling. It was like an itch he couldn’t scratch, it bothered him to no end that someone so pure of soul was having so much pain to deal with. 

He sat in one of the chairs and watched the sun climb up the sky ever so slowly. He thought back to you shakily smoking out on the balcony and grimaced. How long had THAT been going on? He knew it was bad for humans… that they could die from it. He made a mental note to research the connection when you left. Then he remembered you putting your legs up on the railing and felt a bead of sweat form on his skull. When he first saw you come out of the bathroom in a tank top and shorts, he couldn’t believe his eyes. You looked beautiful without even trying and he could see more of the tattoos than ever before. It was still hard to catch glances of them though, he only got a good look at a few on the balcony. From your legs on the railing, he saw that you had tattoos on your ankles and upper thighs and couldn’t help but want to look at them closer. All he could see were silhouettes around your ankle of what he now realized were Peter Pan and the children from the movie last night and the giant clock tower you had told them was called ‘Big Ben’. You hadn’t missed a word of the song you were silently singing along to either. He laughed to himself, realizing that must have been one of your favorite movies. 

“What’s so funny” he heard you croak, whipping his head toward the door he saw you had come outside. You looked tired and groggy but overall a tiny bit happier than when you first came over last night. Still just as temptingly adorable as earlier this morning. He gulped quietly, “heh nothing, just… thinking of new puns.” You rolled your eyes and squinted toward the rising sun, putting a hand up as a visor. The sunlight was glinting off your silver hair and you pulled his hoodie back onto your shoulder. His soul fluttered a little, you had kept it on. “Why are you up so early?” you asked, glancing over at him again with those bright green eyes. “Ah, I couldn’t sleep anymore” he said a little quieter than anticipated. You just nodded and moved past him to take a seat. Your leg brushed against his and he practically felt his heart stop, if he had one that is. Shifting in his seat, he watched you plop into the cushion and sink into his hoodie. 

Sans suddenly remembered he had to talk to Undyne and Papyrus about why you slept in his room and heaved himself out of his seat. You looked up at him, almost saying ‘don’t leave’ with your eyes before they relaxed back to uninterested, obviously realizing their mistake he thought. His soul fluttered for a second before he sighed, “I gotta go talk to Undyne and Paps, I’ll be right back.” You nodded slowly and starting fidgeting with your nails. He realized you must be nervous about their reactions and he crouched next to you, “Hey, everything will be all right. If I know my brother and Undyne, they’ll understand. And if they don’t, I’ll make em. Don’t worry, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” You looked at him with a far-away gaze and he wondered if you were getting any of this. After a while he was about to ask if you were okay but you nodded slightly before he had a chance.  
He smiled at you hoping to ease your nerves and fixed it to his signature smile before he shifted himself into the living room. Undyne and Alphys were just waking up as they hadn’t moved off the couch yet. Papyrus was sitting on the loveseat, watching his morning cartoons rather excitedly as usual. “BROTHER, YOU’RE AWAKE! HAVE YOU SEEN THE HUMAN? UNDYNE SAID THEY’RE PROBABLY IN THE BATHROOM BUT IT’S BEEN AN HOUR…” he said, narrowing his eyes toward the bathroom. “UNDYNE, I DON’T THINK THE HUMAN IS IN THE BATHROOM.” Undyne shrugged, “Where else would they be?” she seemed to be preoccupied with her phone until she grinned widely, “Unless Sans has an idea of where the human is? Where’s your jacket anyway? You never take that thing off!” she said accusingly, turning toward Sans. Alphys burst into giggles, pulling the blanket over her face to muffle them. He felt a few drops of sweat appear on his skull. 

“I need you guys to listen to me, okay?” he said quietly but with a serious undertone, glancing up toward his room, moving closer to them in case you were listening upstairs. Papyrus was suddenly concerned, “WHAT IS IT, BROTHER?” he loudly whispered. Undyne pulled Alphys out from under her blanket and sat her girlfriend up next to her, quickly becoming serious. He sighed, “_____, has really bad nightmares. She was crying and just… having a really bad time last night.” Papyrus gasped at this and Undyne scrunched her eyebrows together. “She’s okay now, I let her sleep in my room last night cause she didn’t want to sleep alone. But I just need you guys to not make a big deal, pretend like nothing happened. She’s still a little shaken by it and I don’t think giving her a hard time about it-“ He shot a look toward Undyne “is going to help anything.” 

They all sat quietly for a moment before Papyrus spoke up, “Do you think breakfast might help the human?” he asked. He was wringing his gloves and looking worriedly toward Sans’ room. Sans smiled at his brother, “Yeah bro, I think that’d help her a ton-” Papyrus shrieked, “BROTHER, NO” “A skele-ton” He said with a wink. Papyrus jumped up, looking angrily at Sans and grunting. “THEN I SHALL MAKE A BREAKFAST FEAST! ANYWHERE AWAY FROM THESE TERRIBLE PUNS.” he yelled, running off to the kitchen with a “NYEH HEH EH!” Sans crookedly smiled at his brother’s antics and turned back to the couple. Undyne was slowly rubbing her arm and staring at the floor. Alphys put her phone on the couch and was staring at it guiltily. He sighed, “I’m gonna go get her now.” And shot them one last look before shifting back into the bedroom.

______________________________________

You sat in mild silence, taking in the sunrise glaring over the trees and the birds chirping happily. The smell of old books and musk coming from the hoodie filling your senses. You felt a little numb, as though you weren’t really awake yet. You had another nightmare, not as harsh as the last but still a nightmare. When you woke up, out of breath and terrified, he wasn’t there like he said. It isn’t a big deal you told yourself. But you knew deep down you were hurt a little. He said he’d ‘keep an eye socket out’ for you but where was he? You had pulled yourself together and gone to the balcony. The door was cracked and you could hear Sans laughing. Did he go out there to get away from you? To take a break from your craziness? 

You thought back to just before he left to talk to them, when he said he’d be right back. You had felt a twist in your chest telling you that you didn’t trust that he’d be back at all. You knew that was ridiculous though, this was his room for Christ sake. Was that all it took? No. He deserved a better chance than that. Besides, he was only on the balcony… maybe he just needed some fresh air. You thought about what he said, ‘If they don’t, I’ll make em’ and shivered, what did he mean by that? You held your head in your hands, rubbing at your face, trying to wake yourself up or at least wipe away any trace of your emotions.

You felt a bony hand on your shoulder and you looked up to see Sans forcing a smile. “You okay?” he asked quietly, he had probably seen you rubbing at your face. “Y-yea! Sorry, I was just… rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.” He nodded at this and relaxed a little, “I talked to them and they understood, so they won’t give you any shit. Are ya feelin hungry? Paps is making breakfast” he said watching your expression carefully. “Uh yea… that’d be great actually.” You said, standing and moving toward the door. Sans followed you, locking the door just like last night. Once inside, he snapped his fingers, unlocking the bedroom door and you hesitantly walked out of the room. “I’m right behind you” he whispered and you felt… relief? Fuck.

You tried your best not to think about it figuring food would help your emotional headache. You made your way down the stairs and saw Undyne and Alphys in their ‘bed’ watching that anime again. You weakly smiled and waved when they perked up and said good morning. Undyne actually had her hair out of her signature ponytail for once. It was messily falling around her fins and shoulders. Alphys had her glasses off as well, it caused you to stare a bit longer than usual. Sans plopped down in the love seat, winking at you before closing his eyes. You rolled your eyes, at least he was getting some more sleep. 

Following the scent of food, you sauntered into the kitchen to find Paps cooking up a storm. “Good morning, Paps.” You said quietly, moving up beside him. He gasped, almost dropping the bowl of batter he was holding and you jumped back not wanting to get messy. “S-sorry, I’m sorry” you muttered, grabbing a rag to help clean the counter. “I-IT’S QUITE ALRIGHT, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNEW YOU WERE THERE! YOU ARE A GREAT SNEAKER THOUGH! I JUST UH THOUGHT THE BATTER LOOKED NICE ON THE COUNTER! DO NOT WORRY!” he boomed, cleaning up the last of the batter. 

You crookedly smiled at his excuse and moved back to his side, “Do you need any help with breakfast? I’ve never cooked with a chef” you said, smiling at him fully now. His cheek bones flushed orange and he glanced sideways at you, “WHY OF COURSE! YOU CAN MAKE THE HASHBROWNS! THERE ARE SOME POTATOES ON THE TABLE THERE AND THE PANS ARE IN THE CABINET TO YOUR LEFT!” he explained, pouring batter into the waffle iron. You grabbed the pan, oil, and the potatoes and started to make the hash browns as he directed. Papyrus gave you pointers every so often and let you make a few waffles. You managed to not burn anything, thank God.

“GREAT JOB, HUMAN!” he said, beaming at you and flipping some bacon. You smiled, Papyrus was easy to be lighthearted with. The kind of person you almost couldn’t be sad around just because of how happy he was. You were almost done cooking the hash browns, flipping the last of the potatoes, when Paps cleared his throat quietly. You looked over at him with the ghost of a smile on your lips to see him looking more solemn than usual. You brought your eyebrows together when he glanced into the living room and back to you, “Human, I know you are having difficulties with your bad dreams.” He said, quieter than you had ever heard him. 

You froze, not Papyrus, anyone but Paps. You felt tears well up and you switched your attention to the hash browns instead. You felt his bony hand on your forearm and you shifted your gaze to his hand. “Human, if you are troubled you can always talk to us. Especially Sans, I know he doesn’t think I notice… but I know he has bad dreams a lot too. Maybe you can help each other?” You flicked your eyes up to meet his, he looked concerned and sad. It broke your heart to know you were the cause. “Paps, you don’t need to worry about me” you said a little hoarsely. He shook his head, “______, I, the Great Papyrus care about you. I want to help if I can!” he said a little louder at the end before hushing himself again, side glaring into the living room. 

You laughed lightly at his expression, “Well… thanks Pap” you said, hoping to end the conversation. He nodded triumphantly and turned back to the stove in his bright pink apron. He pulled the now crisp hash browns off the stove and put them on a hot pad. “I BELIEVE BREAKFAST IS READY, _______!” he said giddily, back to his normal self. “WOULD YOU MIND LETTING EVERYONE KNOW?” he yelled over to you, placing the bacon on a plate. You nodded and shuffled over to the living room, Sans was still sleeping and the girls were watching something on Alphys’ phone, laughing heartily. “Hey um breakfast is ready, you guys” you said, pulling on the sleeve of Sans’ hoodie. 

Undyne stood, wiping the tears from her eyes and reenacting the video to Alphys once more before helping her up and leading her to the dining room. Looking over, you saw Sans still sleeping on the couch. Huffing, you went to his side and kneeled next to the chair. “Sanssss” you whispered, shaking his shoulder lightly. He stirred a little but didn’t wake up. You pouted in response and shoved his shoulder, practically pushing him off the couch, “SANS” you said loudly. He jolted awake and suddenly grabbed your wrist way too tight. You gasped in pain and saw that his left pin prick had grown into a soft light blue and his right eye socket was void just like when he stared Gavin down. “S-Sans o-ow let go” you whimpered, “please.” 

It seemed that your voice brought him out of his daze, his grip loosening and pin pricks returning to normal. His expression changed from terrifying to terrified as he realized what happened. “_______, I am so sorry” he sat up, reaching for your wrist to which you backed away. Horror crossed his features as you moved farther away. “What the hell was that!” you hissed, cradling your wrist. From what you could see, it was red all over and definitely going to bruise. “I-I’m sorry! I thought you… I thought you were someone else! I was dreaming, I’m sorry.” He pleaded, still attempting to reach for you. He seemed desperate and afraid… of you? He was the one that grabbed your wrist! Maybe you’re overreacting, you thought for a second. You internally took a deep breath, he did say he was dreaming… and you had practically punched him in the face last night with your nightmare. You sighed and saw that Sans was on the carpet next to you now, looking defeated. 

He tried again to reach for your wrist and you finally let him. He delicately picked up your wrist and you flinched, Sans muttering apologies at every whimper. He looked as though he was having an internal war, gently inspecting your now purple and yellow wrist. “SANNNNNSSSSS! GET YOUR LAZY BONES IN HERE, BREAKFAST IS GETTING COLD!” Papyrus bellowed into the living room. He looked at you apologetically again and helped you to your feet. Pulling the sleeve down around your bruised wrist, you both filtered into the dining room. 

Everyone else had already started eating and you heard your stomach grumble. Sitting down, you took heaps of bacon, waffles, and hash browns. You had wanted ketchup but Sans was occupying the bottle the whole meal. You all exchanged ideas for more sleepovers and hangouts and Papyrus asked you to bring more Disney movies. Undyne quietly agreed, but tried to act as though she didn’t like Disney, causing an argument. “Undyne, Disney is the best. Just admit it!” you pressed, leaning over the table. “THOSE MOVIES ARE FOR BABIES” she shouted. “Are you calling me a baby, Undyne?” you asked, narrowing your eyes at her. Sans seemed to be enjoying this situation as he had a shit eating grin on his face. Paps and Alphys looked nervous, obviously hoping it would be resolved without violence.

Undyne barked out a laugh, “OF COURSE YOU’RE A BABY, WIMP!” she slammed her hands down on the table. “You wanna go?!” You asked with a laugh, Undyne flexed at you dramatically. “I’M ALWAYS DOWN FOR A TUSSLE” she snorted out, “HAH, I’m sorry I can’t keep a straight face. Nah, bring em on, loser.” You laughed a little and relaxed back into your chair. Alphys and Paps let out a sigh of relief and Sans was staring at you with that shit eating grin still on his skull. 

After cleaning up breakfast, Undyne and Alphys headed home, leaving you with the skeleton brothers. You grabbed your bag and went to the bathroom to change, avoiding awkward eye contact with Sans who seemed to want to talk. You changed into jeans and a floral t-shirt, brushing out your hair, and brushing your teeth. You felt a little better in clean clothes. Glancing over at Sans’ hoodie on the counter and back down at your purple wrist, you sighed and put the hoodie back on. Leaving the bathroom you almost bumped into Sans again. “JESUS. What are you doing?! Were you waiting for me?!” you stammered out, Sans looked uncomfortable and scratched the back of his skull. “Uh yeah, sorry. I wanted to say sorry again-“ his pin pricks shifted to your wrist and back “for, um grabbing you and scaring you.” He rushed out ruefully.

You sighed, “It’s fine, I practically knocked your ass out last night with all my-“ you swung your arm around as an example “you know, flailing and whatever.” His shoulders relaxed a little and you forced a smile. “No biggy, I’m gonna have to borrow this if you don’t want Paps seeing, though.” You said, pinching the fabric of the hoodie. He nodded and smiled crookedly at you, “You can keep it as long as you need it, ______” he said quietly. You swallowed, feeling your cheeks warm, “RIGHT, well hah, I’ll just be going then!” you said, moving backwards toward the stairs. You blindly grabbed the railing and quickly descended the steps. 

Paps was on the couch and stood when he saw your bag. “_______, ARE YOU LEAVING?” he asked, moving toward you for a hug. “Yup, time to skedaddle, Paps.” You struggled out, his hugs always cracked your back they were so tight. You weren’t complaining. He set you down and chatted you up about coming over again while you walked to the door. You slipped on your boots and saw Sans standing at the top of the stairs. He gave a lazy wave and you saluted back, turning and telling Paps goodbye one last time. You headed toward your bike, putting on your helmet on the way. You started the rumble of the engine, sitting in thought for a second. That wasn’t terrible, you could handle another sleepover. You kicked the stand back up, and backed out of the driveway. You waved to Paps at the door and started to head home.


	11. Friends?

Getting home was difficult with your wrist injured, pain was shooting up your wrist every time you twisted the throttle. Why did he have to grab your dominant hand? Small things like turning the key to your apartment and taking your boots off make it throb with discomfort. You took off your leather jacket and Sans’ hoodie, whimpering the whole way. Your wrist was a little swollen but still bruised all over. You searched under the bathroom sink for some bandages and found a long strip of gauze. “Well, it’s better than nothing” you muttered, wrapping it around your wrist carefully and tying it in place. You looked over the dressing, turning your wrist over to check it and shrugged. It would have to do for now.  
You emptied your sleepover bag and put everything (mostly) away. Huffing, you fell back on your bed and rolled to your side to check your phone. 

10:49 AM Undyne: 

WE SHOULD GET LUNCH THIS WEEK!! I KNOW THE BEST PLACE 

10:52 AM Undyne:

TEXT ME WHEN YOU’RE FREE PLS

You laughed a little at Undyne saying ‘pls’ and scrolled to the next messages.

11:24 AM Paps:

_____!!!! YOU SHOULD COME TO TRAINING WITH ME! 

11:25 AM Paps:

I BELIEVE HUMANS CALL IT WORKING OUT! : )

You cringed at the thought of working out with someone as energetic as Papyrus. You’d probably collapse in a heap of sweaty wheezing human. You shook your head at the   
thought and opened your last message.

12:04 PM Skels:

Is ur wrist ok?

You stared at the pixels for a moment. You had friends again. Real, live friends. Sure they were monsters but… they cared about you. They were more accepting than any group of   
friends you had ever tried to have. They WANTED to hang out with you. You didn’t have to chase them down to get them to talk to you, it almost seemed like it was the other way around for once. They were so genuine and kind… and you were closed off and rude. No. You won’t lose a good thing when you see it. Not this time. 

12:17 PM _____:

It’s just a little hard to ride my bike but I should be okay

You tried to sound at least a little open with him and scrolled through facebook, waiting for a response. You were holding your phone over your face when the vibration from Sans’ text made you drop it on your nose. “ow” you groaned. Holding your phone like that never worked, no matter how comfy it was. You rubbed your nose a little and squinted toward the screen. 

12: 19 PM Skels:

I could give u rides so u don’t hurt ur wrist any more 

You pondered this for a moment, he did owe you for incapacitating your dominant hand. But did he even have a car? It was a thirty minute drive to the park and fifteen minutes to his house and that was both by motorcycle. You figured you could just call an Uber and be done with it.

12:21 PM _____:

Its okay I was just gonna call an uber

You were scrolling through facebook again when you saw your screen light up. Sans was calling you. You swiped the green icon hesitantly and put the device to your ear. “Uh, hello?” you said, pulling at the loose strings of the blanket. You had always hated talking on the phone, better to text where no one could tell how nervous you were. “H-heya” he said, his voice sounded deeper on the phone. Odd. It practically rumbled the phone. You shivered, “did you um… need something?” You heard him clear his throat a little, “Yeah, you should let me give you rides. I don’t want you to hurt your uh wrist more than I already did. I know you probably don’t want to but just humor me.” You snorted, “why cause you’re a comedian?” you heard the low rumble of his laugh filter through the speaker, “you got me.”

You felt a smile pull on your lips and you laid back against the bed. “So what would these ‘rides’ entail?” you asked, flexing your fingers in an air quote. “Well I can teleport… so I would come over and get you to work in a few seconds and leave?” He said as if it were obvious. You tried to silently face palm, how the hell could you forget that he could teleport? “Oh right, duh.” You mumbled. He waited for a minute in silence before you cleared your throat, “All right, Skels. That’s fine. But no funny business.” You warned. He chuckled lowly into the phone making the hair on the back of your neck stand up. “I don’t make any promises, kiddo.”

You exchanged your schedule and talked a bit about the sleepover and work before you hung up with him. You put your phone on your pillow, still smiling from his shitty puns and your talk. Looking out the window, you saw the sun had already gone down. How long had you two been talking? Jeez. Making your way into the kitchen, you opened the fridge, yawning and scratching your back. You had 2 packs of break and bake cookies that you had forgot about. Checking to see if they were still good, you preheated the oven. You decided to make them for your new friends as a peace treaty with your emotions. Your mind still stumbled over the word ‘friends’, it had been so long. You figured Papyrus would appreciate your attempt at baking and Undyne would just be happy for cookies. 

You set them in the oven on the baking sheet and picked up your phone again to text back the duo. You agreed to have lunch with Undyne at a café in downtown called The Spider Bistro. The name made you cringe but she swore it was okay. Papyrus settled for going shopping with you in the monster district to show you around, (not that you had any money) and meeting up to have lunch with Undyne. You sighed, it seemed you had your week planned out.

You pulled out the cookies at just the right time (thank God) and left them to cool while you made a cup of tea. Letting the tea pot simmer, you heard a ping on your phone. You scrunched your eyebrows at it and flicked open the screen,

8:03 PM Skels:

Knock, knock

You groaned, did he just text you to tell you more jokes? You snickered, thinking of the perfect reply.

8:04 PM _____:

No

You set your phone down for a minute before you heard an actual knock at your apartment door. Your face paled, you’ve got to be kidding me. You looked down at yourself and the apartment in a panic. You still had makeup on but you were in an old school T-shirt that was practically a crop top and a pair of fuzzy Eeyore pajama pants. The apartment was a wreck again, garbage and art supplies littered everywhere. You cringed when the knock happened again. You approached the door quietly and stood next to it. “Uh… who’s there?” you asked, biting your lip. If it was Undyne you might consider letting her in but you wanted to avoid any skeletons seeing you or your apartment like this.

“Dozen” a deep voice said. God damn it. You ran your hand over your face, groaning. You heard him laugh a little behind the door. “A dozen who” you asked, figuring you might as well finish the joke before you told him to go away. You picked at some peeling paint on the wall, “dozen anyone open the door around here?” you crookedly smiled, “No, actually. They don’t. Especially not when they tell jokes that bad.” you said trying not to laugh. You heard a door in the hallway open and one of your neighbors come out. “Oh c’mon, I thought it was pretty humorous.” He said and you could almost hear his smile. 

You heard a scoff from the other side of the door. Stepping on your tip toes to look through the peep hole, you saw your neighbor was staring at Sans in disgust. Oh great. “You got a problem, buddy?” his voice was muffled, he had turned toward them. It was an older guy, a little taller than Sans with a comb over and a beer belly. Your gut churned as your neighbor sneered at him, “She obviously doesn’t want you here, why don’t you go back to your monster district where you belong.” You had had enough. Unlocking and swinging the door open, you immediately glared at the guy. “HEY, Sans. Won’t you come in?” you said through clenched teeth. He looked at you and back at the neighbor, shrugging and lazily taking a place behind you. You didn’t need to look to know that his eye sockets were void.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t say shit like that to my friends” you said with venom. “I-I was just looking out for a fellow human” he stuttered out, obviously not expecting this. His eyes darted from you to Sans and back, face becoming more pale. You let out a dark laugh, “Buddy the only thing you need to look out for is your receding hair line.” you growled out, slamming the door closed. You could hear Sans laughing behind you but you didn’t care, the tea kettle was whistling. You ignored Sans and moved quickly to the kitchen to pour the hot water into a mug. You were still clenching your jaw when you stirred in the honey. The nerve of that guy.

“Nice digs, kid” he said and you turned your head to find him right beside you. You shrugged and turned back to your tea, stirring your problems away. “Here, you uh forgot this in my room” he said, handing you your stuffed animal. You muttered a thanks and threw the stuffed animal in the general direction of your room. He chuckled, watching your stuffed animal fall a few feet from the bedroom door and you glance over at it with a tired sigh. He shifted his weight onto his other foot, “Thanks for sticking up for me, by the way. I can usually just give humans a look and they back down, but I didn’t even need to this time. Humans usually don’t know what they’re getting into with me.” You snorted, “I’ll say.”   
You glanced over and saw the cookies had finally cooled. “You can have one of those, they’re for you and your brother.” You said, gesturing toward the cookie pans. He shifted his pin pricks to the cookies and back to you as you took a sip of your tea. He was suddenly in front of the cookies, taking a handful. “They’re for Undyne and Alphys too so don’t eat them all” you warned and took your mug to the futon with Sans and his cookies tagging along behind into the living room. 

You sat down on the futon, holding your mug in your lap and turning on comedy central. Sans was munching on cookies and checking out your apartment. You felt your cheeks warm as he looked around your desk, piled high with astrology and physics books and crumpled notes. “Are you always so nosey?” you asked, taking another sip of your tea. “I don’t have a nose” he said with a wink, you rolled your eyes and turned your attention back to workaholics. 

You saw him walk into your bedroom out of the corner of your eye and suddenly felt nervous. Setting down your mug, you quickly walked into your room. He was staring at your mural in astonishment. You had painted a mural of your favorite constellations along with planets and shooting stars using glow in the dark paint a few months ago out of sleeplessness. You rubbed your arm and flicked your eyes from Sans to the wall nervously. “You did this?” he asked quietly, it was then that he noticed all the glow in the dark stars on your ceiling. You stuttered out a yes and contemplated throwing him out for a second. You bit your lip, your nerves getting the best of you. 

“It’s amazing, I didn’t even know you painted. It must be out of this world to sleep in here.” He said, turning to you with a big grin. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding and laughed a little. “I mean, it’s all right…” you mumbled, fidgeting with your hands. Wait. Was that a pun? Realization crossed your face and you grimaced at him, “No no no, you see this?” you held your arms wide and swung them around toward your room. “This is a no pun zone, Sans. No puns!” you said, trying not to laugh. He smiled wider, “Why, do you need a little space?” You let out a snort and covered your mouth. He was enjoying this way too much. It was then that you remembered his hoodie. “Oh wait-“ you blurted, running to the front room to grab it. Picking it up you smelt the scent of old books again and turned around to find Sans right there. “Shit! You gotta stop doing that!” you sputtered, practically tripping into him. You felt your cheeks warm as you almost fell backwards from surprise. “Here.“ You shoved the hoodie in his bony hands as he snickered at your frustrated expression. 

You huffed, “I’ll give you a box of the cookies tomorrow before work for Paps. Goodnight, Sans.” He was still laughing as you opened the door to kick him out. He had put his hoodie back on, slipping his hands back into the pockets and sauntering out the door. “Goodnight, ______.” He drawled out, winking at you before you shut the door in his face.


	12. Rainy Daze

You woke early for work, not sure when Sans would show up to give you a ‘ride’, Crawling out of bed and wrapping your hair in a lazy bun. You had woken up in the middle of the night from another nightmare and hadn’t been able to go back to sleep. This one had left you especially numb. It had been raining all night and you sat at the window watching the rain fall while listening to Pandora. When you realized you only had an hour or so until it was time to get ready, you slumped into bed. Tossing and turning for the whole hour,   
you had gotten maybe forty five minutes of sleep all night.

After finishing your makeup, you slipped on some leggings and a hoodie and went to start to making some coffee. Yawning, you pulled on your boots and grabbed a mug out of   
the cabinet. You jumped at the knock on the door. You were still rubbing the sleep out of your eyes when you opened the creaky thing to see Sans holding a brown paper bag. He chuckled a bit at your exhausted expression, “Heya, kiddo. How’d you sleep?” You sighed and laughed a little hysterically, “I didn’t.” His smile faltered a little and you felt a little worried flutter in your chest. What the hell! Not this early, feelings! 

“What’s in the bag?” you asked, nodding toward the paper sack. His grin perked up, “Oh uh, do you like donuts?” he smiled crookedly at you, lifting the bag up. You felt your lips turn up in a smile slightly. “What kind?” you asked, raising an eyebrow at the bag. He peeked inside the bag, “uhh there’s two chocolate with sprinkles and two glazed… I didn’t know what kind you liked” he said and smiled sheepishly at you. You felt your smile grow a little and you grabbed him by the hoodie, pulling him into the apartment.

“I’m making coffee so it’ll be just a minute.” You called over your shoulder as you headed to the kitchen. You grabbed your creamer from the fridge and the mug from the counter. Filling it with coffee, you saw Sans shuffle into the room. You grabbed your thermos and filled it as well, today was gonna be rough. He sat at the kitchen table and took out a thermos of his own, taking a swig from it. You scrunched up your nose when the faint smell of ketchup drifted over to you. You finished filling the thermos and moved to sit across from Sans. He pulled out a glazed donut and took a bite, passing the bag to you. “So… how did you sleep?” you asked, taking a chocolate with sprinkles. 

He looked up from his donut surprised that you were asking about him, “Uh, I didn’t either.” He admitted quietly. You looked up at him with scrunched eyebrows. “Did you have a nightmare too?” you practically whispered. He adverted his pin pricks and nodded slightly. You felt something stir in your chest, “D-did you wanna talk about it?” you asked barely above a whisper. There was a long pause and you watched him for a minute or so, a bead of sweat was rolling down his skull and he seemed more nervous than you’d ever seen him. 

He cleared his throat, “I’d um rather not” he said quietly, his grin seemed strained. You felt the stirring feeling of sadness come back. You felt …sad for him. You noticed he had clenched his flanges into a fist and you felt yourself put your hand over his. He looked up at you hesitantly and you smiled as softly as you could. You knew how bad nightmares could get, he was there for you. It was your turn to be there for him. You felt his fist relax a little bit and you rubbed the back of his hand with your thumb. You watched his smile relax into something more genuine, “it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it yet.” You said gently. 

He took a deep breath and chuckled, “Thanks kiddo” he said quietly, turning his hand over to hold yours. You stared at your hands for a minute, combing through your emotions. His bones felt so sturdy and warm yet… careful against your hand as if he was afraid to break you. You smiled a little weakly and pulled your hand away, suddenly uncomfortable. He seemed a little disappointed, “Well um… I should be getting to work” you said, standing up and reaching for your thermos. You heard him stand quickly and you turned to get your jacket. Grabbing your backpack, you turned back to Sans. 

He had a light blue blush on his skull and his hands were shoved in his pockets again. You felt more feelings that you couldn’t describe wash over you and you tried to snap yourself out of it. What the hell was wrong with you today? You stepped closer to him, “ya ready, kiddo?” he asked, putting out his hand for you to take. You nodded and smiled crookedly at him, taking his hand. You saw the ghost of a soft smile on his face before you were greeted with the smell of trees and rain. You blinked a few times, you were right outside the office door. Letting go of Sans’ hand, you turned toward him. “Thanks for the ‘ride’” you said, giving air quotes with your fingers. He waved you off, “No problem, pal. What time do you get off work again?” he asked shifting his weight. “About 4” you said, turning to go into the office. “See you then” he said but when you looked over your shoulder, he was gone.

________________________________________

Work wasn’t too bad, Emilie had you doing paperwork which was nice since it was raining most of the day. You mostly listened to music and filled in the sheets with event info, sipping from your thermos every so often. Around two, Emilie asked you to go help Gavin make sure the fire pits were covered and pick up the paperwork from the campsites and the gift shop. You groaned and she gave you puppy eyes, “Please! I have a call with the park district in ten minutes and Gavin doesn’t know the protocol for paper pickup!” she begged, pouting at you. “FINE. But you owe me.” You grumbled, grabbing the keys to the cart. 

Emilie looked ecstatic and you huffed out of the office. She didn’t know what happened, you kept forgetting to tell her. You made a mental note to spill the beans when you got back. You found Gavin waiting against the office under the awning next to the cart. You moved past him quickly, avoiding eye contact and hopping in the cart. You turned the key, feeling the cart shift as Gavin got in the passenger seat. You both stayed silent as you pulled the cart out and onto the path. You felt the tension in the air and your shoulders, your lips pulling in a slight frown from the anxiety. You pulled up to the fire pits and Gavin hopped out, checking the tarps over the pits and hopping back in. You sighed and drove to the gift shop, it was a little out of the way but not as far as the camp sites. 

You grabbed the papers from the gift shop and signed the check in forms. You headed back to the cart and saw the rain was coming down a little harder than usual. Ducking your head in, you pulled away from the gift shop and headed toward the camp grounds. A few minutes into the silent drive, Gavin decided to speak for the first time. “So, is he your boyfriend?” he asked and you could practically hear the smirk in his voice. You felt your grip on the steering wheel tighten, “Why the hell is that any of your business, Gavin” you asked sharply. He snickered a little, “So he is then, guess I should have known with all your weird tattoos and bitchy attitude that you’d be attracted to monsters.” He said bitterly. Oh, did he have some brass balls. You felt the anger boil to the surface, “First of all, he is not my boyfriend. Second of all, just because I didn’t want to date an asshole like yourself doesn’t mean you get to talk shit about me or my friends. Plus it’s none of your business. I hope you know that I’ll be telling Emilie about your shitty attitude and how you keep harassing me about dating.” You spat at him, whipping the cart in front of the campsite office.

“I’m going to get the papers, I’ll be right back” you said, almost adding a ‘bitch’ on the end. You hopped out of the cart and made a run for the door, the rain had really picked up now. Inside, you said hi to the ladies that were working the counter, they were leaving for the day and handed you the papers before leaving you alone in the shack. You signed the check in forms and folded the papers into your jacket before stepping outside. 

The cart was gone. You looked around the shack for any sign of the cart but there was no trace except for tire tracks in the mud. You realized that the ladies working the counter had left you with no ride back to the office. Cursing and pacing under the cover, you checked your phone. It was about 3:45 already and you told Sans to pick you up at 4. You could maybe get to the office by then, you thought. You started to speed walk through the rain, immediately getting soaked. You grumbled to yourself about kicking Gavin’s ass.

A few minutes into your speed walking, your calves started to burn and you slowed to a walk. Maybe you should try working out with Paps, you thought. The rain was cold and while thankfully you wore a hoodie with a shirt underneath, the wind was blowing right through you. You shivered and your emotions started to get the best of you. So much had happened so quickly in the past few days, you just wanted to go back to the way things were. You didn’t know what you were doing, why this was all happening. You couldn’t piece your emotions together and now people were being rude and mean for no reason. You thought about what Gavin said about your tattoos and attitude… was that what everyone saw? Just some angry girl with ink on her arms? Was that what Sans saw? You felt the tears start to fall and suddenly you couldn’t hold back the sob that shook your body. 

You tripped, falling onto your knees in the mud and muttered a few curses. You heaved yourself up and continued walking, blurrily watching the cold rain wash away the mud from your legs. You heard someone calling your name through the rain but you couldn’t quite tell because of your sobbing and the loud roar of droplets hitting the ground. You figured maybe you were hearing things as your body shook with another choked sob. But then you heard your name again, much closer this time. You heard Sans say your name in a coarse whisper and you looked up at him with hazy vision. 

He was soaked just like you, he had a mixture of anger and worry painted on his skull and his left eye was blue just like when he woke up from the nightmare. You sniffled and looked away from his void and blue eyes as he moved closer. “I’m gonna get us out of here” he said loudly over the rain, a hint of danger in his tone that you knew wasn’t meant for you. He waited for you to nod through your tears and pulled you into a hug. When you blinked you were in Sans’ room, greeted with the smell of old books. 

You shook, both from weeping and the cold. You realized you couldn’t feel your hands and your tears were falling on their own accord. Sans broke away from you and leaned down so he was on your level. You noticed even through your blurry vision that his blue eye was still present. “_____, I need you to listen to me.” You couldn’t do much else but flick your eyes to his, feeling the anxiety and powerlessness of the attack overwhelm you. He must have noticed your panic at his expression as his blue eye faded away, leaving you with the familiar pin pricks. “______, breathe please.” He said, grabbing your arms and rubbing his boney hands up and down them to warm them up. You hiccupped and   
hyperventilated, vision going blurry again as you struggled to hold back another sob as you shivered.

He quickly went to his closet and pulled out a heap of blankets, wrapping you immediately in three of them and putting his arm around you, rubbing the sides of your arms and hushing your sobs. “Shh… please, it’s okay. You’re okay. I got you.” He whispered softly, wiping your tears off your cold cheeks. After a long while he asked what happened and you felt your chest heave in anticipation of more tears. You shoved your face into the blanket and curled into him more. He hushed you and pet your hair in an attempt to calm you down. You tried to focus on the ever so quiet hum of music coming from him and surprisingly… it calmed you. You rested your head on his shoulder, crying yourself out and slowly falling asleep on him.


	13. Tea Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a shorter chapter... but the next one is long I promise!

Sans held your quaking body for what seemed like an eternity before you finally cried yourself out. He brushed some hair back from your flushed face to see you sleeping against his shoulder, clutching his shirt. He sighed, at least you were getting some rest. He couldn’t exactly complain about you laying on him. Both of your clothes were still soaked through but he didn’t plan on moving from his spot under you. He slowly pulled his phone (thankfully waterproof) out of his hoodie pocket. He flicked open the screen to a picture of him and Pap making a soufflé last month. He texted Papyrus,

5:26 PM Sans:

Hey bro can u help me for a sec in my room

Just be real quiet ok?

He quickly turned the phone on silent and snapped his fingers as far away from you as possible to unlock the door. Hearing a chirp downstairs and muffled steps up the stairs, he looked down at you again. You looked so worn out and your black makeup was running around your eyes, making you look paler than usual. When he heard the doorknob turn, he quickly slapped on his signature smile and saw Pap standing in the doorway. 

“Hey bro” Sans said quietly, Pap looked irritated that he had interrupted his cartoons until he saw you in the pile of blankets curled into Sans. His features turned worried and he came to kneel near you. Looking up at Sans he asked, “What happened, brother?” more quiet than usual. He fought the angry magic that bubbled in his chest. “I’m not… really sure. I went to pick her up from work and her boss, Emilie, told me that she was at the campgrounds with the coworker that’s been acting weird around me. I teleported to the campgrounds and she wasn’t there.” He said gravely, grounding his fist into the bed and fighting the blue he knew was flickering in his eye socket. “I tried to find her by her soul but the rain was coming down so hard…” he took a deep breath, “I finally found her, covered in mud and having an anxiety attack or something. She must have been walking back to the main entrance where I said I’d pick her up. I think that coworker just left her at the campgrounds.” He ended, running his hand over his skull and looking back to Pap, who was stroking your hair. 

“Brother, she doesn’t look good.” He said nervously. Sans looked down at you, you had started shivering. Shit, he needed to get you into different clothes before you’d get sick or something. “Pap, do you have any clothes that don’t fit you anymore?” he asked, never taking his eyes off you. Papyrus nodded and moved quickly to his room, soon returning with a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt that would probably be a dress on you. He nodded at Pap and held his breath, shaking your shoulder a little.

________________________________________

You woke slowly, your eyes were practically glued shut they were burning so much. Someone was shaking your shoulder but you couldn’t open your eyes just yet. You felt something sturdy and warm underneath you and you curled into it more, feeling cold. The shaking stopped for a second and you heard your name being whispered to you. You groaned, “five more minutes” and burrowed further into the warm thing. You heard a soft chuckle rumble through the warm thing and your eyes flew open.

You saw Sans looking down at you now in his lap with adoration. Fuck. You scrambled out of his lap, practically falling off the bed. Your clothes were still wet and you were covered in blankets, it was all slowly starting to come back to you. You looked over and Papyrus was here now, looking at you worriedly and holding some dry clothes. “Human, I have some clothes for you… I don’t know if they’ll fit but you can try. You shouldn’t stay in those wet clothes.” He said gently, you smiled weakly and took the shirt and sweatpants. You looked over at Sans and he was still watching you in anticipation, obviously worried that you’d start crying again. 

“Um, thank you guys” you said, voice hoarse and cracking. “Of course, human!” Paps said, a little of his excitement leaking into his voice. Sans just smiled softly at you and you stood shakily, moving toward the bathroom. You changed into the sweatpants, which luckily had a drawstring to tighten. The shirt was a bit big on you but you managed. You tried to clean yourself up as much as you could with no brush or makeup bag. You shivered, you were still freezing. You opened the door and saw Papyrus waiting for you on the other side. 

“H-hey Paps” you croaked out, shifting your gaze to your feet. The skeleton promptly pulled you into a tight hug. “HUMAN, I HOPE YOU’RE ALL RIGHT” he sobbed dramatically. You laughed a little gravelly, “I’m fine, Pap” and he dropped you to your feet. “I’LL TAKE YOUR CLOTHES. WE CAN DRY THEM FOR YOU!” he squealed, grabbing your clothes and dashing off downstairs. You watched him run off and turned toward Sans’ room. You padded down the hallway, shivering as you went, and knocked on the doorframe quietly. He had changed too and had been pulling the blankets together and putting them in a pile.

He looked up at your knock, shifting himself a foot away from you. “Are you okay?” he whispered worriedly. You realized you had started getting used to his teleporting because this time you only flinched a little. “Y-yeah, just cold.” You said quietly. “Well you were soaked to the bone” he said, grinning widely. You groaned but had no time to protest before Sans was taking off his hoodie and handing it to you. You sheepishly took it and slipped your arms in, melting back into the warmth. He crookedly smiled at you and you blushed a little. “Do you want some tea?” he offered, raising a brow bone at you.

“Only if you make it” you blurted and immediately blushed deeper. What? He made really good tea… “Sure thing, kiddo” he said with a chuckle and reached for your hand. You slipped your hand into his and you were suddenly in the kitchen. He turned away from you to get the tea and you sat at the kitchen table. “How do you teleport?” you asked, fidgeting with your hands. He put the kettle on the stove and turned to you. “Do you want the simple answer or the difficult one?” he asked and you looked up at him questioningly. He sighed, “I just sort of find tears in space and place myself there. There really isn’t a difficult answer or an answer at all. I’m not sure how, but I can. My magic allows me to find them and pull through, like drawing a line from my bedroom to the kitchen and following it.” He explained, pulling down mugs. “Like a short cut?” you asked and he seemed to brighten at this. “Exactly, kiddo.” You nodded thoughtfully, shifting over his answer in your mind.

“Now, I have a question.” He asked, sitting across from you. You stomach turned, you knew what he was going to ask. “What happened today?” he asked, looking at you gently. You swallowed, “Uh nothing” you muttered, your voice cracking. Shit. He shook his head, “Kid, I need you to talk to me.” He pleaded and you bit your lip. He did deserve an answer, you thought to yourself. Taking a deep breath, “I was supposed to pick up paperwork from the campsite with Gavin… on the way to the offices there he uh… said some things an-““what things” he interrupted, looking a little irritated, throwing you off track. He must have noticed your grimaced expression talking about Gavin. 

You sighed, he didn’t seem like he would let up about this. “Well he asked if you were my boyfriend… and when I asked why it was his business, he said something along the lines of he should have known I’d throw in with monsters with my tattoos and ‘bitchy attitude’” you air quoted, Sans had his hand in a fist and you thought you saw blue flicker in the one eye socket again. “He seemed kinda upset when I told him that just because I didn’t want to date him didn’t mean he got to talk shit about you guys. Upset enough that he left me at the camp grounds with no ride back.” You huffed, “I told him that he should mind his own damn business and that I’d be telling Emilie about it this time.” ”This time?” he asked quickly, the danger back in his voice. 

Shifting in your seat, you looked up at him. The tea kettle had started to whistle and he roughly got up from his chair. “The day of that astronomy event, he asked me out for drinks. I turned him down because he didn’t even know me. I didn’t know him either. I told him that for all he knew I could be a venomous bitch and he uh agreed with me after I said no. He thanked me for helping him ‘dodge a bullet’” you air quoted again, staring at the wood table when you heard the kettle slammed down on the stove.

You flicked your eyes up to Sans who had been pouring tea for the both of you, now clenching the kettle handle tightly. “Um… are you okay?” you asked quietly. He released his death grip on the kettle and grabbed the mugs. Turning to face you, you saw he had some sweat on his skull and his left eye socket was flicking blue on and off again. “Fine” he said through clenched teeth. You eyed him fearfully, taking your mug and sipping from it. Christmas in a cup. You smiled down at the drink, it was just what you needed. “Thanks for taking care of me, Sans” you said quietly, smiling as soft as you could at him. 

He seemed to relax at this and the flickering blue disappeared. You both talked for a while longer before Papyrus returned with your clothes and you changed again. Pap gave you a huge hug and waved you off as you took Sans’ hand and reappeared in your apartment. 

“Thanks again, Sans” you said, taking your hand back. He shifted his weight, “No problem, kiddo. I got you” he repeated like earlier and you nodded. Feeling a little brave, you gave him a hug. Clutching at his hoodie and burying your face in the fur of it. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around you, the familiar sturdy warmth washing over you. You pulled back and smiled crookedly, “Uh sorry” you laughed out. He had a blue hue to his cheekbones and was smiling softly at you. “I’ll see you Wednesday?” he asked, pointing a finger gun at you. “Wednesday.” You concurred, returning his finger gun and he chuckled. A blink later he was gone.


	14. Sans Sans

You woke for the first time in a week with no nightmare haunting you. No images floating through your subconscious of the old house or anything. You had gotten a full night of sleep and you felt amazing. Jumping out of bed and turning on your music, you got ready to hang out with Papyrus. You quickly did your makeup and pulled your hair into a laid back ponytail. Hearing a knock at the door, you grabbed your jacket and backpack.

“HUMAN!” he exclaimed, “Hey Paps!” you said with a smile, pulling him into a hug first for once. He returned it ten-fold, lifting you off your feet and cracking your back. “ARE YOU READY FOR A WONDERFUL DAY OF SHOPPING WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS?!” he shouted, posing like a super hero. You laughed lightly, “You know it, dude.” you said, giving him a thumbs up. He ‘NYEH HEH HEH’-ed, bounding down the stairs as you tailed behind slowly. Man, that skeleton could move.

You and Pap walked down to the monster district, littered with little shops and cafés. Papyrus explained to you all the names and powers of his action figures as you walked toward a monster resale shop. Stepping through the threshold, you heard the bell on the door jingle lightly. Light filtered into the store, showing all the dust floating in the air. A monster that looked like a dummy of some sort was standing behind the counter looking rather angry and reading a newspaper. Paps waved to them and you looked around at all the trinkets. There were items of magic that had a tension to the air around them and some that you weren’t sure if they were garbage or not.

You found a key and a few ice cream punch cards on an old antique table. A box of old letters and photographs sat on a dusty shelf. The gleam of metal caught your eye and you moved toward a large, locked glass case in the back of the store. There was an assortment of items inside: a pair of ballet flats, a bandana with flames printed on it, and a pair of old glasses among other oddities. In the center of the case was a rather large kitchen knife that was held up by a metal stand. You wondered what these random items meant to the monsters for them to be locked in a glass case. Especially an average knife being held up on a stand like a sword. The glint of the sharp kitchen knife made you uncomfortable for some reason. 

You looked over the items, trying to see if they were magic at all or if they had some clue as to their importance. You looked around to find a few stands full of VHS’s all of one actor and a box of posters, all of the same actor. There were two bookcases filled with history books and manga. You pulled out a few of the history books, sneezing dust everywhere. They were filled with pictures of monsters and humans, runes and royalty. You grabbed one that was three dollars and continued to look at the old computers and old potted plants. You felt bad for all of this forgotten stuff, frowning down at the dead buttercups in the pot.

You sighed and went to check out. “_______, DID YOU FIND SOMETHING?” he exclaimed, the dummy flinched from his volume. You held up the book, “Yeah, actually. I wanna learn about you guys.” You said casually, setting the book on the counter and getting your wallet out. “THAT’S WONDERFUL!” he said, making the dummy glare in his direction. You pulled out a five dollar bill and slid it over to the dummy, he kept his glare as he took the money from you and gave you back change. “All right, you got your book. Now get out and take this one with you.” You scrunched your eyebrows at him and Papyrus grabbed your arm, pulling you out of the store and yelling a goodbye to the dummy. 

Once outside, you glared at the store front. “What was his deal?” you asked Pap and he wrung his gloved hands. “MAD DUMMY IS JUST MAD THAT HUMANS DISRESPECT DUMMYS SO MUCH. HE HAS A LOT OF ANGER ISSUES TOO BUT HES NICE SOMETIMES.” He said thoughtfully, walking so fast you practically had to run to keep up. You hummed, that made sense. He probably saw humans using dummys for crash testing or wearing clothing and felt disrespected. You could understand that. 

You and Paps went from store to store, trying on funny outfits in a resale clothing store run by a purple rabbit. Paps tried on a bunch of crop tops and hot pants, buying a few. You convinced him to try on a salsa dancing costume and started crying from laughing so hard at him. The fabric was glittery and ruffled all over. He decided to buy that one too. You tried on a few random things he had picked out for you and posed dramatically for each one, receiving applause from Paps each time. You decided to pass on all of your clothes. 

You then went to a store run by an old turtle, he sold geodes and pretty mineral rocks. He had scrolls with a large run symbol tacked up on his walls. He talked to you for a bit about the rune symbol, telling you it came from the underground and how it stood for the royal family as well as an angel who would save them. Paps added in that he heard it used to be an angel of death, but the turtle waved him off saying it was an angel. You thanked him for talking to you and left, arm in arm with Paps.

It was getting close to the time you planned to meet Undyne so Papyrus pulled you toward the bistro. It was a cute little café with a purple over hang and outdoor seating. You saw Undyne waiting outside, staring at her phone obviously waiting for you guys. “UNDYNE!!” He yelled, waving his hand frantically in the air. Undyne looked up from her phone and smiled toothily. Paps ran up to her and she quickly head locked him into a noogie. You laughed a little at his shrieks, “UNDYNE! PLEASE DO NOT NOOGIE ME!!!!” at this, you and Undyne had practically doubled over laughing. 

Undyne let Pap go and the three of you went in to get a table. You began to sweat when you realized the entire restaurant was run by spiders. You hated spiders. You felt a chill climb up your spine when you saw a giant spider woman approach your group in a pair of puffy shorts and frilly tank top. Paps and Undyne were practicing their elaborate handshake when she approached so you spoke up, “Uh table for um three please?” you asked, leaving out the ‘please don’t eat me’ part that followed in your mind. She nodded with a smile, “Of course, dearie” she said sweetly, nodding toward the door for the patio. 

You smacked Undyne’s arm to get her attention and nodded toward the spider woman as a sign to follow. She took the lead, you and Pap tagging along behind her to the table. The spider woman showed you to the table, handing out menus and saying hello to the two monsters with you. She left you all to look at your menus and you leaned over the table. “Do all monsters know each other?” you whispered, noticing there were primarily monsters at the bistro. 

Undyne snorted, “pretty much, maybe not EVERYONE but most. It’s kind of hard not to when you were stuck underground with them your whole life.” She said, getting a little sad at the end with Paps nodding along. That must have been horrible, like living in your high school for your whole life. You suddenly felt really bad for bringing it up, “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you, I was just curious… I don’t know much about monsters or an-““Hey, kid. It’s fine. You’re one of the good ones.” She interrupted, shaking her head. You breathed a sigh of relief as Paps joined in, “YES, I AGREE. YOU ARE A VERY KIND HUMAN.” He shouted, beaming at you. 

You smiled at him and turned back to your menu. Your waitress came around, a cat monster named Catty, took your drink orders and left. You all talked about Disney movies for a while until Catty came back with your drinks. She took down your order for a slice of pie, Undyne ordered half a dozen spider donuts, and Papyrus tried to order spaghetti. “Um I’m sorry but like we don’t serve spaghetti here” she said, eyeing the skeleton. His jaw dropped in shock and Undyne just ordered more spider donuts to share. 

Paps and Undyne tried talking you into working out with them until the food came and you dug in since you hadn’t eaten all day. The pie was flakey and delicious, you finished it quickly, washing it down with the cider. “Here, try a donut” Undyne offered, handing you half of hers. You took a bite out of the side and it practically melted in your mouth before tingling a little. “Woah, what the hell” you mumbled. Undyne cackled at your reaction, elbowing Papyrus who was side-eyeing her and laughing nervously. “YOU’VE NEVER HAD MONSTER FOOD?” she hollered, still bursting at the seams with giggles. You smiled sheepishly and shrugged. 

When she finally calmed down enough, she leaned over the table. “Well nerd, we’re gonna have to teach you about monster food.” You raised an eyebrow at this and she grinned devilishly. “Monster food has magic in it, it makes you heal faster and sometimes makes you better at things or changes your mood.” She explained, “YEAH LIKE RUNNING FASTER, UNDYNE DRINKS SEA TEA BEFORE WE WORK OUT TO BEAT ME IN RACES!” he exclaimed and Undyne jumped on him to give him another noogie. “NO I DON’T, PAPYRUS!!!!!” she yelled as Pap struggled and you laughed at their tussle. You sipped your cider and watched them in amusement.

Soon after they had calmed down and Pap admitted that Undyne did NOT drink sea tea before races, his phone played a catchy pop tune you didn’t recognize. His cheeks suddenly glowed with an orange hue and he grabbed the phone to hide the caller. “I-I AM SORRY FRIENDS BUT I HAVE TO GO… DO A THING!” he rushed out, slamming a twenty on the table and climbing over the guard rail before jogging away. You and Undyne both watched the scene with surprised looks. Undyne shook her head and turned back to the table.

“Do you know who called him?” you asked, wondering where he could be off to in such a hurry. “Mettaton” she snorted out and you raised an eyebrow at her. “Oh come on, nerd. He’s like the biggest thing to come out of the underground.” She said, showing her disinterest with sarcasm. “He’s Pap’s new boyfriend. No one likes it because we all know Mettaton is gonna hurt him. That bucket of bolts only cares about himself.” She said, sipping her cider. You nodded and took another bite of donut. You wondered why he had never mentioned Mettaton to you.

“So!” she started, catching your attention. “What about you and bone boy?” she asked, wiggling her eyebrows. You felt a blush creep up on your face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about” You said coolly. She groaned, “OH COME ON, WIMP. YOU CAN’T BE THIS STUBBORN.” You shrugged, keeping your eyes on the donut. She watched you for a minute, seemingly compiling her thoughts. “It’s obvious you guys like each other” she said finally. “What do you mean?” you asked, now picking apart your donut. 

She barked out a laugh and you scrunched your eyebrows together at the donut. “He follows you around like a lost puppy and talks about you all. the. time.” She emphasized, poking the table with each word. “And you act like you don’t like him but I see you sneaking glances and getting all blushy with him” she said dramatically batting her lashes at you. You sighed and wiped the crumbs off your hands. 

“Undyne, it would never work.” You said, still staring at the donut. She tilted her head at you, “What do you mean, with Sans?” she asked. “With anyone.” You shifted in your seat, feeling uncomfortable. “I-I’m not normal. I’m messed up and complicated. It would be too messy to date anyone.” You said quietly. There was a long silence, making you feel judged when Undyne suddenly laughed a little. You looked up at her, “Kid, Sans is as complicated as they come. He doesn’t tell anyone anything, just keeps that fake smile on all the time and pretends nothing is wrong.” She leaned forward, holding her head up with her hand. “Papyrus told me that he can hear him screaming from nightmares at night and that most nights he isn’t sleeping, he’s at the kitchen table reading his books. Then Sans tells me you had a bad nightmare at the sleepover. Now, I don’t know about you but I don’t know much about Sans either. BUT. I do know that you’re both nerds and complicated. Maybe you should just give it a shot?”

Your stomach churned, this had changed from one of the best days to the worst in one conversation. Hearing about Sans doing the same thing you were made sadness and worry fill your chest. Why couldn’t everyone just let you work this out on your own? Maybe they were just excited for you to be happy again… but what if Sans didn’t mean happiness for you? What if he destroyed you even more than you already were? You swallowed back your emotions.

“You don’t know what I’ve been through. What I’ve done.” you said coldly, fidgeting with your hands again. You felt tears well in your eyes as you heard the scream from a year ago ring through your ears. Undyne put her hand on yours, “Then tell me, ______. I can’t understand or help if I don’t know.” She said gently. You shook your head, turning and grabbing your bag. “I-I can’t I’m sorry I can’t” You repeated, standing to leave.

You put a ten on the table and walked out of the gate quickly, trying to stop your tears before they began. Undyne had followed you, keeping up with your pace easily. “Hey, kid, I didn’t mean to make you upset. I just wanna understand but if you don’t wanna tell me that’s cool too.” She said, eyebrows scrunched together in worry. “I-It’s fine, you didn’t mean any harm” you said quietly, slowing your pace. You both walked in comfortable silence toward your apartment for a while before Undyne brought up anime. You talked about the few you liked and she invited you over to her and Alphys’ place to watch them with her. She left you at the door to your building and you entered your apartment with a smile still on your face.

Having friends wasn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say that magical items have a sort of tension in the air around them I imagine it as if its like a tv with nothing on it or a machine that is on but just kind of background noise. Like the tv has a sort of slight static sound to the air and a refrigerator is usually silent but you know that something is working or going on? If that makes sense haha


	15. Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna start using a schedule of one chapter every other day in the week and one a day for the weekends as it's just easier yay

Sans woke early Wednesday morning drenched in sweat and shaking. He bolted upright, red eyes and a dusty scarf flashing over and over again in his mind. He held his breath waiting for Papyrus to bang on his door and yell at him to wake up just like he did with every reset. He squeezed his eye sockets shut as hard as he could just waiting for the affirmation, twisting the bed sheets into his fist. He waited five minutes before he finally opened his eyes. Gentle light from the rising sun was filtering in through the drapes of the sliding door. 

He laughed a little hysterically, he was above ground. Everyone was alive. You still knew who he was. He shakily held his skull in his hands, running a hand over his face. Bringing his hand away, he saw the familiar blue reflection of his magic on his boney hand. He took a deep breath, willing the tension away. Grabbing his phone, he checked the messages and saw one from you a few hours ago. He sighed, there was his absolute proof. 

5:03 AM: Her

good morning : )

Something swirled in his chest, he knew it was stupid to get this excited over something as small as a smiley face. But what if he was the first thing you thought about when you woke up? Enough to text him good morning and happy enough that you added a smiley face? He felt a stupid grin start to spread as he tapped out his response.

7:13 AM: Sans

mornin

He sent it and then looked back at yours again. Wait a second, why were you awake at five in the morning? He felt worry creep up his vertebrae and he pulled up the keyboard to type another.

7:14 AM: Sans

R u ok? 

He hit send quickly and sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the screen and waiting. You had been through so much the past week and you were already having problems. Maybe you were warming up to him but what if you were holding back how much you were really struggling? What if you were worse than him but you never let on? Usually he was the one to shut everyone out… this was so frustrating and worrying. He heard a voice in the back of his mind calling him a hypocrite and he rubbed his temple to ignore it.   
He felt a light buzz come from his phone and he flicked it open immediately,

7:21 AM: Her

Just had a nightmare

No biggy

He let out a sigh, so you did have a nightmare. Was it really no biggy? The last time he saw you have a nightmare… it was jarring to say the least. He hadn’t wanted to tell you or the others how bad the nightmare was. It would have just caused panic and worry and he knew you wouldn’t want that. You had been so loud he was surprised the whole house didn’t wake up. Pap and Undyne usually slept through tornadoes and Alphys was being held in a death grip by Undyne… so maybe it wasn’t so surprising. You woke him up with a particular choked scream, you were yelling no over and over. He thought Chara was back or someone had gotten into the house. He quickly shifted himself into the living room and found you drenched in sweat, whimpering ‘please’ into your fists. 

His heart broke a little seeing you like that but he knew he needed to wake you up. You had moved completely off the makeshift bed and were now thrashing against an unknown force. He figured using magic would only panic you more so he opted to hold down your hands with one hand and shake your shoulder with the other. He managed to not get kicked by you when you started crying more, mumbling about letting go. He contemplated letting you go for a second before snuffing that thought out, you weren’t in this state because someone in your dream was offering something you wanted. 

He shook you a little more and whispered your name and your eyes fluttered open, jolting you awake. You took in your surroundings quickly, eyes darting around before you shakily whispered about something being a trick. He heard your voice crack at the end and tried to sit you up and comfort you as best he could. What had you meant by a trick? Was that why you were begging him to let you go? He shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. He tapped out another message,

7:23 AM: Sans

See u soon

He groaned, heaving himself off the bed and walking to the balcony. He needed fresh air if he was gonna see you in a half hour. He knew better than to push you to tell him things now, you’d tell him when you felt comfortable. It did bug the hell out of him, being so in the dark… but at the same time he understood. Whatever was bothering you, you hadn’t told Papyrus or Undyne yet either. They seemed just as in the dark as he was. He sighed, watching the sun trickle over the trees. At least you seemed okay this morning.

_______________________________________

You had another nightmare. At this point you should be used to them but you were spoiled yesterday by your lack of one. You curled into yourself, pulling your knees to your chest and resting your head on them. You took shaken breaths, why couldn’t you get a grip? You felt the panic attack creeping up on you, the familiar tightening in your chest scared you and you started to cry. You tried to think of something, anything that would stop it from coming. 

You glanced blurrily toward your phone, you could text Sans. No. He’s helped you enough. You’ve helped yourself before, you can do it now. You’ve bothered them enough with your issues. You tried to calm your breathing and it hitched in your throat as you felt the panic set in from your dream. Fuck it. You needed him. You grabbed your phone, dropping it twice from your sweat slicked hands. 

5:03 AM: Skels

good morning : )

Maybe if you put the smiley face he wouldn’t think anything was wrong and you could just talk to him normally. You pressed the send icon and tossed it on your bed to wait. You rode out your attack long before he had finally texted back. At least someone was getting sleep, you thought. You had taken a shower and changed, listening to calming music and sipping tea. He asked if you were okay and you texted a yes, being honest… sort of. You wondered if his nightmares were as frequent as yours, if he had one too. He responded saying he would see you later and you set the phone away from you, peeking at it between sips of tea.

You drank the last of your tea and went to finish getting ready. Your wrist was healing pretty nicely, the bruises had mostly turned yellow and some had vanished completely. It only hurt slightly to tighten your muscles now. By the time you were done, Sans had showed up. You smiled weakly at him, he seemed worn out. “Hey, Skels. You okay?” you asked casually, hoping not to make him uncomfortable. He just nodded quickly before putting on that fake smile for you. For some reason it bothered you. “You know you don’t have to pretend for me, right?” you said and his grin faltered a little. “Who’s pretending, bud?” he said almost sounding rehearsed. You rolled your eyes, “You are. I can tell.” When he didn’t respond to this you went to grab your things. 

When you came back he looked at you expectantly. Sensing his discomfort, you faked a smile. At this he laughed a little, “Look who’s pretending now” he said. You grimaced at his ability to see through you and shoved your hand in his. “Let’s just go, Skels” you muttered and he looked at you with worry. You just went back to staring at the floor and by the time you blinked you saw soft grass and smelled pine trees. You pulled your hand out of his, turning toward the office and seeing Emilie unlock the door. 

“You don’t have to pretend for me either, ______” he said but when you turned to him, he was gone. You huffed, why couldn’t you have teleportation? Just hop out of a conversation whenever you wanted for dramatic effect… You ambled over to Emilie and she smiled at you, “Hey, _____. How’re you?” she asked and you shrugged half-heartily. “Hanging in there?” she added, looking at you knowingly. You shrugged again and she opened the door to the office, “Talk to me about it if you want, I don’t have much to do today.” You nodded, not feeling much for conversation and slipped inside behind her.

The day was slow as usual during the week, you had already filled the feeders and cleared the path. You sat at the information desk and read your astrology book for a while. That is until Undyne decided to visit. You glanced up from your book to see her striding up to the desk, carrying a bag from a monster café in town. Putting your bookmark in and shifting the book away, you waved toward her. “HEY PUNK! Thought I’d visit you and bring lunch.” She exclaimed, you smiled crookedly “Well how can I turn down you AND free food?” you snickered as Undyne rolled her eyes at you.

You told Emilie that you were going to lunch and lead Undyne to a series of picnic tables a little down the path. You both cleared the table of random twigs and leaves from the trees and sat across from each other in the filtered sun. She pulled out a panini and chips for you and a sandwich and fries for herself. “Thanks Undyne, I was bored to tears today.” You said in between bites. She waved you off, “No problem, nerd. I wanted to talk to you actually.”

You swallowed, feeling the slight tingle of magic and looking at her expectantly. This better not be about Sans again. She barked out a laugh, “jeez punk, calm down. I was just wondering if you’d wanna meet our other friends. Toriel is having a dinner and she wanted to meet you.” She said casually, ripping apart the sandwich with her sharp teeth. You thought this over, they all seemed nice so far… maybe that would be fun. But what if this was a huge group of people? “Who all will be there?” you asked, trying not to sound as panicked as you were. She looked away, obviously trying to think. “Well, me and Alphys and the skelebros… Toriel, Frisk, Asgore, and Mettaton.” She said Mettaton’s name through   
gritted teeth, obviously still peeved about Papyrus dating him.

You shifted over the names, a few sounded familiar. “Why do Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore sound familiar?” you asked, opening your bag of chips. She snorted, practically choking on her fries. “Toriel and Asgore are the king and queen of monsters, Dumbo! Frisk is the one who broke the barrier!” she laughed at your expression, “I knew that” you said, shoving a chip into your mouth. She laughed harder at you and smacked the table with her hand. She finally calmed down after a few minutes and started eating her fries again.

“So what do you think?” she asked, glancing at you. You hummed, Pap and Sans would be there so you wouldn’t be alone. “Uhhh, sure.” You mumbled, eating the last of your chips. She hooted and threw a fist in the air, “YES I WIN” you scrunched your eyebrows together at her in confusion. “Heh, me and Alphys had kind of a bet on whether or not you’d come” she said sheepishly. You rolled your eyes and crumpled your garbage, getting up to throw it in a waste bin. 

Walking back to the office, Undyne had talked to you about the dinner, informing you on everyone’s personality and what to expect. You nodded along, hoping this dinner wouldn’t be a mistake. “Hey so Halloween is coming up, what are you doing?” she asked excitedly. You had completely forgotten about it coming up so soon. You already had your costume ready so it didn’t even cross your mind. “Nothing I guess” you said truthfully, you usually dressed up and took pictures in between handing out candy for kids. You loved dressing up on Halloween, it was your favorite holiday and one of the few things that stayed with you from before.

She looked pleased with your answer, “Me and Alphys are having a party at my house, you should definitely come!” You thought it over, it would be nice to actually go out for once but there would probably be a lot of people. She did say she knew most monsters and that meant a huge group of people. “I’ll think about it” you said and she deflated a little before you saw an idea hatch, “Bone boy will be there” she said with a toothy grin, wiggling her eyebrows at you. You scoffed and rolled your eyes, “Undyne, I swear to God.” You threatened and she just cackled at you. “Oh c’mon, it’ll be fun!” she said, now walking backwards and facing you. 

You groaned, “I said I’ll think about it” as you entered the clearing with the office. Gavin was behind the information desk. Shit. She must have noticed your expression because she turned her head and saw him sitting at the desk. She turned back to you, brows pulled together and head tilted as if to ask ‘what?’ and you shook your head. You reminded yourself to talk to Emilie today. Approaching the counter, Gavin looked up and saw both of you walking up to the counter. He seemed to be looking Undyne up and down as if he was checking her out and you grimaced. Talk to Emilie as soon as possible, Jesus Christ. 

Reaching the counter, he gave you no time to say anything before he shifted his attention to Undyne. “Hey there, miss. How are you doing?” he asked flirtily. You felt your face twist into disgust, “I thought you didn’t like monsters, Gavin.” You said flatly, he glared sideways at you before turning back to her. “I know a hot girl when I see one, fins or no” he said, ending it with a sickly sweet smile. Undyne looked repulsed by him and glanced over at you as if to ask permission to punch him in the face. You nodded and saw a toothy smile break over her features. “Actually, I have a girlfriend. A monster girlfriend. One that is more worthy of me than you will ever be in your life. I suggest you leave me alone before things get out of hand.” She said roughly and you nodded, “I’d listen to her. She could beat the shit out of you, Gavin. She used to be head of the royal guard underground.” You said, smirking at his now fearful expression. “Whatever, just get back here.” He said, pushing himself off the stool and walking away into the office with a disgusted look on his face. 

You turned to Undyne, “I’m sorry about him, I have to talk to Emilie about it. He’s becoming a problem.” You said, noticing how taut her jaw had become as she stared after him. “Want me to teach him a lesson?” she asked lowly and you laughed a little. “No, I’ll just talk to Emilie and maybe she’ll fire him. It’ll be fine, I promise.” You said, crookedly smiling. She eyed your expression, “Okay… if you say so, Punk” she said hesitantly. “Well, I gotta get back to work. Text me the details of the dinner and thanks for bringing me lunch, I’ll have to bring you lunch sometime.” You said with a small smile, punching her lightly in the arm. She agreed, punching you a little too hard back. 

You moved into the office after seeing Undyne off, still rubbing your arm from her punch. You moved to Emilie’s office door, it was open and she was shifting through paperwork and typing into the computer. You knocked on the door frame and she pulled her eyes away from the computer to nod you in. “What’s up? Come to talk?” she asked, filtering the papers into files and off her desk. You cleared your throat and closed the door, “Something like that.” You said and she pushed the papers out of the way, realizing this must be serious for the door to be closed. 

You told her everything that had happened, from Gavin asking you to drinks to hitting on Undyne not twenty minutes ago. She shook her head at most of it and when you finished she had an angry look on her face. “So, yeah. I figured you should know how he’s been treating me and the monsters around here.” You ended, fidgeting with your fingers. She scoffed,

“Oh hell no.”


	16. Talk Shit, Get Hit

You had never seen Emilie so angry before. You awkwardly sat to the side, watching her yell at Gavin. He had shrunken into his seat, head bowed as Emilie berated him about sexual harassment and being overall a douche among other things. You sat on the filing cabinet, fidgeting with your hands and smirking every so often at something she yelled. “GAVIN I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU, I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GREAT EMPLOYEE BEFORE I HEARD ANY OF THIS. THERE’S NO WAY I CAN KEEP YOU EMPLOYED HERE. GET YOUR THINGS, GIVE ME YOUR KEYS, AND GET OUT. NEVER IN ALL MY YEARS HERE HAVE I HEARD THIS MUCH BIGOTRY FROM MY EMPLOYEES.” She spat at him, shaking her head in disgust. 

Your phone vibrated and you looked to see that Sans had texted you back. You had texted him earlier to tell him that Gavin was probably getting fired and you’d keep him updated, sprinkling the texts with lol’s. 

3:56 PM Skels:

lol tell him get dunked on for me

You laughed a little at the idea of Sans saying ‘get dunked on’ and turned your attention back to Emilie who was now escorting Gavin out of the room. As he passed by he glared at you with such hatred and yet you smiled and waved at him. He looked like he might rip your throat out if Emilie wasn’t there. You texted Sans back,

4:01 PM _______: 

He’s getting escorted out nowwww! : )

You hopped down from the filing cabinet, slipping your phone in your back pocket and moved to the window to watch Emilie give him his box of things. He walked to his car and drove off, finally gone. Emilie came back into the office looking flustered, “I’m so sorry again, _____. If I had known he was such an ass he would have been out of here a while ago.” She said apologetically and you waved her off, “I thought he was all right too until he asked me for drinks.” She nodded and you could see an idea form in her mind, “Hey! How ‘bout I take you out for drinks tonight? I could use one right about now and I think you deserve one for dealing with that assface” she laughed and you figured she was right, you were always down for drinks with Emilie. 

You nodded and she gave you a thumbs up, “All right, we’re closed now anyways. Let me go change and we can leave.” She said, going into her office and closing the door. You grabbed your things and waited for Emilie. Checking your phone again you saw two messages from Sans.

4:10 PM Skels:

Did he make like a tree and leave?

4:25 PM Skels:

R u still ok? need me to pick u up?

You crookedly smiled at the last one, you didn’t even think about if he had caused a scene. He was always looking out for you… You pulled up the keyboard and typed,

4:38 PM ______:

Im okay thanks

Emilie is taking me for drinks tonight so I don’t need a ride home

You turned the screen off as Emilie came out of the office in dark jeans and a sweater. Emilie looked really cute, you thought. She had shorter, blonde curls and a baby face that   
always looked serious. She was very pale, almost ghostly and pink in the cheeks like a porcelain doll yet you would never want to cross her. She grabbed her purse and jacket, motioning toward the door. “Let’s do this!” she squealed excitedly. You gave her an affirmatory thumbs up and you both began to walk to the car.

“So what do you say we go bar hopping?” she asked, eagerly typing into her phone for bars walking distance from the apartments. You shrugged not really planning on getting super drunk or anything. She fist pumped and fiddled with her keys, unlocking the car. You hopped in shot gun and settled into the bath and body works scent around you. You never really liked cars, they always made you feel claustrophobic. You felt a pang of homesickness for the leather seat of your bike. She started the engine and handed you her phone to navigate to the bar. You directed her toward some pub downtown and she winded the streets with her little car. 

Parking the car, you immediately got out and saw that the pub looked gross. There were some girls wearing heels practically taller than your calves and some greasy looking guys hanging around the entrance. You looked over at Emilie and she seemed a little nervous about it too. “Uh it had great reviews on yelp?” she offered, looking at you worriedly. You laughed, “I’m sure it’s totally sanitary!” you winked at her and she laughed a little too. Glancing back at the questionable bar you thought about other bars in the area. 

“Hey, I know this really cool bar in the monster district if that’s okay with you? I think it’s even walking distance.” You offered, watching a fight begin to break out inside the bar. She was watching the situation inside too and was nodding almost violently toward you. You laughed a little again, “Okay well mayyyybe we should park the car across the street.” She nodded again in agreement and you both plopped back in the car, quickly re-parking it near a subway. 

You both started walking toward Grillby’s talking about how Emilie had finally gotten a boyfriend and how he seemed perfect for her. She seemed really happy when she talked about him, like she glowed from the inside when talking about silly inside jokes. You felt happy for her, that she had someone that made her so carefree. You felt sadness and grief sink into your chest at the thought of being unable to be that happy again. It felt as though the thought itself was crippling you and Emilie must have noticed this.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, _______. I didn’t even think… Are you okay? I’m sorry that was stupid of me to talk about it.” She said gently, putting her hand on your arm and looking angry at herself. You shook your head violently, pulling yourself together. “No, no. It’s fine. I’m happy for you, Em.” You said, turning and giving her a small smile. She smiled weakly back, obviously still chastising herself. For a second you thought you saw someone following you both and you were thankful to see the bar coming up the sidewalk. It was the same as before, homey and wood paneled with a flashing ‘open’ sign. Looking behind you, you saw there was no one there.

Emilie approached the door first, opening it to let out a burst of warm air that you readily welcomed. You hurried her in, still feeling uncomfortably watched and followed. She hesitated, you realized she must be uneasy about this many monsters. You patted her shoulder and smiled, “It’s okay” you said and she finally followed you to the bar. You spotted Sans immediately and felt a crooked smile form on your lips. You stealthily creeped up behind him and threw his hood over his head. 

“Heyyyy Skels” you said with a now full smile at his irritated turned elated expression. “Heya” he said, voice like honey as his forced smile became genuine. You pulled Emilie over and introduced her, telling him about your bar mishap and sitting down between them. He chuckled, “Maybe they had a bone to pick with each other.” You rolled your eyes as Emilie started to laugh. It wasn’t even that funny, you thought. You ordered drinks from Grillby while Sans told Emilie more jokes. Before long there was a whiskey in your hand and Emilie was in tears from laughing so much. You had only cracked a smile at a few good ones.

“Don’t worry I got a skele-ton more where that came from” he said with a wink, taking a swig of his ketchup. You groaned and downed your whiskey, contemplating leaving. You felt uncomfortable in between them, they were practically ignoring you and you felt something swirling in your chest. Heat rose up your neck and into your cheeks before you realized it wouldn’t take one whiskey to do this to you. 

You were jealous.

You slid your glass toward Grillby and nodded at him, watching him pour more. You felt your face become pale and you didn’t even realize Emilie was talking to you again. She had already had five shots at this point and was slurring pretty badly. “__-______! Listen, I was juust telling your man sansy over here that you two should totes hook it up and lock it down!” She said smearing her words together and nodding in agreement with herself. Sans looked as uncomfortable as you felt and his pin pricks shifted from you to Emilie nervously.

You snorted, “Sans isn’t my man.” She seemed offended by this almost, letting her jaw drop in shock. “Whatchu mean! You guys are sooo cute together, girl.” You shook your head, “Em, you’re drunk.” You stated and she pursed her lips at you. “Am not! All I’m saying is that I think it’s time you got over what’s his nam-“ “EMILIE, THAT’S ENOUGH” you practically yelled through clenched teeth. The feeling of renewed grief and pain set in, making you grip your glass so tight you swore you heard it cracking.

“You’ve had enough to drink, I’m taking you home.” You said sharply. You let go of the glass, shrugging on your jacket, and slamming money on the counter. She seemed to have sobered a little by your reaction and was staring at her lap in silence. “Let’s go” you muttered, turning to Sans who was now watching you fearfully. “Later Skels” you said quietly, grabbing her elbow and directing her toward the door. “Are you sure you don’t want me to give you a ride?” he asked gently, obviously not wanting to set you off. “No, she’ll get sick.” You said over your shoulder, helping Emilie out the door and into the night.

The fresh air helped a little bit but Emilie still hadn’t said anything since you yelled at her. ‘Good’ you thought, she knew better than to bring him up under any circumstances. You held her arm with one hand and steered her toward her street in silence. You could have sworn you felt someone following you and you looked back. Sure enough there was a guy a few blocks back tagging along at a steady pace. You cursed under your breath, this was just your luck. You sped up a little, trying your best to keep her from tripping. You glanced over at Emilie, she didn’t pick up on the guy and was focused on her feet. Looking behind you, you saw the guy gaining on you. Shit.

You turned a corner, hoping there would be somewhere to go into but it was just an alley to the street over. All you needed to do was to cross the alley, right? You pulled her quickly toward the end of the alley before she tripped about half way through, stopping to vomit on the side of the building. You sighed, of course. You heard a dark laugh come from behind you, “It’s nice to see you again, Emilie. You too, _______.” You turned around to find Gavin standing a few feet away, looking disheveled and livid. 

“G-Gavin?” Emilie sputtered, hastily trying to clean herself up. You took a step in front of Emilie, You figured if anyone could throw punches right now it was you. He gave her a sickly sweet smile and tutted, “Emilie, you don’t look so hot. You been drinkin’? If anyone should be drinking it should be me.” His smile faded into a grimace, “You and this bitch,” he spat at your feet in disgust “ruined my life.” He said with venom. 

“How the fuck did we ruin your life?” you yelled, about to lunge at him. How dumb was he? He laughed at your question, shaking his head. “When I told my girlfriend that I got fired she broke up with me and kicked me out. Now I’m homeless and jobless and it’s all your fault!” He shouted, pointing at you accusingly and taking a few steps forward. You cackled, “A-Are you fucking serious? You’re blaming us for trying to cheat on your girlfriend and getting caught?” His eyes narrowed and you just laughed more. Emilie still seemed to be too scared to laugh. “Oh, pal. You have a lot more problems than just us I guaran-“ your sentence was cut off by Gavin punching you across the face.

You had landed a few feet away from where you were and your hand immediately went to your cheek and lip. Emilie was yelling and your ears were ringing from pain. You could hear Gavin laughing and it suddenly getting cut off by an unknown force. You blinked your stinging eyes a few times, still in shock, pulling your hand away to see blood on it. Oh God. You closed your eyes tightly not wanting to see it. 

After what felt like an eternity, you opened your eyes again to look back at where Gavin was. He was coated in some kind of blue glow and was being thrown against the walls of the alley. You could hear loud cracks and gurgling pleas every so often. Feeling genuine fear as you looked down the alleyway to see Sans with the malicious smile and glowing blue eye. Your heart pounded in your ears as you realized just how dangerous he was. You had been hanging around someone that was just throwing this man around like a ragdoll. Going into fight or flight mode, you tried to stumble to your feet to get to Emilie. When you looked toward where Emilie was you saw that she wasn’t there. 

You felt petrified with fear, did she leave you to die with him? Where would she have gone? You suddenly felt lightheaded and collapsed, letting out a whimper against the pavement. You heard Gavin’s body drop to the ground as the magic around it relented. You looked toward the commotion and saw that Sans was approaching you. The panic set in and you backed away from him. “P-please don’t” you slurred, putting your hands up in defense. He looked wounded by this, “______, I would never hurt you. Listen to me, you’re hurt. We have to get you out of here.” He said quietly, not wanting to frighten you any more than he already had. 

You felt a few tears start to fall and you squeased your eyes shut. “Did you kill him” you whispered, holding your breath for the answer. You could hear him let out a sigh, “_______, no I didn’t kill him. He just has some broken bones but that’s it. Please let me help you.” He pleaded and you heard him taking slow steps forward. You nodded hesitantly, keeping your eyes closed. You felt someone come close to you and pick you up bridal style. You opened your eyes to see tears mixing in the blood and feeling Sans’ warmth all around you. In a split second you were at his house in the bathroom with Papyrus’ cartoons drifting from downstairs. He set you on the edge of the bath tub and snapped his fingers, closing and locking the door without taking his pin pricks off of your injuries.

“I can’t believe I let him get this close to you” he muttered under his breath, taking in your wounds. You watched his expression shift to self-loathing as he turned to get a rag from under the sink. You cleared your throat and he shifted his pin pricks back to you, grabbing rubbing alcohol. “I-it’s not your fault. Even if you think it is. I was talking shit so I got hit.” You said hoarsely. You smiled weakly and tasted blood in your mouth. Gross. He smiled crookedly at you, “You’re one tough cookie, _____.” He said with a tired laugh.

“Damn right” you said, voice cracking half way through causing another chuckle from Sans. He started to wipe the blood off of your face, making you cringe from the rubbing alcohol stinging so much. “Uh hey, do you know where Emilie went?” you asked hurriedly, how could you forget? “I called her a cab and told her to wait at the Walgreens. I told her I’d take care of you and Gavin and teleported her there.” He said coolly, dabbing the rag at your lip. You sighed, at least Emilie was okay.

When he finished cleaning you up, you finally looked at yourself in the mirror. Your cheek was red and only slightly bruised (mostly already yellow) where he had punched you and your lip was split but not bad enough that you’d need stitches. “He didn’t rough me up too bad” you laughed weakly as Sans looked at you worriedly. You sat on the counter, just a little taller than Sans in this position. “I’m sorry I worry you so much. I don’t mean to get into trouble… I just do.” You said quietly, fidgeting with your fingers. You were staring at your hands when you saw his boney fingers interlace with yours. You felt the panic creep into your gut and chest but you fought to ignore it.

He put his free hand under your chin, making you look at him. He had a soft smile on his skull and he was looking at you adoringly. You blushed, “I’m just glad you’re still here to worry about. I don’t know what I’d do without my troublemaker.” He said softly and you felt your heart swell. You pulled your chin out of his grasp and hands away from his, feeling the guilt and embarrassment take over. “I-I’m sorry” you choked out, looking away and trying to keep the tears at bay. “Hey, no. What are you sorry for?” he asked, trying to get you to look at him again. 

“I’m sorry that this isn’t fair to you. That I keep pushing you away and pulling you back again. That you do so much for me and look out for me all the time and I don’t do shit for you. That you don’t know why I’m this way or what I’ve done or how I used to be. That I’m so… so fucked up and I’m sorry that we can’t ever be together” you blurted, feeling hot tears streak down your face. You felt him wipe a few of the tears away silently and you shook your head in disbelief. “Why do you even keep trying” you muttered, looking back to him. 

He looked deep in thought for a moment. Almost as if he was looking right through you, before stating calmly, “Because, I know you’re worth it.”


	17. The Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short little chapter today, finished it early. Figured it might clean things up from last chapter : )  
> More tomorrow, yay!

Sans watched you walk out of the bar, signature smile faltering. Whatever Emilie was talking about upset you enough that you decided to leave. She had been slurring too heavily for him to hear but you had raised your voice at her. You looked angrier than he’d ever seen you and yet you seemed to be holding back. He asked you if you wanted a ride, Emilie seemed pretty drunk and it was getting late. You waved him off roughly, saying she’d get sick, which he understood. 

He decided to follow you, just in case you both got lost or you needed help with Emilie. At least that’s what he told himself. He stuck to the shadows, ducking when you looked behind you. When you turned back around, he looked behind you to see a guy walking somewhat quickly toward you. Great. You had sped up and turned down an alleyway, the guy following you both. He creeped toward the entrance of the alley, keeping to the wall. He didn’t want to get too close just yet.

He heard Emilie throw up and the guy laughing before she had called him Gavin. He felt intense anger bubble up inside of him. This asshole again. He figured you were angry enough right now to not put up with this guy’s shit. He let you yell at him for a while, Sans’ smile twisting with disgust when you pointed out Gavin’s attempt at cheating.   
That’s when he hit you.

Sans froze in disbelief of what he saw before a wave of anger and possessiveness washed over him. He saw the familiar blue from his eye socket suddenly drench the alleyway. Gavin was laughing but he wouldn’t be for long. He teleported to Emilie, picking her up and teleporting to the Walgreens down the street. He quickly typed out a monster cab company and hit call, handing it to her and giving her instructions before blipping back to the alley.

Gavin was moving toward you again and before he take another step, Sans felt his magic flare up. He covered him in magic, cutting off his laughter and bringing him closer with the flick of his wrist. He tensed his magic around Gavin, slowly increasing the pressure. He darkly laughed at his fear stricken expression, “Hey pal, remember me?” he asked almost casually and took Gavin’s pointless struggling as a yes.

“Tell me, do you feel your sins crawling on your back?” he spat, bringing him even closer. “Because you’re about to have a bad time” he growled, throwing him against the wall of the alley. He felt his smile broaden at Gavin’s gurgles and breaking bones. A new surge of anger rushed through him when a knife fell to the pavement. He threw him at the opposite wall with more force this time, driving out a loud snap and a choked scream. In his peripheral vision, he saw you moving slightly and trying to walk toward where Emilie had been before collapsing. Your choked whimper echoed through the alley and snapped him out of it. He dropped Gavin to the ground, magic flooding from him as he made his way toward you instinctively. He wouldn’t be getting up anytime soon. 

You backed away from him like a frightened animal, putting your blood covered hands up in defense. Your soul was trembling in fear from him. He felt pain cut through him from your expression, were you afraid of him? Had he frightened you that much? He was only protecting you... You could have been killed if he hadn’t stepped in, he had a knife for fucks sake. He gently assured you that he wouldn’t hurt you and tried explaining that you were hurt. 

You seemed beside yourself with fear when you asked if he had killed Gavin. He sighed, your face was gushing blood and you were worried about that piece of shit. He glanced back at your crumpled ex-coworker and reassured you that he just had broken bones. After mulling this over you nodded slowly and he moved forward to pick you up before noticing you were crying. He felt his heart ache a little at the sight. He cradled you closer, shifting you both to his bathroom to clean you up. Leaving Gavin alone in the alley.

He set you on the tub, chastising himself for waiting long enough for it to escalate and getting a rag to clean your face. You told him it wasn’t his fault in a hoarse whisper and smiled weakly at him, showing blood soaked teeth. He crookedly smiled at your attempt to make him feel better. You always brought a casual edge to things like this. You asked a few questions about what happened and he explained that he called Emilie a cab and left her at Walgreens, he knew she’d be safe with a monster cab. After cleaning you up, you hopped on the counter and looked in the mirror at yourself to assess the damage and decided it wasn’t too bad. If he had just been quicker…

“I’m sorry I worry you so much. I don’t mean to get into trouble… I just do.” You said quietly, messing with your fingers like you did whenever you were nervous. He watched you stare at your hands for a minute, he figured you were just like him. Never really meaning to be in the center of trouble but it just sort of… happening. He wanted to comfort you, to show you it wasn’t so complicated… that it didn’t have to be. That he wouldn’t hurt you. He interlaced his phalanges with your fingers, loving the soft feel of your skin. He felt a dumb grin form on his skull as he pulled your chin up to look at him. He felt something stir in his chest as he saw a blush blossom over your cheeks.

“I’m just glad you’re still here to worry about. I don’t know what I’d do without my troublemaker.” He said honestly, watching your expression shift. You pulled yourself away from him and he found himself missing the contact. You muttered out another apology and he saw tears well up in your eyes. He suddenly became panicked, “Hey, no. What are you sorry for?” he asked hurriedly, attempting to pull your chin toward him again to no avail. 

“I’m sorry that this isn’t fair to you. That I keep pushing you away and pulling you back again. That you do so much for me and look out for me all the time and I don’t do shit for you. That you don’t know why I’m this way or what I’ve done or how I used to be. That I’m so… so fucked up and I’m sorry that we can’t ever be together” you explained and he felt his heart sink at the last bit. But he knew you were just saying that to drive him away… right? You looked so powerless to your emotions and he watched you crack under them, letting tears spill out. He sadly wiped a few away, understanding that feeling of powerlessness. 

You shook your head and asked him why he even kept trying. He searched himself for an answer. Why did he keep trying? He rummaged through his emotions before feeling a tug on his soul. He looked through you at your soul to see it still trembling but surprisingly it seemed to be calling out for his. Souls only did this when they were close to their soul mate. But how could that be? The thought of you being his soul mate made his heart squeeze, it had never happened between monster and human before. He smiled softly before telling you the honest reason he kept trying. 

____________________________________________

“Because, I know you’re worth it.”

You felt your stomach flutter and a blush flood your cheeks at this, “How would you know” you mumbled. You found yourself unable to look away from him now, the soft smile still on his skull as he pieced through his thoughts. “Because I can see your soul. You got a good one, kiddo. Plus we’ve been hanging out for a week or so now, so I think I have a good idea. You’re just a tough cookie with a bad rap.” He said, brushing loose hair out of your face. 

He can see your soul? Can all monsters do that? When monsters emerged, it was controversial how they could pull their souls out and how that worked into some religions. But you didn’t know they could see human souls… you also didn’t know they could teleport either though. Maybe it was just Sans… the thought of one monster having that much power scared you a little. But then again he would probably be too lazy to use it. You looked over the skeleton, looking at you like you were the most perfect thing he’d ever seen. You felt your heart flutter.

“Sans… I want to tell you everything. But I can’t. Not yet. I can’t be with you either.” You whispered, fidgeting with his hand instead of yours. He nodded, watching you trace the bones of his hand lightly. “I’ll wait” he said gently. You whispered a thank you and slid off the counter. “I should probably get home, it’s getting late and I’m pretty tired.” You yawned out, stretching and popping a few bones. Turning to Sans, you saw his smile looked a little forced and he had a few beads of sweat forming.

You pulled your eyebrows together in confusion when you realized that you had popped your joints. “Oh God, was that like… rude? Or something? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable…” You babbled, feeling stupid. He waved you off, clearing his throat. “Uh, no. It’s fine.” He said and you checked his expression, it changed back to the normal fake smile. You sighed, “Okay then… would you mind giving me a ride home?” 

His smile turned genuine as he took your hand gingerly, “Of course.” He said, voice like honey again. You blushed and the next thing you knew you were looking at the beige carpet in your apartment. You hesitantly let go of his hand, “So… are we not going to talk about your um… freaky alley persona?” you asked quietly. Looking up at him, you saw that his smile turned into a grimace. “He hurt you” he practically growled and you bit your lip on the good side. “Sans, you looked… scary.” You whispered, staring at your feet “I’ve never seen you so angry and dangerous.” You said honestly.

There was a long silence before he pulled you into a hug. You hesitantly buried yourself in the fur of his hood as he pet your hair. “I’d never hurt you, you gotta know that, Bud.” He whispered to you, resting his cheekbone on your head. You hummed affirmatively and melted into his warmth. When you finally felt uncomfortable, you pulled away still tethered by his hand. You smiled weakly, “I-I should probably get ready for bed.” He seemed to snap out of his daze at this, “Right, right. I’ll get out of your hair, just don’t get too bonely without me.” He said with a wink, pressing a toothy kiss to your hand and disappearing.


	18. The Mansion

You stood there in shock for a moment, staring at your hand. Instead of feeling smooth bone, you felt something like skin brush against your hand in a kiss. You could only guess it was his magic again. Your skin tingled a little from the contact. You ran your fingers over where he kissed, feeling a blush come over your cheeks. You felt a stupid grin form and you shook yourself out of it. Get a grip, he just kissed your hand. You sighed, getting ready for bed and laying down. You ached all over from tension and your muscles were sore. 

You checked your phone before going to sleep to see many missed calls and messages, most from Emilie. You saw that they were all asking if you were okay. You bit your lip, maybe you should have texted her earlier. You typed out an apology and told her you were alright and that Gavin was taken care of. She didn’t reply so you guessed she had fallen asleep. You saw Papyrus had texted you excitedly about the dinner at Toriel’s house and Undyne had texted you the details. You opened Sans’ message,

2:43 AM Skels:

Take care of urself, kid 

Cause someone really cares about you

2:44 AM Skels:

Gnight

You felt your chest swell with emotion, how did he keep doing this to you? You typed out a quick goodnight before plugging your phone in and rolling over. You felt immense guilt   
and for once it wasn’t for your past, it was for your present. For not being open with Sans. He cared about you, he made that clear. He protected you and helped you, made you laugh and made you tea. He seemed to know something about your soul as well. 

You knew that he could be good for you, help you with your baggage. All you had to do was open the door for him. But was unlocking that door worth the pain to come? You felt so warm and at peace in his arms, why couldn’t you just let it happen? You huffed, sitting up and rubbing your temples. The thoughts wouldn’t quit though, all you could think about was Sans. Question after question ran through your mind before you thought ‘why can’t you get over him?’

Feeling your chest tighten and a headache form, you held your head in your hands. Get a grip. It was a year ago. You told yourself over and over again but you couldn’t calm down. You had the sudden want to see… him again. Huffing, you pushed yourself onto the floor and pulled a shoebox of pictures out from under the bed. You took a few deep breaths to steady yourself before taking the lid off the top. You looked down at the dusty photos, simple pieces of paper that had a crippling power over you. 

Grabbing the one on the top, you turned it over to see him smiling and slinging his arm over you. He looked so happy and carefree. You swallowed back a sob and placed it on the floor gently. The next picture was of you and your mom, decorating the Christmas tree with your sister. You went through the pictures, lingering on the few he was in before putting them back in the box. You slid the box back under the bed. You laid back down under the blankets, trying to calm yourself down. You fell asleep soon after, hoping the nightmares would stay away.

____________________________

The next day was uneventful, your wrist had finally healed and you could ride your bike again. It was a welcome familiarity after your nightmare. You sped to work and listened to music the whole way. No one visited you at work and Emilie was pretty quiet after she asked her obvious ‘are you okay?’ type questions. You read your monster history book and enjoyed the silence at your desk until it was time to head home.

You got some laundry done and cleaned up the apartment a little bit. You were watching comedy central for a bit, texting back and forth with Papyrus about the latest episode of his favorite cartoon. You hadn’t heard from Sans all day except for his text asking if you needed a ride. You bit your lip, should you text him? Maybe he was at work or something… did he even work? You felt stupid for never asking. 

4:58 PM ______:

Hey : )

There. Now he could respond if he wanted to talk and your smiley said you were okay. You went to get the laundry out of the drier and brought it back to the couch to fold, glancing at your phone every so often. When it finally buzzed, you saw he sent two messages at once. 

5:09 PM Skels:

Heya kiddo u ok?

5:10 PM Skels:

Sorry im at work

So he did work then. You crookedly smiled and typed out a response,

5:11 PM ______:

Im okay, should I text you later?

You were about to put your phone down when it buzzed in your hand. Damn, that was fast.

5:11 PM Skels:

No its ok

5:12 PM ______:

So where do you work?

5:14 PM Skels:

Lab w Alphys

5:15 PM ______:

A lab?

You scrunched your eyebrows at the screen, why had he never mentioned working at a lab? You had so many questions suddenly and it didn’t help that he was being vague. Maybe he just couldn’t type much at work…

5:18 PM Skels:

Yea

Okay so now he just didn’t want to talk about it. This was probably your payback for being so closed off with him you thought. 

5:19 PM _____:

Can I see sometime?

5:23 PM Skels:

Sure 

5:24 PM Skels:

U comin to the dinner?

Changing the subject now, nice one, bone boy. 

5:25 PM _____:

Yeah, are you?

5:26 PM Skels:

Yea Pap is excited to play with Frisk

You forgot that Frisk was just a child, it would make sense that Paps would take a liking to them. 

5:27 PM ______:

I heard Mettaton is gonna be there too lol

5:28 PM Skels:

dont remind me

5:29 PM ______:

Sorry lol would you wanna hang out tonight?

5:36 PM Skels:

Sorry cant I got stuff to do

You stared at the screen for a second, taking in the words. ‘Stuff to do’? Was he avoiding you? Your heart sunk a little at the thought. You hesitantly put your phone on the coffee table, folding the last of the clothes. Was this about last night? When you told him you couldn’t be together? You shook your head at the thought. No, Sans wasn’t like that. Or was he? You didn’t know. You barely knew anything about him. You made a mental note to ask him more questions as you put the laundry away.

___________________________

You woke on the day of the dinner party sobbing from another nightmare. You wondered when they would cease as you numbly showered and got ready. Sans hadn’t talked to you since the night of the alley incident and it was beginning to get to you. It had been three days since then and your lip had mostly healed along with your bruised cheek. No one had heard anything about Gavin and things went back to normal for the most part. Papyrus had gotten lunch with you yesterday and when you asked about Sans all he said was that he hadn’t been coming out of his room. You were worried sick. Papyrus had told you not to worry but you felt it in your gut regardless.

You pulled on a dress and some black knee high socks with booties. This was nice enough to meet royalty… right? You made some tea to wait for Undyne and Alphys to pick you up. They said it was about security clearances or something and you hadn’t argued. You checked your phone and saw Undyne had texted you saying she just left and would be there in fifteen minutes. Papyrus had been blowing up your phone all day with excited texts about the dinner. Apparently Frisk had gotten a new toy, a light brite, and he had been researching it all day in anticipation. You now knew when the creator of the light brite was born and where it was manufactured.

You had been reading up on monster history since the dinner party was coming up. It had taken you a bit since some of it was written in a language you didn’t understand. You stopped by the Geode shop to get help from Gerson (you finally learned his name) with the runes and symbols. He said he hadn’t seen them since before the war but helped you as much as he could. You were slowly understanding monster history and you had finished the book just last night. Feeling well prepared made you a little less nervous to meet the king who had fought against your ancestors and lost two children by them.

Your phone began buzzing violently, signaling a phone call from Undyne. You dumped the rest of your tea and grabbed your jacket, rushing out the door. You swiped the screen to accept the call, “Hey, I’m on my way down” you rushed out, locking the door behind you. “HURRY UP, WIMP!” she shouted through the speaker, making you hold the phone a foot from your face. You hung up the call and bounded down the stairs, being careful not to fall in your booties. 

It seemed you were taking Undyne’s jeep today, it was a pretty warm day for October. You slid in the back seat and pulled the door closed. “HEY, PUNK! YOU LOOK PRETTY SPIFFED UP” she said accusingly, lowering her sunglasses and wiggling her eyebrows. Alphys giggled, “Y-You look nice, __-______.” You snorted, “I just didn’t feel like putting on pants, so here I am.” You said, waving your hands as if presenting yourself. Undyne cackled, pulling out of the parking lot and speeding down the highway. 

You all listened to an anime soundtrack on the way to the dinner, Undyne loudly singing the lyrics with Alphys. You just enjoyed the warm air rushing past you and listening to them amusedly. Soon enough you pulled into the driveway of quite possibly the largest house you’d ever seen. It was a full-blown mansion. You managed to keep your jaw from falling open as you climbed out of the jeep, seeing Papyrus’s Ferrari convertible in the driveway. You suddenly felt very poor. 

You smoothed out your hair from the highway drive and brushed out your skirt, wanting to look somewhat put together. Undyne practically jogged to the door while you and Alphys straggled behind. “D-Don’t worry about Asgore and T-Toriel, they’re both really s-s-sweet. Frisk is p-pretty sassy sometimes b-but I think you’ll be f-fine.” She assured you, putting a clawed hand on your arm. You smiled weakly and nodded. Undyne was already at the door, which had now flown open, revealing Papyrus. “FRIENDS! YOU MADE IT!” he shouted happily. Undyne promptly slung him into a noogie, “OF COURSE WE DID, YOU NERD!!” she hollered as he shrieked. 

You shook your head, they both had so much energy. You weren’t looking forward to after dessert when the sugar set in. Just then, a child with a mop of brown hair bounded out of the house and jumped, clutching Undyne’s bicep. They seemed to be trying to save Pap from the noogie. They swung from it, obviously light enough to not phase Undyne. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PUNK?! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY TEAM!” she laughed out, letting Papyrus free and tickling the child. You assumed this was Frisk.

Frisk giggled, falling to their feet and running away to hide behind you and Alphys. Undyne just laughed, shaking her head and turned to go inside. Alphys went to follow her inside, leaving Frisk to hide behind you. You looked behind you to see Frisk crouched near your feet. “Hey there, I think she’s gone” you said quietly and the child smiled, crawling around your legs. They stood up in front of you, presenting their hand to shake. You were surprised to see such adult tendencies from the same child swinging from Undyne’s bicep. You took their small hand and shook it gently, “Um, I’m ______.” You said, a little unsure of if this was a game. 

They smiled, nodding and began to sign to you. You knew some sign language from college and could understand most of it. You crouched to their level to better see the signs, “I’m Frisk, this is my house. You’re Papyrus’ friend, right?” You nodded and they continued, “I’m glad you came, I like the pictures on your arms” they signed, pointing to your arms. You smiled at them, “thanks kid” you said, ruffling their hair and standing back up. “Let’s go inside!” they signed excitedly, taking your hand and pulling you into the house.

The inside was even more beautiful, like a palace. The floors were marble and there was a chandelier above you. Two staircases ascended to the second floor in front of you and there were hallways leading every which way underneath them as well as a small fountain in the middle of the room. You stood in awe of the beautiful room. “This is your house?” you whispered, scared to talk louder. Frisk nodded violently, obviously happy with your reaction. 

They pulled you around the fountain, down the large hallway and through a hallway on the left. You ended up in the kitchen, where everyone had gathered. It was enormous, big enough to be a large living room. A large bar, lined with stools outlined the space, French doors to the backyard letting in light. Four ovens, all working at the moment, cabinets everywhere and a large island. All covered in dark granite. You didn’t think your jaw could fall any farther and Frisk was giggling at your expression. 

“Looks like someone let in a froggit” Sans said from one of the bar stools, “You trying to catch flies, bud?” You closed your mouth quickly, suddenly embarrassed. Sans was sitting on the closest barstool, wearing his usual getup and looking more tired than usual. You felt worry stir in your gut but snuffed it out. “Sorry” you mumbled as Frisk pulled you toward a goat woman in a long purple dress. You stumbled after the child, who pulled on the goat woman’s dress and pointed to you with a smile.

“Oh! Hello, my child! I’ve heard so much about you, you must be ______!” she said gently, pulling you into a hug. You felt sort of awkward in the hug before smelling flowers and linen. It was really comforting. She let you go and you smiled, finally getting a look at her. She was about as tall as Undyne, covered in soft fur, and had gentle eyes. She wore a purple dress with the underground rune on it. “You must be Queen Toriel, it’s nice to meet you” you said politely. She laughed, “Oh, dear, my friends call me Tori.” She said, moving to check one of the ovens. You nodded and Frisk looked up at you happily. “Frisk, child, has ________ met everyone yet?” she asked, pressing a few buttons and looking back at them. Frisk shook their head, “Why don’t you show her around while I finish up dinner?” she said, kissing the child’s head. Frisk stuck their tongue out and you snorted.   
They tugged your hand toward the exit of the kitchen and you glanced over at Sans to see he was asleep. 

They tugged you up the stairs and down a hallway, quickly signing. “I wanna show you someone special” you nodded in understanding before getting pulled into what you could only assume was their bedroom. They smiled back at you, letting go of your hand and heading toward the window. 

Only then did you notice the golden flower sitting on the window sill.


	19. Mario Kart

Frisk skipped toward the window, gently turning the flower pot toward them and you saw them sign to the flower. Aw, how cute. Their friend is a flower. You smiled at the idea of them having a flower for a friend. It seemed fitting. Then they turned the pot around and your smile faded. The flower… had a face? What the hell? Alright, um deep breath. You are in a house of monsters. Maybe this one was just a… smaller monster. You quickly put on your best fake smile to hide your internal panic attack. The flower had it’s leaves crossed as if they were arms and it had a scowl on it’s face.

Frisk signed quickly to the flower, introducing you and you weakly waved toward the flower. It grunted toward you as if you were beneath it and Frisk frowned. You came a little closer, hoping to casually inspect the flower and you sat on the bench seat next to the flower. Frisk was signing almost angrily to the flower now and it had rolled it’s eyes. It sighed and turned to you, “Howdy, I’m Flowey the flower. Are you happy now?” he asked Frisk, sounding completely bored and done with life.

You snorted a little causing a look of disgust from Flowey. “Hah, sorry. That just sounded really forced. If you don’t want to talk to me that’s all right.” You said, smiling crookedly and shrugging. The flower suddenly looked angry, “Don’t talk to me like you know me, you little-“ his sentence tapered off when he saw Sans walk in the room. Frisk sat Flowey on the bench seat with you and ran to hug Sans. He grunted upon impact, Frisk burying their face in his hoodie. 

“Woah there kiddo, don’t patella me you missed me already” he said, lightly patting their back with one hand. They started giggling at his pun and pulled away from the hug to sign to him about something. You looked over at Flowey to see that he was moving the dirt around in his pot with a leaf nervously. You leaned over, “Do you… not like Sans?” you whispered to him, hoping he wouldn’t lash out at you. He looked surprised at you, “Do you really not know?” he mumbled and you saw in his expression that this was probably something big. You pulled back a little, “Um, no. I’m not sure what you’re talking about?” you asked, tilting your head to the side.

A frankly creepy smile spread over the flower’s features and you suddenly felt uncomfortable. “You’re new around here then, aren’t ya?” he said with something underlying and you stuttered a yes. Before he could continue, Frisk and Sans had finished talking and made their way over. Frisk looked concerned by his expression and looked over at you in your uncomfortable state. “Be nice to her, Flowey” They signed, pouting at him. You wondered if he actually listened to them. Flowey rolled his eyes and looked like he was about to say some snappy remark before Sans spoke up, “You better behave, weed.” 

You glanced at him to see that his eye sockets were void and you swallowed. Flowey had snuffed out his fiery attitude at this, glaring uneasily at the dirt in his pot. You cleared your throat, hoping to dissipate some of the tension. “Well, I um… better go find Papyrus…” You muttered, standing and smoothing out your skirt. Frisk held Flowey’s pot in the crook of one arm and took your hand with their free one, flashing you a big smile. You smiled back down at them, they seemed really sweet. You looked over at Sans, “Are you coming?” you asked hesitantly, still wondering if something was wrong between you two. 

He shrugged, “guess so” and you turned to walk away, Frisk tagging along close by. You started to descent the marble stairs, being careful not to go too fast for Frisk. You heard a sigh from behind you and before you could give Sans a glare for being impatient, he was gone. You turned back forward to see that he had teleported himself to lay on the edge of the fountain. You shook your head, Jesus he was lazy. Frisk thought this was hilarious, almost dropping Flowey out of their arm. “Hey! Don’t drop me!” he snapped, grabbing hold of Frisk’s sweater with his leaves. They signed sorry and adjusted him in their arm, still all smiles. 

You heard an echoed ‘Nyeh heh heh’ and followed the sound of Papyrus and Undyne to a large in-home theater. It was dimly lit and had two rows of soft looking couches, a giant projection screen and decorated like a movie theater. Your jaw fell again, how rich were they? Pap and Undyne were playing Mario kart on the projection screen and Undyne was winning at the moment. Sans moved past you and Frisk to lay on the second row of couches. 

You felt the strong urge to ask for a controller. In college you were a heavy procrastinator and whenever you didn’t want to study, you would play video games. This went on for four years. You had an Xbox and a Wii so you were proficient in any first person shooter/stealth game as well as racing games. You bit your lip and sat next to Papyrus, scooting a little to make room for Frisk. “AH, HUMANS! I WAS WONDERING WHERE YOU WENT! HAVE YOU COME TO SEE ME BEST UNDYNE?!” he shouted over the music as Undyne snorted, “YOU WISH, BONE BOY!!” 

Sure enough, soon Undyne was crossing the finish line and Papyrus was shrieking at her about cheating. You laughed a little at their commotion earning a look from Undyne. Oh no. “If you think it’s so funny, why don’t you try and beat me, Punk?!” she dared, leaning over Papyrus who was now ‘OOOooooo!’-ing at her challenge. You laughed and shook your head, “No that’s okay” you said, earning a side look from Pap. “I THINK ______ DOESN’T HAVE THE… SPINE FOR IT!” he yelled, proud of his pun. “Good one, bro” Sans said and you saw a boney thumbs up being thrust into the air as he was still lying down. You ran a hand down your face as Undyne high fived Pap. 

“All right, I’ll play” you said, taking the controller. Undyne wooped and Papyrus looked giddy. You had won the first race to Undyne’s disbelief. You also won the second through the tenth, even when Undyne screeched about you cheating on the fifth time and made you switch controllers. You had beaten both Papyrus and Frisk now and everyone was beside themselves with how good you were. You sheepishly smiled, “It’s just a gift, I guess” you said, shrugging at them. Undyne seemed to think of something to bring your downfall as she leaned over the back of the couch with a huge smile on her face.

“I know who can beat her” she sing songed to Sans. Papyrus gasped, “YES, SANS IS THE BEST AT THIS. BROTHER, YOU HAVE TO RACE HER!” he squealed, earning a violent nod from Frisk. He sighed and sat up, “All right, All right, where’s the remote?” Papyrus made a noise of excitement as Undyne tossed Sans the controller. You felt your hands clam up and you wiped them on the couch to ready yourself. Glancing behind you, you saw Sans sprawled across the couch and completely uncaring toward the game. 

You pulled your eyebrows together focusing on the screen. There was no way he was gonna beat you. The race began and Sans took the lead, earning shouts from all three of the bystanders. Except for Flowey who was covering his petals with his leaves trying to block out all the yelling. Toward the middle of the race you had started to catch up to him, pushing him into bananas and bombs. Papyrus was losing his mind at this. You tried to focus on the race and not laugh at his and Undyne’s reactions to the race.

The end of the race was extremely close but in the end you had won, using your blue shell quickly. The victory caused a loud uproar with everyone. You turned around to see that Sans had shifted from his sprawled position to sitting on the edge of his seat. He was looking at you with his mouth wide open. “Look who’s the froggit now” you said with a wink, high fiving Frisk and being picked up in a hug by Papyrus. “OH HUMAN, I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!” He shouted, shaking you around in his excitement, causing you to laugh. He dropped you back into your seat when Tori came in the room, looking apprehensive. 

“YOUR MAJESTY! WE WERE JUST PLAYING A GAME ON THE SCREEN WITH THE HUMANS!” he said loudly, looking a little worried. She seemed alarmed, as if she ran when she heard the loud ruckus. She locked eyes with Frisk who was still smiling from your victory. “Ah, well… heh! I thought someone was in trouble! Frisk, my child, would you help me in the kitchen? Dinner is almost ready, everyone! It would be wise to find seats soon.” She said with a soft smile, motioning Frisk to come with her. Frisk picked up Flowey and scooted off their seat, running over to grab Tori’s hand. 

At the mention of seats, Pap and Undyne looked at each other. They bolted toward the door, nearly knocking Frisk and Tori over in their mad dash for the best seats. You shook your head and put the controllers away, turning to find Sans standing and stretching the sleep out. He blipped out of the room before his yawn finished, probably to find a seat to nap in. You followed Tori and Frisk to the kitchen, finding the dining room off to the left. 

The room was again, huge. It had vaulted ceilings and chandelier in the center, a long dining table, large windows throughout, and a fireplace next to the table. You took in the room, spinning around to see the intricate paintings on the ceiling. Looking out the window, you saw their acre of backyard filled with gardens and fountains. This was insane. You heard Papyrus’ pop ringtone go off and turned your head at the noise. Sans was napping in a far chair facing the windows and had stiffened at the ringtone. Undyne was facing away from you, sitting across from Pap and in-between the head of the table and Alphys (who was reading a rather old looking book). Pap answered it, speaking in hushed tones and quickly moving toward the front door. 

You scrunched your eyebrows together, turning back to the table and approaching it. “So is there an unspoken seating plan?” you asked, fidgeting with your fingers nervously. Undyne grunted, “Well, Tori and Asgore usually sit at the heads of the table, Frisk usually sits next to Sans and Tori, Pap sits next to Mettaton…” she trailed off seeing Papyrus tagging along behind a robot who you could only assume was Mettaton. He strutted into the room, heels clacking against the granite and waving his designer sunglasses around. He was a little shorter than Pap, metallic silver, black, and bright pink with legs for days. He flipped his bangs out of his eyes taking in the room.

“OH! Is this the little human you were telling me about, Pappy?” He crooned, approaching you curiously. He was looking you up and down, seemingly sizing you up and you tried to stay casual. Papyrus followed behind closely, wringing his gloved hands. “Y-Yes! This is _____!” he said at a more normal volume that surprised you. “Oh, darling your lipstick is to die for! Is that MAC?” He cooed, taking your hands and inspecting your makeup. You blushed, “Actually it’s NARS, MAC doesn’t have as good of pigmentation” You said quietly. He nodded at this, “I know what you mean, but you just have to love all those shades! I love your color even so!” he said, clasping his hands together.

Papyrus looked extremely confused at your conversation and Mettaton had told you he would talk to you later, moving to take a seat next to Papyrus. You sat next to Alphys, seating yourself in the heavy wooden chair. Frisk came in then, bringing a big bowl of rolls and lifting them as high as they could before Sans covered the bowl in magic and placed it on the table with the movement of one phalange. You chatted with Alphys about her newest anime series she was trying while watching the process with Frisk happen again with bowls of salad and mashed potatoes. 

Tori finally came in with a platter of two roasts, placing them on hot pads in the middle of the table. Frisk had brought in a high chair with Flowey strapped in and looking angrier than ever, rolling him to the empty spot next to you. Tori came back with a pan of cheesy vegetables before giving Frisk her mitts to put in the kitchen. “Where’s Asgore?” Undyne asked Tori and you saw a flash of irritation on her face. “I am afraid he is working late again, so we will have to begin without him.” She said, helping Frisk into their seat and seating herself. 

She smiled and motioned to the food, “Well, let’s eat!”


	20. Legs for Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20!!! : )

There was happy chatter and the clinking of silverware as everyone filled their plates with the hot food. Everyone had their favorites and complimented Tori on her cooking. You wasted no time digging in, it had been a really long time since you had anything homemade or even close to this good. You noticed that Flowey wasn’t at the table, maybe he didn’t eat? Did he eat like… flower food or something? Mettaton had only taken exact proportions in order to ‘keep his figure’ he told everyone dramatically, going so far as to stick a metal leg on the table. Tori glared at his poor manners and he retracted the leg back to the floor. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Pap have an orange blush. How cute!

Undyne was scarfing down the food, same as you, while Alphys whispered nervously to her about ‘manners’. Tori of course had absolutely perfect manners, eating her food as if she was the grandma in The Princess Diaries. You were surprised to see Frisk eating pretty quietly (for a child at least) even if they were bouncing in their seat from swinging their legs under the table. You hadn’t seen Sans move at all but somehow his plate was empty. You tried to figure out what happened to it before his pin pricks locked with yours and you looked away embarrassed for being caught staring. Luckily he didn’t bring it up.

You never noticed how Papyrus ate, the food went in his mouth and was never uh… seen again. You wondered if the food was absorbed into their magic as fuel of some kind. You never actually saw Sans eat ever though, just empty plates. You made a mental note to ask Alphys after dinner. Speaking of which, she just nudged you and pointed to Mettaton. Oh shit was someone talking to you? “Oh shit was someone talking to me?” you blurted, immediately covering your mouth and looking apologetically toward Tori and Frisk.

Tori had lightning speed apparently, she already had Frisk’s ears covered but they were grinning pretty widely. She didn’t look angry, just a little miffed. That was good… right? You uncovered your mouth, “Sorry Tori” you mumbled, embarrassed. Sans seemed to think this was hilarious and you shot him a look. Tori nodded at you, accepting your apology and let go of Frisk’s ears. You turned back to Mettaton to see him smiling broadly at you. “So, Darling! Tell me, what is it that you do?” he asked, sounding more like a reporter right now than anything.

“Uh, I work at the forest preserve down by Ebott and I do a lot there” you offered, feeling a little embarrassed that your resume had become so weak. He nodded, “That sounds lovely! Working with… trees and such!” You could hear him struggling to make it sound good to himself. “I like it, I mean it’s not like what I used to do but it helps me a lot.” You said in defense of the preserve. He looked surprised now, “So then what is it that you used to do?” he asked, tilting his head slightly. 

You took a deep breath when you realized everyone was paying attention to the conversation. “Well, I um, I just… you know did things… I guess” you muttered, not enjoying the spotlight. Mettaton laughed metallically, “Oh darling! There’s no need to feel embarrassed! You’re among friends!” You fidgeted with your hands a little, trying to calm your anxiety. “Well, uh… I have a masters in theoretical astronomy and my bachelors in Astrophysics. I used to work at a lab downtown studying space and how it factored into other theories about parallel universes and such but…” you swallowed, suddenly not hungry anymore. “I didn’t want to see that place anymore… so, I left. I found the job at the park and here we are.” You ended, staring at your lap and hoping this was the last question.

When you looked up, Mettaton had a hand on his chest and was looking at you with a smile. You thought you saw a sparkle on his metal teeth. Sans had a bead of sweat running down his skull and he looked deep in thought, staring at the wood table. You felt the pang of worry come back and you were tempted to ask if he was alright. “Oh, _______! You sound just perfect for our Sansy over here!” he purred and you glanced over at Sans to see he had snapped out of it. “What? Uh… no! We’re just… friends! I don’t… um date anymore” you sputtered out, wishing you could melt away. 

Out of your peripheral, you saw Undyne and Alphys snickering together. You also saw that Tori was blushing a little and Frisk was all grins. You were thankful that Flowey wasn’t there to put in his two cents on the matter. Pap was wringing his gloves and looking back and forth from you and Mettaton. “Well, why in the world not, Darling?” he cooed, leaning toward you on the table. You felt your face start to pale and you looked away hoping tears wouldn’t well up. “I’d rather not talk about that” you said quietly, hoping and praying with all you had that he wouldn’t bring this up any farther.

“We’re all friends here, ______! You can tell us!” he pried and you opened your mouth to say no. “She said she didn’t want to talk about it” Sans said gruffly, glaring toward Mettaton. You looked up, a little shocked. Mettaton seemed slightly taken aback, putting his hand on his chest in dramatic offense. “Well, I was only trying to learn about our new friend!” he said with a pout. Sans laughed, “No, you were just trying to get the latest story, Mettaton” he said roughly. “Now that is enough!” Boomed Tori. Damn, this room echoed. 

Undyne’s toothy grin at Sans’ words dissipated, as well as everyone’s movement. Your hands fidgeted in your lap and you bit your lip. “This dinner was supposed to be a nice get together to meet our new friend and that cannot happen if there is bickering! Mettaton, I suggest you respect her wishes and leave the matter to rest!” she ended, looking like a very angry mom. Mettaton nodded at her words and Sans was back to napping at the table. Tori sighed, “I am going to get dessert. ______, would you mind helping me in the kitchen for a moment?” she asked with a sweet voice. “Not at all” you mumbled, practically jumping up out of your chair.

Everyone handed you and Tori their plates and you both carried into the kitchen. You set the dishes in the sink, moving to help Tori with her pile. “Child, I am sorry if he brought up bad memories. We mean you no harm, you must know that.” She said quietly, moving the dishes into the sink. “I know” you said quietly, starting the hot water. Tori smiled hopefully at you and moved to get the pie out of the warming oven. She cut it into pieces as you washed the dishes quickly. Before long you were both back with the pie and a tray of cookies. 

Frisk, Papyrus, and Undyne all did a woop/shriek of excitement at the sight of dessert. You sat down in your spot and Tori handed out pieces of pie. Frisk was nearly vibrating in their seat from how much they were bouncing in anticipation. You glanced over and saw Sans watching you. What a weirdo. You looked back down at your pie and took a bite, cinnamon and butterscotch with a tingle of magic. You complimented Tori on her cooking and finished the pie slowly, savoring the warm gooiness of it. 

After dessert everyone chatted for a while, staying away from the topic of you and Sans thankfully. Papyrus had offered to help do the rest of the dishes and before long everything was clean again. Undyne dragged you back to the game room to show her how to beat rainbow road. Papyrus and Frisk ran ahead to the game room, laughing and ‘nyeh heh heh’ing echoing down the hallway. You could hear Mettaton’s heels clacking on the marble behind you but Sans was nowhere to be found.

When you came into the game room behind Undyne, you spotted Sans sleeping on the same couch as last time. You breathed a sigh of relief, at least he was here. You took your spot in the middle, taking the controller that was thrust in your hands. Mettaton sauntered in, completely blocking the screen with his legs. Undyne huffed and he just flashed her a smile before plopping himself in Pap’s lap. You rolled your eyes, Mettaton was sure… something. 

You tried probably twenty times to show and explain to Undyne how to beat rainbow road but every time she fell off. She was getting more and more frustrated and you had gotten increasingly worried. You drew the line when she tried to suplex the couch. Tori had come in and asked if anyone would like to make s’mores. Everyone immediately raised their hand, making Tori laugh. Quickly, you all made your way outside and it was beautiful.

The mansion must have been built on a tall hill because you could see the mountain and the valley stretched out in front of you. Their yard was at least an acre with a large garden, koi pond, and a fire pit. You gawked at the scene in front of you, the sun setting slowly beyond the horizon, washing the world in deep purples and oranges. When you finally took it all in, you turned to go down to the fire pit and almost ran into Sans.

“Woah, what the-“ you started before you realized he was watching you gawk at the sunset. He chuckled at your now embarrassed expression, “You look cute when you look at the sunset like that, was just enjoying the view” he said quietly as he shrugged. You felt a blush creep up on your cheeks, “I’ve just never seen anything like this…” you mumbled, looking down at your feet. “What, this?” he motioned toward the scene and you nodded, finally looking up again. He made a little ‘pffft’ noise and waved you off, “This is nothing, kiddo. Just wait till you look in the mirror.” He said with a wink before casually sauntering down to the fire pit.

You stood there for a minute, gaping at his words. He doesn’t talk to you for days and then he says shit like that? Oh no. You might as well have become inspector gadget or something because you decided to get to the bottom of his weirdness. “Hey, wait!” you yelled after him, running a little down the stairs to the lawn to catch up. He turned and smiled at you a little softer as you huffed up next to him. “What, did I leave you breathless?” he chuckled and you rolled your eyes, “Shut up, Sans” he laughed a little more at your rapid breathing from the stairs. 

“Hey so can I ask a question?” you asked, trying not to fidget. “You just did” he countered and you rolled your eyes again. After a moment of silent walking he said “Shoot” and you took a deep breath. “Are we… like okay? Did I do something… wrong? Or are you having troubles with something?” you asked quietly, watching your feet. You saw him stiffen a little, “I’m fine” he said evenly. “Pap told me that you haven’t been coming out of your room lately. You turned me down to hang out and you’ve been really vague with me. And you haven’t talked to me in three days…” you said lowly, feeling the worry sink in again. 

He sighed, “Well bud, I’ve been busy with work and you aren’t exactly too detailed with me either.” You nodded slightly, he was right. You were always vague with him too. He did say he worked in a lab, maybe he was close to a breakthrough, you could understand that. But three days… “You’re sure you’re okay? You can… you know… talk to me about anything you need to” you said, lightly putting your hand on his arm. You saw his pin pricks flick to your hand and look at you. “I’m good, thanks bud” he said, smiling softer at you. You smiled weakly at him, pulling your hand back. You knew there was more to it but who were you to push him? 

Coming up on the fire pit in the corner of the backyard, it was all stone and had bench seats surrounding it with a grated cover for the fire. The fire was already started and the stars had begun to poke through the night sky. There was a hefty bag of marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate bars next to Papyrus who had apparently named himself captain of the s’mores. Undyne had probably fifteen marshmallows on her stick and was burning them to a crisp. Alphys was next to her on the bench seat, wrapped in a blanket cocoon and playing her DS. Mettaton was next to Papyrus, on his phone updating something with pictures. Frisk was sitting on Tori’s lap, roasting a mallow with their eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. 

You and Sans took the last seats, sitting across from Undyne and Alphys, as Papyrus distributed your stick and mallow. Sans turned down the mallows and you gaped at him. “How do you not love s’mores?” you asked in shock. He shrugged, keeping his eyes closed and you shook your head. “Have you ever had one?” you tried again, and he nodded. “Had one of Paps’” you looked over at Pap, burning the mallow to a crisp along with Undyne. “If I make you a good one will you try it?” you whispered, holding your breath until he nodded. Oh yes, this would be the best s’more ever conceived by mankind.

You cooked your mallow to perfection, making sure it was lightly toasted all over before putting it on the graham cracker with double chocolate. It made your mouth water. You handed it to Sans carefully, trying not to get any mallow on your fingers. You watched him actually take a bite for once and your hands became fists as you waited for his reaction. “s’pretty good” he said, taking another bite. “So, you like it?” you asked quietly. You finally let out your breath when he nodded. You did a little bow and skewered another mallow for yourself.

After everyone was full on s’mores, they began asking about stars and constellations. You answered every question you could before it started to get cold. As usual, Sans was quick to give you his hoodie which got a few ‘aww’ and ‘OOOooooOOO’ from Undyne and Mettaton. You threw a mallow at Undyne, catching her off guard. “OH IT’S ON” she screeched and this began the marshmallow war of the century. Tori had taken Frisk up to bed so it was brutal. Marshmallows were everywhere and everyone was out of breath. 

The fire was still pretty high so Undyne suggested scary stories. Papyrus told a few stories from Mettaton’s scary story collection and Undyne told a few that were… different. A little anticlimactic but it was enough to send Pap into fits of shrieking. You felt sleep tugging on your eyes as Alphys began hers. Slowly but surely your head met with Sans’ shoulder and you drifted off to sleep, leaning on him.


	21. Late Night Walks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! Thanks so much for all your kudos and comments, they're all awesome and I read every one of them! : )  
> I created a Tumblr for this story at http://ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com/  
> So you can ask me or submit on there and I'll answer as best I can!

You woke in an unfamiliar place, covered in sweat and tears as usual. You jolted in fear from your nightmare, pushing yourself off of a couch. You hit the carpet with a huff, knocking the air out of you. You sighed, shakily running your hands over your face when you realized you were still wearing Sans’ hoodie. Catching your breath (more like hyperventilating), you looked around and found that you were in Sans and Papyrus’ house. Someone must have carried you here and put you on the couch. You really wish they put you anywhere but here.

You sat up, planting your hands on the carpet and heaving yourself to your feet wearily. You sniffed, tears still flowing onto the fur of his hoodie. You swayed a little, light headed from all the movement. The house was dark and silent, almost eerie instead of the homey feel you were used to. You felt like a little kid again, running up the stairs from the pitch black basement to close the door in case there were monsters in the dark. You knew better now that the real ‘monsters’ were in your head.

You shakily trudged up the stairs, trying your best to be quiet. Your knee high socks had fallen and your dress was a mess. You didn’t even want to think about your hair or makeup. You glanced at Pap’s door, no… he would be a worried mess. You turned slightly toward Sans’ door, what if he wasn’t even here? What if he was tired of seeing you a wreck? He seemed to have issues of his own to deal with… Why couldn’t you just leave him alone? You tried to calm yourself down again but you couldn’t flush the images out of your mind and a new wave of tears came. 

You padded quickly to Sans’ door, hesitating a moment before knocking a little. You hoped you weren’t waking him up as you picked at your nails, trying to ignore the burning of your eyes. You couldn’t hear anything behind the door and against your anxiety’s wishes, you knocked again. Maybe the knock was a little too hasty? You felt your panic building in your chest as the seconds ticked by and your breathing became more labored. You thought about turning around and just walking home but you knew that would be stupid.

You flinched when the door opened suddenly to reveal a half-awake Sans. “______?” he whispered, voice like gravel. You hiccupped, still sobbing all over yourself and unable to answer. He finally took a good look at you and seemed to shake off his drowsiness. “Are you okay?” he asked gently, coming closer to hold your shoulders. You tried to calm your hyperventilating in order to nod but it was no use, you choked out another sob and shook your head.

“Hey, _______. Listen to me, okay?” he whispered, tugging your chin up to look at him. You looked at him through blurry eyes and saw that he looked worried but more than anything, exhausted. ‘you did this to him’ you heard a small voice say. You felt another wave of sobs hit you and you almost crumpled in his hold. He pulled you into a hug, realizing you weren’t ready to do much of anything. You twisted your fists into his shirt, letting him pet your hair even though you knew you didn’t deserve it.

“Ya know, Paps used to have nightmares when he was a baby bones.” He whispered to you, “I know you probably won’t believe this but he was afraid of a lot of things.” He laughed quietly at some memory you wished you could see. “But every time he woke up, he’d run to my room and I’d let him cry it out. We’d go for a walk or drink some tea and he’d go back to sleep. Soon… he didn’t have nightmares anymore.” He sighed, “guess I’m kinda hopin’ that’ll happen for you too” he muttered and you pulled away to look at him. His signature smile was lazy, as if he couldn’t find the effort for it right now. You had managed to quiet yourself enough to listen to him. “Do you wanna go for a walk?” you croaked, wiping away the last of your tears and taking deep breaths. His smile twitched at the edges, “Yea, ‘course.” You could go for a walk right now, it was still warm enough for that, right? 

Sans let you borrow a pair of his sweatpants which looked ridiculously big on you. You both got a good laugh out of that. It looked like you had walked out of Papyrus’ closet wearing a pair of his hot pants. You had pulled them on under your dress and tied the string as tight as it would tie. Sans assured you that he’d be fine in his t-shirt and basketball shorts. He took your hand and teleported you both on the sidewalk outside the house in order to not wake Pap. You both decided that a trip around the subdivision would be fine, it was lit and friendly.

“I’m sorry if I woke you up” you said quietly, beginning to walk. He strolled next to you and shrugged, “s’no big deal, I’m glad you weren’t alone.” You bit your lip, so you did wake him up. Quick, think of something else to talk about! “Uh, What’s your favorite color?” you blurted, watching your walking motions. He snorted a little, “The same blue as that hoodie I give you all the time” You did a mental face-palm, of course that would be his favorite.

“What’s yours?” he asked, nudging you with his elbow. “Hm, probably green like the trees.” You answered and he nodded, “I like green, like your eyes” he said with a wink. You felt a blush start to spread and you sputtered out, “What’s your favorite instrument?” before he could see your blush. He laughed a little, “a trombone” he said. There was a long silence before you burst out into hysterical laughter. “I don’t know why I expected d-different! Did you really learn to p-p-play that just for the joke?” you asked, bent over in laughter.

His grin was wider than you’d seen it in a while as he shrugged, “I’m a serious comedian” he said truthfully. When you had finally calmed down from your fit of giggles, you answered your own question. “My favorite is the piano” you said quietly, side glancing at him. He seemed intrigued, “really? Undyne plays piano” he said thoughtfully. You were surprised to learn that she knew how to play an instrument. Not that Undyne wasn’t intelligent or anything, just that twinkling keys didn’t seem up her alley. “Huh, I didn’t know Undyne played.”

You both walked in silence for a bit, taking in the cool fall air and the sound of electricity buzzing through the lamp posts. “Who took me to your house?” you asked, watching a cloud of bugs assault the street lamp. “Uh, I did.” He mumbled, scratching the back of his skull nervously. “Did anything exciting happen after I fell asleep?” you asked, pulling his hoodie back on your shoulder. “Ah, not really. Alphys and Mettaton told their stories… Undyne and Alphys got all excited that you were sleeping on me but I think everyone was just tired from that marshmallow fight anyways. Papyrus got home and fell asleep before I could even start reading his story. You were only asleep maybe an hour and a half before I carried you to the couch.” He said with a shrug, that wasn’t as bad as you thought it could be. 

“Was Tori mad about the marshmallow fight? I swear I planned on picking them up…” You muttered, hopefully she would let you over again. Frisk was cute and sweet and Tori was so nice, maybe she didn’t mind? He waved you off, “Nah, Paps and Undyne went on a ‘Mallow hunt’ and picked them all up. So you’re off the hook, kiddo.” You let out a huff of air as he air quoted the mallow hunt. Well, at least that was taken care of and you could hang out with them again without feeling guilty. You suddenly remembered the game room and you turned to Sans with a gasp. “We should play video games together!”

You shook his shoulder in anticipation, his grin growing and a hint of adoration creeping into his features. You held back your blush as much as you could. “Sure, bud… How’d you get so good at ‘em anyways?” he asked, watching you with his pin pricks. “Um well, you see…” “Uh huh?” “I was a big procrastinator in college and I had an Xbox and a Wii in my dorm… So, whenever I didn’t want to do a paper or anything… I would just play video games.” You said, glancing at his growing smile and muttering under your breath, “And I did that for like four years so I’m really good now and it’s embarrassing.” You ended, fidgeting with your fingers.

“Hey, no need to feel embarrassed. You beat me, didn’t ya?” he offered, leaning a little toward you. You nodded a little, “Yeah I guess, heh. But I paid all this money to get a masters in astronomy and then I came out with that and a masters in video games geared toward eight year olds.” You laughed a little, shaking your head. Sans shrugged, “life skills?” he offered and you laughed heartily. “I mean you’re right, I’ll probably use my Mario Kart skills more than anything I learned in my biology classes.” You agreed, smiling at the ground. This was nice, you were finally getting to talk to him.

“So what do you do in your lab?” you asked, hoping to learn more than trivia about him. He sighed, “Not much, just experimenting with science and magic. Combining it. Testing it. We haven’t come up with much yet. Anything that’s been promising has been shot down by the government for being ‘too dangerous’” he air quoted, shaking his head. You suddenly felt worry stir in your gut, what were they doing that was so dangerous? “Are you… safe?” you asked hesitantly, hoping not to be waved off. He looked over at you with a crooked smile, “Yea I’m good, bud. I’m glad you’re showing your true feelings for me but I’m not exactly boneless” he said, pushing you to the side playfully.

You laughed lightly at his pun, moving back to walking next to him. You watched his smile falter slightly and you felt the worry sink in again. “Are you okay, Sans? Like really, actually okay?” you asked, hoping he wouldn’t shut you out. He let out a strangled laugh, “Heh, kiddo… you really don’t wanna open this door” he said quietly, staring at the pavement. “Well, maybe I do.” You blurted, “I mean, you’re a really good friend and I don’t want you to… not be okay.” You said, not knowing how to word whatever he was going through. 

He seemed to ponder your statement, weighing his options. “All right, I’ll make you a deal, Bud.” “W-What’s the deal?” you asked fearfully, you had a feeling you knew where this was going. “How bout if you tell me why you have your nightmares, I’ll tell you about why I have mine.” He said evenly and you swallowed. Could you tell him? You searched yourself for the answer, you felt comfortable enough to run to him when you needed help… why not this? But what would he think of you afterward? Would you switch places? You the monster and him the more human of both of you? You took a deep breath, “What if it changes things? What if… you don’t think of me the same way as before and you don’t want to talk to me anymore?” You felt yourself blabbing and suddenly Sans stopped walking. You stopped too, looking over at him.

“Bud, you gotta know I’m not like that” he said, almost as a question. You looked down, feeling the tears welling up and the anxiety twist in your gut. You felt a lump form in your throat as the heat from your emotions washed over you. “You can’t understand how this feels, one day just waking up with no warning and everything being gone.” You said weakly. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Sans stiffen at your words. You looked at him confused for a second before noticing his eye sockets were dark and he was staring at the ground. You felt a tinge of fear course through you, had you said the wrong thing? He let out a low laugh, “Kid, you have no idea how wrong you are.”


	22. Story Telling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SUICIDE MENTION IN THIS CHAPTER!  
> I have updated the tags as well!  
> This chapter is pretty intense, please be aware!

You had your eyebrows scrunched as you watched your walking. Had he lost someone too? The feeling of regret and anxiousness was stirring in your gut. You had both started to walk again, following a bike path that went into the woods in silence. You figured he was waiting for you to say something. To do something. But every time you tried to start it was like your mouth had been glued shut. Your internal struggle was making you panic. You decided the best way to begin was at the beginning.

“I was… almost married” You blurted before you could stop yourself. He turned his head slightly to look at you, “What happened?” he asked gently. You took in a shaken breath, stopping to sit on a bench. He stopped too and you patted the seat next to you. He sat himself next to you, “If you really don’t want-“ “I want to” you said quickly, cutting him off. “It’s just… hard. I haven’t told anyone what happened since Emilie and she doesn’t even know all of it.” You laughed out, raking your hair away from your face with a shaking hand. 

“Take your time” he said gently, rubbing your shoulder. The touch was at least sort of comforting. It steadied you enough to continue, watching the trees sway in the dark. No one else was here, it was just Sans. You could do this. “I knew Ryan my whole life… he was the closest thing to a best friend I’ve ever had. We practically finished each other’s sentences.” You said with a breathy laugh. Sans just watched you, poker face in place in order to not upset you.

“We uh started dating in high school. We were both huge nerds for astronomy and he was… something else” you said quietly, fidgeting as usual. “He was amazing and brilliant, like being with the sun. So bright it almost hurt to look at him, but you didn’t want to stop. Just bringing happiness and great ideas with him… He always told me that he wanted to be an astronaut and see the moon one day.” You smiled a little at the memories of his outlandish ideas. You wondered for a moment if Sans knew we had been to the moon… stay focused. “But as soon as we got through junior year of college… he just became… different.” You said, swallowing hard.

You watched the trees for a moment, trying to keep the tears away. Your gut was twisting and your brain was screaming at you to stop. Sans seemed patient, “how was he different, _____?” he asked quietly. You moved your eyes back to your lap, “He uh became… depressed. Spent long hours with his work. He was interning for NASA at the time… It was rough for him but everyone was so proud of him going for NASA. He stayed up late and woke up early, working himself sick. I got so worried for him. He started getting more and more distant… more short with me.” You sighed shakily. 

“I tried to talk to him about it but he wouldn’t listen. I told him he was different, that the internship was too much. But nothing changed… I couldn’t do anything to help him and it ate me up inside. I sat him down one night and told him that if he didn’t talk to someone or leave the program that I would have to leave.” You laughed a little lightly, “He begged me to stay and said he’d change, said I was the love of his life. I believed him, he quit the program and we moved in together after college. He proposed to me not long after that and of course I said yes. He seemed better… different, yes, but not as much as before. I could tell he was at least trying.” You took a long deep breath, filling your lungs completely as you felt a shiver go up your spine. 

“What I didn’t know is that the depression didn’t go away at all. He didn’t get better after NASA. Nothing had changed, he just put on a poker face for me every day for the two years after he left the program. Sometimes I wonder if he thought maybe eventually he would get better? I don’t know.” You sighed, watching leaves tumble past your feet. “We were working at a lab together downtown after college and I loved it. It was huge and had everything you could imagine to use for astronomy. Ryan… I think he enjoyed it but he knew it wasn’t as good as NASA. I think he felt cheated, like he could have had more.” You shook your head, hoping your voice wouldn’t crack.

“One night, he texted me while I was at work and said he wanted to have a pizza night. We ordered pizza and watched movies on the couch, it was my favorite. He was always most like his old self when we just watched movies and hung out. We ended up falling asleep on the couch together that night.” You felt the first tears start to roll down your cheeks without permission. “Sudden Arrhythmia Death Syndrome was what they called it at the hospital. I woke up and he was already gone.” you choked out, gripping the hem of your dress in your fists. You felt Sans stiffen slightly next to you but you couldn’t stop now.

“It was only in the autopsy that they found that he had some sort of… poison or something in his system, one that’s usually slipped into drinks. I knew that he did it himself… but there was an investigation. Everyone believed his poker face, thinking he was perfectly happy. I was the number one suspect and you see how I am now, a year later…” you trailed off, shaking your head. “My lawyer pleaded insanity because I wouldn’t talk to therapists. I wouldn’t talk to anyone about it. They all told me that they ‘understood’ my grief and that I should talk to them about it. But I didn’t even know what to say. So… I was blamed for my fiancée’s suicide.” You sobbed almost angrily. 

“I was put in a mental hospital for three months until the case was revisited and my sister came to see me every so often. After a few weeks I gave up, I just told them what they wanted to hear so I could leave. Proved to myself that it was my fault so I could atone for my ‘sins’. But it didn’t even matter because they eventually proved I was innocent. I still have trouble truly believing that.” You wondered for a moment if you were even understandable through your tears at this point. “I got out of the hospital and my sister helped me get settled into my apartment and even lived with me for a while. She moved when monsters came up to the surface though.” You sighed, “But then I found my job with Emilie, it made me feel better. I was let go from the lab after I was put in the hospital so that wasn’t really an option anymore...”

You took a deep breath, “So now I am completely off medications, I have night terrors almost every night about waking up to Ryan and the hospital, and I have such bad anxiety that I literally cannot even hug you without feeling disgusted with myself for ‘cheating’ on Ryan.” You sputtered out in frustration. You were afraid to look at his reaction, scared to see the disgust. “He’s gone because I made him quit NASA. Everyone tells me it’s not my fault but I know-“ you hiccupped a sob, “I know that’s why I woke up next to a cold body instead of anywhere else.” You ended, now hyperventilating. 

It was quiet for a while, only the sounds of your sobs breaking the silence. Not even the wind was blowing anymore. You felt the betrayal simmering in your chest, he thought you were some broken creature now. Some crazy lady with tattoos and a bad attitude that murdered her fiancée and ended up in the looney bin. Your emotions were making you dizzy and you figured you should just leave him alone. You moved to shakily stand up and Sans’ hand caught your arm in a vice grip.

“I had no idea” he said under his breath and you turned to finally look at him. His eye sockets were void and his smile was something twisted, almost angry. You scrunched your eyebrows together in confusion, who was he angry with? You? “How the hell could they do that to you?” he muttered, still trying to pull you back to the bench. You sniffled and retook your place next to him. “W-what do you mean?” you were so confused, you could feel a headache coming on. “Your fiancée knew he was going to die and he still fell asleep with you on the couch for one” he said hesitantly, an angry edge to his voice. You winced a little at his bluntness.

“Then they made you the suspect and then just called you insane? Stuck you in a house for three months? And then just said whoops?” he practically growled out. You thought over his words for a moment. Sure, you were angry they had falsely imprisoned you but you knew you were guilty to some extent. You were the reason he was gone. ‘It’s not your fault’ a small voice said but you knew they were lying. You always knew.

You felt more tears follow the stains from before, your eyes were burning but you couldn’t halt them. You looked over at Sans again and saw him looking the saddest you’ve ever seen him. He slowly opened his arms to you as if he had to ask if you needed a hug. You scooted closer, leaning into him. With the added support, you completely let go and crumpled in his arms. Your chest was wracked with sobs and you felt the pain of all of it as if it was new. He held you as you quaked, petting your hair and whispering sweet nothings. You didn’t deserve any of his comfort.

After a while of you not calming down, Sans stopped petting your hair. “Hey, _______” he whispered down to you. You shifted your head slightly as acknowledgement, “What do skeletons order at a restaurant?” Your breathing stuttered a little as you shrugged weakly. You could almost feel his grin getting bigger, “Spare. Ribs.” He whispered and you felt a smile tug at your lips a little. Was he serious? “Not that one, huh? All right…” He used the hand that had been petting your hair to scratch the back of his skull. “What did the blanket say when it fell off the bed?” You tilted your head to the side to let out a muffled ‘I don’t know’ sounding noise.

“Oh sheet!” he sputtered out, trying his best to hold back laughter. You laughed a little shakily, letting some of the weight on your chest lift. You pulled away from him to wipe your eyes and breathe deep. “Okay that one wasn’t bad.” You said with a breathy laugh. He smiled at you softly, a hint of determination in his features as he took your hand. “Bud, I am… so sorry that happened to you. I can’t believe how strong you are. You didn’t deserve… any of that and you can’t blame yourself for any of it. You did the best you could.” He said gently and it replayed in your head a few times before you started to feel a little better.

“Thank you” you said genuinely, still mulling over your emotions. He ran his thumb over your hand as he shook his head. “I promise, no one is gonna hurt you or take you away or anything ever again. Not on my watch.” He muttered, almost to himself. You took a shaky breath, “Well that’s a relief” you ended with a laugh. “I think it’s your turn now.” You stated as evenly as you could. He better hold up his end of the bargain or so help you. 

“Heh, right… my turn.” He said, smile fading into a grimace. “You’re probably not going to believe me” he muttered, letting go of your hand and facing forward again. He flicked his pin pricks to you and saw that you were nodding encouragingly to him. “All right, well… My Dad and I used to work in a lab together after the war between us and humans… He uh experimented on me and basically turned me into sort of a weapon. I don’t remember a lot of it but I do remember the pain after… I was meant to bring down the barrier but things didn’t uh work out quite as planned. Dad got upset and wanted to find a way out real bad…” he shifted to lean over his knees, resting his elbows there. 

“He ended up creating a machine that made doorways to the Void. He hoped that he could find a pathway through it kinda like with my teleportation… that he could get everyone to the surface. One day he decided to go in to find it and never came back. Paps doesn’t even remember the son of a bitch. I still have some of his equipment and stuff but I don’t even know where to begin… I thought maybe when we reached the surface, just maybe, he’d be here. But I don’t think that he’s even alive anymore.” He shook his head   
remorsefully, “And that’s not even the half of my issues.” He sighed, ending it with a tired laugh and you put a hand on his arm, “I want to know. It’s okay, Sans.” You said gently, hoping to be as soothing to him as he was to you. You started slowly rubbing his arm and shoulder, encouraging him to go on. 

He smiled weakly at your attempts and took a deep breath. “Down underground… things were different. Everyone was trapped and scared… The only way we knew we could get out of that hell hole was to have seven human souls. We had six before Frisk. Everything was kinda on them.” He paused, seemingly unsure of how to continue and you waited patiently. “I don’t know how… but Frisk was resetting the timeline. Making entire days and weeks never happen. No warning, just… poof.” He snapped his fingers and your head spun at the idea, “What do you mean?” you asked quietly, watching his expression shift. 

“I mean that sometimes I would wake up and have to relive days and weeks over and over again, not knowing if Frisk was going to be good or bad. They changed sometimes… something about them… just wasn’t right. They told me they were possessed by Chara when it happened those times… those times they killed everyone.” He choked out and you felt your expression twist with horror and confusion. “Frisk?” you asked disbelievingly. He nodded slowly, staring at nothing.

“I would wake up to my brother pounding on the door to wake me up, I’d go to my sentry station to watch for humans and Frisk would show up. Sometimes they were friendly and good like this time. But sometimes they had Chara with them… I would fight them every time, begging them to reset and be good again. But after every reset no one would remember what happened but me, I think it might have to do with my connection to the void but who fucking knows.” He ground out, his hands in fists. You imagined Frisk fighting Sans and a shiver ran up your spine. How in the hell did this happen? With Frisk of all children? They were so sweet… but he did say they were… different… somehow with Chara.

“The times when Chara was with them were the worst. I couldn’t do anything but threaten them as I watched them murder everyone. There was so much… dust.” He closed his eyes tightly as if he was seeing it all again. You felt a sudden realization wash over you, “Oh God, you don’t mean… everyone, when you say… everyone?” You covered your mouth with your hand when he turned from you slightly. “Not Papyrus” you barely whispered and he weakly nodded.

You let out a strangled noise, biting back the urge to cry. How could they kill Papyrus out of any monster? How! You suddenly realized he must have had to watch his brother die so many times. His friends, his neighbors, and he remembered all of it… and he couldn’t even tell anyone. He just had to bottle it up and hope no one asked. You felt a tear drag down your cheek, “Sans, oh my God, Sans” you muttered, pulling him into the tightest hug you could muster. 

He hesitated before hugging you back tightly, tangling his phalanges in your hair. You thought you heard a strangled sob come from him as he nuzzled in your neck. You hugged him for a long time, stroking the back of his t-shirt and hushing his cries. “I promise nothing is gonna hurt you or Papyrus ever again. Not while I’m around, Sans.” You said, suddenly filled with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beans have spilled  
> This chapter took me a bit and I needed a good drink afterwards omg  
> Reader's story actually happened to a girl I was friends with in high school,   
> she's doing better now, she got married and has a son named Anthony.  
> Don't lose hope, kids.


	23. Super Duper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your daily reminder of the Tumblr for this fic! ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com

After Sans calmed down he finally pulled away from you. His head hurt like a bitch at this point. So much had been told and his emotions were all over the place. But at least your soul felt a little lighter now. It still trembled of course but he could sense that you needed to tell someone who understood that kind of loss. A loss where you were powerless to do anything about it. Nothing was in either of your control… it just sort of happened. He leaned against the bench, hands shoved in his shorts pockets.

Your breathing was still a little shaken but he could tell you were getting better. You were staring at a cluster of trees absently and had your hands in the pockets of his hoodie. He wondered if your hands were cold or if you were just doing that to keep from fidgeting. He mulled over what you had told him, it made his chest ache just thinking about it. You seemed to still care about Ryan even after what he did, enough to feel guilty a year later. That was so much for one person to deal with.

The silence in the air was calming almost, there was so much on the table. His mind reeled with all the new information, shoulders light from finally telling someone about everything that had happened in the underground. He watched the trees sway distractedly before feeling you lean against him, laying your head on his shoulder. He flicked his pin pricks to look you over, you sighed and relaxed against him. He felt a flutter in his soul amongst all the other emotions swirling inside him.

“We’re pretty fucked up, huh?” you murmured and he chuckled. You sure had a way with words. “Yeah, guess so” he mumbled, going back to playing with your hair. You seemed to enjoy it, he felt you relax further under his petting. You yawned into your hand and he realized you must be exhausted. Come to think of it, he was too. He shifted himself slightly, feeling the stiff and soreness of his bones from lack of sleep. 

He had been having a bad week, not being able to sleep from the nightmares coming more frequently. He locked himself in his room and buried himself in his books, hoping to drown out the images of the underground. He thought of texting you so many times but he couldn’t talk to you when he was like this. He couldn’t face you. He could barely hold it together for the dinner… until you showed up. You brought a casual air to it, making him almost forget about the night terrors with video games and marshmallow fights. He crookedly smiled at the thought. Maybe you should both get back to the house, he didn’t even want to check his phone for the time.

“All right, Bud. You’re fallin’ asleep.” You groaned, keeping your eyes shut. He chuckled, “It’s almost dawn and Pap will be up soon” he tried reasoning with you, completely understanding even so. You groggily sat up and his side became cold from the lack of you. You rubbed your eyes with the back of your hand. You had black streaks under your eyes from your makeup and your hair was a little messy from sleep and him playing with it. His hoodie hung off of one of your shoulders as usual, dress wrinkled underneath. He still thought you looked beautiful.

He heaved himself off the bench and offered you a hand to help you up. You took his hand and he felt it shaking a little bit still. “You okay, Bud?” he asked worriedly, he thought you had calmed down. Maybe you took longer to calm than he did. You nodded, smiling softer at him. He felt his smile grow a bit as he interlaced his phalanges with your fingers, “Ready to go?” he asked, squeezing your hand. You nodded again and he shifted you both back into the living room of his house. 

You shivered and moved to collect your things from the couch. Were you leaving? He felt panicked, what if you were just hiding how you really felt? “Hey uh… you can stay here tonight if you want. S’no big deal.” He said, trying his best to sound casual. You looked over at him with those bright green eyes that made his breath catch in his non-existent throat. “I’d love to but I have work in the morning and it’s almost dawn… maybe next time” you said hoarsely, ending it with an affectionate smile. 

He felt himself sigh in relief, you just had work. It wasn’t personal. He leaned against the wall, watching you. You finished gathering your things and slid his hoodie off, handing it to him. He reluctantly shrugged it on, he liked seeing you with it on. He figured it was a possessive thing but he didn’t really care. You shifted your things in your arms and took his hand gingerly. “Could you give me a ride home?” you whispered and he nodded, you were so close to him. He could practically feel your body heat and smell your perfume. It was intoxicating.

He blipped you both into your apartment, still staring at you. You glanced over at him and blushed. Realizing he probably had a goofy smile on his face, he looked away. You laughed lightly at his embarrassment and he took his hand back, shoving it unceremoniously into his hoodie pocket. “Oh c’mon” you laughed, setting your things down on the counter and turning back to him. He was trying to be peeved but the way you were smiling at him had him like butter. He rolled his eyes, “All right, kiddo, I’ll see you later.” He said, smiling a little softer and less goofy hopefully. 

You moved closer to him then and put your arms through his, hugging him tightly. “Thank you, Sans.” You whispered, burying your face in his hoodie. He took his hands out of his pockets to wrap them around you, squeezing a little. “No problem, Bud. Thanks for believing me and… listening, I guess.” He muttered, rubbing your back a little. At least someone knew. He wasn’t completely alone here. He could live with that. You pulled away from the hug, giving him a small smile.

“Goodnight Sans” you said quietly, moving to your tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek bone. He froze at the gesture, looking down at you to see you had a crooked smile and a slight blush. You were watching him, looking for a reaction. He felt his soul warm and he knew his cheek bones must be tinted. “Uuuh NIGHT!” he said quickly before letting go of you and blipping out of the room.

__________________________________________

You stood there for a second, still blushing up a storm. Are you fucking serious? You shook your head. What a pussy. You pulled your phone out from your purse and pulled up the messages to text him. Before you could hit send on the message, Sans was back. He still looked flustered, but this time he looked determined. You didn’t even have time to ask him what the hell that was about before he pulled you close and kissed the top of your head, winking at you before disappearing again. 

That motherfucker. You felt your face warm, it must be the color of a beet at this point. You pulled your phone up again, erasing your previous message and typing out a new one.

5:36 AM ________:

You’re a real bone head ya know that?

You shook your head, crooked smile still in place. You set the phone down and went to clean yourself up. You had work in a few hours but you didn’t even need the sleep. Getting everything out to Sans was… liberating. Your shoulders were less tense, you didn’t feel like you had to hide things from him. He knew it all. And he wasn’t disgusted with you, he was disgusted with everyone else. He took your side without a second thought. It was comforting knowing he had your back with something that caused you so much pain.  
You started the shower, steam filling the bathroom and clearing your stuffy nose. Thank God. You checked your phone before hopping in,

5:41 AM Skels:

Sorry cant hear ya over how much u were blushing ; )

You gaped at the text, how dare he? You pulled up the keyboard and quickly typed back a reply.

5:46 AM ______:

What was that? UUUHHHHH NIGHT? 

Sorry I know you cant see my giant silly grin through text

You hit send, cackling to yourself over your wit. You set the phone on the counter and stepped into the shower. You let the hot water soothe your aching muscles and joints. You hadn’t slept much in days… well hopefully you could get some sleep tonight. Maybe it would be one of those days where you came home from work and napped all day from exhaustion. That might be nice. You scrubbed yourself down, thinking pleasantly of the nap to come. 

You were washing out your hair when you wondered what it’d be like to sleep next to Sans and quickly snuffed the thought out. Just because he knew didn’t mean you could be with him, you reminded yourself. You felt the overwhelming guilt take over then, pulling your unconscious smile into a grimace. What were you thinking? ‘Do you want to kill him too?’ a small voice said and you felt yourself go pale. No. you squashed the negativity out, you were happy. “I want to be happy, damn it!” you said, reverberating off the shower walls. 

You let your thoughts drift to music and you sang your way through the rest of the shower, ignoring any negative feelings your mind let on. You rubbed your hair down with the towel, checking your phone again. 

6:01 AM Skels:

Alright u got me

Happy now

You smiled in accomplishment at the text. Yeah, you could say that. 

6:23 AM ______:

Super duper : )

You hit send before cringing, ‘super duper’? Oh God. You set the phone down, embarrassed to even look at it. You finished getting ready quickly, changing into your favorite t-shirt and cardigan combo with shorts and tights. Wrapping your hair in a loose bun, you started the coffee and sat on the futon to check your phone. Sans had sent you another text but you wanted to check Facebook first, you hadn’t been on in a few days. It was nothing out of the ordinary until you saw a picture your sister was tagged in, kissing some guy’s cheek at what looks like a bar. 

You rolled your eyes and checked the comments, seeing that it was an anniversary picture of a few months. What the hell? Why hadn’t she told you about him? She only called maybe once a month to make sure you weren’t dead or anything since you barely ever posted to Facebook anymore. You shrugged to yourself and saw that you had a few friend requests. You shrieked with laughter at Papyrus’ profile picture. It was a photoshopped picture of a ripped guy with sunglasses on as well as sunglasses on the biceps, Papyrus’ face over his, and spaghetti faded into the background. 

After you had calmed your laughing fit you shakily hit ‘add friend’, still quaking with slight giggles. You sent a quick text to him, complimenting his picture choice. You added Undyne and Alphys, both with more normal pictures. Undyne’s picture was a photo of her at an anime convention in very real looking armor, you wondered if it was from the royal guard. Alphys’ was also from an anime convention, wearing a costume from some anime you thought looked vaguely familiar. You wondered if Sans was on Facebook and you typed in his name, pulling up nothing.

You pulled up his messages to see that he replied to your cringe worthy text. You opened it hesitantly,

6:37 AM Skels:

Lol thats super duper bud

You grimaced at the screen until you noticed the time stamp and remembered you worked at 7. 

“SHIT.”


	24. Party Time

You woke early on the day of the Halloween, you could never really stay asleep too late on this holiday anyways. Your nightmare was bearable, not the worst you’ve had. You felt the excitement and anxiety of dressing up for the Halloween party course through your veins. It had been a few days since the dinner at Tori’s house and your late night talk and you and Sans. You had been texting back and forth practically non-stop. It ranged from back and forth puns and making fun of each other to late night talks about things from the past. Every night that you woke from a nightmare since your talk you had texted him. It was nice to have someone to talk to and you enjoyed helping him.

He wouldn’t tell you what his costume was and you wouldn’t tell him what you were planning either. It was going to be a nice little surprise, you thought. He had no idea of your costume capabilities. Alphys and Undyne had invited you to come to a comic or anime convention with them and you told them you’d think about it. You’d never been to one of those and even though they both agreed they were fun, their ideas of fun were much different than your own. 

You texted Sans a good morning and readied everything for your costume transformation. Even though the party wasn’t until six at night, you still needed practically all day to get ready and take pictures. You planned on dying your hair so you got the dye ready and took a sip of your coffee, looking at your silver hair for the last time. You slathered your hair in the brightly colored goop, making sure to get everywhere. When you were sure you were finished, you put a towel over your shoulders to catch drips and took your phone into the living room to wait for it to set.

Papyrus was texting up a storm about the party, telling you everyone that would be there and what Undyne had planned. You didn’t recognize 90% of the names but the ‘open bar’ sounded nice. Undyne and Alphys hadn’t texted you all day so you assumed they were busy. Sans responded with a ‘g’mornin’ and a ‘happy halloween’. You ditto-ed his happy Halloween and scrolled through Tumblr until it was time to wash out.

After your shower you used your ‘crappy’ towel and rubbed most of the water out, blow drying the rest of the way and styling it in a messy updo. You hair sprayed the shit out of it and pulled out your heavy duty makeup. You changed into your outfit for the night, a short and lacy v-neck crop top with leather jeans and your heeled booties. You moved   
back to the bathroom, ready to start the makeup part. It was already getting late, you thought. 

Soon your face and neck down to your shirt was covered in makeup, making you look like a realistic skeleton. You checked to make sure everything was in place, closing your eyes and taking a picture. You looked like Sans when his sockets were void. You let out a laugh, taking a few more pictures before you went out. Making your way out of the bathroom, you slung on your leather jacket and layered some necklaces on. You checked the time, it was 5:32 PM. Awesome.

You took a couple more selfies, slipping your phone in your back pocket and leaving the apartment. To say that you felt like a badass on your motorcycle was an understatement. You opted for wearing your ‘stupid’ helmet that wouldn’t touch the paint on your face and neck. You pulled up to the gate for the monster community, letting Lesser Dog sniff you again. He looked confused by your paint job and you held back a snort. He opened the gate with a happy bark and you saluted to him, taking off toward Undyne’s house.

It was a three story house, pretty large actually since it had a small lab for Alphys on the third floor. It was oddly shaped, as if they both wanted certain aspects for the house and compromised. You parked down the street at the skeletons’ house, opting to walk to the house. You left your helmet on the bike, pulling out your phone to see that everyone had blown it up. The brothers were already at the party and from the loud music you heard a few houses down, so was most of the attendees. Apparently Undyne was looking for you.

You figured this wasn’t the kind of party that required knocking on the door so you just let yourself in. You were greeted with monsters of all shapes and sizes, all wearing costumes and chatting or dancing happily. The house looked amazing, decked out with Halloween colored streamers and balloons and a few multi-colored disco balls. You got a few waves from monsters you had met before as you made your way through the crowd, trying to find Undyne or Alphys. 

You finally found Undyne in the dining room, arm wrestling with an extremely buff half mermaid half horse? He had too many abs to be considered in the same realm as the soda packing department of six-packs. You watched the two arm wrestle, Undyne gripping the table so hard that the wood was slightly warping. She was yelling taunts to him the entire time, cackling loudly when she won. She turned and saw you, giving you a huge toothy smile at your costume. 

“NICE COSTUME, TRYING TO FIT IN?” she shouted over the music, obviously having too much fun with this. “I LIKE THE NEW COLOR TOO! BLUE REALLY SUITS YOU” she yelled with a wink, laughing at your eye roll. “DID YOU NEED ME FOR SOMETHING?” you said loudly, remembering Pap’s text. “OH YEAH, FOLLOW ME” she yelled, grabbing your hand and pulling you away from the dining room.

________________________________

Sans leaned against the counter in the kitchen holding a cup of punch or something. It was red and tasted pretty good, that was all he cared about. You had stopped responding to his texts which meant you were probably on your way or here already. He figured you’d find him eventually so he just stayed put. Pap had run off immediately when they got here, helping hang decorations and set out little finger foods. Sans just slouched on the couch until there were too many people and he moved to the kitchen instead. 

He sighed, glancing at his phone and seeing no new texts from you. He shifted his weight to his other foot impatiently when he caught sight of something bright. He did a double take and saw a girl with bright blue hair in all black being dragged by Undyne. They looked suspiciously like you, but you had silver hair. He shook his head, was this punch spiked? He eyed the red liquid suspiciously before knocking it back. Might as well go check it out.

He followed Undyne’s yelling to the second floor where she dragged the girl into the karaoke room. The girl seemed to be panicking as he heard ‘no’ being repeated loudly by a familiar voice. Wait… that IS you. Holy shit, your hair. He stared at your hair, amazed that it changed colors and at how close it was to the color of his magic. Undyne was practically carrying you into the room now, pulling you by one arm while the other death gripped the door frame. He chuckled at the exchange, making you turn to look at him.

Holy shit. You looked… like a skeleton. It was eerie but amazing. He wondered how you made yourself look that way. He couldn’t stop staring at you, Undyne finally letting go of you when you swatted her hands away. Undyne huffed and turned to go into the room, leaving him alone with you. You were laughing at something, him? Oh, right. The costume, he looked down at himself. He dressed as Burt Macklin from Parks and Recreation, the FBI jacket and sunglasses hanging from his shirt. You raised an eyebrow at him, “FBI?” you asked and he suddenly worried you didn’t get it. “Heh… Burt Macklin, FBI, on the case” he said as he felt his grin grow. 

You bent over in laughter, laughing even harder when he turned to show you ‘Macklin’ in yellow duct tape on the back of his jacket. “Oh god, Sans. That’s the best thing I’ve ever seen. I love Parks and Rec.” You said, catching your breath “What’s my code name then, Burt?” you asked him with a sly smile. He crookedly smiled, “Eagle two” You laughed lightly, “All right, Eagle one” you said, leaning against the loft railing and looking down at the party below. 

He was glad you knew the show, he was worried you didn’t watch it and it would be lost on you. His soul fluttered a little at your reaction. Your face paint was so intricate, he couldn’t stop looking. “How did you get your face to look like that?” he asked curiously. You laughed a little, “Makeup is my magic, Sans.” You said, wiggling your fingers jokingly and watching a game of twister going on downstairs. “It looks really good” he said and you turned back to him, smiling affectionately. “Thanks”

Papyrus found you both after a bit of chatting, dragging you away to dance with him. Sans just watched the party from the loft, catching you escape into the kitchen after while of awkward dancing with Pap. He wondered if you were having a good time, this whole scene didn’t seem like your thing. He leaned on the banister, sighing. He wished you were here to talk to him still… he figured there was nothing stopping him from going to the kitchen though.

_____________________________________

You quickly took the opportunity to duck out of the dance floor, Papyrus had gotten distracted by another monster. You weaved your way through the crowd, waving to Muffet who was leaning against the wall and seemed to have a few guys wrapped around her finger. Good for her, you thought. You spotted Grillby as well, sitting on the couch with a glass of something in his hand. You waved to him with a weak smile, it was weird seeing practically every monster you knew here. 

Finally making it to the kitchen, you let out a breath of air. “Big crowd?” you looked over to see a cat monster eyeing you while he smoked a cigarette out of the corner of his mouth and leaned against the counter. You laughed a little nervously and nodded, moving to the cabinets where you knew the hard liquor was. If you were going to be at this party, you might as well party. You made yourself a shitty version of a long island ice tea with the random drink ingredients they had.

You took a gulp, leaning against the counter next to the cat monster. He was watching you back the heavy liquor with amusement. “You can really drink, cantchya?” he said with a light chuckle, moving his cigarette to the other side of his mouth. You shrugged at him, drinking the last of it. “Not much for talking, eh?” he said, crooking an eyebrow at you. “Sorry, I’m uh ______. Undyne’s friend.” You said, playing with your glass. He nodded at this, “I’ve heard of ya, you’re not one for parties are you?” he said with a slight smile.

“What gave it away?” you asked, feeling warm in the face and a buzz crawling under your skin. He chuckled, shifting his weight. “You just downed a long island like it was nothing and I saw you runnin’ away from the dancing” You shrugged lazily, “What’s your excuse for hanging out in the kitchen alone?” you countered and he seemed amused by your question. “I don’t dance” he said with a shrug and you nodded in agreement. You realized he never told you his name. “What’s your name? Sorry I’m rude” you sputtered out, the long island taking over.

He chuckled a little, “It’s ah… Burgerpants.” He mumbled and you barely caught it. “Excuse me?” you said, giving him your complete attention. What the hell kind of name was Burgerpants? You managed to snuff out your surprised laughter. “It’s a long story” he said, taking a long drag on his cigarette and puffing out smoke. You turned to him, leaning on the counter for support. “I’m here all night” you said, words blending together. He snorted at this, running a paw over his face. 

“All right, little buddy. I’ll tell ya but don’t laugh” he said and you nodded sloppily, “a’course” He switched his cigarette to the other side of his mouth again and shifted his weight. “In the underground I worked at a burger place for ah Mettaton-“ “I know him!” you interrupted and immediately covered your mouth with both hands, whispering an apology. He laughed a little at your drunken outburst and continued, “At the burger place I met two girls, Bratty and Catty.” You ‘oOoO’-ed at this, giggling a little.

“They wanted me to sneak them glamburgers after work and I went to the alley to give them the burgers, my manager caught me-“ you gasped, “and I freaked out, dropping the burgers. When I went to pick them up, the weight from the burgers in my pockets made uh my pants fall down and now everyone calls me Burgerpants.” He ended with a sigh, taking another drag on his cigarette. He watched you try and fail to contain your drunken laughter.

You were practically in tears from laughing so hard, “And everyone just started calling you that?” you gasped out, gripping the counter for support. He seemed slightly entertained by your laughing and nodded, cracking a smile at you. “It could be worse, I could have your name” he joked, snickering to himself. You swatted at his shoulder, laughing a little harder.

You looked up from your laughing to see Sans standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his smile twitching at the edges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Burgerpants, just throwing that out there


	25. The Gazebo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shortie for mother's day!

“Hey! You’re just in time, this guy here-“ your sentence trailed off into laughter, “B-Burgerpants was telling me about his name.” You slurred out, grabbing another drink. You thought you saw Sans shoot Burgerpants a look but a second later it was back to his normal smile. You noticed Burgerpants either didn’t notice or didn’t care as he watched you knock back another drink with a crooked smile. “Do you know each other?” you asked, trying to sound casual and not drunk.

“Hey Burgs” Sans said lazily, moving to lean against the counter next to you. You watched Burgerpants casually nod at Sans in the normal ‘guy speak’ for saying hi. “Are you guys having f-fun? Cause I sure am” you slurred, almost dropping your drink until Sans grabbed your elbow to steady you. “A skele-ton” he said, eyeing you worriedly. You erupted into a fit of giggles, practically falling into Burgerpants. He caught you before you could fall, keeping his cigarette away from you.

“Woah, little buddy. I think you’re good on the booze.” He said, taking your drink and setting it on the counter before attempting to help you stand up. You felt kinda dumb for drinking so much and Sans looked pretty irritated now. You stood up with Burgerpants’ help, sobering a little. “S-sorry” you mumbled, a little crestfallen. “s’okay” he said, shrugging lazily. You gripped the counter and pulled off your booties, tossing them in the corner. Undyne would know they were your shoes, you weren’t worried about it. 

You weakly smiled at Burgerpants, earning a crooked one from him. “I’m gonna go find Pap. Pap-pie-roos” you spelled out, giggling a little at his name and he nodded. You walked out of the kitchen, mildly aware of Sans following you. You looked over your shoulder to see his sockets void and you felt a tingle of fear in your gut. “A-are you good? You know… okay?” you asked, hoping he could understand you over the music. His pin pricks returned and flicked up to you, “I’m fine, Bud. Don’t you wanna find Pap?” he had come closer for you to hear him and you nodded. 

You made your way through the crowd, finally making it to the sliding door that lead to the backyard. You struggled to open the door for a while until you pouted at Sans and he opened it. You walked out into the cool fall air and smiled, it felt nice on your hot skin. There was a deck directly off the door, steps leading to a gazebo surrounded in flowers and lots of room for working out on the lawn. They had decorated the gazebo with string lights, making it look magical. 

You gasped at the sight, “S-Sans!” you said excitedly pointing to the gazebo. “It’s so pretty!” you sighed, feeling tears prick at your eyes. “s’just a gazebo, Bud” he said, watching you with a soft smile. You shook your head violently, making yourself a little dizzy. You grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the wood structure. He was a lot heavier than he looked, this would be hard if he wasn’t helping you by walking. “c’mon let’s like sit in there!” you said, pulling him as hard as you could. He chuckled at your efforts, shuffling slowly to the gazebo. 

You let go of Sans, slowly stepping into the gazebo so you didn’t lose your balance. “I thought you wanted to find Pap?” he asked from behind you. You turned your head to look at him, “But it’s so p-pretty here, can he come here?” you asked quietly, almost afraid to talk too loudly. He chuckled, “We gotta find him first, bonehead” You gaped at this, how dare he? “You’re a bone butt” you muttered, pushing past the now doubled over Sans. “I’m uh – I’m gonna find Pap and tell him you’re being r-rude and um… a bone butt!” you shouted from the door to the house, watching him practically fall over in laughter.

You grumbled through the house looking for the tall skeleton, how hard could that be? You finally found him in the karaoke room, belting out Britney Spears’ Toxic. You could tell he thought the song was somewhat inappropriate by the concerned look on his face. Nevertheless, he did his best throwing out dance moves with the lyrics. You spotted Undyne drunkenly laughing in the front row, Alphys laughing with a slight blush next to her.

You stumbled over to them, waving to Papyrus sloppily when you caught his eye. You whooped loudly a few times, coming up beside Undyne. “H-HEY PUNK!” she shouted drunkenly, putting her arm roughly around your shoulders. You threw your arms up with a loud hoot as the song ended, Papyrus bowing low for the audience. Everyone whooped and applauded as he put the microphone down. 

“PAP THAT WAS AMAZING!” you shouted over the resuming music, practically falling into Papyrus. He didn’t seem to notice your slurring and was ecstatically posing. “OF COURSE, HUMAN! PAPYRUS IS THE GREATEST AT THIS BRITNEY SPEARS MUSIC!” he yelled, catching you in a hug. You laughed at his enthusiasm, “PAP, DO YOU W-WANNA GO DANCE? YOU KNOW, DO LIKE A T-TANGO OR SOMETHING?” you asked between fits of laughter. 

“WHY, YES! WORRY NOT, _______! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM AN EXPERT IN DANCE!” he yelled, sweeping you off your feet to the dance floor, letting out a few ‘nyehs’. You danced jokingly with Paps for probably hours, shimmying and fake twerking together. You hadn’t laughed this hard in a while. At one point you spotted Burgerpants leaning against a wall and talking to another monster you hadn’t met. He nodded in your direction, laughing at your dramatic sprinkler move. 

After what seemed like forever, you got tired and your feet felt sore. Right, you were still barefoot, you reminded yourself. Pap still had a lot of energy which didn’t surprise you. You yelled to him over the music that you needed some fresh air and waded through the crowd to the back door. You slid it open much easier than last time and only stumbled a little through the doorway. You saw that Sans was still outside and he was… talking to someone? 

You squinted to see that it was a green fire elemental like Grillby, wearing a sailor moon costume and laughing at something he said. You felt jealousy bubble up inside of you as you neared the gazebo. “H-hey Sans” you said, trying to sound as sober as you could. It wasn’t hard, you could feel it slowly wearing off. They both turned to you, Sans smiling that soft smile and the fire elemental taking a drink. “Hey, Bud. Did you find Pap?” he asked, his tone made your chest flutter. You nodded, glancing back at the house and returning to him. 

“Have you met Grillby’s niece?” he asked, gesturing to the fire elemental. “Uh no actually… I’m _______, Sans’ best friend” you sputtered out quickly. What the fuck was wrong with you? Best friend? You mentally face palmed and tried to swallow your embarrassment. Sans had a shit eating grin on his skull and you knew he was going to hold that over you forever now. She laughed a little, “Well, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Fuku.” She said with a smile. 

You heard the sliding door to the house open and everyone turned to see Grillby in the doorway, pointing to his watch. Fuku rolled her eyes and sighed, “Sorry guys, I gotta get going.” She stood, smiling at you both. “I’ll see you around, Sans. Bye, _____!” she said with a wave, disappearing into the house with Grillby. You turned back to Sans to see his shit eating grin still there. “So, you’re my best friend, huh?” you rolled your eyes and plopped yourself down on the bench next to him. “Are you saying I’m not?” you countered.

He laughed, “Nah. I’m just messing with you, Bud. Where’d you find Pap?” You laughed heartily then, remembering the scene. “I found him singing Britney Spears upstairs” you said between laughter, Sans joining you. “Unfortunately he didn’t say ‘it’s Britney, bitch’ but it was still pretty good.” You said, leaning against the back of the bench. “So you’re having fun at Undyne’s shin-dig?” he said, smile growing. You let out a dramatic sigh before laughing a little, “Yeah, I didn’t think I’d have this much fun.”

You leaned against him, watching the stars through the slatted ceiling of the gazebo. He stiffened at first and then relaxed after a moment, putting his arm around you. It never ceased to amaze you how warm and comfortable he was for being a skeleton. You both sat in silence for a while, just being comfortable. You heard the low hum of music coming from him again and strained to listen. “What’s the music coming from you?” you asked, playing with a loose string on his hoodie. He didn’t answer for a minute, “what do you mean?” he asked quietly.

“I mean whenever I’m close to monsters I can hear really quiet or like muffled music coming from them. Your music always sounds a little louder than everyone else too. Is that a thing that happens?” you asked, shifting to look at him. He seemed to be thinking hard about something, “Uh monsters do have a sort of music that comes from their souls… but usually humans can’t hear it unless they’re in a confrontation.” He said, scratching the back of his skull. You scrunched your eyebrows together, “So then why can I?” you asked and he shook his head, “No idea, Bud.” You hummed a little, going back to playing with the loose string.

“Why is yours louder?” you asked quietly. He shifted a little, “Uh might be cause you’re near me a lot” he answered but you had a feeling he was holding something back. Not wanting to push it, you nodded. What if your soul was trying to tell you something? The idea gave you a headache. You looked up at Sans, he looked tired but was smiling crookedly at you with a certain kind of affection you hadn’t seen in a long time. You felt a smile creep onto your face, this was so easy and natural. You felt so happy and… lighter around him. How could something that felt so right be so bad? 

In a moment of ballsy confidence, you moved closer and pressed your lips to his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOoooooOOOOoooOOoOOoOoOo!  
> also Fuku is her name on the wiki i didn't just make that up lmao


	26. GET IT IN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this today instead of tomorrow since I have a sleepover myself lmao next chapter will be Thursday still though!  
> Enjoy ~

You pulled away from him, feeling the blush creeping up on your already warm face. Just like before, you felt pseudo-lips over his teeth which you brushed off as magic. It left you with a tingle on your lips and a little light headed, but then again that could be the drinks. You saw his eye flicker blue for a second before going dark, a blue hue on his cheekbones and sweat forming on his skull. His eyes stayed void for a minute and you wondered if you shouldn’t have done that. You felt a lump form in your throat, quickly sobering at his reaction. You attempted to clear your throat, wringing your now clammy hands and standing. 

“I-I’m sorry” you said hurriedly, moving to leave. Before you could leave the gazebo, Sans appeared in front of you. You sputtered out a few curses under your breath and teetered before Sans caught you by the small of your back to steady you. His pin pricks were back and he was looking at you with something a little more than adoration but you couldn’t quite place it. Before you could slip away, he caught you off guard, slowly moving his free hand to hold your face gently. You thought that if a human could melt, you definitely would be a puddle right now. 

“Never be sorry for something like that” he murmured, pulling you close to press a kiss to your lips. You felt your heart flutter at the slight tingle and tight hold he had you in. You got lost in the moment, staying a little longer than you probably should have. You pulled away from him to see his eye flickering blue and a goofy smile on his face. You laughed a little lightly at his expression before giving his cheekbone a peck. He blinked and the blue was suddenly gone, leaving behind a soft expression. 

You heard a loud and drunken whoop near the house and you turned, horrified to see Undyne and Alphys laughing near the sliding door. God damn it. “GET. IT. IN!” she shouted with a laugh, hip thrusting the air with each word. You felt Sans chuckle beside you and you shook your fist in the air at them. Alphys was blushing a deep red, giggling and typing into her phone. You hoped she wasn’t updating her blog or something. You sighed, pulling Sans’ hand off your back. He hesitantly put his hands back in his pockets and you noticed that there were some black smudges on his teeth from your makeup. God, could this be any more embarrassing?

Undyne was leaning over Alphys, snickering at something she was typing and taking another swig of her beer. You hoped they didn’t take any pictures. You turned to Sans, he was watching you like you might bolt any second. The thought almost made you laugh. “Could you give me a ride home? I think I’ve had enough partying” you said quietly, glancing toward the snickering couple. Sans nodded, “Course, Bud.” He said, offering you his hand. You took it gently, enjoying how familiar it felt now. Within a blink, you saw the dimly lit living room of your apartment. 

You let out a breath, “Oh thank God.” Plopping yourself on the futon and letting your head hang over the back. Sans chuckled at this and sat next to you in the same fashion. There was a long moment of silence before Sans spoke up, “Would you go on a date with me?” he asked quietly. You rolled your head slightly to look at him, he was staring off with a nervous look. You thought about how he looked drenched in moonlight from the window, like that one night at the bar. You scrunched your eyebrows in thought, why were you fighting him so much? You hadn’t felt any guilt from the kiss… but you’re still kinda drunk, you reminded yourself.

You attempted to sort through your emotions, the fading drunkenness making it difficult. You took a deep breath, “I honestly don’t know Sans… I’d have to think it over when I’m not like this” you said, rolling your head back to it’s original position. He nodded at this, “I understand, Bud” he said, shifting his hand over to rest on yours. It felt so warm and made your stomach do flips. It gave you a headache. This reminded you that your hangover was going to be hell tomorrow. “Do you want me to help you to bed?” he asked, flicking his pin pricks to look at you.

You crookedly smiled, “I’m not completely incapable” you muttered. He was sweet for offering, you thought. He stood and offered you his hand for leverage anyways, giving you a small smile. You stood, only a little warily, before letting go of his hand and moving to your room. You realized you definitely had to take your makeup off before bed. Shit. You couldn’t do it with Sans still here. He came in the room shortly after you with a glass of water and a bottle of asprin. Damn, was he a catch. Wait, what the hell? Stop it. 

You sat on your bed, figuring you could just wait for him to leave to wash your face. He sat the glass and medicine on your nightstand, “Did you wanna wash your face… stuff off?” he asked, looking you over. You froze, shit. “Uh, no it’s okay.” You mumbled, not moving. He raised an eyebrow at you, “Are you sure? It’s gonna get all over your pillows, kiddo” he said, eyeing you for a sign of something. You nodded, hoping he would drop it and leave. He shrugged at you, “Suit yourself” he said, coming over to press a gentle kiss to your   
forehead. You felt your cheeks light up again as he traced your jaw with his finger, ending on your chin and winking at you before disappearing.

You sighed, fuck teleportation. You quickly went into the bathroom, looking yourself over. Your face paint had stayed mostly intact except around the mouth, which was to be expected. Praise Jesus for primer and setting spray. Your hair was in a similar manner, a little roughed up but nothing too serious. You scrubbed the heavy makeup off of your face, pulling all the bobby pins out of your hair. You changed into shorts and a tank top, crawling into bed. FINALLY.

Pulling your phone off of the nightstand, you figured you should check before you went to sleep. You squinted at your bright phone screen, seeing a few messages from Undyne. Damn it. 

3:21 AM Undyne:

HHjjey girrrrl!

3:24 AM Undyne:

Werte ggoing 2 hav a giurls inly sleeeeepovet tommirow

3:28 AM Undyne:

U HABE TO CIME

You managed to figure out that Undyne wanted you over for a girls only sleepover tomorrow. You sighed, you didn’t work anyways since Monday was a maintenance day. You set your phone down and rolled over to go to sleep, she wouldn’t understand your texts right now anyways. You drifted off to sleep wondering if Sans was thinking about you too. 

_____________________________________

Sans shifted into his room feeling the happiest he’s felt in a long time. Finally alone, he let himself smile wider than he has in years. Not because he felt the need to put up a front but because you had kissed him. YOU kissed him. He paced around his room for a minute, too excited to sit still. Your lips were so soft. Softer than anything he could have imagined and warm. It was too much for him, it even made his magic flare up. Not in the usual creating barrier like lips between his bone and your skin. It was a flare up of magic in his soul, making his eye flicker blue, reflecting on your blushed face. It took him a bit to control it again but damn, was it worth it.

He was so excited, he couldn’t contain it. He asked you to go on a date with him, a stupid idea, he realized now. You were drunk and unsure. He wondered for a moment if you were still up, just so he could talk to you a little bit longer. He checked his phone and saw that you hadn’t texted him goodnight like usual. A flicker of panic settled in his chest, what if you regretted it? Or you were just drunk and tired, he rationalized. He scratched the back of his skull, he could just teleport over there real quick to check if you were all right and then leave… 

He checked the time and saw it had been two hours since he left your apartment. You’d probably be asleep if you were alright and he could just slip in and out. He stood, shifting himself back into your bedroom. He stuck to the wall in case you were awake but saw that you were laying among scattered blankets. You were very still and he approached, wanting to check to see if you were okay. Getting closer, he saw you were wearing shorts and a tank top. The top riding up in the back revealed some of your tattoos but the room was too dark to get a good look. 

He noticed that your makeup that you refused to take off was wiped clean. What was that about? Did you not want him to see you without it? He scrunched his brow bone in confusion as he looked you over, your chest rising and falling with calm breaths. At least you weren’t having a nightmare from what he could tell. Your hair was splayed over your face and shoulder and he gently pulled it away from your face to see that even without makeup you looked just as beautiful, maybe more. You appeared to almost glow in the moonlight. He stroked your cheekbone lightly, praying you didn’t wake up. 

He watched as a smile twitched on your lips as he ran the back of his hand on your cheek. You mumbled his name, turning into the touch. He felt his smile grow, a warm feeling washing over him. He pulled his hand away, leaning down to press a light kiss to your cheek. He shifted himself back home and for once his smile stayed genuine until he fell asleep.

_________________________________

You woke with a warm feeling in your heart and a shitty headache, the makings for an after party hangover. You got yourself ready, taking asprin and drinking water before showering. No one had texted you in the night so you hoped everything had gone smoothly. You got dressed in a sweatshirt and leggings, fuck actual clothes. Wrapping your hair in a bun, you brewed coffee and texted Sans good morning as usual before packing your bag for Undyne’s girls only sleepover. 

You decided to get there early in case Undyne needed help cleaning up and started to leave after your coffee finished, gulping down most of the pot. Shit! Your bike! You face palmed, how could you forget that you parked it at the skelebro’s house? You pulled up Sans’ texts,

8:52 AM Skels:

Gmornin 

Well at least he was acting normal, you thought. You typed out a message quickly,

9:13 AM _______:

Hey Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaans?

You bit your lip waiting for his response, tapping your boot in anticipation.

9:14 AM Skels:

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

You snorted at his mirroring and shook your head.

9:15 AM ______:

Could you come over real quick? I need a ride :(

You took a sip of your coffee, turning to grab your bag and almost running into Sans. “Gosh diddily damn it, Sans!” you sputtered out in frustration, causing him to snort at you. “I coulda spilt hot coffee on you!” you chastised him, smacking his shoulder lightly. He chuckled, “It’s all right, kiddo. It goes right through me anyways.” He said with a wink and you barely held back a laugh. “Can you just take me to Undyne, PLEASE?” you begged with a laugh. “No prob, Bud” he said with a soft smile, gently taking your hand. The next thing you knew, you were in front of her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how relieved I am that I can actually start the god damn plot lmfao


	27. Twenty Dollars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your friendly reminder of the Tumblr for this page ~ ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> I might start posting some reference pictures I've been using for this fic if you guys are interested ; )

You let go of Sans’ hand, readjusting your backpack on your shoulders. “Thanks Sans, you’re such a pal” you said with an exaggerated smile, nudging his side with your elbow. He crookedly smiled at you, “Would you say we’re… verte-bruhs?” he asked, smile growing by the second. You clenched your jaw in order to hold back your laughter. Verte-bruhs? He watched your internal struggle with a shit eating grin, before you snorted. “I hate you” you sputter out between choking on laughter, turning to the house. 

You heard him chuckle lightly, “I’m just ribbing, kiddo! I didn’t mean to rattle your bones!” he called after you as you practically ran to Undyne’s front door. She left her door unlocked, thank God. You quickly let yourself in, locking the door behind you and peeking out the window to see that he was gone. “You know he can just teleport in here, right?” You heard Undyne say from behind you. Fuck, she was right. Oh well. You shrugged and dropped your bag to floor, noticing your booties by the door. 

You turned to see Undyne laying on the sectional couch in yoga leggings and a crop top to show off her abs. She looked extremely hung over with her head laying on the back of   
the couch, eyes closed. You snorted at her look of irritation from your noise, she obviously drank way more than you did which was a feat in itself. Alphys was laying on her stomach reading manga on the couch, blankets and pillows almost creating a fort around her. “How was clean up?” you asked, lounging on the other side of the sectional. It was as if the party had never even happened, the house was spotless. Undyne shrugged, “Pap did most of it. He doesn’t drink so he was still full of energy this morning.” 

You nodded with a hum, that explained it. “So what was the big emergency that I HAD to come over for?” you asked, fidgeting with your phone case. Undyne slowly began to smile toothily as she lifted her head off the couch to look at you. Alphys looked up from her manga at Undyne, turning red and stifling a giggle. You swallowed. “We need to talk to you, NERD.” She ended with a cackle, making herself flinch from the volume. “About what?” you eyed them both nervously, you knew exactly what about but stalling was helping your anxiety and embarrassment.

“A-about you and S-S-Sans!” Alphys answered, propping herself up on her elbows. You felt your cheeks warm at the fuzzy thoughts of the gazebo. “W-What about us?” you asked, hoping you could play dumb for a little longer. “OH MY GOD, DORK. YOU TOTALLY KISSED SANS. HE WAS LOOKING AT YOU ALL GOOGLY EYED AND EVERYTHING!” she accused, echoing against the walls and making herself wince again. “He doesn’t even have eyes to be googly” you muttered, fidgeting with your fingers. She laughed hard at this, making you crack a smile.

“Just t-tell us what’s g-going on, _______. We w-wanna help!” Alphys said, giving what you imagined was her best encouraging smile. “YEAH, C’MON PUNK! SPILL THE BEANS!” she barked out, hands resting on her knees as she leaned toward you with a toothy smile. “T-There’s nothing going on! I was just… just drunk, that’s all!” you practically whined. Looking up from your hands, you saw Undyne giving you a look that said ‘bullshit’ and Alphys was nervously eyeing you. “Even if there was something going on, I couldn’t be with Sans. I-I’m not… I don’t…” you trailed off, scrunching your eyebrows in frustration. You felt a headache coming on. 

“If this has to do with what you told me about before… then maybe you should tell Sans so he doesn’t get the wrong idea, you know?” Undyne said quieter than before, watching you with a more concerned look now. You huffed, “I already told him everything about before, he told me everything about his past too.” You replied, picking at your nails. Glancing up, you noticed that she seemed surprised. “We have a lot of late night talks” you mumbled with a shrug. “Well… what did he say?” she asked after a long pause. You sighed, “He said it wasn’t my fault” you practically whispered, knowing it was a lie. Undyne still caught it somehow and you heard her let out a breath of relief. 

“See, Nerd! Sans is hella good at judging people’s worth! I’m sure with whatever happened, he believes you were in the right!” she said with a hopeful look, punching the couch in excitement. You smirked a little at her use of ‘hella’ and pulled a loose thread out of your sweater. “It doesn’t matter what he believes” you said flatly, playing with the string. Undyne seemed to deflate a little at this, “Well, if he knows and still makes googly eyes… what’s stopping you?” she asked, making you wince a little at how similar she sounded compared to your inner thoughts.

You sighed heavily, “I don’t fucking know anymore. I thought it was guilt… but I barely feel that anymore. I think I’m just… scared.” You ended, feeling hopeless. You swallowed, running a hand through your hair to calm yourself. Alphys spoke up, “I-I was scared to tell Undyne my feelings t-too…” You looked over at her, she was looking a little sadly at you. “S-She was just so c-cool… and I was so…” She trailed off, “I was s-scared that she wouldn’t like m-me back… Scared of r-r-rejection and of m-myself.” You swallowed, did she see herself in you?

“E-even if it isn’t the same situation, I-I think you and S-Sans are cute together and you both s-seem to have f-feelings for each other… Sometimes f-fear needs to be put aside to get what you r-r-really deserve, ______” she ended, giving you a crooked smile. Undyne nodded with a smile, “Ditto.” You sighed, what if they were right? What if some unknown happiness came from Sans but your fear and guilt were holding you back? What if things got better? What if your nightmares went away? You froze at the thought. No more nightmares? Was that even possible at this point? 

Would you really regret trying to be happy with someone else? Ryan was gone, there was no arguing that he wasn’t coming back. You fought back the sob in your throat, he was gone. But was it enough time? Oh who gives a shit, you thought. You deserved to be happy, everyone did. Sans did. But could you make him happy? What if he got overwhelmed by you and left? Would you be able to pick up the pieces later? So many questions. You ran a hand over your face and groaned in frustration. “All right, fuck it. I’ll attempt.” You huffed out. 

Undyne whooped and Alphys clapped her hands together giddily. “I’M SO EXCITED FOR YOU, PUNK!” she shouted, gripping your shoulders and shaking. You tried to smile at her but the shaking was making it difficult. You were still extremely unsure about this but you figured you could stay a little distant and if things went south… you could always back out. This seemed to appease your anxiety. You decided not to share this with the girls. Alphys was hurriedly typing into her phone again and you sighed. I’m probably part of some weird shipping blog, you thought to yourself.

Undyne tapped her mouth with her hand in thought, “Now we just gotta get you two on a date…” she pondered to herself. “He uh sorta asked me out last night” you offered quietly causing both of them to look up at you in shock. “WHAT DID YOU SAY, NERD?!” you rubbed your arm, “Uh I told him I didn’t know and that I’d have to think about it when I wasn’t um drunk?” you said, shifting your eyes between them. Undyne let out a relieved laugh, “GIMME YOUR PHONE, YOU DORK” she said opening and closing her hand in your direction.   
You tossed your phone across the couch and they both practically fought over it. You laughed at their panicking and scooted closer to see what they were doing. 

11:36 AM ________:

Is that date offer still up cause I wanna rattle your bones ; )

Undyne lifted the phone high out of your desperate grasp before hitting the send button and falling over in laughter. You stared at the screen in horror before glaring at Undyne. She didn’t seem to care as she wiped a tear from her eye and Alphys giggled a little. “ALL RIGHT, TEXTING PRIVLEGES REVOKED” you yelled, causing Undyne to almost fall off the couch in laughter. 

Your phone chirped, causing everyone to go silent. You quickly swiped open the screen and hid it from Undyne who was practically climbing over you to see.

11:37 AM Skels:

lol is this undyne 

You sighed, thank God. You turned to laugh in Undyne’s face before pulling the keyboard up. What were you even going to say? Should you do this in person? It had been so long since you’d gone on a date, you had no idea. All you knew was that you had to think quick before Undyne snatched the phone from you. 

11:38 AM ______:

Sorry that was Undyne, could I talk to you for a second?

“Aw, you’re so boring” Undyne whined, still half on top of you to see the screen. You huffed, leaning back to knock her off of you. “I’m gonna go talk to him, I’ll be back in like five minutes.” You said, moving to the front door. “And don’t be weird and stare out the window or something!” You added, making Undyne roll her eyes and Alphys sink back from peering over the couch. You opened the door, hearing your phone chirp again. You closed the door behind you and saw that Sans asked if you wanted him to come over. You figured going over to his house would be easier to keep away from the girls’ prying eyes.

You made your way up to the skelebro’s front door and knocked a few times. You were glad to see that your bike hadn’t been touched, save for missing the helmet. You figured Pap probably took it inside the house to avoid thieves. He would probably chastise you for leaving it outside later. The door opened and you turned away from the bike to see Sans looking drowsy in the doorway. “Heya” he said, his voice gravelly and thick from sleep. It almost made you shiver. “Uh hey, could I come in a minute?” you asked, rocking back and   
forth on your heels. Sans stepped aside to motion you into the house. 

It was warm and smelled like coffee and pasta at the moment, the smells made your anxiety calm. These were your friends, nothing bad would happen. Papyrus didn’t seem to be home, you assumed he was at work or something. You took a deep breath as Sans closed the door and turned toward him. “So I thought about that offer from last night” you started, watching his expression. You could see a slight blue creep onto his cheekbones and his smile twitched a little at the edges. “Yeah?” he asked, raising a brow bone. You suddenly felt your confidence rush out of you now that he was in front of you, and you stared at your feet.

“I was just uh heh… wondering if you still um wanted to do the thing? The uh… date” you ended, looking literally anywhere else besides Sans. “Yes” he said, not a second later. His abruptness made you actually look at him. His smile was softer, almost… relieved looking and he had a look of determination in his sockets. You felt your heart flutter a little and a crooked smile creep onto your face. “O-Okay when should we uh… do this thing?” you asked, biting your lip nervously. He watched you intently, “How bout Tuesday?” 

“Uh… yeah. I don’t work that day, so do you wanna do lunch or dinn-“ “Just be ready at 5, Bud. I’ll take care of the rest.” He interrupted and it took you a second to nod in understanding. “Okay, well… um I should probably get back to Undyne and Alphys… if I take any longer they’ll bombard me with more questions” you said with a sigh, earning a questioning look from Sans. “Don’t ask” you said with an eye roll, moving to the door. He chuckled, giving you an affectionate look on your way out. He watched you walk back to Undyne’s house and get immediately pulled in by a scaled hand.

“SO WHAT HAPPENED?!” she shrieked, jogging in place from the anticipation. Alphys was peeking over the couch again, watching the exchange with her phone in hand. “We uh have a date on Tuesday at 5” you said quietly, the two of them erupting in shouts and laughter. “TWENTY DOLLARS, ALPH. TWO-OH DOLLARS!” she shouted, jumping on the couch in front of the lizard who looked a little salty about the situation. Realization dawned over you, “Wait, what the hell! Did you guys have a bet on this?!”


	28. San of a Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any suggestions or submissions or asks or WHATEVER  
> bring it to this Tumblr right heeeereeee: ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> Enjoy the first half of the date

The sleepover carried on with Undyne and Alphys ‘researching’ online on how to have a perfect date. At this point they had picking out an outfit, your zodiac signs, and when to make a move down to a science. You mostly tuned them out, nodding every once and a while at something they said. Instead, you were watching The Beauty and The Beast on their TV. You’d rather zone out to Disney than think about your conflicting feelings right now. 

It didn’t take too long for Papyrus to come over after work, seeing as the ‘girls only’ rule was lifted once the date was settled. He brought pizza from his restaurant in the city and everyone happily munched on it. He was ecstatic when he found out about the date, wondering aloud if that was why Sans wasn’t home at the moment. You glanced at the clock and saw it was almost 11 at night, where the hell would he be at this time of night? You pulled out your phone, suddenly worried. 

10:52 PM ______:

Hey, are you okay? Pap said you weren’t home

You set your phone down and picked another piece of pizza before it vibrated. Paps and Undyne were arguing over who would win in a one-on-one fist fight, Beast or Gaston. Alphys was listening to their points with interest, looking a little concerned as if they might get violent. You glanced back toward your phone,

10:55 PM Skels:

Ya im good just gettin groceries

You made a ‘pfft’ noise at yourself, he was just at the store. You’ve gone to the store super late before, that wasn’t ridiculous. Why were you so concerned with what he was doing anyway? You weren’t even dating… yet at least. You shook yourself from thinking about it and focused on the fight breaking out between Undyne and Pap. You picked up your plate of pizza and rolled your eyes as Undyne suplexed the table. She eventually put it back down after Pap shrieked ‘uncle’. 

The night went on with more Disney movies, Toy Story and The Nightmare Before Christmas. Pap enjoyed Jack Skellington the most, going on and on about how brave he was to   
change things. He asked to borrow the DVD to show Sans tomorrow and read the DVD box probably twenty times over. Soon Pap was sprawled over the couch and Undyne carried Alphys up to bed. You ended up falling asleep on the pillow pile Alphys had created on the floor.

When you finally woke up, your body felt stiff and sore from the night on the floor. You quickly got ready for work, grabbing a waffle from the kitchen on your way. Noticing Pap and Undyne 'training' in the backyard with spears and bones, you quickly slipped out with a "Nope, nope, nope." You picked up your bike from the skelebro’s house, causing Sans to peek out the window at the noise. Seeing him looking tired and irritated, you waved sheepishly up to him before pulling out of the driveway and heading to work. 

The day seemed to drag on forever. The colder it got, the less people came out to the park. You anxiously waded through the day, knowing that tomorrow you had a date for the first time since the beginning of high school. It was just Sans, you kept telling yourself. But nothing was helping the day crawling by. You thought over what you planned to wear and how you were going to do your hair. It made you fidget more than usual, bolting when it was time to go home.

When you got home, you immediately attempted to go to bed, knowing that you might not get any sleep for tomorrow. Your nerves ate at you, causing you to toss and turn for hours before finally falling asleep. Your sleep only lasted for so long before you were woken up in the middle of the night by another nightmare. You hoped and prayed to go back to sleep and ended up sleeping half way through the day.

You bolted up in bed, thinking you had somehow slept past your date and sighing when you saw it was only around one. You figured you might as well get ready as the coffee pot and shower were turned on. Yawning, you checked your phone for messages.

9:54 AM Undyne:

GET IT IN NERD

You rolled your eyes, next message.

11:35 AM Skels:

g’morning gorgeous ; )

12:19 PM Skels: 

C u at 5

You could hear your heartbeat in your ears as you swallowed. Were you really doing this? Dating someone else… so soon? A monster no less? What would Ryan have said? You shook your guilt away, he would say nothing. He’s gone, you reminded yourself. “Life is short” you muttered, setting the phone on the counter. You started up some music, hoping to drown out your thoughts. 

You took your time getting ready, making sure everything was perfect. You were one of those people that knew that even if nobody sees it, it made you more confident to be   
100%. So, you shaved practically everywhere to make yourself comfortable and put on your nice lacey unders. You reminded yourself that he wouldn’t see any of it, it was just for a confidence boost. Twelve times.

You ended up straightening your wavy locks, pulling the top half back with a small black bow. You went more natural with your makeup for once and put on a flowy burgundy top with ripped black jeans. You glanced at yourself in the mirror, tattoos visible on your bare shoulders. This was… date worthy… right? You sighed, checking the time, it was 4:23 PM. Thank God. 

You grabbed your phone and sat on the couch, sipping coffee. You smiled to yourself when you saw Parks and Rec. was on. You let yourself reminisce on the Halloween party, what you could remember at least. It made you think about all the other times Sans made your chest feel tight with emotion. He was a really good friend, always there for you. You fidgeted with your mug at the thought of dating him, what if it ruined your friendship? You shook your head at this, you’ve already kissed him, if it was ruined it would be too late anyways.

You sighed and went to put your mug in the sink, rinsing it a little before turning around. You did a double take as Sans was standing in your living room. “Heya, Bud” he said   
softly. It took you a second to respond, he was holding daisies. “How did you-I mean what-“ you sputtered, sighing and trying again. “How did you know I like daisies? And don’t say some sappy movie line.” You asked, raising an eyebrow. His smile was crooked as he pointed to a few paintings of daisies leaning against the wall. Oh, Jesus, were you dumb. 

Taking the flowers, you really looked at him. He was actually wearing jeans, you didn’t even know he owned anything other than basketball shorts. He had cleaned up too, his hoodie was washed and his converse were actually tied. You smiled to yourself nervously, he actually made an effort for this. The smell of the flowers wafted up and you felt your heart squeeze at the gestures. A warmth spread over your cheeks, “Thanks Sans” you mumbled. You shrugged on your leather jacket and slipped into your Vans, resting the flowers on the counter.

“No problem, Bud. You ready?” he asked, giving you an affectionate smile. You nodded and he took your hand gently, pulling you closer. You felt the heat in your cheeks deepen as your shoulders brushed. You could smell his mixture of old books, ketchup, and musk. You tried your best to keep yourself from getting dizzy from it all. “Okay, close your eyes” he instructed, squeezing your hand a little. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, suddenly feeling a light breeze on your shoulders. 

He lead you a little farther forward on what felt like rocks before stopping. “Uh, you might wanna take your shoes off.” He said, leaning down to help you out of your Vans. He took your hand again, leading you into… sand? You felt it between your toes, it was warm and felt good after being bare foot all day. “Where are we going?” you asked, slowly trailing after Sans. “We’re almost there, I can feel it in my bones” he said and you could practically hear the shit eating grin on his skull. You groaned, “Okay, date is cancelled!” He chuckled at your attempts to free your hand. Damn, he was strong. “Aw, c’mon ______. Don’t leave me… bonely” he laughed out at your distressed groan and increased attempts to flee. 

“All right, all right, no more puns.” He sighed dramatically, pulling you to a stop. You crossed your arms when he finally let go of your hand. “Gimme one sec” he said, sounding a little farther away. You heard waves and water nearby, where the hell were you? There weren’t any beaches that you knew of around here, just cliffs and rocks. “Okay,” you jumped a little from Sans apparently reappearing in front of you, causing him to laugh a little at you. “heh, you can open your eyes now” he said quietly, taking your hand again.

You opened your eyes and saw that you were on a small beach surrounded by some large rocks and cliffs. It didn’t look like anyone could get here without teleporting like you both did. Your eyes adjusted to the sun, setting over the water that was now tinted deep red and orange. He had set up a picnic with a few candles here and there, a bag of takeout food waiting on the soft looking blanket. He was watching your expression nervously from beside you, even though your jaw was hanging open in disbelief. 

“Are you serious?” you finally asked, taking in the scene with a crooked smile. He laughed nervously, “uh you like it?” You nodded with a smile in response, moving to sit on the blanket. He sat next to you, pulling the food out of the bag. Seeing the Grillby’s logo, you burst out in laughter. Of course he would get Grillby’s. “Sans, this is awesome.” You said, grabbing a fry out of your box and watching the sun dip lower. He smiled crookedly at you, “Would you say it’s… sansational?” he asked, trying to hold back laughter as he drenched his food in ketchup.

“You san of a beach, I thought you said no more puns!” you said dramatically, causing Sans to almost knock his food over from laughing. You laughed a little to yourself, taking a bite of your burger. “That was a good one, Bud.” He said absentmindedly, leaning back on his hands. You nodded, “If Pap was here, he would probably strangle us both.” You said with a light laugh. Sans joined, “Or he’d run into the ocean screaming” he offered, making you nearly choke on your burger. You nodded in agreement, trying your best not to die. 

You finished your burger, laying on your stomach to finish the fries and swap puns with him. You dug your toes in the sand off the blanket, enjoying the relaxing feeling. This was… really nice. It was easy and fun and amazing. He made you smile more than anyone else, even if the same constituted for eye rolls. He knew when to take things seriously and when to joke. You finished your fries, dusting your hands together to get rid of the crumbs. “This is probably the most thoughtful thing anyone’s ever done for me” you thought aloud. 

Sans turned to you with an affectionate look, “You deserve more” he said simply, laying his hand on top of yours. You sighed peacefully and laid your head on the blanket near his hand. You thought about testing the water but with how close to winter it was you decided against it. This was the most relaxed you’d been in months. “Hey, ______?” Sans said quietly. You lifted your head onto your hand, giving him a questioning look. He was staring at your now tangled together hands, “Would you wanna heh uh… maybe… be my girl?” he asked, looking over at you nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about changing the rating and putting in smut because great why not I'm already sinning  
> pray for me


	29. UH Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
> I make one note about possibly doing smut and suddenly there's 14 new comments lmao  
> I think it'll be skippable if I do decide to do it  
> no worries for the wee ones, you can keep being 'innocent' little flowers  
> enjoy ~

You felt your jaw clench shut and you swallowed nervously, “Y-your girl?” you asked quietly. He nodded, looking a little concerned now. Your internal panic attack must be apparent then. If you said yes right now it would be official. You would be with Sans. He would be yours and you would be his. He’d have to deal with your baggage and you with his. Things could get messy… ‘I want messy if it’s with him’ a small voice said, making your heart flutter. You looked back up at Sans, he was watching you intently, maybe looking for the answer in your expression. You felt a twinge of… something in your chest. 

“I-I’d like that” you finally spoke, giving him an uneasy but hopeful smile. You watched his smile get softer and wider than you’d ever seen it. He moved closer, making the heat in your cheeks more apparent. You saw his socket flicker blue for a second before he gently held your face like he did in the gazebo. You tried to calm your heart beating out of your chest as he stroked your cheek a bit before pressing to you in a kiss. The tingle on your lips was back and your hands became clammy. He didn’t seem to notice, tangling your hands together further. 

You reluctantly pulled away for air, pressing little kisses to his cheek bone. Sans’ eye was still glowing blue, drenching both of you in a light teal. He pulled you into a hug, petting your hair when you rested your head on his shoulder. He radiated heat, making you curl closer to him. You were practically on his lap at this point, relaxing in his hold. For once, your guilt and anxiety were quiet. You both stayed that way for a while, just relaxing silently into each other. You on his lap, held by one arm and your hand tangled with his free one, Sans giving you small kisses on your head every so often. He left your skin prickling wherever he kissed as he watched the sky. 

The sun had been gone for a while now, the tide was coming in, and the candles were starting to go out. You had been dozing in and out of sleep leaning against Sans. He adjusted you, pressing a soft and tingly feeling kiss on your cheek. “Hey cutie, wake up” he whispered, brushing hair out of your face. You groaned in response, nuzzling closer. He chuckled, the vibrations rumbling through you. “I’m the one who’s supposed to be the lazy bones in this relationship” he whispered, nudging you again. 

You pried your eyes open to peek at him, looking down at you with adoration like when he found you in the rain. The thought made your heart flutter, who would have known things would end up this way? “Do you wanna go to my house? It’s getting late, we can watch one of your Disney movies or something” he offered, rubbing your arm to keep you warm. That sounded like the best idea you’d ever heard. Feeling a surge of affection at the suggestion, you pressed a kiss to his jaw and nodded with a crooked smile. 

You watched his cheekbones gain a blue hue and his eye flicker blue for a second as well. “W-well we better get uh… going” he stammered out, offering you a hand to give you leverage. You took his hand and heaved yourself out of his lap, trying not to laugh at him. You had to admit that flustering him was kinda fun. He stood, grabbing the blanket while you grabbed the garbage. “Ready?” he asked, extending a hand. You nodded, slipping your hand into his. Within a blink you were standing in the skeletons’ living room.

Sans lazily tossed the blanket into the laundry hamper, you throwing the Grillby’s bag into the garbage. You returned to the living room to see Sans turning on the TV with various remotes. He turned to you, “Hey, go ahead and pick a movie. I’m gonna let Pap know I’m home real quick” he said, brushing a kiss against your cheek before heading upstairs. Your cheek tingled and your mind finally reeled from the nights events so far. You brought a hand up to your cheek reflexively before kneeling over the basket of Disney movies you had brought over for Pap a few days ago. 

You picked out the copy of Alice in Wonderland, putting it in the DVD player and attempting to work the million remotes they had. Sans had come downstairs at this point, Papyrus bounding down the stairs behind him ecstatically. “HUMAN!” he bellowed, causing you to drop the remotes in shock. Sans chuckled a little, socket flickering blue long enough to put most of the remotes back and grab the right one. Paps ran up to you, picking you up in a stranglingly tight hug. 

“OH, HUMAN! I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU AND SANS, I NEVER THOUGHT THAT LAZY BONES WOULD HAVE-“ he side glanced at Sans, “THE SPINE… TO ASK YOU OUT!” You somehow managed to get a choked laugh out while Sans laughed heartily at his pun. “Good one, bro. Not sure if she can breathe though” he said, brow bones pulled together in slight worry. Pap gasped, suddenly dropping you to the floor. You attempted to steady yourself, sweet oxygen filling your lungs once again.

Paps apologized profusely, wringing his gloved hands and shouting about cookies being in order. You couldn’t complain about cookies. Alice in Wonderland had started playing   
and you sat on the couch to wait for him. Sans sat next to you, draping his arm over your shoulders. You felt your face getting hot being so close to him and you decided to try and focus on the movie. Why were you getting so flustered? You’ve sat next to him on the couch before! It’s just an arm… around your shoulders… an arm that’s radiating heat and attached to your now boyfriend. You swallowed at the word ‘boyfriend’. It wasn’t long before Pap came back from the kitchen with a plate of cookies. You took one and thanked him, nibbling into the gooey cookie. 

“SO HUMAN, HOW WAS YOUR DATE WITH MY BROTHER?” he asked gleefully. You looked up at Sans and saw that he was just sleepily watching the movie. You turned back to Pap, “Uh I think we’re still on it” you said unsurely. Papyrus’ jaw dropped, “WOWIE, REALLY?” a light orange hue grew on his skull, “IT IS ONE OF THE RULES IN MY DATING HANDBOOK THAT DATES ARE TO BE HAD ALONE! I’LL LEAVE YOU TWO TO IT!” he shrieked with an exaggerated wink, ‘nyeh heh heh’-ing up the stairs to his room. 

You laughed lightly at Pap’s reaction, finishing your cookie and leaning your head against Sans’ shoulder. You could hear Papyrus upstairs, yelling into his phone, probably to Undyne about how you were now dating Sans. You felt Sans chuckle at a few of his brother’s shouts about the date still going on. He was rubbing small circles into your arm with his thumb, his soul playing that ever so soft music. You slowly started to drift off, taking in the scent of old books. 

______________________________________

He couldn’t believe he was here right now. That you were here right now in his arms. He was worried he was moving too quickly… but every kiss, every touch, you seemed to be more than happy to receive. Nothing could fuck this up. Not Chara, not Flowey, not himself. You were HIS girl now. The thought itself made his soul flutter. He might seem normal, like nothing happened. But in reality he was internally beaming. 

Even now with you pressed against his side, head on his shoulder, he couldn’t believe it. He was pretty sure you were asleep, you hadn’t moved in a bit and your breathing was quiet. He didn’t mind, he knew you didn’t get much sleep usually. He understood that all too well. He was just glad that you felt comfortable enough with him to sleep on him. You had fallen asleep holding hands with him this time and he had been marveling at how soft your hands were. How soft everything you had was. Even your hair, usually thick waves, was smoothed straight and felt like silk. You were so warm and quiet against him, he didn’t dare move. 

He thought about falling asleep with you but then remembered you were uncomfortable on couches. He figured he’d wait till the movie was over and he’d take you home so you could sleep. You looked so peaceful, so happy. He hoped more than anything it was because of tonight. He went through so much bullshit to make it happen, teleporting around cliffs late at night to find a scrap of beach. Having to cover it up with ‘groceries’. Setting it all up and getting the food there just a few minutes before bringing you. He pet your hair gently and kissed your head. You were worth it all. 

You stirred at his kiss, whimpering a little. Fuck. He froze, hoping you wouldn’t sit up. You took your hand out of his and rubbed your eyes, turning to look up at him. He felt a twinge of loss without your hand. You sleepily smiled at him and he thought his soul might implode. He smiled softly at you and stroked your cheek with his thumb. “Mornin’ sleepy head” he whispered. You came close to press a lazy kiss to his jaw before snuggling back against his chest. He felt his smile spread into something that he knew would embarrass himself.

He held you close, laying his head on yours and sighing. If he would have known that this was what was waiting for him at the end of all the resets… If he had known you would be here. He internally shook himself of the thoughts. Nothing was going to ruin this, not tonight, not ever. No negative thoughts. No thinking about the underground or resets. Just right here and right now. He fought sleep bravely before the movie finally ended, though he felt a little stiff. He shifted you back against the couch, hoping to wake you up slowly. He pressed a few kisses to your cheek, rubbing your arm a little and whispering your name. 

You let out a dramatic sigh and he tried to hold back laughter. “Is the movie over?” you asked a little gravelly from your nap. He nodded, “You want me to take you home?” you were silent for a minute, maybe processing whether you wanted to leave or not. “W-what time is it?” you asked, biting your lip. He tore his eyes away from your lip to glance at his phone, now full of messages from his brother and neighbors. “It’s ah… um 11:47” he said quietly, watching your expression turn worried. 

You sighed, pushing off your knees to stand. “I guess I should get home then” you said, sounding a little disappointed. Well at least you were bummed about leaving. He followed, offering you his hand and interlacing your fingers with his. You gave him a small smile, looking down at your joined hands. He shifted you both into your bedroom, the dark illuminating your glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. The moonlight coming in through the hazy drapes gave just enough light to see your nervous smile.

He pulled you into a hug, nuzzling into your neck. You hugged him tight, giving his skull a quick peck. He let out a sigh, wishing he could just stay like this with you. “Thanks for the date, Sans. It was… really nice” you whispered, burrowing your face into the fur of his hoodie. He felt a genuine smile form on his skull and he wrapped his arms around you a little tighter. “No problem, babe” he whispered back. 

He felt you tense at the nickname and then slowly relax. He suddenly became worried, should he not call you that? Were you not all right with nicknames? You had relaxed though… “Do you not want me to call you babe?” he asked quietly, he didn’t wanna make you uncomfortable. You shook your head, “just not used to it, that’s all” he calmed at this, pulling away to kiss your head. “All right, I’ll let you get to sleep. Text me if you need anything, bud.” He said, reluctantly letting go of you. You surprised him, pulling him by the hoodie into a kiss. 

You let go of him and he was sure that he had a blue tinge on his cheek bones if his magic flaring up was anything to go by. He blinked a few times to get rid of the flickering blue light despite your shit-eating grin at him being so flustered. “R-right well-“ “UH night?” you interrupted, clearly holding back laughter. What a little shit. He felt his grin become crooked as he pulled you into a deep kiss, gently holding your face the way he’s learned almost makes your knees buckle every time. He pulled away, “Uh, night babe” he murmured, winking at you before quickly blipping himself home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaasssss


	30. Same As Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy I graduated yesterday : )  
> I really quickly skimmed this so excuse typos or anything

Recovering from your goodbye, you sighed. You got ready for bed in a happy daze. How perfect had this night been? You would have never expected Sans of all people to go through that much trouble for someone like yourself. For anyone really. You checked your phone to see that Undyne and Papyrus had sent you millions of texts asking what was going on. You replied shortly, telling them you and Sans had become an actual couple and that obviously the date went well. 

You fell asleep staring at your glow in the dark stars, thinking of the date. When you finally woke up, covered in sweat and crying, you instinctively reached for your phone. You saw a text from your sister but you ignored it for the time being, typing in Sans’ number as quickly as your shaking hands could muster. He picked up on the second ring, saying a gravelly ‘hello?’ and clearing his throat. Great, you had woken him up, AGAIN. You chastised yourself internally, you didn’t even know what to say to him.

You heard some shifting on the other line, “_______? You okay?” he asked quietly, a little concern in his tone. You still couldn’t speak, fighting back the sobs that threatened your voice. Your sweaty hands gripped the phone a little tighter, trying to urge something out. “U-um Sa-ans?” you finally choked out, your breathing hitching. You gripped the sheets in a fist, trying to get it together. The line went dead, signaling that he had hung up. You turned to squint at the now too bright phone screen to see that he had actually hung up on you. You felt a sting of loneliness hit you and a sob wracked through you.

You jumped when you looked up to blurrily see Sans standing in your room. “H-H-Holy shit, Sans!” you loudly whispered between hyperventilating. He was just wearing his t-shirt and basketball shorts with slippers, he must have been actually sleeping. And you woke him up. The familiar feeling of guilt twisted in your gut making new sobs take over. He moved closer, kneeling to rub your arm and trying to calm you down. “Sorry for spookin’ you” he whispered, moving to sit next to you on the bed. You nodded in acknowledgement and he put an arm around your middle for support. You leaned into him, trying to focus on his soft music. 

He gently rubbed your side with his hand, petting your hair with the other. He was silent for a while, letting you get it all out. You knew you wouldn’t be able to speak with your breathing this fucked. He shifted slightly, pulling you closer. “Hey, Bud… you wanna hear a joke?” he whispered, tucking some hair behind your ear. You groaned, burying your face into him in hopes to disappear. He chuckled, “Aw c’mon, I think it’s pretty humerous. You might like it!” You tilted your head slightly, “You already used humerous, bonehead” you choked out. 

He laughed a little harder this time, squeezing a small side hug. “All right, you got me. What’s a computer’s favorite food?” he asked, clearly fighting a growing smile. You took a shaken breath before stuttering out a ‘what’. “Microchips” he said, soliciting a dramatic ‘ugh’ from you. You sniffed, wiping your face with the back of your shaking hand and hoped he hadn’t noticed you weren’t wearing any makeup. Looking up at him with blurry vision, you saw the concern in his features and felt nothing but guilt. “S-sorry for waking you up” you mumbled, attempting to get your breathing steady. He just crookedly smiled at you, kissing your head. “I was already awake anyways” he mumbled, his tone a little off.

“Did you h-have a nightmare too?” you asked, genuinely curious. You wondered if he woke up a mess like you. A tinge of pain creeped over you, did he go through that alone? He nodded, flicking his pin pricks to the floor and rubbing your back. You pressed your lips together, the last time you asked about his nightmares he was pretty vague and closed off. “Do you wanna talk about it?” you asked quietly, pressing a quick kiss to his jaw. He tensed for a second, then relaxed and you saw a slight blue creep onto his cheekbones. 

“It was the same thing it always is, no biggy” he muttered with a sigh. You scrunched your eyebrows together, why wouldn’t he talk to you about it? You already knew his past, what was there to hide? “Sans” you whispered, pulling him to look at you. He reluctantly turned to you, looking more pained than you’d ever seen. It made your chest tighten. He somehow seemed to notice this, his pin pricks flicking to your chest, almost looking through you with worry. 

“You know you can talk to me, right? I care about you and I wanna help you too.” You whispered, stroking his cheekbone with your thumb. He leaned into your touch, making you crookedly smile. He sighed, “It’s just… a lot of the… bad times of the underground.” He took a deep breath, “And of the resets” he let out a strangled laugh, furthering your worry. “Tell me about it, if you want. I’m not going anywhere.” You murmured, snuggling closer to him. He pulled to close to him, hugging you tight. “I hope not” he whispered, a sad tone to his voice.

You rubbed his arm, hoping to at least somewhat soothe him with your presence. It was silent for a few minutes, just leaning against each other for support. “I saw my brother die, more times than I can count” he whispered, barely audible. You tensed, feeling the emotion shaking him slightly from your spot in his lap. You moved to hold him as close as you could, “Pap is alive now, Sans. No one will ever hurt him again.” You said, hoping it was enough to reassure him. He sighed heavily, “Until it resets again” he whispered. 

“Frisk said she wouldn’t reset though, right? Everyone is happy and on the surface… why would they?” you wondered aloud. He lightly shrugged, “Been tryin’ to figure that out myself, Bud. I can only hope nothing goes wrong up here to make them upset.” He said, running a boney hand over his skull, eliciting clacking noises. You sighed, trying to come up with SOMETHING to reassure him. "Well, it has been almost a year… maybe this is the end of resets” you offered, pressing a kiss to his chest. He sighed, “Hope you’re right, Bud.” 

“I’m always right” you said, heavy sarcasm in your tone as you leaned up to kiss him. His eye flickered blue for only a minute, a small smile growing on his skull. He seemingly relaxing from the kiss and you smiled hopefully up at him. His pin pricks flicked back down to your chest, looking through you yet again and he relaxed slightly. “What is it?” you asked, scrunching your eyebrows in confusion. He looked back up at you, “Nothing, just checking something” he mumbled, scratching his skull absentmindedly. 

“Is it my soul?” you asked quietly. You remembered him saying he could see it and that it was… trembling? Or something. He nodded reluctantly, avoiding your eyes. “What’s wrong with it?” you asked worriedly, what if he could tell something from it? He shook his head shortly, “Uh nothing, I mean nothing that can’t be fixed. It’s just really… damaged” he ended quietly, rubbing your arm. You nodded in understanding, you almost expected it. Why wouldn’t it be? You sighed, “Can I see it?” you asked quietly, looking up at him for an answer.

His cheekbones began to glow slightly blue, adverting his pin pricks. “Uh I don’t- I mean that’s usually- Um heh people usually wait to do that until the second date… right?” he mumbled and realization finally crossed you. “Oh shit is that like sex for monsters or something?” you blurted spastically. He laughed, “Nah… that was a joke. Souls are different, it’s more of like what humans call uh getting married. Monsters just join souls. I can see yours, you don’t gotta worry about it.” He said, waving it off. You felt heat in your cheeks, did you really just ask Sans to pull out a wedding ring? Damn, _______, not even waiting till the second date. 

“What does it look like?” you whispered, tracing the bones of his arm. He shifted to look through you for a second and you bit your lip. He flicked his pins to your lip for half a second, moving them back to your chest. “Well, it’s green… human souls are usually shaped like a heart shape, at least that’s what Frisk says. Yours has a few um cracks on the edges… and it’s shaking.” He ended and somehow without a throat, swallowed. “Is that… bad?” you asked quietly, watching his worry stricken expression. He looked back up at you, “Well it’s not good.” He said, pressing a tingling kiss to your cheek.

“With time, it’ll heal. But it looks like your soul has been trembling for a bit… might take longer.” He said with a sad tone, giving you a small smile that you knew was meant to be reassuring. You sighed, great. “What does your soul look like? Have you ever seen it?” you asked, hoping you weren’t stepping over another boundary. He sighed, “Yeah, it’s a blue one. I saw mine in battle though.” He explained, tone clipped. You tilted your head, “So you use it for marriage and battle?” you asked, confused. That seemed like complete opposites. He nodded, “Monsters use magic to extract the soul and use it as a sort of collateral in battle, it’s messy.” He ended, clearly not wanting to stay on the subject.

You nodded in understanding, further pressing into his warmth. “So what did everyone say about us dating?” you asked quietly, changing the subject for his sake. He chuckled suddenly, pulling his phone out of his shorts pocket and handing it to you. You scrolled through a shit ton of texts, a few from Pap telling him dating tips and rules. They were all obviously from a book of some kind. Another couple from Undyne, telling him to ‘get it in’ and not to fuck this up and how he would be in for a beat down featuring spears if he hurt you. One from Grillby, Burgerpants, and Alphys telling him congrats, and a few from other monsters whose names you didn’t recognize. 

You laughed at Pap and Undyne’s texts, handing him his phone back. “Paps must have been more busy on the phone than we realized.” You snorted out. He laughed lightly, “Yeah, some of these people I don’t even talk to anymore.” He said, glancing at his phone. You smiled, leaning your head on his chest and yawning. What time was it even? You glanced at the clock and saw it was almost 4 AM. He noticed this, “I guess… I should let you get back to sleep.” He said, quickly moving you off of his lap and back onto the bed.

You felt a tinge of loneliness creep into your chest at this, thinking about being alone in the dark room again. “I-I mean you could stay… if you want” you mumbled, fidgeting with your fingers. You felt your cheeks burning as you looked up at him, a crooked smile grew on his skull. “You mean sleep here?” he asked, disbelief in his tone. You nodded slowly, making certain you were sure about this. His smile grew further, “Are you sure you’re okay with that?” he asked cautiously, eyeing your expression. You patted the bed next to you, giving him a small smile. 

In a blink he was on the bed next to you, opening his arms for you to cuddle. You laughed breathily, pulling the covers up and pressing yourself against him. You situated yourself as comfortably as you could, moving your leg over his and laying your head on his chest. He sighed, settling in and pressing a tickly kiss to your head. “G’night babe” he said, giddiness in his tone. You smiled, holding back a laugh at how excited he was. “Goodnight Skels” you whispered, drifting off.


	31. Coffee Bean There, Done That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I explain in the note at the end  
> apparently I'm really good with breakfast puns, who knew?

Waking up with the sun on your eyelids was nice, soreness seeping into your limbs with your slight shifting. You hadn’t had any nightmares either, it was a miracle. You felt a tired smile creep onto your features at the thought. Moving to stretch, you felt something warm and smooth brush against your cheek. You suddenly panicked, calming when you caught the scent of old books and ketchup. That’s right, you asked him to sleep over. You took a deep breath, opening your eyes to see what sort of situation you were in. 

Sans was practically on top of you, one arm crooked under your neck and tangled in your hair. He looked pretty peaceful, you thought. His smile faltering and becoming tired and lopsided. His leg was in between yours, other hand resting gently on your exposed stomach and a few tattoos that wrapped around your side, your t-shirt must have hiked up slightly in your sleep. You tried to fight your blush and anxiety, this was the closest he’d ever been to you and you were trapped. You watched him for a second, he looked so relaxed that waking him would make you feel guilty.

This was your chance to stare without being caught, you thought. His bones looked so much sturdier up close, not as bare and exposed as they seemed. The bones seemed to fuse together in places, others being held together with what you can only assume is magic. What you could see of his arms had small chips and dents in them, as if he’d been in a fight. Or many. His t-shirt had small ketchup stains on it, making you smile slightly at the thought of him spilling ketchup everywhere like a klutz. You could hear the small hum of his music, you tried to focus on it. The quiet apartment helped a little but you couldn’t make it out. It sounded like an extremely muffled fast paced song playing on repeat. You wondered if it ever got louder. 

You tried your best not to wake him, moving your free hand up to feel the bones of his arm. You could feel every chip and divot, the smooth bone felt as strong as a thick tree branch and hummed lightly with tension that you assumed was his magic. You wondered if the chips hurt since he didn’t bleed or anything. Moving your hand up and down his arm, you noticed Sans shivered slightly when you got closer to his shoulder. You stopped, not wanting to wake him up. He shifted a little, nuzzling a little closer with a small whimper. You bit your lip to keep quiet, internally squeaking at how cute it was. 

You pulled your free hand slowly away from his arm, resting it against his skull. You slowly stroked his cheekbone, feeling something mingling in your chest. You realized you didn’t feel any guilt and you almost attempted to find it. You knew there was some somewhere… right? Why didn’t you feel the guilt? Why didn’t you feel like the piece of shit you were? You didn’t deserve to be this happy, this peaceful. You tried to shake the thoughts, turning your attention back to Sans. He stirred a little at your touch, sleepily opening his eyes.

“Hey bud” he croaked out, voice like honey. You nearly shivered but tried to cover it up with a tired smile. “Hey skels” you whispered, watching him lean into your touch. He sighed, stretching with the clink of bones. He gripped you tighter into a hug, socket flickering blue as he pressed a few tingling kisses to you. “No nightmares?” he questioned quietly, watching your expression. You nodded trying to keep your giddy smile at least calm looking. He smiled softly at you, “Me either” he said, pressing his skull into your neck with his hug. 

He eventually let you go, sitting up and scratching his skull. You finally stretched, popping a few joints and sighing. That was so much better. You could feel the soreness leaving some of your limbs. You glanced over at Sans to see him sweating and his smile twitching. “You okay?” you asked, biting your lip. Maybe you should keep the popping to a minimum around him… You watched him swallow and laugh nervously, “Uh yeah, never better, Bud” he said, moving to sit on the edge of your bed. You scrunched your eyebrows together, what a weirdo. 

“Do you uh want breakfast?” you asked, sitting up and pulling your legs to your chest. You had never seen him around breakfast, you weren’t sure if he even touched the stuff. He turned toward you, giving you a softer smile. “Sure, do you have coffee?” he asked, turning fully around to pull you closer. You laughed a little breathily, being tugged across the mattress into him. “Who do you think you’re dating?” you asked sarcastically with a snort, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

He chuckled, pulling your chin up to meet you with a tingling kiss. You felt like your chest was full… of something? He pulled away to look at you, eye still flaring a light teal. You noticed that his socket slightly flared at the edges, blue magic lapping almost unseen at the smooth bone. His smile was crooked and you nervously smiled back. “Does that always happen when you use your magic?” you asked, wanting to touch the flares but being afraid of getting burnt or something. He nodded, running his hand gently through your light blue hair absentmindedly and blinking to clear the magic. 

You cleared your throat, “Well um, I’ll make you some coffee… did you want something to eat?” you offered, moving to the edge of the bed. You looked over to see his shoulders slightly shaking and you suddenly became concerned. “Anything but eggs, they give me the crepes” he said, barely holding back a snort. You groaned, throwing your head into a pillow. “Toast is my jam though” he said with a chuckle, leaning over to tickle your side a little. You jolted, biting your lip to hold back a laugh. Oh hell no.

“That’s it! You’re broken up with! I’m calling Papyrus!” you yelled, jumping out of bed and quickly moving to the kitchen. You could hear him laughing in the room before it suddenly stopped and you ran into him in the living room. “Aw is my bud ticklish?” he asked with a mischievous smile, his hands somehow already in his short pockets. You backpedaled, “T-teleporting isn’t fair!” you sputtered. He laughed at your panicked expression and shrugged, “just usin’ my resources” he countered. You huffed and walked around him to the kitchen to start coffee. 

You heard him slowly shuffling behind you to follow and you rolled your eyes, muttering about ‘using resources, my ass’. You set up the coffee maker and felt skeletal arms wrap around your hips. You fought back the blush threatening to creep onto your cheeks. He pressed a tingling kiss to your neck and out of the corner of your eye you saw the telltale blue glow on your shoulder. You sighed at the contact, scooping the coffee into the maker. How was he always so warm? “We’re not really broken up, are we?” he asked, voice like honey again.

You felt a smile tug at your lips, “No skels, we’re not broken up” you mumbled, pressing the button to start the machine. He hummed against your neck and you fought to suppress your shiver. “Good” he muttered, releasing you to lean against the wall. You moved to grab a box of cereal out of the cabinet, glancing at Sans who was now checking his phone. He was looking a little perplexed at the screen as you were grabbing a bowl. “What is it?” you asked, trying to keep your worry casual. You started pouring the cereal, waiting for a response. When he didn’t respond, you turned around to see he was gone. Your heart sunk a little and you called out into the apartment for him.

But nobody came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't wanna ruin your guys' mood for the chapter beforehand  
> I recently got off of my anxiety meds and it was going great for awhile  
> and then yesterday I had a really bad anxiety/panic attack and it's been messing with me a lot  
> Soo... unfortunately I'm gonna have to take a week off of writing... Just one week!  
> so the next chapter will be on next tuesday. I just have to get meds and everything  
> sorted out so that I'm not losing it. I promise I'll keep updating it regularly after that  
> so please don't unsubscribe or anything... I'm really sorry : (  
> I am going to try and post to the Tumblr for this page while I'm taking this break,  
> just for a little something something to do and keep in touch  
> The Tumblr is at ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com so you can ask/submit/or even just talk to me if you want  
> I probably won't respond to comments about this on here just cause the way the comments on here are done is a little confusing to me (I do love your guys' comments though!), but if you wanna ask me or something on Tumblr, that's fine : )


	32. The More You Stir, The Better It Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I wanna say a huge thank you to everyone who commented on last post, you guys are amazing and I can't believe how supportive everyone was. Another huge thank you to everyone that followed and reached out to me on the Tumblr during my time off, I got a lot of asks and messages about the situation and ODLT and I really appreciate all of you! : )  
> I really recommend following the Tumblr still as I will be posting announcements and info about the fic/inspiration pictures, etc. periodically!   
> The schedule will go back to normal as of now, so enjoy! Thank you again everyone!

You ate your cereal with a mix of disbelief and worry. Where the fuck had he gone? Why so suddenly? You tried your best to convince yourself it wasn’t because of you. You tried to be calm about the situation but you weren’t calm. Earlier you texted him asking if everything was all right but he hadn’t answered yet. It was starting to get to your anxiety. You pulled up Paps on your phone, hitting the call button with clammy fingers. You felt the anxiety twist in your gut and you pushed your cereal away. You knew you wouldn’t be eating until you found out what was going on. 

The phone rang and you tapped your nails on the table, needing to do something with yourself. “c’mon” you muttered, your leg now bouncing in anticipation. “HELLO!” “Hey! Paps is everyth-“ “YOU HAVE REACHED THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ TELEPHONE!” you sighed exaggeratedly, throwing your head back and hanging up the call. You didn’t want to seem insane by leaving voice mails. 

You bit your lip and stared at the screen, what the hell was going on? You took a deep breath in an attempt to reason with yourself. They’d let you know what was going on when they could. Deciding to take a shower, you went to start the water. You glanced nervously at your phone as you got undressed, taking a short shower and hopping out to see no new messages. The longer you waited, the worse your anxiety got. You tried to fight the thoughts creeping into your mind. That he was bailing on you, running away and taking everyone with him. You couldn’t be alone again. Even though you just took a shower, your hands were sweaty again and you couldn’t stay still. You paced in the bathroom, towel still wrapped around you. 

Pulling up Papyrus’ number, you pressed the call button again, biting your nails as you waited. One ring. Two ring. Three ring. “HELLO! YOU HAVE RE-“ “fuck!” you shouted, hitting the ‘end call’ icon and throwing your phone to the rug. Why the fuck wouldn’t anyone answer? You didn’t even know what you had done wrong. You ran a hand down your face, fear and panic setting into your chest as you thought over what to do. Suddenly, the phone vibrated against the linoleum floor. You bolted to pick up the phone, almost dropping it back onto the tile. Your heart was racing as you pulled up the messages. 

10:31 PM Sis:

Hey Sis, coming up to see you in week or so! 

11:57 AM Sis:

Super excited, gonna bring the new bae to meet you 

It was just your sister, telling you… that she was coming to visit. You froze, reading the text messages over and over. You had forgotten to check the other message she sent you because you had a nightmare and needed to call Sans. You swallowed, feeling the now growing lump in your throat. Whenever she visited, it was incredibly stressful. She only did it because she felt guilty for leaving you after she promised Mom to look after you. She nitpicked everything, asking why you did things a certain way or commenting on your dirty life style. She hated your motorcycle, saying it was unladylike and ‘not for her sister’. Overall she was just a walking anxiety instigator for you. She never understood your way of coping and for that you had grown apart. And she was bringing her boyfriend.

You felt your heart thrumming in your eardrums and you tried to take deep breaths. A million thoughts were running through your mind but all you could focus on was getting your hoodie and leggings on. You came out of the bathroom, dialing Sans’ number. You needed him to help, to calm you down, to talk to you, to do SOMETHING. Feeling the threatening sting of tears in your eyes, you looked to the ceiling to keep them at bay. Leaning against the phone to pin it to your shoulder, you pulled on your Vans and coat. Third ring. Fourth ring. “heya its Sa-“ you hurled your phone to the bed angrily and grabbed your keys. The door slammed shut on your way out.

_________________________________

Sans watched the firemen spraying obnoxious amounts of water on Undyne’s house, lazily helping his neighbors sort out the stuff that wasn’t covered in soot or water or both. Papyrus had been calling him all morning, looking for him. He went to Undyne’s house for an early morning cooking lesson with her. He was showing her how to use the oven when she smashed the knob, causing the oven to catch on fire. The kitchen went up in flames but luckily the rest of the house wasn’t too bad. Frisk was over, hanging out with his brother. They helped Pap and Undyne out of the house to Toriel’s utter disbelief.

The kid was sitting on the back of the ambulance, covered in black soot and wrapped in a blanket. Toriel insisted the EMTs look them over for injuries at least five times before she also did it herself. Undyne was a little dehydrated but fine, Pap was a little dirty but also okay. Luckily, Alphys was at work during the fire. She showed up later, just glad that her lab and girlfriend had survived. Sans showed up to a half burning house, firetruck already there and the group of troublemakers on the front lawn. 

He didn’t waste his time chastising them, they all looked pretty scared. Plus Toriel had that handled, berating Papyrus and Undyne until their heads were hung so low you could see the back of their necks. Less work for him anyways. As of right now, everyone was helping Alphys and Undyne bring anything worth saving from the burnt portion of the house into the front yard to sort through and find burnt items. The firemen finished putting the fire out and were now cleaning up, pulling their hose back. Undyne and Pap had been uncharacteristically quiet for a while now, shifting through boxes next to each other.

It wasn’t long before Toriel took Frisk home, wagging her finger at the duo responsible one more time before leaving. Alphys and Undyne decided to stay at Mettaton’s house while theirs got aired out and fixed up. All Sans could think about was how he just left you, no goodbye or explanation. He felt guilty, you were probably freaking out since no one had been able to look at their phones in all the commotion. He hesitantly pulled his phone out of his shorts pocket.  
He cringed, 2 missed calls and 6 messages. He pulled up your messages,

9:21 AM Her:

Hey everything okay?

9:48 AM: 

You kinda left in a hurry

10:06 AM Her: 

Umm what’s going on?

Pap won’t answer his phone either

11:24 AM Her: 

Kinda freaking out, Sans

Please answer

Shit. It was already 5:12 at night. He threw his phone back into his pocket and shifted himself into your apartment. 

It was dark, either someone was sleeping or no one was here. He moved quickly to the bedroom, seeing your sheets still spread halfway onto the floor, unchanged from this   
morning. He sighed, pulling out his phone to send a quick apology and find out where you were. He stopped short when he heard a vibration coming from the bed. He came closer to see it was your phone. A tinge of fear coursed through him. He picked it up, seeing that his brother and Undyne had both called and texted you. Where were you though?

He didn’t even know where to start… he flicked through the texts, looking for clues. You didn’t say anything about leaving to Pap or Undyne, no drafts to himself. He found a text from someone called ‘Sis’ saying they were going to visit and bring someone called… bae? What the hell is wrong with these humans? He scrunched his brow bones together, running a hand over his skull in frustration. “Time to find the trouble maker” he muttered, dropping the phone back onto the bed and shifting himself outside.

He stepped around the car he teleported in front of to see that your bike was gone. Well at least he knew you weren’t here. He leaned against the car, where the hell could you have gone? Think, god damn it. He realized in his frustration he had slammed his fist down on the trunk of the car, leaving a small dent. He huffed, he would need a drink after this. His eye sockets widened, WAIT.

Without another thought, he teleported to Grillby’s, hoping that he’d see your bike. He moved quickly to the parking lot to find it void of motorcycles. He groaned and pushed open the door to the bar. He nodded to a few monsters that acknowledged him, making sure his fake smile was on his skull. Sauntering up to the bar in an attempt to mask his panic, he nodded to Grillby. “Heya Grillz, you’re lookin’ extra hot tonight” he said nervously, scratching the back of his skull. Grillby seemed to have no reaction to this, simply watching Sans as he wiped down a glass.

Sans sighed and leaning against the bar. “All right… have you seen ______?” he asked, watching Grillby’s flames as he nodded. He stood a little straighter, “When? Do you know where she went?” he blurted. Grillby adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. “She came in about two hours ago, seemed pretty shaken. She was looking for you. When I told her you weren’t here, she left without saying where she was going.” He ended shortly. Grillby’s voice was the same as ever, smoky and low. Not that he used it often. 

Sans’ head spun, where the fuck would you go? He held his head in his hands, rubbing at his skull. What if you were in danger? What if that jackass, Gavin found you? The familiar feeling of his magic flaring came over him. Had he fucked it up already? He was beyond frustrated, edging on angry. Why wouldn’t you just wait at the apartment for him? He would have been back eventually. Pap understood that, him leaving in the morning and coming back at late hours. It was just how he was. And now you were missing and he was a mess.

He sighed, willing the oncoming headache away. He felt a warm hand touch his shoulder and he looked up, blinking a few times. Grillby was watching him worriedly. As worried as a fire could look at least. “Does she have any friends she might go to?” he offered, adjusting his glasses again. Sans thought for a second before smacking himself in the face. “Emilie” he murmured, immediately standing back from the stool and disappearing. 

Smelling pine and fresh air, Sans took in the parking lot. The sky was dark now and most of the stars had come out. Getting closer to the office, he spotted the bike propped against the side of the office as if you had left it there in a hurry. Your helmet was tossed on the ground. He felt his chest tighten, what had you in such a rush to leave your Bullet leaning? A blue glow fell over the bike as his magic flared in unison with his emotions. Checking the ticket booth, he saw that no one was inside. The inner workings of the office were all dark. If you weren’t here to find Emilie, why were you here?

He started walking the path to look for you, eyeing every movement in the forest suspiciously. A squirrel had gotten too close at one turn, causing Sans to pull out his blasters. The squirrel screeched, barely missing the beam of light the large skulls fired. He smiled sheepishly at the creature and muttered an apology before continuing his trek. Reaching the fire pits, he sat on one of the logs. He ran a hand down his skull, emitting small clacking noises. What if he never found you?

He sat in silence for a moment, wondering if someone had taken you or hurt you. The thought made his hand turn to fist and his jaw clench. Hearing a small noise, he whipped around to find it. Was that… sobbing? It was drifting down from the cliff. Realization crossed his features as he quickly teleported to the top. Of course, how could he forget your clearing? The smell of cigarette smoke wafted to him as he stepped around trees. Guilt hit him hard, were you smoking? Because he left?

He moved faster, reaching the clearing in a matter of seconds. You were curled in on yourself, hugging your knees to your chest as you shook with sobs. The hood to your sweatshirt was pulled over your head, somewhat wet hair spilling out in waves. The pack of cigarettes was tossed to the side, crumpled and empty. There had to be at least five cigarette butts crushed into the dirt around you. He couldn’t tell if you were breathing out smoke or if your breath was just too warm for the air. He carefully moved toward you, not wanting to scare you. 

Kneeling next to you, he whispered your name, hovering a hand over your shoulder. Pain enveloped him, had he done this to you? You jumped slightly, pulling the hood farther over yourself. Were you hiding from him now? Sans took a deep breath and whispered your name again, laying his hand on your shoulder. You were shaking to the core. He looked closer and saw that your hands were turning blue from the cold and you were gripping your legs so tight to your chest that your nails were digging into the flesh of your calves through the thin material of your leggings. 

He brought his brow bones together, “Bud, you’re hurting yourself. Let go” he whispered, pulling on your arms gently. You fought him, trying to keep your arms where they were.   
When you realized he wasn’t giving up, you choked out a whimper. “I-I can’t do i-it” you croaked, voice breaking. You sounded so exhausted and it took him by surprise. “What do you mean?” he asked quietly, still not letting go of your arms. You took a shaken breath, “Kayla, she’s… she’s g-gonna” you sobbed and Sans felt a hint of anger in his gut.

“What is she gonna do” he asked, starting to get irritated again. You shook your head, breaking into more tears. He felt the frustration melt away at the raw fear he felt radiating from your soul. He sighed, “C’mere babe” he murmured, pulling gently on your arms to bring you closer. You slowly and reluctantly moved closer. He pulled you into his lap, holding you to his chest when he smelled the smoke on your clothes. You curled into him, shaking with more sobs. He pulled your hood off, pressing a kiss to your head and petting your tangled hair. Sans figured you would tell him when you calmed down. 

Glancing down, he saw that you were death gripping his hoodie as though you were afraid he would disappear. Your cheeks and eyes were tinted red from crying, your nails bloody from digging into your legs. He wondered for a second if he should take you to your apartment to get warm and cleaned up but the way you were clinging to him told him not to move. He held your face the way you like and you hiccupped. He saw a slight smile tugging at the edges of your lips and suddenly he felt a flicker of hope in his soul.

He shook you slightly and you looked up at him with slight confusion. “How do trees use the internet?” he asked, watching your shaken expression shift to disbelief. You groaned exaggeratedly and pushed him away, rolling onto the ground with a sniffle. He tried to hold back a chuckle, “You didn’t even ask how” he called over to you. You grunted, “How.” “They log in” he quipped, laughing nervously. Sans watched you take a shaky deep breath. 

You rolled onto your back and gazed at the stars for a moment, tears slowly streaking down the side of your face. Sans just observed, taking in how the moonlight played off your skin. How green your eyes looked from here, even with makeup smudged all over. Your chest rising and falling with the slow deep breaths you were taking, which he guessed were attempts to calm down. How your tangled tresses splayed around you with the wild flowers. He swore, if it was possible, his pins of light would have mimicked the stars. He leaned forward and kissed you hard, feeling your hand on the back of his skull. 

He reached behind him and grabbed your backpack before shifting both of you back to your apartment. You landed on your bed, bouncing slightly from the impact. He caught you in his arms, pressing a quick kiss to your cheek before letting you go. You laughed a little lightly, even with hitched breathing. “We have a lot to talk about, huh?” you asked, voice gravelly and breaking in places. He nodded, rubbing your back a little before laying back on the bed with you. “Undyne and Pap burnt down her kitchen” he said with an amused tone. 

“Hah tha-WAIT. THEY DID WHAT?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com ~  
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
> FOLLOW THIS HERE TUMBLR FOR NEWS AND MORE FUN POSTS ABOUT THE FIC!  
> : D


	33. Stay With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I figured out how to get italics working on my laptop finally! yayyyyy  
> Also! completely forgot to put if I was okay on Tuesday's note... whoops  
> I am doing better, back on meds but they're different so just bear with me.  
> Just happy to be back in the swing of things : )  
> Enjoy ~

Over the past hour or so Sans explained why he left so suddenly. How Pap was looking for him all morning and how he had to help them clean out the burnt area of the house. He went on to tell you that Undyne and Alphys would be staying with Mettaton and that everyone was fine. He then told you about his wild goose chase for you. How he went to your apartment and then Grillby’s and then the park, mumbling about being scared you had been taken or hurt. You felt bad for worrying him and put a hand on his shoulder, offering a weak smile.

He pressed a tingling kiss to your cheek, smiling crookedly back. “I’m glad you’re safe, I don’t know if I’d have the _heart_  to tell Pap that you were missing” he mumbled, grin growing slightly. You narrowed your eyes at him, trying to figure out if that was a pun. He cleared his throat a little (somehow), “It’s your turn to explain, Bud” he reminded you, shifting to face you. You swallowed, “Well… Kayla is my sister. Before my Mom died, she promised to watch over me. But when monsters came to the surface, she didn’t feel ‘safe’ here” you air quoted and rolled your eyes, going back to picking at the loose strings of the quilt.

“So now whenever she visits, she just picks on everything. ‘Why don’t you clean your apartment more? Why do you have so many tattoos? Your natural hair looked so nice, why do you keep dying it? You look awful, do you _ever_   sleep?’” you explained, giving her a high pitched and annoying sounding voice. He chuckled at your impersonation, “Why don’t you tell her not to nitpick?” he offered, watching you shake your head. “I have, she just says she’s ‘only looking out for her baby sister!’” you impersonated dramatically, rolling your eyes.

“And now she’s bringing her boyfriend or whatever. From the pictures on Facebook, he looks like a total douche. I usually just try to brush her off but I just get so stressed out from this shit. And then you disappeared and no one would answer their phones. You weren’t at Grillby’s or anything, Emilie wasn’t at the preserve.” You shrugged, “I just couldn’t deal with it all at once and I cracked.” You mumbled. You felt emotion creep into your throat and chest, keeping your eyes adverted. “I-I thought…” you shut your eyes tightly, willing the tears away and fighting the anxiety creeping up on you. _Don’t be such a fucking weakling._ “I thought you were running away and you told everyone else to ignore me or… something, I don’t know” you blurted with frustration in your tone, the pain of the thought renewing itself.

You felt his hand touch your leg and you took a deep breath before looking up. He had moved closer and was watching you with his brow bones pulled together. “I would never” he whispered, moving a piece of hair out of your face. You let out a breathy laugh, “How’d I know you were going to say that” you whispered. He seemed to ponder this, “You felt it in your _bones_?” he offered with a wink and a crooked smile. You sucked in air, “You!” you snapped, grabbing a pillow and smacking him with it. “What did I say?! NO PUN ZONE!” you yelled, fighting the smile on your lips.

He seemed to think this was hilarious, falling back on the bed with laughter. “Oh no babe, you got me!” he wailed dramatically, putting the back of his hand to his forehead and winking at you. _What an asshole._ You huffed, plopping the pillow on top of him and muttering something along the lines of ‘oh I’ll get you, motherfucker’. “What was that?” he asked cheekily, turning onto his elbow. “Oh nothing!” you said, waving him off with a dramatically fake smile. He narrowed his eye sockets at you and you just smiled wider.

He jumped on top of you, tickling your sides with a new determination. “O-OH HE-ELL NO!” you shrieked, pushing on him. He was snickering, moving one hand to your neck and tickling there. You were cursing up a storm, trying to roll yourself off the bed but he had you pinned. You both suddenly froze when you heard a loud video game song playing from your phone on the bed somewhere. Ceasing the opportunity, you pushed out from under Sans and grabbed your phone. You cringed, you completely forgot to check your phone.

You swiped open the phone to accept the call, holding the device a foot from your face. Sans seemed amused by this even as you glared at him from the opposite corner of the bed. “HUMAN?!” he shouted, it was almost as if you had him on speaker phone. You brought the phone a little closer, “Hey Pap, I’m sor-“ “HUMAN, WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!” you winced at the volume and chastising tone. “DO YOU KNOW WHERE SANS IS? HE HASN’T BEEN ANSWERING HIS PHONE EITH-oh.” He ended quieter, seeming to suddenly realize something.

You scrunched your eyebrows together and looked to Sans for explanation. He just shrugged and continued eyeing your phone. “UH… HUMAN? IS MY BROTHER WITH YOU?” he asked nervously and your eyes flitted back to Sans who was now sweating a little and motioning for you to give him the phone. You were now extremely confused. “Um yeah… he’s right here?” you replied, ignoring Sans. You heard him clear his throat nervously over the phone with a small ‘nyeh’.

Sans climbed over you, grabbing the phone out of your hand. “Pap we’re just talking, no funny business” he blurted, a light blue creeping onto his cheek bones. Realization struck you and suddenly you were redder than your nail color. “Oh shit… did he think-“ you were cut off by Sans nodding almost violently. You took the phone back from him hesitantly, “I SEE…” Pap began and you could almost hear the side glance in his voice. Resting your forehead on your hand, you willed your embarrassment away. This was PAPYRUS. Did he even know anything about that kind of stuff? _Jesus_ , you didn’t even want to think about that.

“WELL… AS LONG AS YOU TWO ARE ALL RIGHT! NYEH. HAVE FUN!” he ended cheerfully, you sputtered ‘no’ into the receiver but he had already hung up. You groaned, face planting into a pillow. You heard the telltale clacking of Sans texting, presumably to Paps. He sighed, plopping his phone onto the bed. “Hey, it could be worse.” He offered and you raised your head out of the pillow to look at him. His smile was crooked and mischievous. You narrowed your eyes at him in hopes he would get the message and he put his hands up in mock self-defense.

“No puns” you muttered, dropping your head back into the pillow. “I think you might like it” he sing-songed, smile ever growing. You sighed loud and dramatic before saying a muffled and unamused, “hit me.” He laughed lightly, “he could have called while I was actually _boning_  you.” You could almost hear the shit-eating grin on his skull as he said it. You felt your face burning into the pillow as you nervously laughed and you decided the pillow was the safest place to be right now.

After a minute or so, you pulled away from the pillow to see Sans on his phone again. “Pap won’t accept that we aren’t doin’ anything” he huffed, tapping out another message. You sat up to read the messages, seeing a lot of ‘SURE, BROTHER’ ‘QUIT BOONDOGGLING WITH ME’ and winking faces. You bit your lip to keep from outright laughing, Papyrus could be a little shit when he wanted to be. Sans sighed, “I should get home to explain, I guess” he grumbled, shoving the phone in his shorts pocket.

You nodded in understanding, letting him pull you into a hug. “I’ll see you soon?” he asked, raising a brow bone. You nodded again, smiling crookedly. You pressed a kiss to his smile, feeling the slight tingle again. You didn’t need to open your eyes to know you were drenched in soft blue light. He moved his hand up your arm to rest on your neck, drawing you deeper into the kiss before reluctantly sitting back up. Feeling a genuine smile tugging at your lips, you watched his crooked smile falter into a sloppy one as his cheek bones tinted blue. “Ah, heh. Well, I’ll see you around bud” he stammered distractedly.

You tried your best to hold back your snort at his expression. As he stood to leave you suddenly felt the anxiety from earlier creep back into your gut. Instinctively, you grabbed his hand and attempted to interlace your fingers with his. You felt a lump beginning to grow in your throat at the thought of being alone. He turned back, glancing at the now tangled mess of hands with confusion. “Babe, wha-“ his expression dropped when you looked up at him. How shitty did you look right now to make him look at you like this?

You felt your lip quiver at your internal thoughts. “Hey, hey, hey” he murmured, crouching in front of you. He brought your hand to his smile, pressing small tickly kisses to your knuckles. Feeling your face becoming warm, you adverted your eyes. He noticed this, gently bringing your chin down to look at him. He looked genuinely concerned, worried even. “What’s wrong with my girl?” he asked softly, rubbing his thumb over your knuckles. The velvety sound of his voice calling you his girl was enough to make you melt into the sheets. You drew in a breath to think it over, “I d-don’t know if I wanna be alone right now” you whispered honestly.

Realization came over his features and he nodded down at your hand. He seemed to be thinking it over for a second, “Do you wanna come with me? You can see Pap if you want.” He offered, watching your expression. You considered this but given your still unstable emotions and jumpiness, you weren’t sure if that would be the greatest idea. “Um I don’t- I’m not sure if- I love Pap but I’m just- Right now…” you stammered, trying to get footing with your words and you felt your eyes burn from the mist building there. He nodded in understanding and sighed thoughtfully, nuzzling against your hand.

“Oh, I got it.” He said suddenly, squeezing your hand. “How about you take a nice long hot shower and while you do that, I go talk to Paps and be back before you get out?” he suggested, pressing a kiss to the back of your hand. You contemplated the idea, you did need another shower from being at the preserve and in the dirt. Not to mention the cigarette smoke smell that still lingered on your clothes and in your mouth. If you took a long shower you could make it last maybe an hour, that’d be enough time… _right_?

“Would you um… sleep over?” you asked sheepishly, biting your lip. His pin pricks flicked to your lip before coming back to you as his smile became crooked. “Anything for my girl” he whispered, leaning up to give you a quick tingling kiss to the lips and forehead. “Is that a yes to the shower then?” he asked, giving your hand one last kiss before letting it fall to your lap. You nodded with a smile and he stepped back from you. “All right, I’ll be back soon. Don’t get too _bonely_  without me” he mused, disappearing with a wink before you could tell him he already used that pun twice now.

You sighed loudly into the empty apartment, moving to grab new sheets for your bed since you both had gone from rolling in dirt to suddenly on the bed. With the new sheets in place after much struggling to get them on the mattress, you grabbed some pajamas and turned on the hot water. You figured Sans wouldn’t be back for a while so you put on some music, letting the hot water soothe your shoulders. After a bit of humming, you started to sing. You could feel the fleeting emotions of stress and anxiety leaving you in the music and hot water.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! HEY YOU!  
> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^ Follow this Tumlbr right here! ^


	34. Sentimental Value

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 subscribers AHHHHHHH!!!!

Sans shifted himself into his living room, noting the smell of spaghetti. He shuffled to the kitchen to find Pap at the stove, working away at a pot of noodles and sauce. “Hey bro” he mumbled, leaning against the door frame. Papyrus glanced up at him, “BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOME SO EARLY, I THOUGHT YOU WERE…” he paused to find the words, narrowing his eye sockets and stirring the noodles slowly. “…WITH ________” a mischievous smile creeped onto his skull and he giddily stirred the sauce.

Sans fought back the urge to laugh at his brother’s antics, “Bro, I told you we were just talking.” He reasoned. Papyrus gave him a look, leaning down to taste the sauce. Sans sighed and scratched the back of his skull, “Her sister is visiting or something I guess… and her sister is sorta mean.” Pap looked up at his words, “and I kinda left this morning without a goodbye or anything ‘cause I was worried” he explained, trying to remain casual while also looking pointedly at Pap who was now sheepishly stirring the sauce.

“______ is… complicated. I think she gets these thoughts in her head about something and everything sorta goes downhill…” he took a deep breath, “I found her in the forest smoking cigarettes and crying with no coat or anything because she her sister texted and I left with no explanation and when she tried to get a hold of anyone, she couldn’t find any of us cause we were dealing with the fire. She thought we were all ignoring her or something, leaving her maybe, I don’t know.” He ended, running a hand down his skull. Pap nodded slowly, seemingly deep in thought with a concerned look on his face.

“That must be difficult to deal with. Is… Is she all right?” he asked quietly, turning off the burners. Sans nodded, staring at the tile. “She didn’t wanna be alone though, I convinced her to take a shower and told her I’d be back before she got out. You gonna be all right by yourself tonight?” he asked, raising a brow bone at his brother. Papyrus smiled a little, “I’m glad you found someone, brother.” He said, moving to place a hand on Sans’ shoulder. Sans felt his skull warm a little as a small smile spread. “Thanks bro” he muttered, trying to ignore the flittering feeling in his soul at his brother’s approval.

“NOW!” Sans jumped slightly at his sudden increase in volume, “DO NOT FRET OVER YOUR DEAR BROTHER, I WILL BE FINE! YOU GO HELP YOUR…” he snorted, making a ‘pffft’ noise and narrowing his eye sockets to the side. “GIRLFRIEND!” he exclaimed into the house. Sans chuckled, “All right bro, I’ll see you tomorrow.” he replied, opening his arms for a quick hug as he was promptly suffocated (if he had lungs) with his brother’s hug. Pap dropped him, stepping slightly away to wave goodbye. Sans gave him a lazy wave and a crooked smile before disappearing back into your living room.

Your apartment was the same as he left it, clothes and garbage cluttered everywhere. He smirked to himself at how similar you were to him, not that he approved of the bad parts of him. You weren’t the disgustingly messy type, just an empty chip bag or crumpled notes here and there. He could smell what he assumed was your soap, it took over the whole apartment with a light scent of… the air after a storm. Wandering into your room, he could hear something coming from the bathroom. He brought his brow bones together, getting closer to the door to make out the noise.

You were… singing? The sound of your voice was reverberating off the tile walls, making it a little louder than your actual quiet sing along. All he could think was that your voice was beautiful, the lyrics making his soul squeeze as he wondered if you ever sang outside the shower. He leaned his skull against the bathroom door, closing his eyes and listening to your absentminded melodies. The song seemed to be a love ballad that he had never heard. It wasn’t until he heard the shower turning off that he stood upright and blipped himself into the living room to wait. He didn’t want you to know he was eavesdropping in case you were shy about it.

Moving some of the crumpled notes on the floor, he noticed a few equations that looked familiar. Curious, he glanced behind him to make sure you were still in the bathroom before leaning down to open the crumpled note. It was extremely advanced work for a monster, much less a human. The void had never been discussed by human scientists as far as he knew but you were a theoretical physicist, retired or not. He wondered for a moment how much you knew about the void before making a mental note to somehow casually bring that up. ‘Oh hey babe, I noticed you were writing notes on the void. Mind sharing?’ yeah, that would go over well.

He shook his head at himself, moving to your desk. It was covered in books and scribbles, notes and equations of all kinds. There were a few that mapped out some constellations he had never heard of and a few with complex math that took up the entire page. There was a doodle of you and him holding hands with hearts surrounding it doodled in the corner of some physics notes. He laughed to himself at the thought of you day dreaming about the void and losing focus to draw a dopey looking skeleton holding hands with you. He tried not to be surprised by all of it but this was a side of you that you had rarely ever shown or brought up with him. A page caught his eye, one with a circled equation, a scribbled ‘W D’ next to it. His breath hitched, what the hell were you looking into?

Before he could think more on it, he heard a quiet ‘hey’ from behind him. He turned to find you in a pair of PJ shorts with little hearts on them and a loose tank top. You smiled tiredly at him, causing his soul to flutter the same as it always did. “Hey bud” he said quietly, he wasn’t sure if you were calm or not but he wasn’t taking chances right now. You brushed a piece of wet hair behind your ear before approaching him and seeing that he had been looking at your notes. “Uh don’t mind my crazy notes” you muttered, pushing your notes under some books and blushing slightly at the doodle laying out in the open.

He wondered for a second if you were embarrassed about it. The thoughts stopped dead in their tracks when his pin pricks saw you bite your lip and turn to him. “Thanks for um… coming back” you mumbled, looking down. He realized you must have been worried that he wouldn’t return. “’Course, I couldn’t leave you all abone” he replied softly, letting the grin spread over his skull at the narrowing of your eyes. “Watch it, Skels” you warned, pointing a finger at him. You seemed dead serious but he couldn’t help but laugh at your tough act.

You huffed, attempting to stomp away from him before he caught you by the waist. He pulled you into a hug, savoring in the blush spreading over your cheeks and nervous smile. “How are you feeling?” he asked, pressing a quick kiss to your cheek. You seemed to be stumbling over your words, “f-fine, you know… chillin’ like a villain” you murmured and he burst out laughing.

“I take it you had an ice shower then?” he asked, grin growing slightly. You slumped against him, giving your full weight. He grabbed you to make sure you didn’t fall on the floor, “Babe, what are you doing?” he chuckled loudly at your emotionless expression, he could tell that you were trying your hardest to slump further to the floor. “I give up” you whined, tone filled with despair. He laughed harder at this, almost dropping you in the process. “Don’t give me the cold shoulder, _______” he chortled out, earning a loud and dramatic groan before you slunk to the ground and sprawled on the floor.

Sans was doubled over in laughter now, “Icy how it’s going to be” he choked out between laughter, watching you shake your head before covering your face with your hands. After a bit he finally calmed down, wiping a tear from his socket. “All right babe, no more puns heheh even if that was really funny” he assured you, kneeling down to coax you up. You glared at him the whole way and he just smiled mischievously back.

“You ready for bed?” he asked, interlacing his phalanges with your fingers. You nodded, yawning in agreement. He watched you lazily drag your feet into the bedroom, pulling him along. From this angle he could see a lot of your tattoos along your shoulders and the back of your thighs. The planets he had seen when he first met you traveled up your arm and onto your shoulder ending in what looked like a black hole that imitated the stars and planets being sucked into nothingness near your shoulder blade.

On the other arm, he could make out the watercolor styled fish that swam around the tall silhouettes of the red woods climbing up from your elbow. The fish ended near your shoulder blade as well, turning into frothy looking waves. He was entranced by them, trying to get better peeks in the maybe thirty seconds that it took to get into the bedroom. He felt determination rise in him to see them all one day.

You had pulled him to the bed, immediately flopping down onto your pillows and stretching out. He suddenly felt nervous, swallowing quietly at the sight. Yes, he had slept with you last night too but you were wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. This was much more skin than he was used to seeing. You looked up at him for a second, obviously wondering why he was just standing there like an idiot. “You can come here, you know” you paused for a minute, biting your lip “There’s uh snowman I’d rather be with right now” you nearly whispered.

Sans stared at you for a split second before busting out in laughter. You nervously laughed and he climbed into bed with you. “Thought you said no puns, girlie” he muttered, pulling you close by the waist and giving a quick peck to the shoulder. He started noticing that your soul flickered like his did when he gave you kisses. It made him smile to himself at the thought. You shrugged lightly, “They’re okay sometimes… but don’t get any ideas, Skels” you warned, taking on that serious tone yet again.

He chuckled lightly against your skin and he swore he felt you shiver. “Whatever you say, love” he muttered, grabbing the edge of the comforter to pull it over the both of you. He couldn’t remember ever being this comfortable. Was it the mattress? The huge ass comforter? He settled for you being the culprit of his comfort. He closed his eyes, settling in next to you as you hummed contentedly next to him.

He felt you shift suddenly, turning to face him. “Hey Sans?” you whispered, an off tone to your voice. He opened an eye socket to see you biting your lip again, making his soul squeeze. “Yo” he muttered, trying not to focus on your lips. Your hair was pretty much dry, falling in loose waves over your shoulder and your cheeks blushed, eyes still bright as ever. You hesitated before asking, “could you tell me a story from the underground?”

He froze for a second, the feeling of sweat forming on his skull became apparent. You seemed to notice this as your brows pulled together in concern, “I mean, it’s okay if you don’t want to or anything um I’m sorry” you sputtered, fidgeting with your fingers as your cheeks turned red. You seemed to be just genuinely curious, maybe a little nervous to go to sleep. He softened at your expression, “’course babs, whatchya wanna hear about” he said gently, taking one of your fidgeting hands to kiss the knuckles.

He watched your nervous grimace twitch at the edges and your expression relax slightly as you hummed in thought. “Um, how did you meet Frisk?” you asked quietly, looking up at him expectantly. He sighed, rolling onto his back and reaching out an arm to motion you closer. You scooted over on the mattress, laying your head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest. You both settled into your new situation, Sans figuring out how to begin.

“Well, the first I saw them was on the outskirts of Snowdin. I lived in Snowdin with my bro and I was on lookout for humans coming from the ruins. I saw Frisk come out, bandaged up from the fall and holding a little stick close to themselves.” He tried to remain focused as you began to trace little patterns into his chest. “and uh, you know… being the great guy that I am, I welcomed them with a handshake. Now the fact that I had a whoopee cushion in my hand for it is irrelevant but-“ you interrupted him with a gasp, suddenly sitting up to face him.

“You used the same joke on me?!” you accused, pouting slightly. _Fuck_ , he wished you would stop with your lips. He chuckled lightly, “It’s a classic, babe” he said in defense, shrugging half-heartedly. You sighed, returning to your spot resting on his shoulder. He leaned down a little to press a kiss to your head before continuing. “So let’s see, where was I… before I was so RUDELY interrupted…” he mused mockingly, putting a phalange on his smile in thought. You grunted in protest, tracing patterns a little less enthusiastically.

“Ah yes, so I kept them from being caught by Papyrus by hiding them behind a lamp. After I got Pap to leave, I gave them some advice and they carried on. I had a few jobs in the underground so I saw them a few times on the way to the palace and one more time before they met the King” he ended, rubbing your arm. He figured going into detail about the hall of judgement wasn’t what you asked about so he would leave that part out. You didn’t need to know about that room. You were silent for a moment and he worried you had fallen asleep. “What kind of jobs did you have?” you asked tiredly. He could tell you weren’t far from passing out but he humored you nonetheless.

“Ah it ranged from selling hot dogs to selling fried snow” he explained with a light chuckle. You snorted, “fried snow?” you asked sarcastically. He nodded tiredly, “yeah… it’s got sentimental value” he reasoned, trying to keep the laughter out of his tone. You shook your head, your tracing had slowed almost to a halt. He had almost finished explaining the difference between hot dogs and hot cats before you fell asleep. He pet your hair, letting his hand continue down to your arm and come back up.

He kissed your head, relaxing back into the pillows to look at the glowing plastic stars taped to your ceiling. His thoughts drifted back to your notes on the desk, what were you hiding from him? He knew human science was different than monster science. Maybe you had found something that he hadn’t thought of, an idea to help Gaster. He internally shook himself of the thoughts, not wanting to bring hope into the mix.

He peered down at your sleeping form, lips slightly parted and hair messily splayed around your face. Your hand was still in the middle of tracing a pattern into his ribs. If he looked close enough he could make out some light freckles on your nose and cheekbones. He used a phalange to carefully move hair out of your face making you stir slightly. You curled closer to him, gripping his shirt in a loose fist with a small whimper. He could barely contain the crooked smile as he ran the back of his hand over your cheek. He loved the soft feel of your skin, watching you lean a little into his touch.

He sighed, figuring he should at least attempt to sleep. He took in your form one last time, trying to memorize the moment. He put a hand over yours before settling in closer and closing his eyes. He drifted to sleep quickly, silently praying you’d be there when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> I will give you a hundred dollars to follow this blog^  
> (not actually but do it anyways)


	35. Take Responsibility

It felt as though you were drowning under miles of water. Unable to breath with the crushing weight on your chest as you stared at the white linoleum floor. You barely felt the hot streaks of tears dripping onto your hands… which were holding something so tight your knuckles had no color. Everything seemed so far away right now, you could hear people rushing around and sirens somewhere close, but none of that mattered anymore. He was already gone.

Now here you are, sitting in an old thinly padded chair in a police station, clutching his engagement ring, trying to understand what you thought was impossible. He’s gone, forever. You heard your name being called, warbled by your drowning state and forced yourself to look up to see your sister gazing at you with such shock and sadness. She sat next to you on another old chair and you could faintly smell her rose perfume that used to calm you down so easily before. You moved your eyes back to the floor as she rubbed your back, unsure of what to do. You could barely feel the movement. At some point she had asked what happened but you weren’t even sure what to say.

Your eyes couldn’t focus anymore, remembering the feeling of waking up to… that. You heard your name being called down the hall and you slowly peered up to see a very decayed Ryan. Time seemed to slow down. He looked awful, straight out of the walking dead except for the fact that he looked furious. You instantly shook yourself of your daze, a scream caught in your throat as you hurriedly backed out of your seat. He moved closer and you realized that no one else could see him.

Everyone else seemed to be frozen as he shambled toward you, blood dripping from his decaying jaw. You turned to escape, finding the doors and windows out to be locked tight. Your eyes darted around, looking for a weapon. Your terror grew as he came closer, grabbing a desk chair to fend him off. “Y-y-you” he practically growled, garbled by his lack of half a jaw. You froze, not realizing he was capable of speaking. “Ryan, what do you want!” you demanded, the sound warbling as you spoke, you felt tears spring forward again.

He made a low grunting noise when you kicked the chair into him, “F-fucking ch-cheater” he spat. Your heart dropped as the words hung in the air. You still felt like you were drowning, his words garbled further by the ‘water’ around you. Your head spun, nothing made sense and everything began to hurt. You stumbled over what to respond with, you couldn’t think straight. The pain of a headache grew, causing your frustration and the threat of tears to rise. Your chest grew tight with emotion, “YOU’RE DEAD, RYAN. FUCKING DEAD. YOU! YOU LEFT ME! YOU… you did this to yourself” you ended in a choked sob before suddenly opening your eyes to glow in the dark stars and a worried skeleton, eye socket drenched in blue.

You had been shaking, covered in a sheen of sweat. If your hoarse throat was anything to go by, you had been screaming. You were still crying, retching away from Sans’ magic as he attempted to calm you down. “Bud, listen! Please! _____!” he repeated over your panicking, trying to hold you still with his magic. He eventually got a hold of you, immobilizing your frantic backpedaling. He set you down on your back against the mattress, releasing the magic.

You whimpered, willing the tightness in your chest to go away for a moment so you could breathe. You didn’t even care that he let you go, you just laid there, staring at nothing and wishing you could calm down. Sans sighed, sitting cross legged next to you on the bed. “Babe” he whispered, hesitantly laying a hand on your arm. You closed your eyes, feeling the hot tears silently roll onto the sheets. Sans’ hand slowly grew in temperature as he rubbed your arm, calming your shaking form.

You sniffled, taking a shaky deep breath. Sans cleared his throat, “_______, please talk to me” he pleaded, gently running the back of his warm hand against your cheek. You admitted to yourself that it felt nice to be comforted by him but you still weren’t ready to move or do much of anything yet. You took another unsteady breath before slowly moving your hand on top of his. Blinking a few times, you tried to clear the stinging feeling as you stared at the wall. He wrapped his phalanges around your hand, squeezing a bit to reassure you.

You attempted to speak but it only came out as a small whimper. Sans leaned in close to press a tingling kiss to your hand and you felt tears well in your eyes again. You choked out an “I’m so-rry,” your voice cracking and hoarse. A skeletal hand reached around to rest on your cheek, pulling your gaze from the wall over to him. He looked sad, _really_ sad. You bit your lip, the tears threatening to fall any second. He shook his head before whispering, “You don’t need to be sorry about anything, ______.”

You croaked out a small laugh, “I bet I look awful, I bet you were sleeping and I woke you up with my bullshit again.” You shook your head at yourself in disgust. He held both sides of your face this time, searching your expression. He had a serious look on his face as he began, “First of all, you look beautiful all the time, no matter what.” You rolled your eyes at him, anyone could say that. He sighed, “______, I mean it. If you were a fruit, you’d be a _fineapple_ ” he said, a small smile twitching on your lips at his now mischievous grin.

“Second of all, I’m glad I was there to help you with your ‘bullshit’” he air quoted, “because I wouldn’t ever want you to be alone like that” he ended, wiping away your tears and brushing his pseudo-lips against your cheek. You realized this was a dead end argument with him and decided to drop it. You sighed and closed your eyes, giving in to his warming touch. Before you knew it, the same tingling lips were pressing against yours deeply.

A warm tingly feeling spread through your chest as he kissed you. Slowly but surely your headache faded away to leave nothing but Sans in your thoughts. He pulled away to look at you, eye socket flickering blue. You almost laughed at his now sloppy grin and overall happy expression. It seemed almost out of place with what just happened. “Do you want to talk?” he whispered, stroking your cheek with his warming touch.

You contemplated telling him, maybe it would help? Maybe he could help or know what to do? You made a noise between a sigh and a grunt before slowly sitting up and pulling your knees to your chest. He would have to find out sometime, might as well have him in the loop. You wondered what happened before you woke up. “Uh how was I when you woke up?” you wondered aloud, watching his expression shift to concerned.

“Ah, well, you were screaming… a name and something about someone being um dead.” He muttered, obviously nervous. You nodded in understanding, you had probably screamed out the last of your dream before Sans woke you up. You ran a hand over your now raw face, “It started with me in the police station after Ryan died. I was still holding his ring in my hand before I saw him as some sort of… I don’t know like a fucking zombie or something.” You stammered out, hands starting to shake again before Sans took hold of them. “He was… calling me a cheater and I yelled at him, that was probably what you heard me screaming.” You ended, swallowing thickly before glancing up at Sans.

He seemed to have a look of realization on his skull, staring down at the mattress in thought like he had figured out a hard crossword. “What is it?” you croaked quietly. He shook himself, “Is that why you kept saying we couldn’t be together?” he asked hesitantly. You swallowed, you couldn’t flat out lie and say no. You mimicked Sans, laying your legs down into a criss-cross apple sauce position. “When I started… having feelings for you, I felt so much…” you paused, fidgeting with your hands in an attempt to find your words. He was waiting patiently, moving to rest a hand on your knee.

“So much guilt” you breathed, watching his hand. “I felt… responsible for what happened to Ryan and guilty for feeling something for someone other than him. I guess that dream was just… I don’t know, reminding me?” you sighed, running a hand through your hair. Sans hesitated, “Do you still feel… the guilt?” you took a deep breath and held some air in your mouth, puffing out your cheeks in thought.   
Sans seemed amused by this before you let it out and answered. “Well, ah, not as much… anymore at least.” You grumbled, giving him a weak smile.

He nodded, returning your smile with one of his own. The aching in your chest had subsided and the rawness in your cheeks was calming. “Did you have a nightmare?” you asked, voice still gravely. He muttered a ‘yes’ as he stared down at his hand now entangled with yours. You scooted closer, taking your hand back to reach your arms through his and give him a hug. “Well tell your nightmares to fuck off” you mumbled, resting your head on his shoulder. You felt him shake with laughter for a minute before giving your head a tickly kiss.

“You have such a way with words” he said lowly, smile in his tone. He rubbed your back and you gave him a little squeeze before pulling away, “We’re a mess” you stated with a breathy laugh. He laughed with you, giving you a look of adoration before brushing hair away from your face. “Yeah, well, there’s not a whole skele-ton you can do about that, Babe” he joked, giving you a mischievous smirk. You groaned, covering your face with your hands. He chuckled, “Do you feel like going back to sleep?”

You bit your lip, you really didn’t want to sleep anymore for fear Ryan would be waiting for you the moment you closed your eyes. You lowered your hands, looking up at his tired expression. You felt terrible for waking him up, especially if he had a nightmare already. “Did you want to sleep?” you asked softly, watching his expression. He shook his head with a sigh, running a phalange over your knuckles.

You shifted toward the edge of the bed, “Did you want some tea or something?” you asked him, reaching out a hand to help him up. His grin grew a little as he nodded, taking your hand and following you into the kitchen. Sans ended up making the tea in the end, you watched how he made it taste like Christmas by adding some magic. Maybe that’s why you felt better after drinking it. You grabbed a blanket from the living room and burritoed yourself into one of the dining room chairs. Sans brought the mugs, handing you yours.

“Oh look it’s my _bae-rrito_ ” he said with a shit eating grin as you nearly choked on your drink. “Where the hell did you even learn that word?” you sputtered, trying to tone down your laughing. He sat in the chair next to you with a shrug, “You wanna _taco_  about it?” he mused, grin ever growing. You narrowed your eyes at him, taking a slow sip. He watched you, becoming even more amused. “Nope” you said simply, giving him your own shit eating grin. He huffed, “Babe, you know you love my puns”

You rolled your eyes, “Some are okay” you grumbled. He chuckled at your answer, taking a drink. You pulled your legs into his lap and settled into your burrito. _Oh hell yes, was this comfy_. His smile twitched a little, running a warm hand on your calf. You finished your tea, feeling warm and content. Setting the tea on the table, you sank back into your blanket burrito. “Sans?” He looked over at you with a hum, still running a hand over your skin. You smiled a little, he seemed calmer and at least a little happier than earlier. “Could I see your lab soon?” you pondered, pulling on the edge of the blanket.

He smiled softly at you, nodding. “’Course babe, I could take you tomorrow if you want?” he offered and you suddenly felt excited. Lately you had been thinking about what he had said about his Dad being trapped in what he called the Void. You wondered if there was a connection to black holes or other universes, anything in your realm of knowledge. The thought sparked a curiosity in you, making you research harder than you had in years. You wondered if his lab had equipment you could use. The only reason you hadn’t told him was because you knew how painful false hope could be. _A cruel trick_.

You smiled a little, “I’d like that” you answered. He leaned in close to press a gentle, tingling kiss to your lips. You felt warmth spread over you and he sighed contentedly, pulling away. Your eyelids were feeling heavy as you watched Sans feel your legs, making a snickering comment about your whale socks. You gave him a lazy middle finger that made him erupt in laughter. Slowly but surely, you ended up drifting to sleep to his touch, enveloped in the warmth of your burrito.

 

* * *

 

When you woke finally, you realized you were in your bed again and that the light filtering into the room was brighter than usual. You shifted, recognizing the smooth feel of humming bone against your skin. “Wake up, Bud” you heard, tingling kisses trailing from your cheek to your shoulder. You grumbled, keeping your eyes closed and silently hoping he would keep kissing until you ‘woke up’. “c’mon I’m supposed to be the lazy bones here, ________. I know you’re _bone tired_  but-“ “Boooo” you groaned, pulling the pillow over your ears.

He chucked, hugging you from behind. “It snowed outside” he whispered into your shoulder, giving it a quick peck. That woke you up. You sat up and squinted toward the bright window. He was right, fat flakes were falling from the now overcast sky. You pulled his hands off of you and stood up, grumbling as you shrugged on a coat and shoved boots on. He seemed confused, “Where ya goin’?” You pulled out the keys to your bike, “Gotta pull it into the garages, she isn’t good in snow” you explained, opening the door. He nodded in understanding before insisting that he come with.

You and Sans managed to get the bike cleaned off and stored pretty quickly, making it back to the apartment in record time. Partly because he got most of the snow off with magic, warming the bike with his hand to melt it all. Papyrus had called Sans, shrieking about the snow and how Frisk would be over any time. “Would you wanna come over to my house? And then maybe later we can go see the lab?” he asked, scratching the back of his skull. You nodded, that actually sounded like a fun day. “Awesome, I’ll uh leave you to get ready and then just text me when you want me to come get you.” He smiled, pressing a quick kiss to your cheek before blipping out of reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^ You know you wanna follow ; )


	36. Oh Hail No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WRITING KISSES IS HARD. My face is tomato and nothing even happened, goodbye

You got ready quickly, showering the cold water over your hair in order to keep the color from running. Dressing in a pair of fleece lined leggings, topped with a flannel and Star Wars sweatshirt layered over. You rummaged through your closet, finding your old winter coat. Laughing at the similarity to Sans’ hoodie, you slipped on the heavy black coat. It had dark fur around the hood, accented with a gold zipper and a red skull patch on the shoulder. It was one of your favorite jackets. Pulling on your boots and a knitted black beanie, you texted Sans to pick you up.

He appeared not a minute later, sizing up your outfit with an amused look on his face. “Nice digs, kiddo.” He said, wrapping an arm around your waist to pull you closer. You felt a blush spread over your cheeks at his praise, ducking into the fur of your coat. He had changed into a thicker down jacket of a similar style, the only difference was his signature blue color. You muttered a ‘ditto’ and he laughed lightly, raising your chin so he could kiss you. When he finally pulled away, you sighed and leaned against him, feeling content in his arms.

“You ready for some snow-nanigans?” he rumbled, giving you a squeeze. You shrugged, nuzzling closer to him to press a kiss to his jaw. He sputtered for a second, “Uh we s-should um go” and you laughed breathily at his reaction. One blink later, you heard the muffled sound of giggling and screaming from outside the house. You pulled away from Sans to see you were in the living room of his house. You turned to him, “By the way, about your text earlier? I always want you to come get me” you ended with a wink, turning to walk outside.

When you looked back, he had a bright blue blush on his skull. He was trailing behind you with a crooked smile, staring at his feet. You smiled to yourself at the thought, getting closer to where everyone was now hurling snowballs at each other. You leaned down and scooped a handful of snow just in case. Undyne and Alphys had apparently made their way over, Undyne and Frisk being on one team while Pap and Alphys were on another. Frisk was passing snowballs to Undyne with record speed, Undyne hurling them with excessive force toward the shrieking skeleton and cowering lizard-woman.

They both had made some impressive snow forts to keep from getting hit, the snow had been really coming down. As you and Sans got closer, Papyrus yelled for a time out. Everyone met you in the middle of the ‘battle field’ with excited expressions. “READY TO JOIN THE WINNING TEAM, NERD?!” Undyne boomed, slapping you on the back, causing you to nearly fall over. “DO NOT LISTEN TO HER, FRIEND! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT BE BEATEN!” he shouted, lifting you off your feet to stand near Alphys.

Undyne growled, passing Pap to grab your arm and yank you over to her side. “THE HUMANS ARE ON MY TEAM!” she argued, baring her teeth. You looked to Sans for help but he had his eyes closed, standing where you left him. Great help he was. Frisk hugged your legs in a hello, smiling up at you when you glanced down at them. You smiled back, waving to them. The teams ended up being you on Undyne’s team while Sans sauntered over to Pap’s side. You and Frisk wound up hiding behind the barriers and making snowballs as fast as you could for Undyne to throw in their direction.

At one point, Undyne decided to suplex a piece of the fort, throwing it to the other side. Sans teleported out of the way, Paps screeching about rules in the process. Everyone scattered away from their forts, making it an ‘everyman for themselves’ type fight. You scrambled up to get more ammo, taking Sans by surprise when you landed one directly on his back. You doubled over in laughter at his surprised expression, earning a snowball to the face. You gasped in shock, grabbing more snow to lob at him.

He teleported around, laughing at your frustration. You huffed in defeat, turning your snowball over in your hands when you spotted Pap not too far away. Sans was watching you from afar and you brought the back of a hand up to your head in mock despair. “Oh woe is me! I can’t get Sans!” you called, backing slowly closer to Pap and holding back profanities. He chuckled at your dramatics, clearly not realizing your intent. You quickly turned and threw your snowball at Pap, hitting him directly in the back of the head.

His head swiveled around, finding you as the culprit. You smirked, both at him and Sans. Papyrus had narrowed his eye sockets as he drew closer, a few snowballs in hand. You quickly scooped up another snowball and turned to run, running into Sans in the process. “You messed with the wrong skeletons, babe” he said with a chuckle, distracting you long enough for Pap to pelt you with snowballs. You took your snowball and shoved it into Sans face in protest, laughing the entire time.

“Oh, you little” he began, leaning down to pick up some snow and shoving it down your shirt. You squealed, backpedaling into Papyrus and lifting the bottom of your shirt in an attempt to let it fall out. Sans was now dying of laughter, Papyrus ‘nyeh’-ing from behind you. You glared at Sans, turning to Papyrus to whisper in his uh… where an ear would be. “Pap, help me get Sans and I’ll show you the best Disney movie ever!” you whispered as quietly as you could, hoping he would agree.

He pulled away and nodded, side glancing at Sans. As he leaned in to whisper in your ear on how to defeat him, Sans had begun to sweat. “Hey now, _snow_  way are you guys gonna gang up on me” he joked nervously, backing away slowly. You smiled as sweetly as you could, gathering a few snowballs in your arm. Pap had an arsenal up one arm when you looked over, nodding at you. You nodded in confirmation, sauntering closer to Sans.

He was eyeing both of you suspiciously, sweat forming on his skull. “Aw babe, what’s the matter?” you crooned, your smile growing with every step closer. He paused when you raised a snowball and suddenly it felt like you were in an old Wild West movie. You threw a snowball at him, missing when he teleported as expected. When he reappeared, Papyrus hit him square in the chest, surprising him enough to throw a few more before he fell over into a pile of snow. You ran over, laughing in victory as you high fived Papyrus. “WE GOT YOU, BROTHER! ONCE AGAIN THOROUGHLY JAPED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” he shouted before Undyne pelted him in the face with a snowball.

Pap ran off to fight Undyne, shouting all the way with Frisk laughing as they tagged along at his heels. You turned back to Sans, he looked like he was stuck in the snow. You laughed, offering your hand to help him up. “He really japed you” you commented with a snort. He stood with a huff, smile twitching at the edges. “better watch yourself, girlie, you’re on _thin ice_ ” he said with a mischievous smile, earning an actual laugh from you. You gripped his shoulder, trying to calm your laughter long enough to get out “Oh _hail_   no.”

You both burst out laughing, almost falling back into the snow. You made your way over to the others to find Frisk and Alphys chucking snowballs at each other, Undyne and Papyrus fighting with bones and spears now. How the hell did they have so much energy still? You turned to Sans to see him staring at you with a look of adoration. Warmth spread over your cheeks and you stumbled over your words, “W-wanna maybe make some uh… you know…hot cocoa for everyone?” you asked, jerking a thumb toward the house.

He shrugged, “I’ll watch” he replied with a smirk. You shook your head as he reached for your hand, shifting you both into the kitchen. You shivered from the sudden temperature change, carefully taking off your boots and setting them on a rug. Shrugging off your jacket, you plopped it on the seat of one of the dining room chairs. Sans leaned against the wall, watching you attempt to reach the hot cocoa mix with amusement before finally using magic to get it down for you.

“You should have more sympathy for short people” you muttered, ripping open the box and dumping the packets into a pan of boiling water. You fished out a pack of marshmallows, tossing it onto the counter. “Could you turn on a movie? Your million remotes confuse the hell out of me” you directed, stirring the hot cocoa. He grunted, pushing himself off the wall and shuffling over to press a kiss to your head before passing into the living room.

You left the cocoa on simmer, helping Sans put in Finding Nemo. He fell into the couch, immediately closing his eyes and snoring lightly. You shook your head at him and went to the back door to call for everyone. When they all piled in, you had started making popcorn. Everyone took a mug and a bowl of popcorn before filing into the living room to watch Nemo. You sat next to Sans, who had Frisk on his lap, munching away at popcorn with a chocolate mustache. Undyne and Alphys had the love seat as usual, with Papyrus on your other side.

They were all glued to the screen, Papyrus made comments every so often about random bits. He didn’t like the little girl that shook the fish but he did enjoy the stingray’s positive and upbeat attitude. Undyne paid close attention, pointing out inaccurate information and enjoying the sharks immensely. Frisk signed to you, asking worried questions every so often. They ended up falling asleep on top of the already asleep Sans and you pulled out your phone to take a picture of the cute as hell display.

Undyne and Alphys left soon after the movie ended, Frisk had also been picked up not long after them. Papyrus planned on cooking spaghetti and garlic bread for dinner while you and Sans checked out the lab. You triple checked to make sure he didn’t need help before you grabbed Sans hand to teleport. _Since when were you so helpful? Since when did you have friends? Since when did you care?_  The questions floated through your mind, giving you a headache.

You blinked and found yourself in a sterile smelling area, it was dark as the sun had recently gone down even though it was only 5 PM. The winter would do that, you reminded yourself. Sans let go of your hand for a second, flicking on the lights to illuminate machines of all sizes, some of which you didn’t recognize. You stepped further into the room, your footsteps echoing back at you. It was a two story lab, almost everything was white, and high tech. There was only one window, showing a street corner with a few neon signs. You approached a few machines, Sans explaining their use when you weren’t sure.

There was a machine in the corner, covered in a tattered blue tarp. When you approached it, Sans stopped you, muttering something about it being broken. You nodded in understanding before stepping back into the lab. “Where’s your desk?” you asked, taking mental inventory of the lab. He pointed a phalange toward the ceiling and followed behind as you climbed the winding staircase to the second floor. There were a few machines but mostly books. Bookcases lined the walls, taking up all available space except for the large windows behind a wooden desk that had papers littered over the surface.

You approached the desk, seeing a framed picture of him and Pap. You smiled a little, turning to look out at the view from the window. It was of the mountains and some of the valley, clouds streaked the sky and stars began to shine here and there. You fell back into the plush desk chair, swiveling a little. “Nice digs, kiddo” you mimicked him from earlier with a smirk. He crookedly smiled back at you, leaning against the door frame still. You pulled your feet onto the edge of the desk, crossing them. You put on your best ‘boss’ impression, deep voice and all. “So ‘Sans’” you air quoted, “What kind of sciencey things do ya got for me today” you said, trying to keep the laughter out of your voice as you pretended to puff on a cigar.

He chuckled, “Well boss, I got somethin’ real good for ya, been working myself _to the bone_  on it” You raised your eyebrows dramatically, ignoring his pun. “Show me then! What’re ya waitin’ for” you said, putting out your pretend cigar dramatically, still fighting laughter. He sauntered over, an amused look on his skull. He leaned over the chair, hands resting on the arm rests to give you a kiss. The tingling feeling mixed with the warmth in your chest and you let the kiss deepen.

He pressed closer, making your lips part slightly as he gently nibbled on your lip. You swore your heart was going to burst out of your chest at the rate it was beating. You felt him shift a little before something tingling and… _wet?_ Touched your lips. You reeled backwards at the sensation, eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Realization came over your mind when you saw his flickering blue eye socket and blue… tongue? _Jesus_.

You burst out in laughter, falling against the chair. Sans’ magic dissipated, taking the tongue with it as he watched you with a questioning expression. “I-I’m sorry” you sputtered between giggles, “I just didn’t think-didn’t expect that” you ended, pulling your sleeves over your hands. Sans had a small smirk on his face but you could tell he wasn’t sure about your reaction. You sat up and pressed a kiss to his jaw, hoping to reassure him. “Your tongue is awesome, sorry I laughed” you mumbled through breathy laughs, fidgeting with your sleeves.

He smiled crookedly, lifting a hand to your face to trace your cheekbone. You bit your lip and looked up to check if he was upset. His pin pricks flicked to your lip and suddenly you were kissing again. His tongue pressed against your lips and this time you weren’t laughing. You brush your tongue against his, earning a choked whimper and backing further into the chair from the force of the kiss. His hand moved to the back of your neck, gently encouraging the kiss. Your face was burning as he moved his other hand off of the arm rest to slide up your sweatshirt and grip your waist.

Suddenly feeling nervous, you pulled away, gasping for breath. He retracted his hands, watching your expression as the flickering blue faded away. “Was it- Did I go too far? Shit, I did, didn’t I? I’m so sorry, love” he sputtered, crouching next to the chair to lean his head against your legs. You sifted through your emotions, while it was a little much… it was nice. His uh… tongue appearance did answer a couple questions you had about skeleton monsters. Even though you were completely fine if he couldn’t do things the um… _human route_ , at least you had an idea of his abilities. Not that you would have asked him about it.

You reached out for him, face still burning from the encounter, to brush your fingers against his skull gently. “You’re all right, Skels” you assured him, leaning down to press a kiss to his noggin. He looked up at you with a soft smile, pressing a kiss to your knee before standing up and offering you a hand. “Wanna get some dinner?” he suggested, helping you heave yourself out of the chair. You remembered Pap was making spaghetti and garlic bread, “Oh hell yeah, I’m always a slut for garlic bread” you blurted, nervously smiling when Sans burst out into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> Follow this Tumblr for more garlic bread^


	37. I Believe in You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not huge on this chapter but hey! Plot!   
> I'm a little ahead in my writing off archive...  
> All I can say is holy cats lol

After Sans finally stopped laughing, he teleported you both back to his house for dinner. Pap enthusiastically chatted about the snowball fight and the movie. Sans snorted when you took multiple slices of garlic bread and you shot him a look. Overall dinner was great and you felt fuller than you had in a while. Cup of noodles doesn’t exactly equal a home cooked meal.

You helped Pap clean up and Sans drifted into the living room to take a nap. After the dishes were done, you both went into the living room to find Sans snoring and nearly falling off the couch. You covered your mouth to muffle the snort that forced its way out at the sight. Papyrus walked over and picked up his brother as if he weighed nothing. “Friend, I’ll be right back! Feel free to put on something while I’m gone” he whispered loudly, carefully carrying Sans upstairs to his room.

You snorted to yourself, he made using the television sound so easy. Even with your degree in astrophysics, you would rather just have Sans figure out the remotes. Maybe you were just lazy. Shrugging, you pulled out your phone. Kayla hadn’t texted you since the first two texts so you assumed she wasn’t planning on coming within the next two days at least. Undyne had texted you about going on a double date and you replied telling her you would talk to Sans about it.

You scrolled through Facebook seeing the usual trending stories about monster hate and protests, pictures of burning monster pride flags littered the feed. You tried not to be horrified by the people you knew but decided not to comment as it would only end up with a headache. Just then you heard Papyrus coming down the stairs. You quickly closed out of the app, hoping he didn’t see any of the pictures. “Hey Pap, is he all good?” you asked, pulling up a random game to pretend to be playing.

He nodded, “Of course! Now we have time for a movie!” he whispered excitedly. “Could you not figure out the remotes again, human?” he asked when he saw the dark television. You nodded with a dramatic pout and he picked up the remotes, “Have no fear, friend! The Great Papyrus will find a suitable film for us to watch! Nyeh heh eh!” he had so much excitement in his hushed tone that you couldn’t help but smile. “Sounds great, Pap” you replied, turning off your phone screen and watching him flick through the movies with determination.

 

* * *

 

About half way through Aladdin, Pap turned to you. “Um, ______?” he called softly. You turned to see him wringing his gloved hands, looking like he had something to say. “Yeah Pap?” you answered gently. He faced you fully, folding one leg in front of himself. “I wanted to talk to you about some complex feelings” he said quietly and you nodded him to continue. “Sans seems a lot… happier when you’re around.” He stated and your soul fluttered for a second at the comment.

“I’d like to think I make him happy, he makes me happy” you said honestly, giving him a slight smile. He smiled back, “Good, I’m glad that you are happy, friend” he took a deep breath, “I think you are someone special to Sans and since he is my brother, that makes you someone special to me. You are one of my friends anyway, but still… I believe in you and Sans.” You nodded in agreement until he suddenly continued speaking, “Human, Sans is my only family. I try my best to help him be happy and I take care of him as a brother should. Sans has always had… trouble with being happy. If you were to ever hurt him…” feeling the air become laced with static, you noticed Papyrus eye sockets were void. “ _ **I will no longer believe in you**_ ” he ended in a low tone that made you sink into the couch as you suppressed a shiver.

The fear went as quick as it came when Pap sat back up and flashed you a smile. You gave a nervous smile in return, watching him turn back to the movie as if nothing happened. “This Aladdin human is very smart! Disney movies are great! They have all this magic and wonderful stories! I wish they were real” he said absentmindedly, watching Aladdin fight Jaffar on the screen. Forgetting your nervousness, you gasped in realization, “PAPYRUS” he jumped at your sudden rise in volume. You laughed a little and wondered if that was the first time that’s ever happened to him instead of someone else.

“Have you never heard of Disneyland or World?” you asked, hearing the excitement in your own voice. He raised a brow bone at you, “Human, what does a land or even… world of Disney entail?” You gasped a second time, bouncing on the couch cushion. “Oh my God, PAPYRUS! You have no IDEA how magical it is there!” you squealed, shaking his arm. He seemed skeptical but amused by your enthusiasm for such a place.

“Wowie! I thought humans didn’t have magic! Tell me more!” he urged, turning to face you again. “Oh God, where to start… it’s my favorite place in the whole wide world but it’s so expensive to go. They have Cinderella’s castle in Disneyland and Sleeping Beauty’s in Disney World, There are different themed sections of the parks with rides in each, and they have all the characters from the movies in the parks so you can meet them too! I went at Christmas one year with my family in high school and it was so beautiful I cried.” You laughed a little, pulling out your phone.

“Here! Lemme google some pictures, I don’t know if you wanna see the pictures from _my_  vacation. I had braces then.” You cringed at the thought, laughing at Papyrus’ confused expression. “They’re um… metal bracket things that are glued to your teeth and held together with wire. After wearing them for a while they’re supposed to make your teeth straight.” You explained. He looked concerned, “That sounds painful” You laughed, “Yeah, they were painful. But hey, my teeth are straight now!” you said, giving him a huge smile so he could see before pulling up Google on your phone.

You and Paps laid on the floor looking at pictures and watching videos of people in Disneyland and World for what seemed like hours. He asked you questions about the park, wondering if the characters were real and if the park really had magic. Of course, you didn’t have the heart to tell him no. He was ecstatic that such a place existed, watching old fireworks shows with wonder. You eventually drifted off to sleep slumped on the floor, holding your phone sideways and wishing to see it all again.

 

* * *

 

Sans woke to a familiar voice yelling excitedly downstairs. He shifted to a sitting position immediately, taking in his situation. He must’ve dozed off on the couch long enough for Pap to bring him to bed. Listening closely, he heard your fluttery laugh ring out against the hushed whispers in the living room. He heaved himself up, shuffling to the door and opening it as quietly as he could. The whispers became louder as he slunk down the wall near the railing to listen.

You were ranting excitedly about a place called Disneyland and talking about it like it was the best thing to ever happen. He felt a tired smile come over his features as you became more and more excited. He noticed that you got a sort of sparkle in your eye when you got this excited, not as blocked off from others and… happier maybe? He loved watching you talking to his brother like this.

He fell back asleep sometime after you both moved to the floor to look at pictures, only waking back up from the lack of noise. Peering down from the loft, he saw that you both had fallen asleep. Pap was curled up into a blanket on his side and you were laying on your arm, phone still in hand. You looked so uncomfortable. He slowly got up, shuffling quietly downstairs to where you both slept. Crouching down, he pressed a kiss to your cheek and felt his soul squeeze at the slight smile that grew in response. He stood back up, eye socket flickering to life with magic as he covered Paps in it.

Slowly but surely, he managed to get Pap into his bed without a trouble. Returning to the railing, he saw that you hadn’t even moved since he left. Feeling lazier than usual, he teleported next to you and gently put his arms under you, pulling you to his chest. Your phone slipped out of your hand when he picked you up and landed on his foot, causing him to bite back a multitude of curses. You curled closer to him and it was then that he realized you felt warmer than usual. Was that normal for humans? Maybe it was too hot in the house… but Pap had a blanket and you didn’t.

The thought perplexed him and he carried you to his room with your phone following close behind thanks to his magic. Laying you on the bed, he pressed a hand to your head. You did feel hot, humans were normally warm but never this warm. He wondered if he should call Alphys or a human doctor or something. He had no idea how to care for a human, medically at least. He scratched the back of his skull, you seemed completely fine at the moment. Hell, you even had a small smile on your face. He brushed it off, maybe you just overheated and he was overreacting.

He sighed and turned on the ceiling fan with a snap of his fingers, locking the door with another snap. He contemplated taking your sweatshirt off for you since you were overheating but he didn’t wanna cross that line yet. He grunted in frustration, why was this so difficult? Laying down next to you, he didn’t even need to reach for you. You curled toward him and he helped you scoot nearer. You snuggled in close to him, letting out the most adorable yawn he’s ever seen. He gave your hair a few kisses, pulling the blanket over both of you and settling into the pillows with a pleased hum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^Follow this here Tumblr for more skeleton hell! : D  
> Been thinking about doing some one shots, if you have any ideas please feel free to submit them via ask!  
> Planning on doing an hour of truth as well, probably Saturday! Keep on the look out for an announcement : )


	38. Sansy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll be doing my hour of truth on Sunday the 4th of June (This Sunday) at around 5 or 6 pm (Central time)  
> If you wanna participate, be sure to follow the fic's tumblr to get more info! : )

You felt like shit. _Absolute garbage._ Your head pounded, nose stuffed and chest tight with congestion. It felt like you were on fire and it didn’t help that Sans was clutching you tightly to his chest. You took a deep breath, attempting to suck in air past the mucus building up in your throat. _Disgusting._  He had an arm wrapped underneath you, the other hand resting half way on your cheek and half way in your hair. He looked so peaceful sleeping next to you, light snores coming from deep within his chest. You shifted a little to feel sweat covering your body. _**Ugh.** This is gross as hell._  

You carefully untangled his hand from your hair and set it next to you before scooting away from him. Everything felt sore too, _amazing_. You attempted to sit up and your head swam, making you close your eyes tightly. You heaved yourself off the mattress, swaying slightly before gaining your balance again. Making your way to the bathroom, you glanced back at Sans to see him still sleeping. You sniffled, opening the door to the bathroom and blowing your nose in some ripped toilet paper.

The action seemed only to anger your sinuses and you sat on the toilet seat, unsure if you could stand any longer. _Well, this was shit._  You leaned your head on your arm, tilting your head in different angles to see if it drained your sinuses at all. You tried to breathe clearly, clearing your throat and only receiving wheezes in response. You peeked through your arm to see yourself in the mirror, you looked like shit. _Even better._  

You heard a few squeaks from mattress springs and a grumble, Sans must be up. You didn’t know if you had the energy to move so you stayed put. Hearing the creak of the floorboards under the carpet, Sans peered into the bathroom looking tired. “_______?” he called throatily. You grunted in response, waving your hand weakly. He scuffled further into the bathroom, trying to wipe the sleep off his skull. Once he finally got a look at your miserable expression, he gained a worried look.

“Babe, you okay?” he crouched down to touch your cheek and his brow bones furrowed somehow, “You’re even warmer than last night” he muttered. You weakly waved him off, “I’m just sick, probably from being out in the cold so much the past few days” you explained nasally. He seemed to ponder this, “Well… what hurts?” he asked, taking one of your hands gently. You let out a tired laugh before it was cut short by some hacking. “Everything” you groaned, laying your head on your arm.

“Do you need to go to a doctor?” he asked, coming closer. You mustered the strength to shake your head, “Just need to rest” you mumbled. He didn’t give you time to protest before he gently lifted you, shifting you both to your bedroom. He set you down on the bed and you immediately curled into your soft comforter, turning into a burrito in no time. He chuckled a little but you could hear the worry in it. He kneeled next to the bed, “What can I do for you, Babs?”

You shrugged lazily, sleep tugging on your consciousness. “leave me alone to die” you grumbled, sinking further into your cocoon. He rumbled out a laugh, “No chance of that happening, Bud” he said as he pressed a tingling kiss to your forehead. To your surprise, it left the spot a little cooler causing you to let out an involuntary whimper. “D-do that again” you pleaded as he stroked your hair away from your burning skin.

You peeked out at him to see his smile become soft as he littered your face with kisses. You sighed, feeling a little cooler. It didn’t last for long and soon you became uncomfortably hot again. “So hot” you whined into the comforter. He chuckled, “Yeah, you are.” You mustered the energy to give him a look and he laughed harder at you. “Here, I’m gonna go get you some medicine. I’ll be right back, are you gonna be okay?” he asked, stroking your cheek for a moment. You nodded weakly, rattling off some necessary things for him to grab. If you didn’t get tissues soon, your nose was going to flood the room.

The apartment was quiet when he left and you felt yourself drifting off to sleep. It seemed like five minutes had passed when you felt him lightly shaking your arm to wake you. You groaned, hiding in the blankets. “Go do skeleton thingssss” you whined, swatting him away. He didn’t give up, gently helping you sit up even though he was shaking with laughter. “But Bud, you’re running a  _femur_!” he pleaded, snorting under his breath. You wheezed out another plea for death to take you, this time from the puns.

“I need you to drink this for me” he directed quietly, helping you hold the warm mug. It smelled gross, like seaweed or something. Peering inside the mug you saw that there were floating bits of seaweed and the liquid had a slight sparkle to it. _What the hell?_  “What is it?” you asked quietly, scrunching up your face at the smell. “It’s called sea tea, just drink it and you’ll feel better.” He urged. You glanced to him and back to the mug before taking a tentative sip.

It was almost thick tasting from what you assumed was magic since it tingled on the way down your throat, despite it looking like hot water with glitter and seaweed thrown in. You swallowed again, feeling the soreness of your throat fade slightly. You took another sip, peering up at Sans over the mug. He looked a little concerned, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning toward you to make sure you didn’t drop the mug. He wasn’t wearing his jacket and you wondered if he ever got cold.

You finished half of the tea and your head began to clear, the mucus and wheezing subsiding into minor annoyances. Sans had moved to sit next to you on the bed, one arm around your waist as you leaned into him. You told him about your conversation with Pap last night, leaving out the part about him threatening you not to hurt Sans even though you were pretty sure he would just laugh. Sans was humoring you, looking up pictures and videos on his phone while you sipped on your tea and explained.

Every so often you would catch him staring at you with a dopey look on his face. You tried not to blush at his expression, attempting to snap him out of it by asking if he was listening. He always nodded. You checked your phone which Sans had brought back over with the sea tea and saw some new messages. One from Undyne reminding you about the anime marathon you agreed to attend tomorrow night. One from Pap checking up on you, Sans had apparently told him you weren’t feeling too hot and Paps of course decided spaghetti was in order. You smiled to yourself, he was too good for this world.

There was another message from your sister, telling you that she would be there in two days. A separate message told you her flight details and she would be coming in the middle of the day. You sucked in a breath before groaning. “My dearest sister will be here in two days” you muttered, tossing your phone to the middle of the bed. He hummed, “Can’t wait to meet her” you sighed, rubbing your irritated eyes. “About that… she isn’t uh… huge on monsters.” You mumbled, tracing the bones in his hand.

He shrugged tiredly, “You worried she’ll find out about the skeletons in your closet?” You smiled to yourself, that one was pretty good. “No, I just… I don’t want any beef, you know? The less… stress, the better” you muttered, pressing little kisses to the bones. He seemed to think this over and you felt his pins watching you. “You’ll have to tell her eventually” he reminded you, interlacing his hand with yours. You sighed, “Yeah, maybe you’re right. It might actually help me if you’re there” you laughed weakly. _Since when did you need anyone? Since when did you become so WEAK?_   You shoved the thoughts aside with a gentle ‘fuck you’ to your subconscious.

You peeked up at him and you were greeted by a soft smile, “Whatever you need, Bud” he mumbled, leaning closer to brush his mouth against yours. You smiled into the kiss, seeing the familiar blue glow from behind your eyelids calmed your anxious thoughts. He pulled away almost too quickly for your liking and you fought the urge to pout. You sighed, leaning back against him. This was nice, just laying here together. _For now._  You gave your subconscious another middle finger and turned toward Sans to kiss his jaw.

Before you could continue, your mind jolted. “What day is it?” you asked quickly, sitting up. “Uh Tuesday, what’s up?” he asked, understandably confused. You attempted to hastily untangle yourself from him and the blanket. “I have work today!” you called, dashing off to the bathroom. You heard his chuckling resonate though the apartment, the sound made your heart flutter. _Shut up, there’s no time for feelings right now._  You showered quickly, doing minimal makeup. You realized this was becoming a norm, doing the bare minimum of makeup. You wondered if it was because of your new friends and… boyfriend, their carefree attitudes and Sans’ unwavering interest in you.

You decided now wasn’t the time and quickly finished up, braiding your hair and tying it back into a bun. You realized in your rush you had forgotten to grab clothes and you kept your towel wrapped tightly around you, hand keeping it in place. You had no time for embarrassing situations today. You opened the door slowly, silently praying that he was asleep. You creeped around the corner, his eye sockets were closed and he was leaning against the headboard. _Whew._  

You made your way to the closet safely when you heard a wolf whistle from behind you. Your face suddenly felt on fire and you knew it wasn’t from your earlier fever. Turning slowly, you saw Sans peeking at you, one eye socket still closed. _What a little shit._ You flipped him the bird and heard him gasp dramatically in mock offense before you disappeared into the closet. Snickering quietly to yourself, you picked out some comfy and warm clothes. A thick sweater and skinny yoga pants sounded perfect to your still slightly sore body.

You peeked out the closet door to find Sans still ‘sleeping’ like an asshole. You narrowed your eyes in his direction, closing the door to the closet and quickly changing in there, tossing the towel in your hamper. You felt much better now, not nearly as garbage as when you woke up. You strolled over to the bed and placed a kiss on his skull. “Thanks for bringing me medicine, Sansy” you cooed, brushing another quick kiss on the bone. His sleeping ruse was broken by his sudden snort, “Sansy?” he questioned, watching the blush flood your cheeks with amusement.

“Well-I just… You know- I uh” you stammered, looking everywhere and anywhere but him. You sighed, hitting the ‘try again, dumbass’ button in your mind. “It’s just a nickname, you know… I-I can not call you it if you want” you offered, biting your lip. He chuckled, “Only if I get to pick an embarrassing nickname for you” he mused, folding his arms behind his skull. You pursed your lips, “Fine, not in public though” you bargained. He nodded, “Deal.”

You rushed to get your boots and heavy jacket on, Sans had brought them back with your phone as well. Making a mental note to thank him again later, you kissed his cheekbone and nearly sprinted to the garage where your bike sat. Driving in the snow with a bike wasn’t absolutely terrible but it wasn’t fun. As long as the roads were clear, you were good. You mounted your stead with haste, rumbling off to the preserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^Remember to submit for one shots if you have ideas!!^  
> Follow that Tumblr so hard that it follows you back! (Cause I do follow back)


	39. Pop Rocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“He took you WHERE?”

Emilie had been so busy the past weeks that you hadn’t even had a chance to talk to her about the date with Sans. She seemed excited when she pulled you from the front counter and into her office, closing the door behind you. You told her that he took you to a secluded beach somewhere for a picnic of sorts. Her jaw still hung open in shock. You tried to hold back your crooked smile at the memory and her expression.

“It was just a little beach with like… some candles, a picnic blanket, and burgers.” You shrugged sheepishly. She slowly shook her head, “Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about! Why can’t I get any of that romantic shit!” she whined, leaning on her arm with a disgruntled expression. You snorted, “Why don’t you just ask Logan to do something romantic for you?” She groaned, rubbing her face in frustration. “If I ask for it then it isn’t the sameee” You bit your lip to keep from laughing at her distress.

“Well um… maybe we can all go out for a double date and we can give him some subtle hints?” you offered, shifting to dangle your legs off the side of the arm rest. She looked like she was considering it, squinting at her bear bobble head in thought. She tapped her chin, “Would you be free on Friday?” You puffed out your cheeks in mental inventory before groaning. “My sister will be here Thursday to visit… with her boyfriend” Emilie shrugged, “Invite them along, I don’t mind!”

You hung your head over the side of the chair, “You don’t understand, Kayla is the bane of my existence” you whined, raising your fists toward the ceiling dramatically. She cocked an eyebrow at you, “_______, she can’t be that bad. Plus, Sans and I won’t let her be a bitch to you or anything.” You sighed heavily, “FINE, I’ll text them” She perked up, “great! I’ll let Logan know.” With that, she pulled out her phone and excitedly typed on the keyboard. You pulled at fuzzies on your sweater absentmindedly, trying not to be worried about the upcoming uh… triple date? If that was the word for it.

A vibration from your back pocket caught your attention and you dragged out your phone to see a new message from Sans. Butterflies came into your stomach at the blinking ‘Skels’ that flashed on the notifications.

2:41 PM Skels:

Knock knock

You pursed your lips at the screen, contemplating responding to the beginning of a joke. Lately you noticed his jokes were either becoming funnier or you were warming up to them more. _What if this was all just some big joke? Another ‘jape’?_   You shook the thoughts, turning back to the phone. You sighed and typed out a response.

2:43 PM ______:

Who’s there?

You stared at the phone for a minute before editing his contact info with a crooked smile on your face. You pressed the home button and your heart warmed at the picture of Sans sleeping with Frisk on his lap. They looked so tired and adorable. Your phone buzzed in your hand again and you flicked open the messages.

2:46 PM Skels <3:

Cynthia

You scrunched your eyebrows, replying with ‘Cynthia, who?’ quickly. It didn’t take long for the device to vibrate again.

2:49 PM Skels <3:

Cynthia been gone, ive been missin ya

You felt a dopey smile form and you bit your lip to keep from embarrassing yourself. “So, Logan’s up for it. What else is up with you?” she asked, startling you out of your dopey state. “Oh uh- Well, I mean nothing… really” you sputtered, fidgeting with your hands. She looked concerned now, “_____, you should talk about stuff if it’s bothering you, if not to me then talk to Sans” she suggested. You knew she was right, all these panic attacks so close together were wearing you thin. You sighed and nodded in agreement, looking up when her work phone began to ring.

You took that as your cue to leave and she gave you a look saying ‘this isn’t over’ before you rushed out the door giving finger guns. Sitting back at your stool with the space heater pointed in your direction, you pulled out your phone again.

2:56 PM _____:

Aw are you bonesome?

You snickered to yourself, silently apologizing to Papyrus for the betrayal. The forest was mostly empty today, the usuals for winter showed up early to hike the mountain in snow shoes. _Crazy people._  You were perfectly happy bundled in your heavy jacket, text friendly gloves, thick socks, and beanie. Even better was the industrial sized space heater that was behind you. You leaned on your elbow waiting for Sans’ reaction. It didn’t take long, you quickly opened it with an anxious smile.

3:03 PM Skels <3:

Was that a pun?

Babe im so proud

You snorted, eagerly typing out your reply.

3:04 PM ______:

Oh hush

I’m getting off soon, wanna do something?

Setting down your phone, you cleaned up around the counter to get ready to leave. You had been doing more research on the ‘void’ Sans told you about before Emilie pulled you into her office. Your notes were spread across the counter, covered in possible equations and theories. His lab did have the machine you were looking for and you had been trying to figure out how to use it without him freaking out. You had a feeling you were onto something but giving him false hope was something you refused to do. Hearing buzzing coming from your phone, you picked it up.

3:17 PM Skels:

Sorry babs im at the lab

You pouted to yourself but perked up when an idea sparked. You could always surprise him at work! Suddenly becoming excited, you cackled to yourself as you typed out an ‘aw okay : (’ and gathered your things to leave. _Since when were you this excited to see anyone? Since when did you surprise anyone?_   Giving your subconscious a very forceful middle finger, you stopped by Emilie’s office to tell her goodbye. She waved at you, still on the phone from earlier.

You hopped on your bike, turning the key and smiling when it purred to life. Should you be driving a motorcycle in frigid temperatures? _Probably not._  Did you give a shit? _**No.**_ You stopped by Grillby’s, figuring out by now that it was Sans’ favorite restaurant. You ordered two burgers and gave Grillby a smile, waving to the dogs at the poker table. You remembered seeing landmarks outside of the windows of the lab and drove toward them, assuming you could figure out the building from there.

You found the corner you recognized from the other night and parked your bike near a taller building. Seeing Alphys’ van parked in the lot, you nodded to yourself in confirmation. You opened what looked like the main doors and stepped into the building, the scent of hand sanitizer and metal hitting you immediately. There was a desk with a monster receptionist, Grillby’s niece. She waved over to you, smiling warmly. _Not that she could be cold if she wanted to._  

You smiled weakly, “Hey Fuku, how are you?” she shrugged, “Oh you know, finals are coming up soon so I’m swamped.” She ended with a crackling laugh. You crookedly smiled, “I know that feel, stay strong” She laughed, the wisps of flame shaking slightly with the sound. “Are you here to see Sans?” she asked, tilting her head a little. You nodded, “It’s a surprise though” you said, bringing your hand to the side of your mouth. She gasped quietly and nodded in understanding, “Go ahead up, I won’t tell. Alphys is on the first level in her office too if you wanna pop in and say hi!” she informed, pointing toward the double doors behind her.

You thanked Fuku and stepped through the doors, the lab was the same as the other night, if not a little brighter from the disappearing daylight and extra lights. Machines whirred and computer fans hummed in the background as you looked around for Alphys. You guessed that she went out for dinner or something when you couldn’t find her. You made your way up the winding staircase as quietly as you could to avoid alerting Sans.

Reaching the top, you saw him facing the window and reading some papers. He was wearing a lab coat but that wasn’t what surprised you. Under the lab coat he was wearing a dark burgundy dress shirt with the cuffs pushed up to his elbows, it was tucked into black dress slacks where one hand was resting in the pocket. You swallowed, was this the same skeleton who had ketchup stains on his shirts? You took a few steps forward, waiting for him to notice you. He seemed to be deeply concentrating on the papers though and you were impatient.

Taking out your phone, you typed out ‘knock knock’ and hit send. You stood there biting your lip like an idiot until his phone vibrated on the desk. He shifted his attention to it and suddenly realized you were in the room. A big smile came over him, “Hey Bud, whatchya doin’ here?” he asked, stepping out from behind his desk. You laughed lightly at his late reaction, holding up the Grillby’s bag so he could see. You swore you saw a twinkle in his eye at the sight. His smile became crooked as he came closer, snaking an arm around your waist and taking the bag from you.

“I thought we could eat dinner together” you mumbled, a shy smile on your lips. He pressed a tingling kiss to your head and put the bag on his desk. “Well, at least you have good _taste_ in restaurants” he mused, sitting in his desk chair and patting his lap. You smirked a little, “Can we have one night without puns?” you whined, moving to sit on his lap while he pulled the food out. He laughed, “Not a chance, Bud.”

You pouted as sarcastically as you could and unwrapped your burger. He moved some of his papers to the side so he could keep reading them while he ate. You leaned back against him, munching on your burger and peeking at his papers. He had one arm wrapped around your waist to keep you on his lap and it was all very… comfortable. You smiled to yourself, taking another bite. Recognizing a formula, you squinted toward the paper. He noticed and laughed around a mouth full of food. “Someone’s nosey” he teased, squeezing your side.

You shrugged, trying to remain casual by taking another bite of food. “I just recognized a formula” you mumbled, forcing yourself not to fidget. He somehow scarfed down the entire burger before you had even eaten half. You had always been a slower eater but _holy shit_. Pressing a kiss to your temple, he moved his hand to pull you closer and pet your hair, tangling his phalanges in the thick tresses. “You wanna look at it? I could actually use some help” he said into your hair, offering the papers.

Accepting the challenge with a nod and a smile, you looked over his math. It took a half hour but you eventually helped him figure out what went wrong, pointing out the errors in his equations. He listened attentively, smile growing when you thought out loud as you wrote it out on his whiteboard. You wrote down the math that made more sense, drawing a few hearts on the page and handing it back to him. He nodded in agreement with your suggestions, chuckling at your doodled hearts. “Thanks Babe, maybe you should look over all my hypotheses” he joked, tugging your jacket closer to pull you into a tingly kiss.

You giggled, actually giggled like a school girl and waved him off. His smile turned crooked at your flustered expression. _Man, he looked good right now. What the hell is happening to you?_ “Uh I mean… sure! I’d be happy to!” you offered, smiling nervously. Focus on something that isn’t his dumb face and _quick!_  You looked down to see his lab coat pushed behind him to stick his hands in the pockets of his dress pants, the cuffs of his shirt and jacket still pushed up lazily. _Fuck, was that hot._ **Get a grip!**  You moved your eyes to the floor, this had to be safe.

“You all right, Bud?” you heard him ask and you swallowed, nodding briskly. “You look nice today” you said, clearing your throat. Hearing a breathy chuckle, you looked up to find him with a blue hue to his cheekbones and a nervous smile as he scratched the back of his skull. Something in your chest squeezed at the sight. “Well, uh… I have to get going to um Undyne and Alphys’ anime marathon… thing” you stammered, jerking your thumb toward the staircase.

He nodded in understanding, “That must be why she left early today. Well, I’m only a house over if you need anything.” He assured you, pulling you into a hug. You hugged him back tightly, knowing you wouldn’t see him later or maybe until after tomorrow? You weren’t sure… a tightness grew in your chest at the thought. Sans was becoming your rock, your comfy and anxiety free skeleton. It took a lot for you to feel this at ease being with anyone else or even just alone. You sighed, trying to forget about the unpleasant feeling and just let him hug you. You nuzzled as close as you could, your lips twitching into a slight smile when he kissed up your shoulder to your crown.

“If you have a nightmare or you need _anything_ , don’t hesitate calling or texting me. Okay, Babe?” he muttered into your shoulder, giving you a slight squeeze. You nodded, smiling to yourself. _He’s so protective and caring._  You finally let him go, looking up at him for a second to see that soft smile he always gives you. A warmth spread in your chest and you crashed your lips into his, practically knocking him over in the process.

He laughed into the kiss, holding your shoulders as you attacked him. After the shock wore off, he pressed back with even more force and you nearly melted onto the floor. He moved his hand behind your neck, the other taking place at the small of your back to urge you further into the kiss. Your hand traveled up his arm, lightly brushing your fingers against the bone. He lightly bit your lip, reaching out with his tongue to run over the bite before going further into your mouth. It almost felt like you were eating pop rocks with how much it tingled. Bringing a hand to his jaw, you gently traced the edge with your fingers before lingering to his clavicle through his dress shirt.

He shivered much like when you tried to touch his shoulder a few nights ago. It made you smile to yourself, had you found his weakness? He whined quietly when your fingertips brushed against his spine. Before you could react to his noise, he had you pinned against the wall. He moved the hand on your neck farther up, gripping in your hair. You couldn’t think straight, your brain was turning to mush in his hands. He snuck a hand under your jacket, feeling the skin around your hip and stomach. You didn’t even care, gripping the lapels of his shirt to deepen the kiss further if it was at all possible at this point.

His hand dared lower, running over your thin yoga pants to pull your thigh to his hip. The rug under your other foot slipped a little in the process. You suddenly felt your balance compromised and you grabbed him in a panic, pulling him to the floor with you. You both collapsed onto the wood floor, out of breath and flustered. You glanced at each other for a second and immediately burst out into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> Follow this here Tumblr for more surprise dinners!^  
> Hour of truth is this Sunday!


	40. Truth of Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this one is a whopper. Enjoy ~

“Wow, I didn’t think you would fall for me like that” he laughed, still laying on the floor. You shook your head, it seemed the grin on your face had become permanent. Pulling yourself off the floor, you leaned down to offer him a hand up. He smirked at you, grabbing your hand and tugging you down on top of him. You fell with a laugh, bracing yourself with one hand on the floor. “Sans, if I take too long Undyne will tear apart the city looking for me” you warned, leaning down to give him a kiss. It became tingling as he reciprocated, tangling a hand in your hair as the other held you close.

You attempted to pull away, only to be stopped by his arms holding you to him. You noticed that he was pretending to sleep as usual. “Sans, let go” you chided playfully. “Ok” he said shortly, untangling his hand from your hair. You tried to keep your crooked smile from growing, “The other hand too, bonehead.” “Ok” he said again, letting the other hand fall onto the floor. You struggled to get up again, looking down to see a blue light coming from his eye socket. You realized he was holding you to him with his magic. You barely held back a snort, “Sans! Your magic too”

He gave a sigh, “ok” and suddenly you were free. You stood, not offering him a hand this time. “Well, I should _really_ get going to Undyne’s house.” You started, backing toward the door. He pulled himself to his feet, teleporting only a foot away with a mischievous smile. His shirt was rumpled, expression still flustered and lazy as his pin pricks looked you over. _Fuck_ , you needed to leave. You backed into the door, fumbling for the door knob as he came closer. He placed a hand on the door next to your head, snapping his fingers to lock the door, other hand in his pants pocket.

You swallowed, trying to avoid his eye sockets at all costs. _This fucking skeleton is going to be the death of you._ You could tell without looking at him that your being flustered was amusing him. He leaned closer, pressing tingly kisses on your cheek leading down your jaw and ending on your neck. You tried not to squirm, to seem completely calm and cool but your slight panting and the fact that you were standing on your tip toes to get closer was giving you away. He nuzzled the crook of your neck, “Don’t miss me too much” he murmured, breath tickling your neck.

You shivered, opening your mouth to say something but he grabbed your wrist and shifted you both to the parking lot. “Skels-“ you started, cut off by his quick kiss. He pulled away, winking his glowing eye socket before disappearing again. Breathless, you stared at the spot he had just been as a plethora of emotions hit you. Frustration took over and you yelled a groan into the parking lot. _What an asshole!_ Leaving you high and dry like that, who does he think he is? You grumbled to yourself, taking out your keys and walking over to your bike.

You made it to Undyne and Alphys’ house in record time considering how much you speed when you’re frustrated. You knocked on the door, helmet in hand. Alphys answered, expression turning surprised when she saw you looking so frustrated. “Uh h-h-hey, ______” she said, motioning you in. “You d-doing okay?” she asked carefully as you stepped into the house. You waved her off, “Yeah, a certain skeleton is gonna get his ass kicked is all.” You explained, dropping your helmet and bag on the floor near the door. She giggled, “H-Heh oh I s-s-see, well U-Undyne is ordering p-pizza but I was w-wondering if you had a-any suggestions f-for anime night?”

You shrugged, “Ah, I haven’t watched anime in a bit. I do know that Full Metal Alchemist is a good one though, we could try that?” you offered, taking off your boots and leaving them at the door. She nodded and led you into the living room. Alphys was already in pajamas, a cat onesie at that. It was super cute and reminded you of your itch for one of your own onesie pajamas. You plopped yourself on the couch, pulling out your phone to give Sans a piece of your mind. Alphys was busy setting up Full Metal and you could hear Undyne rattling off pizza toppings in the kitchen.

Checking your messages, you saw you already had one from Sans.

5:38 PM Skels <3:

Have fun girlie ; )

Right next door if u need anything

Your previous frustration melted away, he was too thoughtful to be frustrated with.

5:56 PM _______:

Thanks skels : )

You hit send and contemplated sending another,

5:57 PM _______:

I’m still gonna punch you for leaving me like that

Snickering to yourself, you set your phone down on the cushion. Undyne had finally finished ordering pizza and jumped over the side of the couch to land on the pillows. “SUP NERD, READY FOR HELLA ANIME?!” she screeched, watching Alphys pull up episode one of Full Metal Brotherhood. You fist pumped, giving a weak ‘woo’. She cackled at your lack of enthusiasm, “COME ON, PUNK! GET PUMPED!” You laughed a little, watching Alphys hop onto the couch with Undyne. You realized they were wearing matching onesie pajamas, Undynes being a shark. _How fucking adorable is that._

You sunk into the couch, grabbing the blanket hanging over the side to snuggle up in. You checked your phone once more to see that he had replied.

6:03 PM Skels:

Oooo kinky ; )

You attempted to muffle your snort with the blanket, not even dignifying him with a response. After the first two episodes, Undyne and Alphys were already crying at the story. You laughed when Undyne suggested digging up some alcohol. The pizza had finally arrived and you sat at the kitchen table munching on a slice with Alphys as Undyne danced around the kitchen making margaritas with more alcohol than you were sure was necessary.

She smiled toothily as she set down the drinks on the table, scooting the pizza closer to her. You could see some soot staining the carpet near the entrance of the kitchen. You were surprised that they had gotten the renovation done so quickly but they did have a lot of money. You slurped down your margarita quickly in between pizza slices, soon feeling full and warm cheeked. Undyne slammed her fists on the table, “WE SHOULD P-PLAY A DRINKING GAME” she slurred with a toothy smile.

You shrugged along with Alphys as Undyne grabbed a huge ass jug of vodka and three shot glasses. “ALL RIGHT! TIME FOR TRUTH OR DARE! BUT YOU CAN ONLY HAVE 3 TRUTHS!” she cackled loudly, pushing the filled glasses to both of you. “W-Who’s going first?” Alphys asked, pulling her cat hood up. Undyne narrowed her eyes at you, “TRUTH OR DARE, PUNK” you sighed, turning your glass on the table. “Uhh h-heh I guess truth” Undyne groaned at this, “YOU’RE NO FUN” she whined, turning to Alph and whispering in her ear.

“OKAY, OKAY” she laughed a little, leaning back in her chair. “HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN A FIGHT WITH ANYONE?” You snorted, expecting worse from Undyne. “Hah! Yeah once a while ago I punched a guy in the f-face at the bar for trying to get jiggy with me” you laughed out, taking your shot anyways. Undyne was in hysterics, “GET JIGGY? WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!” she yelled between laughter. Alphys was struggling with laughter as well, pulling her hood down so you could barely see her scales turning red. You shrugged, still laughing. “I think it’s Alphys’ turn! T-truth or dare!” you asked, tapping her shoulder.

“U-u-uh dare” she said quietly, looking to Undyne for approval. Undyne whooped, “THAT’S MY GIRL” you laughed, “all right! Uh, I dare you… to… um h-hah take a shot off Undyne!” you ended with a slam of your shot glass on the table. Alphys turned even more red as Undyne let out an ‘ooooo!’. You were practically falling out of your chair with laughter at how fast Undyne unzipped her onesie half way, showing her bandeau and laying on the table. You both erupted in hoots when she finally took the shot off of her.

Alphys then dared Undyne to take three shots and attempt to do a cartwheel which of course she accepted, knocking over a lamp in the process. You finally agreed to do a dare and they both whispered to each other, giggling uncontrollably. “O-okay! W-we dare you to-“ more laughter, “to take a few shots and steal a pair of Sans’ underwear” she sputtered out, both of them turning red from laughter. You swallowed, man, this was a bad idea. You hesitantly took three more shots, earning hoots from both of them after each.

“A-all right b-but what if he d-doesn’t have any” you stammered, sloppily pulling your boots on. Undyne cackled, “THEN B-BRING US SHORTS” you snorted at that, pulling your jacket on as quickly as you could without throwing off your balance. You gripped the door, stepping out into the cold. “O-Okay bye guysss!” you slurred, setting off toward his house with their laughter following you. You stumbled your way over to the house, hoping the front door was unlocked. You stepped as sneakily as you could up to the door, trying the handle to find it unlocked. You gave a silent and low fist pump before stepping into the house as quietly as you could.

It was dark and quiet inside, glancing at the time on the stove you saw it was almost midnight. That explained it. You were careful not to step on anything, being as sneaky as you could while so drunk. You got the bright idea to take your boots off to be quieter. They quietly thunked to the floor and you padded upstairs to his room. Trying the handle, you thought it was locked at first but it must have just been hard to turn. You slowly opened the door, careful not to open it farther than you needed.

Sans looked like he was sleeping, getting closer you saw he was clutching his phone probably waiting for a text. _Aw, how cute._ You resisted the urge to lay down with him and returned to your mission. _Where the fuck would he keep underwear?_ If he even wore the stuff. You tip toed over to the dresser, figuring that was a good place to start. You shifted through the pile of unfolded clothes, finding a pair of boxer shorts. “Bingo” you whispered, a sloppy smile coming over your features.

You heard Sans shifting and you panicked, making your way to the door as quickly as you could. Looking back you saw him roll over and mumble something. Curious, you moved away from the door to get closer. He was sweating, clutching his bed sheets and mumbling your name between panting. You froze, was he having a nightmare? _**Shit.**_ _This wasn’t part of the plan._ You dropped the boxers, moving onto the mattress to pry his hands away from the sheets. He whimpered and you felt him shaking in your hands. It broke your heart.

You whispered a few slurred ‘shh’ and ran your thumb over his cheekbone, moving him to lay in your lap in an attempt to calm him down. You shook his shoulder as gently as you could, feeling him shaking slightly less in your lap. He woke with a start, eye glowing blue as he sat up and suddenly you couldn’t breathe. He had his hand held up, choking you with his magic like some Darth Vader shit. _He was going to get punched so hard._ You tried to pull on the blue force holding you to no avail.

“S-Sans” you gasped out, tears beginning to roll down your cheeks at the lack of air. “ **D i r t y  b r o t h e r  k i l l e r** ” he growled, squeezing a little tighter with his magic, making you choke out a whimper. He seemed to respond to this, eye flickering slightly as the hold around your throat ceased. You coughed harshly, gasping for air with a hand to your sore throat. “__-______?” he whispered as you took in huge gulps of air. Looking up at him, the blue in his socket had subsided, leaving an expression ridden with guilt.

You tried to hold back the tears but drunk you wasn’t having any of that. They sprung forward as you rubbed your neck, Sans’ expression turning hurt when you instinctively winced and backed away from his offer of a hug. “______, I’m… I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have- I didn’t mean to-“ he shook his head at himself angrily. You shook your head weakly, the alcohol and sudden choking making your head spin. “N-not your fault” you stammered out, wiping your face with the back of your hand.

He breathed a sigh of relief, coming closer to rub your arm. “C-can I see?” he asked, hand poised close to your neck. You nodded, adjusting your head slowly to let him see your neck. The hand rubbing your arm gripped it a little tighter and you heard him make a noise between a gasp and a growl of disgust. He brought his hand to the tender flesh of your neck, warming the skin with his bones to get rid of the soreness. You melted into his touch, sighing into his hold.

“Do Undyne and Alphys know you’re here?” he asked quietly and you nodded lazily, “was supposed t-to get your b-boxers” you ended with a breathy laugh. He seemed somewhat amused by this, “Bud, are you drunk?” You nodded again, giving him a sloppy wink which made him chuckle a little. He stopped rubbing your neck and got up to grab something out of the dresser. He came back to the mattress, handing you what looked like a piece of candy. “Here, eat this” he directed and you unwrapped the candy, looking up at him curiously. “Just trust me” he mumbled. You popped the candy into your mouth and the flavor exploded into a tingling buzz that continued down your throat.

He chuckled at your surprised expression, “That’ll fix your neck, you should get back to them before they think you went missing.” He suggested, watching you with a wary expression. You hummed, he was probably right but what about his nightmare? “A-are you okidokie?” You pondered, resting a hand on his arm. He laughed at your word choice, running a hand down his skull. “Yeah babe, I’m okidokie. Thanks for waking me up” he ended with a soft smile, leaning over to press a tingling kiss to your cheek. You raised a hand to your cheek with a crooked smile.

“I really l-like you” you blurted with a sloppy smile, bumping him with your shoulder. His grin grew and you felt your cheeks start to burn more than they already were. “I like you too, Bud.” He murmured, taking your hand to rub his thumb over your knuckles. Your throat was already feeling better from the magic candy. You leaned over to give him a kiss, losing your balance and falling into his lap with a drunken giggle. He laughed, “All right Babe, I’ll take you back to Undyne’s house.” You whined at him, wrapping your arms around his middle in protest.

You felt his laugh reverberate through his bones as he ran his phalanges through your hair. “C’mon cutie, you can go watch anime with them” he reasoned, pulling gently on your arms. You grunted, sitting up and grabbing the boxers you came for, offering your other hand to him. He smiled genuinely, taking your hand and shifting you both onto her couch. You heard a shocked shriek, laughing when you turned to find Undyne for some reason splayed on the floor and Alphys on the couch, obviously flustered from being caught making out.

You laughed at their red faced expressions, turning to see Sans with a shit-eating grin. “SAAAAANS!” Undyne yelled in his direction. “Well, that’s my cue” he blurted, pressing a quick peck to your cheek before disappearing. You fell back into the couch, overcome with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^ Follow this gosh darn diddly dang Tumblr for hecks sake! ^


	41. Abominations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAYYYYY Don't forget I'm doing an hour of truth today on the Tumblr for this fic!  
> It's gonna be at around 5 or 6 central time! WOOOO!  
> I'm pumped. fill that ask box.  
> the link for the tumblr is at the bottom as per usual!

The anime marathon ended up going far into the night, Undyne and Alphys crying at certain episodes and shrieking at others. You just laughed at their reactions since you had already seen it all. Sans texted you not long after he left, apologizing again. Him choking you wasn’t exactly pleasant or what you were expecting but you knew he had no control over that. You texted him back saying it was all right and asking if he wanted to talk about it. You hoped he understood you through your drunken texting. Even so, he said he was fine and wouldn’t budge. You really wished he would talk to you but you weren’t one to press… even though he nearly strangled you. You continued to watch anime with the girls, eventually falling asleep in a blanket burrito on the floor.

Undyne woke you early for breakfast, thankfully whispering for sake of your pounding headache. She made tea and you grabbed a toasty bagel to butter it. Alphys was sitting over a steaming cup of tea, sipping every so often and looking miserable. Undyne was playing the night off as if she hadn’t drank an entire handle by herself. You brought your mug and bagel to the table, sitting across from Undyne and nodding to Alphys as a ‘good morning’. You hoped your anxiety would stay calm as you reminded yourself of your sister arriving today.

“So, punk, are you coming to Toriel’s Christmas party?” she mused, taking a bite of oatmeal. You had completely forgot about Christmas approaching. “Uh I didn’t know she was having a party?” you asked, sipping on your tea. Ah, much better. The headache was starting to fade on the first sip. She nodded, “s’on Christmas, everyone is going. Do you know what you’re getting Sans for Christmas?” You blinked at her, _shit_. “I kinda forgot about Christmas coming up… I’ll have to go shopping soon I guess” you mumbled between bites of bagel.

After finishing your breakfast, your hangover was practically gone. You thanked them for letting you come over and headed home, knowing full well you had a lot of cleaning ahead. You parked the bike in the garage, covering it in a sheet that you had folded in the corner in case it snowed again. You snickered to yourself at the thought of your sister getting caught in a snow storm. _Oh no! I guess you’ll have to go back home!_ Making it up to your apartment, you checked your phone to see a good morning text from Sans. Smiling to yourself, you sent back your own.

You figured you’d get started right away with the revamping of everything for your sister. You decided the other day that you were going to change your hair back to silver since it was less ‘obnoxious’ as she would call it. You slumped into the bathroom to strip your hair of color, covering it in silver dye once again. While the dye was taking, you washed the dishes and listened to music in an attempt to calm the itch of anxiety in your gut.

After the dishes, you walked around with a trash bag to pick up any garbage or crumpled notes. You threw in a load of laundry and lit a few candles to make the place smell nice before hopping in the shower to wash out the dye. The silver came out nicely, only a few pieces at the ends were a very faint blue still which you didn’t mind. You got ready, making sure not to make your makeup too dark as you usually did. You pulled on a floral top and some old blue jeans, both of which you never wore anymore. Looking in the mirror, you sighed, you didn’t even look like yourself. _It’s only temporary._

You quickly cleaned the apartment, putting fresh sheets on the bed as you made it and scrubbing everything until it was sparkling. You got a text saying her plane had landed while you were folding laundry and you tried to ignore the panic that overtook your heartbeat. Shoving your headphones on, you folded and hung the laundry as quickly as you could in order to distract yourself. You looked over the apartment, making sure everything was spotless before sitting down on the futon to check your phone. She had sent another text about being at the apartment in about twenty minutes. Your leg started to bounce in anticipation as your palms began to sweat.

You noticed Sans had texted, asking if your sister was arriving soon. You shakily texted back, saying she would be here pretty soon. Your stomach twisted further and you swallowed, gripping your forehead in your hand. _Calm down! You can’t have a fucking panic attack right now!_ You took a deep breath even though you knew it wouldn’t help. You felt a hand touch your leg and you jumped with a squeak. Looking up you saw it was Sans giving you a sheepish smile. _Oh no._

“Sans! Y-you cannot be here right now, she’ll be here any minute!” You hissed, almost afraid she would hear you from wherever she was. You frantically glanced between him and the door and he held his hands up in defense. “I just wanna introduce myself…” he trailed off, giving you a weird look for a second, “why do you look so different?” he asked but you ignored it with the shake of your head. “I’ll introduce you another time, please! I need you to go, I’m gonna have a major fucking freak out” you rushed out nervously. “All right, all right. Text me if you need me, babe” he said, kissing your cheek and disappearing.

Not a second later you heard a knock at the door and your heart sank. You shakily stood up, giving yourself one last look over as you pasted on a fake smile before moving to unlock the door. “SIS!” she squealed, practically jumping on you. She looked the same as ever, similar to you in the face area and slightly taller than you. She still had bright blond waves falling to her shoulders with a fake tan covering her skin. She was wearing a Northface and Uggs, ripped blue jeans hugging her legs tightly. If you had an opposite, it would be Kayla. You forced yourself not to cringe away from her. You realized her loud gushing and hugs were so much different than Papyrus’ similar ones, hers were just so… fake. “Heh, Hey Sis” you managed to get out through gritted teeth. Looking over her shoulder, you spied the boyfriend.

He was a bit taller than you, probably six foot at the least. He had a crew cut and was overly muscular… almost concerningly so. He had a tacky affliction shirt on, the kind with rhinestones. He was smirking at the scene in front of him, hands in both pockets. You weren’t usually one for judging by looks but _holy shit can your sister pick them._ She finally released you from the uncomfortable hug to giggle, “Oh how rude’a me!” she twanged. _Oh hell no, did she develop an accent from being down there?_ You cringed mentally at the thought of listening to a most likely fake southern accent for the few days she was here.

“This is my boyfriend, Ryan” she exclaimed, grabbing his hand possessively. You froze. She had to be fucking joking. You suddenly felt like you couldn’t breathe. “w-what?” you heard yourself wheeze out. She giggled, “Yeah! We’ve been dating for ‘bout six months now! Ain’t that right, baby?” Your brain was struggling to keep up with the situation in front of you. He let out a deep laugh, “Got that right, baby doll.” She smiled at him before turning to you, “Well, aren’t ya gonna let us in, Sis? It’s rude to keep people waiting! ‘specially your sister of all people!” she chastised, putting her hand on her hip.

You gritted your teeth, stepping to the side to let them in without a word. She strutted into the apartment with purpose, gasping at the sight of the apartment. You closed the door behind… Ryan and followed a ways back, rubbing your arm nervously. Just thinking the name made you feel gross. “It’s so much cleaner than last time! Great job on cleaning up, Sis!” she smiled at you, “Still just as small as last time though” she tutted, inspecting the apartment. The boyfriend (you refused to call him that in your mind), was looking around the apartment in a similar manner, opening a cabinet in the kitchen and laughing at your batman plates. You sighed when she saw and erupted in a giggling fit.

This went on for a bit, your sister making fun of different parts of your apartment and her boyfriend making random comments. You felt your stomach churning in anger but you knew better than to say anything to her. She had moved to your bedroom and was now talking about how your glow in the dark stars were childish. “Do you even have a life?” she laughed, “How long did this mural take you anyway? Honey, you need some friends or even a boyfriend.” She advised with a sickly sweet voice.

“I have friends and a boyfriend” you told her in a monotone voice, you had become numb from the experience since they left the kitchen. She brightened at this, “Oh! Well, why didn’t you say something, silly billy! Let’s meet ‘em!” You swallowed, “They’re monsters” Her fake smile faltered for a moment, “Now why would you be hanging around monsters, girlie?” she asked, there was something in the tone of her voice that you couldn’t quite place. You shrugged, “They’re really nice to me” She laughed at this, “Sweetheart, don’t you know that monsters are abominations?” she explained, putting her hands on her hips. You noticed the boyfriend had stiffened at the mention of monsters and suddenly you were unsure about this.

“Well, if you’re going to meet the people I care about, I figured you should know that they’re monsters. Not abominations.” You retorted, hoping to match her hidden venom. She seemed taken aback by this, placing a hand on her chest as if she was offended. “Honey, I am just lookin’ after my baby sister. Those monsters are dangerous creatures and they cannot be trusted. But if they are in your life, I do wanna meet ‘em. To make sure you’re safe, of course.” She said with a fake smile, turning to her boyfriend. “Ain’t that right, darlin’?” she asked, receiving a short nod in response. “See?” she reasoned, moving closer to give you another hug.

You just let her hug you, better to get this shit over with so she can disappear for another year. “All right… I’ll call them” you said quietly and she squealed, giving your arm a squeeze. You told her to wait in the living room so you could call them and you closed the door to your bedroom. You called Sans first, explaining to him what happened, trying your best not to cry from the pent up anger. He attempted to calm you down and told you that he would bring Paps along. You both figured that going to a human bar was probably the best bet and decided on one that he knew was monster friendly. You repeated the process with Undyne and Alphys, electing to leave Toriel and Frisk out of it in case it became uncomfortable.

After letting everyone in on the plan, you took a deep breath before opening the door to tell your sister. Walking into the living room, you saw her snooping around your desk. “Hey!” you called, startling her. “Leave my desk alone” you ended quieter, walking over to take the papers from her. “I was only curious, Darlin’” she explained, sauntering back over to the couch to sit with her boyfriend. You put the notes back in their spots and turned to her with a sigh. “We’re all meeting at a bar in the city at seven, you should probably go get ready. I’ll text you the information.” You explained shortly. She popped out of her seat, “I am just so excited to meet the uh… friends my baby sister made!” you forced back an eye roll as she pulled her boyfriend out of his seat.

You watched her pull the boyfriend by the arm all the way out the door, you following her the whole way. “See ya soon!” she sing songed and you flashed a fake smile before slamming the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^HECK YEA ask me questions tonight at 5 or 6 central time!!!^  
> Things to know:  
> You can do anon  
> If it is spoilery, I will let you know  
> I have to answer truthfully  
> aaaand it can be personal or about the fic! : D


	42. The Strongest Whiskey You Have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooo lord, so I was informed that every time someone new speaks there's supposed to be a new paragraph...  
> I got all A's in English okay, I feel like a fraud lmao  
> either way the chapters will start to look different now, I'll fix the other ones later.  
> Enjoy ~

You had screamed into the couch pillows until Sans arrived, crouching next to the futon to pet your hair. When you finally lifted your head from the cushions, he looked almost amused. “What” you muttered, moving to sit up.

He shook his head, “Nothin’ just didn’t know you could scream for so long” he explained with a light laugh.

You rolled your eyes, “She was such a bitch the whole time, making you guys sound like demons or some bullshit. She even made fun of my batman plates.” You stood and walked over to your closet to find an outfit for the bar, Sans failing at holding back his laughter as he trailed behind you slowly.

You sorted through the hangers angrily, looking for something that wasn’t… dark. “So is that why you… dyed your hair and dressed all different?” he asked, leaning against the door frame. You paused in your sorting to look at him, he was staring at his feet and looked almost… hurt.

“Sans, I’m not ashamed of monsters.” You said quietly, surprised that you even had to say the words. He took a breath, still avoiding your eyes. You could tell he had been thinking about this a bit by how stiff he was. You abandoned the hangers and moved closer to him. He didn’t move, flinch, shift, anything. He kept his hands in his pockets, staring at his shoes.

You bit your lip, did you upset him? “Sans…?” he didn’t respond, still as stiff as ever. “I-I changed all this so she wouldn’t give me so much shit. I’m not ashamed to be with you or be friends with any of you guys. I tried to stick up for monsters even when my mind was screaming at me not to say anything to her. I’m struggling as it is to deal with all the shit she said to me. You can’t shut me out… please. I n-need you” your voice cracked at the end, catching his attention. You felt the burning sensation in your eyes as he looked down at you. His expression shifted to concern in less than a second as he pulled you into a hug.

You sniffled, fighting back tears when he started to rub your back. “I’m sorry, I’m just… being suspicious of the wrong person, I guess” he mumbled, giving your head a tingling peck. You pressed a quick kiss to the section of clavicle sticking out of his shirt in response and suddenly you felt him stiffen before relaxing again. You smirked to yourself, _so it is a weakness_. He pet your hair a little before easing you away from his chest to press a tingling kiss to your lips. It ended too soon, Sans pulled away to smile softly at you. “Pick out your outfit, babe, I’ll be on the futon.” He said softly, rubbing your arm and you nodded in acknowledgement before turning back to the hangers.

You finally decided on a burgundy blouse to wear even though it was a little dark, it was one of your few shirts that were nicer. You strolled into the living room to find Sans slouching on the couch, feet on the table, watching American Horror Story. You sat on the end of the futon and gave Sans a quick peck on the cheek before turning back to your shirt. You lifted off the floral one and righted your bandeau before pulling on the burgundy shirt. Throwing your other shirt toward your room, you turned back to see someone getting murdered on the television.

You made a ‘bleh’ sound before looking to Sans and finding him more blue and covered in sweat than you’d ever seen him. You tried not to laugh at his expression, “You okay?” He nodded slowly and you heard him swallow as he looked straight ahead at the television. Your brows furrowed, “Uh, you sure?”

He cleared his throat, “Heh yeah n-never better.” You shrugged to yourself, he was just being weird again. “I’m gonna go grab Papyrus, I’ll be right back!” he squeaked, disappearing suddenly. You huffed and picked up your phone to text Kayla with the information.

It didn’t take long for Sans to bring Papyrus over, he was back within a few minutes. Pap immediately shrieked praise over your apartment, making you feel better about what Kayla had said. He especially loved your small bookcase filled with Disney movies and astronomy books. “HUMAN, YOUR HOME IS QUITE LOV-OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT IS HAPPENING ON THE TELEVISION?!” he yelped, covering his eyes with a gloved hand. You looked over to see that someone was being murdered again and you muttered a curse before going to find the remote. You heard a snap and the TV flicked off immediately, turning around you saw that Sans was the culprit.

“Maybe we should get going to dinner” he suggested, patting Pap’s shoulder. You nodded in agreement, grabbing your old as fuck purse instead of your backpack and jacket.

“Are we taking my bike? Because I don’t know if we’ll all fit on it” you joked, pulling on your boots.

“THE HUMAN IS RIGHT, SANS! WILL YOU BE TELEPORTING US? TO BE QUITE HONEST I FIND THE MOTORCYCLE TO BE FRIGHTENING!” he explained, wringing his hands.

You cocked an eyebrow at him, “But Paps I thought you weren’t afraid of anything”

He laughed a little nervously, “I MEAN… OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING! NYEH HEH EH!” he posed valiantly before scooping (a laughing) you up and standing near Sans.

Sans gripped Papyrus’ arm and within a blink you were a block down the street from the bar. Pap set you down and you began to walk. “SO, _______?” he began, leaning in closer to whisper “I hear your sister is not fond of monsters, is that so?”

You bit your lip, “Uh yeah, Pap… Don’t take it personally. She’s just a mean person, don’t take anything she says to heart” you advised, putting a hand on his arm.

He nodded, “DO NOT WORRY, FRIEND! I WILL HELP HER SEE THE GOOD IN MONSTERS!” You smiled weakly at his enthusiasm, locking worried eyes with Sans for a moment.

The entrance of the tavern came up, bright neon lights decorating the front of the building. Undyne and Alphys were standing in front of the doors, waving down the street to your group. It was when you got closer that you noticed all of your friends had calmed down their looks. Undyne’s usual punk look was softened by a dark blue tee shirt and blue jeans with flats. Alphys’ usual kawaii inspired looks were dumbed down to a plain dress and sandals. Papyrus’ usual crop top and cut off shorts were exchanged for a pair of distressed jeans and a v-neck tee. Even Sans tied his shoes.

While you appreciated your friends going to such lengths to appease your sister, it made you feel… _uncomfortable._ Part of the reason you loved hanging out with them so much was because they were so different. You shoved down the frustration and anger you had building up from the idea of your sister changing your friends along with you as stepped into the bar. _It’s only temporary._ It was a typical bar for a Thursday night, not many people and some music playing over the speakers. You found Kayla quickly, she waved frantically over to you as if you wouldn’t have found them in the mostly empty tavern.

You saw a look of disgust cross her face momentarily before she flashed your group of friends a smile. “Hey y’all!” she crooned with a wave.

You took a deep breath, “Ah, this is Papyrus” you jutted your thumb behind you to the tall skeleton who let out a ‘nyeh!’. “This is Undyne… and Alphys” you explained, pointing to the fish-monster who Alphys seemed to be all but hiding behind as she flexed. You took another gulp of air, “And this is Sans… my boyfriend” You peeked over to see him simply wave lazily. You’d have to thank him later for pulling out all the stops.

Kayla cleared her throat, “Well, aren’t y’all just… darlin’!” You sighed, at least she didn’t say anything outright rude. You motioned for them to slide in the booth, Undyne taking the spot next to Kayla’s boyfriend with Alphys on her other side. Papyrus slid in next to Alph and you took the opportunity to sit in between the brothers. You felt slightly calmer… safer next to both of them. Your friends were uncharacteristically quiet and it was worsening your anxiety. Your hands felt clammy and you rubbed them on your pants to try and dry them, you weren’t even sure if you could eat dinner with how much your stomach was turning.

You tried to focus on your menu but when you looked up you saw Kayla looking pointedly at you. She blinked a few times and her fake smile was back, “I’m sorry, my sister must be having a rude streak today! I’m Kayla and this is my boyfriend, Ryan” You stiffened, forcing yourself to take deep breaths as you burned a hole into your menu with your eyes. You felt a warm hand on your thigh and you looked in your peripheral to see Sans sending you a look that said ‘are you serious?’ and ‘it’ll be okay’ all at once. This didn’t seem to calm you down at all, you barely heard Pap and them say anything back to her as she kept talking about Ryan. Every time she said his name it was like another punch to the gut.

You realized you were gripping the table hard enough for your knuckles to turn white when you felt Sans tugging on your arm. “Oh, Sis! What’s wrong?”

“She looks like she’s gonna knock someone out” her boyfriend chuckled, watching you with an amused look. _Oh fuck, are you kidding me? Get a grip and quick!_

“Nothing” you muttered through gritted teeth, gripping the menu tightly. The waitress came around for drinks and Sans tried to order you water. **HA** , was that a joke. “Give me the strongest whiskey you have” you said, looking at the waitress with the most serious look you could manage. She nodded and scribbled down on her paper. Sans watched you nervously, still attempting to calm you with his warm hand on your thigh but it was past that.

After the waitress took the drink orders, Kayla turned back to you with a sigh. “_______, you should really drink more ladylike drinks. Whiskey is for old men.” She advised, nodding in agreement with herself.

You just clenched your jaw tighter. “Are you sure you’re all right?” she asked, raising a brow.

You sighed heavily, “Kayla, I’m fine. Drop it.” Your friends were all sending you worried looks now and it was raising your anxiety by the minute. _Why the fuck were you the center of attention right now?_

She narrowed her eyes at you, “Is it because my boyfriend’s name is Ryan?”

You froze, still gripping the menu. “Kayla. Drop it.” You nearly hissed across the table.

She clucked her tongue, “I don’t see what the big deal is, he’s been dead for what? A year now? Plus, you got a new _monster_ boyfriend. Seems you moved on.” You couldn’t move. You stared at the menu, feeling your heart beating out of your chest in your eardrums as your breathing basically stopped. Sans was gripping your arm now, you could tell he was angry by the way his magic was humming through your arm. Whether it was to keep you from attacking them or him, you weren’t sure.

You heard Undyne say a quiet “What?” and Papyrus put a hand gently on your shoulder.

You couldn’t take it anymore. You couldn’t do it. “Fuck you, Kayla.” You said in a calmer voice that you weren’t sure was yours. Her eyes flitted to you, yeah, it was your voice.

“Excuse me?” she placed a hand on her chest, pretending to be offended again.

You sucked in a breath, leaning slightly forward. “Fuck. You.” You enunciated each word, practically spitting them at her.

“Hey, maybe you should be more respectful to your big sister.” The boyfriend added in, trying to look tough. Too bad you weren’t scared of him.

“No, I’ve been _respectful_ to her for too fucking long.” You turned back to her, she almost looked scared. _**Good.**_ ”Kayla, you. Are. A. bitch. You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to say that to you. You only come around once a year because of some bullshit promise you made Mom. And I would change myself so you wouldn’t give me so much shit every time you decided to pay a visit. Well, don’t bother anymore, tonight was the last straw. I cannot believe you would bring him up that way, in front of my friends, no less. My _monster_ friends have been nicer to me in the two months I’ve known them than you have in your entire life. You don’t like monsters? Cool, bounce your bigoted ass out of here and don’t come back.” You spat, now standing in your seat.

There was a long and awkward silence of you just glaring at your sister. Her boyfriend scoffed, “We had a feelin’ you were one’a those monster fuckers anyways” Papyrus gasped at this and you instinctively put your hand in front of Sans. You didn’t need to look to know his magic was flaring up, there was a slight static feel around your hand. The boyfriend shook his head and slid out of the booth, offering a hand to your sister. “C’mon baby, let’s beat it” She was still staring at you, shocked at your outburst.

“Yeah, Sis, better beat it” you mocked and she shook her head.

“Is this really what you want, ______?” she asked quietly.

You laughed a little, “Get the fuck out and take _Ryan_ with you”

She sighed, “You’ll regret this” she said quietly, taking his hand and they both walked to the exit. You watched them until they left, letting out a breath.

“HOLY SHIT, PUNK!” Undyne laughed, slapping her knee. You laughed shakily, lowering yourself back into your seat. Papyrus was laughing with Undyne as he patted your back. Sans tangled his hand with yours and you looked over to see him smiling softly at you with a hint of worry in his features. You realized your hands were shaking.

“Well, uh since we’re here… let’s eat?” you offered, picking up the menu again to actually read it. Alphys was red faced still from your outburst and you smiled sheepishly at her to which she responded with a genuine smile. Papyrus asked you if they would make him spaghetti and you told him you would ask. Undyne ordered a round of drinks for everyone besides Pap and Sans since he was the ‘designated driver’. You felt your anxiety and fear melt away into genuine happiness as your friends were allowed to be themselves again. The feeling of being with your friends _as they are_ filled you with Determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> This Tumblr doesn't have any bitchy sisters, you could follow it^


	43. Ready Freddy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WEEKEND'S CHAPTERS ARE GONNA BE LIT  
> lol I'll be updating the tags on Saturday! WOOO!

The next week flew by quickly, Kayla hadn’t bothered you after the night in the bar so you assumed she flew back to whatever hole she crawled out of. Emilie was disappointed that you cancelled the triple date but understood nonetheless and said she’d be up for it anytime. The preserve had been having classes every other day in a last ditch effort to boost ticket sales, meaning you had barely any free time. The free time you did have was spent working on Christmas presents or shopping for them. In your down time at work you had been checking the internet and your books for any information about the void. You had a feeling you were getting close to a breakthrough but you couldn’t figure out the missing piece. It had all been so exhausting with your nightmares keeping you up. You hadn’t even seen Sans in a few days, you were so swamped with shit to do. It was making you a wreck.

So, here you are, barely put together and running on three energy drinks at work. You had broken down this morning in the shower from sheer stress and you weren’t sure how long you could keep it up. Emilie commented on your dark circles and overall rundown look but you just waved her off. You had been teaching two classes a day every other day and when you weren’t teaching, you were running the ticket booth or helping Emilie with another class. You were stacking boxes of art supplies in the office when you heard someone tapping the bell on the ticket booth counter.

You turned to squint out the booth with a sigh and saw Sans leaning lazily against the wooden counter. Your mouth twitched at the edges, threatening to become a smile. Making your way over, you hopped onto the stool, swiveling slightly. “Heya babs” he greeted, giving you a lazy grin.

“Heeyyy Skels” you replied, resting your chin on both hands. “Whatchya need?” He grinned a little wider, breathing a sigh.

“Oh, nothing. Just wanted to see my girl…” he trailed off, pulling a hand up to reveal a small bouquet of roses.

You gasped, sitting up straight. “No way!” you beamed, taking the flowers from him. You couldn’t stop the smile that came when your heart warmed at the sight. You took a whiff of the roses, setting them on the counter. “Thank you” you mumbled, face now on fire. He nodded, watching you fidget with the petals, an adoring look plastered on his skull as he cleared his throat.

“And tonight is date night, no arguments” he stated, a firm tone to his voice. Figuring that you could just work on presents later, you decided that a date night could be in order.

You felt a mischievous smile play on your features, “None at all?”

He laughed lightly, “Not for our anniversary, love.”

You scrunched your eyebrows together… anniversary? You did the math in your head quickly, hoping he wouldn’t notice. It had been a month since your first date, holy shit. You bit your lip, “Right! Anniversary! Tonight! Can’t wait!” you blurted, smiling as genuinely as you could.

 He snorted, “You’re cute when you’re flustered” you fidgeted with the rose petals, muttering the same. “Sorry, what was that? Speak up, Babe, I can’t hear you” he mused, a shit eating grin forming quickly.

You narrowed your eyes at him before turning your head behind you, “What was that, Emilie? You need help with something? Oh, I’ll be right there!” you called, turning back to Sans. “Unfortunately, I gotta go! I’ll see you tonight!” you blurted, nearly falling off the stool in an attempt to leave quickly.

You could hear him laughing behind you before it abruptly cut short, signaling his teleporting. You shook your head, leaning down to smell the roses again. They were so nice, _he_ was so nice. So thoughtful, so caring, so funny… You shook your head to clear the thoughts. _You’re falling way too fast. He’s only trying to take advantage of you. He’ll leave you when you least expect it._ **_You’ll be all alone again._** You grunted, rubbing your temple to try and coax the negativity away.

You worked through the rest of the day as normal, saying goodbye to Emilie before grabbing your things. Your energy drinks were wearing off faster than you expected, making you feel achey and groggy. You drove home, trying your best to relax on the bike. The climb up the stairs to the apartment was pulling a multitude of curses out of your mouth. Finally making it into the apartment, you just dropped everything on the floor with an exaggerated sigh before face planting into the futon. _Fuck_ , was this comfy.

You groaned when you felt your phone vibrating in your pocket. Picking it up, you squinted at the screen to see a text from Sans saying to check in your room when you got home. You scrunched your eyebrows, dragging yourself up into a standing position. “Why the hell…” you mumbled, shuffling into the room. Coming closer to the bed you saw that he had laid out one of your comfy dresses with a note that said ‘no boots’ and a scribbled ‘Sans’ under it. You tried to fight the smile that came but you were no match. Slipping into the dress, you shoved your Vans on. He did say no boots… but nothing about these. You snickered manically to yourself before plopping on the futon to wait for him.

You were shaken awake in what seemed like minutes, you were still sitting straight up with your arms crossed. Sans pressed a tingly kiss to your cheek before running a few phalanges along your jaw. “Hey, _lazybones_ ” he mused, grin widening when you nuzzled into his hand.

“Hey, Sansy” you rasped, giving a tired smile. In your dreamy state you saw that he was wearing his same get up as usual. Why the hell did you have to wear a dress then?! You yawned, shifting his hand more onto your cheek.

His grin faltered for a moment, “Babe… if you’re too tired, we don’t have to go out.” You looked up at him to see that he had a concerned look hiding in his expression.

“No, no! I’m fine, just a little sleepy is all” you assured him, making your smile more genuine.

His smile became crooked and you couldn’t tell if he believed you or not. “If you say so” he replied, helping you to stand from the futon. He handed you your jacket, glancing at your shoe choice with an amused look.

“So… where are we going?” You watched his grin grow again as he winked. So was that a ‘not telling’ or what?

He held out a hand for you, “Ready freddy?”

You snorted, “All right, Scooby Doo.” Placing your hand in his, you nearly missed his snicker before you shifted away. Opening your eyes you saw the parking lot of your apartment building. You scrunched your eyebrows together and gave Sans a look.

“We’re uh, gonna take Undyne’s Jeep” he answered your unspoken question, unlocking the vehicle. You didn’t even know he could drive much less if he had a license. Climbing into the cabin you noticed the faint ocean smell and rugged interior. She had put the doors back onto the sides for winter and it made you feel like you were in an army truck. Looking behind you, you noticed the back two seats were taken out as well, a pile of stuff covered by a blanket near the front seats.

You rubbed your hands together, it had become even colder somehow since you left work. You could see your breath coming out in smoky tufts as Sans started the Jeep. He glanced over at you shivering and offered you his hand. You slipped your hand into his and immediately felt warmth wash over you. The heat radiated off his bones and soon enough you had both hands wrapped around his as he pulled out of the parking lot.

For a while you didn’t even care where you were headed, you were just content to be curled up in the passenger seat next to him. He turned on the radio not long after leaving and you had surprised yourself by quietly singing in the seat next to him. You hummed the instrumentals, tracing the bones in his hand while he drove. It was a weird feeling, being comfortable with him. Unfamiliar, at least. “Your voice is so beautiful” he murmured and you felt your face begin to burn as you looked up at him with a sheepish smile. He didn’t take his eyes off the road, squeezing your hand a little as his crooked smile became soft and you knew it was for you.

Your emotions warred inside of you, you were so unsure of yourself. But he was always so sure about everything, so calm and collected. Like he already knew what was going to happen and he didn’t need to fret over the outcome. You wished for a moment that it could be that simple for you but then you remembered the resets he talked about. Maybe his whole outlook was just a different version of your ‘fuck it, yolo’ moments. You wondered if that made you weaker somehow, less put together. Hell, you knew you were a mess. Maybe his mess was held more behind closed doors. You made a silent promise to yourself to help him clean up his mess.

Sans had become your rock and if you thought about it hard enough, you knew nothing would be the same without him. He had come out of nowhere and suddenly there was so much… good in your life. Him and his brother and Undyne and Alphys and Toriel and Frisk and just everyone, all the monsters you had met. They were all wonderful and had touched your heart in different ways. Sans especially, staying with you through the night and taking care of you when you were sick and listening to your astronomy rants and just being overall perfect. Every time you saw him butterflies flew around in your stomach until you were in his arms again. It was the best you had felt in a long time even if you still had nightmares… and you were grateful for all of it.

Sans was finally pulling into a drive way of sorts and you sat up excitedly, peering out the window. It looked a little rundown but there was no mistaking that you were at a drive in. The tall screen towered above the mostly barren parking lot, littered with plug-in speakers and a few other cars. You were surprised that it was still open for the winter but then again it hadn’t snowed in a week or so. Everyone’s gotta make money somehow, you guess. You couldn’t even remember the last time you had been to a drive in. You turned around and pressed a quick kiss to his cheekbone with a smile. “This is super sweet, Sansy” you cooed, leaning on his arm. He turned a bright blue as he parked the car in a farther back middle spot.

You realized that the trunk was facing the screen and you wondered what he planned to do about the freezing cold. He brought your hand up to him, eye glowing faintly as he kissed your hand. “Can you close your eyes for a minute? I’ll tell you when to open them” he asked softly, brushing some hair from your face. You nodded, turning to face forward and cover your face with your hands. He pecked your cheek quickly before you heard the Jeep door open and close. All you could hear was the trunk door open and shuffling as you waited, listening to the radio and trying to figure out what he was doing.

“Uh all right, that should be good… you can open your eyes, Babs” You took your hands away and turned to look at the back. He had brought a shit ton of pillows and blankets, some Chinese takeout and candy. The mild nervousness you saw on his skull faded away when you nearly fell over the seats attempting to tackle him in a hug.

“This is awesome!” you squealed, peppering his skull in kisses. He laughed nervously, hugging you tighter. “Ugh, I’m starving.” You groaned, pulling away to grab the bag of takeout.

You ended up being burritoed in the blankets, laying against Sans’ side as you ate your food. The movie started just before you finished eating, coming through the speakers in the car. You snuggled closer to him, climbing into his lap to lean your burrito against him, nibbling on some gummies he brought. This was so perfect for how tired and stressed you were, you almost couldn’t believe it. You leaned up and pressed a kiss to his jaw, murmuring a ‘thank you’ before sinking back into your heap of blankets.

He wrapped his arms around you, cuddling you close as he returned your kiss with one of his own. “You’re welcome, Love” he mumbled into your hair, resting his skull against it. You sighed contentedly, trying your darnedest not to fall asleep. You froze when you felt light snoring coming from behind you. You tried to hold in a laugh, so much for not sleeping. Maybe he was really tired too? You had been texting back and forth even when you weren’t together, talking about random little things. Like how he hadn’t been sleeping well without you.

You learned that he liked to sleep with the sliding door slightly open when you weren’t with him because feeling the breeze from outside reminded him of where he was. You learned that he was working on combining magic with a certain formula in his lab to create a healing spell that was more effective for humans. You learned that he liked macaroni and cheese more than spaghetti but would never tell Papyrus. He would stay on the phone with you some nights until you fell asleep. You assumed that he would teleport to your room afterwards because somehow your phone always ended up on the charger.

It was the little things that he did and that you learned that made your heart squeeze when he held you close and whispered sweet nothings to you. It made you feel… whole again maybe. Not that you couldn’t handle yourself or be alone, it was just nice to have someone that cared so much at your back no matter what. You settled into his arms and let yourself melt into the heat radiating off of him. This was comfortable, safe, and… something else that you couldn’t quite put your finger on. He was yours and you were his… that was all that mattered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^Ayyyyy follow dis 'ere Tumblr for more'a my shitty somewhat like Sans accent


	44. Knots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheheheh

You woke still being held by Sans and you realized suddenly that maybe falling asleep at the drive-in wasn’t the greatest idea. The towering silver screen was dark and the lot was void of other cars, the employees had even left. You shivered, it was getting even colder from the lack of sun. You shifted in Sans’ lap, you could tell that he had stopped radiating heat a bit ago. You pulled your arm out of the blankets to shake his arm, “Sans… Sans, it’s time to wake up” you whispered, not wanting to scare him awake.

He stirred a little and you pressed a few kisses to his jaw and cheek bone. “Sansy, wake up” you cooed, running your fingers along his jaw. He groaned, finally opening his eye sockets sleepily. He blinked a few times, smiling softly at you before he noticed the lack of movie or other people.

“Aw shit, Babe. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sleep that long.” He mumbled, running a hand down his skull to wipe away the sleep.

You shook your head, “It’s all right, I fell asleep too.”

He crookedly smiled, “We’re just too good at sleeping, I bet we could even do it with our eyes closed.”

He winked and you groaned, shoving your face into the blankets. You could feel him rumble with laughter as he rubbed your back a little. “Hey babe, can I tell you a secret?” he mused and you lifted your head to look at him.

He had a mischievous smile but you were curious, “Yeah, what is it?” He motioned for you to come closer and he put a hand to the side of his skull as if to whisper. You moved your head so he could whisper into your ear and he leaned closer. Before you could question what was happening, he was peppering your cheek with tingling pecks.

You giggled, like a god damn school girl. You felt his smile widen at your laughter and he continued to shower your cheek in kisses before moving down your neck. He was holding you tightly in his grasp, tickling your neck with the little pecks. He gave you one last sloppy kiss on your neck, “You’re real cute” he whispered. You wondered if your face would break if you smiled any more. You turned and grabbed the sides of his skull to kiss him roughly. He had to put a hand behind himself to steady you both as he breathily laughed into the kiss.

When you pulled away, he had the most adoring smile you’d ever seen. He cupped your cheek, warm phalange running over your cheekbone. “Guess we should get home, huh?” he asked, grin faltering slightly.

You glanced at the empty lot and nodded a little sadly. “Uh would you wanna stay the night? I um miss you a lot” you mumbled, looking down to fidget with your hands. He traced your jaw line with his fingers, pulling your chin up to look at him.

“Yes, I’m gonna snuggle the shit out of you.” He stated, lifting your chin further to meet him in a kiss.

You felt a smile come back through the kiss, his hand moving from your chin to tangle in your hair. Your chest swirled with emotions, butterflies having another seizure in your stomach. He curled you closer, using his other hand to rub gently at your side. You wondered for a moment if his pseudo-lips were able to be touched like yours. Shifting slightly, you attempted to bite his manifested lip. It was weird and not like skin, but it worked. You were rewarded with a noise between a groan and a sigh as you felt his tongue try and slip into your mouth.

His hand gripped your hair tighter as his tongue explored your mouth. The hand on your side moved to your hip, grasping it strongly. It almost felt like he was struggling to hold back, placing your hand on his cheek you noticed he was sweating. He broke the kiss to trail small kisses down your cheek, turning to messy as he got to your neck. Your breath caught in your throat as he moved to your collarbone. You swallowed hoping your anxiety wouldn’t make a guest appearance. You almost didn’t realize you were panting until the hand on your hip ventured upwards under your jacket. If your face could be any redder you’d probably explode. A tinge of panic hit you for a moment and you pulled away, putting a hand to his chest.

He leaned away, searching your expression. “You okay?” he asked quietly, pulling his hand out of your hair to rest on your cheek. You took a deep breath, trying to sift through your emotions enough to say something.

“U-uh maybe we should um g-get home, it’s kinda cold out here” you muttered, side glancing the passenger seat. He looked a little crestfallen for a moment before pressing a small kiss to your cheek in understanding.

“Sure, hop in the front and we can get home” he said gently, rubbing your back with one hand and offering the other to help you up.

You smiled a little, at least he understood. At least he didn’t get angry or upset or hurt or confused. You climbed into the passenger seat and he climbed out of the trunk, closing the doors and plopping himself into the driver’s seat. He started the engine, tangling his other hand with yours before beginning the drive home. You bit your lip, trying to figure out if he was upset with you. Pulling your legs into the seat with you, you fidgeted with his hand.

He glanced over at you a few times, squeezing your hand or bringing it to him to brush his lips against the back of your hand. Each time you felt your heart warm a little more at the contact. When you finally pulled into the parking lot, your stomach was beginning to turn. What if things went too far tonight? He was looking at you like he wanted to eat you. _Jesus._ What if he didn’t want to stop? What if he tried to take advantage of you? Your skin crawled at the thought. You attempted to set your anxiety aside, this was Sans. He always listened, always backed off when you asked him to.

You climbed down from the Jeep, jumping when Sans was already at your side. “Holy shit, Sans!” you snapped, nearly falling against the vehicle. You put a hand to your chest in an effort to calm your now rapid breathing.

“m’sorry” he murmured, putting his hands back in his jacket pockets. He looked almost… hurt? You tensed, “No, I’m sorry. You just… scared me.” You mumbled, slamming the Jeep door closed before reaching for his hand. He gave you a wary smile, searching your expression before grabbing your hand and running a phalange over your knuckles.

One blink later, you were in the living room of your apartment. Letting go of his hand, you set down your bag and shrugged off your jacket. Kicking off your Vans, you saw Sans make his way into your bedroom. You felt dread hang over you, tears pricking your eyes. He seemed upset… what if you had hurt him? The thought made your gut twist. Suddenly feeling more anxiety than you had in days, you slowly forced yourself to walk into the bedroom.

You stopped at the door frame, peering into the room to find Sans sitting on the edge of the bed on his phone without his converse or jacket, both were thrown to the floor. You stepped into the room, trying your best to act casual as you went to change into pajamas. Sleeping in shorts and a t-shirt was normal with Sans now, you hadn’t felt as nervous about showing skin anymore. But did you want to show skin tonight? You stood in front of the pile of pajamas, trying to decide whether or not to wear shorts.

You were internally screaming at yourself on both sides, giving you a headache. You could wear shorts and pretend everything was fine, effectively making yourself uncomfortable or you could wear sweatpants and risk hurting his feelings when he noticed. You silently fought back tears, worrying that you had upset him enough to be different with you. _Would he be like Ryan?_   Your anxiety took over and you felt a few tears fall as your chest tightened. You muttered curses, picking up a pair of plaid shorts. You changed quickly, sniffling and taking deep breaths to get ahold of yourself. Wiping your face with the back of your hand and giving yourself a pep talk of sorts, you opened the closet door.

He was still on the edge of the bed, holding up his head with a hand while he did something on his phone. The screen was giving his skull a glow, making him seem even more tired than usual. You took one last deep breath before walking over to the bed. “Hey Babe” he greeted quietly, turning off his phone screen and setting it on the nightstand to face you.

You gave him a weak smile, “hey” you rasped out. You cleared your throat quickly, acting as if it was a weird occurrence. He reached for you and you let him take your hand, pulling you closer so he could hug your legs. He rested his head against your stomach and for a second you felt your heart flutter.

“That Christmas party at Tori’s house is this weekend, did you wanna go together?” he asked quietly, running his hands up and down the back of your legs. You laid a hand on his skull, brushing your fingers gently against the smooth bone, feeling the dents and scrapes there.

“Yeah, that sounds fun” you answered honestly, earning a hum from Sans. He released his hold on your legs, moving to pull you into bed by the waist. You relented, falling nearly on top of him in the process. You laughed lightly, loving how he could so easily wash away any doubts you had.

You pulled the blanket up, settling into the fluffy pillows. You peered up from under the blanket to see him watching you with a soft smile. You fought the automatic smile that forced its way onto your lips. “What?” you asked, feeling a slight blush come forward. He shook his head, scooting closer.

“You’re so beautiful” he whispered, moving a hand to hold your cheek gently. You smiled wider, nuzzling into his hand to kiss his palm. He leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips. It left your lips tingling as you felt his hand warm against your cheek.

“Hey Sans?” you whispered, “Could you do something for me?” He gave you a questioning look and you moved his hand to the back of your neck. “Can you just rub right here? It’s really sore and your heat feels nice on it.” You asked quietly, peering up at him to see him nod with a crooked smile. He pulled you to his chest, rubbing small circles into your neck muscles, the heat dissipating your aches. You whimpered at one spot, making him stop for a second before continuing. You wondered for a moment if Skeletons ever got sore muscles like humans.

“Babe? Do your bones ever get like… sore? Or achy?” you pondered aloud, feeling his hand trail to your shoulders.

 He seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding, “Sometimes they get kinda achy if I haven’t slept in a while or I’m really stressed out.”

You hummed in understanding, “Where do they ache?”

He shrugged, “uh it depends but usually the shoulder blades and spine but they’re real sensitive so-ahhhh!” he cut off as you trailed a finger along the visible vertebrae of his neck. He was gripping your shoulder a little tighter now, eye flickering blue.

You hid sheepishly in his shirt, trying to hide your smile. “You little-“ he started, running his hand up your neck to grip your hair. He crashed his lips into yours, more fervent than before. His other hand ran down your side, curving to lift your leg to his hip. You couldn’t stop the choked whimper that escaped your lips. If anything that just egged him on, moving to press his hand to your back under your shirt. He nibbled your lip, warmth seeping into your scalp from his hand. In your steamy state, you didn’t even think when you gripped his clavicle, eliciting a breathy moan from him.

Your head was swimming, nerves on fire as you melted under his touch. Your shirt was hiked up above your stomach, shorts riding up at this point. He was muttering something about you being soft among other breathy curses. Realizing his shirt was hiked as well, you took advantage of the opportunity, running a few fingers along the bone of his ribs. A sharp intake of air followed by a grunt later and he was on top of you. His one hand gripped your hair tightly while the other raked up your thighs. You realized he was getting extremely close to your shorts and a flicker of anxiety wiggled into your chest.

A ringtone sounded, causing both of you to freeze. He pulled away from your panting form to squint at the phone before groaning loudly. “W-who is it?” you breathed, trying to see from your position on the bed.

"Papyrus” he grumbled, climbing off the bed to grab the phone. “I’ll be right back” he mumbled, walking to the living room. You almost didn’t catch him mutter something along the lines of ‘cock blocking brother’ before he disappeared out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SUCH A TEASE HEHEHEHEH  
> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^follow this here Tumblr for more cock blocking brothers : D


	45. 45% Puns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ON SUNDAY   
> OH SHIT  
> THAT'S TOMORROW

You slumped back into the pillows to catch your breath, staring at the glow in the dark stars. Your fear ebbing away, you tried to sift through your emotions. Sans was trustworthy, he would never try to hurt you… right? Why were you so nervous? Why did you keep letting your emotions and anxiety take over? Why weren’t you stronger? Feeling a lump forming in your throat, you blinked back the threat of tears. You probably seemed like some babbling idiot with more issues than windows 8. Squeezing your eyes shut, you fought back the disgust you felt for yourself.

It wasn’t so much of guilt as it was… something else. You couldn’t quite put your finger on it but it made your gut twist and your chest feel tight. Sans sure had a way of making you feel things, wanted or not. You tried your best to take a deep breath but it came out shaken. The anger of feeling so weak bubbled to the surface and a tear slipped out. You roughly wiped it away and adjusted your shirt. Hearing Sans pad back into the bedroom, you decided to keep your eyes shut in fear more tears would fall.

He sighed, “Pap thought he heard a noise outside the house but it turned out to be a temmie” You remembered the vibrating monster that sometimes fell into the brothers’ yard, Papyrus always had a heart attack when he would find ‘temmie flakes’ spread across the lawn. The thought of such a scene would usually put a smile on your face but your small internal panic attack was preventing anything from happening. The mattress shifted slightly with the weight of Sans sitting down and you couldn’t help but tense.

You could hear your heart beating in your ears as he slinked into the bed, getting too close for comfort before he paused his shifting. “______? Are you all right?” he whispered, putting his hand on your arm gently. You swallowed and nodded quickly, attempting to seem fine. He sighed, “No, you’re not.” Amazing job, _______. Now he’s irritated that he has to deal with your bullshit again. He touched your cheek softly and it was only then that you realized you were crying. Taking in a shaken breath, you rubbed the tears away hurriedly.

“______, if you don’t want to do something… all you have to do is tell me” he murmured, retracting his hand into his lap. You blinked a few times to clear your vision before dragging yourself into a sitting position. You didn’t want to look at him, see the frustration you knew was there. You knew he was probably tired of doing this over and over. _Tired of you._ You couldn’t think of anything to say so you just nodded silently before starting to pick at your nails.

Sans watched you for a minute, you could feel his pin pricks on your hands while your face burned. “Please talk to me” he whispered, his tone pleading. Your heart ached at the sound and you forced yourself to look at him. The frustration was nowhere to be found, you only saw concern and sadness and maybe… pain? You bit your lip, quickly returning your gaze back to your lap.

 “I… I do… want to I mean, I just- I can’t-“ you stammered, flexing your hands in desperation for words. Tears were pricking the edges of your eyes again and your own frustration began to build.

“Are you- do you not want to-“ He sighed, “Are you unsure… because I’m a monster?” he asked quietly, looking away. You whipped your head up to look at him, his sockets were empty.

“No” you said firmly, voice not betraying you for once. His shoulders seemed to relax a little at your answer.

“Then what is it” he asked flatly. You breathed a sigh, looking down at your lap again. Your palms had gotten sweaty at some point, anxiety tightening your chest again. Trying to muster the courage to say something was taking longer than expected. _Say something, Damn it!_

He shifted, moving to take one of your hands. “Babe, tell me what’s bothering you. I want to understand.” He said honestly, rubbing your knuckles with his phalange that was now radiating heat.

You felt emotion swell in your chest at the thought of trying to explain, “I-I can’t… you’ll be disgusted by me” you whispered, squeezing your eyes shut again.

“_______, look at me.” He directed gently, tugging your chin up to meet him. You reluctantly opened your eyes to see him looking serious and determined.

“I could never and never will be disgusted by you. Whatever you need to talk about we can talk about, I won’t judge you or think less of you. I just want to understand. I want you and all the luggage that comes with you.” He explained, smile turning softer as he ended. He moved his hand to cup your cheek and you realized you were crying again as you covered his hand with yours. _**Jesus** , cool it with the water works._ He scooted closer, pulling you into his lap with an arm wrapped around your waist. He stroked your cheekbone slowly, peppering a few warm kisses to your cheek and head.

You had finally stopped crying again and the anxiety was slipping away. Sans shifted slightly, “Babe, what’s bothering you” he whispered, his bones beginning to radiate heat again.

You laughed quietly, “You can’t just heat up your bones every time you want some answers, Skels” He smiled crookedly, hand rubbing gently at your neck.

“A skeleton can try” he joked. You sighed, the need to fidget and the sweating came back almost too quickly.

“Uh… are you familiar with how humans um… reproduce?”

His skull steadily turned blue as he nodded, unsure of where you were going with this. You pulled his hand away from your neck to fidget with it, at least you would have something to keep your anxiety occupied. “Um… well, when I was with Ryan… he wouldn’t always really care what I had to say about things” you swallowed when Sans stiffened. He let you fidget with his hand still but you didn’t need to look up to see that his sockets were dark again.

“What did he do” he nearly growled, grip on your waist tightening. You traced the bones of his hand in hopes to calm him down.

“I just- um… he uh-“ you stammered, his anger fueling the fear building in your chest. He somehow noticed this and a warm hand caressed your cheek again as he pressed a kiss to your head.

“Take your time, love” he muttered, hugging you closer to him. Feeling a little better that his tone only slightly held venom, you took a deep breath.

“I-It wasn’t that he forced me to do things… it was that he made me feel guilty if I didn’t. He was the only person I was ever with s-so I guess I just figured it was a normal thing… I don’t know, Sans.” You whimpered, trying to blink back the tears. “I’m just scared” you whispered barely audible, coiling into his shirt. You felt static building up around him but you didn’t care, you were just trying to keep it together. He held you closer, wrapping his arms around your now shaking form.

He pressed an extra tingling kiss to your forehead, “You know I’d never hurt you, what are you scared of?” he asked, sounding almost as if he had his teeth gritted. You shakily gripped his arm to steady yourself, squeezing your eyes shut.

“I’m scared that I’ll disappoint you. T-that I won’t be everything you hoped for. That I’ll be so different that you won’t know what to do with m-me. That I’ll disgust you because I did things I d-didn’t want to just to make someone I loved happy.” You choked out, sobbing into his chest.

He held you for a moment, clutching your head to his chest. Your head was pounding, you couldn’t help but hyperventilate. He murmured reassurances to you, saying he could never be disgusted, never be disappointed in you. You could barely hear him over the sobs that wracked your chest. He ran a warm hand down your back, shifting you slightly away from him to press an overly static infused kiss to your forehead. “Babe… why is Peter Pan always flying?” he whispered, wiping a few tears away.

“U-Uh I think ‘cause T-Tinker Bell is always a-around him” you sputtered, wiping an eye with the back of your hand. Why the sudden interest in his flying abilities?

He shook his head with a small smile, “because he never lands.”

You blinked at him a few times, breathing still out of control. “W-What? I don-“ You cut yourself off, seeing his smile grow slightly at your confusion. “Oh you fucker!” you wheezed out, half laughing and half sucking in breaths as you smacked his shoulder playfully. “How dare you use Disney to trick me into a pun!”

He chuckled quietly, rubbing his shoulder in mock pain. “Ow Babe, if you had a bone to pick with me, you coulda just said so.”

 “Are you lookin’ to get cut, Skels?” you playfully glared at him, finally managing to get your breathing under control.

His eye sockets widened at this, “You sayin’ you’re gonna rattle my bones, girlie?”

You narrowed your eyes at him, wiping the last of your tears on the back of your hand. “You’re gonna be thrown out of the no pun zone if you keep making puns” you warned, gripping the front of his shirt in what you hoped was threatening. His smile became crooked and he looked down at your hand twisted in his shirt collar. There was something in his pin pricks and smile besides the usual mischievous look he always gave you but you weren’t sure what exactly. _So, not threatening._ He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something and you stopped him, “IS IT A PUN? A PLAY ON WORDS? A JAPE OR WHATEVER?”

He chuckled a little more heartily this time, “I was just going to say that you look adorable when you try to be intimidating.”

You huffed, somehow narrowing your eyes further. “Well, uh… thanks” you muttered, letting go of his shirt. You sighed, moving off his lap to sit more comfortably on the mattress. He watched you, soft and dopey smile on him the whole time.

“You know we really aren’t so different if you think about it” he mumbled, running a hand up your calf.

Scrunching your eyebrows at him in confusion, you heaved yourself onto your elbows. “What do you mean, Skels? I’m all… human and squishy and stuff. You’re all… magic and bones and… puns.”

He laughed lightly, “I _am_ about 45% puns… but that isn’t what I meant.” He sighed and moved his hand to your feet. You fought the impulse to jerk your leg away in fear he would tickle you and instead watched his movements carefully.

“What did you mean?” you asked quietly, feeling his hand begin to warm from within the humming bones.

His grin turned lopsided, “We have the same basic structure, after you die a _very_ long time from now you’ll turn into a skeleton. Similar yet different, just like all monsters. See, right here are your metatarsals…” he traced along the tendons in your foot gently, moving his hand up to your ankle to rub gently. “Your Talus and Calcaneus…” Shifting his hand onto your calf and leaning forward to press small tingling kisses to the prominent bone, “Your tibia and fibula…” You were suddenly glad you shaved your legs.

You squirmed slightly and he looked up at you for a moment, the most affectionate look on his skull. It made you sink further into the pillows, enjoying his warm touch and sparking kisses. “Your patella,” he placed a quick kiss on your knee before climbing further on top of you to caress your thigh, “Your femur…” He took his time on the femur, kissing slowly up from your knee. You had started panting at some point, your mind couldn’t focus on anything other than Sans at the moment. Your nerves overly sensitive from anticipation and anxiety, palms sweating more than ever. Why did sweatiness of the palms have to be a thing? You were mush, a melted girl under a fucking skeleton.

But this wasn’t just any skeleton… was it? This was Sans, your best bud. Your boyfriend. The monster that gives your stomach butterflies and makes you groan from jokes. Even if sometimes they’re pretty good. The guy who walked you home from the bar after a nightmare so long ago… or at least it felt like it. The one who holds you while you sleep so you won’t be alone when you wake up, makes sure you’re okay at all times of the day. And here he is, kissing up your thigh with such adoration you can’t help but feel your heart swell. You blinked back tears, not wanting to ruin the moment.

He reached a hand out and gently took one of your hands, leaving you on one elbow. “And here are your phalanges, metacarpus, and your carpus…” he explained, shifting your hand so that you were both touching palms like some shitty Tarzan remake. You forced back the snort from your internal joke and settled for a crooked smile as you watched him. He looked so serene, so calm and… loving. He pressed small static feeling kisses to each bone in your hand before trailing up your arm.

“Your radius and ulna…” he murmured, running a hand along the back of your forearm. “This is humerus” he smirked slightly, giving gentle kisses as he made eye contact with your glare. He was all but on top of you at this point, your elbow was only holding your head up slightly off the pillow. He had you backed into the headboard you realized, his leg resting between yours. You tried not to think about it as you continued watching him pepper your arm with loving pecks.

He rested a hand next to you on the bed, moving your tank top strap to make his way up your shoulder to your neck. “Your clavicle…” he breathed and suddenly the blue glow from his eye socket grew brighter. He pressed a few kisses along the side of your neck, moving to lick slowly up from your collarbone to your chin, making the whole area tingly and warm from his magic. Your breath caught in your throat causing you to let out an involuntary sigh that bottomed out into a quiet moan, making him tense a little. He kissed along your jaw, sliding down your neck with kisses again, his teeth grazing against the tender skin every so often.

You could feel yourself becoming impatient for whatever he was planning on doing, he was starting to drive you insane. Trying to ignore the heat between your legs, you hoped he didn’t plan on going the whole nine yards in one night, even though you were pretty much putty in his hands at this point. Oh god… What if he plans on doing the frickity frack! You tried to reassure your panicked mind and ignore your weird word choice in the situation. Sans would stop if you asked, you knew that much. You held onto that thought.

Instinctively, you put a hand out to rest on his chest in hopes to steady yourself. He stopped in the crook of your neck, relaxing against you with a sigh. “See? Not so different, you and me” he muttered, his breath causing goosebumps on your skin. He moved his hand to run up the back of your neck and tangle in your mess of hair. You tried not to suck in a breath as his other hand shifted under you to trace up your spine and lift you closer to him, his leg now pressed against you. “We both have spines too… ain’t that right, babe?” he asked lowly, voice like velvet against your neck.

Your head was swimming, holy fuck was he smooth. You couldn’t manage words so you just settled for a choked whimper before biting your lip. He paused for a second, lifting his skull to lock eyes with you. He looked… hungry. It sent a newfound warmth to your belly and you watched as his expression turned softer.

“Is this okay? I-I mean… are you okay? Don’t lie, I won’t be upset. I want you to be comfortable.” He said firmly yet somehow still gentle, brushing a few hairs from your face to search your expression. You blinked at him for a moment, no one had ever… asked outright like this. You almost weren’t sure how to respond. You felt your heart squeeze at the idea of him asking and the look on his face.

You almost couldn’t hold back the tears as you nodded, a smile working its way onto your lips, “Y-Yeah… this… this is okay, Sansy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^follow this tumblr for more of my all caps ranting


	46. Rock Me Sexy Jesus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, here it is. YOUR DIRTY SMUT.  
> So, should we set up a meeting spot for when I see you all in hell orrrr?  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sans gives you an affectionate smile, the hunger from before only slightly visible as he pulls you into a deep kiss. Resting a hand on the side of his skull, you pushed further into the embrace. For once, you were the one making moves. You could tell that he was almost surprised by your sudden advances. He still had the upper hand with his leg between yours but at least he was surprised for now… right? Telling him you wanted this out loud was almost freeing. Instead of fear, you felt warmth and excitement spreading in your chest and stomach.

Feeling adrenaline and your pulse pounding in your ear drums, you traced his jaw line gently with your hand before moving down to the vertebrae in his neck. He whimpered into your mouth, his bones humming stronger again before you felt his tongue meet yours. He gripped the back of your tank top, clutching you closer again as his hand tangled further into your hair to encourage the now heavy makeout session. It was like eating three entire packs of pop rocks all at once, not that it was a bad thing.

He nibbled on your lip a little rougher than before but you didn’t mind. You kept up your feather light touches, earning small groans and whimpers from Sans as he elicited the same from you. He had been pressing his leg rougher against your core, moving his leg slightly to create friction. You had rested your other hand on his shoulder for support (of course) but also for running your nails down his arm.

You pulled away from the kiss to give breathy pecks to his jaw before sliding down to his neck. You were both panting and you moved your hand from his vertebrae to his clavicle to run your nails along it. He was practically growling at this point, sucking in a breath when you licked along his collar bone. You smiled to yourself in amusement, who knew mister calm and cool could be undone so easily.

Your smile widened when you licked one of the vertebrae in his neck, causing him to moan lowly, “S-Shit babe…” It only faltered when he sat up, pulling you with him and making your head spin. Before you knew what was going on he was pulling you into a fully sitting position and you were working to help him take your tank top off. You sent a silent thank you to your subconscious for deciding to wear a burgundy lacey bra and underwear combo today. He threw the tank top to the floor, obviously not caring where it disappeared to.

For a second you felt the instinct to cover yourself but you forced the feeling back, telling yourself to be cool. At first his expression was adoring, his smile crooked like he had been shown the cutest bunny in the world. “You’re so perfect” he muttered, almost hesitating to touch you any more. You smiled a little, taking his hand and putting it on your bare hip. His expression shifted... the way he started raking your body hungrily with his eyes made you shiver. He seemed to think you were cold or he just wanted to touch you, either way his hands were heated again when he slipped an arm around your waist to pull you closer.

He shifted you so that you could lay down, running his hands over the skin of your stomach and back lovingly. He pressed tickling kisses across your stomach, making you squirm and fight back laughter. You watched his grin grow smug as he noticed your squirming. “Ticklish?” he asked between kisses, glancing up at you with half lidded eyes. You swallowed and bit your lip before nodding sheepishly. Biting your lip was apparently a thing he was hooked on. He immediately started kissing further up, nipping every so often before getting to your neck.

The warm and tingling static feel came back and suddenly it felt like your neck had fallen asleep in the same way your leg usually did when you crossed your legs for too long. You realized it was just him using his tongue on your neck. Ignoring your soft whimpers at his motions, he reached around to unhook your bra. You tugged at his shirt, hoping he would get the message and you felt him grin a little into your neck (if the scrape of his teeth was anything to go by). He pulled away and you saw his glowing tongue again, it was always a sight to see, just so different. He tugged on the collar of his shirt, pulling it over his head to join yours on the floor and you pulled yourself back onto your elbows.

He looked so… sturdy. Not like anything you’d find in a graveyard, to be completely honest if you were to see Sans in a graveyard you wouldn’t fuck with him. He had a few visible scrapes and scars on his ribs, his spine trailing into his shorts, pelvis barely peeking out much like a human skeleton. You looked up at him to find him watching your expression fearfully. You felt your heart squeeze, was he scared of what you would think…? You gave him the softest smile you could imagine and reached out for him.

His expression relaxed in relief and he nearly collapsed on top of you, causing you to squeak in fear of him falling on you. He laughed and pressed a few kisses to your cheeks before pulling your bra off. He glanced down for a second, smirking at you before cupping your cheek to pull you into another deep kiss. You were beyond pent up at this point. You didn’t even want to think about the state of your underwear at the moment.

You pulled him closer by hooking a few fingers gently on his ribs, running the fingers of your other hand against the vertebrae in his neck again. He responded almost instantly, static back again to tongue wrestle. You were already panting, grinding slightly into his pelvis. You still weren’t sure exactly what he had to work with but at this point you didn’t care. He made a noise between a groan and a growl into your mouth as he slowly inched his hand toward your shorts. You could feel your heartbeat increasing with every inch closer he got.

He moved his hand under your shorts and into your underwear, searching around for… something? You scrunched your eyebrows together in confusion. Wait. What if he’s never been with a human? _Oh shit. He has no idea what he’s doing!_ You suppressed a laugh at the thought of him _not_ knowing something. You reached down to tug your shorts down your thighs a little, guiding his hand with your own. You tried to show him (sloppily with shaking hands) where to touch and what to do before pulling your hand back to grip the sheets when he plunged a finger in.

You panted hoarsely against him, resting your forehead against his as he looked down to concentrate on what he was doing. Your legs felt weak, the gentle hum from his bones somehow intensified with your sensitivity. “Someone’s excited” he breathes, shifting downward to press kisses to your cheek, chin, and chest. You couldn’t respond, thoughts hazy with his actions. He begins exploring with his hilted finger, testing to see what makes you whimper and moan. The blue glow from his eye socket shone brighter as he started licking along your collar bone, moving down to lap at a breast.

You were losing your mind, he had inserted another finger causing you to suck in a breath before letting it out with a moan when he moved them in a ‘come hither’ motion. You had a death grip on the sheets, mind becoming fuzzy. He shifted down further, pulling your shorts and underwear off before admiring the sight of you squirming beneath him. He glanced up to lock hungry eyes with your panting form before taking out his fingers to give an experimental lick.

You let out a cry, arching your back off the mattress slightly to get closer. He popped his head up for a moment, “You okay, love?” he whispered hoarsely. You nodded almost violently, scooting down the mattress closer to him. His smile became crooked, like he couldn’t believe that you were enjoying this so much. He ducked back down, running his tongue back up and down until he realized you moaned loudest from your clit.

You fought back the urge to buck into his face with as gentle as his movements were, as funny as that situation would be. He brought back his fingers, curling into your G spot with absolute _bullshit_ precision for his first time. Your head fell back as the heat pooled quickly, muttering curses that were sure to send you straight to hell if this encounter didn’t. You could feel the pent up coil snap with a choked moan of his name and you writhed under his grip on your midsection as he helped you ride through it. You almost didn’t believe the words coming out of your mouth when you heard a mutter of “O-oh f-f-fuck rockmesexyjesus” and you were surprised that Sans didn’t outright laugh. Maybe he didn’t hear…

Still coming down, were biting your lip so hard you wouldn’t be surprised if it was bleeding. The fog surrounding your mind finally cleared as your final twitches calmed down. Breathing heavily, you sat up slowly to see Sans licking this teeth clean. _Fuck._ The look on his face was absolutely primal as he came closer. Feeling ballsy, you stopped him with a hand to his ribs. You gave him your best ‘sexy’ look, whatever the hell that looked like. “Sansy, it’s my turn” you purred, licking your lips. Was that too much?

His eye sockets widened, “Y-You don’t have to do anything, baby. Let me t-take care of you.”

You shook your head, giving him a sly smile. “Oh no, bone boy. You’re not getting out of this that easy” you crooned, pushing him back on the mattress. He suddenly seemed nervous, sweating even. You climbed onto his lap, pressing small kisses to his ribcage. He whimpered a little before putting a hand on your shoulder.

“You really- uh don’t have to” he stammered and your playful smile faltered, worried that you had gone too far.

“I want to… unless you don’t want me to?” you murmured, suddenly unsure of yourself.

He ran a hand down his skull, “I just- you shouldn’t- ugh” he blurted, taking a deep breath before starting over. “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to at all. I won’t be mad or upset or anything… plus I’m all bones.” He explained, gesturing to himself.

You scrunched your eyebrows together, “And I’m all skin, what’s your point?”

He sighed, “That’s exactly my point… I don’t wanna hurt you. You’re all soft and fragile and I’m all sharp edges and rough.”

You laughed a little, leaning in close to press a kiss to his jaw. “That’s all right, I like it rough” you whispered with more confidence than you knew you had. You sat back up on his lap to find a shit-eating grin spread across his skull.

“You’ve come to the right skeleton, kitten.” He purred lowly, eye socket glowing blue once again as he gripped your hips.

You suddenly felt something nestled against your thigh and you fought _really_ hard (no pun intended) to suppress the blush you knew was already burning in your cheeks. You narrowed your eyes at him, “Is that what I think it is” you asked flatly, unmoving.

He chuckled, “I ‘unno, what do you think it is?”

You narrowed your eyes further, pursing your lips. Slowly, you shifted downwards, making sure to rub against him with your thigh on the way down. It made him suck in a breath, _**good**_. Once you got about eye level, you attempted to prepare yourself for what might be beyond the shorts. Hell, it could be an alien looking dick. He is a monster, not a human. You took a deep breath, well… if that was the case you could always run away and start a new life. Agreeing with your possible plan, you tugged off the shorts.

_Holy shit_. Holy… what? It’s **blue**. It’s a blue dick. It’s a dick… that’s blue. And somehow see through… sort of. It reminded you of those sparkly blue dildos they have at novelty stores. You blinked at it for a second, peeking up at Sans to see he was completely flushed blue, eye socket still flickering a bright teal. You bit your lip and turned your attention back to the matching teal dong. You somehow held back a laugh at this thought.

Hesitantly, you placed a hand on it and began to slowly pump. Sans moaned through gritted teeth, gripping the sheets. It felt as though static was radiating off of it, making your arm feel as though it was asleep. You were fascinated, rubbing the bead of precum on the tip sent a shiver of electricity up your arm. You got more and more curious, giving it a tentative lick and finding that your tongue nearly vibrated with energy. Sans was a mess, his socket flickering from blue to yellow. You figured you should experiment… for science of course.

You maintained eye contact with him, licking up the side of the shaft before downing the entire thing. Sans groaned through gritted teeth, obviously forcing himself to show restraint. It was like pop rocks laced with cocaine or something. Your mouth fizzled with energy, numbing your mouth and down your throat. You were amazed that his magic was so strong, not even minding when he gripped your hair to pull you further onto his dick. You bobbed happily, enjoying the weird sensation of tingles as he moaned under you.

It wasn’t long before his grasp became tighter, thrusts more haphazard as he growled out curses. You braced yourself, using a hand to stroke what wouldn’t fit in your mouth. He desperately gripped your shoulder with one hand, hoarsely gasping out your name before you felt him twitch under your hand as he released. Was that… raspberry? You have to be fucking joking, it’s even flavored? It felt like… carbonated soda? Different than the usual pop rocks feeling. You swallowed all the raspberry flavor that he dished out, still in disbelief. “F-fuck, kitten” he rasped, hands shaking as he slowly pulled away from you to lay back on the bed.

You took in big gulps of air, wiping the spit off your mouth. Your eyes were watering and your jaw was sore, throat a little raw from his cum. Nothing you couldn’t handle. Hell, you’ve had worse encounters with whiskey. His skull was lit up blue from blushing, dopey yet slightly smug smile plastered on as he laid back. The left eye socket no longer flickering a pale blue, you realized that any mess had dissipated along with all magic. For a second you felt fear flit into your chest, _what if he left? Ignored you and went to sleep? What if he wanted to go further, would you be ready for that?_ the thoughts coursed through your mind in record time.

Instead, Sans held his arms open to you, dopey smile turning soft. “C’mere cutie” he called, voice velvety as he brushed his fingertips against your legs when you sat up. Your lips twitched at the edges as you moved off your shins to lay next to him. He snaked an arm under your shoulders, clutching you close so he could cup your cheek and press toothy kisses to your head. Your smile widened, enjoying the swelling feeling in your chest. Your face was burning but at this point you didn’t care, this was so comfortable.

You adjusted yourself to snuggle against him, laying a hand on his ribcage with your head on his shoulder as you rested your leg between his. He sighed contentedly, lifting his hand away from you to use his magic to bring the blanket up. You laughed tiredly, “lazybones.”

He snorted, “I didn’t see you making any moves for it”

Too tired to argue with him further, you simply grunted. He moved his hand back to your cheek, slipping a hand into your tangled nest of hair to rub at your scalp. You moaned softly into his neck causing him to pause, “You okay?” he whispered. You nodded sleepily, pressing into him further. He continued the motions and you felt like you had won the lottery. You got to cum without a vibrator and now your boyfriend was massaging your scalp with his magic warming hands. Damn, that was a mouthful. You suddenly realized you had to pee. FUCK.

Groaning, you pulled away from him reluctantly, dragging yourself out of bed with difficulty due to your jello legs. “What is it?” he called hoarsely.

You waved him off, “gotta pee” before slunking into the bathroom. Flicking on the lights you glanced sideways in the mirror and did a double take. Your skin was… glowing? Not fluorescent of course but it looked… healthier? Like you had applied highlighting makeup all over your face? You muttered a ‘what the hell’ before freezing. Sticking out your tongue you almost bit it from laughter. Your tongue was _fucking blue_. You shook your head, if these are the worst side effects… then you were completely fine with a magic sex life.

You quickly peed and shuffled back to bed, returning to your snuggled position next to Sans. He accepted you greedily, peppering your cheeks with tingly kisses. You smiled through them, pressing a kiss to his smile before settling back into your comfortable position from before. “Urine luck, I kept the bed warm for you” he snickered tiredly.

You were so deliriously tired that you actually laughed, “Go to sleep, Sans.” He chuckled, moving to rub your scalp with warm phalanges again before nuzzling your temple.

“G’night kitten” he murmured and you felt yourself drifting off to his massage, completely content. Kitten, huh? You could deal with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^follow this here tumblr for more sinning


	47. Egg-cellent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheheheheh

Sans woke slowly, shifting groggily on a much softer mattress than he was used to. Oh, that’s right. He slept over at your apartment. Then he remembered why he slept over and a tired smirk appeared on his skull. He blindly reached for you, patting the sheets and trying to find your usual burrito of blankets. He grunted, lazily opening his eye sockets to find the bed empty. He jolted into an upright position, suddenly afraid. Did he imagine it all? Was he back underground again? His chest heaved until he caught a glance at the mural on your wall and your panties still thrown on the floor.

He sighed to himself, taking in the room. “Babe?” he called hoarsely, running a hand down his face. He heard you squeak in surprise and then your bare feet hurrying cross the wood floor. You peeked into the bedroom at him and he barely had time to crook a brow bone at you before you tackled him onto the bed. You wrapped your arms around his neck, nuzzling into his shoulder and he thought his skull might crack from smiling so much.

“Good morning, Sansy” you cooed, pressing little kisses to his jaw. He must be dreaming still. This can’t be you, miss ‘I’ll kick my own ass’ as you put it the other day.

He chuckled, “Good morning to you too, Kitten. What’s with all the affection this morning? You _pulling my leg_?” Kitten was perfect for you, he decided. You could be the most adorable thing he’d ever seen and tell him to fuck off in the next sentence. Your eyes were brighter than usual, hair pulled into a messy knot on your head. He realized you were wearing his shirt and nothing else. He fought the sudden influx of magic before it got to his cheekbones. You made a sour face at his pun, sticking out your tongue before shrugging at his question. Yup, kitten it is.

You leaned forward, “any nightmares?” you seemed to be searching his expression, looking for any sign of disturbance.

He shook his head slowly, “None, actually”

You beamed at him, “Me neither!”

He smiled crookedly at you, so that’s why you were so chipper. One night with no nightmares for the both of you. What a stroke of luck. Pun intended. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t feel as stiff as usual. He slept through the whole night. Not one hiccup in his sleep. It had to have been years since that last happened. A genuine smile creeped onto his features as you stood and pulled him by the hand.

“C’mon! I made breakfast” you chirped, pulling him by the hand as he lazily followed, one hand in his gym shorts pocket. You seemed so upbeat it was almost throwing him off, he didn’t know what to make of it. Sure, you didn’t have nightmares but that had happened before, right? He tried to keep his eyes away from the tattoos lingering up the back of your thighs, settling for trying to peek at the ones showing near the oversized collar of his shirt on you.

“Okay so I didn’t know what you wanted but um… I made bacon and eggs since that’s like basic breakfast food…” you explained, biting your lip and motioning to the table set with hot food. He felt his expression soften as he turned to you, tugging you into a kiss with his hand on your neck.

He pulled away to press another to your cheek, “It’s perfect, Babe”

You lit up, tugging on the hem of his shirt a little before sitting in one of the dining room chairs. He sat next to you, watching you flick on the television to some mindless cartoons before scooping food on your plate. “I’d say it looks _egg-cellent_ ” he mused, smirking into his plate. Your laugh almost made him jump, you actually laughed. A genuine laugh. No grunting or groaning. You seemed so… happy. He wondered for a moment if it was because of last night. Then he recalled something he had been meaning to talk to you about.

“So, ‘rock me sexy Jesus’, huh?” he mentioned with a deadpan tone as he watched you practically choke on your food.

You smiled sheepishly, “O-oh you heard that”

His smile grew to shit-eating levels as he nodded, “Was real hard to not laugh, I’ll give you that. But then again it was hard to concentrate on anything other than how _good_ you tasted, Kitten.” You glanced up at him for a second, blush spreading when he quickly flicked his tongue over his teeth. Your face became red as you immediately turned to stare at your plate. He laughed lightly, “You’re real cute when you get all flustered.”

Your eyebrows stitched together as you muttered an ‘am not’ before angrily stabbing some eggs. He laughed a little harder, leaning over to plant a kiss on your cheek. You brightened at the gesture, lips turning up in a crooked smile. You glanced over at him again, giving him that soft look that gave his soul a panic attack in the best way. He wanted nothing more than to carry you back to the bed so he could cuddle you for hours and he knew you would be 100% up for that. It was part of why you were so perfect, so lazy and beautiful and strong… and lazy.

Sans watched you for a moment, your expression cheerful as you ate. He shifted his attention to his plate, the breakfast you made. He quickly converted most of it to magic, leaving a little to ‘eat’. He helped you clean up, even though all he wanted to do was lounge on the couch. When he was finally able to just sit on the futon, you sauntered over and sat next to him, resting your legs on his lap. He was always amazed by how soft your skin was, the heat it radiated, the tattoos that littered it. He traced the Peter Pan tattoo on your calf, thinking of how to bring up your unusual happiness.

“Hey babe, not that I’m complaining… but you usually aren’t this… uh upbeat? Anything up?” he asked, trying to be as careful with his wording as he could.

Your smile faltered for a second before returning to normal, “What do you mean? I’m just happy to be with you”

He cocked a brow bone at you, did you really think he would buy that? You weren’t exactly a pro at keeping your emotions off your face. “Babe.” He said flatly, looking at you pointedly. You sighed, biting your lip and fidgeting with your fingers.

“I’m just… just worried is all” you mumbled, staring at your lap.

Was your ‘anxiety’ you told him about acting up again? He wondered how often it took over for you. “Worried about what?”

“I-I don’t know” you whispered, tone cracking slightly. A flicker of worry made its way into his soul. He scooted closer to you on the futon, moving his hand to cradle your cheek.

“Babe, what’s got your _bones rattled_?” he joked, internally sighing in relief when you gave him a weak laugh. He smiled crookedly, stroking your cheek gently while he waited for your answer.

“I guess I’m just worried that you’ll leave…” He gave you a look that he hoped clearly said ‘no’ before you began again, “I know it sounds dumb and I know you wouldn’t and I shouldn’t worry about it but I can’t help it.” You explained, running a hand through your bangs. He almost didn’t know what to say, you knew that he wouldn’t and yet, you were still worried? Was that part of your anxiety? The gears turned in his mind as he tried to decide whether to say anything as you fidgeted with your hands.

“Well… I’m not going anywhere. You know that. I’ll prove it to you. I’m always gonna be right here, Bud” he assured you as well as he could, pulling you into a hug. He felt you nuzzle into the fur of his hoodie with a sigh. He hoped that helped at least a little, massaging through your hair slowly as your muscles relaxed. You stayed like that for a while, long enough for him to get a little cat nap before he felt you stirring again.

“Wanna play video games?” you muttered into the fur, wrapping your arms lazily around his neck. He grunted lazily in form of a shrug.

“D’you wanna go to my house for it? I have some you might like” he offered, breathing in your sweet scent. “Maybe Paps will even get in on the _bonafide_ fun we’ll be having.” You hummed pleasantly to this and he moved his hand from your hair back to your cheek, a nice flittering feeling coming from his soul when you nuzzled into it. He realized his smile had become ‘dopey’ as you called it but he didn’t care, you were too cute like this in his shirt. “Maybe we can even order a pizza or something for lunch” he muttered into your hair, feeling your smile widen through his hand.

You shrugged lazily, “Yeah, why not”

He hugged you a little tighter with a small chuckle, planting a kiss on your head before letting you up to get dressed. He forced back his magic as he caught a glance up his shirt on you, even at its dress like length, it was pretty short. Your tattoos were showing all over, not to mention your ass when you brought a hand up to scratch your head. He tried his best to casually watch you walk out of the room until you turned back at the door frame, making him quickly look forward. _Shit._ He could feel your narrowed eyes on his skull as well as some sweat building up on his temple.

“Don’t give yourself a b-b-” you cut yourself off with a snort, “a boner, Skels.” You cackled, leaving the door frame. He felt a crooked smile working its way onto his skull before he was finally laughing to himself.

 _I think I’m in love_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^follow this tumblr for more sappy as fuck skellys


	48. Ballcrusher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh Ballcrusher is my favorite Fallout 4 character   
> She looks like an evil villian and it's great  
> may or may not be smut this weekend... depends on my motivation lmao

After finally starting to get ready, it took a while since you had to lock the bathroom door to keep Sans from sweet talking his way into the shower with you. The little shit. “You know, I could just teleport in there” he chuckled playfully on the other side of the door.

You narrowed your eyes at the handle, “I dare you.”

You could practically hear him swallow at your tone and you had to muffle laughter with your towel as you started the water. He didn’t press further. You showered quickly, braiding your hair back in a low bun and smearing foundation on your face. You threw on a slouchy long sleeve that had the back cut out with some comfy leggings. You felt pretty good about yourself today, it was rare but nice.

Coming out of the bathroom, you found Sans asleep on the futon. Well, half on the futon and half on the floor, he was snoring lightly and drooling into the cushion. You got ready to go and set your bag next to the couch, laying his shirt on the table for him. You bit your lip, trying to figure out how to gently wake him up. You kneeled next to him, pushing your thick jacket sleeves off your hands to trail your fingers up and back down his ribs. He shuddered, letting out a breathy grunt but still didn’t wake.

You pursed your lips at him, time for drastic measures. You moved to straddle his hips before leaning down to press open kisses to each rib, eliciting small whimpers from each. You smiled to yourself when you felt him shift slightly under you, finally waking up. “Good morning again” you whispered next to his skull, giving his temple a quick peck. You sat back up as he grunted, moving off of your perch on his hips.

“Hey Kitten, bet’chya think you’re real cute teasing me like that” he tiredly laughed out, pushing himself into a sitting position. You tried to keep the smug smile off your face as you shrugged but it made an appearance anyways. “Ready to _leaf_?” he asked, a cocky smile now on his skull as you narrowed your eyes at him.

“Yes, I am ready to _leave_ ” you muttered, getting to your feet and grabbing your bag. He pulled on his shirt, slinging his hoodie on before offering you his hand. You put your hand in his, not even thinking about it anymore. This was normal now, teleporting with your boyfriend was normal. He took the opportunity to pull you close by the hand, wrapping his other hand around your waist. You attempted to stifle a giggle when he nuzzled his skull into your neck to pepper it with kisses.

A moment later you heard a shriek and a whoop coming from familiar voices and you froze. He didn’t. You opened your eyes slowly to see that he did. He teleported you both into the living room with Pap, Undyne, and Alphys. Alphys was a bright shade of red, Papryus was beside himself with shrieking as well as Undyne’s whooping matching his volume. You groaned, separating yourself from Sans to see that he had a mischievous grin. Oh ho ho, he’s asking for it.

You shot him a look and the grin faltered into a sheepish one. “Ahh, you guys wanna watch _____ play some video games?” he asked the group, scratching the back of his skull. Undyne shrugged, too preoccupied with snickering at something Alphys was typing into her phone. Papyrus pulled his knees to his chest, side eyeing the couple.

“AS LONG AS THERE ISN’T ANY MORE KISSING” he bargained and Sans cleared his throat to cover his snort.

“’course bro” he replied coolly, sitting on the couch next to Pap who was now crossing his arms. You unzipped your jacket, setting it on the arm and plopped on the couch next to Sans. He snapped his fingers and slid a box of video games over to your feet. “Pick your poison” he said tiredly, leaning back into the cushions before closing his eyes. You rummaged through the box, finding a copy of Fallout 3 toward the bottom. He opened an eye socket to peek at your choice before chuckling a little.

“What?” you asked accusingly, narrowing your eyes at him.

“Nothing” he said in that ‘I’m not saying anything’ tone.

You popped the disc in the tray, letting the game boot up. “Pap, this game has a lot of gore, you sure you’re gonna be okay to watch?” you checked, placing a hand on his arm. Undyne turned and grabbed the case, smirking at the features on the back.

He puffed his chest at this, “THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NEVER AFRAID”

You smiled crookedly at him, “All right, Pap. If you’re sure”

You felt Sans’ arm wrap around your shoulders and you settled into him as the game menu started up. Checking the save files you saw a level maxed out character named ‘dunker’ and you glanced up at Sans who just flashed you a mischievous smile. Loading the last save, you saw that his character was completely maxed out on everything, even having the best armor in the game. You huffed before muttering ‘show off’ and selecting to start a new game.

You snickered as you named your character ‘Ballcrusher’, opting for an angry look with a purple Mohawk. Papyrus gasped at your name choice, narrowing his eyes sideways at your sheepish smile. Undyne and Sans just laughed, the skeleton pulling you more snugly to his side. You smiled crookedly and began to play, immediately doing the first quest with ease before venturing out into the wasteland and sniping out deathclaws.

You were on the edge of your seat at one point, a large battle going on. Sans’ hand lingered on your back, tracing small patterns into the exposed skin. Papyrus was beside himself with gasps at the violence in the game, deciding to play with his action figures on the floor instead. Undyne decided to call for Chinese takeout and suggested that after eating, you should come Christmas shopping with them for last minute things. You agreed since there were a few people you still needed gifts for and plus, you liked Undyne and Alphys. They had quickly become your best friends.

The Chinese food came a bit later and you set aside the controller to eat your food. Papyrus had put on Mettaton’s live concert feed, sighing over his food every so often. Mettaton had been away for a bit now, promising to be back for Christmas but you could tell Pap missed him. You put a hand on his arm and gave him a small smile, hoping to raise his spirits just a little. He gave you a weak smile and returned his attention to his food. Sans exchanged a worried glance with you before you sighed and did the same.

You helped Alphys throw everything away and clean up in the kitchen while Undyne tried her hand at your character. You could hear shouts coming from the living room but you were almost scared to check on them. When the mess was finally taken care of, you both reluctantly peered into the living room to find Undyne standing on the couch with the controller in hand, growling at the TV. Papyrus hollering to Undyne about the safety hazards she was causing. Sans was somehow still sleeping through this, hands resting in a heap on his chest as he slumped into the cushions.

“R-Ready to go s-shopping, Undyne?” Alphys called, it seemed like this wasn’t the first time she’s had to yell over Papyrus. She was still ignoring Pap’s loud attempts to get her down from the couch.

Undyne’s head whipped around, “HECK YEAH!”

She bounded down the couch, practically tipping it over in the process. Without warning, she picked you up by your middle causing you to squeak in surprise and hoisted you over her shoulder. “LET’S GO, PUNK!” she laughed, grabbing both of your coats before moving toward the door.

“Wait! I gotta say bye to Sans!” you whined, really just wanting to not be carried outside without a coat. Glancing his way, he seemed to be _still_ sleeping. Did he not sleep at all last night?

She snorted, “HE’S DEAD ASLEEP”

You paused, “Undyne, was that a pun?”

She froze in the doorway, “UHH. NO… IT WASN’T! NOW TIME TO GO!” She ended, bolting out the door and toward the car. You laughed a little, shivered at the sudden temperature change and trying not to squirm so much that she’d drop you. She let you down next to the doors, offering you your coat before jumping into the jeep. You huffed, shoving your arms through the sleeves quickly. You went to open the door and suddenly there was a hand on your shoulder. Looking back you saw it was a crooked smiling Sans.

He leaned in to peck your cheek, “Have fun, text me if you need me.” You nodded and tried to keep the blush off your cheeks. He smiled softer, putting a heated hand on your cheek before winking at you. A blink later and he was gone, warmth taken with him. You touched your cheek instinctively before hopping into the jeep. You were greeted with a round of obnoxious ‘aww’s’ from the girls.

You rolled your eyes and snorted, “Yeah, Yeah. Let’s go already.”

Undyne barked out a laugh before whipping out of the driveway, hauling ass down the street toward the mall. You got there in record time, somehow not getting pulled over in the process. Resisting the urge to kiss the ground, your group made it into the shopping complex. You stopped in a few stores, Undyne getting Asgore a few tea accessories and encouraging you to get a tin of tea for him. A t-shirt store for a few pasta related shirts and your gift to Pap, a leather jacket with the phrase ‘BAD TO THE BONE’ stitched into the back.

When you all approached a novelty store, it was obvious that Sans’ gift from them would come from here. There were gags and joke books piled in the windows, pun related shirts lining the wall. Undyne had her lips pursed at the items, sifting through some joke books. You let out a laugh at your find, “U-Undyne, look at these!” you called, lifting up a pair of fake tattoo sleeves.

Her eye widened before she snorted, “Get those for Frisk!”

“Oh my god, wouldn’t Tori kill me?” you were laughing but on the inside you were terrified of being the reason for her death stare.

She shook her head, “Nah, Tori has a good sense of humor. Hey, do you know if Sans has any of these pun books? I don’t wanna get him one he has”

You shrugged, putting the sleeves under your arm to continue to look around. “I have no idea, most of his books are science based.”

She sighed, covering her eyes and picking at random. You laughed, moving to the wall of shirts when you saw one that was one of those I heart blah blah blah except this one had a bone after the heart. You figured Mettaton might appreciate that and you grabbed one off the shelf. You heard some snickering toward the back of the store before Alphys called you over. “Oh god, what is it.” You muttered, winding your way through the dimly lit store. Coming up next to them, Undyne held up a pair of underwear for you to see with a toothy smile.

“Wanna… _bone?_ Are you serious?” you muttered, trying to keep the amusement out of your tone as they both imploded with laughter.

“YOU GOTTA GET THEM” Undyne gasped out, Alphys nodding in agreement.

You sighed, “Fine… only because they’re actually funny.” She whooped in excitement, pushing you toward the register before you could change your mind.

Making your way out of the mall with pretzels and bags of goodies, you hopped in the jeep to go home. Undyne blasted dance music, yelling along to the lyrics as Alphys snapchatted it. You laughed at her attempts to hit the high notes and pulled out your own phone to check it. Sans had texted to check up on you and you felt your smile grow a little wider. Just the thought of him made your chest swell and the rest of the world fall away. You couldn’t help but think about how you really liked the monsters you had come to meet and the happiness they brought with them, especially Sans. You really really liked Sans.

You swallowed at the thought that it might be something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^follow this tumblr for blahblah skeleton dick and feelings


	49. How to Disable a Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I promise that 50 is going to be longer and blow your minds  
> no more of this shorter than I wanted chapter crap  
> prepare yourselves  
> (Also I did inspiration posts on Reader's half sleeves   
> of tattoos on the tumblr explaining how they kinda look  
> if you guys wanna check that out)   
> (PS Bear with me she has A LOT so there will be more for her   
> back, back of the legs, small tattoos, etc.)

T’was the day before Christmas and all through the house you were losing your god damn mind. Papyrus had shown up early on your day off to ‘festive-ify’ your apartment for Christmas. Sans was at work so it was just you and Paps alone with your dirty apartment. He insisted on cleaning first of course which made you practically have a panic attack over the sudden need to be tidy. You shushed him away, taking it upon yourself to quickly clean up so he could decorate. You picked up trash and crumpled notes while he sat on the couch, obviously not happy that he wasn’t allowed to do anything.

You were doing the dishes when Pap came to the kitchen entry way, holding a few pages of your notes. “Human?” he called quietly and you turned to look at him.

“Paps, that’s just science jibberish” you mumbled, turning back to scrub a dish with gusto.

“Who is Gaster?” he muttered and you froze. Did he not know who his dad was? Was this because of the resets? Or maybe the void? It brought up more questions and the gears in your head turned trying to come up with something to say.

“Uhh” was the best you could come up with as you wiped your hands dry and turned to him. “Pap, um… why do you ask?” you mustered, unsure if you should be the one to tell him if he didn’t already know. Would Sans be angry with you for telling him? You didn’t really want to find out.

His brow bones stitched together and he brought a glove up to scratch at the side of his skull. “His name… sounds familiar… but I don’t know how” he murmured, clutching the notes enough to crumple them a bit.

You were starting to get a little worried, “Hey Pap, why don’t we wait ‘till Sans gets off work to ask him? I’m pretty much done with the dishes, we could make some cookies to bring tomorrow if you want!” you offered, slowly reaching for the notes.

His expression relaxed a bit and he loosened his grip on the papers enough for you to take them. “THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL!” he piped, moving around you to preheat the oven. You tried to flatten the notes back out before hiding them in a large book. Coming back into the kitchen, you hooked up your ipod to a speaker and turned on some Christmas music. He instantly brightened at this and you helped him by setting up the pans for the oven, him mixing away at a bowl of cookie dough to the beat of jingle bell rock.

With the cookies in the oven and the kitchen spotless thanks to Pap, he ran out the apartment to get the Christmas tree from his car. You had tried to argue with him over getting your apartment a tree but he wouldn’t listen. Then again arguing with Papyrus never went well, his puppy eyes were just too much. He somehow got it through the door before setting it on the stand in the living room with a delighted ‘Nyeh!’. You wrapped it in some old string lights while Pap pulled out a bag of decorations for the rest of the apartment.

Soon the whole apartment was covered in santa, reindeer, and twinkling lights. You smiled at the tall skeleton, hands on his hips as he scanned the room for imperfections with narrowed eyes. Papyrus was so cool. “All good?” you asked, tone filled with amusement.

He nodded shortly, “THE APARTMENT SEEMS TO BE FESTIVE-IFIED”

“All right well, do you wanna watch a Christmas movie with me? I can make hot cocoaaaaa” you sing-songed, moving toward the kitchen in ‘slow motion’.

His eye sockets widened, “I’LL GET THE BLANKETS AND PILLOWS!”

You laughed a little as he ran out to your bedroom for them. You padded into the kitchen to start the kettle, pulling out two mugs and some marshmallows before picking out ‘How the Grinch Stole Christmas’ on Netflix and pressing play. Pap had already set up the futon with your extra blankets and pillows, wrapping himself in a burrito much like yours. You smiled at the skeleton cocoon, “Want some popcorn, Pap?”

“YES PLEASE! ALSO, WHO IS THIS GREEN CREATURE? AND WHY DOES HE WISH TO STEAL CHRISTMAS?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at the screen in suspicion.

You shrugged, “Guess you’ll have to watch and see, I’ll be right back”

He nodded, snuggling further into the burrito. You could help but think about how fucking adorable it was that he was in a burrito. He had taken after you in a few things like that, the burritos and his newfound love of Disney movies. It made your heart warm. It was almost like he was your brother too. You smiled to yourself at the thought, padding into the kitchen. You dumped the hot cocoa in the mugs while the popcorn was microwaving, bringing it all into the living room to set on the coffee table.

“THANK YOU, FRIEND!” he beamed, shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth. You smiled, sprinkling marshmallows in the mugs.

“No problem, Paps” you muttered, wrapping yourself in a burrito next to him. You settled into the warmth of the blankets and hot cocoa, munching on popcorn every so often and answering his questions about the movie. The rhymes confused him sometimes and you explained that Dr. Suess didn’t usually use real words to rhyme. He narrowed his eyes at the movie and accused you of making him watch a pun movie. You assured him that you wouldn’t put him through that.

Soon you had finished the Grinch and moved on to ‘The Polar Express’ which he seemed to enjoy a lot. He would comment on their use of magic, shouting about how that wasn’t how it worked every so often. About half way through the movie, Sans blipped near the door looking tired and in his usual work getup of dress shirt and pants. You and Papyrus both peeked out of your burritos at him and he laughed at the sight. “Heya, whatchya watching?” he mused, moving to sit on the arm of the futon. Papyrus immediately began to tell him about the plot and how they were using magic incorrectly.

You felt a blush blossom on your cheeks as he got closer, shirt rumpled from the day and a tired smile on his skull. Damn it, you had a thing for him being dressed up. Just pray he doesn’t figure that out, you’ll never hear the end of it. Oh shit, he’s looking at you! Act cool! Act cool! “Y’know, if you take a picture it lasts longer” he joked, smile becoming crooked as he pet your hair. You swallowed, pulling out your phone from your sweatpants pocket and taking a quick picture of him.

“Thanks for the advice” you snickered, turning back to the movie and hearing him begin to laugh behind you.

“Hey bro, wanna learn how to disable a human?” he asked, mischievous smile in his tone. You scrunched your eyebrows in Pap’s direction, knowing that no good would come from his tone.

Papyrus’ eye sockets lit up, “HOW?”

You felt his phalanges begin to warm up on your head as they weaved through your hair to massage your scalp and all of a sudden you were a puddle. You forced back a moan, leaning into his touch even as he snickered. “WOWIE! HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT, BROTHER?” he exclaimed, tilting himself toward you to get a better look.

“You just gotta rub her head with some magic, then she’s not so rough and tough anymore.” He explained quietly, moving his hand toward your neck.

“WOWIE! I WONDER IF THAT WORKS ON ROBOTS!” he pondered aloud and you burst out laughing. Sans had stopped massaging and you didn’t need to look to know that he was instantly regretting his demonstration.

“Y-You should try it out and see, Pap!” you laughed out, trying to catch your breath. He nodded excitedly, pulling out his phone to text his robot boyfriend. Turning to Sans, you saw that he had a death grip on the metal arm rest. You wondered if it would have dents. “Oh don’t be so overprotective” you joked, putting a hand on his knee. You noticed his jaw clench at this and you shifted your gaze downward, biting your lip. Had that been too far? If it was, Papyrus didn’t seem to notice.

“OH! METTATON IS HERE… TONIGHT!” he gasped, standing abruptly and almost falling over in the tangle of blankets if Sans hadn’t caught him in his magic to help him up. He smiled sheepishly at Sans, “BROTHER, IS IT ALL RIGHT IF I GO TO SEE METTA?”

He hesitated before finally relenting, “Sure bro… just keep your phone on.”

Papyrus shrieked into the apartment, causing you to wince in response. “OH WOWIE!! I’M SO EXCITED!” he squeaked, typing into his phone again and moving toward the door.

“Text me if you need anything!” Sans called, worry clear in his tone.

“I WILL, BROTHER! GOODBYE, ________!” he squealed, the thunk of boots being put on drifting into the living room.

“Bye Pap! Text me the deets of your date!” you sing-songed, laughing a little.

You heard a ‘NYEH HEH HEH’ before the front door swung open and slammed closed, the sound reverberating through the now silent apartment. You sighed, shaking out of your burrito and picking up the dirty mugs before moving to the kitchen. “So how was work?” you called, the mugs tumbling into the sink. _Since when do you care?_ You heard a tired grunt from the living room and you made your way back to find him sprawled on the futon, one arm over his sockets and the other dangling off the side.

“Bad day?” you pried, lifting up Pap’s blanket to fold it. _Since when do you pick up after others? Much less yourself?_ He flicked his wrist lazily to wave you off and you pursed your lips at him. This whole silent treatment bullshit isn’t going to fly. “Are you going to speak words to me or what?” you asked, tone frustrated.

He sighed, “Yes, I had a bad day. And now my brother is out with that asshole robot.”

You flopped the blanket on the back of the couch, sitting on the edge near his side. He peeked at you under his arm and you saw that his dark circles were back. “Is there… anything I can do to help?” you offered, taking his dangling hand in your lap. He shook his head slowly and ran a thumb over your knuckles. You stared down at his hand, thinking about his reaction to your words earlier. “A-are you mad at me?” you posed, biting your lip and bracing yourself for the anger.

His thumb stopped its motions as he slowly sat up, your breath holding still. “No, I am not mad at you, Babe. I’m just… protective over him for a reason. I’m just real tired.” He murmured, pressing a tingling peck to your cheek. You let out a breath in relief, nearly tackling him into a kiss. You felt his smile become crooked as he kissed back, bones humming with increased magic. You pulled away from the kiss to look at him, smile lazy and eyes brighter.

“So how about you stay here tonight while Pap is out and I can help take your mind off of it?” you offered, biting your lip as you played with his shirt buttons. He moved a hand up your neck to rest on your jaw before kissing your nose.

“That sounds _sansational_ , Kitten”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^follow this tumblr for more tips on how to disable humans


	50. How to Disable a Skeleton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy chapter 50  
> in honor of this glorious day, I give you 4500 words of plot and smut  
> HOORAY

Both deciding to have a snack before bed, Sans leaned against the wall to watch you make the PB&J sandwiches. His lights were dim, eye sockets drooping from how tired he was. You felt bad and told him to sit down but he waved you off, muttering about being fine. Sighing, you went back to spreading the peanut butter on the bread slices. “So um, I need to talk to you about something.” You began, keeping your eyes on the counter.

He grunted tiredly, “Like what?”

You took a deep breath, “I just… don’t want you to get false hope or anything, okay?” You turned to see that he had lazily risen a brow bone at you. “Just, ugh… I’ve been kind of doing some research that I was gonna save for Christmas but Pap found it today and got upset.” You tried to explain, leaning against the counter.

“What upset him” he asked firmly, static rising in the air. You stitched your brows together and peered up at him to find his sockets void. As if you were some sort of threat.

“Hey, don’t do your spooky skeleton shit with me, bone boy. You and I both know I would never hurt Papyrus.” You retorted, offended that he would even make the presumption.

He sighed, running a hand down his skull, eliciting soft clacks from the contact of bone on bone. The static faded slightly and his hand fell back to his side, dim lights returning to his sockets. “What happened” he asked more calmly, looking you in the face.

You bit your lip, “Well um, ya see… the funny thing is… remember when you told me about your uh dad? Gaster?” He nodded tiredly, waiting for you to get on with it while you fidgeted non-stop with your fingers. “I uh might have found a specific set of formulas that might be able to possibly MAYBE reach into the void and pull him out?” you explained, voice becoming a near whisper toward the end. You held your breath, not daring to look up at him.

“You… what?”

You winced, now gripping the counter top to steady yourself before you began blurting out everything you’d been holding in. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to give you false hope if it was nothing! I think I might really be on to something though! I was gonna tell you, honest! But then Paps found it and he was kinda scaring me with him not remembering who Gaster was and then I didn’t know what to tell him because I didn’t wanna give him false hope either if he didn’t even know the guy and-“ Sans clamped a hand over your mouth and you looked up at him to find that he was smiling crookedly.

“Show me?” he requested, his lights a little brighter as he took his hand off your mouth. You swallowed, nodding shortly before quickly moving into the living room where he had already teleported. Someone was eager. You sifted through your notes, pulling out the important ones and handing them to him. He read them while slowly pacing around the room, smile getting wider as you awkwardly stood there with your arms crossed. He dog eared a few of them, asking questions about certain formulas and mumbling to himself.

When he finally sat on the futon, you still hadn’t moved from your spot by the desk. You were still holding your breath, waiting for his input on two months of research. He glanced up at you, giving you a soft smile before patting the spot next to him lightly. You moved slowly, almost in slow motion to sit next to him. You watched his expression brighten further with each page of notes until he, at last, set down the thick packet of scribbles on the coffee table. You fumbled with your fingers nervously as he just sat there for a moment before bursting into laughter.

“What the hell” you muttered, completely perplexed by his sudden uproar.

“S-Sorry, heh it’s just that-“ more hysterical laughter, “I’ve been losing my fucking marbles over this for practically my whole life… and you just handed me the answer to finding my dad as an early Christmas present” he chuckled, holding his head in his hands. You hovered your hand over his back, unsure of if he was actually happy or what was going on. He turned suddenly, making you squeak in surprise before he pulled you into a tight hug. “T-thank you” he whispered and you swore you heard a sniffle. Oh god.

You pressed him as close as you could, given how heavy he was. You hushed him, running your fingertips gently over his skull while his magic flared and subsided with his sobs. He twisted the back of your shirt in a vice grip, giving your neck and shoulder sloppy kisses. Your heart ached for him, he had waited to figure it out for so long and you had held out on him. You leaned back into the futon, pulling him with you into a more comfortable position. He tightened his grasp around your middle, laying his head on your stomach while you traced patterns into his trembling skull.

Clearing your throat, you nudged him a little. “K-knock knock” He looked up at you for a moment, eye sockets filled with neon blue tears and your heart broke.

He sniffled, “W-who’s there”

“Juan”

“J-Juan who?”

You laughed a little, “The girl of your dreams and you’re the juan for me”

He froze for a second before shakily snickering, turning back into your stomach. “Babe, that was so bad” he groaned, with a laugh at least.

“Well, now you know how everyone else feels, Skels” you mumbled, rubbing his back absentmindedly. He grunted in response, shifting upwards to lay his head on your chest. You realized he must be listening to your heart beat.

“Humans are so weird” he mumbled, running a hand down your arm.

You rolled your eyes, “thanks”

“No problem” he chuckled, relaxing into you. You smiled to yourself until you realized you were both still on the futon. Jolting a little bit, you sat up, nearly causing Sans to fall off the couch.

“S-Sorry! I just don’t wanna fall asleep on the couch” you mumbled, catching him before he could tumble to the floor.

He laughed a bit, “s’okay, would you wanna come with me to the lab real quick?”

“Sure, what do you need from there?” you inquired, stretching your arms behind you.

He winced at your popping shoulders, “Uh I just wanted to get your notes and mine together”

You nodded, standing to shrug on your jacket. He stopped your hand from slipping it on, “You won’t need your jacket”

“Oookay” you muttered, tossing it to the floor and turning back to take his hand. The bone and flesh contradicted each other nicely, you thought. His phalanges intertwined with yours and you crookedly smiled to yourself at the familiar feeling. He grabbed your notes, folding them in half and tucking them in his dress pants pocket.

“Ready?”

“Always.”

You smiled at him, moving slightly closer to put your other hand around his arm. He relaxed slightly and pressed a kiss to your head. The next blink, you were in his office. His desk was a bit messier than last time, scribbles covering his white board and books littering the floor. “Bad day?” you mumbled, receiving a nod as your answer. You sighed, sitting on the edge of his desk to sift through his papers. You felt almost silly being in his office like this, your hair in messy tangles and outfit still an old school shirt and sweatpants from doing nothing all day. Hell, you even had some cat socks on. He didn’t seem to mind though, he just sauntered over lazily with his hands in his pockets like usual to see what you were up to.

You were trying to find notes dealing with Gaster so that you could group them with your notes depending on what they dealt with but his desk had been hit by the fucking Tasmanian devil from looney toons. _Damn, how old were you?_ He watched you sort through his piles of papers, gently running his hand across the leg leaning on the desk. “You could help, you know” you muttered, skimming a page quickly. He shrugged, paying more attention to your leg.

“d’rather watch” he murmured, hand drifting up to your hip and back down to your knee.

You rolled your eyes, setting another page in your ‘Gaster/Void’ pile. Pulling some hair behind your ear, you handed him the pile of relevant notes and set back to the scattered papers on his desk. He just held the papers for a moment, staring through them almost and for a second you were confused, was he really this out of it?

“Would you wanna… work here?”

You froze, “What?”

“I mean, with me. On this. And uh… other stuff. Here.” He sputtered, waving the papers to emphasize his words.

You blinked at him, “Why would you want me working here? Don’t you guys deal with magic and science? I know nothing about magic.”

He snorted, “Babe, how long did this take you?” He held up your notes, a brow bone raised in question.

“Uh two months” you muttered, feeling bashful.

His eye sockets widened, “Damn. See? I’ve been trying to crack this my whole life, Babs. I can always teach you about magic, Alphys too. The Void is a combination and you still figured it out, you’d be perfect here.”

You bit your lip, fiddling with a piece of loose leaf. “But what about the preserve?” you mumbled, unsure of what to do. Sure, it’d be nice to work with Sans. Just the thought of being in the science department again made your heart flutter in excitement. _Think of all the things you could help them with._ But what if things went wrong? Working with a significant other never worked out for anyone… but this is Sans.

He shook his head, “We can talk to Emilie and see if she’ll still let you teach classes sometimes, it doesn’t have to be one or the other. I could really use your help, Babe.” He ended gently, taking your hand to plant a tingling kiss on your knuckle.

You sighed, “Where would I even work?”

He gestured to the other side of his office where there were a bunch of machines, “We can move them into the lower level, there’s room for another desk in here.”

You glanced to the other side of the office and back to him, his lights were pleading and you felt a flitter in your stomach. “All right… but only if you teach me about magic, I want to know what I’m dealing with here.” You agreed quietly, suddenly being picked up in a hug. “Oh my gosh!” you squealed, face being peppered with static kisses. He sat you on the edge of the desk, expression nearly ecstatic.

“What d’you wanna learn about first?” he asked lowly with a devilish smile, a warming hand trailing up your shoulder to cup your jaw.

You swallowed, “U-uh how do you make your hand all hot like that?”

His smirk grew, “I just use my magic to accelerate the molecules in my bones, the friction creating a heat that makes you mush apparently.” Well, that made sense. They did hum with magic, maybe it wasn’t too far of a push to accelerate that. He moved his hand back into your hair, rubbing small circles into the skin and you choked back a whine. He snickered to himself, pressing a tingling kiss to your now flushed cheek.

“W-why does it tingle when you kiss me?” you nearly whimpered, leaning into his patterns as your eyes fought to keep open.

His brow bones furrowed for a moment as he stopped his ministrations, “What do you mean, it tingles?”

You pursed your lips, trying to grasp words to explain. “It kinda feels like static or something… like when my leg falls asleep if I’ve cut off blood flow for too long. Almost numbing… but not. Just leaves my skin kind of tingly like if I rubbed my feet on some carpet and touched you to give you a shock. Almost like a prickly feeling. It goes away after a few seconds though and it’s only where you kiss or um… lick” you described, trying not to fidget under his gaze. You looked up at him and he had a weird look on his skull. Confused, you opened your mouth to ask him what was wrong and he pulled you by the neck into a kiss.

You braced yourself against the desk, trying to match his enthusiasm. It wasn’t long before you felt the familiar sensation of his tongue slipping into your mouth. It became pop rocks again and you let your free hand linger from his shoulder to the bones exposed from his slightly unbuttoned shirt. He pulled away suddenly, gasping for air. You panted a little, leaning away slightly. He swallowed, “I want you to tell me what you feel as you feel it, all right, Kitten?”

You nodded and he smirked a little mischievously at you, eye socket flickering a gentle blue. “Good girl” he purred, moving to nuzzle in the crook of your neck. You squirmed a little when he licked tentatively along your collar bone and you realized that he had paused to hear your answer.

You cleared your throat, squeaking out a “n-numbing, sorta tingly and wet” before gripping the desk a little harder. He grunted in approval, continuing up the side of your neck and grazing the tender flesh with his teeth. You bit back a whimper and the urge to tackle him right there. He pressed closer, moving to stand between your legs. Lifting your chin to look at him, he brushed some hair away from your reddened face.

“Tell me if you want to stop” he instructed, searching your expression.

Your heart warmed at his words, “I will.” With that he nodded, moving to kiss along your jaw and working down your neck. You remembered you were supposed to be giving him reports and you panted out “still tingling, not n-numbing.”

He murmured ‘good’ as he nipped at your neck, making you grip the desk harder. He must have noticed as he stopped and you blurted “E-electricity! Like um getting shocked but not h-hurting!” You left out the parts about how wet you were getting, assuming that he’d figure it out eventually. He seemed curious about your answer, nibbling on your collarbone gently and sending shocks through your skin. You forced yourself not to jolt from the foreign feeling and he snaked an arm around you to hold you up as you were quickly becoming a shaking puddle.

You needed, no, HAD to touch him. It was becoming too much. You traced his clavicle with your shaking fingers, lingering toward his spine and he groaned into your neck, nibbling a little harsher. The hand not holding you up searched for the hem of your shirt, helping you tug it over your head. He came back crashing his lips into yours, the tingling feeling becoming stronger as you fumbled with his shirt buttons and he did the same with your bra. Finally free of both, he leaned you toward him a bit to sweep his arm underneath you and across the desk, papers and miscellaneous items clattering to the floor.

You laughed breathily at the sudden mess he made and pressed little kisses to his jaw, drifting toward his vertebrae as he laid you more on the desk. He panted over you, grip on your waist becoming tighter as you gently licked over the sensitive areas. He moved his hand from your support on your back up into your hair, bunching it in his grasp as he pulled you into a rough kiss. The hand on your hip was edging toward the band of your sweatpants, your fingers interlacing with his ribs. He moaned into your mouth as you rubbed against his ribs, abandoning your sweatpant band to knead at your breast.

He didn’t seem to care about the science aspect of it anymore, breaking away from the kiss to trail sloppy nips down from your jawline. Stopping only to lap at your breast, he continued downwards, scraping his phalanges down your sides until his skull nuzzled near your hip bones. His fingers curled around the band, slowly pulling them down until they fell in a pile next to the desk. The absolute need in his expression made you swallow as he took in how wet you were from him literally just kissing your neck.

His smug grin widened, turning hungry as he kneeled next to the desk, running his hands up and down your thighs. He pressed small tingling kisses from your knee to your innermost thigh, completely skipping your now dripping core to kiss up to your other knee. Oh, he was going to get punched so hard. You let out a small whine causing him to tear his gaze to meet your panting mess of an expression. “Don’t worry, Kitten, I’ll take care of you” he shushed you quietly, eye flickering a brighter blue as he turned to lick down your thigh, tantalizingly close before pulling away.

You whimpered in protest, squirming a bit even though his hold on you was a vice grip. He placed a hand on your stomach to steady you, licking down the opposite leg the same way. At this rate you could end it with a feather! What the hell was he waiting for? He dragged his hand down your stomach, running a phalange down your slit slowly. You covered your mouth to muffle a moan, squirming under his touch. He flicked his lights up at you to see your reaction, shaking his head when he saw your hand over your mouth. He flicked the wrist of his free hand and suddenly there was a blue haze covering both of yours, pulling and holding them to the desk.

“I wanna hear everything” he murmured lowly, checking your expression for any sign of distress other than his teasing. He rubbed you excruciatingly slowly, obviously enjoying your whines and pants of protest. He finally dipped a finger in shallowly, eliciting a breathy _“Shit”_ from you. He stayed there, gently prodding and licking only your inner thighs fleetingly, sending tingles and temporary numbness through the skin. You had never been this pent up in your life, Jesus Christ. 

“S-Sans please” you whispered, tugging hard against your magic restraints. His pins found you as if he had only just noticed you were there.

“Sorry? What was that, Kitten?” he mused, smirk becoming mischievous again as he paused his movements.

“I-I’m gonna kick your a-ass” you muttered through gritted teeth.

You could tell that he was trying _very_ hard not to laugh, the smirk twitching at the edges. He tutted at you, “That’s no way to get what you want” You sighed, roughly laying your head back against the desk in defeat. He actually chuckled this time, “If you want something, you gotta tell me”

You bit your lip as he continued the same shallow prodding as before, keeping eye contact as he licked a ways up your stomach. You shivered, breath becoming labored again as he pressed his thumb against your clit ever so slightly. Your heartbeat was out of control, you weren’t sure if you could compose yourself much longer. If you were even composed in the slightest anymore. You tried to summon your voice but nothing happened, you were just a panting mess of a human.

He stopped his prodding, pressing a little harder on your clit, making you moan quietly before it turned into a whine. “I can’t help you, if you don’t tell me what you need” he purred, kissing your inner thigh and lighting your nerves on fire. If this was some kind of anxiety conquering bullshit he read about, you were going to kill him. You couldn’t hold out much longer though, your mind was in a haze. You reminded yourself that you were alone with him and a sliver of courage slipped into your chest.

A choked whimper bubbled to the surface, “P-Please just- for the l-love of God, eat me”

His smirk became shiver inducing as he gripped your thigh, “Bone-appetit” he muttered playfully and you barely had time to groan at the pun before it turned into a choked gasp. Your entire core tingled with his static, your back arching slightly in tandem with his now hilted finger. Your breathing hitched every time he pressed into your G-spot, his tongue slowing to concentrate on your clit. It was becoming too much too quickly and you bucked into him as much as his vice grip on your hip would let you, the white hot heat of your orgasm approaching rapidly.

You were right on the edge, moans mixing with whimpers desperately as your nails dug into the wood of the desk. He pulled away slightly to lazily circle your clit with his tongue, inserting another finger to rub against your G-spot and you came undone. You whimpered out curses, arching into his slowing touches as your muscles spasmed. Panting hoarsely, you relaxed slightly against the desk as your body gave out its final twitches. Sans was panting as well, bracing himself on the desk to lick his fingers off, “Damn” he muttered. The heat in your lower belly was still there, wanting more. You shuddered at the sight, noticing that your hands were still bound.

“S-Sans, my hands” you whispered gravelly and blinked at you, blue still flickering in his socket.

“Oh yeah, s-sorry, here” he mumbled, snapping his fingers quickly to dissipate the magic around your hands. You pulled them away from the desk, shaking out the stiffness. You bit your lip, glancing upwards at Sans to find that he still had that primal look in his lights. Keeping eye contact, you climbed off the desk to kneel on the floor before fumbling with his belt, earning a surprised look from him. “Really now” he muttered, moving your hands away to undo the belt himself before tossing it to the floor. You smacked his hands, using your own to undo his pants and pull them down slowly until they joined yours in a heap on the floor.

Your breath caught in your throat for a moment as you reached out to give him feather light touches before you lightly kissed the tip. He groaned, gripping the desk for support and you smirked to yourself. You rubbed absentmindedly, slowly moving to stand up while trailing kisses and licks up his ribs. He was panting heavily, leaning toward you for more. You kissed up to his clavicle, running your tongue barely along the surface as he whimpered, gripping your arm to stabilize himself. You continued up to his vertebrae, grazing your teeth against them with light licks here and there, rolling your hips against him, making him growl against you with want.

You backed yourself toward the desk, pecking along his jawline to end in a rough kiss. He moved his hand from your arm to your hair, grasping a handful tightly and pulling you further into the kiss. You pulled away slightly to bite his lip, running your tongue along the bite. At this, he lifted you back onto the desk, crashing his lips back into yours as his magic flared more than ever before. Your breath hitched as he brought a hand back to toy with your core, teasing you with feather light touches. You moaned helplessly into his mouth, practically feeling the smug smile through your kissing.

He pressed closer, pushing you gently back onto the desk. You leaned back on your elbows, breathless as he moved between your legs to tease your entrance. Your legs were shaking, his free warming hand the only thing to soothe their tremors. “A-are you sure you want this?” he asked through gritted teeth, he was obviously holding back, for which you were thankful. You nodded hastily, gripping the side of the desk.

“J-just be gentle… please” you pleaded, voice cracking slightly.

His expression softened at your tone, jaw unclenching as he leaned forward to press a kiss to your forehead. “I will, Baby” he whispered softly, slowly peppering your cheek with small kisses as he started to press in. You gasped shallowly, biting your lip in anticipation as he slid in inch by inch until finally hilting. He leaned his forehead against yours before muttering “F-fuck” as he adjusted himself. Your walls burned and tensed around him, the tingling sensation now coating your core.

“A-ah, I-I’m gonna move, K-Kitten” he stammered, moving one hand to tangle in your thick tresses while the other tightened into a fist, bones grinding into the desk in restraint above your thigh. You whimpered in response, gripping his ribs for support. He pulled out slowly, pressing back in with a bit more vigor, forcing a ragged noise from you. Slowly but surely he started a steady pace, the hand in your hair only leaving to stroke your cheek as he sloppily kissed you in your pleasure filled haze.

Every nerve was alight with pleasure, breathing shaken and mind already gone. He slowly picked up the pace, shaking the desk with each movement. His hand moved from its spot on the desk to run his phalanges up your thigh, pinning your leg to the tabletop and using his grip in your hair as leverage to go deeper. The heat began forming quickly as he growled into your neck, your hands scrambled for purchase in his ribcage. Muffled groans vibrated against your neck as you felt his teeth graze the muscles, nipping slightly at the skin there.

You felt your vision starting to become spotty, muscles twitching in anticipating around him. “Cum for me, Kitten” he instructed gruffly, reaching down to rub your clit sloppily.

“Sa-Oh my god, Sa-ans” you cried, digging your nails into his arm as you came around him. He had an iron grip on your hip and shoulder, not letting you move an inch off of him as he grunted curses into your shoulder with his release. You felt the fizzing feeling inside of you, covering everything in a tingling bliss as he panted heavily on top of you, your muscle tremors finally relaxing. You took large gulps of air as you came down, laying your head back against the desk as you felt his magic dissipate. He shakily planted a kiss on your head and heaved himself off of you, usual tired smile now a smug shit-eating one.

“H-Heh so uh, wanna go home and sleep? M-Maybe order food if you’re hungry?” he offered, scratching the back of his skull.

You had never heard a better idea in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^follow this tumblr or reader will kick your ass


	51. Festive Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT  
> ^you'll understand this later

Sans had grabbed all the clothes that the both of you had thrown to the floor, handing the pile to you after putting his slacks back on. You were practically glowing, a smile permanently on your face as he came up close to pick you up bridal style. You nuzzled in close to his shoulder with a content sigh and he felt a flicker of pure happiness worm its way into his soul. He was sure his face was lit up blue but he couldn’t help it, you were just too perfect in his arms.

“Ready Bud?” he whispered, planting a kiss on your bangs. You nodded sleepily, curling in closer to him and he realized you might be cold. His magic bubbled up, warming his bones around you and you hummed happily, closing your eyes. He blipped you both back to your apartment, not really caring about the mess in his office at the moment. You were all that mattered to him right now.

He padded over to the bed, kneeling down to set you on the mattress and pull the covers up on you. You grunted in appreciation, wrapping the comforter around your body with a smile. He smirked at your sleepy form, feeling sleep tugging at him as well. He sighed, moving into the entry way to lock the door and into the kitchen to put away the peanut butter and jelly. Checking his phone for messages from Papyrus, he grumbled when he saw there were none. He quickly texted him a ‘u ok?’ and turned the screen off, walking back into the bedroom to find you completely asleep in a burrito.

He smiled to himself at the sight, knowing full well that he was the reason you were so tired. He took his slacks back off, slipping into bed behind you. “Hey Babe, can I get in on this burrito action?” he whispered, leaning on one of his elbows to pet your hair. You slowly unwound from the blanket with a yawn, sliding your arms under your pillow. The moonlight from the window was drifting in, casting an eerie glow over your silver hair and back full of tattoos.

He moved the blanket gradually off your back to get a good look at them, he didn’t realize that your back was completely covered. Under the continuation of your sleeves, your skin looked as though it was cut into in some places, showing gears and metal workings making up your ‘spine’ through the large cuts. On the side nearest him, you had black and white flowers sprawling up from your thigh to the middle of your ribs. In between the larger pieces, you had smaller ones taking up the spaces. A dream catcher (as if that helped with your nightmares) here, a small octopus surrounded by bubbles there, all filling up the empty spaces.

He traced a small hot air balloon gently, wondering how long it took to get them all. They were amazing and beautiful and he almost couldn’t believe you were real. He smiled crookedly to himself when he saw a faded skull toward the small of your back, pressing a kiss there before pulling the covers back over you. He settled in next to you, sneaking an arm under your sleeping form to pull you closer. You grumbled incoherently, sluggishly adjusting against him before nuzzling against his ribs.

He pressed a kiss to your head, checking his phone one last time to see that Papyrus had finally texted back that he was spending the night at Mettaton’s house. His sockets narrowed at the screen, forcing himself to release his grip on the device before the screen cracked. A second later, as if sensing his distress, you made a sleepy noise and gave his rib a lazy kiss. A small humming coming from your chest as your soul called for his again. His frustration melted away and he had to hold himself back from pulling you into a crushing hug.

He fell asleep happier than he had ever remembered being.

 

* * *

 

You woke up to something warm tracing your back, the sunlight filtering in through the window making you squint toward the perpetrator. You found Sans, one arm around your waist and one hand tracing your tattoos while he leaned his head on your side. He had his sockets closed and a serene expression on his skull, absentmindedly tracing the small skeleton tattoo you had gotten so long ago. A crooked smile found its way onto your face as you watched him a little. “Good morning, Sansy” you murmured, not wanting to ruin the moment with regular volume.

He hummed contently, “g’mornin’, Kitten. Merry Christmas”

You jolted a little, making him pause his movements. Shit. It’s Christmas! How the hell could you forget that? “What time is it?” you asked, quickly rubbing the sleep out of your eyes.

He grunted, shifting around for his phone before finally finding it under a pillow. “s’ahh 9:43” he answered sleepily, tossing the phone to a pillow.

“Shit! C’mon get ready we gotta get to Tori’s house! Pap is gonna kill me!” you hissed, nearly falling out of bed in your hurry. Your legs were _sore_ , not to mention the bruise you noticed on your hip. You cursed under your breath, hoping you had some clean clothes that would cover it. You scurried into the bathroom, turning on the shower and dashing past Sans to get some clean clothes. He looked amused by your panic, clearly not in any kind of rush. You disappeared into the closet, rummaging through your clothes to get an old Christmas sweater and some stretchy, sparkly black jeans. The sparkly part is what made them classy.

You ran back to the bathroom, not seeing Sans in the bedroom anymore. Hm. Maybe he went to make coffee? You shrugged to yourself and shut the door, throwing the clothes on the counter while you brushed out your hair hurriedly and stepped in the shower. “Nice seeing you here” he rumbled. You all but screamed, smacking him with a loofah as he laughed.

“Don’t fucking jump scare me, dummy” you huffed, leaning around him to get your hair wet. Your shower wasn’t exactly spacious. He chuckled, the sound reverberating off the linoleum in the shower. It sounded dark and twisted like that, you weren’t sure if you liked it. Scrubbing your hair with the shampoo, you felt boney arms wrap around your waist and conjured lips press your shoulder. “If we’re more than an hour late, Papyrus will be very angry that he had to wait to open presents and I’m going to make you explain why” you warned with amusement in your tone, moving to rinse your suds.

“Fine, I don’t even need a shower” he grumbled, taking a good look at you and winking before exiting the tub. You shook your head at the curtain, trying your best to finish up your shower as fast as possible. You got ready hastily, even brushing your teeth while you blow dried your hair. You brushed out your loose waves, combing product through them with your fingers and tugging on your clothes. Makeup was done half-assed and still somehow festive enough to be acceptable. Coming out of the bathroom, you found Sans asleep on the bed, fully clothed in his normal get up instead of his work clothes. How did he… forget it.

You shook his shoulder lightly, “Sans, c’mon… time to go”

He stirred, blinking a few times before a wicked grin set in. “Ho… cubed?” he asked, glee clear in his voice. You blushed, looking down at your ‘Ho^3’ sweater in embarrassment.

“Y-Yeah um it’s just an old sweater” you mumbled, leaving to get your boots. You were stopped halfway there, Sans appearing in front of you to pull you into a hug.

“I love it” he whispered, nudging your head toward his so he could plant a kiss on your cheek. Your smile became crooked and you hugged him back before breaking away to actually put your boots on. It had been an eventful few days. You and Sans had finally done the deed, Mettaton had come back from tour, and you were apparently going back into science. But you actually felt… happy for once with so much change. It was a new feeling. You had somehow packed all the presents into one big shopping bag that you were now carrying.

Shrugging on your coat, you went to slip your hand into Sans’, who was now falling asleep standing up. You pressed a kiss to his cheek, interlacing your fingers with his. He blinked a little, eye socket flitting blue to kiss you before disappearing back into his normal lights. In a blink, you were in front of Tori’s mansion, squinting toward the giant house. You recognized Undyne’s Jeep in the driveway as you both made your way up to the door. You knocked on the door as nicely as you could, Sans laughing at your clear restraint to just pound on the door.

Frisk opened the door, their poker face becoming a beaming smile when they saw Sans. You almost let out an ‘aww’ when they nearly knocked him over in a hug. He chuckled at their enthusiasm, “Heya kiddo, Merry Christmas… where’s Paps?” he asked, patting their head affectionately. They pulled away, shrugging and signing something to him. He nodded, “Gotchya.” Frisk nodded gleefully at him before turning to wave to you. You waved back with a smile, watching as they signed something to you.

Sans leaned over, “The kid says Merry Christmas and that they don’t like candy” he snickered out. You watched Frisk’s expression turn from beaming to being absolutely horrified that he would say something like that. They shook their head at you hastily, eyeing the bag of presents in your hand. They began signing quickly as their grin grew wider, glancing at Sans every so often. You had no idea what they were saying but Sans had suddenly become nervous. “H-heh! Hey! Let’s go in the house!” he interrupted, holding their hands as he steered them into the hallway.

You blinked a few times, unsure of what just happened. “Oookay” you sighed, stepping through the threshold and closing the door behind you. Finding your way to the kitchen, you were greeted with the warm atmosphere of Christmas breakfast. Toriel was busy baking still, the counter filled with bacon and eggs, French toast and waffles. Your mouth watered at the sight. She closed an oven, turning to you with a warm smile.

“Welcome, my child! Merry Christmas! I do hope that traffic was not a bother!” she beamed, resting a hand on your arm.

You shook your head, “Oh no, I just took the Sans-express” you joked, giving a crooked smile.

She giggled, placing a paw over her mouth. “I am glad! I see you have brought gifts, you really did not need to go through the trouble, _______!” she pressed, “I will take them for you and put them with the rest, please, go ahead and eat!”

“Oh it was no trouble, are you sure? I can carry it if you want?” you offered, motioning to the bag. You weren’t sure if all monsters were strong at any age. What if Toriel was the equivalent of some shriveled old lady but it just didn’t show? Ugh, you’re over thinking again.

“It’s no bother, let me take them!” she insisted, taking the bag from you with ease. You sighed, sauntering over to the bar stools lining the counter to sit next to Sans. He already had some French toast and a bottle of ketchup. Frisk was perched on their knees next to him, a waffle that had been drenched in syrup being shoveled into their mouth. He was watching them with amusement, sipping his ketchup every so often. Undyne was next to them, hooting in encouragement of their feat. Alphys was next to her, trying to ease the situation so Frisk didn’t choke on the waffle.

“OH YEAH, NOW IT’S A PARTY” Undyne whooped jokingly upon seeing you. You stuck your tongue out at her, saying hi to Alphys before attempting to give Undyne a wet willy as you walked past. She shrieked in protest, earning giggles from Frisk and Alphys and a shaking with laughter skeleton. You sat next to Sans, grabbing a plate and filling it with French toast and bacon before drenching it all in syrup. “Eh, is that a thing with humans? Drown it in syrup?” he mused, smirk spreading on his face as both you and Frisk glared at him with the same ‘nuh uh’ look. He chuckled to himself, downing a bit of ketchup before picking up his toast. You noticed that Flowey was sitting on the far window sill in the corner and you wondered for a moment if anyone had said Merry Christmas to him yet.

Toriel came back shortly, taking the muffins out of the oven to cool. She called Asgore out of his office to have breakfast, introducing him to you for the first time you realized. He was much larger than any other monster you had met, yet he was very gentle and kind from what you gathered in your short introduction. It wasn’t long before everyone was in the enormous living room to wait for Papyrus and Mettaton. You sunk into the plush couch, leaning against Sans, who had an arm snaked around your shoulders. You had never seen Frisk’s eyebrows so waggily.

The group was in the middle of conversation about a place underground called Waterfall when a knock finally sounded at the door. You peered over the couch to see two silhouettes through the glass in the door that looked very similar to the couple. Undyne jumped the couch, bounding for the door and opening it. You could hear her chastising them for being so late and making Frisk wait. You heard some hushed whispers and an ‘OH’ before seeing Undyne come back to sit by Alphys, face flushed red.

They followed suit, looking utterly blissful. “MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! WE HAVE SOME NEWS!” Papyrus beamed, holding a very flushed Metta’s hand. You smiled at how cute they were together, running your hand up and down Sans’ arm to comfort him since you could feel the static building up around him.

“What’s goin’ on, bro?” he asked tightly.

Papyrus looked absolutely giddy as he prepared his announcement, “ME AND METTA ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethese.tumblr.com  
> ^OH SHIT


	52. Tissue Paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansy and Reader's presents will be next chapter!   
> WOO  
> (also... on a side note... that last game of thrones epsiode tho... i cried it was so good)

Papyrus was still standing there, wringing his gloved hands while Metta looked more and more uncomfortable by the second. You swallowed, trying to process what he just said while also trying to hold Sans back to the best of your ability. The room was absolutely filled with static and you could tell that you weren’t the only one to notice. Everyone else in the room slowly shifted their gazes to Sans, sockets void and sweat dripping down the side of his skull. You were afraid that he would rip the couch with how tightly he was gripping the armrest.

You reached for his hand, “Sans-“ you started, cut off by his immediate disappearance. You groaned at the space that he vacated, turning back to a hurt looking Papyrus. No one seemed to want to speak up at the moment, everyone was still processing. Hell, _you_ were still processing. “Pap, I’m sure he just went somewhere to cool down. He’ll be back later and if he doesn’t… I’ll beat him up for you. That’s great that you guys are getting married, I’m really happy for both of you!” you assured him, hoping to sound at least somewhat supportive.

Paps’ expression lifted slightly as he gave you a weak smile. Mettaton placed a hand on his back in comfort and Undyne cleared her throat. “YOU BETTER NOT HURT PAPYRUS” she bellowed, baring her teeth in his direction from her spot on the couch.

“I would never” he stated evenly, looking her straight in the face. She narrowed her eyes at him before standing to shake his hand. Everyone seemed to calm down at this as well as Papyrus, who looked like he might cry. Undyne pulled Mettaton in close to whisper something to him and he paled slightly… if a robot could do such a thing. She let him go to give Papyrus a hug and Asgore stepped up to shake Mettaton’s hand. Soon everyone had accepted the news, giving hugs or handshakes and congratulations. Frisk was beside themselves with giddiness over the news. It seemed that their eyebrows had become even more waggily somehow and it was making Papyrus blush.

When it became apparent that Sans wasn’t coming back any time soon (even though you had called and texted him thirty times by now), everyone started to open presents. You had gotten Undyne a dress with a mermaid skeleton printed on the front (which she cackled at and high fived you for) and Alphys a small purse that was made to look like sushi (which she squealed at and immediately snapchatted). They had both teamed up to get you a pair of onesie pajamas that looked like Stitch from Lilo and Stitch. You laughed at the gift, “I’ve been wanting one of these for ages! Now we can all match with our footie PJs!”

“HECK YEA, NERD! THAT’S THE IDEA!” she hooted. You watched Pap open his present, nearly bouncing on the couch in anticipation. He pulled the leather jacket out of the box, giving you a weird look before turning it around to see the ‘BAD TO THE BONE’ sewn into the back.

“THIS IS THE ONLY PUN YOU WILL EVER SEE THE GREAT PAPYRUS WEAR!” he cried, showing it to Mettaton (who gave a look of approval) before putting it on. Papyrus basically shoved his present into your hands excitedly, watching your every move as you opened it. You pulled out a hoodie that looked similar to Sans’ but more your size… that had a skeleton decal on the front. You were speechless as you shrugged on the fur lined hoodie, the decal making it look like you were a skeleton.

“Pap… this is so sweet” you blubbered, sniffing back tears.

He smiled lopsidedly, “Well, _______... you’re like my sister now, you might as well look the part!”

You smiled genuinely at him, knocking him back in a hug. Papyrus was the sweetest god damn skeleton on the planet. If Mettaton ever hurt him… there’d be hell to pay. You pulled away and sniffed back more tears. “All right, Metta. Open yours” you said, handing him your box with a crooked smile.

He flashed you a sparkling smile before undoing the bow, “Oh, Darling! You didn’t need to get me anything!” He pulled out the T-shirt you found in the mall that said ‘I <3’ with a little clip art bone underneath, immediately turning red.

Undyne and Alphys immediately burst into laughter while you struggled to keep yours at bay. Pap was smiling as though he was trying not to laugh at the irony of the situation. Just then, you saw a nerf bullet suction cup to the side of Mettaton’s arm. You turned to find Frisk holding a giant nerf gun, both of the tattoo sleeves that you had gotten for them on their arms. Toriel was watching from her place on the far couch, the snail blanket you had gotten her draped over her lap as she shook her head. Asgore sat next to her, completely enthralled with the tea collection you had gotten for him.

You smiled sheepishly over to Tori, Frisk’s face completely full of mischievousness as they swung around to shoot Undyne square in the butt. You erupted in laughter, nearly falling off the couch as she yelped and glared toward Frisk. They stuck their tongue out at her, causing Undyne to bolt up from her seat to chase them down the hall.  You and papyrus were beside yourselves with laughter at the scene. Alphys snapchatted the ordeal, promising to send it to you. Mettaton nudged your shoulder, handing you a large bag.

“What’s this?” you queried, raising an eyebrow.

He waggled his in return, “Just a little something for Papy’s sister” 

You “oooo’d” as you untied the ribbon on the handle, setting the bag on the couch to reach in. It was a big ass bag. When you looked inside you almost didn’t believe what you were seeing. “No way” you whispered, glancing at Mettaton to see if he was serious. He had his lips pursed, a satisfied look on his face from your reaction. You turned back to the bag to pull out boxes and boxes of expensive limited edition makeup. You nearly cried. It was like Christmas when you were five again, all these new toys. You thanked him over and over again.

Nearly everyone had opened their presents by now (except Sans) and it was getting late. Toriel made Christmas dinner and you helped with the sides. You weren’t that great at cooking anyways. You managed to help her get dinner cooked even with Undyne trying to jump scare you constantly. Sans still hadn’t answered your phone calls and you were beginning to get worried. Everyone had begun filtering into the dining room for dinner and you noticed that Flowey hadn’t moved from the window sill. You almost forgot his present.

You grabbed the small bag from the living room and brought it to the window. He looked sad, like he wasn’t really looking at anything in particular through the glass. You cleared your throat, “Uh hey, Flowey… Merry Christmas”

He snorted, “Piss off”

You fought the immediate ‘fuck you’ that threatened to leave your lips and set down the small bag next to him. “I hope it fits” was all you said before turning on your heel to eat dinner. Maybe that was why he was on the sill, grumpy as fuck. You took a few deep breaths as you walked to your chair in the dining room. The atmosphere had completely changed. Everyone was so happy, it was enough to put a smile on your face. Noticing the empty chair next to you for Sans, you sighed. Why did he just up and leave like that? You knew that he didn’t exactly like Mettaton but that’s no reason for him to leave completely.

Undyne put a hand on your arm, “He’ll be back” she assured you. You smiled weakly, not feeling very assured that this stubborn ass skeleton would be back anytime soon.

Seemingly as if reading your mind, Tori suggested everyone start to eat. She glanced at you for a moment with a questioning look that you understood as ‘did he answer’ and you shook your head. She frowned slightly and nodded, seating herself to eat. Papyrus was even looking a little down again, you didn’t blame him. His brother bailed when he should have just been happy for him. You stabbed a chunk of potato angrily, glaring at the lack of notifications under the table.

After dinner, Papyrus brought out the cookies you had made together yesterday for dessert. Tori also brought out a cake and some pie, asking if anyone wanted coffee. Before you could answer, you heard the loud slam of the front door. Everyone froze as Sans strode into the dining room, eye brighter than you had ever seen it. You held your breath as he approached Mettaton, hands curled into fists. Papyrus didn’t hesitate to stand in front of Metta, almost daring Sans to try and get past him.

“Bro. Move.” He rumbled lowly, gritting his teeth.

Pap shook his head, “BROTHER IF YOU WANT TO HURT METTA, YOU’LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME.”

He looked almost taken aback by his statement before returning to his previous anger. “He’s going to hurt you” he reasoned lowly, bringing his hand out of his hoodie pocket. At this, Frisk jumped out of their chair and jumped onto his arm, weighing it down with themselves. You slowly moved around the table, hoping to get close enough to stand next to Pap. He grunted, “Kid. Let go.” They shook their head vigorously, glaring at him from their position on his arm. You put a hand on Mettaton’s arm to let him know you were with them as you moved up next to Papyrus.

“Sans, you should hear Pap out” you advised, putting a hand on Paps’ arm now. He whipped his head up to look at you and you had to suppress a shiver. It was the scariest thing you had ever seen, him looking so angry and out of control with his magic flaring so high. The blue in his socket flickered slightly at the sight of you before returning to its overly bright state.

“You’re on the _robot’s_ side?” he probed irately, flicking his blue socket from you to Papyrus.

You shook your head, “I’m on Papyrus’ side, I just want him to be happy… and if Mettaton makes him happy then who am I to stop him from marrying Metta?” The static depleted slightly as his socket flickered, emotions flashing across his skull as he drank in your words. He dropped his arm, setting Frisk on the ground. They let go of his arm and hugged around his middle instead. He smiled weakly, white lights reappearing as he ruffled their hair a little.

He sighed, rubbing his face with his hands before pulling Frisk off him to give Pap a hug. “Sorry bro… I messed up” he mumbled, hugging Papyrus pretty tight from what it looked like. You smiled at the interaction with a sigh, an air of relaxation coming over the whole group. Sans broke away from Papyrus to give Mettaton a handshake and you noticed his eye flicker blue for a second as he smiled at him… but you didn’t mention it.

After everyone sat down, the group finally got dessert and you finally got your coffee. Undyne, Papyrus, and Frisk were playing some sort of strategy game with the gingerbread men while Mettaton and Alphys talked about body upgrades. Asgore had moved back into the living room to sleep on the recliner and you were being forced to endure every pun that Sans and Toriel could think of. It wasn’t long before you were basically falling asleep at the table and Undyne tried to scare you awake. She succeeded.

Sans eventually ended up carrying you in his arms, you were dead tired. You could faintly recall him telling everyone goodbye and apologizing for being an ass. The one thing you remember crystal clear before falling asleep again was the half-awake sight of Flowey wearing the little Christmas sweater you had gotten him, the tissue paper littered on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethese.tumblr.com  
> ^follow this tumblr for more tiny flower sweaters and overreacting skeletons


	53. Heart Eyes, Motherfucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEART EYES, MOTHERFUCKER

When you woke the next morning, you were in Sans’ bed. The mattress creaked as you rolled over, meeting a snoring skeleton. You yawned quietly, sitting up to stretch. The sun was barely up but you felt so awake for once. No nightmares again. Maybe it was all the sleeping with Sans? You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes, blearily taking in the room. You noticed that the presents you had gotten him were sitting on his dresser, unopened. Aw, he was waiting for you to wake up. How sweet.

You turned and shook his arm, calling his name softly. He grunted into his hoodie, rolling away from you. “Sans! I’m naked!” you whispered loudly, trying to keep the laughter out of your tone. He snorted, sitting straight up.

“Wh-What? I’m up, I’m up” he babbled, running his hands down his skull. He turned to look at you and clucked his tongue, “You lied”

You laughed heartily, “It got you up though, didn’t it?”

“I’ll say” he chuckled sleepily, smirking devilishly at your now blushing face.

“L-Let’s open presents” you offered, crawling off the bed toward his low dresser. You could feel his eyes on you but you didn’t care. You tossed him a package, pulling the other one off the dresser and into your lap.

“Babe, you didn’t have to get me all this” he protested, ripping a bit of the wrapping paper off. You just smiled and waved him off, biting your lip in anticipation.

He opened the box and you swore you saw stars in his eye sockets. Your smile became giddy as he pulled out a new pair of converse that you had painted to look like the night sky. “Look, ah there’s Bernice’s hair… like from that one night at the bar” you pointed out, motioning toward a part of the shoe. His smile was huge when he finally looked up at you, nearly jumping off the bed to tackle you in a kiss. You laughed, wrapping your arms around his neck as he pulled away to smother you in kisses.

“So, I’m guessing that means you like them?” you asked playfully, nuzzling into his ketchup stained shirt. He laughed lightly, hugging you a little tighter.

“I love them” he said quietly, giving you a soft smile before breaking away to try them on. They fit perfectly since you just sneaked a glance at his old pair’s size. You had a feeling he wouldn’t be taking them off for a long while. You handed him the other present and he took the gift gingerly, smiling at you all the while with an affectionate look that made you blush. He unwrapped the box, blinking at the contents for a moment with wide eye sockets.

“Babe… I can’t accept this…” he mumbled, pulling out the new telescope gently.

“Well, you’re gonna. You deserve it.” You pressed, fidgeting slightly. He looked as though he was about to argue before he decided against it and closed his mouth. As he inspected the telescope, his grin grew wider and wider.

“How far can it see?” he pondered aloud, rummaging through the box for instructions of some sort.

You sighed, picking up the instrument and noting the indicators on the side. “You could probably see Mars on a clear night.” you figured, handing it back to him.

He had a confused look on his face, “What’s Mars?”

“Do you not know about the other planets in our solar system?” you asked with widened eyes.

He shook his head sheepishly and you sighed, “I’ll explain at work, how ‘bout that?” you offered.

He shrugged, “Sounds good, thanks for the presents, Babe”

You shrugged back, “s’no biggie” you mumbled, remembering the price of the telescope. It didn’t matter though… he was worth every penny.

“OH! I got somethin’ for you too” he blurted, planting a kiss on your cheek before heaving himself off the bed. You watched him rummage through a dresser drawer for an envelope before sitting back on the mattress. You scrunched your eyebrows together, you thought about a lot of things that he might have gotten you… but an envelope wasn’t one of them. You eyed his gleeful expression suspiciously as you opened it.

You tugged out some folded papers, printed in black and white. They were receipts… for a Disney vacation… for everyone. You snapped your eyes up to him in disbelief, “NO FUCKING WAY” you practically yelled. He laughed at you, watching you read more as you stood now in excitement. It was in six months, you could handle six months. There were reservations for you, Sans, Pap, Metta, Undyne, and Alphys. You wondered for a second how Mettaton got on the list but right now you didn’t care.

“Comet me, bro” he snickered from the mattress and you didn’t even care that he made a bad pun. You dropped the papers, turning to tackle him onto the bed. He laughed harder, pulling you tight to his chest as you attacked him with kisses. You couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down your cheeks, you were too happy. “So, I’m guessing that means you like it?” he mirrored playfully, wiping a few tears. You nodded frantically, gripping his shirt in your fists. “I’m glad” he murmured, pressing a tingling kiss to your head.

“Pap and Undyne helped pitch in for some of it, everything is paid for. We’re going in May because Alphys researched and said it’s not too hot and kids will still be getting out of school so less crowds too.” He explained, petting your hair while you hugged him as tight as you could.

“I-I can’t believe we’re actually going” you sobbed, nuzzling further into his chest.

He chuckled, “Believe it, Bud.”

You pulled away to kiss him before wiping your tears on your sleeve. “I j-just… thank you so so much” you cried. You took a deep breath, emotion running amuck in your chest. “I-I lo-“ you stopped yourself short, swallowing your words. He was looking at you expectantly, almost knowing what you were going to say but waiting for you to say it. Your hands became clammy as you thought on your feet, “I like you a lot, Sans. Thank you for doing this for me, you’ll never know how much I appreciate it” you blurted. He looked a little disappointed, you couldn’t blame him.

“U-uh c’mon, let’s go tell Paps that I know” you suggested, giving him a kiss on the cheekbone. His expression softened slightly and he nodded shortly.

“All right, lead the way” he agreed, lightly tickling your sides to get you to jolt off him. He smirked playfully at your glare, pushing himself off the mattress slowly. He stood in front of you, ketchup stained shirt and smelling of old books. Your heart squeezed, he looked so sleepy and happy and perfect. He looked at you weird for a second and you realized you had been staring at him. You slipped your arms under his, dragging him into a quick hug before drawing away to give a crooked smile. Not wanting to be asked questions about your staring, you hurriedly made your way for the bedroom door. You opened the door to be greeted by Sans again, smiling like a dork.

He slid his hand up to cup your jaw before kissing you gently, this time the static went deep, almost like it went straight to your heart. You sucked in a breath, pressing against him firmly like he was the only thing that could give you air. He drew away suddenly, looking at you softly like before. He gave a quick tingling kiss before winking and disappearing. You heard a shriek in the kitchen downstairs, a very unhappy Papyrus yelling about teleportation safety.

You were in love with a skeleton. Your skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^follow this tumblr for more of my shitty meme references


	54. Best Best Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise! Sware to God! That I had the next two chapters written before everyone started commenting and asking for angst...  
> Either way, here ya go

The next week went by quickly, getting set up in the lab took no time. Sans had helped you get adjusted and showed you around the building, getting you set up in the system. You even had your own work email again. It all felt so official. Alphys was absolutely thrilled to get to work with you, even if you had no experience with magic except for Sans’… uh lesson. He had a desk brought in for you, one right across from his. You laughed when you saw the nail marks and bone indents in his desk from your first time together. It was almost like a memento. A sexy memento.

Emilie was sad to see you go of course but agreed that you could still teach classes there when you had free time. She was happy that you were getting back into science at least and wished you luck regardless. She even offered to take you and everyone out for drinks to celebrate your new job and Pap’s engagement. You invited her to Undyne’s New Year’s Eve party this coming Saturday instead and told her to bring her boyfriend as well. There would be plenty of alcohol at Undyne’s, enough to kill 10 horses at the least.

Sans hadn’t taken off the converse you had painted for him and proudly showed them to anyone who would listen. He made you blush every time, tugging you close to his side while he looked at you adoringly and made some pun about space. His telescope sat by the sliding glass door in his room, he never let anyone touch it. Much less breathe near it. He used it almost every night you slept over, asking about certain stars and constellations. He even let you use it once to show him how to find Mars. He was disappointed to find that it was only a speck in the sky but amazed when you pulled up pictures on your phone.

He loved the hoodie that Papyrus had given you, smiling wider than ever when he saw you in it. You had been planning the Disney trip in your spare time and he had been more than happy to listen to every ‘101 tips for Disney’ pinterest post that you could find. It was so comfortable, laying in his lap and talking about how to get on rides without lines. You thought about your realization… that you loved him… a few times. Every time you thought about letting the words out they seemed to catch in your throat, like they refused to be said. As if the moment they came out a spell would be cast and everything would be shit. Or wonderful. You had no idea.

Every time you thought about how he made you laugh when you were crying. How he would wake you from a nightmare and bring you back to Earth. How his puns gave you headaches that also made you smile. How his voice sounded in the morning. How he held you when he was scared at night, like you would disappear if he let go. All of it and more, it made your heart squeeze in the best way. Like you couldn’t get enough of him. You had even stopped wearing makeup when it was just you and him.

You remember it clear as day. Two nights after Christmas. He had slept over at your apartment, it was raining and you were tired. You could have gone to bed with makeup on for the millionth time. You gripped the counter in frustration, willing yourself to just wash it off. _He won’t care. He won’t think less of you._ The biggest thought that ran through your mind was ‘what if he doesn’t think I’m beautiful anymore?’ and you almost couldn’t take it. Eventually calming yourself down, you stripped your face of makeup. You felt so exposed, so vulnerable and… afraid.

Coming out of the bathroom, you didn’t dare look up from the carpet. You crawled into bed with a lump in your throat. Judging from the soft clacks of bone against screen, he was either texting Pap or playing that new phone game he got addicted to. Either way, you were glad for the distraction. Pulling the comforter over yourself, you snuggled up next to him and hid your face in his shirt. You didn’t mind the smell of old books and ketchup, it had become calming.

After a bit, you felt him turn to put his phone on the night stand next to yours. Panic swept through your chest when you realized he’d want a goodnight kiss. He shifted lower to settle into the mattress, reaching a hand to stroke your cheek a bit. You held your breath as he asked for a kiss goodnight and reluctantly looked up at him. He looked confused for a moment, probably from your worried expression, before pressing a tingling kiss to your lips. He pulled back and smiled, “You’re not wearing any makeup” he said happily.

You could remember the instant relief that hit you in waves as you saw that he was looking at you with the same soft expression as always. He told you that you looked beautiful in the moonlight and kissed your head before tugging you closer to his chest. You couldn’t believe it. It was like a weight had been lifted off of your shoulders and you could breathe freely again. You snuggled as close as you could, drinking in every feeling of the moment. He held you close enough to hear his quiet music and you weren’t sure if you ever wanted to leave your bed again. But you were absolutely sure in that moment that you love him.

Papyrus and Mettaton had started to plan the wedding, he was even taking you out this morning to talk about it over coffee. It was the day before New Year’s Eve and it had started snowing again so you were constantly cold, even with Sans’ nearly constant hovering whenever you so much as got a chill. You had been keeping the bullet in the garage so that it didn’t become rusty with all the salt and snow on the road. Plus Sans was always happy to give you rides and keep you warm in the bitter weather. While you appreciated his warmth, you started to worry that it was draining on him. He always looked so tired after heating your freezing hands or hugging you with warmth for too long. You had asked him about it a few times but each time he simply waved you off and told you he couldn’t sleep.

You noticed that his nightmares were getting worse too, you had been sleeping over at each other’s place every night. There had been a few times where you had woken up to him crying or to him just staring at the ceiling. It broke your heart but he wouldn’t talk to you about it. You almost wanted to be angry that he wouldn’t talk to you about it… but you couldn’t. Each and every time, you’d hold him while he cried or pulled his gaze away from the ceiling to look at you. You’d tell him that nothing would take you away and that Papyrus was fine. Those nights he just looked so lost, so hurt and just… sad. You weren’t sure what to do for him.

Even so, you were walking most places now. It was pretty easy since living in the suburbs near the city meant that everything was walking distance. You trudged through the brown slush that used to be pure white snow, blinking to keep the harsh burn of the cold away from your eyes. Ducking your face into your scarf, you let the wind whip your hair behind you. You came up on Muffet’s restaurant quickly and looking in the window, you could see Papyrus dressed snugly in one of the comfy chairs near the fireplace. The porch outside had been cleared of tables and chairs, snow covering all available space. The bells on the door signaled your arrival and Pap sent a smile your way as you shuffled over to him.

“Hey Pap, how’s planning going?” you asked, slinging your bag over the other comfy chair next to him. You realized that he had a large binder in front of him with what looked like lots of excel sheets of information. He tilted his head in your direction with an expression that almost asked ‘how do you think?’ and you laughed a little. “All right, so bad. Got it.” You snorted, flagging down a waitress for some coffee. The rabbit woman nodded at you with a smile and you turned back to Papyrus.

“Do you need any help?” you offered, watching him rub his temples.

“_______, WHAT IS A MAID OF HONOR? OR A BEST MAN? I DO NOT UNDERSTAND ANY OF THESE TERMS AND I WANT TO DO THIS RIGHT!” he whined, flipping through his binder to find some pages that had pictures of each of his friend’s heads glued on the page. You noticed that your picture looked like it was taken when you were asleep but you tried your best not to be weirded out. He had cut out a wedding dress and tuxedo and pasted them under him and Metta’s heads. It looked adorable.

You tried your best to explain the usual human wedding traditions, suggesting he look into different religions’ customs on the internet to get a better idea. He seemed uplifted by your information and began researching while you relaxed with your hot cocoa. Apparently Mettaton was planning on having the wedding broadcast on his television station. You weren’t sure how to feel about that and it obviously irked Pap as well. “Did you want it to be a small family thing?” you pondered aloud, watching his stressed expression.

“WELL… I DON’T MIND LARGE GROUPS BUT… IT ALMOST FEELS LIKE HE IS USING IT FOR PUBLICITY…” he loudly whispered, almost ashamed.

You frowned at him, “Why don’t you tell him the cameras bother you?”

He mulled the idea over for a moment, wringing his hands a bit. “Do you think he would listen?” he asked quietly.

You nodded fervently, “He better” You stated evenly, putting a hand on his arm. Pap seemed to brighten a little at this, turning back to his binder.

“I THINK I’LL MAKE SANS MY BEST BEST MAN AND UNDYNE MY BEST MAN” he reported excitedly, pulling out two little cut out suits to tape under their heads. “IF THAT’S ALLOWED…?” he inquired, suddenly unsure of himself.

“You can do whatever you want, Paps. It’s your wedding.” You assured him with a laugh. He ‘nyeh’ed softly toward the binder, pulling out the glitter gel pens Alphys had gotten him for Christmas to mark up a page. You tried to imagine Sans giving Papyrus a bachelor party and ended up snorting quietly into your cup of cocoa. Maybe Undyne would handle that area… she was the best man. Or would the best best man handle it? Who knows, it’s up for grabs. Remembering that you hadn’t texted him in a bit, you pulled out your phone from the backpack to see a few messages.

 

11:28 AM Skels <3:

Heya girlie

 

11:43 AM Skels <3:

Got some info on G

 

12:04 PM Skels <3:

Come to the lab when u can

 

You scrunched your eyebrows at the screen, wondering why he was being so cryptic. Grabbing your backpack from behind you, you grabbed your things and shoved them back in. “Sorry Pap, your brother is dragging me to the lab” you apologized, finally looking up at him after you threw your backpack onto your back.

“IT IS NO PROBLEM, FRIEND! I WILL GO VISIT UNDYNE TO DISCUSS BEST MAN… THINGS” he assured you, packing up his things as well.

You glanced up when you heard the bell at the door jingle and suddenly your heart was beating a thousand miles a minute.

It was _Gavin_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^follow this tumblr for more gasping moments and whatever


	55. Nazi Looking Motherfuckers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really stop using 'motherfucker' in the title  
> I'm not doing it on porpoise  
> Just remember, you guys wanted angst lol

He walked into the small café wearing an oversized winter jacket to hide his face but you knew it was him. He had a few scars on his face and a limp with his walk. It was definitely Gavin. He hadn’t looked in your direction yet but you weren’t taking any chances. You ducked your head behind your comfy chair, motioning to Papyrus to stay sitting and be quiet. Pulling out your phone, you dialed Sans immediately and peered around the chair to watch him order coffee. He picked up on the third ring sounding somewhat disgruntled.

“Hey, what’s up? Thought you were coming to the lab?” he asked absentmindedly, obviously doing something else. You huffed, unsure if you should ask him to come pick you up.

“Gavin is here” you whispered, glancing over at a confused Papyrus. You waited a few seconds in silence before realizing the line had gone dead. Shit. You peeked around your chair to find Gavin sitting in the opposite corner of the bakery, conversing with two other men. They looked shady as far as you could tell, it didn’t look like a good sign. You leaned slightly toward Papyrus while keeping your cover, “I called Sans but I dunno what he’s doing. Those guys in the corner there are bad news, we gotta get out of here without them seeing us… preferably.” You whispered, side eyeing the group of Nazi looking motherfuckers.

Pap nodded in understanding, clutching his binder to his chest in silence. For a second, you wondered how many times he had had to hide from monster haters… how many times he had hateful things done to him or shouted at him. You tried not to think about it and instead gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled weakly back and suddenly Sans was kneeling next to your chair. You nearly had a heart attack with how on edge you were. You could already feel the angry static building up around him.

“Where is he?” he whispered, tone dangerous. You swallowed and jerked your thumb toward the corner, careful to keep yourself within the blocking of the chair. He examined the group, eye sockets narrowing slightly before he motioned for Paps to come closer. He grabbed both of you and took a deep breath. The next moment you were in the lab, the smell of donuts and machinery enveloping you. You let out a relieved sigh and collapsed into your desk chair. Sans was talking to a confused Papyrus about the characters in the café, you could hear little tid bits about Gavin being an overall asshole and pulling the alley stunt.

Realization crossed Pap’s skull before it turned to worry and he darted his lights from his brother to you. Damn it, you hadn’t meant to worry Pap… he already has enough on his plate with the wedding. Sans slipped his hands into his pants pockets and stepped aside so Pap could come over to you. He stood there for a minute, fidgeting before he leaned down and scooped you into a hug. “SISTER, I’LL NEVER LET THEM HURT YOU!” he yelled, swinging you around in the hug.

You laughed a little, “Don’t worry Paps, I’m tough as nails… but I do feel safer knowing that the Great Papyrus will be protecting me!”

He plopped you back in the chair, moving to pose heroically. “WHY, OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER LETS A FIEND HARM HIS FRIENDS! ESPECIALLY HIS SISTER!” he shouted, ‘nyeh’ing slightly at the end. You smiled crookedly at the word ‘sister’ and watched him walk back over to Sans. “BROTHER, I BEST BE GETTING HOME… UNDYNE IS WAITING TO START PLANNING!” he bellowed and you noticed Sans’ jaw tighten at the ‘planning’ part.

“Sure bro” he muttered, offering a hand. Pap took it eagerly, almost throwing Sans off balance. “Babe, I’ll be back in a minute” he directed toward you, giving you the vibe that he wanted to talk about something. Most likely Gavin, judging by his serious expression. You could already feel the headache coming on. Today was just supposed to be relaxed planning with Papyrus day.

You held back a groan, “Can’t wait” you mumbled with an over dramatic smile.

“GOODBYE, ______!” Pap screeched, waving enthusiastically. You saluted back to him before they both disappeared. Slumping further into the chair, you rubbed your temples. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was supposed to get the message and leave town or something. Not join a biker gang in Muffet’s bakery. What if he had saw you? Or Papyrus? There can’t be many skeleton monsters… would he have put two and two together and figured out that they were brothers? Would he have hurt him?

You shook yourself of the thoughts and jolted out of your seat. You wouldn’t think about the what if’s. Only that you and Papyrus were safe and away from that nutjob. You ran a hand through your bangs, shrugging off your backpack to fall to the floor next to your desk with a thunk. Sans had been busy today, papers and books were littered on the floor. The whiteboard was covered and a new machine was in the center of the room along with miscellaneous tools scattered around it. You tugged off your coat, throwing it into the desk chair.

Moving toward the machine, you noticed that it looked like something from a scifi movie. It was in a small arch yet large enough for someone to pass through. It had many hookup ports and a large computer rigged to it. You wondered if this was it. The machine to bring him back. You reached out to touch the cool metal but you were halted by a boney hand on your wrist. It was Sans, back from dropping off Pap. He looked relieved and worried and angry all at the same time, it was hard to read.

He quickly pulled you into a hug, burrowing into your hair and nuzzling your neck. “I was so worried” he muttered, muffled by your sweater and thick waves. You hugged him back tightly, running a hand up and down his back in what you hoped was a soothing manner. You kissed the side of his skull that you could reach. He sighed a little, relaxing slightly in response. “Babe, you need to be protected” he said almost to himself, pulling away from the hug.

“What do you mean?” you asked, not liking where this was going. The last thing you needed was a babysitter.

“I mean that I should escort you places, wherever you need to go. You shouldn’t be alone. He could hurt you.” He mumbled, thinking over his plan as he spoke.

“I don’t need to be babysat, I’m a big girl. I can handle myself.” You countered, getting more peeved by the minute.

He shook his head at you, reminding you of a parent scolding a child. “It’s not up for debate, you need protection” he said, tone sounding final.

You detached from him completely, feeling condescended. “Who are you to decide what I need? When did this become a one-sided conversation, Sans?” you asked, crossing your arms. He looked almost irritated by your refusal to comply.

“If you don’t remember, I’m the one who had to beat the shit out of this guy in an alley for you. He had a knife, ______. He punched you square in the face. I’m not letting that fucker get near you again.” He argued spitefully, shaking his head as he walked to his desk.

You couldn’t believe the brand of asshole he was being right now. Anger bubbled up in your chest, how fucking dare he talk to you like this? Like a child? “Well, if _YOU_ don’t remember, I was fucking drunk at the time! If it was such a fucking hassle to protect me before… then don’t bother! I don’t need your fucking protection!” you spat, grabbing your backpack and jacket and moving toward the door. Before you could open the door, his hand suddenly held it closed.

“_______, stop acting like this. Just listen to me for once.” He pleaded, holding the door with bullshit strength. ‘For once’? You always fucking listen to him? Why was he being so controlling? Why couldn’t he just trust you to take care of yourself? Your head swam with emotion and your palms became clammy from the intermingled anxiety and fear of confrontation.

“Sans, fuck off” you muttered irately, forcing back tears as you gave the door a hard tug and slipped through the opening. You bounded down the spiral stairs, shrugging on your jacket quickly. It would be a long walk home but at this point you didn’t care. Your anger would keep you warm. You passed Fuku with a lazy wave, not bothering to say goodbye. She would probably ask too many questions and you were getting a headache as it was.

You kicked open the door to the parking lot to find Sans standing there. Fuck teleportation. You groaned loudly to show your distaste and kept up your brisk pace toward your apartment. “Babe, listen! You aren’t safe! What do I have to do to make you understand that? Is this part of your anxiety or whatever? Thinking you’re too tough to need help? Is that it? ‘Cause you need to stop and think!” he disputed agitatedly, keeping up with you easily. You couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. You stopped walking and turned to look him straight in the face, anger flaring up more than before.

“Is that what you think anxiety is? Just something I can turn off?” you snapped, watching him fumble with his words for a moment before shaking your head and continuing forward. “Leave me alone, Skels” you muttered, hoping that the heard you. You willed yourself not to cry, you thought he understood. That he at least had some sort of grasp over the idea. Your heart ached at the thought that he was just as clueless as everyone else even though you had been dating for months now. When you finally peeked behind you, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^follow this here tumblr for more 'oh shit, maybe I didn't want angst' moments


	56. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last line of this chapter is more ME than I could ever write in a thousand years  
> enjoy~

When you had gotten home, you had locked the front door with the deadbolt. You knew it wouldn’t stop him from just teleporting in but at least it would send a message, at least you hoped it would. You barely made it two steps inside before breaking down into ugly sobs. The kind that made your chest heave and your mind fuzzy and a light-headed mess. The dam of emotions had been broken and you couldn’t help but hyperventilate under the stress. You managed to make it to your bed before collapsing in a heap of tears and anger.

You thought you knew him. That he was different, that he understood. That he at least had an idea of what you were going through. The weight of your emotions was crushing your chest and making it hard to breathe. You tore off your backpack and shoes, throwing them to the floor before curling up under your comforter. You cried for what seemed like hours, running your eyes dry and your throat raw. You knew you should get up. That you should eat. Or even move at all. But you couldn’t. You felt numb, like someone had taken all hope from you.

You laid in bed, watching the snowflakes drift lazily in the chilled breeze outside the window until it was too dark to see them. Your eyes were burning still and your muscles were sore from tension. You didn’t care what happened anymore. You should have listened to yourself. He just thought you were a stupid kid that needed protection. Someone who couldn’t control their anxiety on a whim. He probably didn’t even love you. Your chest heaved at that particular thought, tears welling up again as a sob threatened your already sore lungs. You took deep breaths, turning slowly away from the window. You weren’t sure when you passed out, but you knew the nightmares would come for you.

 

* * *

 

There was a bright light filtering through shadows, as if a tweed bag was covering your head. Without looking or moving you just knew that your hands were tied to a chair somehow. You were punched once, twice, three times in the face. Your mouth tasted metallic and you gasped for air at the pain. You heard a laugh echo off of the walls of whatever room you were in as someone pulled the bag off of your head. Your vision was blurry, mind fuzzy and racing as you took in the situation. It was Sans. And Ryan. A voice in your head screamed at you for your stupidity, ‘you should have known’ it yelled.

Ryan punched you once more with a dark laugh before Sans’ eye socket flickered a menacing blue. You felt nothing. Not fear, not anxiety, not worry. You were completely numb to anything but the torment of your suffering. You looked him straight in the face as you spit out a tooth toward his feet. He smirked wider, lifting a hand to push your chair back with magic and in an instant you were surrounded in darkness. You struggled to brace yourself but it was no use, you fell and fell and fell into a box of some kind. The searing pain of your legs being broken against the chair as it collided with the box shot up through your body.

You opened your mouth to scream but nothing came out as a lid was put on top of your box. Nails began begin hammered into the top and you realized that it was a coffin. White hot pain was all you felt as your impending doom came closer, the sound of dirt hitting the lid becoming softer and softer as more was added. It was more silent than anything you had ever heard in your life, alone with your agony and nothing. No one. It was suffocating. You felt something inside of you cracking, breaking in two.

You were woken by a loud knock at your apartment door. Your eyes flew open and you took in big gulps of air. Running your hands over your face, you were fine. Moving your legs, they weren’t broken. The knocks at the door seemed a little more impatient this time. “I-I’m coming! Give me a second!” you called, grounding yourself as much as possible before shakily heaving yourself out of bed. You shrugged off your jacket and let it fall to the floor before shuffling toward the door.

Lots of people sleep in jeans and sweaters, right? This wouldn’t look weird, right? You sighed and squinted through the peep hole in the door. It was Undyne, she was tapping her foot against the linoleum and had her arms crossed and just looked overall impatient. You unlocked the dead bolt and opened the door somewhat. “Hey, Undyne” you rasped, yawning slightly.

She narrowed her eye at you, “Don’t give me that ‘hey, Undyne’ bullshit, punk” she retorted. Now you were confused.

“What do you me-“

“Why haven’t you answered your phone? Everyone has been worried sick! Sans won’t even come out of his room and no one knows what’s going on! Pap had to tell me that some friggin’ weirdo that tried to attack you before was at Muffet’s! and then you wouldn’t answer!” she ranted lowly, flailing her hands in emphasis.

You fiddled with the door handle to calm your fidgeting, “Sorry” you muttered.

She sighed, “It’s fine, I guess… Just answer your phone, man! But either way, we gotta get you ready for the party tonight, no offense but you look like shit right now.”

Wow, great. You realized what you must look like, eyes bloodshot and puffy at the least. Your mind screeched to a halt… fuck. That’s right. It’s New Years Eve. But you felt like shit… “Uh Undyne, I don’t know abou-“

“Don’t you back out on me now, Nerd. You and I both know you need a good talk and a drink.” She laughed out, pushing past you to get into the apartment. How did she know you so well? You closed the door and locked it again, sauntering into the bedroom to find her rummaging through your closet. She was throwing literally every sparkly piece of clothing on your bed.

“Don’t you have to set up for the party tonight?” you inquired nervously, feeling uneasy about her being so quiet.

She waved you off lazily, “Alphys and Paps have it covered, besides! He wanted me to check on you. He was worried.” You bit your lip at the thought of worrying Papyrus, he didn’t need to get tangled up in this. “All right, punk. Spill!” she called from the depths of your closet. You sighed and plopped down on the edge of the bed. You weren’t sure what to tell her.

“Me and Sans just got into a fight is all” you muttered, playing with some sequins on an old skirt. You heard her snort from inside the closet. “What?” you asked quietly. She popped her head out of the pile of clothes and gave you an ‘are you serious’ look.

“Spill _all_ the beans” she instructed, throwing you a pair of bedazzled heels.

You groaned, falling back into the pile of sparkly clothes. You ended up telling her all that happened, from the very beginning when he asked you out to him hitting on her to the alleyway where Sans beat him up to the bakery yesterday to the fight with you and Sans. Around the middle of your story she had abandoned the closet and was sorting out an outfit for tonight. She did it silently, listening to the whole thing without comment. It was actually starting to worry you that she hadn’t said anything.

“What an ass” she mumbled, holding up a draped white long sleeve and a glittery skirt to see if they went together well. You wondered for a second if that was all she was going to say. “I can’t believe he pulled the anxiety card on you like that. He should know better. But he is right, you do need protection. I believe you that you’re tough and all but if he was with two other ‘Nazi looking motherfuckers’” she air quoted with a toothy smirk, “Then it would probably be a good idea to have at least one of us with you just in case he brings them with to a ‘let’s beat up ______’ party.” She ended with a sigh.

You knew she was right but the way she said it was so much different than Sans. She said it as a suggestion instead of a command. Not that you would argue with Undyne. But you still felt like you had somewhat of a choice. It was more reasoning and group effort than Sans’ declaration of your new secret service. You sighed, taking the outfit she tossed at you. “I guess you’re right, I still don’t wanna talk to him though” you managed to get out, finally sitting up.

She nodded, “I get that, you don’t have to. You can stay by me and Alph or Pap all night. We just wanna have fun with you”

You snorted, “How do you know he’s gonna be there? I thought you said that he was locked in his room?”

“Oh, Pap has a plan to get him out. Don’t you worry your human head.” She cackled, crossing her arms at you. “We just don’t want you to be uncomfortable or anything” she mumbled, looking away.

You smiled slightly, “Awww, is Undyne the undying getting attached to a puny humannnn?” you sing-songed with a laugh.

Her scales turned red and she suddenly seemed nervous, “N-NO! YOU’RE JUST… A PUNK! THAT I ENJOY SPENDING TIME WITH… SOMETIMES! IF I’M IN THE MOOD FOR IT! YOU KNOW…” she stammered out, tugging on her pony tail. You were in a fit of laughter at this point, which was only making her situation worse. Without warning, her expression changed to anger as she jumped on the bed. “GET SHOWERED AND READY, PUNK! I’M GONNA GO HELP SET UP THE REST OF THE PARTY! YOU BETTER BE THERE! I’LL TEXT YOU! AND YOU BETTER ANSWER YOUR PHONE OR SO HELP ME!” she barked, jumping over you toward the door.

You blinked at her as she unlocked it and waved happily before closing it behind her. You sighed and moved to get ready, taking a hot shower to soothe your sore muscles from walking and sobbing. Your anger from the fight yesterday bubbled up again as you thought the situation over. Why did that always happen in the shower? You know what? Fuck it. You were going to make him regret being an asshole. You were going to be the hottest girl at this party, no matter what. You cackled to yourself in the shower as you laid out your plan.

_Your newfound pettiness filled you with determination._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^follow this tumblr for more pettiness


	57. SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so fun thing  
> I'm gonna have to change the chapter schedule to only friday/saturday/sunday...  
> I started a full time job and I'm still full time in school (for summer and otherwise) plus the 5 chaps a week  
> Overall it's just been a huge drain on me emotionally and physically even though I enjoy writing it  
> So Thursday there will not be a chapter but Friday there will be as well as saturday and sunday yadayadayada  
> If I do get ahead with the chapters (they might be longer now) it could change though so please follow the tumblr for updates on that!  
> I'll still be on the tumblr pretty much constantly though so if you wanna ask or submit or whatever during the week that's totally awesome, honestly it'll give me motivation to do shit  
> I'm really sorry about this I just can't keep up with it all as much as before   
> But thanks everyone for your support and kind words I love you all so much  
> (Again sorry for any typos or anything I'm ridiculously sleep deprived rn lmao)

Undyne had called you about twelve times now, wondering where you were. But you can’t rush perfection. Turning to the side, you inspected your look for the fifth time to make sure nothing was amiss. Nothing like the size sticker on a skirt to kill your boner. Your glittery gold skater skirt reflected light back onto the mirror, the flowy white top with a plunging neckline tucked in to give it a little something _extra_. You didn’t feel like dealing with your hair so you just pulled it into a high bun and wrapped a thick braid around it. You really over did it this time, even breaking out the metallic lipstick and contouring the shit out of your cheekbones. If anyone fucked with you tonight, you were pretty sure you could just cut them with your eyeliner since it was so sharp.

You sighed to yourself quietly at your reflection, you knew you had to apologize for going overboard on this… but right now you were just having too much fun. Sometime around the middle of doing your makeup, your anger fizzled out and you were just left with emptiness. A small voice kept chastising you for being angry with him. _He just wanted to protect you. He was just trying to be there for you._ The words kept cutting deeper and deeper but you refused to let them snuff out the happiness that was there. Sure, you'd apologize. After he apologized for bringing your anxiety into the argument.

Feeling content with your conditions, you slipped on the heels that Undyne had narrowly missed your head with. The powerful clacking sound of your heels on the linoleum of the entry way filled you with determination and you grabbed your phone and jacket. Swinging on the fur lined winter coat, you pulled up Undyne’s contact to call her as you wobbled down the stairs. One ring, two ring, three ring… no answer. She must be busy with the party, it was already 10:30 or so at night. The air bit your cheeks as you shoved the door to the garage open, spotting your bike from afar.

You threw the cover in its designated corner and hopped on, being especially delicate with your helmet. No helmet hair tonight. Not today, Satan. The roads were dead, which was good as you could speed quickly to Undyne’s. The snow had mostly melted away except for a few bits here and there, making it at least somewhat safe for you to drive. Pulling up to the subdivision gates, you saw that Greater Dog was wearing some New Year’s glasses and your will to not laugh was fading quickly. He sniffed you as always, giving your helmet a happy lick. You laughed a little, realizing he must think the helmet is your head.

He opened the gate and you told him a muffled ‘Happy New Year’ through the helmet with a wave. You heard a few barks follow you down the street as you pulled into the skeleton driveway. If things went south, you could always hide in Undyne’s room or bunk with Pap, you reminded yourself. Flipping the kickstand up, you set your helmet on the handle and prayed for no snow tonight. You could hear the music from the party filter all the way over to Pap’s driveway. Shoving your hands in your pockets, you huffed out a cloud of hot air and made your way to the door.

The music was _loud_. You wondered if you would have hearing tomorrow or if Undyne would be footing the bill for your new hearing aid. Undyne had actually hired a DJ for this party, a ghost from the looks of it. People and monsters nearly covered in glitter and blowing horns filtered up and down the stairs, dancing and laughing in the living room. You shook off your jacket off, looking for somewhere to put it when a small yellow bird took it for you. It looked too small to carry such a heavy jacket but it slowly made it up the balcony to what you assumed was Undyne’s room. You squinted over the crowd to find a familiar face, preferably tall skeleton or fish lady.

Spotting Papyrus, he looked nervous and was being leaned on by Mettaton near the DJ booth. You weaved your way through the mass of monsters and ended up right behind a swarm of Mettaton fans. They were all squealing about his music and legs, not budging when you tried to push through. You waved your hand toward Pap, hoping to get his attention with a yell of his name. “SISTER!” he shouted excitedly, abandoning his metal fiancée to pull you through the throng of fans. “YOU LOOK WONDERFUL!” he crooned, Mettaton nearly climbing over him to see your outfit. He gave you an ‘OK’ sign with his fingers, winking in approval.

“Hey thanks guys! Do you know where Undyne is?” You called over the music. He shared a worried glance with Metta before turning back to you.

“UH… HUMAN, YOU MAY WISH TO STAY WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS” he suggested, wringing his (now bedazzled) gloved hands.

Threading your eyebrows together in confusion, you asked “Why is that?”

“YOU SEE… SANS WAS UPSET FROM YOUR UM… ARGUMENT AND UNDYNE HAD GIVEN HIM SOME ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGES EARLIER AND NOW I HAVE PUT HER IN CHARGE OF MAKING SURE HE DOES NOT GET INTO ANY TOMFOOLERY” he explained warily.

Metta leaned closer to whisper to you over the music, “What my dear Papy means to say is that Sans is completely wasted and… we aren’t sure if he wanted you to see him like that”

You snorted, “Oh God, really?”

His metallic smile grew tenfold, “Oh yes, Darling. Really.”

You reached out to Paps to put a hand on his arm, “Don’t worry Pap, I just wanna talk to Undyne.” He nodded and immediately pulled you into a crushing hug before dropping you back onto your teetering feet. Mettaton took your place next, his fans ogling at you as you passed to find Undyne. You looked upstairs, nope. The kitchen, nope. Lab, nope. Finally opening the sliding door to the backyard, you found them on the deck.

Sans was leaned over the glass outdoor table, a bottle of scotch in one hand and his head in the other. His skull was flushed blue and his eyes were drooping but you couldn’t tell if it was from the alcohol or lack of sleep since his dark circles were back with a vengeance. You felt a pang of guilt creep through your chest and you forced yourself to swallow the lump in your throat. Undyne was doing shots with Alphys, both of their scales tinted a deep red. They were playing some kind of drinking game from the looks of it and you stepped closer tentatively.

“OH HELL YEARRR, YOU MADE IT!” she cackled sloppily, throwing back another jello shot.

You weakly threw your hands up, suddenly feeling awkward that you were so late and not drunk. “Surprise” you said meekly.

At that moment, Sans realized that another person was in his presence and glanced in your direction through the crook of his arm. You had never seen his eye sockets get so wide as his fuzzy looking lights practically raked down your body. _“Shit”_ he muttered, trying and failing to sit up using the scotch bottle as leverage. You felt a heat beginning in your cheeks, which was welcome with the cold winter air. Not so much so for your embarrassment. “COME ON, PUNK! WE GOT YER FAVVVE WHISKER!” Undyne slurred in your direction, her voice brought you back to the present and forced you to move toward the table.

As luck would have it, the only chair left was next to an extremely drunken Sans who had finally opted to just lounge back into the chair. He drunkenly smiled at you as you sat down, making your heart flutter slightly even as he downed a gulp of his scotch. How was that even better when he was drunk? Jesus. Get a hold of yourself. Undyne handed you the whiskey bottle and before you could even fully unscrew the top, you felt breath on your arm and heard giggles from the other side of the table.

Side glancing over, you saw that Sans was leaning (while also swaying slightly) against the arm of the chair with his elbows, hands holding up his head. He had that dopey smile on that you loved so much and he was watching you intently. “Y-You’re even prettier up c-c-close” he slurred, voice somehow still like honey. The blush was an unstoppable force this time, probably taking up residence in your whole face. He giggled slightly at your mumbled ‘thanks’ and slouched back into his chair.

Undyne and Alphys were both red with forced back laughter, Undyne laying her head on her arm as her shoulders shook with it. You rolled your eyes and fully unscrewed the bottle, tipping it back to chug as much as you could. “Woah, N-Nerd! Calm dowwn” she advised, reaching for the bottle with a shaky hand. You slammed the bottle down on the table and sat back in your seat. Now you were even with Sans’ bottle.

He eyed the glass jug warily, looking slowly back and forth between it and you. “So, What’s the game, bitches?” you mused with a yawn, kicking off your heels and propping your feet at an angle on the table. You silently thanked your subconscious for making you wear shorts under the skirt. From the corner of your eye, you noticed Sans might as well as had stars in his eye sockets.  Undyne’s smile spread to show her teeth and she slid the paper with the score over to you.

Truth or Dare, again? With Sans? _Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^folllow this tumblr for more of my sleep deprived rantings and drunken skellys yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy


	58. Dare, Snas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is ridiculous honestly  
> have fun  
> (also that BioShock remastering in September tho : D)

“AAWWLL RIGHT, NERDS. YOU GERT ONE TRUTH… SO USE IT ‘hic’ WISERLY!” Undyne boomed, perching herself on her legs. Your head was swimming and you felt warmer than you probably should outside in a skirt. Emotions washed over you in waves as you slumped into your padded chair, your hands were fidgeting out of your control at this point. You hoped really hard that you wouldn’t black out or throw up from downing so much alcohol at once but your body seemed to be holding up okay… for now.

Alphys spoke first, turning to Sans with an uneasy smile. “Ooookay, s-so truth or d-dareee?” she posed, snickering along with Undyne. They were plotting something… you could feel it. He shrugged lazily, rubbing his face slowly with his hands.

“Uhh, ddouble dare” he sputtered, slamming his hand down on the table with a mischievous look as if he told you all that he was actually human. Undyne still gasped dramatically at his answer, immediately leaning in close to whisper in Alphys’ ear.

You narrowed your eyes at them, pointing accusingly at the couple. “H-Hey, nnoooo conspiring!” you called, causing Undyne to narrow her eye back until she slowly returned to her upright position. Turning back to Alphys and Sans, he was looking at you with an amused expression, not even paying attention to what she was saying until she snapped her fingers impatiently at him. He blinked a few times before flitting his dim lights back to focus on her.

“I _said_ , I-I dare youuuuu to call M-Mettaton andtellhimthatyoulovehim!” she spewed the words at lightning speed and somehow everyone caught them all. He groaned loudly in protest, knocking his head back against the chair. Undyne whooped loudly, pounding her fists on the table in expectancy. You had to admit, that was a really good dare for him. Sans narrowed his eye sockets at her in distaste, slipping his phone out of his hoodie pocket.

He entered in the contact info and pressed call, holding the phone against his skull forcefully with an audible ‘clack’. You all waited in silence until he placed it on the table, leaving it on speaker phone as proof. A loud prerecorded voicemail welcome message played, pop tunes and Mettaton’s sultry voice blaring through the shitty phone speaker at unthinkable volumes. Everyone at the table cringed, waiting for the beep to come. When it finally did, Sans cleared his throat, rubbing his hands down his basketball shorts in what looked like… nervousness?

“H-Heya Metts… sssooo… uh Iloveyou bye!” he rushed out, quickly hitting the end button as Undyne and Alphys erupted in laughter. His skull was blushed a little deeper blue than before, expression obviously saying ‘shut up’ and ‘whatever’. He leaned forward on the table to rest his head on his arms, pulling his hood over his skull.

Undyne cackled at this, tugging on his hood. “AAAWWW DID SNAS DO THAT THING? DID HEEEEEE… GET EMBARAAASSSSED?!” She jokingly sang, sprawling over her chair with laughter. You tried not to laugh with her but the situation was just too funny. He gave a grunt as an answer and Undyne rolled her eyes. “AWWLL RIGHT PUNK, TRUTH OR DEEEAAAARRRR?” she asked menacingly, leaning toward you over the table. You bit your lip, _don’t be a pussy._

“Uhhm, Da-are?” you squeaked quietly, your leg bouncing with abandon at this point. Sans attempted to sit up at your answer, leaning against the opposite arm to watch with an amused look on his face.

Undyne’s smile grew to a concerning size as she clapped her hands together and rubbed them as if preparing to suplex something. “EEEEEXCELLENT” she chortled to herself, side-eyeing Alphys as if having a conversation with eye contact. “I DAREEEE YOUUUU… TO GIVE SNAS HERE… A LAP DANCE” she explained slowly, Alphys falling further into the laughing fit that had started.

You swallowed the sudden lump in your throat as you side glanced over to him. His sockets were void, cheek bones definitely more blue than before and he had a thin sheen of sweat on his skull. “T-There’s no moosic” you stuttered quietly, his lights coming back as he realized you were actually considering this. Undyne motioned to Alphys and she pulled out her phone, quickly searching on it for what you could only assume was stripper music. While she did that, Undyne hopped out of her seat with no problem unlike the rest of you and pulled Sans’ chair out from behind the table. He gripped the armrests for dear life as she set his chair further away from the table.

“O-okay I got sooomething!” Alphys called, getting a thumbs up from Undyne. She turned to you, abandoning the sweaty skeleton.

“AAAAAAAALL RIGHT, PUNK. YOU’RE UPPPPPP!” she crooned loudly, pulling you out of your chair by the hand. You stumbled to your feet, thankful that you had taken off the heels. _You can do this, don’t puss out now._ Sans was fidgeting and sweating quite a lot but you assumed that the only thing keeping him from teleporting or simply leaving was his drunken state and the threat of Undyne’s wrath if he left. Alphys started the music, definitely something you’d hear in a sleazy strip club. You took a deep breath and tried to ignore your dizziness and past anger as you slowly sauntered toward him.

You weren’t sure exactly how to give a lap dance so you just went off what you saw in movies and ended up wobbling toward him while slowly raking your hands up and down your midsection. Undyne was already in fits of laughter and had to bite down on her hand as you nearly fell over trying to climb onto his lap. He felt so stiff and it wasn’t making it any easier on your drunken attempts to crawl into his lap. You almost wondered what was wrong for a moment until you finally got situated straddling him and a boney hand gripped your hip like a vice. Ah, so he’s holding back.

You leaned forward with newfound confidence, brushing your lips ever so slightly against his smile before pulling away with a giggle as he attempted to follow. You wiggled your hips in place, slowly moving yourself up and off of him and back down as the blue blush grew brighter. You could have sworn you heard a low growl come from him as his lights still hadn’t returned but you kept on. The couple hooted behind you, Undyne had even broken out her wallet and was throwing singles toward you. You laughed as they flitted to the deck boards and leaned forward one more time to give a quick lick to the edge of his jaw before shakily climbing off him.

“WOOOO! Y-YEAH, _______! SHAKE THEM BONESSSSS!” she sputtered out between laughter. You snickered along with her, not even bothering to look at the probable mess of a skeleton behind you as you plopped back into your deck chair. When she realized that Sans didn’t plan on moving, she ambled over and picked up his chair to set it back in its original spot with patches of laughter mixed in. Alphys was giggling to herself as she played with her phone. You had a sudden flicker of panic run through your mind, did she take a video?! Oh God. “ALPH! IT’S YOUR… YOUR TURRRN!” she called, bounding over to her chair with the previous malicious smile back on her face.

You peeked over at Sans and saw that he was still gripping an arm rest but somewhat more relaxed than before. He must have wiped most of his sweat on his hoodie, judging by the dark blotches on the arms. He still looked nervous but you couldn’t tell if his pin pricks were back or not. There was a slight hint of static to the air but nothing to get worked up over. Smirking to yourself victoriously, you turned back to the couple.

“OOGAY BABE, I DARE YOU… TORUNDOWNTHESTREETNAKED!” she blurted loudly, eliciting laughter from everyone but Alphys who just blushed and tugged on her glittered vest. Undyne was especially excited for her answer, she was biting her lip and pumping her fists in the air in anticipation. Your sloppy crooked smile matched Sans’ who had barely taken his eyes off of you since you had sat down. You tried your best to ignore it and pay attention to the game.

“F-F-Fine! I’ll do it! Y-Yeah, I can… Yeah!” she squeaked, attempting to heave herself out of the chair and almost falling to the ground. You tried to hide your breathy laugh but Sans let out a snicker at her troubles, Undyne shot him a look from across the table as she helped her girlfriend stand up.

“Weeeelp, guess we’d better go seeeee” you mumbled, preparing to lift yourself to at least sort of a standing position. You braced yourself on the arms of the chair, rocking slowly to get enough momentum. Your tongue stuck out of your mouth slightly and eyebrows etched together in concentration as you rocked yourself to a wobbling standing position. Before you could celebrate, you felt light headed and realized you were falling forward. Bracing yourself with your hands in front of you, you didn’t even notice the blue magic surrounding you for a moment until you were sitting on the deck instead of face planting.

Peeling your eyes open, you saw Sans couched in front of you with a self-satisfied smile and a hand rubbing the side of his skull as the blue faded from his socket. “Heeh, pretty coollll… right? I gotchya with magiiiic” he slurred with a forced wink, giving you probably the worst spirit fingers you had ever seen. You made some sort of cross between a snort and a giggle and his smile turned crooked as he slowly swayed in place.

“CMON MAGIC BUOOY” Undyne mused loudly, now supporting Alphys on her arm. Man, you were all super duper wasted. He offered you a hand, bracing himself on the deck railing. You pondered if this counted as talking to him but then realized none of you would probably remember this anyway and you took his hand. His smile twitched at the edges and your heart skipped a beat, did he think that you were okay now? You tried not to think about it as you managed to stand with his help this time.

Your small group was somehow able to make it through the now huge crowd inside, opening the front door with some difficulty due to the handle being too complicated for four of you. The street was deserted, a few lamp posts still on as your group huddled toward the front of the lawn. Undyne was giving Alph a pep talk, helping her sike herself up and telling her the parameters of the dare. You ran your hand up and down your bicep and noticed that your fingers were turning blue. Not a minute later, you felt fur brush your arm and looked to find Sans handing you his hoodie with a small smile.

You smiled weakly back and accepted it, slipping your arms in and reveling in the warmth. He stood next to you, peering up at the stars as he swayed slightly with his hands in his shorts pockets. You watched him for a minute, wondering how he looked so serene while drunk and waiting for his friend to streak. He must have felt your eyes on him because he switched his gaze to you. Embarrassed for being caught staring, you quickly stared at the ground instead. You heard a small chuckle come from him as he tried to grab your hand a few times in an effort to hold it. When your fingers finally interlaced, he sighed contentedly.

You bit your lip, wondering if you should say something about the fight. Your emotions and thoughts were so jumbled, you couldn’t think straight except for your most immediate wants. “I missed you” you blurted quietly, sucking in a breath. Fuck, that wasn’t what you meant to say. His hand clutched yours a little tighter and you closed your eyes in anticipation. He was super drunk, what would he do with your mess of a self? Would he be honest and tell you how annoying your shit was? You felt his other hand slip along your jaw and you noticed how suddenly close he was.

You pried your eyes open to find him smiling softly at you and you almost cried. You were so sure that he would be an ass. So sure that he would be angry or spiteful or disappointed with you. But he wasn’t. He ran his thumb over your cheekbone and you let out your nervous breath. “I-I’m sorry, S-Sans... so sor-ry” you sputtered, bringing your hand up to cover his. He shook his head shortly before leaning in to give you a deep kiss, the tingling reaching deep to your heart just like before.

You heard hooting and laughter behind you along with struggling but you blocked it out. You had missed this so much and it had only been a day. The idea of ever losing it forever made your gut turn. Or was that the alcohol? Who knew. He pulled away and looked you in the eyes, brushing a hair behind your ear. “______, I’m s-sorry for talkin’ about your um… your anxiety… I guess I d-din’t think it was a touchy subject… I won’t d-do it ‘gain.” He muttered, his expression worried and disappointed all in one. You let out a choked laugh, jumping at him to wrap your arms around his neck.

He held you close, lifting your feet off the ground with a hug so tight you couldn’t breathe. When he finally set you down, he looked at you so lovingly you could have sworn your heart would explode with happiness. Hearing loud laughter, you peered over to find a _very_ naked Alphys running down the street. “Oh my Godddd!” you squealed, doubling over with laughter as Sans nearly fell to the ground with it. Just then, fireworks appeared in the sky. Bright blues and silvers, golds and greens exploded in the dark abyss above you.

Sans and Undyne immediately responded with magic, thinking you were all under attack. Bones and spears floated in the air as you were suddenly positioned behind Sans. When you finally calmed them down with explanations, Undyne helped Alphys get dressed again. You all laid on the lawn, watching the fireworks decorate the sky with light. Sans wouldn’t let go of your waist as he nuzzled your chest and watched the show, you even got to kiss him on the stroke of midnight. You watched the time on your phones and prepared yourselves along with the chanting inside of the countdown. When a loud ruckus of cheering inside sounded Undyne nearly tackled Alphys in a kiss while Sans gave you a tingling gentle one, along with a few others of course. The sound of fireworks soon died off and everyone decided to head inside.

As you were getting up to go inside, something caught your eye in the brothers’ driveway. “Babe, w-what is it?” Sans asked gently, swaying slightly as he helped you up. You shrugged, meandering over to the driveway. Squinting at the scene, you noticed pieces of shrapnel and drips of paint on the ground. Your heart was beating out of your chest as you took in the sight of your motorcycle. You shrieked in anguish, feeling the hot, angry tears begin to fall immediately. It looked like someone had beat the shit out of your bullet with metal baseball bats, smashing all the mirrors and slashing both tires. To top it all off they had spray painted ‘monster fucker’ on the side. How fucking original.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^follow this tumblr for more streaking Alphys


	59. I Want It That Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't even lie to yourself and say that when a Backstreet Boys song   
> comes on that you don't immediately feel the need to dance in sync   
> ^ You'll understand after you read

To say that you had a mental breakdown was putting it lightly. Sans sat off to the side now, giving up all hope to calm you down. He tried to assure you that they’d figure out who it was but you already knew. It was all too obvious that it was Gavin and his thugs. The fury boiled inside you like lava as you paced back and forth, your anger festering further with each glance at the bike. As soon as your tears started, you forced them back with gritted teeth. You had sobered insanely quickly at the first sight of your bike, grabbing Undyne and Alphys’ attention with your loud screams and strings of curse words that had been screeched out.

They had cursed to themselves quietly at the sight, obviously not sure what to do. Undyne seemed to be fuming with anger as well, picking large chunks of grass and ripping it to pieces when they finally gave up and sat next to Sans. Alphys tried to help by looking up the exterior cameras for their house to see if they caught anything. You weren’t surprised to see two guys dressed in all black, one having a limp spray painting the side. It just confirmed your suspicions and fueled your rage even further. Sans had tried to hold you, warm up your hand, anything to calm you down but you weren’t having it.

 _They were going to die._

“Oh these bitches don’t know what’s coming to them, I swear to fucking God when I get my hands on that sick fuck’s neck-!” you growled, ending your rant with a choked sob. You collapsed to your knees, feeling the threat of tears becoming too much as you quaked in your spot on the ground. Covering your face with your hands, you attempted to take deep breaths but you knew it was no use. Your shoulders trembled with anger and sadness and you felt the waterworks start up again. A pair of arms worked their way around you, pulling you into a boney lap.

You curled into him, not caring about if you cried or not anymore. You would mourn your bike… and then kick the shit out of Gavin and all his compadres. You cried into his shirt while he shushed you, holding you close and either gently rocking you or still wavering from all his scotch. Either way, all you wanted was for your bike to be okay. The bike that got you through all those tough times. The bike that made you happy when you thought you couldn’t be. The bike that cleared your head on arguments or issues in life and made you feel powerful all at the same time. And now it was destroyed. Vandalized.

Your fist twisted in his shirt as you curled further in on yourself, you felt soft kisses being pressed to your crown but you were too far gone. At one point, you felt him motion something to (probably) Undyne. Not long after that, there was only the sound of your sobbing and the muffled music inside the house. You realized they must have gone inside. _Great, you ruined their night now._ Before you could spiral further into your self-conscious internal ramblings, Sans shifted you in his lap so he could kiss your face instead.

At first, you muttered protests at his kiss attack. Along with the usual tingle, they warmed at the contact this time, sending fluttering feelings to your stomach. He moved from your cheeks to your hair to your neck to your shoulders, all the while his smile grew a little every time you giggled quietly in response. When you finally caught your breath, you wiped the wet tears off your cheeks with the sleeve of his jacket. Looking up at him, you noted a tinge of anger in his expression… but also that adoring look he always gave you.

You peered over at the motorcycle again, the crudely painted ‘monster fucker’ that covered the once pristine decals and smooth metal. Your gaze moved from it to Sans and his now worried expression. Under the worry, the dark circles, and the anger there… you saw that same softy that you cared for so much. The guy you love. If that made you a ‘monster fucker’ then so be it. Your lips twitched upwards into a crooked smile and you hoped it was as soft as you felt right now.

You pulled him to you and kissed him with as much passion as you could muster, the static racing through your veins. He seemed to relax at this, slipping a hand behind your neck to deepen it. You wondered if he thought you’d be upset with him for it, if he would blame himself for the vandalism. You hoped that this would be enough to snuff out any doubts. When you finally dragged yourself away from him, he appeared at least a little less stiff.

“S’uh you wanna go home? Or back inside?” he asked quietly, eyeing your expression worriedly. He fidgeted with you, one hand holding yours and the other wiping away any smeared eyeliner. He must be still worried that you were upset. You cleared your throat and moved to stand, wobbling a little bit as you tried to regain your balance. Peeking at the bike again and squinting through the darkness of the night despite the lamp posts, you figured it probably wasn’t safe to leave out.

“I wanna go to the party still butuh… Could we um puddit away?” you inquired softly, rubbing your arm nervously. Sans moved closer to press a kiss to your cheek, making your worried frown twitch back up into a weak smile, before walking in a somewhat straight line to the garage door to open it. Inspecting the motorcycle, you ran your fingertips over the spray painted words that happened to already be dry. They were right here, not even a block away from the party. They could have hurt your friends… but they didn’t, just your bike. You could have been giving Sans the lap dance while they beat it to shit and you didn’t even notice.

The thoughts were starting to give you a headache and Sans came back to try and wheel it into the garage until it looked as though it would fall apart if he moved it any further. You put a hand to your mouth to stifle the choked noise that threatened to come out and he looked back at you nervously. Without another word, his socket flamed blue and the air filled with uneasy static. Your bike was covered in a transparent blue as it slowly floated according to Sans’ directions. You could tell he was being overly careful as he concentrated, beads of sweat forming on his skull at the excursion. He set it against the wall in the garage before putting a tarp over it. You were thankful to know that at least Pap wouldn’t see it.

He let out a huff of air, wiping the sweat off his brow. He looked so tired… “Sans? A-Are you awl right?” you questioned meekly, toying with the sleeves of his hoodie. He nodded and waved you off, the blue flickering into nothing as he came near to thread his phalanges between your fingers. He tugged you toward the house, music ever as loud, as if nothing had happened. A pang of worry filled your chest and you bit your lip, wondering if he was over-doing it with his magic. You hugged his arm, nearly knocking him over in his stumbling toward the house. Looking up at him sheepishly, you saw that he had the same amused and loving look as before.

“Are yoou suuure?” you pondered quietly, fidgeting with the bones in his hand. He let out a sigh and leaned over to plant a kiss on your head.

“Yeah, bud. I’m suuure.” He quipped, giving you a sloppy devilish smile when you grimaced at him. “I jus’ get reallll tired when um drunk” he explained, giving your hand a reassuring squeeze. You squeezed back and offered him an understanding smile.

“T-Take it eas’, Sansy” you directed, patting his arm. He laughed lightly, dragging you closer by the waist as he moved to open the door. The sound of music and people poured out of the house, shattering the somewhat silence of outside.

The rest of the night was a blur of sorts, you both finding the gang in record time. You almost wondered if he had a tracker on Pap. Undyne and Alphys (giving Sans worried looks) and Sans actually getting on the makeshift stage to do karaoke with Papyrus to the Backstreet Boys. You actually cried from laughing so hard, Mettaton was even losing it with you off stage. He was screaming louder than anyone else, even throwing a rose when they finished, though you weren’t sure where he got it from. Alphys assured you that you would get a copy of the video and all was right with the world.

By the time they had finished karaoke and Mettaton had taken you downstairs for dancing (while also being tethered to Sans), it was around four in the morning and most people had gone home already. Papyrus agreed to stay the night at Mettaton’s mansion, much to Sans’ distaste. You both said goodnight to everyone and sleepily trudged to the skeleton abode. He slammed the door open with a flick of his fingers and towed you inside by the hand. You were barely awake anymore, the shell of a person.

When you finally collapsed in bed, you weren’t sure if you had ever been more comfortable in your life. The mattress bounced slightly as Sans fell into bed next to you, immediately snaking his arms around your midsection to nuzzle into the back of your neck. You sighed contentedly, tugging the comforter over the both of you. “G’night, Sansy” you muttered, feeling as though you were sinking into the mattress. He grunted in response, pressing a half-assed kiss to your shoulder as you began to drift off. It all felt so comfortable and just… right. You couldn’t imagine being without him.

Monster fucker it is, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^follow this tumblr for more Backstreet Skeletons


	60. Mettatower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that the next chapter will be Fridayyyyyy  
> Stay strong ~

After New Years, Sans slept practically all day, only waking up when Papyrus stormed in to check and see if he was dead. He later explained that he was ‘dead tired’ from all the magic he used while drunk. Supposedly, when monsters drank it drained their magic instead of dehydrating them like humans, which made sense since they consisted mostly of magic. Alphys later showed you the video of you giving Sans a lap dance and you thought your face would explode with the amount of blood rushing to it when he snickered at it from over your shoulder. Later that evening, he showed you what he wanted to do in that moment.

You had called the authorities about your bike but it seemed that they didn’t care about monster related crime as there was so much of it. Undyne had talked to Greater Dog about that night and it seemed that no one had come in or out of the gates that he didn’t recognize. She figured that they must have climbed over one of the more hidden parts of the fence. Alphys planned on installing more precautions after the bike, everyone was pretty shaken after they found out. Worried that more hateful humans might find a way in. Undyne even hired Lesser Dog, Dogaressa, Dogamy, and Doggo to help keep watch over the monster suburbs. The monster neighborhood felt safer than ever.

The next few weeks flew by quickly, you and Sans had been working hard on the ‘Void Ass Tearer’ or VAT for short as Sans liked to call it, sleeping over at each other’s place or just collapsing in the office. It was almost finished and he was more excited than you had ever seen him. His step had a little pep in it, he was a little brighter and his dark circles were receding. It made your heart flutter every time you saw him with a small genuine smile on his skull while working on the machine. He surprised you more, smiled wider, and of course didn’t let you get out a sentence without a pun to follow. It was infuriating and made your soul squeeze in happiness all at the same time.

It was looking like it would be ready for a test run by next week and you had been triple checking everything for any sign of inconsistencies. He surprised you by sneaking up behind you while you were inspecting the portal mainframe, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing roughly against your neck. Since both of you had been basically living at the lab, most of your ahem… intimate times were in the office after hours. There was an incident last week with the bookcase that nearly caused an avalanche of books. You had both been more careful since then even though your desk chair was now stuck in a slight recline and his desktop was covered in more scrapes and divots. So far no one had noticed… or at least they didn’t mention it.

Instinctively, you smushed your cheek against him in an attempt to get him to stop tickling you as you let out a noise that sounded like a grunt, giggle, and snort all rolled into one. You nearly dropped your clipboard, your pen clattering to the floor as you felt his smile grow against your neck. You squeaked out a “Sannns!” before tugging on his arms to get away. How the fuck was he so strong? He’s literally just bones! He finally relented, pressing a quick peck to your cheek and squeezing you a little.

“That’s my name, Babe” he mumbled into your hair, sighing against you. You smacked his arm with your clipboard, eliciting a dramatic ‘ow’ from him.

“Don’t tickle my neck like that, buttmunch” you muttered, feeling the rumble of his laughter behind you.

“Duly _noted._ So, I was thinking… since VAT is almost done… maybe we could go out tonight to celebrate?” he offered, resting his chin on your shoulder.

You hummed contently, “Where’d you have in mind, Skels?”

He cleared his throat, pulling a hand away to rustle around in his pocket for a second before it returned with a crumpled brochure for MTT Resort Hotel in the city. Your eyebrows raised at the pictures, it looked so expensive and… like Mettaton’s face. It was everywhere actually, nearly covering the brochure except for a small space with a picture of the inside and the front of the hotel with the phone number listed underneath. You tried your best to keep your laughter out of your tone, “This ah… looks h’um great” you nearly sputtered.

He laughed a little behind you, “I know that it’s entirely Mettaton’s face but he offered us a free night’s stay whenever we wanted and said he’d take care of the other stuff too. I mean, we do deserve a little bit of pampering and a night alone… don’t you think?” You pondered the idea, thinking back over the last few weeks. If you weren’t at work, you were at his place and eating dinner with him and Pap or even the whole gang. Supposedly, he had talked to Pap about the whole VAT and Gaster situation after a long night of convincing him to tell him about it. He did deserve to know about his Dad after all, if VAT worked… he might actually be back.

After hearing about the VAT, Frisk had been coming around more often as well. Always asking questions about the machine and wondering how exactly it worked. They always had a serious expression on, looking deep in thought when you tried to explain the physics of it to the 11 year old. Sans looked especially nervous when you explained it to them and you wondered if he was still suspicious of them resetting. They were also helping with planning Papyrus’ wedding, insisting that they be the ring bearer and the flower girl so they could throw things and hold rings. Pap was ecstatic about the idea, scribbling in his binder that was now enormous.

They were actually planning on getting married at said hotel, it was going to be a more private event like Pap wanted. He ended up blurting his feelings about the cameras over a planning session with you and Mettaton. He was immediately taken aback before silently thinking it over for a long while. It was possibly the most awkward silence you had ever endured, pasting little flowers into their scrap book they had started in the quiet. He finally agreed, saying how he would release pictures of it later instead to keep the hype up. You and Pap shared a small smile and went back to planning.

You shrugged, “Sure, why not? I just gotta get some stuff from my apartment.”

He nodded in agreement, releasing his hold on your waist to grab your hand. You set down the clip board and pressed a kiss to his cheekbone, the living room of your apartment greeting you when you opened your eyes. “I’ll be back in around thirty minutes, that okay?” he inquired, face flushed slightly. You nodded quickly, lips upturned in a crooked smile. “C-cool” he stammered. He turned to leave before he back tracked suddenly, “Um” he muttered, smiling nervously as he leaned in a pecked your cheek. You gave him a weird look as his smile twitched slightly and he appeared to mentally shake himself, turning again and disappearing without another word.

Well that was weird. But sweet somehow. You shook your head to yourself as you moved to quickly pack an overnight bag, throwing things in the bag as you thought of them. Taking an insanely fast shower while not bothering to wash your hair, you wrapped it in a high bun and found a cute old dress in the depths of your closet. Your makeup was slapped on and you heard some whistling in the living room signaling your ride. Panicking, you sprayed on your more expensive perfume and zipped up the overnight bag, slipping on some flats and your jacket. You figured you might as well look rich.

Stepping into the living room, you saw that Sans was still in his work clothes. Lazy, but at least it fit the rich person profile you were going for. His eyes lit up a little brighter when he saw you, causing your cheeks to warm. He cleared his throat, “You uh ready to go?” he asked, still looking you over as he scratched the back of his skull. You nodded, smile growing slightly as you moved closer and pressed a kiss to the edge of his jaw. His hand moved up your arm to grip around your bicep, effectively squishing Jupiter. When you pulled away you were outside and in an alleyway, cars puttering past and people in work outfits walking briskly past the opening.

Looking up at him, he had a devilish smile on his skull. He shifted his hand downward to interlace his fingers with yours and he began walking toward the opening to the alley. You wondered what he had up his sleeve and you found yourself watching your step for whoopee cushions or clattering teeth. He kept you close, somehow still keeping a casual air about himself with his other hand shoved in his pants pocket. A few people on the street looked at you funny but you just glared them down until they looked away. You caught Sans laughing at their misfortune of being subjected to your wrath a few times.

Eventually coming up on the hotel, you peered up at the sky scraper and its gazillion floors. It looked like it was made of pure gold and had a big display on the front of Metta’s newest music video and the announcement of him getting married. It was almost surreal seeing your friend on a giant screen like this. Sans grunted at the sight, tugging you along into the hotel. “I don’t _karat_ all for his taste” he muttered lowly enough for only you to hear, forcing a giggle out of you as you stepped onto the glittering tiles of the lobby.

His smile was a bit more relaxed after his pun and you held tight to his hand with so many people crowding the entrance. He looked around the lobby for the check in desk and you just ogled the hotel as he tugged you along. It was _so_ fancy. If there weren’t any busts of Mettaton all over the place it could be the fanciest place you’d ever been in. But with the busts it just felt... silly. You approached the front desk and a small monster made of flame greeted you. He checked you both in and asked that you take the customer service survey at the bottom of your welcome brochure. He made sure to tell you his name was Heats Flamesman probably ten times before you finally broke away toward the elevators.

You noticed that everyone you had seen in hotel uniform was a monster and you wondered if Mettaton did that on purpose to create jobs for them. It would probably ward off bigots too, good for him. You shifted from foot to foot as you waited for the elevator doors to open on your floor. The music inside was just slowed down versions of Mettaton songs and Sans looked like he was about to lose it from all the Mettaton. You puffed out your cheeks out of boredom, rocking on your feet as you looked over at Sans. He immediately burst out laughing, running a boney hand down his skull.

“Babe, how do you look so cute all the time?” he questioned playfully, squeezing your hand a little. You shrugged with a slight smile, keeping the air in your cheeks. He shook his head slightly, the elevator doors dinging to signal your floor. The top floor, Jesus. He stepped forward, holding the doors for you as you hopped out of it. The hallways were donned with plush red carpet and expensive as fuck looking lighting fixtures, everything but the carpet being gold. You tried not to imagine how much this all costed.

You came to the last room on the floor, a suite with two doors that looked like extremely expensive wood with gold handles. He slipped the key card in, the light flashing green as he opened the door. First of all, the room was humongous. Second of all, floor to ceiling windows wrapped around most of the room. Third of all, there were rose petals and candles everywhere. Your jaw dropped as you took in all the little things. A kitchen, a room service menu, a huge flat screen in front of the king sized bed, a Jacuzzi tub, and a giant shower. You immediately texted Mettaton your thanks as Sans sauntered around the room trying to look unimpressed.

When you finally stopped spazzing over the room, you found Sans sprawled on the bed. “So, what do you wanna do first?” you squealed, playing with the blind remote. He snickered and rolled over to face you before giving you a mischievous look.

“You” he rasped, obviously trying to be dramatically sexy. You blinked at him a minute before you both burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^follow this tumblr for more Mettaton busts


	61. Taking Turns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this garbage  
> I made it just for you  
> It's made with love, sexual tension, and sleep deprivation  
> Leave a kudo for a very tired college girl writing a 142,274+ word fan fiction about an 8 bit skeleton  
> All proceeds go to real week long procrastination  
> thnk u ily

When you both finally stopped laughing, Sans kicked off his shoes and heaved himself off the bed with that shit-eating grin on. You nervously turned your attention back to the blind remote, fidgeting with the buttons as he drew closer. “Y’know… they only go up or down” he mused, coming up next to you to watch the blinds twitch up and down as you toyed with the buttons.

You snickered to yourself, “You never know, they could make a break for it.” You mumbled, sharing an amused look with him. Clearing your throat, you realized just how close he was to you. “D-did you wanna… get something to eat first? We have been working all day…” you suggested, setting the remote down on the night stand.

He chuckled to himself, smile becoming coy as he turned to wrap his arms around your waist. “I could think of something I’d like to eat” he nearly growled, playfully tugging you closer.

You laughed lightly, swallowing your sudden nervousness. “Are you sure? They probably have ten different kinds of ketchup here” you prodded, noting his shift in expression when you mentioned ketchup.

“I guess we’ll just have to _ketchup_ with them then” he teased, leaning forward to litter static kisses on your cheek and down your neck. You suppressed the weird noise that you knew was bubbling up in your throat, melting into his arms in record speed. The blue from his socket shone over your collarbone and shoulder, flickering away with each blink. The hand on your waist slyly slipped lower to knead at your ass and thigh, eliciting a squeak from you. He snickered lowly against your skin, almost making you shiver. All at once, he pulled himself away from you, leaving your hands intertwined as a tether.

“Maybe you’re right. Let’s get some grub, Babs.” He said, snicker still lightly in his tone as he winked at you. Narrowing your eyes at him, you moved closer to just barely brush your lips against his. You felt him inhale slightly in surprise at the sudden contact and you slowly ran your tongue along his bottom lip. In an attempt to tease him even more you held yourself just barely away from kissing, making sure to be just close enough that he could feel your breath. All the while, you slowly raked your hand up and down his side before sneaking a hand under his dress shirt to run your nails along the inside of his bottom ribs. You learned just what he liked quickly from your times in the office and it was proving useful for teasing on the daily. You ensured he was a panting mess, leaning toward you for something more before detaching yourself from him, an evil smirk on your lips.

“Let’s go get dinner, Skels” you advised, patting his shoulder as he stared at you with a look of disbelief and hunger. Turning to walk toward where you left your jacket, you were suddenly yanked back by a boney hand, almost falling into Sans. You swiveled your head up to look at him, surprised to find his expression serious.

“Are you sure you want to start this game, little girl?” he rumbled, running a hand along your jaw and down your neck. Your knees were suddenly weak, a whimper threatening to leave your lips from his tone and now sinful smile. You swallowed, willing yourself to not be a pussy as you nodded. His grin grew slightly as his hand lightly gripped your neck. “All right, no take backs” he warned, pressing a tingling kiss to your forehead before releasing you.

Your head swam with dirty thoughts as you watched him plop down on the bed to shove his shoes back on. Ever since the bookshelf incident, he had been trying… kinkier things. Pulling your hair a little rougher, wrapping his hand around your neck, biting into your shoulder, etc. not that you minded or anything. It was different, fun even. You even earned yourself a few new kinks in the process and he was always happy to help. Attempting to pull yourself together, you cleared your throat quietly and absentmindedly tugged your flats back on.

Sans held the door open for you, obviously trying not to laugh at your ‘holy shit’ expression. You both padded down the hallway silently, Sans with his hands in his pockets and you with your fidgeting. He had his eyes closed but you could tell the blue was in his socket from the slight humming in the air. You noticed him peek at you a few times, either to see if you were going to try to tease him or to just check you out. Tugging at your dress instinctively, he chuckled quietly. You knew it was your move now but you weren’t sure what to do being in a hallway. Turning the corner, the golden elevators gleamed in the low lighting. You smiled devilishly to yourself, _perfect._

Giddy with ideas for what was to come, you were nearly bouncing in place. Sans gave you a weird look, his smile amused as he pressed the down button. When the doors finally parted, you hopped inside quickly, biting your lip to keep from snickering to yourself. He laughed lightly as he stepped in, “What is it?” he asked, pressing the button for the fiftieth floor.

“Oooooh nothing” you sing-songed, rocking back and forth on your heels to wait for the doors. The idea of security cameras in the elevator crossed your mind but you pushed them away, you wouldn’t go too far. You side stepped once, twice, until you were shoulder to shoulder with him. Sans side eyed you, keeping his hands in his pockets as usual. You tugged on his wrist lightly as a silent whine to hold his hand and he slipped his hand out of the pocket and into yours, smile becoming crooked at your innocent gesture. He seemed to relax slightly, which of course was a mistake.

It took everything in your power to not snicker to yourself and somehow, you contained it. You scooted slightly over, slowly lowering his hand toward the hem of your skirt until his hand was perched on the cusp of your ass. The skirt of your dress was lifted almost all the way to your waist in the back, giving him a nice view if he would stop staring straight forward. You observed his reaction, forcing the laughter down at the increased static and sweat forming. Oh, let’s not forget his blush. You know, the one covering his entire skull as his hand shook slightly in place. Whether it was to control himself or not, you weren’t sure.

Leaning over, you toyed gently with the visible vertebrae in his neck with a sickly sweet smile. “What’s a’matter, Sansy?” you questioned innocently. You noticed his jaw was clenched shut and you moved your hand, shifting his boney one into your underwear to fully cup your ass. He cleared his throat roughly, eyes darting to the wall as the magic in the air was nearly tangible. Sensing your floor coming up, you disentangled yourself from him and fixed your dress as his jaw hung open slightly. The look of unquenched thirst on his skull was ridiculous and you fought to suppress a giggle. Only this skeleton could make you giggle like a little girl.

The elevator dinged to signal that you had arrived at the restaurant floor and you flashed a smile at Sans before stepping out casually. Peering out and presumably seeing that the exit for the elevator was another hallway, he teleported in front of you, nearly causing you to nearly run into him. He was gritting his teeth again, sockets empty as he gripped your wrist. You let out a nervous laugh, worried that you had gone too far. “S-Sa-“ you stammered, suddenly cut off as he teleported you, holding your wrists against the wall. You swallowed, gazing nervously up at the now hungry looking boyfriend in front of you.

Sans’ socket fizzled into a glowing blue as he toyed with the collar of your dress, pulling down one of the shoulders to expose the skin of your neck. He leaned in close, first licking deliberately up the side of your neck before running his teeth along your skin on the way back down. Suppressing a shiver, you felt your knees begin to buckle. He pressed lingering kisses up and along your jawline, raking one hand down your dress agonizingly slowly. You anxiously surveyed the still vacant hallway, afraid someone might turn a corner at any moment to find a skeleton feeling up a human girl. “No one will see us” he breathed, almost as if sensing your thoughts. He grunted, making you return your attention back to him. “God, you have no idea what I’m going to do to you” he rumbled, snaking phalanges through your locks to press you closer to him.

Okay, now your legs were definitely about to give out. You whimpered in response, breathing already labored as a slight heat grew in your belly. He snickered lowly, retracting himself from you and slipping his hands back into his pockets. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and flashed you his old fake smile, turning to walk back down the hallway. “Welp, I’m hungry… how ‘bout you?” he snorted out, his tone still filled with desire as he sauntered away from you. You took a deep breath, gritting your teeth as you wobbled your previously jello-like legs to a standing position. Oh, he was gonna get it.

Finally catching up to him, you slipped your arm through his like normal. You gave him your equally fake smile when he glanced over at you, hopefully showing that two could play at that game. He didn’t seem to have a reaction to it other than a quiet hum. He turned a corner, coming up on a restaurant front that had classical music pouring out the front. The sound of a light crowd chattering inside filtered over as you both approached the host podium. The thought of being in the middle of such a large group of people made your skin crawl and you stiffened unconsciously. A fish monster in an expensive looking suit peered over his glasses at the both of you, asking about reservations.

“Heh, oops. Forgot to make ‘em. Sorry, pal. How long is the wait?” He asked, pulling his hand out of his pocket to hold yours. Feeling how stiff you were, he started running his thumb over your knuckles, a mild heat radiating from his touch. You sighed quietly, trying to focus on his ministrations instead of the other people. He peeked over at you, giving you a small reassuring smile before turning back to the host. He let out a large amount of air, flipping through some pages on his podium.

“The wait will be about three hours” he informed tiredly. You felt your stomach growl in protest and you switched your gaze to Sans, who was now fuming.

“Whaddya mean, three hours?” he questioned, tone heavily irritated and brow bones etching together. Feeling the air fill gradually with static, you rubbed his arm gently in hopes to calm him down. The host looked over at him with the most disinterested look you had ever seen.

“Look, this place needs reservations. Everyone here has reservations. The silverware has reservations.” The fish monster explained, waving his glasses around as he spoke to emphasize the fact that you both didn’t have a reservation.

“Okay, okay. I get it.” He muttered, giving you an apologetic look.

You grimaced, ”I’m getting a fucking steak tonight. No _bones_ about it.”

The look on his skull was something like if he had just won a raffle for a lifetime supply of ketchup. “Excuse me?” the host demanded, bringing Sans out of his pun haze.

“We’re close friends with Mettaton, I don’t think he’ll enjoy hearing about how we would have to wait three hours.” You threatened, pulling up Metta’s contact to show the host the picture of you and Mettaton playing with weird eyeliner colors. It was a crappy picture, you were in pajamas and your hair was a mess and the makeup was ridiculous… but you looked happy. So you kept it. The fish monster turned pale, quickly flicking through the pages under his reading light. He turned away from the both of you, snapping his fingers hurriedly toward someone you couldn’t see. You and Sans shared a weird look as he whispered into a human guy’s ear, gesturing to the both of you. The man nodded, flashing you both a smile that might have blinded you if the lights weren’t already dimmed.

The host was sweating now, “H-Heh, I hope you enjoy your dinner! I’m sorry about the misunderstanding, you’ll be seated right away!” He stammered, looking extremely flustered as he handed menus to the guy. You followed the guy to your table and sat in the pulled out chair across from Sans. You could see the whole city out the floor to ceiling windows to your left and you couldn’t help but gape at the view. The waitress came around with your drinks and you still hadn’t stopped gazing out the window.

Sans chuckled, “I don’t mean to be a _pane_ in the ass but I miss you over here.”

“O-Oh sorry, it’s just so cool seeing everything from so high up” you explained sheepishly, opening your menu to look over options of steak. You peeked up from your menu to find him watching you with a soft smile. Feeling the heat rise in your cheeks, you adjust the menu to hide your face eliciting a quiet ‘awww’ of protest from him. You smile to yourself behind the menu, concocting your next move after picking out a steak that isn’t Mettaton’s face. Folding your menu closed, you find Sans staring out the window at the stars. Following his gaze, you see that he’s looking at Berenice’s Hair again. You wonder when he learned to seek out constellations.

The waitress came back for your orders and unsurprisingly, he got a burger and fries. He had already had a bottle and a half of ketchup and the food had just been ordered. As soon as the waitress left, you knew it was time to make a move. Keeping your pace gradual, you moved your foot toward him, enough to bump his shoe and get his attention. You looked away, pretending you didn’t bump him, biting your lip like you usually did but with a little more playfulness rather than anxiety. Under the table, you felt his feet shift as if he was uneasy. Bingo.

Looking around at nothing in particular, you shifted your hands downward to pull slightly at the waist of the dress. Just enough for your cleavage to breathe a little more. Switching your gaze to your lap, you realized you had room to scoot in your chair. The maniacal idea came to mind and you smirked through your lip biting. You gripped both arms of the chair and scooted it in, effectively giving Sans a show of cleavage doing so. Finally meeting his lights, you realized the sockets were empty again. He was obviously having issues and you held back your laughter, settling for a wicked grin instead.

You settled into your seat, checking to make sure that no one was paying attention to your table. Luckily, everyone around you seemed to be invested in their own conversations. Reassured, you turned your attention back to your skeletal boyfriend. The lights in his eyes had returned but they were fuzzy, as if he was holding back the brightness they were meant to be. He was watching your every move, practically fucking you with his eyes. You wondered if that was one of his magic tricks but figured he would have used it already.

Suddenly the waitress had the food brought out, your tummy grumbled at the sight of the giant steak and mashed potatoes. You glanced up at Sans, making direct eye contact as you deliberately licked your lips as slow as humanly possible. You watched the lights fizzle out as his jaw clenched again, his hand now death gripping the table. “Sansy, eat your food!” you cooed, gently placing your napkin in your lap. Like a fucking lady. Without warning, the room suddenly came to a standstill. Waiters stopped in their tracks, a rich old woman paused in the middle of her laughter, a child stilled in the middle of throwing their food on the floor… it was like time had stopped. Confused, you worriedly surveyed the restaurant in hopes of finding the answer for such a thing. That’s when Sans cleared his throat, pulling you out of your stupor.

“I froze them, they can’t hear or see us. When I unfreeze them, it’ll be like nothing happened.” He explained shortly, never taking his flickering blue light off of you. You swallowed, unaware he could even do something like that. What else didn’t you know about him or his abilities? The question brought the beginnings of a dull headache and you shoved it away as hard as you could. Now was not the time. The static in the air grew, making it almost hard to breathe.

“Now, it’s _my_ turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethese.tumbr.com  
> ^follow this tumblr for more elevator shenanigans yayyyyyy


	62. Time Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhahhhah I'm so tired  
> SO maybe the sunday chapter might be later in the day... not the usual 10 amish (am-ish not amish with a beard)  
> only cause im soflippin tired and Sunday is my only day off  
> so u no imma sleep in  
> but I should be able to start working on it by like... 4 maybe  
> ugh im sorry you guys  
> forgive me, have some smut

Acting almost uninterested in the situation, Sans swirled around the ketchup in his bottle with a coy smile before downing a few gulps. You waited nervously, afraid to move or say anything. It was surreal, everyone being so stationary like this. You wondered how often he did this sort of thing, stopping time. If that was actually what he just did. What if he could time travel? No, he would have saved Papyrus… you were sure of it. He thumped the bottle down onto the table, a conjured tongue sweeping over his teeth to get the ketchup off. Suppressing a shiver, you watched him lean his skull onto his hand lazily, blue fizzling slightly brighter.

“s’I thought I’d give you a bit of a warning, Kitten” he murmured, never taking the blazing blue in his socket off of you. “I’unno if you noticed, but the skirt to this table is a little long. Perfect for hiding things that shouldn’t be seen by strangers. When I unfreeze, I’ma need you to keep quiet and eat that _cow_ of a steak. Not a peep, you got it?” he asked seriously, obviously trying to hold back his shit-eating grin. You felt a sliver of anxiety worm its way into your chest and tried to push it out of your mind as you nodded shortly.

His smile twitched at the edges and with a flick of his wrist, your chair pushed itself in as far as it could go. It was a little tight, but not painfully so. It was just far enough in that no one would be able to see your lap. Wait. OH MY GOD. The sudden panic set in, was he about to fuck you under the table? No, he was still sitting down and giving you that smug simper. You tried to calm yourself down, he wouldn’t let it get out of hand… would he?

You were brought back to reality by the snap of his phalanges. Within maybe a second, everyone was back to doing what they were doing and paid no mind to either of you. You glanced around nervously, wondering if anyone felt strange or Déjà vu from the experience. Your train of thought was suddenly derailed by the light blue sheath of magic that now covered your left hand. Flicking your eyes upward, you saw Sans lift his head off of his hand for a moment to wave at you playfully. You felt your hand lift and completely mirror his wave before dropping back into your lap.

Your expression shifted to something of disbelief as he motioned for you to eat. You hesitated for a moment, hands shaking with the fear of being caught as you picked up your fork. You shoveled some mashed potatoes into your mouth reluctantly, just waiting for him to do something. After swallowing the first bite, he snorted at your expression. Your eyebrows bunched together, why was he laughing? You had no idea what he was planning after that time warp shit! You watched as his laughter faded out, a sinister smirk working its way onto his skull.

Keeping his would-be palm as a head rest, he jutted out his pointer finger and slowly moved it sideways. You felt your hand gradually make its way toward the hem of your dress in response, completely in his control. If you were physically able to fidget right now, you would. But here you are, frozen in place not by his magic but in anticipation. You tried your best to calm your breathing as he lazily waved a finger, making your hand slip under the fabric of your underwear. You squeaked out in surprise at the contact, immediately dropping your fork to cover your mouth.

He tutted at you, pulling the hand out of your underwear to slowly graze along your thigh. He didn’t let it get too high for a few moments, just teasingly close. You noted a few drops of sweat forming at his temple and you wondered if he could feel what he was making you do too. You were pulled from your ponderings when he urged your hand upwards to brush lightly against your underwear. You trapped a breathy whine before it could escape, settling for glaring at the smug looking skeleton across the table. Finally relenting, he let your hand slide under the thin fabric, keeping eye contact as your legs began to feel weak. First of all… holy shit were you wet. Second of all, you were surprised no one had caught on yet with neither of you eating and you having a near panic attack.

He shifted your hand lower and lower until it was practically soaked in your excitement, a noise catching in your throat as he lazily twitched his wrist and phalanges to control your hand. You were gripping the table at this point, which of course was amusing Sans to no end. The blush on your face must be as red as his ketchup, you felt as hot as the sun at this point. Anticipation and need swirled in your gut as he watched you, clearly entertained. Twitching a finger suddenly, he perched your finger right at your entrance.

You dared not move, worried that if you did… he would pull away for sure. The waitress suddenly appeared, popping your non-existent bubble of just you and Sans. Noticing that neither of you had touched your food, she worriedly asked if everything was all right with it. “Everything’s great, ain’t that right, Babe?” he purred, slightly twitching a phalange to inch your finger closer. You sucked in a breath quietly, nodding quickly and taking a bigger bite of the mashed potatoes than you meant to. Struggling to look casual and not practically fingering yourself under the table, you tried to contain the potatoes and gave her a shaky thumbs up.

The waitress gave you a weird look and an uneasy smile as Sans nearly lost it with laughter. You tried to ignore his obvious trembling from giggles, swallowing your huge mouthful and shifting your gaze down to the table. Damn, this silverware is interesting. The waitress soon walked away, satisfied that she hadn’t done anything wrong with the food. Peeking up at Sans, you saw that his smirk was laced with one part laughter and one part horn dog.

Taking up his previous pose of holding his head up, he raked his fizzling socket down as if looking through the table. The gesture made you squirm in your spot and he made a chastising noise, moving your finger ever so slightly inside. It was barely up to the very first knuckle but this teasing had been going on for so long, you needed something. You bit your lip, causing some shifting on Sans end of the table. He ever so slowly twitched his hand until your finger was all the way in, your panting becoming audible at this point no matter how hard you tried to stifle it. The heat was growing with record speed and your grip on the table had definitely left nail marks.

He suddenly pulled your finger out, causing you to sharply inhale. With the flick of his wrist, your hand slipped out of your underwear and out from under your dress. Even stopping to wipe itself on your napkin crudely. When he finished wiping your hand off, he gently set it on the arm rest, the blue surrounding it dissipating into nothing. You stared at your hand, taking deep breaths as you flexed the muscles in it. You were back in control but your finger was still a little damp. Still processing everything that happened, you wiped off your hand a little more thoroughly.

Spying the waitress from afar, you waved her down calmly and asked for the check and some boxes immediately. She nodded quickly and hurried away to get your things. Turning back to Sans, he had a surprised look on his face. You dead panned, playing with the straw of your drink while you stared him down and waited for the waitress. She eventually came back with boxes and speedily put the food into them for you. Damn, this was a fancy restaurant. Peering at the check she brought, you saw that a stamped ‘PAID FOR BY MTT’ was on the lower half of the receipt. Making a mental note to thank Metta later, you tossed the napkin on the table and smoothed out your skirt.

You managed to stand after all that, thank God. Sans threw a twenty on the table for tip and you grabbed the bag of leftovers, waving to the waitress as you left. Walking out the restaurant entrance, you noticed that the fish host was not there anymore. You absentmindedly wondered where he went as you and Sans came up on the elevators. The hallway was quiet, save for Sans clearing his throat after pushing the up button. When you peered over, he was watching you intently, as if expecting you to jump him or something. It was past teasing though.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, Sans stepping inside first. You both rode in silence, you bumped him a few times playfully with your hip. It was still so comfortable, just being in silence and smiling at each other. Small innocent contact even though you could tell you both wanted to fuck each other’s brains out. It was nice, reassuring even to have that kind of connection with him. No small talk, just happiness and silence.

The elevator chimed once again to signal your floor and Sans immediately strode out, tugging you behind him. You giggled at his brisk pace, somehow keeping up with him. Getting to the door, he pulled out the key and began fumbling with the lock. You bit your lip in anticipation, settling for rocking back and forth on your heels in place of fidgeting. A few beads of sweat formed on his skull as his attempts to open the door kept failing. He suddenly threw the card to the floor before grunting, “Fuck it.”

In an instant, you were against the thick wooden door, his static lips on yours. You whimpered in surprise at his sudden contact as his hands roughly surveyed your body. “You’re so fucking hot” he growled lowly, hiking up your dress to raise your thighs to his hips. Pressing you against the door with his hips, he held you up with one hand on your ass while the other tangled in your now mess of hair to deepen your already rough tongue war. The noises coming out of your mouth were unintelligible gasps, moans, and curses all strung together in some weird combination.

Being quiet was not an option at this point and while your anxiety was flaring up like a motherfucker at the moment, something about Sans being there was almost like a tranquilizer. His hand lingered down to slip into your bra and knead at your breast, your arms haphazardly wrapped around his neck as you slowly lost it. He pressed tightly against you in order to free his other hand, obviously not wasting time as he undid his zipper. The blue glow of his magic washed over you and you swore you felt yourself drooling.

He paused for a moment, leaving your bra to cradle your cheek. “You-you ready, Bud?” he asked, tone tight as if straining to stop. This was part of what you loved about him, he always asked. Always made sure even if it was obvious. You knew you should tell him how you felt but… something was stopping you. You still weren’t sure what. Shaking your subconscious thoughts, you felt the heat growin by the second. You panted out a yes, running your nails along his clavicle to urge him forward. With a choked grunt, he fiddled with your underwear, sticking a few phalanges in slowly.

You jolted at his touch, arching your back as much as humanly possible with your current situation. His smirk turned smug, even as it twitched from your noises. Using his thumb, he ever so gently brushed it against your clit, sending a shock of pleasure up your spine. You were an absolute soaking mess at this point, in the middle of the hotel hallway no less. Any attempt to cover your mouth to stifle your noises was swatted away. He even twitched the hand holding your waist, magic suddenly covering your wrists and holding them to your earlier position around his neck.

You whined into his shoulder, gripping the closest rib you could get your hands on and kissing sloppily around his vertebrae. He groaned in response, obviously getting impatient as he curled his fingers into your G-spot. You bucked against his hand, thumb still circling excruciatingly slowly as he huffed against you. He whispered dirty little things to you, asking if you wanted to cum and how bad you wanted his cock. The hand gripping your hip gradually made its way up your side before ending its journey to clutch your neck gently.

Eventually it all became too much and you came hard on his hand, your fingers curling into the spaces between his bones as you saw stars. You gripped his bones tighter as the waves of pleasure rocked through you. You ran your nails down the front of his shirt shakily, eliciting gurgled moans from him as you slowly but surely came down from your high. You panted heavily, realizing he had been holding you up with magic most of the time. Before you could continue your thoughts, you realized Sans was making heavy eye contact. You watched as he gently lapped your wetness off of his phalanges before putting his thumb along your bottom lip.

He softly pressed his thumb against your lips to part them, having you clean up some of your mess. His expression turned sinful as he watched you, muttering something about ‘how good his little girl was being’. If his magic wasn’t holding you up right now, you were sure that you would melt onto the floor. He shifted himself closer, moving his head into the crook of your neck to graze his tongue against it. You stammered out an unintelligible noise before realizing that he had positioned himself at your entrance.

Gently teasing the tip at your core with one hand, he braced himself with the other hand on the door. You whimpered almost drunkenly, a silent plea for him to just do it already. Slowly easing himself in with a few muttered curses, you winced at the slight pain that came with it. He shushed you quietly, voice wavering as he shakily moved his hand from the door to caress your cheek softly. You tried to focus on his calming ministrations instead of the mild pain, finally releasing your grip on his wrist when he was completely sheathed.

You were eternally grateful that this hallway or even floor apparently had no one on it. He started off slow, making you squirm with delight from each movement. Sans eventually picked up the pace, groaning your name among other curse words and little praises. He pressed his thumb back against your clit, rubbing small circles until you were a hot mess again. You were drooling on his dress shirt, breathing heavier than ever as he slowly clamped down on your shoulder, biting into your skin.

The feeling of his hot breath against your neck as he bit you was enough to bring you close. “You g-gonna cum for me, Kitten?” he growled lowly into your neck, sending shivers up your spine. He pressed a little rougher on your clit and that was enough to send you over the edge. He jolted slightly at your orgasm, sharply sucking in a breath as his fist ground into the door. He immediately pulled out, squirting a few jets of blue liquid onto your stomach. Panting heavily, you sluggishly looked up at him to find his lights brighter than ever before.

You smirked tiredly, running a hand through your bangs to try and wipe away the sweat there. “C-C’mere Babe” he murmured, stepping closer to pick you up out of his magic’s hold. He took a deep breath, letting the blue completely fizzle away along with his cum. You dropped fully into his arms, and his eye flickered blue for a moment to insert the key into the door. You noticed the door had a dent mark from his fist and you wondered if this kinda thing would happen often. The metal lock flickered green and you felt his hand twitch to turn the knob, opening the door fully. You curled into his chest, enjoying the warm and cozy feeling of the moment. You heard the door slam behind you and barely recognized the feeling of silk sheets on your legs before you passed out, utterly blissful in your soreness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^follow this tumblr for more disappointment from the author lmao


	63. Aches and Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIKE BITCHES  
> HAVE THIS  
> DON'T HATE ME  
> ILY  
> SORRY  
> BYE

You woke slowly, drowsily keeping your eyes closed to savor the comfy-ness. Your muscles were sore, you were sure of it. You didn’t shift to test them, enjoying the at ease feeling that wrapped around you. Speaking of which, you felt more than heard a slight humming along with ever so quiet music coming from behind you. Sans was gently cuddling you, one arm under your neck and the other wrapped loosely around your waist. His skull was nuzzled into your hair, a light snoring vibrating slightly into your shoulder. For being made completely of bones, he sure was comfortable to snuggle with.

You tried to ignore the swelling in your chest, the telltale signs of your feelings drifting to the surface. You wanted so much to just turn over in bed, shake him awake and just tell him. But you couldn’t. It was always stuck in your throat. Right on the tip of your tongue. Plaguing you with guilt whenever you started the sentence only to stop. The look on his face when he would realize what you were trying to say and the look when you halted your words. It always struck you with sharp pain, knocking the air out of you. Why couldn’t you just say it? What the fuck was wrong with you?

You knew he wanted you to say it, you were grateful that he didn’t push you when you would laugh out the beginnings of the phrase. He would play along, seemingly ignoring your slip up. But you could see the hurt in his expression every time. But you should wait until you’re ready, right? Don’t do what you aren’t ready for. He’s always been big on that, right…? Don’t say it just to please him… no matter how much your heart lurched when his smile dropped. But you love him! Just fucking say it! What’s stopping you?

You dug deep inside yourself, searching for a reason. For some form of answer. _Was it Ryan again?_ At the internal mention of the name, your stomach turned. Suddenly questions erupted in your mind, all without an answer you could be sure of. If you told him, would he hurt you? Would you hurt him? What if he didn’t love you back? (That one hurt a little more than the rest). What if it ruined everything? What if he said he did, but he actually didn’t? What if he left? Then what? What about Papyrus, could you leave him too? _What if he turned abusive like Ryan?_

Your breath caught in your throat as tears formed in the creases of your eyes. Panic set into your chest as your subconscious went into a rant about how he would never be like that. That he was different, better even. You eventually reassured your internal fear but found yourself trying to ignore the inkling of doubt in the back of your mind. The tiny voice whispered reservations, pointing out that Ryan wasn’t abusive at first either. You took a deep breath, pushing the thoughts and tears away and instead trying to focus on Sans’ quiet music.

You could barely make out the slow hum, unable to place an instrument to the sound coming from his soul. It almost sounded like synthesized music notes. You cracked a smile to yourself at the thought of slow dubstep playing from Sans’ soul. You wondered if he would ever do the soul thing that he said monsters do when they love someone. Nah, you don’t even know if he loves you. You took another shaky breath, willing the ache in your chest to pass. _Love makes you weak._ Man, your subconscious was being a dick tonight.

You tried to force down the sudden lump in your throat as tears began to well up again. Was this how it was going to be? Alone and unloved because you couldn’t pull it together? You felt a tear roll down your cheek and you finally opened your eyes in hopes to distract yourself with something, anything. Okay, it was still dark outside. The red lights of the clock on the nightstand said it was around three in the morning. Even from your bed you could see the glittering lights of the city, the mountain looming in the distance. It looked so peaceful, a perfect opposite for your internal struggles. You hiccuped back a sob, trying not to move too much so you didn’t wake up Sans. Your shoulders were shaking already. God, you were such a mess.

You froze when you felt him stirring against your shoulder, holding your breath and praying he was just readjusting. He pressed lazy kisses to your shoulder, curling his arm a little tighter around your waist. This just made it worse, of course. He grumbled to himself, nuzzling further into your neck before halting his movements when he got too close to your cheek. You cursed internally, sniffling and trying your best to wipe the tears on the sheets. He pulled his arm out from under your neck, propping himself up on his elbow hurriedly.

“Babe?” he rasped, tone filled with exhaustion and worry. You scrunched your eyes closed, hoping he would drop it but knowing he wouldn’t. He moved his hand from your waist to your arm, rubbing gently. “Bud, what’s wrong?” he asked quietly, leaning in to plant kisses on your cheek. Every static contact was like another needle in your wound. You were weak. He would hurt you. He would leave you, break you. You didn’t deserve him. You shook in his hold, trying your best to stifle your sobbing.

Realizing you were too far gone to respond, he sat up. “Bud, c’mere” he called softly and you opened your now burning eyes to find him with his arms open for you. You hesitated, hiccupping as you slowly sat up. He watched you patiently, gently tugging on your arm to pull you into his lap. You settled against him quickly, immediately noticing the heat radiating off of him. It soothed your sore muscles, giving you something to distract yourself with. You melted onto his lap, curling into him while he held you. How many times had you been like this? A fucking mess as usual, waking him up in the middle of the night?

You tried to hide your face in his chest, soaking the now t-shirt with your tears. You realized that you were only wearing his dress shirt from work and dinner instead of the pajamas you packed and he had changed into his usual t-shirt and shorts. He was shushing you quietly, one hand rubbing gently up and down your arm while the other started a slow massage of your scalp. It was hard _not_ to calm down with all of his calming ministrations. He would be a pro at calming you down by now, you did this shit practically every night.

Taking a large shaken breath, you sniffled and wiped your face with the back of your hand. He moved his hand from your scalp to your back, leaving the other in your lap like he usually did when he thought you might fidget. You didn’t dare look at him yet, but you did begin to fidget with his hand. How did he know you so well? Were you that easy to figure out? You laid your head against his shoulder as you calmed, fidgeting with the bones in his hand. “Aren’t you tired of me?” you whispered, finally gaining the courage to say something.

The hand you were fidgeting with turned slowly to interlace his phalanges with your fingers, making your bottom lip quiver with emotion. Don’t fucking cry again. He slipped his hand out from behind your back to bring your chin up, making you look at him. His expression was tired but mostly serious and you swallowed at the sight. “Listen to me, _______. I may always be tired… but I will never get tired of you. Shit, you’re probably the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And that’s no joke. I don’t care if I have to wake up every night with you ‘cause at least I’d be with you and I know you’d do the same… and ‘cause… ‘cause I-I love you, Bud.” He ended warily, lights searching your expression.

Your brain had come to a halt. A full and complete stop. You were almost tempted to clean out your ears and ask him to repeat himself. A tidal wave of emotions swept over you as the panic set in. You still weren’t ready, what do you do? What do you say? You felt your breathing begin to quicken as you backpedaled out of his lap. You forced yourself to keep your eyes away from him, you knew the hurt waiting for you if you looked at him. You shambled to your feet, still backing away from the bed slowly. “Babe?” he called worriedly, shifting on the bed as if to get up. Shit! Think quickly! Say something, dumbass!

“I-I’m gonna go to the… bathroom um real quick” you blurted, rushing toward the hallway before he could say anything else. Spying his dress pants and your shoes, your adrenaline kicked in and you grabbed both. You swung the hotel door open, not turning back to see the door slam closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^follow this here tumblr for more emotional cliffhangers and sad skellys


	64. Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing that many dots made me physically uncomfortable  
> like a grandma on facebook who doesn't know how many to use  
> either way, enjoy ~

Sans stood there for a moment, the slam of the door reverberating through the hotel room. He had gotten up to follow you in case you were going to have some kind of panic attack in the bathroom… but instead you left. Why did you always leave? He tried to stay calm, to not let anger fizzle under the surface at being rejected. Why couldn’t you just talk to him? Let him help or at least try to understand? He thought he might be sick for a moment but taking a deep breath seemed to ward it off for at least a little bit. The room was silent as he clenched and unclenched his fists, unsure of what to do.

Should he go after you? Is that what you would want? To be left alone? He wondered for a moment if you were running away for good but shook that thought away as the sick feeling crept back. He let himself fall to the bed, leaning over his knees to hold his head in his hands. Where would you even go this late at night? Alone, no less? The soft sound of his phalanges scraping against his skull in frustration echoed through the room.

He loves you, why did you run away? Why did you look at him like a deer in headlights before nearly falling off the bed? He knows you love him back, he felt your soul pulse slightly toward his at the mention of the word before recoiling in fear. Why else would it do that? Why else would you start to say it and then stop yourself? Was this because of Ryan again? Did he really do all of this to you? Butcher you so horribly inside that you were scared to let it heal?

Your words resounded through his skull, ‘aren’t you tired of me?’ and his soul immediately ached for you. To show you that he wouldn’t be like him. That he would always be there to tell you shitty jokes. To wake up with you late at night. To calm you down when you were so worked up that you couldn’t speak. To carry you home when you were super sleepy. To take warm naps with you that ended up being sleepovers because you were both so tired. To eat super greasy food together on your futon while battling it out over Mario Kart for the millionth time.

And he’d love every second of it.

Finally pulling himself together, he realized his soul was practically in pain from how much it was calling out for yours. He twisted in his spot to reach for his phone, spotting yours on the nightstand as well. Of course you left it here. He pulled up his contacts and called Pap first, if you were going to call anyone to take you home it would be either Papyrus or Undyne. Even if it meant using a pay phone… if there were any left around the city. The phone rang a few times, understandable at this time of night.

“SANS?” his brother rasped loudly, confusion clear in his tone.

“Uh heh. Hey um sup bro.” he mumbled, unsure of how to bring you up. Maybe he could just prod a little, not really say much about it but still see if you called. Yeah, that would work… no need to worry him about this. Just see if he mentions her, he’d say something if she called.

There was a pause before he responded, “SANS, IT IS FOUR IN THE MORNING. I NEED MY BEAUTY REST FOR TRAINING WITH ASGORE.”

So maybe you didn’t call him then, he would have definitely said something about it. “Right, my bad. Sorry bro.” he muttered, using your phone to look at a map of the city. Maybe if he could figure out how far you went…

“Brother, is everything all right?” Pap asked, sounding a little more concerned now.

“Nah, everything is all good. Jus’ wanted to call ‘cause I wasn’t there for your story. Go back to sleep, bro” he assured him, zooming a little farther out on the map.

“…All right, Brother. Goodnight.” He replied hesitantly, waiting for Sans to mumble back a goodnight before he hung up. Sans felt bad for lying to Papyrus but you had run away twice now and he didn’t need to worry about something he couldn’t help. He would find you… no matter what. You can’t run away from this forever. Holding onto that hope, he quickly dialed Undyne’s number and hit the green telephone symbol. He waited patiently, getting himself ready to leave the room if need be. A very angry and half-asleep voice finally sounded over the speaker, not making any words, just a growl that sounded kind of like a ‘what’.

“Hey, sorry to uh wake ya… has _______ called you?” he asked quickly, tugging his shoes (the ones you painted for him) on. A loud garble of shifting and shuffling came through the device, loud enough that Sans had to hold the phone away from himself.

“WHAT’S GOING ON, BONE BOY. YOU BETTER START EXPLAINING AND QUICK.” She boomed suddenly, making him roll his lights at the thought of Undyne trying to be intimidating to him. He sighed, slipping on his jacket quickly before grabbing the key card to leave.

“Well I woke up and she was having issues, I’unno if it was a nightmare or what but she was crying real hard. Couldn’t speak or anything. I tried to calm her down and then she asked if I was tired of her and uh…” he paused, suddenly bashful of saying it out loud to anyone but you. It was different when he was thinking it over and over when he saw you passed out on your desk or curled up in his hoodie. Different even to say it to you, those were your words. They were meant for you, not Undyne at four in the morning.

“AND? WHAT DID YOU SAY?” she snapped, obviously impatient.

“I told her I love her” he answered quietly, using her moment of shocked silence to walk out the hotel room. “I told her that and she said she ‘had to go to the bathroom’ and then ran out of the room” he continued, heading toward the elevators hurriedly. He just realized you didn’t have a coat. At least you had the wits about you to take his dress pants and your shoes. But they would only keep you warm for so long. An inkling of worry worked its way into the already growing pile in his chest.

“She just left?” she finally asked, less suspicious and more worried now.

He sighed and pressed the button for the bottom floor, leaning against the far wall to stare past his skewed reflection in the metal doors. Tiredly running a hand down his skull, muttered a quiet ‘yeah’. There was a long pause before Undyne spoke again, “You seem awfully calm about all this” she pointed out.

He let out a choked laugh, “I’m tryin’ to be.”

She gave a grunt in response as if to accept his answer, “Well… where do you think she could’a gone?”

“I dunno… she couldn’t have gone far, she was uh… just wearing my clothes and her shoes. She left her phone and didn’t take a jacket either.” He sputtered the details, making his way out of the elevator to find the lobby virtually empty except for a very tired looking desk attendant. Undyne was cursing under her breath through the phone as he moved toward the gleaming desk. “Hey uh, you seen a girl with silver hair and tattoos come through here?” he asked hurriedly, shifting the phone to his shoulder to give the attendant his full attention.

“ahh, she a little shorter than you? Wearin’ a blue button up?” the attendant guessed, sitting up a little straighter.

Sans felt his magic lift a little as he nodded, “Y-Yeah, that’s her. Did’ya see where she went?”

“Nah, sorry pal. She looked outta sorts though, in a hurry too. Did she steal somethin’ from ya’?” he asked, raising the equivalent of a monster eyebrow.

Sans chuckled heartily, “You could say that” he mumbled almost to himself. He patted the counter with his hand, making a clacking sound with the contact. “Thanks, pal” he called back to the attendant, turning toward the front doors and lifting the phone back to his skull. “’Ey, Undyne. The front desk guy didn’t see where she went.” He explained, pushing open the large glass doors to the bitter wind outside.

“You’re at MettaTower, Right?” she asked quickly, shuffling going on in the background. He made an ‘mmhmm’ noise as he peered down the streets for anyone that looked like you. “All right, I’ll be right there. You keep looking and I’ll call you when I’m close.” She instructed, sounding more like the head of the Royal Guard than his brother’s best friend. He hummed in affirmation, pulling the phone away to tap at the end button without looking. There were no signs of you anywhere, where would you have gone? What would he do if he couldn’t find you?

His non-existent stomach turned at the thought, he wasn’t sure what he would do. There weren’t many people out, a few shady characters here and there but nothing that had any clues toward you. Trying to think of the best place to start, he headed down the sidewalk toward your apartment. He checked every alley, every store that was still open, every nook and cranny he encountered. Still turning up nothing. Suddenly his phone vibrated and he fumbled for the device, silently hoping you had found a payphone. It was just Undyne, she must be close.

He pushed the green phone symbol, not waiting for her to say anything to tell her what street he was on. “All right, I’ll start on the other side of the hotel.” Was all she answered with before hanging up. He stared at the phone for a moment, willing you to call him or come find him or SOMETHING. He sighed and shoved it back in his pocket, continuing his search up and down the street. He ended up yelling your name down alleys, trying to use his soul to find yours, anything that would help. The sun was beginning to come up and he was running out of time and ideas. Undyne hadn’t found anything either, even as she asked every stranger on the street.

He slumped against the alley wall, sliding down to hold his head in his hands. What if you were hurt? What if you were freezing to death? He shouldn’t have said something so big when you were clearly having issues. He felt like an idiot. He just HAD to tell you right then. Couldn’t wait until morning when you weren’t having an attack. No, he had to tell you and make your attack worse. Now you had run away and were probably hurt or worse and he had no idea where to find you. You could be dead for all he knew. Gavin and his bitches could have taken you out so quick in that state. His soul tensed in pain at the thought. He pressed his phalanges against his skull in frustration, THINK! Where could she be!

He felt his phone begin to vibrate again and he groaned, trying to force down the hope that built up. He answered without looking, sure it was Undyne or whoever. “Yeah” he droned, clunking his skull against the rough brick wall.

“Hey uh……… it’s ‘Blook…….” A wispy voice sounded through the receiver. Why the hell was Napstablook calling him?

“Whadda need” he rasped, not in the mood for a random call.

There was a long pause filled with muttered um’s and uh’s before he finally spoke again. “I found this um…….. human girl in the cemetery………. said she knows you” he breathed slowly, sounding almost unsure of his words.

Sans jolted upright, “Silver hair? Tattoos? Shorter and in a dress shirt?”

‘Blook almost seemed surprised at his accurate description, “Uh……… y-yeah, you gonna come get her……? I can……. call Mettaton if you want………” he suggested quietly.

“No, no. I’ll be there in a minute or less, which cemetery?” he asked quickly, rushing to his feet in preparation.

He could almost hear Napstablook squinting at something, “uh…… Chapel of the Chimes….?”

Within a second, he fizzled from existence to reappear next to Napstablook. He floated away from him slightly in shock but Sans didn’t care, all he saw in that moment was the girl he loved curled up on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^Follow this tumblr for more shy ghosts


	65. Chapel of the Chimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM SORRY THIS IS SO LATE  
> MY LAPTOP IS A PIECE OF SHIT APPARENTLY  
> BUT I FINALLY GOT MY VR HEADSET IN THE MAIL THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO COME WITH MY PHONE   
> SO THERE'S THAT  
> HAVE THIS : D

The sound of the hotel door slamming barely echoed through your adrenaline pumped brain. You moved quickly toward the elevator, slamming the down button and pacing around the tiled waiting area. You couldn’t do it. You were so weak. So useless and selfish. The elevator dinged and you immediately strode in, hitting a random floor. Quickly slipping on his pants, you felt a little less exposed. You paced in the elevator too, fidgeting becoming out of control as you picked at your nails. Your palms had become sweaty and your stomach was a cement mixer at this point. You were shaking but you barely registered it. The doors slid open and you bolted out, looking for a place to hide.

You can’t hide from him forever. _You knew._ You just needed to calm down first. Get a level head. Be a fucking normal human being for once. You realized you had come to the lobby. No, he would look for you here. Turning on a heel, you tried not to look suspicious as you hit the button, shifting your weight and cursing under your breath impatiently as you waited. You repeated the process, finally getting off on the 26 th floor. You turned a corner and saw the stairs down the hallway. That would be okay to hide in, it was too late for anyone to be out anyways. You speed walked down the hall, glancing behind you periodically to be sure you weren’t being followed. You pushed on the bar to the door, taking the few steps to crumple onto the stairs.

It was silent, save for your sobbing echoing off the concrete walls. You took a shaken breath, willing the sobs to stop. Pleading with yourself to get ahold of your emotions. You could do this, you could tell him. You could make this right. You just have to say the three words. You know you love him. The feeling has been growing for so long, the words fighting to be said. He deserves to hear them. You deserve to say them. He would understand, he always understands. He’s always there.

You huffed, chest only slightly contracting in response. Heaving yourself to your feet, you wavered over to the door. You took the time from your walk and the elevator ride to psych yourself up for the confrontation of sorts. You cracked your knuckles, paced a little less fervently, and muttered encouragement to yourself. Luckily, Sans had left the key in his pants pocket. You pulled out the plastic card, heart beating a million miles a minute as you opened the door and closed it behind you.

“Sans?” you called out hazily, peering into the bathroom and kitchen. The room was still dark, maybe he was still asleep. You padded lightly into the bedroom to find the bed empty, your phone still sitting on the night stand. Did he… leave? It was almost as if you weren’t controlling your feet as they brought you to the edge of the bed. You slumped down onto the mattress, checking your phone to see that no one had messaged you since you fell asleep. Sans hadn’t left a note.

Where had he gone? Was he upset? Was this him… leaving you? The air caught in your lungs at the thought. You were too late. You fucking ruined it again, nice job. Your heart quivered in response, making your chest feel overly tight with emotion. What if he did leave you? What if he told them all not to talk to you? You felt the beginnings of hyperventilation starting. You stood suddenly, making your vision become blurry from your dizziness and sparse air. Your legs wobbled toward the door as you tried to process what this meant. Your hand gripped your phone with a vice grip, knuckles turning white from the pressure. Your hand shakily opened the door before closing it behind you, barely recognizing Gavin down the hall.

“Hello, _______” he quipped, your eyes barely flicking up to meet his. “You’ve been… busy, haven’t you? The coffee shop, that lab in the city, and now public sex with your monster freak?” he tsked at you. He must have been following you, watching everything. The embarrassment of being watched while you and Sans had it up against the hotel door barely even registered with you. You made a small grunting noise at him, still too numb to comprehend the danger in front of you. Feet moving before you could tell them to stop, you started to walk past Gavin. He seemed surprised by your lack of response but you didn’t care, all you cared about was getting to the elevators. Maybe not even that. What did you care about anymore?

Suddenly, you were yanked back by your hair to look at Gavin. You yelped, tears coming to your eyes from the pain. “I’m sick of your fucking attitude” he spat, wrenching his fist downwards to force you to fall back on your knees. The tile scraped at your knees as you frantically clawed at his hand to let you go. You wondered for a second if Sans would even care if he found you like this after leaving. Squeezing your eyes shut to block out the tears, you felt a punch to your gut. It hurt sure. Your lower ribs ached sure. But you still didn’t care. “Look at me when I’m fucking talking to you” Gavin growled, gripping your scalp a little rougher.

A throaty laugh bubbled up as you opened your eyes to find them blurred with tears. “Go fuck yourself” you hissed, smiling even as his expression turned dangerous. He punched you hard in the jaw, forcing you to fall backwards against the tile. The glittering white ceramic barely showed your disgruntled expression before drops of blood tarnished it.

He snickered menacingly, “What? No more attitude? Where’s that bitchy attitude you love throwing around? Where’s your guard skeleton? Hm?”

You winced at his words, digging the metaphorical knife deeper. As if reading your mind, you heard a pocket knife snap open. Your eyes flew open, suddenly realizing the gravity of the situation. You twisted to look at him to find him attempting to straddle you. Oh _hell_ no. You raised your leg and braced yourself against the wall before pulling your full weight behind a kick to Gavin’s balls. He yelped out loudly, hand immediately going to his pants. You forced back a hysterical snicker as he struggled, attempting to shamble to your feet.

“You little cunt!” he seethed, trying to grab your arm with the hand holding the knife. Instead of grabbing your arm, all he managed to do was make a long (but thankfully thin) slit down your arm, along with small nicks here and there as you scrambled out of reach. You bolted for the elevators, adrenaline pumping again as you held your slowly dripping arm. You smashed the ‘close door’ button and then the ‘ground floor’ one before slumping against the elevator wall. _Fuck._

Your phone clattered to the tiled floor along with Sans’ pants as you carefully turned your arm to inspect yourself. It wasn’t _too_ bad. Using your teeth, you ripped the hem of his dress pants to get a small makeshift bandage. You wrapped it as tightly as you could with one hand and quadruple knotted it, no need for it to come undone. You shakily stood up, wheezing from the punch to the ribs. Slipping on his dress pants, you slipped your phone into the pocket. Better to be ready to run than laying on the floor.

You watched the numbers count down to one, your heart beating faster with each number. It finally dinged, parting the doors to the nearly empty lobby. You didn’t waste time looking around, you dashed immediately toward the large glass doors. No one stopped you, thankfully. That is until you were outside and his pals from the bakery were waiting against the wall. Spotting them quickly, you ran the opposite direction as fast as you could. They seemingly didn’t notice you but you weren’t taking any chances. Your lungs were on fire as your flats slapped against the cracked pavement. You were filled with so much adrenaline that you didn’t even recognize the cold air.

How long had he been following you? Since the coffee shop? Before then? What did he fucking want from you anyways? You groaned in frustration, pausing by an alley wall to catch your breath. Where were you even going? Where did you plan on going? You had no one. Your apartment was miles from here, it would take you hours. You’d probably freeze to death before then. Your head swam with emotion as you shivered, the adrenaline finally wearing off. You took a deep breath and continued walking, figuring that might keep you warmer.

Checking to make sure no one was following you, you slowed to a brisk walk. This was all your fault. If you just listened to him, just told him how you felt… maybe you wouldn’t be bleeding and freezing. Maybe if you didn’t wake him up every god damn night he wouldn’t be so tired. Wouldn’t be so sad all the time. You love him and you left him alone in a hotel room. What the fuck was wrong with you? You just got assaulted by someone, your arm has a big ass gash, your rib might be broken, and all you can think about is your boyfriend? You felt a renewed panic attack coming on even as you fought to stay calm in the hurricane of emotions.

You felt the beginnings of hot tears streak down your burning cheeks as your pace quickened. Your mind shouted at you, chastising you for being so impulsive. So stupid. _So weak._ And you found yourself muttering apologies to no one, begging for forgiveness. You wiped your face on the back of your arm, tracking a large smear of blood on Sans’ blue shirt. _Look at what you’ve done now._ You started to run, not even paying attention to where you were going as you made turns and strides. Your pace slowed to a halt when you saw the large wrought iron gates flanked by stone angels in front of you.

Your mind became blank as you stared down the blissful looking statues. You were almost afraid to breathe as you stepped forward, pushing open the large door. The tears continued to fall silently but you paid them no mind. The world was silent save for a few crows and the crunching of your foot upon the gravel. You knew exactly where you were going. Twelve more rows, five stones to the right. It was almost as if you were walking on air as you retraced the steps you had taken so many times before at all times of night or day. You hesitantly stopped in front of the gray head stone, forcing yourself to read his name.

RYAN HAWKINS

19XCIX – 20XX

PROVERBS 19:8 TO ACQUIRE WISDOM IS TO LOVE ONESELF

Rereading the words, you bit your lip to stifle a sob. The hurricane had returned with a vengeance, forcing yourself to your knees. You winced slightly at the pain there from the hotel tile but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. “I fucking trusted you” you spat at the stone, bracing yourself against the dead grass with your fists. “Look at what you’ve done to me!” you rasped, your awkward position on the ground digging into your injured ribs. You sniffled, sitting back up to wipe your face when you spotted a semi-transparent creature hiding a few stones away.

“Ohh-uh……… did I….. interrupt you? I’m sorry……” he called, looking embarrassed as he started to float away.

“H-Hey! No, wait!” you shakily cried, waving a hand for him to stop.

He turned back hesitantly, looking unsure as to if you were talking to him. He slowly drifted toward you, looking anywhere but in your direction. “Umm……. Sorry again……” he muttered gloomily.

You shook your head at him, “It’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong. Y-You’re a ghost monster… right?” you guessed quietly, pulling your knees to your chest for warmth.

“Uh yeah…….. you’re a human…right? Oh no...... was that rude to ask? Oh noooo…….” He rambled to himself, staring at the ground with a sullen expression.

Helping this ghost monster was somehow helping you ground yourself, making you focus on something else. “No, no! I’m a human, yes! Yeah, you’re right!” you sputtered, hopefully sounding somewhat reassuring. His expression lifted a little and you felt a little better knowing that at least you could help him if not yourself.

“W-What are you doing…… out here alone…………?” he asked quietly, sinking down next to you on the ground. Well… more floating slightly above it. You huffed out a sigh, laughing when you figured out that he might know Sans, causing you to wince at the pain emanating from your ribs.

“D-Do you know Sans?” you asked as calmly as you could, beginning to fidget.

“Is he a-uh skeleton……..?” he questioned nervously, obviously still afraid of offending you.

You laughed lightly, wheezing slightly at the end from the excursion. “I’m pretty sure” you answered, switching to picking at the grass instead of your nails. He made a noise that sounded almost like a hum but was so different with him being a ghost that you weren’t sure. “I kinda uh… messed up some stuff with me and him. So um… here I am.” You ended with a grand gesture to yourself, scoffing at the idea of presenting a bag of garbage with the same gesture. He didn’t say anything for a moment, just sort of floating next to you.

“Are you…… hungry? I know that um……… humans have to uh….. eat” he asked timidly, brandishing a sandwich out of nowhere. You took it hesitantly, not sure if this was some kind of joke or trick.

“Uh thanks… what’s your name?” you pondered aloud, picking the crust off of what appeared to be a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

“You want to know……. My name……?” he probed in disbelief, earning a weird look from you.

“Yeah, of course I do… You brought me this sandwich and you’re a nice ghost. So, what is it?” you asked again, taking a bite of the sandwich to give him time.

He stared at the ground for a few seconds before answering, “Napstablook….” with a wary expression. Almost as if he expected you to make fun of him.

“That’s a totally badass name, dude” you assured him, taking another bite with a small smile.

He seemed taken aback by your reaction but still pleased nonetheless. You both sat in silence while you ate your sandwich for a bit before he pulled out an Ipod to show you the music he was writing. It sounded like remixed Halloween music but the good kind that only gave you an inkling of spookiness. You commended his work on the music and asked if you could get a CD before he went big. He promised that you would get one. When you asked why he was hanging around a graveyard in the middle of the night, he told you that he heard humans had a myth about ghosts roaming the cemeteries. He had been looking for his cousin, Dummy when he found you instead. He didn’t want to talk about it anymore after that.

Later he suggested you both lay down and ‘feel like garbage’ on the dead grass, saying it was a family tradition and that it went well with the music. You laid down on the rough terrain, gently nodding along to the music until your eyes began to flutter closed. You were so worn out, so sore and beaten. You slowly began to drift into sleep, holding close the thought that if Napstablook knew Sans and didn’t hate you… maybe the others didn’t either? Your sleep was peaceful and dreamless from exhaustion. You only awoke when you were shaken by a very familiar skeletal hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^follow this tumblr for more of the author screeching at a dinosaur right in her face at 2 am


	66. Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like reader would be team valor tbh  
> who's with me

You shifted slightly, sucking in a breath when you pulled your weight off of your ribs. Everything was sore, a dull pain settling deep in your muscles. Seeing Sans kneel next to you out of the corner of your eye, you instinctually whimpered in relief before remembering what happened. Was he here to confirm your suspicions? To tell you in person that you were over so you wouldn’t get the wrong idea? You felt new tears spring to the surface as you struggled to sit up with your bad arm. If he noticed the grave you were sitting in front of, he didn’t mention it. He wasn’t saying much of anything. Your breath caught in your throat when Sans leaned over and helped you up with an arm around your middle. Luckily he didn’t touch any of your ribs.

He immediately buried himself in the crook of your neck, hugging you tightly to him. You realized he was crying. You bit your lip to keep from squeaking out in pain from his tight hug, your mind swirling with questions and emotions. You attempted to clear your throat a little, throat raw from sleeping in the frigid winter air. “S-Sans?” you whispered hoarsely, not sure which question to start with. He sniffled and reluctantly pulled away to look at you. He looked beyond tired even as his expression shifted to shock and worry.

“What happened to you?” he ground out, lifting a skeletal hand to examine an injury on the side of your jaw that Gavin punched.

You took in a shaken breath, pushing his hand away gently. “N-None of that matters” you stated as calmly as you could, watching as sudden anger mixed with his worry. You turned your eyes to the ground, afraid to have his face memorized when he told you goodbye. “We’re over, aren’t w-we?” you muttered, closing your eyes tightly to block the tears. You waited for a goodbye, for him to yell at you, to do or say anything. But then, you felt his phalanges interlace with yours. Reluctantly opening your eyes, you looked down at your hands tangled together.

“Not unless you want it to be” he answered honestly, watching you with a tired expression. You let out a hysterical laugh, using your free hand to wipe your eyes.

“No, of course not” you murmured, giving him what you hoped was a smile.

His expression lifted slightly, “All right, Babs. Let’s get you home, you’re too _ice_ to become a popsicle.” You groaned lightly, letting it turn into a small laugh. He smiled weakly at you, snaking his arms under your legs and around your back to pick you up bridal style. You shifted a little to make sure you weren’t hurting anything and nuzzled as close to him as possible. Sans turned to face Napstablook, giving him a nod of thanks you assumed. The ghost was watching from afar, waving to you half-heartedly. You waved back and flashed him the biggest smile you could manage which seemed to make his usual frown lighten a little.

Sans leaned down and pressed a kiss to your head, the tingling barely subsiding before you were greeted with the sight of his room. You shivered from the sudden change in temperature, your cheeks and hands burning in the hot room. He set you gently on his bed, making sure to be extra careful with your arm. “All right, Bud. I’m gonna get the first aid kit and some different clothes for you, is there anything else you want while I’m up?” he asked softly, brushing the blood stained hair away from your face.

Your smile turned crooked as you rasped out “You” and pecked his cheekbone. He chuckled at you, planting another kiss to your head. Hm, your face must be banged up pretty bad if he won’t kiss it.

“I’ll be right back, you just warm yourself up with the blanket” he instructed, giving your hair a last peck before stepping back to disappear. You snorted to yourself, what a lazy butt. The first aid kit is in the bathroom… maybe twenty steps from the door. Twisting gently around, you plopped your phone on his nightstand and fished for the charger. Once your dead phone had been plugged in, you wrapped yourself in a blanket burrito. You were still so tired, so sore, and cold. You could probably eat too. Man, you were one needy human.

You waited patiently for him to return, taking in the room that you thought you’d never see again. It still smelled musty and like ketchup. The sunlight barely filtered through the spaces between the black out drapes you bought for him, letting in juuuust enough light for you to see basic shapes. You wondered if Papyrus was home. Better clean yourself up first before seeing him if you don’t want him to have a heart attack though.

It wasn’t long before the door to Sans’ bedroom swung open, revealing the man himself. You sunk into your burrito, still not warmed up completely. He was carrying a large duffle bag and the first aid kit. You etched your eyebrows together at him in question, watching as he plopped himself down next to you on the bed. He dropped the bag on the floor and turned to you. “Babe, I’mma need you to vacate the burrito” he sighed playfully, opening the kit to see what they had. You complied with a groan, unravelling the comforter to sit with your legs crossed next to him.

“So what _exactly_ happened?” he asked, suddenly turning serious. You swallowed, unsure of where to start as he rummaged through the kit.

“Well, um from the beginning? Or just a reader’s digest version? Orrr?” you prodded, fidgeting with the ripped hem of his pants.

“How ‘bout start with after you left the room and go from there?” he offered, moving to undo your makeshift arm bandage. Your stomach immediately twisted with guilt and you shifted uncomfortably in your seat.

“Uh o-okay, um… I went to the elevators and went down to the lobby but I wanted somewhere private to think about… stuff… so I went to some random floor instead and sat in a stairwell until I calmed down. When I went back to the room, I saw that you had left-“

“I went out looking for you with Undyne” he stated calmly, interrupting you and filling in the blanks at the same time.

“O-oh… that would make more sense than what I thought…” you mumbled, gritting your teeth as he peeled off the fabric to reveal the cut. The air filled slightly with magic and you could tell he was gritting his teeth in anger not pain.

“What did you think?” he ground out, tossing the makeshift bandage on the nightstand.

“That you were um… leaving me” you whispered, staring at your thigh instead of him.

“I would never” he muttered, reading the directions on the rubbing alcohol and peroxide. You sighed lightly, letting him take your arm to clean it. It burned, you cussed, he shushed you and it was over. “Go on” he encouraged, delicately wrapping your arm in clean gauze.

“Well uh, I got really out of it after that and when I left the room… Gavin was in the hallway.” You explained, pausing when he stopped wrapping your arm. His lights were gone and his grip had tightened slightly on your wrist.

“He did this to you” he said, more of a statement rather than a question.

You nodded hesitantly, “He punched me in the jaw and in uh this general area” you motioned to your stomach and lower ribs. “And then um I don’t know what he was planning but he was starting to… get on top of me with a pocket knife. He even told me that he had been following us since the bakery, he saw us in the hallway too.” you described, a shiver travelling up your spine at the thought. He let go of your wrist and stood, making you glance up at him in question.

“I’ll be right back” he growled out, suddenly disappearing. You abruptly heard a loud boom outside and immediately ran to the sliding door, pulling it open to see that a chunk of the forest had been obliterated. Birds flew away from the smoldering remains and a car alarm sounded in the distance. That was maybe ten or twenty trees! What the hell was he thinking?! You heard a panted “Babe?” from inside the room and you pulled yourself away from your gaping.

He was panting hard and sweat lined his skull, static fizzling out in the air. “You’re staying here for the time being. If he touches another hair on your fucking head-hell, if he comes anywhere near us, he is dunked. End of story.” He grumbled, unzipping the duffle bag to throw you a pair of pajamas from your apartment. You didn’t argue with him, just took the rumpled clothes silently. He grabbed a clean towel from his closet and strode over to you, “did’ya wanna take a shower first before I finish fixing you up? Might be easier without all the dried blood… I think your ribs might be bruised.”

You nodded, taking the towel gratefully. A hot shower sounded like the best thing in the world. He gave you a soft smile, leaning in to nuzzle his skull against the nape of your neck. “That anger will never be for you, Bud. I’ll be right here when you get out, I’m ‘unna call Paps to look at your ribs.” He assured you, pressing a kiss to your shoulder before releasing you to go shower. You padded down the hall to the bathroom, closing the door but not locking it in case you accidently hurt yourself. You just wanted today to be over and done with. To have a cup of tea and fall asleep watching a movie with Sans. That wasn’t too much to ask for… right?

You started the water, being careful to unbutton and take off Sans’ now ruined clothes. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you almost snorted. It looked like you had gotten caught in that wave of blood from The Shining. All because your nose had started bleeding and you hadn’t noticed it. Your arm may have had something to do with it, wiping your tears and blood all across your face. Your jaw was scraped a little, nothing too big. Your stomach was red with irritation, the skin near your ribs tinted slightly purple.

You sighed and stepped into the shower, washing off the copper flakes from your skin. You scrubbed your skin and hair until it was squeaky clean, making sure that nothing was left except for the injuries themselves. Changing into the pajamas made you feel 100% better and smiled contently to yourself. Tossing the dirty clothes in the hamper, you came out to hear hushed voices in the living room. Sans’ room door was shut again. Maybe he was downstairs? You quietly made your way down the steps, making eye contact with Sans and Undyne.

“PUNK!” she screeched, eyes alight with relief as she bounded over. Scooping you up in a big hug before you or Sans could warn her, you yelped out in pain. She dropped you immediately, thunking you to the floor on your ass. Sans was over in an instant, immediately teleporting you to the couch as he gave Undyne a look. “Uh sorry” she apologized meekly, moving to sit on your other side.

“It’s cool, my ribs just hurt” you assured her, giving (a worried looking) Sans a weak smile. He set you up with a cup of Christmas tea and a blanket, putting stuff on your cuts every so often while they waited for Pap to arrive. You reiterated the story for Undyne, watching her and Sans share looks every so often.

“HE BETTER NOT COME AROUND HERE UNLESS HE WANTS A SPEAR UP HIS ASS” she quipped angrily. Sans lost it at this, shoulders shaking as he tried to tend to the small nicks on your arm. Even though she sounded like she was joking, you weren’t entirely sure.

When Papyrus finally got home, he immediately took a look at your ribs. He managed to heal them most of the way but explained that since there were multiple bruised ribs it might take another week or so for them to fully heal. Sans accepted the news with a huff, thanking his brother repeatedly. Paps had brought Italian food for dinner and you all dug in happily, Lady and the Tramp playing in the background.

Sans didn’t leave your side for the rest of the night, constantly holding your hand or having his arm around your shoulders. You ended up cuddling in a blanket on the floor, everyone pretty much asleep at this point even with Up playing on the TV. You were nuzzled into his chest, warmth radiating from his hand as he dragged it up and down your back. Even with injuries, it was paradise. So comfy and warm and happy. Emotions bubbled up as he leaned down to press a kiss to your hair lovingly. Courage built in your chest as you fidgeted with his shirt.

“Hey Sans?” you whispered, unsure if he was asleep. He grunted a ‘hm’ at you tiredly, shifting you a little so he could hold the hand that was fidgeting.

“Um… I love y-you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^follow this tumblr for more whatever the hell this is


	67. Sleep On It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I'm not looking forward to writing Gaster only cause there's so little we know about him and his character  
> Feel like imma fuck it up  
> for this character that has no character other than dead scientist and dada  
> either way  
> it shall be done  
> ugh  
> Also I applied to another college, cross your figers

Your heart was beating out of your chest as you squeezed your eyes closed and you bit your lip to keep the air from escaping your lungs. Sans’ hand had stopped rubbing his thumb against your knuckles too. It seemed like you were both unmoving even though the movie kept playing and Undyne’s snoring never ceased. You had said it right? The big three words. They were out there… floating in the air. But he hasn’t said anything yet? He just… froze? A flurry of ‘what if’s’ crossed your mind, making your stomach turn in anticipation.

He shifted slightly, using the hand that was running along your knuckles to pull your chin up. You opened your eyes to find him with tears in his sockets, looking at you with such love and relief. You let out a weak laugh, tears brimming your eyes too. It was almost like you both knew at the same time, this was a step. A step toward no nightmares. A step toward being open with each other. A step toward being… free and happy. No matter how small the step was. You sniffled as he wiped a tear from your cheek, pulling you as tightly against him as he could (without crushing you of course).

“I fucking love you too, Bud.” He choked out with a laugh, burying himself in your hair. In that moment, you felt so blissful and filled with relief. No guilt, no worry, no anxiety. Just the happy hum coming from him as he nearly tackled you into a hug. You ignored the burning pain in your ribs, you were too happy. He nuzzled into your neck, only turning his head to smother you with light pecks. You giggled uncontrollably, cheeks beginning to hurt from smiling so much. You side eyed the couch a few times to make sure the loud duo hadn’t been woken by your obnoxious giggling.

He reluctantly pulled away from you, that dopey smile on his skull again as his eye began to fizzle blue. You swallowed in anticipation, his hand cupping your cheek as he leaned in to kiss you deeply. You instinctively pushed back, giddiness showing through. You felt him smile crookedly at your excitement, his phalanges twisting in the hair at the nape of your neck. It was over too soon when he leaned slightly away, taking every little detail of your face in… as if he was afraid you would disappear. A tinge of worry seeped into your chest until his smile turned a little broader.

“You wanna go up to my room? I can’t hear _sheet_ over their snoring” he mused, throwing you a wink.

“Hmm, let me _sleep_ on it” you pondered jokingly, putting a finger on your chin in mock thought. He watched you with an amused expression, grin growing by the minute. “Mmm, okay, let’s go. It’s always been my _dream_ to sleep with a skeleton” you jested, giving him a wink back. He threw his head back with laughter, immediately covering his mouth to quiet himself into a snicker so he didn’t knock himself over. You watched him with a crooked smile, praying that your friends on the couch didn’t wake up.

Without warning, Sans stood up and leaned down, picking you up by the waist to hoist you over his shoulder. You squeaked in surprise, now dangling against his back and luckily no injuries were jostled. “I knew ya had it in you, Babe” he praised, playfully patting the seat of your pants as he made his way up the stairs. You bit your lip to keep from giggling any more, the ceilings were so high here that it would definitely echo. You heard a snap followed by a door creaking open as you watched Pap shift in his entanglement with Undyne from Sans’ shoulder. From over the railing, they both looked so peaceful but you knew the truth, they were tangled beyond saving and snoring like lawn mowers.

He padded into his room, gently tossing you onto the mattress that you realized had been fitted with clean sheets. His whole room had been cleaned actually. The books were picked up, no mess in the closet, and even the glass on the sliding door didn’t have any finger prints. He tugged his hoodie off, tossing it to the floor before shuffling over to the railing and snapping his fingers. You heard the lights and the movie downstairs abruptly turn off and he sauntered back into the room, socket still drenched in blue.

“You cleaned” you stated, smile beginning to widen. His tired expression turned nervous as the blue flickered away.

“U-uh yeah, when you showered… I figured you’d like it better if it wasn’t ya know… disgusting and smelling like books and whatever” he muttered, the sentence becoming quieter at the end. Your eyebrows etched together as you opened your arms for him. He quietly shambled over, slumping onto the bed and finally sighing when he was back cuddling next to you.

“Sans… I fucking love the smell of books” you murmured, tracing the bones in his hand for what had to be the millionth time. His tired grimace turned into a crooked smile as he scooted you closer on the bed, tucking your head under his chin. Man, how comfy could one person get? You snuggled into his chest, humming contentedly when you settled enough to catch the slight music coming from him. He was still comfy even with injuries, always being careful but still trying to ignore them at the same time as if he didn’t want to think about them.

He kissed the crown of your head, bones slowly becoming warm as his phalanges slipped under your mop of hair to massage at your scalp. As always, your eyes nearly rolled back and an almost distressed sounding whimper left your lips. He stiffened at your noises for a beat before returning to the calming ministrations. The quiet music lulled you, making you forget all about your worries and doubts. You were nearly asleep when he cleared his throat, moving his hand to your jaw to nervously run his thumb along the outline of the bone.

“Heh uh… Babe? Could you um… say it again?” he murmured anxiously, slowing his movements along your jaw. You snuggled closer, tugging on his hand so you could interlace your fingers with his. You swallowed, feeling a small smile begin at the edges of your lips.

“I love you, Sans” you whispered, enjoying the feel of the words as they left you. A faint static filled the air and when you glanced away from your tangled hands, you saw that his dopey smile had returned along with the blue in his socket. He squeezed your hand tighter in his grip, shifting you so he could litter your face with what seemed like a jillion static kisses. Every time you tried to hide under the blanket or shove a pillow toward his face in embarrassment, he flung it aside until all that was left was the both of you and the sheets.

“I love you so much, ______... you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say those words” he crooned into your hair, arms tight around your waist as if hugging a big teddy bear. You nuzzled into his hold, cheeks burning from smiling so much. “I can’t wait for you to meet my Dad” he whispered, kissing along your shoulders gently.

You snorted even though the thought of him being excited to show you off sent a sliver of excitement to your chest. “Yeah, hey Dad! I know you’ve been gone awhile but here’s this super unstable human I found! Also, we’re dating!” you joked in your best Sans voice, sighing as you finished.

“Do I really sound like that?” he asked, tone laced with amusement as he tried to hide his shaking shoulders.

You rolled your eyes, “Yeah, like a real bone butt”

“Bone butt?” he choked out between laughter, releasing his hold on you.

You grunted, reaching over the side of the bed to snatch up the blanket and wrap yourself in it. “GOODNIGHT, BONE BUTT” you yelled, muffled by the blanket. You heard a loud thud immediately after, peeking out to see that Sans had fallen off the bed. Sighing, you pulled the covers back over your head. Maybe if you squinted your eyes shut real tight and plugged your ears with your fingers, you could ignore the obnoxious laughter. Even if his laugh was kinda cute.

Without warning, you heard his laugh dying down through your makeshift ear plugs and felt the mattress shift next to you. You suddenly felt your head being lifted before a pillow was plopped under it, Sans’ hand letting your head fall back onto the soft puffball with a ‘floof’ sound. He cleared his throat again, finally getting all that laughter out of his system. He laid down behind you, ‘floofing’ himself down onto the other pillow. You let your makeshift ear plugs fall to the mattress, eyes un-squinting as he slowly scooted closer and closer until he was right up next to you.

“Hey” he breathed, as close as human or monsterly possible at this point. You muttered a ‘hi’ back, still hiding your face with the blanket. He used two phalanges to ‘walk’ up and down your arm playfully, making you crack a smile at the dumb gesture. “Sooo uh… you come here often, sexy wexy?” he growled out, voice cracking at the end. You busted out laughing, pulling the covers off of your head to turn toward him.

“You’re so dumb,” You began, grabbing his skull with both hands to plant a kiss to his shit eating expression. “But I love you, so it’s okay… I guess” you ended, your smile widening slightly. He laughed lightly, brushing some stray hair from your face.

“As long as I have your approval to be dumb” he mused, pulling you to his chest with one arm and wrapping the blanket around both of you with the other.

“I said ‘I guess’!” you corrected, not wanting him to get any ideas.

He chuckled tiredly, returning to the warm scalp massage from before as he grunted an ‘mmhm’. His massage zapped the energy from you to argue so you just laid there, enjoying the lazy rubbing and the sound of his music filtering through his ribs. He sighed contentedly, giving your head a final peck before sinking further into the pillows. It was so god damn comfortable. Like a Tempurpedic on steroids. And he was so loving and funny and… you let out a deep breath. Maybe loving Sans wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^follow this tumblr for more mush and fluff and lovey dovey throw up


	68. Very Very Interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brother caught an Onix yesterday and he never leaves the house  
> What kind of bullshit is this, Pokemon Go?  
> I went for a long walk in the blazing heat and caught nothing  
> Anyways, have this chapter while I curse my brother

 

You hadn’t had nightmares in a week. Not one. You were fully rested two days in a row now. Not as sore or dead inside, no chugging an energy drink for lunch. Even with working at the lab so much to finish the VAT, you managed to stay awake the whole day. The fact that you had been sleeping in Sans’ bed with him might have had something to do with it. Undyne and everyone watching the house and lab to make sure nothing fishy (ha) went on might have also had something to do with it.

Pap had been trying to ignore the added security, focusing on his wedding plans and the possible arrival of Gaster. The brothers had been setting up the spare room that used to be Sans’ workshop as a makeshift room for whenever you and Sans could get the machine working. Your ribs and cuts had healed nicely, the magic of your friends helping immensely, of course. You had been so busy helping Paps fix up the room nicely and with wedding plans and the machine that you had no time to worry about anything else. Everything else was just background noise to your newfound family.

You and Papyrus decided on light colors for the room, figuring he had had enough of black for multiple lifetimes. The window was fitted with light drapes that blocked out most of the sunlight and a full sized bed was brought in. He had found a small dresser and a matching night stand at a thrift shop that fit nicely in the room. Even the bed spread was a cozy looking cream color. Overall it looked pretty nice for having been a workshop.

The wedding was nearly planned, Mettaton and Paps had agreed to hold it on Valentine’s day this year. Even with it so close, Metta was no stranger to paying a little extra to get what he wanted. You weren’t involved in the nitty gritty details except for when it came to Pap and explaining human traditions. He was especially interested in the vows, taking the time to write 37 drafts and reading them all aloud to you. Your eyes were raw from tears after the first 20.

With the wedding being so close, Mettaton had taken everyone out shopping for new dressy attire. Sans huffed along, his only stipulation was that if he was going to be forced to wear a tie that it would have to be green. He gave you a wink immediately after, making your face burn from embarrassment. Were you getting outfits to match each other’s eye color now? Sensing a challenge, you immediately began looking at blue dresses. He noticed and smirked, but said nothing. After a few dress shops and Sans finding random Pokemon on his phone along the way, you found the perfect one.

It wasn’t blue but it was even better than that. You smirked to yourself, twirling in the mirror to admire the dress from all angles. Metta was shocked, pulling Undyne and Alphys in to look at the perfect outfit. Undyne wolf whistled and Alphys gaped, they had both picked their dresses by the second store but you were glad you had waited. You all conspired to keep Sans in the dark, snickering to yourselves as Mettaton had someone take the dress away for the wedding wardrobe.

With everything for the wedding and Gaster taken care of for the most part, all that was left to do was wait. So, you and Sans got back to fixing up the portal to the Void. Alphys had insisted on doing the calibrations for the VAT, much to Sans’ frustration. The calibrations were taking longer than originally planned, causing the tests to be put back a few days. When it was finally ready for a test, Sans had propped a desk on its side and made you hide behind it when he pushed the button. Even though you felt kinda silly watching from behind a desk, you did feel safer.

The first test was a failure, only causing a spurt of sparks from the portal. His expression fell as he pushed the button again, eliciting the same shower of sparks on the floor. Crawling out from behind your hiding place, you planted a kiss on his skull and moved to examine the machine and make sure everything was plugged in all the way. You double checked all the transmitters and quickly recalibrated the machine while he watched with a sunken expression. Taking the remote from his hands, you pushed the button.

A weird black blob formed slowly in the middle of the portal, seemingly flickering in and out of sight. When it was in sight, the blob looked to be held together by thin string-like energy radiating from the portal arch. Sans tugged hard on your arm, forcing you back away from the machine. The blob turned almost liquid, rippling against the arch as if fighting to get free. You heard something emanating from the blob, almost like someone calling out. Your breath caught in your throat when you realized something was calling Sans’ name.

Whipping your head around, you saw that his sockets were void and he looked torn. Scared he might go toward the VAT, you gripped his wrist tightly, hoping that was enough to anchor him. Even if you both managed to get Gaster out, it wouldn’t be worth losing Sans. He reluctantly ripped his sockets away from the rippling blob to look at you, emotions plain on his skull. You could tell he wanted to run toward it but you gave him the most reassuring look that you could manage, squeezing his hand a little tighter to reinforce it.

He turned back toward the machine, squeezing your hand back as if to tell you he was still with the program. “DAD!” he yelled toward the VAT, forcing his voice to carry. It was silent for a moment, the only noises in the room being the slight sparking from the machine and the deafening reverberation of silence from what you could only assume was the Void. Something sounded through the silence, it was hard to make out. The blob began to flicker more, staying out of sight for a longer period of time before finally reappearing.

“Don’t look” he muttered, keeping his sockets trained on the darkness flickering in and out of existence in front of you both. You did as you were told, scooting closer to hide yourself in his shoulder. You hadn’t realized that the blob ‘er the Void had been hurting your eyes until just now. They burned and ached as if you hadn’t slept in days, welling up with tears as you blinked.

“Sans, look away” you advised quietly, wondering if his pain would be worse or different. You were both still listening for a response, even as the machine began to short circuit.

“Not yet” he breathed, still unmoving as you rubbed at your eyes.

You could hear the VAT spewing sparks and the deafening hum of silence coming in and out of the room, it almost hurt your ears. He gripped your hand tighter when you heard the engine of the archway sputter, the portal closing for a moment longer than usual. It opened one last time for a booming ‘SON’ to echo through the room before the machine puttered to a halt.

You waited a moment before peering from your hiding spot, turning to find the machine smoking slightly and completely off. Looking up at Sans, his lights still hadn’t returned and sweat had started to form. He still hadn’t moved. Now filled with worry, you quickly twisted back around to hold his skull with your hands.

“Babe, are you with me here?” you asked softly, now familiar with his motionless panic attacks. Stroking his cheekbone with your thumb, you watched as he slowly shook his head. You nodded to yourself, who would be okay after something like that? Taking the remote out of his hand and tossing it aside with a light ‘clunk’, you took his hand and placed it squarely on your heart like he taught you. You watched him take a shaky deep breath as his shoulders slumped, effectively breaking your heart in the process.

“Hey, hey” you murmured, moving his hand away from your chest to pull him into the tightest hug you could muster. His shoulders began to shake in your hold as a choked noise came from him. You hushed him as best you could, running your fingertips along the back of his head like he likes. After a long while his sobs died down as he passed out against the desk. You hesitantly pulled yourself out of his grasp to pull out your phone and dial Paps.

He answered quickly, knowing that the tests were beginning today. “Hey, Pap.” You rasped, voice tired and small.

The line went silent for a moment before he responded, “Is everything okay?”

You made a noise that sounded like a cross between a sigh and a laugh, “Uh no, Pap… the machine is down for now but we um kinda sorta talked to Gaster-‘er your Dad… and Sans is-well was pretty… beat up over it. I got him to calm down enough to sleep but I ‘unno if I can carry him home.”

“I’ll be right there, Sister” he said quietly before the line went dead, leaving you alone with Sans and the broken machine.

You sighed out into the room, shifting slowly out from under Sans to stand up. He didn’t seem to stir at all which was good at least, he needed the sleep. You knew he would be having nightmares later tonight. There was no doubt after this. You crept toward the machine, investigating the components and wires. It wasn’t too fried, you could probably repair it in a day or so. Maybe if you upped the power to the arch it wouldn’t have issues holding up the portal? It was worth a shot.

You silently worked on repairing the machine while you waited for Papyrus, drenched in the sunset’s colors from the windows. Most of it was actually relatively easy to fix, just fried circuits and a few overloaded components. Nothing like what your bike would be like to fix. You internally groaned at the thought of your bike, sitting all alone and rusting in the garage. Sans had been taking you back and forth to the lab so you didn’t ever have to think about the bike. Your poor, precious bike. You would get it fixed some way or another.

The sound of steps on the stairs up to you and Sans’ lab pulled you away from your thoughts, Pap must already be here. You shuffled tiredly over to Sans on the floor, pressing a kiss to his cheekbone to check and see if he was still sleeping. He stirred a little, the hum coming from his bones becoming audible for a moment before sinking back to normal. The door to the lab opened quietly, revealing the taller of the two brothers. You waved lazily toward him as he took in the mess of the lab and the over turned table, Sans crumpled on the floor next to it.

His expression never changed from a slightly worried one as he leaned down to pick up his brother and hold him over his shoulder. You whispered your thanks and grabbed your things, fully prepared to be done with work for the day. “Sister, what happened?” he asked in a small voice, glancing over at the archway with its blackened sections.

You waved him off, with a tired smile. “Pap, nothing bad happened. Your dad… called for Sans and I think it was a little much for him to handle. The machine just wasn’t ready for that kind of power so it overloaded it a little but I think I have an idea to fix that. Everything’s all good, okay?” you assured him, patting him on his winter jacket’s shoulder. Looking a little less worried, he nodded warily and turned toward the door with you on his tail.

“Don’t worry, Paps. We’ll get him back.” You stated, tone filled with determination as you glanced back at the VAT one last time before shutting the door behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^heya. follow this uh tumblr thing... I'm 'unna go take a nap.


	69. Don't Touch Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 69  
> forgive me if this is shit

Pap had carried Sans to and from his car as carefully as he could, finally laying him in his bed at the house. You watched as he shifted to get comfortable in his bed, face slightly contorted with discomfort. Was he already having a nightmare? You turned to Papyrus, giving him a weak smile and steering him out of the room. He didn’t need to worry any more than he already was. Maybe Sans was just uncomfortable from being jostled around too much. Yeah, that had to be it.

You read Paps a short story, reassuring him that everything was fine again before turning off the lights and gently shutting his door. You tried to shake the small snickers in the back of your mind, taunting you about being their ‘caretaker’. Well, you cared about both of them… and you were trying your best to take care of them. You supposed it fit and decided to take it as a good thing. At least you have people to care about.

You slipped into the bathroom to clean up from the day, machine oil and grease had made their way onto your arms. On your way out, you made sure the house was locked up. You weren’t sure if Sans would be able to defend both you and Paps like this. Better safe than sorry. Padding over to his bedroom, you gently opened the door to find the room as you left it. The fan going and dark, you shuffled tiredly over to the bed. He had somehow tangled himself in his comforter and sheets… and he was whimpering?

Your heart breaking from the sight, you climbed in next to him to kneel on the bed. He looked a mess, sweat beading on his skull as his breathing hitched every so often. He almost looked like he was trying to get away from something, pushing and pulling at the blankets desperately like he was.

You hesitated to touch him, remembering the last time you woke him up from a nightmare. While yes, you secretly enjoyed the choking… it was a little rough for your tastes. If he didn’t react to your whimper the way he did, he could have strangled you or even snapped your neck.

A shiver ran up your spine from the memory and you bit your lip. You couldn’t just leave him like this. Thinking quickly, you grabbed one of the pillows off of the floor and held it to your chest. At least you would be kinda prepared… right? You hovered a hand over his shoulder, mentally preparing yourself for pain that might come. Shaking it slightly, he didn’t wake. You huffed, only he would sleep like a rock in this situation.

Shaking his shoulder a little rougher and calling his name, he finally stirred. He jolted up in bed, making you hide behind the pillow immediately. His back hit the headboard, the blue from his socket filling the room in an eerie glow. Peeking over the pillow to check if it was safe, you saw that his sockets were filled with tears and he was panting. Abandoning the pillow, you threw yourself into his arms and wrapped yours around him as tightly as you could.

Apparently this was the wrong thing to do, he immediately gasped and pulled at your arms, whimpering the whole time. You let go of him, a little hurt that he pulled you off. “Sans?” you asked carefully, keeping your hands to yourself this time. His head snapped up to look at you, tears beginning to flow now.

“I-I can’t-I don’t-“ he stammered out, the static in the air becoming thicker with his frustration. Could he not control his magic? You wondered for a moment if it was because of his emotions.

“Babe, I need you to take a deep breath” you instructed, forcing yourself to keep an arms distance away. He did as you asked, shakily inhaling and exhaling as he gripped the bed sheets. You realized he was gritting his teeth to keep the tears at bay. “Sans… if you need to cry, you can. I’m not going anywhere” you offered, lightly touching his arm to reassure him.

His blue light flicked up to you for a moment before turning back to the tangled heap of comforter. You watched as he undid the tension in his jaw, slowly beginning to hyperventilate as the tears fell one after the other. It was your turn to grit your teeth, the sight was enough to make you cry too. You tried to hush him, to reassure him that you’d get his Dad back and that you weren’t going anywhere, but nothing worked. When you asked if you could touch him, he growled out a no and shook your hand off his arm in frustration.

All right, that hurt a little. You sank into your seat, feeling a little defeated. What were you supposed to do in this situation? His magic was flaring up, you could feel it in the air and from the loud hum coming from him. It was kinda scary, but you weren’t about to leave. He leaned forward over his knees, cradling his head in his hands as if he was afraid of it. His tears stained the sheets, turning them dark colors as he hyperventilated. He almost looked like he was in pain. Should you get Papyrus?

Suddenly panicked, you reached out to touch his arm to show him you were still here. Before you could lay a finger on him, Sans grabbed your wrist harshly. Yelping out quietly, you tried to tug your arm away from his iron grip. He turned toward you, a grimace on his skull as his shoulders still shook with emotion. “I don’t want to hurt you, don’t fucking touch me” he ground out, the blue in his socket flaring up again. With that, he pried his hand away from your wrist, dropping it to your lap.

You could tell it would bruise just by looking at it, moving it didn’t help either. “Should I get your brother?” you asked in a small voice, never moving your eyes from the mattress.

“No.” he stated clearly and immediately, somehow keeping the tears out of his voice. You were all for helping, you wanted to help him. You wanted him to feel better and to not cry and have control over his magic again. But your confidence was zapped, you knew he wasn’t trying to hurt your feelings, either that or he was just more concerned about his magic flaring up. You knew it was probably in your best interest not to touch him, to stay away so that you didn’t get hurt. Still, the words hurt. You just wanted to help someone you love.

You felt tears brim at the surface, your chest aching to be close to him again. You didn’t care if you got hurt. You knew he couldn’t control it, that he didn’t want to hurt you. You sniffled, pulling your knees to your chest. “I-I love you” you choked out quietly between tears.

You barely noticed the static slowly fading away until you looked up and realized the blue glow in the room was gone. You turned your attention to the sniffles and saw that Sans was wiping his face on his shorts. He took a shaky deep breath before sitting back up and turning toward you. He looked so sad and tired and just done with life, you felt for him so much. You bit your lip to keep from blubbering anymore, the situation was about Sans, not you.

He sighed lightly, slipping his hand along your cheek to cup your jaw. His hand was shaking still. “I love you too, Bud” he muttered, pulling you into a deep kiss. It seemed a bit more tingly than usual. Confused but willing, you went along with it. He got ahold of himself so quickly… was it because you said ‘I love you’? You leaned away, still afraid to touch him.

“A-are you all right?” you asked quietly, trying to ignore the urge to kiss him again.

“Heh. Uh not at all. But I’d rather uh… not think about it” he answered with an almost embarrassed tone. You etched your eyebrows together, was he embarrassed of that? He gently picked up your now purple wrist, inspecting it with a disgusted expression. “I didn’t wanna hurt you again” he murmured, pressing a few chaste kisses to the bruised flesh. “I don’t _ever_ wanna hurt you again.” He said almost to himself, laying your wrist back on your lap.

“Does it hurt?” he whispered, moving to hold your hand instead.

“Kinda” you replied quietly, knowing full well that it hurt. He made a tsk noise before sighing and running a hand down his skull.

“I’mma fuckin’ idiot, Babe. I’m sorry that I hurt you.” He said, lifting your hand so he could press a kiss to your knuckles.

You shook your head, “No, you’re not. A lot happened today, a freak-out is totally understandable. And it’s okay, you couldn’t control yourself… it’ll heal”

His grimace lightened slightly, turning at the edge into a crooked smile. “C’mere” he mumbled, motioning for you to sit in his lap. Easing yourself out of your crying position, you crawled into his lap and sat leaning against his arm. It was so weird considering not twenty minutes ago, he was brushing you off.

He pulled you in close, hugging you tightly to his chest and nuzzling into your neck. You had to admit that it felt nice. “I don’t ever wanna lose you” he whimpered, a slight hum returning to him.

“You won’t, I’ll be right here. You know, loving you and junk.” You squeaked out from his tight hug.

He laughed a little lightly, snaking his fingers through your hair to pull you into another kiss. This one was a little more forceful, if he hadn’t been holding your back up, you might’ve fallen over. The kiss almost felt desperate, like he was afraid if he stopped that you would disappear. You shifted your hand to stroke his cheekbone, entranced by the mild hum coming from him.

You felt him move his hand out from beneath your hair, shifting downward to rest on the center of your chest. You wondered for a second if he was using your heartbeat to calm down as usual but instead your breath caught in your throat. Something was pulling(?) toward his hand, as if you were getting slow motion whiplash in his lap. Whatever it was, it really really really wanted to meet with Sans’ palm. You weren’t sure how you knew it, but you could feel it too. When he lifted his hand away, it was almost like he had touched every nerve ending on your body.

“What the hell was that?” you stammered, immediately pulling away from the kiss.

“I uh… pulled at your soul” he answered nervously, looking more through your chest than at it. That would explain the pulling feeling and the all over sensation.

“Can I try on you?” you asked playfully, using your fingers to trace a heart on his t-shirt.

He laughed anxiously, “You ah… can’t without magic. Sorry, Bud.” You pouted, lifting up his t-shirt a little to peek. No soul. At least from what you could see.

“My soul really wanted to come out I think” you mumbled, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

“Yeah, it does” he agreed, giving you a soft smile. Did he know something you didn’t? You bit your lip, lightly running your fingers along his bottom ribs playfully.

“Does that mean we’re like soul mates or whatever?” you asked quietly, irritated that you sounded like a middle schooler.

He chuckled lightly, “I ‘unno, Babe”

You hummed, pondering the question. You could tell he was paying more attention to your touch rather than your words so you decided you’d ask him about it again later. Slowly moving your hand to his vertebrae, you have a rib a light peck causing his breath to hitch. The static in the room grew and you wondered if he even had control over his magic yet.

“I wouldn’t uh… “ he started, hesitantly putting a hand on your shoulder.

“Wouldn’t what?” you asked innocently, shifting yourself in his lap to straddle him. The sweat on his skull returned and his jaw tensed. You were having way too much fun with this. His hand lingered from your back down to your waist, feeling the hip bones through your skin. The blue was flickering in his socket now, expression half way between oh shit and _oh shit_. Feeling cheeky, you ever so slightly rocked your hips against his and bit your lip at him.

So, the answer was that he did not have his magic in check. The static filled the air and suddenly you were on your back. When you opened your eyes again, the room was drenched in blue and Sans was right above you. “Is t-this okay” he stammered quickly, gritting his teeth. Eyes now wide, you nodded shortly. Without warning, you were turned over. You tried to shift yourself to get into a comfortable position without your face in the mattress but Sans had you held with magic or something.

You felt him run his hand under your shirt, trailing his phalanges up and down your spine, causing a shiver. His hand trailed down your spine to grip the waist of your leggings, pulling them and your underwear down in one rough motion. You bit your lip to keep from whining, wishing you could at least see what he was doing. His fingers trailed back up your thigh with feather light touches, resting his full hand on your ass to grab it roughly.

You jolted when he suddenly licked up your other thigh, making you squirm in place. You whined, trying to non-verbally plead with him to not tease. He chuckled darkly at your distress, moving his hand to lightly brush against your core before delving a finger in. You shoved your face into the mattress in hopes to stifle your noises as he torturously slowly brushed against your G-spot. “You shouldn’t tease, you know” he muttered absentmindedly, licking just around your clit but never touching.

If you could move at all, you’d kick him. He slowly pulled his finger out, licking off the juices dramatically so you could hear. You had to be sopping wet at this point, even as he licked up the entirety of your core. You shook in place, letting out a string of curses as he pulled away again. You heard the rustle of fabric and then felt a familiar tingling at your entrance. Fucking finally. He leaned forward, giving your shoulder sloppy kisses and pressing you further into the mattress.

“You want this?” he ground out, rubbing the tip against your clit. You panted into the mattress, using as much leeway as you could to nod. He pulled away for a second, “Sorry, what was that, Kitten?” he taunted. He was barely brushing it against your entrance now, running his teeth along your shoulder. Using the last of your sanity, you managed to get out a muffled affirmative noise. You felt his smirk grow against your back as he pushed in slowly at first, panting coming from both of you as he filled you entirely. The tingling sensation hit all over, making your nerves catch fire.

“F-fuck, you’re so g-god damn _tight_ ” he growled out, eliciting a shiver to run down your spine. He didn’t waste time picking up the pace, gripping your shoulder desperately as he tried to hold himself back. You were a panting mess, nearly drowning in a pool of your own drool. You tried to back into him as much as you could, the heat low in your belly building at an alarming rate. Your muscles tensed as you saw stars, his phalanges digging into your shoulder as he forced himself as deep as he could with a groan.

You whimpered into the mattress, muscles still spasming as he reached his peak. A garbled noise left him, the static in the room making it almost hard to breathe. You felt him pull out, spurts landing on the small of your back as he panted heavily behind you. The magic holding you in place dissipated, letting you collapse to the bed. Unable to move, you laid there happily. Sans laughed at your blissful expression, tugging you over to the pillows.

“You okay?” he asked anxiously, still out of breath. You held up a thumbs up and dropped your hand back to the bed. He laughed breathlessly, pulling the covers over both of you as he scooted you closer. “Goodnight, Babe… I love you” he whispered, wrapping his arms around your sweaty form. You smiled weakly, feeling sleep tugging at your eyes.

“I love you too, Skels”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^follow this tumblr for more skellys


	70. Calm Before The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I'm super excited for next chapter  
> Can't wait to see what you guys think  
> might be doing some more inspiration posts on the tumblr for this fic too  
> who knows, the world is our oyster

You woke late in the night, another nightmare. You had hoped that sleeping with Sans would keep them at bay but… maybe yesterday shook both of you up. Gently untangling yourself from the sleeping skeleton next to you, you sat up on the edge of the bed. Trying to calm yourself down after these sorts of things was so irritating. Why couldn’t your mind just give you a break? Was sleeping through the night such a god damn difficult request? The fan sent a chill up your spine, given that you were covered in sweat. It was a miracle that you hadn’t woken Sans up. But then again, he did sleep like a rock… at least when he wanted to.

Leaning down, you reached out and shrugged on his t-shirt that had been thrown to the floor in your sexy escapades. The mattress squeaked in response and you slowed your movements, he needed the rest. Twisting slightly in place, you looked down at his serene expression. It was so different than the last time you saw him sleeping. Maybe being in his arms was what made them go away? _Don’t be so full of yourself._

You took a deep breath, raking your fingers through your bangs. Just calm down. Eventually your heart rate went down, followed by a lack of sweat on your palms. Sans was still snoring away behind you, turning away from you on his side at one point while you silently calmed yourself. Maybe you just needed some fresh air? Sighing, you heaved yourself off the bed and moved around it to the sliding door. You nabbed Sans’ hoodie on the way, not wanting to freeze your ass off completely.

Slipping your arms in the sleeves, the hem fell to about the middle of your thighs. Juuuust enough that it wouldn’t be unbearable outside. Sliding the door open, you stood in the entry way where you could still feel some of the heat from the house. The cool air felt nice on your nap warmed and sore limbs, the smell of pine trees wafting up from the forest. The sky was pretty clear, only a few clouds dotted the sky. The moon was full, shining bright light onto the lake in the distance. It was pretty and quiet and just calming.

You sighed, leaning your head against the sliding door to take in the scene. Your mind lingered to the VAT, what exactly you had to do to fix it and how long it would take. You wondered how Sans felt about it, if he would want to try again so soon after the first test. You didn’t know what you’d do if you couldn’t get him to calm down next time. He didn’t deserve to feel all that pain. Maybe… maybe you could work on it on your own? Fix it up again and test it without him? Maybe then it wouldn’t affect him so harshly…

 

* * *

 

Sans shivered, pulling the blanket up on himself further. Why was it so cold? He could have sworn that Pap turned the heater on yesterday night. He reluctantly opened his sockets, blearily taking in the room. He jolted a little in fear when he saw a form standing by the balcony until he realized it was you. You were wearing his hoodie and leaning against the sliding door, the moonlight making your hair look almost like it was glowing. You almost looked ethereal, it was so beautiful. He wondered for a moment why you were up and standing half naked in the doorway (not that he minded the view of your ass) until he heard a quiet sniffle.

His soul sunk in response, you must have had a nightmare. Why didn’t you wake him up? He could have been there for you… Pushing the blanket off of himself, he immediately wondered how you had stood in the cold air for so long. He sat up quickly, tugging on his basketball shorts and padding silently over to you. “Hey” he called softly, coming up behind you to kiss your shoulder. You jumped a little, giving him a weak smile and a small ‘hey’ in response.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up” you mumbled, turning back to fidgeting with his hoodie zipper. Is that why you didn't wake him? He gave you a small smile, hoping to ease your worries.

“I had to pee anyways” he sputtered the excuse quickly, smile becoming a little more forced than before. You gave him a look, scrunching your eyebrows together.

“You’re a skeleton. You don’t take a wiz.” You snorted out quietly.

He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his skull anxiously. Well at least you laughed, that was better than anything. “Hah…You got me… uh hey, why don’t you come back to bed? I got a _bone_ to pick with you, girlie” he offered with a wink, snaking an arm around your waist to pull you close. You let him pull you against him, letting out a breathy laugh at his amazing pun. He used his free hand to tug the door closed, finally cutting off the supply of cold air. All those years in Snowdin and he still wasn’t huge on snow.

He had to admit that you looked cute in his hoodie though. Pressing a kiss to your neck, his smile widened slightly when you instinctively scrunched up your shoulder to your jaw in protest. A small whine left you and you slipped out of his grasp to give him a look and crawl onto the bed. His jacket was long on you… but not that (ITALICS) long. If he hadn’t drained his magic earlier that night… He had to remind himself not to use too much magic, he could only imagine your freak out if he ever passed out during sex.

Crawling into bed next to you, he noticed how cold you were. Your hands were like blocks of ice and you were shivering. “Bud, you gotta stop going outside without a coat or anything” he said softly, magic fizzling to life to radiate heat for you. You didn’t respond except for a small nod, accepting his now warm hand. He intertwined his fingers with yours, using his free hand to warm your red cheeks. Studying your expression, it looked almost like you wanted to say something. You were biting your lip (reaaally testing his limits) and fidgeting with his hand, etching your brows together like you did when you didn’t understand something and were trying to figure it out.

“Did you have a nightmare?” he whispered, wondering if that was the culprit for your thinking face. Maybe you didn’t wanna talk about it?

“Huh? Oh… yeah uh, I did. Um Sans?” you mumbled, emotions flickering across your face. Hm, maybe the nightmare wasn’t what was bothering you. Maybe it was something else. He gave a small affirmative grunting noise, running his phalanges through your hair absentmindedly. You leaned into his touch, making his smile twitch at the edges. You were always so cute and calm when you decided to be affectionate. He watched you snap yourself out of it, blinking a few times before tugging his hand away so you could focus.

“Would you wanna uh… go back to the lab tonight?” you asked quietly, clearly making an effort not to meet his lights. His breath caught in his non-existent throat, sending his mind into a panic. He forced down his emotions, taking a slow breath in to get rid of the metaphorical lump in his throat.

“Why would you wanna go back there so soon?” he asked, tone as level as he could force it.

As if you had been preparing the answer, you swallowed and continued. “’Cause um… I think I know how to fix the machine. I just have to get there…” you murmured, seemingly almost afraid. He sighed, this was what you were worrying about? This is what caused you to stand in the doorway until your hands were ice? He thought it over as quickly as he could, knowing your anxiety would only grow the longer it took him to answer.

What exactly did this mean? Did you have a plan to get it up and running by today? Was he just your ride or were you planning on including him? Was he overthinking this because of what happened? Would he be able to handle what happened again, if the situation were to occur twice? He could feel the beginnings of a headache blooming in his temple, your anxious fidgeting gaining his attention again. You kept peeking up at him every few seconds, probably gauging his expression for clues. He didn’t want to worry you.

“Ah… sure, Bud.” He agreed, pressing a kiss to your forehead hesitantly. You seemed relieved at his answer, your worried grimace turning to a small crooked smile. That was enough for him. He gave you a quick squeeze of a hug, lifting himself out of bed to find a different shirt since you were wearing his other one. Usually as soon as you claimed one of his shirts, he let you keep it on until you showered or took it off. Your perfume always lingered on the shirt and even if it was gross, he’d sometimes sleep with them on when you weren’t over at his place.

He grabbed a new shirt (that you folded for him) and tossed you a pair of old sweatpants with a drawstring. You smiled softly in thanks, slipping on the worn pants. His soul squeezed in response, making his wary smile turn genuine. Ever since you had started sleeping over, things had gotten better. Everything had gotten better actually.

Papyrus had another person to cook for which of course was a dream come true since you ate nearly anything he dished out. You had even ate more than he did a few times and even though Paps said burping loud enough to scare Doggo wasn’t a talent, he totally disagreed. He was so proud of you. You even cleaned sometimes, folding all the laundry and putting on new sheets. He didn’t know that different sheets were a thing people had until you started staying over.

He grabbed a few notebooks for the machine that he had brought home before turning to you, looking ridiculous and adorable all at once in his baggy clothes and your Hello Kitty socks. Whatever the hell that cat without a mouth was. “Ya ready, Babylonia?” he mused, watching the crooked smile on your face grow until it erupted in a snort.

“Yeah, I’m ready… Baberham Lincoln” you sputtered, causing you both to crack up laughing. He watched you come close to take his hand, tugging you by the wrist to press a kiss to your cheek. You blushed a little, swatting at his shoulder playfully.

“I love you” he sighed, running his thumb over your knuckles affectionately.

Your smile grew slightly as you shyly leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheekbone. “I love you too” you murmured, giving his hand a squeeze. He smiled softly at you, cupping your jaw to give you a quick kiss. You leaned into it giddily, making his smile grow to the point that it almost hurt. He sighed to himself, relaxing into the feeling. As long as you were around, he could do it. He could make it through, he would always be able to pick himself back up again. He was sure of it.

Breaking away from the kiss, he cleared his throat, shifting you and himself to the lab quickly. He felt the cold air of the void for only a second before he was greeted with the lab, floor scorched near the electric panel and tools thrown about the floor. You dropped his hand, immediately shuffling over and picking up tools on your way. “Let’s get down to business!” you called, tossing him a screwdriver.

“To defeat the Huns?” he recalled, you had made him watch Mulan the other night. Wasn’t too bad. You instantly whipped your head around, grin growing in record speed. You narrowed your eyes at him, your smile becoming crooked now.

“I fucking love you, you goober” you laughed out, turning back to gathering the tools. His smile grew to match yours as he twirled the screwdriver in his hand. He could deal with being a goober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^follow this tumblr for more goobers that quote movies


	71. Entry Number Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler alert Reader's fries get cold  
> Hope everyone is having a great Saturday : )

The machine didn’t take long to fix, it was the replacing that took forever. Sans had to teleport to five different tool shops to find the wires and components that you needed to replace the fried ones. When he finally got back, it was already light out and he was grumbling up a storm. You had drawn the drapes and cleaned up a little while he was gone. If all that Gaster had seen in the void was black, he might not enjoy being blinded by the sun the first thing when he gets out. Plus you were bored and the room needed cleaning. Maybe then his Dad wouldn’t think you two were both total slobs.

“All right I got the fuggin’ FC-23 component and the dumb wires, I’m gonna go get some grub. You want somethin’ from Grillby’s?” he asked tiredly, dropping the bag on his desk.

You gasped at the mention of food, slamming your notebook closed. “My Usu!” you called back from your desk, not even bothering to use the whole word for ‘usual’. He grinned at you tiredly, appearing suddenly next to you to brush a tingly kiss to your cheek.

“Don’t miss me too much” he quipped with a smirk before disappearing again. You sighed and rolled your eyes at the spot he vacated, sinking into the bubbly feeling his kiss left in your chest regardless. Clearing your throat to pull yourself out of your haze, you climbed out of your perched position in your chair. You were still in Sans’ pajamas as you shuffled over to the bag he left on his desk. Sorting through the parts, you organized them into separate piles and got to work replacing them.

You weren’t sure how much time had passed, it seemed like only a few minutes and yet an eternity when you had finally got the piece of shit to power up. The fans whirred to life following the system boot up. You sighed in relief, at least it would be done by the time he got back. Configuring the system didn’t actually take long either, you weren’t sure what took Alphys so long. Everything was ready to go… except Sans wasn’t back yet.

Should you test it before he came back? You bit your lip in uncertainty, he might be upset with you for not waiting… but you did agree with yourself that it might save him pain if it didn’t work again. Maybe you could just give a small test, just to make sure that everything is hooked up correctly. Then when he came back with food, you could eat behind the table while he did the real test.

Your eyes closed and your finger trembled slightly above the enter button, afraid of the consequences either way. Your subconscious whispered a YOLO in the back of your mind and you instantly felt the smooth plastic of the button press against your finger.

The machine sparked loudly, making you jump a little as the archway revved to life. You found yourself slowly backing away, the arch creating veins of energy to meet a large black blob in the middle. It seemed bigger this time, more real. Even as it flickered in and out of view, you tried to keep your eyes trained on it. The small of your back met the wooden table and you gripped the edge to ground yourself. Yes, you were looking straight into nothing and searching for your skeleton boyfriend’s father but you had a tight as fuck grip on this wooden table. That was enough to help… at least a little bit.

The blob rippled, causing the silence emanating from it to echo off of the walls. It hurt your ears but somehow you knew that covering them wouldn’t do you any good. A noise, small and broken, sounded through the deafening quiet. You couldn’t make out the words, they were so garbled. You noticed that the blob was slowly growing and your heart skipped a beat. You weren’t prepared for this! Not alone, at least… this was supposed to be a small test and you fucked it up. What if it wasn’t his dad? What if whatever was in this black pit of nothingness was a real monster, something that could easily kill you?

“Oh fuck, ooooh fuck, okay” you muttered, shakily reaching into the sweatpants pocket to get your phone without taking your eyes off of the growing blob. The phone slipped from your grasp, of course your hands were covered in sweat. Thanks adrenaline, just what I need to protect myself! A layer of slippery shit so I can’t grab a weapon or call my boyfriend. Real fucking helpful. You grumbled to yourself in a panic, dialing the number as quickly as you could with shaking hands.

You tapped your foot impatiently as it rang, sure that he was probably chatting it up with Grillby and letting your food get cold. Wait, what the hell? This isn’t the time to worry about your burger. “Heh. Hang on a sec… Hey Babe, wazzup?” he drawled tiredly, the crackling of a fire in the background among other restaurant type noises. You narrowed your eyes at the blob, forcing back your anger over a cold burger.

“Sans. Lab. Now… please” You stammered, fear shining through in your voice. There was a pause, a second of thought before his response. Maybe it was the please?

“Be right there” he said quickly, the call dropping immediately afterward. You swallowed, letting your phone slip down back into your pocket as you kept your eyes locked on the rippling blob that had almost filled the archway now. He blipped into the room a second later, dropping the bag of food to the floor. His lights instantly found the patch of Void across the room, the blue in his socket fizzling to life as he sidestepped in front of you.

“Why didn’t you wait for me” he ground out, sweat starting to form on his skull. Guilt filled your chest with a familiar ache and you looked away from the VAT, eyes filling with tears from staring too long. You tried to blink them away, forcing your hands to keep from rubbing at your burning eyes.

“I-I’m sorry” you sputtered quietly, Sans’ anger was the last thing you wanted right now. You peered up to find him giving you a pained look and you realized he was more worried than angry. He slipped his right hand into yours, keeping his left in his coat pocket. You moved your free hand to his arm, hoping to give him some strength for whatever happened, if anything happened. He turned back to the machine and your eyes followed, finding the darkness nearly trembling as it fought to stay visible.

Slowly, the blob spilled out onto the floor like lava, twitching and flashing between being there and not at all. You were holding your breath now, peeking out behind Sans’ shoulder to watch the viscous darkness grow into a vague humanoid form. Sans stiffened when he realized the shape it was taking as you gulped down the lump in your throat. Your heart was beating a million miles a minute, the blob steadily becoming a tall figure in front of both of you.

You tried to ignore the darkness that had seeped out of the arch, covering the floor and now gradually crawling up the walls. Was he trapping you? How would you get out of this? Sans seemed to have the same thoughts, squeezing your hand weakly to give you some sort of reassurance as his blue light flicked around the room anxiously. The silence now surrounding you made your ears ring, the darkness so black it didn’t seem real. The misshapen blob was trembling in place, flickering in and out of existence less and less now.

The machine began to spark again, probably overworked from all this… sludge coming out of it. You watched as the thing in front of you shifted itself, two… appendages from the looks of it. It moved them very very slowly, as if afraid it might fall apart from the excursion. You realized after a moment of watching that it was attempting to communicate via sign language. Being as rusty as you were, even with talks with Frisk, you only caught bits and pieces. One of them being a very deliberate word. Son.

You felt Sans tense before you, gripping your hand a little tighter. “What do you need?” he asked, tone understandably guarded. The creature-er… Gaster didn’t respond, shifting only slightly in an attempt to break contact with the archway. Your breath caught in your throat while Sans instinctively backed farther against you, nearly nudging the toppled table farther. The inky almost fluid looking stuff that was flooding out of the archway ceased, tearing itself from the VAT like putty or taffy. The machine spewed flashes and sputtered in response, showering the viscous darkness in sparks.

The form in front of both of you sunk in on itself, taking a more refined shape now. The VAT progressively hunkered down to a stop, the fan whirring uncontrollably to keep up with the sudden loss of power. It seemed that Sans was frozen in place, not that you were about to move either. Ivory gradually came into view from the growing pile of Void… stuff.

You realized it was shaping a head, a skull even, similar to Papyrus’ skull in that it was longer and less round than Sans’. Seeing that Gaster’s skull had two long cracks, one downwards from his right socket to his jaw and the other travelling to the back of his skull from the top of his left socket, you wondered what exactly he did to get those.

The uh… body part of Gaster formed more bit by bit, the darkness in the room gathering to the central point in what you could only guess was his soul. Eventually the room had returned to normal, all of the Void stuff sucking itself into Gaster’s soul. His edges were still fuzzy but you could make out a beige turtleneck and a blazer covering him, black slacks hanging over black dress shoes. Well… he sure as hell dressed for eternal darkness, minus the turtle neck of course. You watched in disbelief as Sans’ Dad used a skeletal hand (With holes through the palms????) to brush off his blazer sleeve.

The scientific-no, logical part of your mind tried its best to work through this situation. He was a… pile of goop on the floor… and he just uh gathered himself up into a person. Okay. Haha. Logical. All right. While you were having an internal ‘what the fuck’ moment, Sans took this as his opportunity to step forward. A stab of fear hit you suddenly and you gripped his arm, worried that the glob may not be what he appears.

“D͙̝̳̠̥̩̰̄ͭ͆̊̄oͫͫͤ̎ ̬͖n͉͍̣ͅͅo͐t̽͒̂̿͑͗ ̪͖̙̻ͩ̓ͬ̃b͓͉͈̗̟ͤ̆ͩͧ͗͋e̟̲ͣ̀̓ͤ ̮̞̜̹̑̑ͨͅa͉̝̰̍f̯̱̝͗̓̆͒̀̉͊r͇͛͋͗̃̄͛́a̯̦̗̙ͤi̜̩̤̳̋̾̂̉̃͂ͅd͖͈̹̼͕̜̟ͫͬ̆ͩ,̤͚̜̺̝̗͗̓ ̗̱̩̑̾̌ͬ̈́c̟͖̜̻͈ͨȟ̗̺̙̜ͩ̈̄i̯͍̞͚͇̻͗l̻̱̺ͭͭͨ̓d̳͇͕̫̹͙.͍̘̫̬̋ͅ” he boomed, the words not exactly matching his mouth as they reverberated against the high ceilings.

You tried to keep your eyes from widening, probably failing completely. You noticed that Sans had started trembling slightly as he let go of your hand to move closer. The fuzz sticking to the edges of Gaster were diminishing quickly, taking away the urge to rub the blurriness from your eyes. There he stood, Sans’ Dad. Paps’ Dad. The old royal scientist, in the uh flesh? Bone? Either way, he was here. You and Sans had done it, he was back.

A swell of pride filled your chest at the thought as you pulled yourself on top of the overturned table to observe, figuring he felt safe enough to let go of you. This should be fine… hopefully. Sans approached him cautiously, the familiar hum of his magic filtering over to you. “So… you’re back? I-It’s really you?” he asked quietly, looking torn between attempting to touch Gaster and keeping his hands to himself. The old scientist didn’t seem to change expressions, his smile was natural and while you weren’t sure if it was fake… it was very convincing if it was. He kept his hands clasped behind his back, probably making sure not to make any sudden movements.

“I̼̗̪̜͈̻̊ͯ̓͂ͩ̓ͨt̲ ̪̼̳͚̥͓ȃ̖̘̦̫ͯ̇p̘͉̱̥͒ͮ͌ͩͭp͚̉ë̠̊ͩ̀̿̌ã̤̘͉̥͉r͛̓ͧ͌̔ͩ̑s̀̍ͣͤ̎́̌ ̗̼̦̞͉̥̖ͬͭ̆̐s͖̖͎͖͇̰̐ͧͬ͒ͯ̋ͩͅō̭͎͓̾,ͭ ͔͔͙͉̬̈́ͣ̑̒S̙̳̖̮͓ͣͬ̔o̯̤̞͈͇̻̦ͤn̮ͬ͗” his voice thundered through the room again, words only slightly matching more with his movements.

Sans let out a choked laugh, using the back of his sleeve to wipe his face. You shifted to go to him, worried that it was too much at once. He held up a hand to you, signaling he was fine. You settled back into your seat on the table, nibbling at your lip anxiously. You hated when he pushed you away. It wasn’t that you didn’t think he was strong enough, you just wanted to be there for him so he didn’t have to be so strong all the time.

Gaster observed the situation with interest, the still fuzzy lights in his sockets peering over at you and almost through you. His stare made your skin crawl and you felt the urge to scratch yourself. Blech. The fuzzy lights didn’t stay on you for long before returning to Sans again.

“’m sorry I didn’t _have the guts_ to find you until now, Dad” he chuckled out weakly, scratching the back of his skull.

“I͔͕̘̥͓̦̪̐ͧ͆t̪̱͙̩̽͗̎̐͗ ̺̟̪̠̑͑̏͌î̲͉͇̣͇̫̇̈s̜͖̎̓ͮ̓ ̣̝̖̖͕̓́͌ắ͕̞ͥ͐̀̚l̯͍̹͙̂͒͊̽ͬ͋ͅl̬̫̫̠̰͉̮̈̓ͮ̃̈̓̒ ̻̪͇̮͕̺̰r̦͍̤͖̼̝ͩ̅̓ͣ͗̉ͅḭ̳̎̈́̌g̼̥͇͒̐ͯ̔̐h̜͛̿̐ͥ͂t̤̱͚̟̮̫̂ͪ̐̓͊́.̟̮̳̜͐ͧͤ̃̽̂̚ ̫I̮̤͖̣ͮ͊͛̾̅̏ ̗̩̼̼̩͍̉̌̓͛̌c̠̥̞͓̳͉̃̂̍̔͌̾ó̳̳̹ͭ̓ͨu̯̼̝̾ͬ͑ͧ̈́̿̊l̰̫͖̩͕̜̊d͔͉͊̓ͮ̑̊͛ ̮ă̦̂ḥ̥̜͎̝̱ͣ̍ͫ̌.̪̮̭͍̏͑͒̋͂.̎̒͒̍ͫ.̹͓͉̋ͧ́̈ ̞͍̞̳͙̈́͐̓ _f̱̖͗̾e̪̝̭͊͂ͨe̘̹͛̈̇͌l͙̣͕̔̑ͣ ͙i̭̰͚̮ẗ̖̻͇͚̰̟̄͋͆ͮͣ̃ ͖̞̮̟͒͗īͯn̗̱̬̱̠̭̠ͤ̐̈́͊̒ͪ ̙͈͚̝ͯͩ̓m͎̝̘͍̘̯͑̒y ̻̰̬̯̇̍ͪ̏̄ͨͦb̖͙͇̭̼̪͍o̭̠̞ͭ̃͆ne͙̺̣ͪͦ́͒̂s̤̠͆̽ͥ̾ͬ_ ̣͖̞ͨ̊t͚̲͇͛h͚̺ͬȧ͌ͨť̓̋̉̚ ̟̝̈̈y̯̗̯̣̦̺ȏ̖̱́u̝͖̟͉̙̯̟ͤͪͦ͒͊͌ ̜̍ͬ͒̌̋w̩̳̰̳͊̔̾̆ͮ͑͆e̖̅̅̇͊ͯ͗r̯̠͂̈̅̾ͫͫͤe͙̮̝ͩ ̥̞͎̠̟̻̽ͅcl̠͗̄͂̿o̙͚̱͎̞s̰͍͓̺̳ͪͭ̊ͦë͓̳͈̻͙̭̿͋ ̠̐̓͆͗ͯt̙̻̓ͮo̯̞̼͍͋͊̈ͫ ̺f̼̬͔̪͖̬̆̄̐͐i̜͉̲̮͙̫͒̈̅̉ͬn̰̱͎̠d̥̹̪͉̰̣͆̒ͪ̿ͨ̒i̤̘͔̜͂̈́̋͛n͈͙̫̬͎ͤ̅g̭ͫ ̖̹̳͉̖̮̄͒m͈̖̩̝͔̘̤̄͊̃̔ͮe͙̗͖̅͗.͔̪̳̦̻̍̎̈́” The tall skeleton mused, a delighted smile coming over his features as Sans burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^follow this tumblr for more talking gloop


	72. Pizza Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Gaster knows nothing lmao

At the news of Gaster finally being pulled out of the void, your friends were half excited and half skeptical. Undyne asked probably twenty questions and then handed the phone over to Alphys, who asked around forty scientific ones. They were happy of course that the brothers had their dad back, but still worried about whether or not to trust him.

Most of their questions dealt with magic but you were still unexperienced beyond recognizing when Sans’ magic flared up from his humming. They went on to ask if you noticed anything strange or any red flags that might mean danger. You snorted at that. A giant glob came through a portal and you were supposed to notice ‘red flags’?

The girls both decided they would just come down to the lab and see for themselves, grumbling something about dangerous dad blobs. You had tapped on Sans’ shoulder, who had been exchanging puns (to your dismay) and general info with Gaster. After the first pun, you gave them both a weak grin, happy to see Sans finally with his dad again and yet after the fourth… and the fifth… slightly dead inside at the thought of another pun maker.

Gaster had eventually felt comfortable enough after maybe ten minutes to let his hands free to hang at his sides. His voice had finally stabilized after a few full sentences, losing that rumbling echo that reminded you of the harsh silence in the Void. It still held that unsettling lowness that Sans’ voice captured whenever he was angry though, making his speech sound garbled and forced.

Sans had kept his hands in his hoodie pockets, sitting down on the floor after a bit with his back against his desk to continue the conversation with his dad. Gaster had explained that the machine he had created so long ago had shattered his soul, scattering the pieces throughout the Void and keeping him in a sort of purgatory.

When Sans had learned to teleport, he had gotten glimpses of him leaping from place to place… but only seconds of time, if that. He had watched him grow through the seconds, savoring the inklings of Papyrus or his friends. He even described what it was like to watch Sans fall in love, making you blush profusely under Sans’ gaze and try to focus on Undyne’s questions.

Apparently Gaster had been waiting to leave the Void for a while now, he had managed to collect the broken fragments of his soul and plaster them together with the last bits of his magic. The only thing he needed was a gateway or portal of sorts, which you and Sans were able to create. After nudging Sans’ shoulder, you reminded him to call Papyrus. You weren’t sure if he wanted to call his brother himself.

They both seemed to brighten at the mention of Papyrus, Sans immediately fumbling with the device in his hoodie pocket. Gaster looked over at his phone in shock, “Sḁ̫̹͚̬n͖͙s͔̟̞͎̩̱̗, ̗̳͇̟w̰̙h̯͈̥̦̩a̻t͔ͅ ̣̣̹i̱͖̼̺ͅs̲̼̠̝̺̪̞ ͓t̮͕̥̱͍̫͍h̪̻a͙̹͚̭̼̪t?̘͓”

“What’s wha-oh heh. You got a lot to _ketchup_ on, Dad” he snickered, lifting the phone up to his skull. “By the way, Babe, that food is probably cold but you can still go for it if you have the stomach for it. I know we don’t” he snorted out, giving his dad a wink. The older skeleton chortled out a weird noise, nothing like any laugh you’ve heard. You narrowed your eyes at your boyfriend, making a displeased noise.

He glanced back from his dad to you, seeing that you weren’t laughing along, his expression shifted more toward _‘oh shit’_. “Don’tkillme” he rushed out, clearing his throat of laughter to immediately say a quick ‘hey, Paps’. You snorted at his response, watching Gaster lean in closer, obviously interested in seeing how Sans’ phone worked. He inspected the back part of the case closely, murmuring to himself almost silently. “Uh yeah, Pap, it worked. Um Dad is back.” He finally spilled the beans, switching the phone to his other uh ear… area so that Gaster would stop tapping on the camera lens experimentally.

You heard a loud ruckus on the other end, probably an eruption of happiness or celebration on Pap’s part. Sans’ smile melted into an easy crooked one as he locked eyes with you, “Why don’t you head on over to the lab, I ‘unno if we should be moving too far from the machine right now.”

“Undyne and Alphys said they’d be over soon too” you whispered loudly to him, giving Gaster a weak smile when his gaze shifted to you. Sans nodded in acknowledgement, relaying the information to his brother and receiving another round of excited shrieks through the receiver. Feeling your tummy grumble in anguish, you sighed and hopped off your seat on the table. Well, if everyone was coming to the lab… might as well get this table back on its feet.

You tugged on the side, hoping to use the momentum to plop itself back on all four legs when suddenly the table was lifted and set back on its legs before you could even get it to wobble. You gasped in surprise, causing Sans to look up at Gaster pushing in one of the extra chairs. How did he…? That couldn’t have been teleportation… he was sitting on the ground one second and the table was flipped the next. You watched him with wide eyes a moment, flicking your gaze over to Sans for some sort of explanation.

He gave you a shrug and turned his attention back to Papyrus. Oh okay great, that explains everything. You huffed at him, shuffling over to where he left the bag of food so long ago. Sheesh, you should really pick up before-okay, what the hell! You grab the food and turn around to find everything picked up and put into you and Sans’ ‘bucket-o-tools’ in the corner. You narrowed your eyes at the scene, finding Gaster now sitting at the table with his hands folded on the lacquered wood. Bullshit. No way.

You slouched over to the table, setting down the bag of food. “All right, Pops. Spill the beans, how’re you cleaning up so quick and how can I learn your ways? Do I gotta train with a monk or something? ‘Cause I’m a little short on time.” You jested, swiveling your desk chair to the table and unwrapping your food. He considered you for a moment with an amused expression, small breathy laughs slipping out here and there.

“O̥̯h̜,̰̭̟̞͙ͅ ͇̫̗̼I͎͖̪̗̦ ̝͈̤̹̺̻̰ḽ̟͓͖̳ik̰͉̪e̺̠̬ ̗͙͇͓ͅh͉̰e̤̰̰ͅr̪̝͍͉͔̯̥.̥͖͔̯̹̝͚” he laughed out, giving you a small smile that reminded you of your dad when you were little. You gave him a crooked smile in return, setting your box of food in front of you. Sans chuckled along with his dad from his place on the floor, a prideful smile on his skull. You tried to force down the inevitable blush, picking at your lukewarm fries distractedly. Gaster cleared his throat, coaxing your eyes from the fries.

“Ṯ̼͔o̝̥̦̦ ̜̬̱a̳̖n̹̼͔̰s̭̪̳̣w̭̫̼e̼̜̫̗̞̦r̘̣ y̦̻̗̺o̘͇̞u̘̪̝͍̜͓r̻ ͙͓̯̪̹ͅq̰͍u̲͔̳͈e̝̤̥s͇͎̻t̼͖̩͎͖͚i̫̮on̖,̱͎ ̖̻̬̪m̱̹̥̥̲͔y̘̰ ̠͓̫̙͈̠d̗ea̯̖̝̭̘͓r̲, ̮̝͚͚̠̪I̝̘̦̳̠̝ ͎̜̣̠͎̥͈ẖ͔̲̞̫̼̮av͍̭e̙͓̤̭͙ ̟͙̙̬̖̼th̫͖̗͓͍̟e̬͎̜̹̭ͅ ̝a̲bi̥̼̻̞͙l̞i̥̩͍͙t̠y̺̺̘̲͔ ͚̱t͓͔̪̺̪̦̟o̥̬̻̰̪̹̙ ̼̮͔̜s͈͖̯̭̖͔u͉͖̮͚̥m̙̤͉͉̻͓m͖͎̘̖o̫̭̳͔̙̙̯n͉͓ ̻̺͖̞̬̬h̯͇͉̹a͍n̖̯̥̗̫̣̘d̫͈̠̤͕̬s̬̪̦ ͚͙̞͔̙̥a̘̙̩s̱̬̜̘̙ ̙̞͈w͓e̥͕͙̞͖̞l͕̥l̠͙̮ ̘̘͖a͕͇s͍ͅ u̟̝̝s͍͓̪̮͔̙̻e̖̪̩ ͇̫̙͕̜th̦̠̭̙̲ͅe̻̰͓̼̗̳ ̲t̖̫̺͓͓i͍̣m͓̱e͍͚̤̬̤̯ͅ ͓̖̱̜̞d͈̝̯̣͙̘̜eͅl͕̬̤͇̰ay͕̦̹͓ ̙̝̬̺i̱n̘̣̬͉̭̝ ͅt͇̜͖͎̗̫ͅh̗̹e̬̻̦̦ ͚̬͓̝̻m̦̜̩͉͉̤ag͇̼͓̦i̞̺̩c̙͉ ̩̩̥̥͉̟ar̹̼̜̪̙o̜̱ṳ̖͙̫͚n͉̯̭̠d̞̳̥̥͓̜̘ ͚̣͙ͅm̖̥̘̰ḙ͔̰̗̩͉ͅ ̹t̙͙̥o ̱̙̮s̖h̯͈̤͕͚i̺̭̻̯f̤̼̱̥̘t̝ ̱my͍ͅs̜͙̙͇̞͚e̦̮̤̞̰̱̤l̟̪̪̱̗̦f͉̻̳̳̠̘ ̻̠̺̝̘a͚̥̻r͖ou͎̫̠n̖̟̖͙̙̜d̩̲͍͇̮ͅ,̣͇̻ ̬̮̲̦͖ͅm͙̞̝u̱͕͖̪̳̻̥c̩h͖̠̻͎ͅ ̫l͇i̘̬͈̫ͅḵ͕̬e̩̖̪͚͖̮ ̬͙͉̥͖S̖͍̺͕a͈n̜͕s͍' ̼͚s̱̤h̪̮̲̦̺o̲͓̤͎r̟̥͕̱͇̖͓t̲̥c̖̩ṳ̘t͉̪̦͔̫̟s͕͓̻̥̖͖.͇͍̪͓” he explained, voice becoming only slightly less garbled halfway through. You considered this, figuring that the hands would take care of the cleaning and the table while he could have just teleported closer since your back was turned.

Nodding slowly, you tried to pick through the difference between Gaster and Sans’ shortcuts. “So you manipulate time instead of manipulating pathways in the Void like he does… Do you pull apart the molecules to slow it down or just ignore time all together? Do you still travel through the Void that way?” you asked, trying to carefully choose your words as you gestured to his son. You could only ever somewhat understand this without being able to do it yourself with no magic, might as well understand it as best you can. Gaster gave you a pleased smile, opening his mouth to explain when suddenly the door to the lab was nearly broken down by another tall skeleton and a fish monster.

It swung open, making you cringe with how hard it slammed against the wall. Undyne had been the one to slam the door open, giving your grimace a toothy smile in return before faltering when she spotted their dad. Sidestepping closer to you, Papyrus came into view, looking nervous as he put away his cell phone. The excitement from the phone call seemed to disappear now as he actually faced his dad. Gaster stood slowly at the sight of him, making you eye him from your place at the table. Paps’ lights warily took in the room and the man next to you as Sans finally heaved himself up to a standing position to give his brother an easy smile.

“Hey uh bro, this is W. D. Gaster…” he explained, scratching the back of his head anxiously. Pap nodded slowly, moving closer to cautiously peer at him. You noticed Alphys come in after Paps, scales paling when she saw the scientist. That was understandable, he was supposed to be dead or something officially. You gave her a reassuring smile, hoping to ease her worry about him.

“P̜̫͙͚͔͚̙a̲͙̮p̲̫͇͇y̲̭͓r̲u̳̲̦s͚̼̗̙͎͈͉.̪̗̲.͇̣͉ͅ.̪” he murmured in that low distorted sound that was his voice, cautiously taking a step toward his son with his arms only slightly raised for a hug. The room was silent as everyone waited for Pap to react, he was wringing his gloved hands and flicking his lights between Sans and Gaster. Sans nodded with a small smile, seemingly giving him the go ahead. The younger skeleton perked up only slightly, giving Gaster a wary smile before enveloping him in a bone crushing hug.

Undyne hooted, nudging Alphys as if to say ‘see?’ and stole a few of your fries. She was playing a dangerous game. It wasn’t long before Pap and Gaster had pulled Sans in for a group hug, a family hug at that. Gaster had been chatting non-stop with Papyrus, who seemed eager to learn more about his father now that he was comfortable. He had gone on to tell stories of when the boys were younger since that is when he had fallen into the Void. Undyne had suggested you all order pizza with a nervous laugh when Gaster brought up the times he saw her trying to fight the king as a child.

Sans scooted in next to you at the table, humming contentedly when you laid your head on his shoulder sleepily. He held your hand gingerly under the table, tracing patterns into the back of your hand while he listened to all the stories. The pizza was finally delivered and everyone dug in as if they hadn’t eaten in days. Gaster was confused about how to eat it or what it even was, eventually getting taught by Papyrus how to go about eating the greasy slice on his plate.

“I would tell a joke about pizza but nevermi-“ Sans began, immediately interrupted by Papyrus.

“OH THANK GOODNESS, DO NOT RUIN MY APPETITE WITH PUNS!” he warned as Sans snickered almost uncontrollably.

“That’s okay, it’s too cheesy anyways” he finished with a wink, causing you to nearly choke on a stingy piece of cheese. Papyrus looked like he was going to explode with anger as he glared over the table at his brother.

“W̳̱͕͈̬̙e̞l̳̝̹̟l̯̥̱̪̝ ͓̞̮̱͇͎ș̼̣̖o̤̜̝̱͕̳n.̲.. ̞̤̟͉th̟̹̘̝̬͎a̼͙͙̻͙̠t̫ͅ ̗̻̠͔̼̟ͅj͍̳͕o͍̲̖͓̼͚͚k̟̭̼e ͚͉͚͍̥͕c͓͙a̘̻͕n̳̥̳̺ n͕̱̤̞o̖̜̟̰̘͎t̬̙̙̭̗̺ ͍̜͕̖̫̦̰b͔̻̣͕̞e̖͓͍͚̖̣͍ ̩͈̳̘͍̻̹ _t̤̖op͇̲̩̹̱̩̩p̜̮̳e̻̰̫͉̟͎d̜̱"_ he quipped, his cracked smile spreading in response to the sudden eruption of laughter from everyone. Well, everyone except Papyrus… who was now fuming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^follow this tumblr for more angry Papyrus


	73. Wedding Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of 1000 kudos, I'm doing a giveaway! woooooo!  
> the cutoff date to enter is August 28th 2016  
> Don't procrastinate!!  
> For more info, see the link to this fic's blog at the bottom of this chapter : D  
> And thank you, everyone for all the kudos!!!

The weeks flew by, getting Gaster settled in was top priority now. You and Sans hadn’t been back to the lab in probably a few months now except to help Alphys with some things. His Dad adjusted slowly to non-Void life, seeing daylight was a huge deal. Especially since he hadn’t seen it since he was a child, having been forced underground with the rest of the monsters even before being trapped in the Void. Sans was so giddy all the time now, the fake smile he usually donned becoming more genuine even when he thought no one was looking.

He would pull his dad around the city by the hand, introducing him to all the monsters as he tried to act cool. Gaster was a surprisingly good sport, even with his speech impediment, he greeted all the monsters in the shops as kindly as he could manage. You had followed them around with Papyrus, both of you bundled up with winter gear and carrying hot cocoas. Papyrus had needed some time to get used to the idea of having a dad again, understandably. After a few weeks of just having him around the house though, he actually started calling him ‘dad’ instead of just avoiding saying a name.

Gaster had even come to see one of your astrology classes at the park, Emilie was surprisingly ecstatic about meeting their dad… the skeleton from the Void. It was so weird thinking the situation out sometimes, it was like you were on the Twilight Zone or some shit. Sans gave you that soft smile for the entire class, sitting back on the logs by the fire pits with Paps and them to watch the other groups attempt to use the telescopes. He had brought his telescope you had gotten him, letting you show Gaster how to use it properly. Which he learned quickly (of course) and promptly thanked you, giving his son an approving look.

Overall things were pretty quiet for the moment, when Mettaton finally heard about the incident with Gavin at the hotel he had closed the entire floor and had police in to investigate. After a long time of finding nothing, he deep cleaned your blood off his tile and reopened it. Even so, Gavin hadn’t showed up in a while now. It almost made your skin crawl knowing that he had watched you for so long but glad that you hadn’t caught wind of him again since then. Sans had even let you go back to your apartment, things were already collecting dust when you returned.

Paps and Metta’s wedding had actually come up quickly, the bachelor and bachelorette parties splitting everyone up the night before. With both of them fighting over which party you should go to, you agreed to spend half the night at Metta’s and then switch over to Pap’s party for the rest of the night. Alphys, Napstablook, the dummies, and you all gathered outside the MettaTower to wait for him. His bright pink Jeep limo pulled up and everyone piled in, feather boas and drinks being handed around while you were driven to the coastline.

The beach was cold of course, but the alcohol really made you not give a shit. Metta was dressed head to toe in pink bedazzles, holding a weird concoction of what looked like oil of some sort in a martini glass. The load of monsters and you all bounded toward the fire pit in the sand, the sickly sweet pop music starting from Napstablook’s boom box while you and Alphys went looking for driftwood for the fire.

It didn’t take long to find enough to make a decent bonfire but when you came back you found everyone had at least two beers (judging by the cans on the ground). The dummies had brought the cooler of booze over to the pit, which was now starting to light thanks to Metta’s flamethrower attachment. You should really ask what all these deadly weapons he has are for. First the chainsaw and now this? Weird.

Paps and Mettaton agreed that Sans could come pick you up to switch off at 11 so that they’d both get somewhat equal time. You were laughing so hard at Alphys’ rendition of a scene from Mew Mew Kissy Cutie that you almost didn’t realize that Sans was right next to you on the log… in a dressy shirt and jeans no less. He gave you a sloppy smile, immediately giving away his drunk status. You admired the way he looked in the light of the fire for a moment, maybe a little too long as he broke eye contact for a second and asked why you were staring.

Shaking your head, you chugged as much of the bottle as you could before handing it to Napstablook and taking Sans’ hand. He shrugged dismissively and ignored the drunken whining about him taking you, shifting you within a blink to what looked like a… fucking Chuckie Cheese? The florescent lighting shone down on a sad looking pizza and a few pints of beer, a large cup of tokens and tickets sitting in front of a very distressed looking Gaster.

You heard the telltale music of the arcade, screams of children flooding the old carpeted space. You heard shouts and whoops from one end of the arcade, signaling the location of your buddies. Gaster looked like he was losing his mind in this place, you almost felt a little bad for him. Grabbing Sans, you gave his dad an apologetic look and rushed off to find the loud duo. Of course, they’re playing Dance Dance Revolution. What else would they play.

Undyne was absolutely killing it at DDR, flying through the arrows like it was nothing even with a beer in her hand. Papyrus was struggling a little, spilling some of his uh… fruit punch? With his dance moves. When the song ended, you challenged Undyne to a duel, earning a sloppy grin and a snort. You held your own though, doing a little better than Papyrus but only just so. Gaster had even made his way over, looking intrigued by the machine. He watched you and Undyne have another go at it before asking politely for a turn.

He used magic for his turn, utilizing his conjured hands to get a perfect score. Undyne was outraged of course, whining about how magic wasn’t allowed. He just shrugged sheepishly, earning a snicker from Sans. They traded in all of their tickets when they ran out of tokens, Papyrus was beginning to complain about how tired he was anyways. With Undyne’s almost 13,000 tickets, she won a giant blow up shark for Papyrus and a pair of cat ears for Alphys. With your 500 tickets… you got a tootsie roll. One. Uno. And your drunken self immediately ate it.

Sans managed to teleport you all to Pap’s hotel room from the Chuckies, you noticed a quiet hum coming from all three skeletons in the process. You wondered if their songs sounded similar, or if they were very different. Either way, Paps’ hotel room was ridiculous. Somehow even bigger than the one you and Sans had landed for that little get away. The bed was enormous and so was the TV, everything still looked as if it was made of gold. Sans was the first one to make a move for the bed, face planting himself straight into the pillows with a grunt while Gaster and Papyrus watched the city out the windows.

You plopped yourself on the bed next to him with a sigh, hearing a small grumble about his little brother getting married before him. You patted his shoulder in mock reassurance before slipping your hand into his, letting yourself drift into sleep next to him. The next thing you knew, you woke up in a different bed… in a different hotel room. Sleepy skeleton propped up on your chest with a hand possessively around your waist.

You smiled groggily to yourself, rubbing your eyes to glance over at the clock and realizing you were both late for getting ready. If he didn’t weigh as much as a boulder, you would have pushed him off the bed. Instead, you squealed his name until he woke up in a panic, flinging the pillows all over the floor with his flared magic. You laughed at the sudden ‘floop’ noise all the pillows made at once, hopping out of bed to grab your things. He was breathing heavily still, trying to process what was going on.

Pressing a kiss to his cheek, the static in the air calmed, a small crooked smile forming where a grimace once was. You assured him everything was fine, you were both just late and he nodded, finally understanding. Giving each other a ‘see you later’ kiss as he called it, he shifted you outside of Undyne and Alphys’ room before disappearing a second later. You knocked on the door, hearing a lot of fumbling noises on the other side before it swung open to reveal Undyne in hair curlers and a robe.

She instantly pulled you into the room by your t-shirt, grabbing your dress by the hanger and shoving you into the bathroom to take a shower, chastising you the entire time about responsibility. You got ready quickly, with Undyne doing your hair while you did your makeup and Alphys helped you get dressed since they were both ready before you even got out of the shower. You were tugged downstairs to the waiting room, the girls both giddy to keep you hidden from Sans for as long as possible. You knew he would like your dress but this was a bit much.

It wasn’t long before the music to come down the aisle began and you were being pushed by Undyne yet again. Taking deep breaths and ignoring the sweat covering your palms, you stepped out of the room and down the short hallway. You saw Sans standing there in full tux, rocking back and forth on his heels like you did whenever you were bored. The girls followed close behind you, Undyne making an unnecessarily loud coughing noise to draw his attention.

He glanced over, the mixture of worry and tired switching almost instantly to awe. You blushed as his eyes nearly raked up your body, doing your best to ignore the girls’ snickers behind you. Undyne had loosely braided your hair to the side, curling the pieces that didn’t fit. Your dress reached to your feet, the black tulle at the bottom fading up into a yellow reminiscent of dawn. Planets, stars, and moons were embroidered into the fabric, making it look like your dress was the sky.

He completely ignored the girls as they passed, walking steadily over to take your hand. You bit your lip nervously as his lights never left you. “You look… amazing” he said breathlessly, finally meeting your eyes with a proud smile. You laughed anxiously, suddenly examining your shoes as he pulled you toward the archway of roses to walk down the aisle. Undyne, Alphys, the dummies, Napstablook, Papyrus, and Gaster were all in their places already. Taking a deep breath, you stepped out to the aisle and attempted to stare at nothing in particular while… everyone… stared at you… calm down.

Noticing that your hands had started to shake, you fidgeted with your flowers in hopes of scratching that itch. You felt Sans squeeze your hand and you glanced over to see he was still looking at you lovingly. Feeling your cheeks warm even more, you were grateful that you reached your spot at Papyrus’ side. You stood after Undyne, who separated you from Sans. Which was fine even though he kept sneaking peeks at you. ‘Here Comes The Bride’ started up, pulling everyone’s eyes from the front thankfully.

That had to have been the biggest, fluffiest wedding dress you had ever seen. You weren’t sure how Mettaton even fit in it, it looked like an entire bed made of feathers had exploded and that dress was the result. Two workers helped carry the train, which looked kinda heavy. Metta’s eyes twinkled as he walked down the aisle, a slight blush tinging his metallic cheekbones. It was super cute, the way you could tell without being able to see Pap’s face how giddy he was to marry him. It caused a smile you couldn’t erase for hours as Frisk came down the aisle in the top half of a tux and a fluffy tutu, sprinkling flower petals on the aisle floor. Flowey was even perched in their basket, looking disgusted at the petals on the floor as Frisk handed the rings over.

With monsters being unknowledgeable about human traditions, they did them pretty flawlessly. Even throwing in a bit about pledging each other’s soul to each other. You assumed that was part of monster tradition. By the end, everyone was in tears as Asgore married them officially. You all posed for pictures for hours afterward, Undyne whining loudly and frequently about it before they finally let everyone head to the reception.

Undyne immediately headed to the open bar, not letting you tease her about crying. Not that you could blame her, it was the kind of happiness that lent itself to you after the fact. The kind that makes your chest swell with good feelings. The kind of good feelings that… Sans gives you. You peered over at your boyfriend, his arm lazily draped over the back of your chair as he chatted with the waiter about food.

You could feel the slight hum coming from him, the slight static that always filled the air around him and made your hair stand on end sometimes. The easy smile he had started giving you more frequently, the one that had the slightest bit of longing in it. The warm phalanges gently rubbing your shoulder absentmindedly. The little things that made your heart melt.

He had been staring at you, asking what you wanted to eat. Now he was just looking at you weird. Great. You sputtered out your order quickly, wanting to sink into the floor from embarrassment. He gave you an amused look, paying no mind to your weirdness. You tried to drown out your brain fart with scotch, taking three shots before Sans offered a martini instead. Even though he ended up getting more drunk than you. You had to nearly pull him off of Gaster because he was hugging him and telling him how much he loves him. Which would be fine if he would have let go after the first half hour.

You don’t really remember much from the reception except when Undyne caught the bouquet and Napstablook let you DJ for twenty minutes. Sans had somehow carried you upstairs and into your room because you woke up with your dress and all your makeup still on, lying on the silk sheets with him in the same state next to you. Your head pounded sure, but at least you had fun. Paps and Metta were gone for a week in the Bahamas, thoroughly worrying Gaster and Sans to death. Papyrus actually came back a shade darker than Sans which started you on a ten minute laughing fit.

So here you are, two months after freeing Gaster. Your suitcases are packed and everything is ready. You’ll all be leaving early in the morning to Disneyland. You were so giddy you couldn’t even sleep with Sans snoozing next to you. You scrunched your eyes tightly together, turning into him in hopes to force yourself to sleep. Nothing could ruin this. Not Gavin, not Kayla, not anyone. They could all go gobble up a dick. You fell asleep snuggled in your burrito, next to your skeleton, convinced that everything would be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^follow this tumblr for more giveaways and shitty chuckie cheese prizes


	74. The Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late, tomorrows chapter might be late as well  
> my internet is being shitty so I'm tethering my phone to my laptop rn  
> unfortunately that takes up a dickload of data so I'm trying not to do that and fix it instead  
> have fun with this chapter tho

The morning was a disaster, everyone was running every which way to grab something they forgot. Your head was pounding from all the yelling and rushing around. After finally making it to the airport, security was an… experience. Explaining to security that the skeletons couldn’t remove their limbs and place explosives inside was an awkward conversation to say the least. Even though their magic could do much worse, you kept it to yourself. Sans wasn’t happy about taking off his hoodie either. By the time you all got through check in and security, you had to basically run to the gate. Luckily, Undyne’s voice carried far enough to reach the attendant about to close the door. Not that you were surprised.

Not having been on an airplane since you were a wee one, you fidgeted with your belt a lot before takeoff. Sans offered you his hand and it was only then that you realized he had sweat dripping down his anxious expression. Your heart squeezed when you realized it must be his first time flying, of course he’d be nervous as hell. You gave him a weak smile and slipped your hand into his, giving his cheekbone a peck before the plane started revving its engine. He gave your head a small kiss before turning toward the window, watching the ground underneath you fall away as your ears started to pop.

You glanced over to see the other monsters’ reactions, snorting to yourself quietly. Gaster had a death grip on the arm rest, the static in the air around him making your skin crawl. It was always weird how different everyone’s magic felt to you. Sans’ static made you melt into the floor, Undyne’s made your adrenaline skyrocket after that time she drunkenly threw a spear at you, and Papyrus’ just made you… happy. Speaking of which, Mettaton and Papyrus had flown first class (sooo fancy) meaning you couldn’t see their reactions. Same with Toriel, Asgore, and Frisk thanks to their royalty privileges. Undyne and Alphys however…

You peered over the seats, glaring at the little shit kicking the back of your seat before spotting the girls. You forced back a laugh at the sight of Undyne looking like she had just about shit her pants while Alphys looked out the window excitedly. Sinking back into your seat, you noticed Sans had his skull propped up on a hand and he was staring out the window at the rising sun over the mountains. Feeling a crooked smile growing on you, you leaned over and laid your head on his shoulder. Might as well get a cat nap before it lands.

He adjusted a little, murmuring an ‘I love you’ before laying his hoodie on you as a makeshift blanket. Surrounded in the scent of old books and musky ketchup, you dozed off on his shoulder, the last bits of your ‘I love you’ lingering on your lips.

* * *

 

Sans watched you for a bit absentmindedly, so peaceful and calm. You had tangled your arms with his to situate yourself into a comfy nap position. Even with an hour flight, you chose to nap. Part of why he loved you so much. He knew you had a headache this morning, he could tell by the disgruntled look you had through the whole ordeal. You probably needed it just to function for the rest of the day. It was a journey but… you were here. He was here, and so was his dad.

You had helped him. With his dad, his brother… not everything but damn near close. He used his free hand to brush down some of your unruly tangles, noticing that you didn’t wear makeup today. His soul lifted slightly, you felt comfortable enough with all of them to go out into public with no makeup. He felt a small smile spread across his skull as he ran his thumb across your smooth cheek, savoring the feel of it. That is until your seat jolted forward slightly, making you whine and curl into him further.

Feeling his magic fizzling up along with his anger, he peeked over your chair to find a little boy kicking the tray table on the back of your seat. The little... kiddo stopped instantly, his expression turning frightened as he realized both his parents were asleep. “Here’s some friendly advice, if you keep going the way you are now… you’re gonna have a bad time” he whispered, fully aware of the blue in his socket. The kid shrunk back in his seat, face paler than the clouds out the window as he nodded quickly.

Forcing down the laughter that bubbled up in his chest, he took a deep breath and let all the magic dissipate. You shifted yourself closer, nearly laying on his chest now. It was almost like you were trying to get closer to his soul… but that couldn’t be it. Even so, he held you close and kissed your head, a content hum leaving him as he rested his head on yours. A quiet laugh drifted over to him, making his lights flick over to his dad… who was watching him with an amused expression.

“You’ve got it bad” Gaster mused quietly, his voice only slightly cracking at the end. Sans felt his cheekbones begin to warm in embarrassment as he looked literally anywhere that wasn’t his dad. He chuckled at his son’s reaction, a warm smile crossing his features as he watched you sleep for a moment. “When will you do it?” he asked softly, folding his hollow hands over his knee. Sans grumbled a bit, reaching his free hand back to scratch at the back of his skull.

“I ‘unno, pops. I did a bunch of research and most people do it in front of the castle but… I ‘unno if she’ll be up for that many people starin’ at her” he explained in a hushed tone, nervously glancing down at you to make sure you were still sleeping.

Gaster nodded, “Well then… just do it when you both feel comfortable with the situation at hand. Soul searching would be a reasonable feat for such an occasion.” He reasoned, pulling Sans’ hoodie back onto your shoulders. Sans harrumphed and looked down at the beautiful sleepy girlfriend of his, pushing past boundaries to soul gaze. Your bright green soul was still there, just as it was before… except now it wasn’t trembling. It was sitting perfectly still except for the weird floating thing that all souls did. It was pulling toward him, begging to be let out and it was enough to make his chest ache.

He snapped away from your soul, sitting back against his seat as calmly as he could so not to wake you. You weren’t shaking in fear anymore. Was this what made you go barefaced today of all days? He tried to remain calm, even as the giddiness worked its way into a dopey smile. Today was the day, fuck yeah, today was the day. Feeling a new surge of determination, he slipped a hand into his shorts pocket to fidget with a small box. Not a minute later, the pilot came over the intercom, letting everyone know the plane was landing.

He gently nudged you awake, peppering your face with kisses even when you whined through your laughter for him to stop after probably fifty of them. You moved some hair behind your ear, leaning down to shove your stuff in your bag as the plane came closer and closer to the ground. He felt sweat beginning to form as he wasn’t sure the plane had slowed down enough to stop on this little stretch of road. Luckily, he didn’t die.

The group of monsters rallied outside of the plane, all decked out in summer gear even though it was the beginning of May. Sans had even duct taped sunglasses to his skull, much to Gaster’s and your amusement. Sun block was also an awkward experience for everyone. Mettaton immediately called for a limo while everyone headed to baggage claim. You had opted to wear Sans’ hoodie since ‘shorts and AC do not mix’ as you put it. It looked a little silly, almost like all you were wearing was his hoodie… nevermind, he loved it. He held onto your hand lovingly, enjoying the soft sleepy noises you made as he pulled you along with the group.

When everyone finally piled into the limo, it became a little more real. It didn’t take long for the stretch to make it to the hotel connected directly to the parks. Not to mention everything was Disney themed. EVERYTHING. It was a little cringe worthy for him but… the way your eyes lit up… he didn’t care. You bounded into the hotel lobby, your suitcase tumbling all over behind you. Papyrus and Frisk were right behind you, joining you in very loud renditions of The Little Mermaid songs as your trio skipped down the halls. Undyne and Alphys were looking over the park maps that the desk clerk handed over, picking which rides to go on first. Toriel and Asgore were already looking a little tired… you hadn’t even been to the parks yet.

When the bell hop opened the door, you nearly threw your suitcase on the bed, tossing his hoodie on top of it and grabbing your park backpack. Everyone filtered in, getting ready pretty quickly since you were practically pacing a hole into the floor. He came over and hugged you just to keep you still but even then, you were bouncing in place. “All right, all right, Babe. Yeesh. We’re gonna go now” he assured you, taking hold of your hand so you didn’t attempt to sprint out of the room. He didn’t need Paps following you and both of you getting lost.

The group left the hotel, winding around to the main entrance for the full effect instead of a crummy side entrance. If he didn’t have a death grip on your hand, you would have for sure booked it by now. The only reason Papyrus and Frisk hadn’t bolted right away was because Gaster had been asking them non-stop questions about Disney in hopes of keeping him tame for a bit. Going through the short entrance line, you were biting your lip so hard through your smile that the skin there was losing color. He tried to keep his smile under control but your reaction to his Christmas present was almost too much.

You took in the mickey head made of flowers, squealing along with Frisk when the train pulled in and asking if you could go on it later. This is the same girl that can chug a handle of whiskey faster than him? You tugged him along, pointing out little neat things here and there before turning a corner and… oh. The castle. It was sure bigger than he thought, the bright colors carrying even down the long street leading to it. You let go of his hand, bringing yours to your mouth. For a second he was worried as he saw tears begin to roll down your cheeks.

He immediately turned in front of you, holding your arms gently. “Hey, hey, hey, girlie. What’s with the water works?” he asked softly, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. Was it not what you were hoping for? What you were expecting?

“I-I just didn’t think I’d ever be back here and here I am, looking right at this dumb fake castle with all my dorks” you laughed out, wiping your face with the back of your hand. His smile turned crooked, understanding exactly what you meant, even if the topic wasn’t super pleasant. He was just glad to have you here with him, he didn’t care about all the ambiance or the costumed college kids. Sure, he’d have fun but all he really needed to have fun was you and a bottle of scotch. Maybe… this was the time? Was it? Oh fuck, make a move, bonehead.

Without thinking, he kneeled in front of you. His hand fidgeted with the box once again, a lump quickly forming in his throat as he tried to figure his words out. You glanced down at him in confusion, kneeling down next to him. Now he was confused. “D’you need help tying your shoes? There’s lots of people here, don’t want you to trip” you said pleasantly, tying both of his shoes rather quickly while he sat there dumbfounded. “There” you stated triumphantly, patting his shoulder and standing back up. He slowly raised himself to his feet, lights flicking over to Gaster, who was now holding his head in his hand and shaking it.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^follow this tumblr for more nervous skellys in DisneyLand


	75. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I teared up a lil writin' this  
> Also everyone's comments on last chapter killed me  
> My ghost writes for you now

Sans was acting strange, you picked up on it right after tying his shoes. He looked so nervous and later seemed deep in thought. You tried not to let it bother you, being in Disney of all places. But it did. You asked him a few times if he was all right and he just nodded quickly and blurted out a ‘yeah!’ before resuming his nervous thinking face. That and he kept kneeling down to tie his shoes or pick something up. It was all really weird. Plus Gaster seemed to be getting slightly irritated throughout the day.

Pushing all of that aside, you tried your best not to worry about it. He did say that he was okay… and how often do you get to be here with all your friends? Unfortunately Frisk was too short for most of the rides, putting them on the less intense ones like the teacups. They pouted at this of course until the group met Gaston and Frisk flirted with him until Tori stepped in to reign them in. She pulled them away by the hand, Frisk signing that Beast would throw hands with him any day as best as they could with one hand. This of course threw everyone into a laughing fit.

Undyne was excited for the rollercoasters and the Tower of Terror which meant that Papyrus was also reluctantly excited. Alphys opted out, sitting on the curb with the royal family and Gaster to watch the parade that was meant to distract Frisk from rides. Sans sidestepped toward the curb, trying not to be noticed before you tugged on his arm. “C’mon, Skels. Don’t be a wuss, they’re just rides.” You reasoned, only kinda pouting.

“Mmm… fine. I’ll throw you a bone.” He forced out, side eyeing Gaster with a giddy expression. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see his dad with a hand over his mouth, seemingly looking down the street for the parade. You knew better.

“Right, we’re taking the front car now.” You informed him, turning on your heel to cover up your snickering. He sighed dramatically, making you practically drag him over to the group of monsters waiting for you. Your group set off for Space Mountain, Mettaton and Papyrus holding hands contentedly as they walked next to a very quickly walking Undyne. Mettaton had to wear a baseball cap and a new outfit-er body for the trip, much to his disapproval. But it was better than being swarmed by fans. Sans at least seemed intrigued by the idea of a mountain that was space themed. Not so much about the line.

You forgot about this, the lines. Luckily, since it was May, it was significantly shorter than what it might have been. Undyne was racing Papyrus now, parkour-ing over and under the line dividers to get to the front. Mettaton hung back to chat about tomorrow, hearing about their breakfasts in the castle. Sans had actually started… hm, what was the word? Tolerating? Mettaton. There were no more side glares or empty threats over dinner, he just didn’t pay him much mind. You figured as long as Paps was happy, so was Sans. Even so, you were proud of him for getting over his anger.

Sitting in the rollercoaster car must have made it a little more real for Sans, he was starting to sweat all ready and the ride hadn’t even started. You gave him a reassuring smile, holding his hand under the bar for extra support. He returned with a weak one, death grip on the safety bar giving him away. Just then, the car started to move, transfixing Sans with a ‘liftoff’ simulation. It wasn’t long before the cart plummeted into darkness, the fake stars being the only thing to shine through. Your screams mixed with your friends’ screams, the static in the air increasing by the second as you approached the top of the big hill.

You saw blue flickering next to you and you didn’t even need to think about it before wrapping your arms snuggly around him and nuzzling into his neck, nearly knocking off the taped sunglasses on his head. The static disappeared almost immediately as the car tipped over the edge, plunging into more turns and twists before slowing to return to the station. You pulled away, fixing his silly glasses and sitting upright before the workers saw you. “So, what’d you think?” you asked apprehensively, twirling the end of your loose ponytail. He flicked his fuzzy lights over to you, a small smile reaching the edges of his mouth.

“It was out of this world” he snorted, pulling you tight against him with a laugh when you jokingly attempted to jump out of the cart. After leaving the coaster, you all found the pictures and laughed heartily at the dumb faces everyone made. This repeated for all the rides that Frisk couldn’t go on, Mettaton leaving after Big Thunder Mountain and Matterhorn Mountain because he was ‘sick of mountains’. Splash Mountain was interesting, seeing as you had chosen a white tank top to go on a water ride with. Like the smart person that you are. Not that Sans was complaining in the slightest. Either way, you ended up buying a Mickey shirt to keep the embarrassment from escalating.

Soon it was starting to get close to dinner time and the small group decided to meet up with the royal family. It took many calls and a lot of walking but you finally found them in California Adventure near the carnival games, the sound of screams and organ music filling the area. Frisk was now wearing a Mickey ear hat, perched on Asgore’s shoulders and shooting Undyne and Paps with their Buzz Lightyear gun. You noticed Toriel had a giant Lotso The Bear too and wondered if Asgore had won it for her.

The sun began to set as your group slowly made its way toward the restaurant, the neon lights fizzling to life in front of you. Sans’ hand tightened around yours, pulling you toward the edge of the boardwalk. You could see the ferris wheel and the carnival rides over the pond, their lights dancing over the water, nearly drowning out the sunset. “Is it all right if we… talk for a sec’?” he asked quietly, giving you a sheepish look. A panic twisted in your chest for a moment as he waved to the group to go on before you brushed it away. It had to be nothing. He wouldn’t break up with you at Disney. Just clear your mind, _______.

“Sure” you stammered out, cursing yourself internally when your voice cracked.

He must have noticed your worry because he looked at you funny for a second, realization coming over him as he gathered what you must have thought. “Babe, no. Nothing bad, I promise.” He said quickly, giving your hand a squeeze as he met your eyes. Feeling at least a little bit reassured, you nodded for him to go ahead, leaning over the railing separating you from the water. He cleared his throat, tearing your eyes away from the sunset to see that he was sweating again.

“Sans, is something wrong? You’ve been acting bananas all day” you asked, eyebrows etching together even as you attempted to make the situation lighter. You could tell deep in your gut that something was up, something was going to happen. He sighed, running a hand down his skull to wipe away the sweat.

“Ah-uh fuck… I’m not too good at this am I?” he mumbled, crossing his arms over the railing. Now you were confused as fuck, what the hell was he talking about? “You uh, you know that I love you, right?” he asked quietly, turning to search your expression. Your eyebrows still scrunched in confusion, you nodded. “Good um cool. Well I do. And uh… you’re the best, really. You’re so beautiful and smart and can kick anyone’s ass, even your own.” He smirked, glancing down at his shoes for a moment.

“You’ve helped me with so much, even bringing my dad back. I never actually thought I’d um see him again and here you come, figuring this shit out in a week.” He rambled, waving his hand in the air.

“A month” you corrected, hoping that made it a little better. His smile softened as his lights met your eyes, making your stomach do flips.

“Yeah, a month… What I’m tryin’ to say is that I really really like you. You rattle the fuck out of my bones, _______.” He joked, pulling you to him by the waist to kiss your cheek. It tingled as always, making you giggle a little from the tickle of it. His smile widened and he nuzzled into the crook of your neck, hugging you as tight as he could without hurting you.

Without warning, he let go of you, lowering himself to his knee. Did his shoe come untied again? You were gonna need to get him some fucking Velcro strapped sneakers an-OH MY GOD. Was that. A ring? He had pulled out a little velvet red box, hands visibly shaking as he pulled back the lid to reveal an engagement ring.

“________, I want you. I know you want me too. We can help each other, we can be so fucking happy-“ his voice cracked, smile turning crooked as he tried to keep it together.

“You’re shitting me” you choked out, your voice sounding very small and scared. You suddenly felt a lump in your throat, tears welling in your eyes quicker than ever before. No fucking way. That’s all you could keep repeating in your head.

He shook his head with a breathy laugh, “I promise, I’m not. No jokes this time, I just want you to marry me, Babe.”

His words sunk in, making you feel even more out of body than before. It was like time had stood still, everything hanging on this one question. For once, your heart and your mind agreed. It was him, you knew it had to be him. Even if you had months, years to contemplate the question, you knew you’d always pick him. You felt yourself nodding before you could muster a noise, Sans immediately dropped his head in what you assumed was relief.

Before you even knew what was happening, he stood quicker than you thought was possible, enveloping you in his arms before kissing you hard. The tingle barely registered, you were still so deep in shock and bliss. You were going to marry him. This was it. The beginning. He didn’t let you out of his grasp for a long, long time. Far past when the sun had gone down, both of you blubbering into one another’s t-shirt. When you finally pulled away from each other, he slipped the ring onto your finger. It fit perfectly and was blue, like his soul. You didn’t even care that it wasn’t diamond, it was beautiful and yours.

He sniffled quietly, not taking his lights off the rock on your finger for a second. “C’mon, fiancée. Let’s go get some grub.” He offered, his smile growing by the second after he uttered the word fiancée. You felt a growing warmth in your chest hearing him say it out loud, your smile becoming giddy as he led you toward the restaurant. You were his fiancée. Mrs. Skels. Pffft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^follow this tumblr for more Mrs. Skels


	76. Waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... uh I'm sorry

 Sans steered you toward the restaurant, finding your group of friends all had the same look of held in laughter on their faces. Mettaton was the first to speak, barely choking back the wine in his hand before asking, “Well, do we get to see the rock or not?”

You twisted to glance at Sans, worried that you had been the butt of some awful joke. Maybe everyone had just known before you? Yeah, that had to be it. You forced your expression to soften at your… future husband. He shrugged at you with a goofy smile, eyeing your expression even so as he gingerly lifted your hand for the table to see.

You bit your lip to keep the smiling down to a normal volume as they all fawned over the ring, complimenting how well the stone went with your skin tone and winking at Sans. So much winking. Undyne even whooped, causing a loud clatter in the direction of the kitchen that made everyone at the table wince. Gaster seemed pleased, even as he was giving your ring a thorough inspection before pulling Sans over to talk to him.

Papyrus was overjoyed with the idea of you being his actual sister, even if it was only by law. He insisted you sit next to him, a disgruntled Mettaton scooting over a few seats to sit next to Undyne. He seemed fine when the waiter brought another bottle of wine for him as well as some champagne for the table.

Sans wouldn’t let go of your hand, his thumb brushing over your finger again and again as if he was checking to make sure it was still there. After dinner, he never left your side either. Smiling like a dork and glancing your way every so often. It was adorable and made you blush a little each time. As it got darker, Asgore and Toriel set off for bed, Frisk snoring into Asgore’s fur as they slept on his shoulders.

Papyrus, Gaster, and Alphys followed close behind, both of them too tired to even glance at the map for more. Undyne of course wanted at least one more show before bed, muttering something along the lines of ‘pussies’ as she strode toward the signs for The World of Color. You and Sans followed after her, still too happy from the day’s events to want to sleep. He had given you his hoodie from the backpack since it got a little chilly with the lack of sun, the hem of it making your shorts practically disappear. You didn’t mind, it was nice and cozy.

Undyne somehow found standing room for the show, hauling herself on top of the barrier to see better, daring anyone to tell her to get down. Brushing your bangs out of the way, you took advantage of the non-ambient lighting to get a good look at your ring. It looked old as fuck. Like hundreds of years old, ancient and well-made or uh forged? Intricate designs decorated the thin band that fit unbelievably perfect no matter how much you flexed your hand.

“It’s ah magic to make it fit right no matter what” Sans mumbled, pulling your thoughts away from the ring. Peering over at him, you noticed he was watching you with that nervous look on his skull. Was he worried that you didn’t like it? “It works on any finger but usually it’s the left one that’s second to last, right?” he rushed out quietly, clearly trying not to sound nervous even though a bead of sweat was forming.

You nodded quickly, giving him a genuine smile in hopes to stop his freakout. Testing out his theory, you turned your attention back to the ring, slipping it onto each finger flawlessly. You muttered an impressed sounding curse, fitting the ring back onto the correct finger. Looking closely, you realized the blue stone in the middle was ever so slowly swirling and churning in place. Before you could ponder it further, the announcer came over the speakers to declare the beginning of the water show.

Snuggling up close to your new fiancée, you both watched the show, sneaking a few chaste kisses here and there. Before you knew it, the show ended and the ginormous herd of people slowly made its way toward the exits. Sans opted for you to piggyback on him, scared he’d lose you in the crowd.

He revealed that he was too tired to teleport all three of you but he could manage carrying you the short distance to the hotel. You were too tired to walk anymore anyways, so you hopped on. The slight tingle you could feel on your limbs hinted that he was using magic to carry you. What a cheater.

After a bit of human traffic and dozing in and out of sleep on Sans’ shoulder, you picked up on hushed whispers from Sans and Undyne. Like hell you were sleeping now. You listened in closely, trying not to change your position or breathing patterns to alert them.

“So when’s the wedding?” she asked jokingly, a quiet snicker coming from her direction.

You felt Sans shake his head just barely, “Whenever she’s ready to, I guess” he answered, a long pause following before Undyne spoke up again.

“You really trust her with that ring?” she asked, sending a tidal wave of questions into your subconscious.

He cleared his throat a little, adjusting you against his back. “I trust her with everything, Undyne” he muttered, gripping your thigh a little tighter against him. You forced back a smile and the urge to snuggle closer to him. Undyne made a small ‘hm’ noise.

The noise of the outside died down, signaling your return to the hotel after what seemed like an eternity of walking. “Alright, I think I can handle getting us upstairs.” He whispered and you felt Undyne rest her hand on his arm. Before you knew it, it was dead quiet except for gentle snoring. You heard Sans breathing out small ‘shh’ noises and using a hand to rub your arm before realizing you were gripping yourself against him for dear life.

You muttered a sorry, confused as to how you ended up that way. Undyne slumped away toward where you could hear Alphys’ asthma ridden snores. Before you could even blink, you were suddenly in another room. Slowly lifting your head and blinking through squinted eyes, you saw it was a bigger room. With one bed, not attached to any other bedrooms.

“Hey there, Sleepyhead. You okay?” He asked in a hushed tone. You nodded slowly, confused as to what he meant until you saw that your hands were nearly digging into him to hold on. Afraid you were hurting him, you let go immediately, shaking the sleep out of your legs.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I was uh holding on so tight” you rasped out honestly as you sat on the bed. Sans rolled his shoulders, a crooked smile making its way onto his skull.

“Is it ‘cause I’m so big boned? Just can’t keep your hands off me?” he snickered out, laughing even harder when you fell back onto the bed with a groan.

“I change my mind, the puns are too much” you whined jokingly, biting your lip to hold back laughter as you handed the ring back to him.

There was a pause, long enough for you to sit up and see the pain written all over him as he reached for it. “I’d really like if you kept this on” he mumbled, taking the ring and putting it back on your finger. Your chest ached, had you actually hurt him? Gone too far as usual? You pulled him onto the bed with you, scooting to position yourself in his lap.

“Babe, it was just a joke” you muttered, fidgeting with the collar on his t-shirt.

He watched you and nodded, “I know, it’s just…”

“Just what? What’s up with this ring?” you interrupted, tired of him not telling you everything. You were going to be married for fucks sake.

“ah um, fuck, babe. I didn’t wanna tell you like this.” He sighed out, running a hand down his skull.

“Tell me what?” you asked again, beginning to get impatient.

“Well um… the stone in that ring has a piece of my uh… soul in it.” He rushed out, side glancing your surprised expression.

“Is that why it’s all swirly?” you whispered, your ring finger suddenly feeling a million times heavier. He nodded, taking your hand and running a thumb over your finger like he did at dinner.

“You might have side effects too” he muttered, avoiding your gaze entirely now.

“What. Kind. Of. Side. Effects.” You ground out, angry that he didn’t tell you any of this shit until 6 hours later.

“I’m not… entirely sure. I know it protects your soul and connects you to me without bonding… but beyond that, I don’t know. Maybe when I teleport, you feel me pulling apart bits of time unlike before. Maybe that’s why you’re holding on so tightly now.” He rambled, leaning more toward scientist than concerned fiancée. Man, you didn’t get tired of hearing that title. Even if you were kinda pissed.

“It ties me to you?” you repeated aloud, gently running your thumb over the stone. He nodded silently, obviously going over possible side effects in his mind. You sighed deeply, whatever side effects it came with, they probably weren’t bad. And if they were, you could always take the ring off right? Or Sans would deal with them. Yeah, that would work.

You stood from the bed, moving to your suitcase across the room to get PJs. “Did you get us a separate room?” you asked suddenly, remembering your situation.

He lifted his lights almost as if he forgot you were there, “Oh yeah, I thought it’d be nice to not have the snore soundtrack on all night. I need my beauty rest… and my girl.” He ended with a wink, causing you to blush and turn back to your suitcase. This fucker.

Pulling out some shorts with watermelons on them, the ring caught your eye again. It would be fine. He would help you with anything that went wrong and he said it connected you to him! Isn’t that kinda what you’ve always wanted with someone else? To be connected in a non-bullshit way? To know that the other person will be there?

You sighed, flexing your hand around the ring. You could have sworn you felt a fizzy feeling seeping from the ring, kinda similar to the way Sans’ magic feels... Nah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> ^ Follow this tumblr for updates!


	77. Hello friends!

Hi! This is the author! Sorry that I've not posted in so long, I was just wondering if anyone would be interested in me writing a last summary chapter? I had 100+ chapters planned ahead but I now lack the time and motivation to finish them. BUT! What I can do is summarize the rest of the story for closure! I promise the ending is super worth it!! if you are interested please let me know in the comments or on the page's Tumblr!


	78. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is absolute shit, if anything just take it with a grain of salt and know that this is the basic ending I wanted for ODLT  
> PLEASE BE WARNED!!!!  
> THERE IS AN AWFUL LOT OF GORE AND GRAPHIC DETAILS  
> I TRIED TO BE REALLY DESCRIPTIVE  
> IM SORRY IF I MAKE YOU REALLY SAD OR SICK  
> I LOVE YOU ALL, THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME  
> More notes at the end!!

The last we saw our dynamic duo they had gotten engaged with a ring that contained a piece of Sans’ soul at Disneyland. Both were concerned with the side effects of such a ring but decided that they could deal with them as they came. The group had their fun at Disneyland and returned safely, going back to their jobs at the lab and organizing the wedding.

Undyne, of course, hosted _____’s bachelorette party (Emilie was too busy taking care of the park) which featured a lot of alcohol and penis shaped everything. Grillby hosted Sans’ bachelor party, featuring his open bar and friends. Sans came home a little too drunk and was greeted by an also drunk ______. After some sloppy and yet somehow frisky making out, they fell asleep together.

After being shaken awake by Undyne and company, ______ gets ready for her wedding day, nearly crying every 5 minutes from happiness. The ring had been feeling fizzy all morning, presumably from Sans’ excitement. The forest preserve had been booked for the wedding, the trees around the clearing strung with small lights. The aisle to the altar decorated with flowers and a small group of musicians near the trees.

Frisk took the role of ring bearer and flower girl while Undyne, Alphys, Emilie, and Mettaton took the roles of Bridesmaids. _______ couldn’t decide on a maid of honor so Emilie and Undyne shared it. Papyrus won Best Man by a land slide, with Grillby in a close second. The ceremony went perfectly, despite ______’s worries that everything would fall apart. Sans couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw ______, dressed in a floor length flowing white dress with no back. The ring was nearly vibrating and ______’s heart was beating a million miles an hour. They both had tears in their eyes as they said their vows, Sans slightly leaning more toward ______ every second they stood apart.

When it became official, the ring was practically sending electricity up ______’s arm as Sans almost too quickly pressed his conjured lips against ______’s. After a few well timed coughs, the couple broke apart and made their way to the reception with everyone else. It was a huge party, everyone came to see the newlyweds and for the open bar. The wedding night was a drunken but sweet blur for both of them, ending with ______ in her dismantled wedding lingerie passed out on the bed with Sans.

The next morning they headed out for the honeymoon, boarding the plane to a secluded mountain cabin. The lodge clerk gave ______ a worried look, obviously worried about a monster and a human being alone in a cabin together. Ignoring her altogether, they went on their merry way to the cabin which was warm and cozy even though it was practically in the middle of nowhere.

As was tradition with monster weddings, Sans bonded souls with _____ at the cabin. It started with a kiss and ended with happy tears, Sans finally understanding her anxiety and ______ finally understanding all of his past. It was so freeing for both of them, to completely understand and accept each other.

They spent a week there, watching movies on the small TV, going for walks, getting it on, taking naps, and anything they wanted. Coming back was a weird transition, being so secluded and suddenly being around friends and now… family again.

A week or so goes by as normally as it could, everyone still getting used to calling them husband and wife. The lab called them back to work, Alphys getting closer to transferring magical energy into electricity for humans.

____________

Your perspective

____________

You woke up feeling like shit. Absolute, unadulterated shit. Quickly untangling yourself from your …husband, you bolted to the bathroom before your eyes could even fully open. Collapsing next to the toilet, you threw the seat up and emptied your stomach. Well… at least you made it to the bathroom. You could only imagine the look on Pap’s face when he saw the mess that would have been soaked into the carpet.

You had officially (and temporarily) moved in with Sans and Papyrus after the honeymoon, most of your things still in boxes littered around his room. You and Sans had picked out a house near the forest, closer to your friend’s houses and unsurprisingly Pap and Metta had picked out the house next door. The plans were still being finalized but it felt like everything was finally falling into place.

You sluggishly wiped sweat from your forehead, panting lightly as you forced your stomach to calm down. It twisted and turned in protest, obviously not done as you threw up more of the nothing in your stomach. You heard a quiet groan from the bedroom and even though you didn’t want Sans to see you this way, your legs were too weak to achieve much of anything right now.

Taking deep breaths, you closed your eyes to steady yourself even though it still felt like the room was slowing rocking you. The soft sound of shuffling came closer and closer, “Babs, you alright?” he asked quietly from the door. Peeling your eyes open, you saw the worry clear on his features. You nodded silently, hoping that he wasn’t actually swaying just to fuck with you.

“You sure? There’s something… off about your soul” he murmured, peering almost past you as he shuffled into the room and sat next to you.

Before you could respond, the non-contents of your stomach came up again while he rubbed your back in an attempt to be soothing. He waited for you the lean back against the bathtub before standing.

“I’ll be right back, I’m gonna get you some medicine” he told you, brushing your hair out of your face before leaving to get it. You took as many deep breaths as you could while he was gone, wondering what the hell was up with your stomach. You cooked dinner last night, a box of regular old mac and cheese that tasted just fine. Resting your head against the tub and closing your eyes, it wasn’t long before you felt a damp washcloth plopped on your forehead.

You felt your lips turn up in a smirk, “Thanks, Husband”

Opening your eyes, you saw that he had a goofy grin and a cup of something. “I never get _sick_ of hearing that” he chuckled, ignoring your eye roll to sit next to you. He handed you the mug, which you guessed was sea tea. You took the mug carefully, giving him a peck on the cheekbone as a thank you. His grin became crooked as he watched you gingerly sip the magical drink. You started to feel better, the turning in your tummy slowly coming to a halt.

“Babe, let me see your soul” he said gently, turning himself toward you. Nodding, you set your mug on the bathtub edge and shifted slightly toward him. It had become normal for him to check on your soul, it was a newer concept to bond with a human… not to mention your wedding ring containing a piece of his soul.

The air fizzled around you as he pulled out your soul, the normal swirling green and blue color coming into view. The cracks in your soul had long since healed, leaving only a few as what looked like scars. A small twinkling noise came from it, causing Sans to smile at the culmination of your being. You almost felt sick again with the sudden lightness of your chest, forcing your stomach to steady itself.

You saw what he meant though, looking closer you could see a weird teal color forming in the middle. A small blob looking combination of your souls. You looked up at him, curious as to what it was when your expression fell. His sockets were empty and his hands were shaking, you couldn’t tell if his smile was actually a smile at this point.

“W-what is it?” you whispered, eyeing the teal blob with worry. There was a long silence before he started to laugh, his eye lights slowly returning. He met your eyes, tears pricking the edges of his sockets.

“That’s ah, our kid” he chuckled out, watching the small blob with a twinkle in his eye.

You froze at his words, your head beginning to spin as your gaze locked on the blob… er, your… child. It took you a second to soak in the concept, happiness blooming in your heart as you saw the blob’s edges wiggle as though it was happy as well. Both of your smiles lifted at the sight, tears beginning to fall on your cheeks.

Sans carefully pushed your soul toward your chest, reuniting it with your body as he leaned in for a deep kiss. You laughed through the kiss, nearly falling over from the force of it.

Once Sans had you tested in the lab, making certain that you were indeed pregnant, he immediately called Papyrus. He was ecstatic of course, becoming loud enough for Sans to hold the phone a foot away and still hear clearly. News spread quickly and everyone congratulated you both.

__________

3 months later

____________

So far the pregnancy was going smoothly, barely even showing yet. Alphys was making sure to test you for side effects and anything else weird, having found nothing yet. Being the overprotective turd that he was, Sans wouldn’t let you out of his sight. You didn’t have to do much of anything considering that if Sans didn’t insist on doing something for you, Papyrus would. If they could pee for you, they probably would. Which in all honesty would save you a shit ton of time considering you had to pee every five seconds.

The house was already moved in for the most part, all that was left were a few random things laying around the old house. The nursery in the new house was the only room fully unpacked, mostly because you were convinced that Sans was too excited to wait. Sometimes you would wake to see his side of the bed empty, finding him reading parenting books in the rocking chair that Toriel got for the both of you.

To be honest, you were excited too. But instead of reading parenting books at 3 AM, you were reading up online and learning to cook something other than macaroni. Toriel had even offered for you to babysit to help you get used to dealing with children. Even if Frisk was almost 12 and Flowey was well… a flower. You agreed happily, reading a million pinterest boards for activities to do with them.

When it was finally time to babysit, you felt more anxiety than you had in almost a year. What if you killed them?! …Nah. You weren’t that bad at caring for kids. Besides, Toriel left you her number and Sans was on speed dial.

It wasn’t long before Toriel and Asgore left, leaving you with Frisk and Flowey. Flowey hadn’t changed at all, still just as salty as before. He glared at you whenever he could until he heard the news about your baby. Now he just seemed curious about you. Frisk and Toriel didn’t seem to worry about it though, so you tried to ignore it.

Finally alone with the kids, you turned on Disney channel and brought out some small crafts for Frisk to do on the coffee table. They made a yellow flower out of popsicle sticks, giving the small flower a smile before showing Flowey. He made an unimpressed noise before returning to snapping the extra sticks in half, a look of deep thought on his features.

All right, you’ve read about this. Maybe something is bothering him? Open communication with children is a good step in them trusting you… right? You bit your lip before kneeling next to the table.

“heeeey, Flowey… anything wrong?” you asked nervously, fidgeting with a popsicle stick. He glanced up at you, his grimace twitching slightly. Was that… a smile? It was super fucking creepy if it was…

“Yeah. I need my pajamas. I’m cold.” He stated slowly, that creepy whatever it was growing slightly. Frisk looked up from their craft, giving Flowey a look, causing the creepy smile to diminish just a bit. Figuring Flowey was usually this weird, you picked up his pot carefully.

“Uh, all right. Where would they be?” you asked, looking between Frisk and the flower. Frisk pointed toward the ceiling, indicating they were upstairs to which Flowey nodded.

“They’re in Frisk’s room, you dumbsh-“ he began with a scowl, Frisk cutting his words off with a loud cough. They gave him a look that said ‘cut it out’ and turned back to their crafts. He crossed his leaves with a huff, letting you carry him upstairs to the room.

You set his pot down, looking through dresser drawers for small pajamas. He cleared his throat or stem or whatever, “So, I hear you got knocked up”

You froze, this isn’t what you expected from children. You hoped your kid wouldn’t turn out to be such a little shit. Thinking about it, you wondered if Flowey was actually still a kid or not. Unsure of how to respond, you just nodded and kept looking for pajamas.

The flower scoffed, “You know it’s just gonna be some abomination, a mix of monster and human doesn’t sound too great”

A heat rising in your cheeks from anger, you forced yourself to take a deep breath. He’s just trying to get to you. You don’t need to get the weed whacker from the garage. Refocusing, you ignored him and went to the closet to see if they were in there. Unfortunately, being in the closet didn’t persuade him to stop with his bullshit.

“I can’t believe you even had a kid with that pile of shit, you know how many people he’s killed? How many _kids_ he’s killed? Can you imagine him with a kid?” he stated with mock sadness, ‘tsk’ing at you.

DEEP BREATHS. DON’T KILL A CHILD TODAY.

There was a short silence as you found a small dresser with his pajamas and to your surprise, the sweater you got him for Christmas. Picking out the clothes, you heard him sigh.

“You know, he killed my best friend” he said quietly.

You suddenly remembered a flash of murderous eyes from Sans’ memories, one of the more gruesome parts of your soul bonding. A shudder ran through your body and you counted backwards from 10, a thing you and Sans started doing together to calm down. It usually worked better when he was with you but the principle still stood. You weren’t sure how to comment, you knew he killed Chara but she also killed everyone else. Still, you couldn’t help but feel bad for him.

Coming out of the closet, you stopped in your tracks. Why couldn’t you move? You tried with all your might to move anything and nothing happened. Looking up, you cursed under your breath. Flowey had broken out of his pot and was sitting on the edge of the table you left him on. He had that creepy smile on times ten. Shit. You left your phone downstairs with Frisk, not that you could move your arm to grab it.

“You idiot. You’re all so innocent aren’t you? Killing my best friend, my family… and thinking you can get away with it?” He laughed lowly, sending a shiver up your spine.

“I don’t think so” he growled, making your stomach turn. If he thinks he’s going to hurt you or your baby, he has a world of pain waiting for him. You wished you could scream or at least do something other than being frozen in place like this.

Flowey’s vines grew downward, moving himself toward you until he was right in front of you. A vine lifted, pulling out your soul in a rough movement. It burned and the way he was looking at you was making your instincts scream ‘run’. He laughed under his breath, pulling out his own soul next to yours. You were shocked by the grey color of his soul, a tinge of red angrily swirling in the middle. He used his vine to pull out the red shard, expression turning painful before he forced the shard near your soul.

You panicked, unable to stop whatever the hell he was doing. It seemed like the red shard was rejecting your soul, kind of like a magnet not wanting to connect with another. He seemed irritated, grumbling until the shard eventually melted into your soul. The shock of it nearly knocked you out, your heart pounding and soul shaking. Before you could grasp what was happening, Flowey pushed your soul back into your chest forcefully. You tried to catch your breath, heartbeat uneven.

Flowey pulled his soul back, his smile growing ever larger. “Too bad you won’t remember this” he snickered, two vines coming up to rest on your temples. Your mind was running a million miles a minute, telling you to scream or do something, anything! You felt tears forming, unable to fall from his magic. Suddenly, everything went black.

You blinked a few times, taking in a deep breath. Flowey was sitting in his pot, looking at you dismissively. You felt weird, like you were forgetting something. What was it? Shit. You hoped it wasn’t anything important. Shaking your head, you brought over the pajamas for Flowey.

He seemed… happier? Maybe the pajamas was just what he needed for his attitude to not be shit.

“There you go, all warm now?” you asked, trying your best to keep your attitude out of your voice. He smirked, nodding as you picked up his pot and carried him back downstairs.

Frisk was asleep on the couch, their crafts strewn across the coffee table. How cute. You set Flowey down, pulling a blanket over Frisk. You were cleaning up the crafts when Toriel and Asgore walked in. Seeing them gave you a weird feeling in your stomach like you… missed them? Blaming it on hormones, you shook off the feeling as you glanced at the clock. It was that late already? Jeez, you were only upstairs for like five minutes.

Toriel made sure the kids were no trouble, thanking you for watching them. You thanked her for letting you, grabbing your phone off the table to call Sans. Weird, he texted you a couple of times… asking if you were okay? You scrunched your eyebrows together, hitting the call button and asking him to pick you up. He seemed nervous, asking if everything went alright and if you were getting anxious about the baby again. You assured him you were fine, weirded out by his worry.

A blink later and his arm was around your waist, looking around your immediate area like something was about to attack. When he saw that Asgore was snoring on the couch with Flowey on the coffee table he visibly relaxed. “Ready, Freddy?” he asked a little shakey. You nodded, giving him a weird look. Man, tonight was bananas.

Blinking again, you were in Sans’ and your bedroom. He inspected you hurriedly, obviously still worried about nothing. You took a deep breath, surprised that you didn’t get sick or at least have your stomach turn from teleporting with him. It was bizarre, almost like you felt… stronger?

“Are you okay? I know you keep saying you are but… I felt you panic, Babe. Did you have a panic attack about the baby again?” he asked gently, searching your expression for clues. What the hell? Literally nothing happened at Toriel’s house… maybe he felt you becoming uneasy about talking to Flowey?

“Ummm, the only thing I can think of is when I was trying to be nice to Flowey even though he called you a pile of shit. I didn’t want grass stains on my jeans…” you pondered aloud, wishing he wouldn’t bring up your panic attacks. You were excited for the baby, sure… but you were also terrified. Fear of the unknown made for some pretty good panic attacks.

He grimaced but nodded, probably making a mental note to threaten the weed next time he saw him. Child or not, Flowey could be an asshole. He pulled you into his arms, kissing your head before letting you go and hopping into bed. Throwing your clothes on the floor, you dove into bed next. One of the perks of living without Pap was that you could sleep with Sans completely naked and not have to worry about being barged in on. Though you’d never tell Paps that you enjoyed living without him.

He cuddled up to you, resting his hand on your ever so slight baby bump and kissing your neck. You drowsily sighed, surprisingly tired even after doing nothing. You slowly drifted to sleep, an unconscious smile spreading across your face.

__________________

Over the next few days you started to notice odd things. Every time you washed dishes, your hand lingered on the knives. Flowers made you feel a mixture of anger and sadness. For some reason, Sans frightened you at times. The time when you woke up to groggily see him walking into the bedroom from the hallway bathroom. Sometimes at night he would illuminate his magic and use his glowing socket as sort of a nightlight so he didn’t wake you. Regardless, fear struck through you until the adrenaline woke you up enough to snap out of it. He rushed to your side, afraid you were having a nightmare.

It was all so confusing.

Alphys brought you in for your weekly tests, confused by the results. Sans, of course, worried over the tests all day. Making you stand in front of the magic soul viewer that they built nearly all day. They couldn’t agree on if you were having twins or if the baby’s soul was going to be a mix. You decided you were done after 5 hours, starving as heck.

Papyrus made you dinner, mashed potatoes and orange chicken. It was a craving you had been having for days now and you needed it _now_. He let you help him out in the kitchen after much arguing over exerting yourself. He let you cut up the chicken while he mashed the potatoes with gusto. As soon as you picked up the knife, you couldn’t stop thinking about how… natural it felt in your hand. How _good_ it felt to hold it.

Before you knew what you were doing, the knife slipped, cutting your finger. Entranced by the sight of blood, you made the cut slightly bigger. It was so exciting! Suddenly Papyrus gasped, grabbing the knife from you and chastising you for not being more careful as he bandaged your finger.

Weird things kept happening and you wondered if it really was just the hormones. It was driving you crazy, making you stress nearly all the time. You tried your best to stay away from the kitchen, out of the garden, and asked Sans to just turn on the light at night. You felt insane. It was like all of this hatred was bubbling in your chest, screaming to get out. But why?

It had been a week since Toriel’s house when you woke up numb. It was like sleep paralysis but worse… you were moving without control. Trying to speak didn’t work either. What the fuck, What the fuck! There was a scary element of déjà vu as your body moved without your permission, moving to sit up on the edge of the bed. Whatever was doing this, shifted your head down to look at your own hands, opening and closing them as if testing the waters.

You sat there for a moment unmoving before a voice resounded in your mind.

_‘Hello, dumbass’_

You panicked, who the hell is that?

_‘Chara’_ the voice named itself, sounding almost like multiple voices. They echoed and overlapped each other sounding… frankly creepy as fuck. You shivered, recognizing the murderer.

‘w-what do you want from me?’ you asked, trying your best to sound not like a pussy. A laugh resounded in your mind, something you wouldn’t soon forget as it echoed.

‘ _it’s not what I want from you.’_ She whispered with a giddy tone. Suddenly, you pulled yourself up from the bed to stand. Sans was still snoring peacefully, blissfully unaware of the raw danger watching him sleep.

‘ _Some believe they are above consequences’_ she ground out, the anger in her voice resounding through the echoes. You turned away from the bed, heading out the bedroom door and down the stairs. You were heading toward the kitchen. Fighting as hard as you could, your legs shook slightly from the strain. No matter how hard you fought, she forced you to the knife block. Of course she picks the biggest, most ridiculous sized knife.

She runs your finger along the edge, bringing small drops of blood from your fingertips. Looking into the reflection of the knife, you realized with horror that your eyes had turned red. A sickening smile spread across your features as you turned away from the counter, heading back toward the stairs. You couldn’t be helpless, there had to be something you could do! You fought to hold onto walls, to trip yourself, anything!

Your limbs shook with conflicting movements, your heart beating a million miles a minute. You could feel her becoming irritated with your fighting. Good, fuck her. But regardless of how hard you fought against her movements, she was stronger than you. You walked into the bedroom, Sans still sleeping away. You whimpered unconsciously, tears brimming your eyes and overflowing onto your murderous smile.

FIGHT, DAMN IT! Your limbs shook heavily, sweat beading your forehead while your hand gripped and re-gripped the knife over and over impatiently. You stood next to the bed, knife slowly lifting above your head shakily. With all the fight you had left, you kicked the bed with all your might. Your small whimpers barely making it out past her control over you.

His lights groggily returned to his sockets, magic flooding to his eye as he took in the situation. Your movements halted immediately with the wave of his hand. His expression was so conflicted, you weren’t sure if he was going to save you or just kill you.

“Chara” he said in his dangerously low tone. You felt a part of you shrink away in fear and another part feel some sort of relief that he realized it wasn’t you about to stab him. “Long time no see, Kiddo. How’s Hell been?” he asked as if greeting an old friend, not super appreciated while you were being possessed but you guess he’s beat her before…

He sighed, one hand keeping the magic on you while the other tugged the knife out of your hand. Throwing the knife into the closet, he turned back to you with a sad expression. “Babe, I know you’re in there and ‘m so sorry she did this to you. When I get you back, a knife will be the least of her worries” he said softly, wiping a tear from your cheek. You felt more fear circle through your thoughts, an uneasy feeling resting over you. “You must be terrified…” he whispered, pain clear in his lights before it turned to anger.

“All right, you little shit.” He spat, “you have one chance to leave my wife the fuck alone before I get you out and then we’ll see if Hell was worse.”

You shivered uncontrollably, figuratively holding your breath to see what she would do. At first you heard a giggle, then a laugh that lasted for a long time. You wondered if Sans could hear her or could still feel any of your emotions. The way his expression shifted to irritation seemingly answered your question. “Have it your way” he shrugged, pulling out his phone and quickly dialing a number.

Sans stayed with you, talking to you about things he’d learned from his books for the baby and telling you jokes while the others made their way over. The talking kinda helped calm you down, you hoped this would be over soon.

Before you knew it, Alphys was setting up equipment. Undyne and Papyrus were completely decked out in their underground armor, eyeing you as they leaned against the wall. Sans used Undyne’s old handcuffs on your wrists and ankles, giving you an apologetic look.

“I promise it won’t be long” he whispered, eye socket still flaring with magic. “We ready?” he called to the others, receiving nods in response. Undyne’s helmet ‘shing’ed over her face in large scales as she manifested a spear, looking undoubtedly badass.

“Ready” she said lowly, the helmet’s metal reverberating to make her sound somehow even more badass than before. Papyrus summoned a bone next to her, looking like… well… Papyrus.

“READY, BROTHER!” he said with determination, both of them in a fighting stance. Sans looked to Alphys, she was holding some sort of contraption up in your direction, possibly measuring something. He looked to you, taking a deep breath before letting you go.

Surprisingly, your arms lowered slowly. Unsurprisingly, your smile didn’t diminish. If anything, it got bigger. “I-I’m picking up a s-second soul, d-definitely” Alphys stated aloud. Your head swiveled, peering over at the doctor.

“ _You_ ” she spat, “ _Why couldn’t you let us be!”_

The anger that filled you was more than ever before, your feet trying to shuffle toward her even with the handcuffs binding them together. Undyne hopped over the bed, spear pointed at your throat. Holy shit, she’s even cooler up close.

“That’s close enough” she warned, the helmet making her voice boom more than usual.

You felt your face twist in disgust at Undyne, eyes finding Sans again. What is she planning?

_“You’d really let her harm your child?”_ she asked him innocently, shaking her head. “ _I guess you were always desensitized to the death of children”_ she ended with a ‘tsk’, a knowing smile spreading across her features as his sockets became void.

“BROTHER?” Papyrus asked, his voice slightly quieter than usual. Sans ignored him, grabbing you by the collar of your pajama shirt.

**“If you hurt my child, I swear-“**

“ _You’ll what? Kill me?”_ She giggled, an honestly disturbing sound. You had never seen Sans so angry in your life.

“Alphys, how do we get her out” he asked with a dead tone, his lights never leaving your red eyes. Alphys seemed on the verge of tears as she cleared her throat.

“I could p-potentially remove C-Chara’s soul, we’d need to move to the l-lab though” she sputtered out, clearly avoiding your eyes. Sans sighed, giving Undyne a look. She seemed to understand immediately, her spear disappearing as she picked you up and hoisted you onto her shoulder. You figured that metal armor would be uncomfortable but Jesus Christ was it hitting you in all the wrong places.

The group eventually made it to the lab, locking you into a chair as they began to set up. Anxiety settled into a part of you, enhancing your regular anxiety. Of course. You felt the need to fidget but the restraints were too tight, a whimper escaping your lips as you struggled.

Just then, Frisk and Flowey arrived, surprisingly without the king or queen. Sans walked over to them quickly, telling them something in a hushed voice while they watched you from afar. For some reason the fear picked back up.

Frisk walked over, pokerfaced as they stared you down. They signed to you and you guessed that Chara could understand. _You don’t need to do this._ You chuckled at the small child, shaking your head. Frisk frowned, moving to hold your hand. The small ministration made Chara backpedal, tears pricking your eyes as they smiled up at you.

Undyne called Frisk over, eyeing you for a moment before turning back to the machines. Frisk gave your hand a squeeze before hopping over to help. Looking up, you saw him.

The flower looked nervous.

Your smile grew, the flower looking uneasy as he double-checked his surroundings and slowly climbed out of his pot and over to your chair. His vines silently slithered up the chair leg to unlock your restraints. One look at the others and you realized no one was paying attention, God damn it. With one swift movement, Flowey used his vines to break the window behind you while another twisted around your middle. A choked scream came out as Undyne tried to throw a spear at Flowey’s vines, knocking over Sans and Alphys in the process.

Before you knew what was happening, you were being taken to the monster part of town by Flowey. A wave of satisfaction flooded you even as you seemingly flew over the city. You realized that you couldn’t scream when the combination of surprise and fear hit you from being tossed around between vines. Your arms reached out to brace yourself instinctually, finding nothing but vines that quickly dropped and picked you back up as Undyne threw spears at them from the ground.

You could hear someone yelling over the squeal of the wind but before you could tell who it was, you were set on stumbling feet in front of a familiar shop front. Blinking tears from your eyes, you quickly realized it was the old antique shop before being rushed into the store by Flowey. Chara forced your legs forward, excitement seeping through your thoughts as you bounded to the glass cases in the back. The Dummy was yelling at both you and Flowey but neither of them seemed to care. The store was becoming darker even as you heard loud noises coming closer.

Without slowing, Chara raised your fist and brought it down on the glass of a case. The glass shattered, a few small pieces cutting into your hand. Your heart was pounding at this point, trying to make sense of the situation and the sudden pain. Everything was happening so fast… too fast to comprehend. A flash of light caught your eye, the reflection of the fluorescent bulbs shining off of a way too big knife on a pedestal. Absolute glee filled your heart as your hand reached for the knife. Your mind was screaming ‘no’ over and over but Chara was too strong for you.

The knife in hand, you turned to find the Dummy pressed against the wall behind the counter, staring toward the front door in fear. Following his eyes, you saw that Flowey had all but completely covered the inside of the storefront with vines. That explained the sudden darkness of the store and how no one had broken in yet. Flowey looked even more nervous than before, somehow sweating and glancing between you and the door.

“Uh, h-hey Chara… we should go soon” he called in a small voice, watching the door budge slightly. All of a sudden you wondered if Flowey was… afraid of Chara. Your hands fiddled with the large knife, turning it over and running fingers over the blade as if it was a long lost toy.

“ _I only need a moment_ ” she echoed deeply, causing you to internally shiver. Your eyes flicked up to the Dummy, still frozen in shock. _No!_ You screamed in your mind as loud as you could, fighting with all your might. She snickered under her breath, moving closer to the poor creature. He finally acknowledged you, his expression turning from shock to disbelief to hatred within a moment.

“I-I knew you fuckin’ humans were no good, no good! I told ‘em!” he muttered angrily, backing into a corner. His words hurt but even so, you pushed back against Chara to slow your movements. All you needed was someone to barge in here and stop you. That’s all you needed. You just had to stay determined.

The store was all but dark except for the dated and flickering lights, making this seem all the more like a horror film rather than real life. You could feel Chara becoming impatient with you, your movements jerking as she pulled your legs forward hastily. She had him backed into a corner as she waved your hand in a rough movement, slicing into the Dummy with a sickly smile. He fell forward into your arms as she gave you back control, nearly falling over with his weight.

You made a sort of choked noise, lowering yourself to the ground with him as he stared at you with a mixture of disgust and shock. The knife clattered to the floor as you whimpered out round after round of apologies. What the fuck, oh God, what the fuck. You stared down at the monster, unsure of what to do. You could… maybe… you could fix this? Yeah, you could… Your shaking hands tried to stop the bleeding from the massive cut, eliciting hisses from the monster. “You’ll b-be okay, I’ll m-make this o-okay, I’m so s-sorry” you whimpered out, the breathing from the Dummy becoming more and more hoarse.

You couldn’t tell if he was breathing anymore, maybe it was very light? You got close, trying to find a way to help him. If only they would break down the fucking door already. Then, without warning, he turned to dust. The powder covered your hands and lap, ending in a pile before you. Your hands flitted around where he was, trying to understand what had just happened.

“Where the fuck did he go!” you yelled hysterically toward Flowey, numb tears trailing down your cheeks as you braced your shaking form against the linoleum floor. He didn’t respond, not that you expected him to. You choked back a sob, half-heartedly punching the tile and sloppily cursing.

Laughter bubbled up from you, but you knew it wasn’t yours. It was this sadistic piece of shit. You took in a shaky breath to prepare yourself as Chara took control again. Your blood soaked hand took back the knife from the floor as you slowly rose from your knees.

“ _That’s much better_ ” she sighed, wiping your bangs from your face. “ _Let’s go, Asriel_ ” she barked lowly toward Flowey, his face growing pale at her use of the name. Who the fuck is Asriel?

Chara moved to the back of the store to a small window before climbing bookshelves to reach it. She held the knife between your teeth, unlocking the window and ducking through. You saw the park across the street, the sun setting on the playset and pathways before turning back to the store. She whistled shortly to Flowey, grabbing a vine that quickly appeared through the window to walk down the wall with. She snuck down with ease, sticking to the wall as Flowey made his way through the window. You heard crashes and yelling followed by a scream. They had found him. Your heart sunk deeper, the tears forcing themselves up again even as your smile widened.

Flowey climbed up your leg and situated himself on your arm, giving you a weird look before Chara started to cross the street... toward the park... God fucking damn it. From a distance, you could see a smaller child making a sand castle near the playground alone. Not again. Never again. You pleaded with her, only to get laughter in response. You fought against her, tripping yourself in any attempt to stop it. All of it.

You froze. Looking around, you couldn’t see anyone other than the child but you knew the feeling of his magic. Terror ripped through Chara as a pair of old star sneakers appeared in front of your previously crawling self. Tears of joy and fear drenched your face even though the simple clearing of his throat sent shivers down your spine.

“ **This is the end, capiche**?” he said lowly as if it was final, obviously not trying to alert the child. He bent down to one knee, pulling your chin up to look at you. Chara smiled dangerously at him, even though you knew inside she was terrified. His eye flickered brighter than usual, more anger in his light than you had ever seen from him.

“ **Get the fuck out of my wife and leave us alone** ” he growled, the magic concentrating on your throat as he choked you. Shocked, your hands flew to your neck to pull at something that wasn’t there. You quickly realized that you had control again, trying to give him some sort of signal that it was you.

“B-Ba-be!” you choked out, immediately dropping to the ground with a cough. You sensed him come closer, seemingly to help you up when you realized you had no control over your movements. A sudden slash and his jacket had ripped on the arm. His hand shot out to freeze you once again but Chara had a plan. You shrieked internally when she pointed the knife toward your stomach. His lights dissipated as Undyne and Papyrus joined behind him.

“OH, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” Undyne howled, her grip on the spear so tight you could almost feel her anger. Papyrus actually looked… angry. He was rigid with his weapons and his lights had also disappeared.

Chara seemed more pleased than ever before and as you looked down at yourself, you became ever more horrified. You were covered in blood and dust, your hands sticky around the handle of the knife. She didn’t seem to mind. “ _This is all your fault, Sans_ ” she spat out, lovingly petting the bump with her knife in hand. He stiffened, malicious smile still in place.

“Don’t listen to her” Undyne instructed to the group, taking a slight step forward.

Chara sneered at her before turning back to Sans, “ _You know, I thought you’d be quicker about this, Sans. I thought that you’d care more about your child than this. It’s honestly disappointing._ ”

You could almost hear his teeth grinding. “S-SHUT UP!” Papyrus shouted, surprising everyone with his tone and now flaming eye.

Chara smirked, “ _Touchy subject?_ ”

“Listen, Satan. We can stand here all day listening to your bullshit or you can just go back to hell where you belong. We won't let you do shit to anyone else.” Sans spat immediately.

She seemed to contemplate this for a moment, tapping your chin with the knife thoughtfully. “ _Perhaps you’re right… I did have a small taste of freedom._ ” She agreed with a sharp nod, “ _Have her then._ ”

Without warning, you fell to the grass beneath you. The knife thumped to the Earth as you tested your grime crusted hands. Tears fell in waves down your face as you whimpered in relief. Within seconds, Sans was holding you and trying to hush your now uncontrollable sobs. You managed to choke out an ‘I love you’ before dissolving back into a blubbering mess. He sighed it back, rubbing your arm in slow motions.

The reflection of the sunset in the knife caught your eye, the blood matching the reds in the sky. Suddenly, your hand moved for the knife. A noise fought to get out before Chara tried to stab Sans in the shoulder. He quickly teleported a few feet away, hands seemingly stuck in their pockets.

“Babe, if you don’t like my jokes then just say so” he rasped, sockets void yet again.

Chara leapt for him, landing what seemed like an inch away from her target. She turned and slashed, obviously just trying to land any hit she could. She managed to hit a shin bone, blood running down his leg as he hobbled backwards. Undyne raced toward the fight but as Sans attempted to block Chara’s increasing attacks with teleportation, it was proving difficult to follow.

He teleported once more, stumbling backward over his injured leg as Chara rushed forward with arms raised. His eye quickly burned brighter as he muttered an apology. You heard a loud snap before you felt the blood drain from your face. Your stomach turned as you looked down to find the knife laying on the ground and your arm hanging limp at your side. Tears fell from your face to roll down your blood-stained arm as you took in what just happened. He broke your arm. Your husband just broke your arm.

Your breath caught in your throat as you held back sobs and swiveled to look at his apologetic but on-guard stare. “Kids like you… should be burning in hell” he whispered, looking behind you at Papyrus and Undyne. Even though his tone was tired, you could tell he meant it by the way his eye flared. Chara seemed almost… pleased with his words. Even though adrenaline began to pump again, you felt completely numb at this point. You fell to your knees and dared not move your arm. A small chuckle rolled through you, breath hitching with every movement.

“ _I’ll see you there_ ” she snarled, a toothy smile spreading on your features. She (very painfully) made a quick move for the knife with your good hand, slicing a clean line across your throat with the blade. The dagger immediately dropped to the ground as everyone threw down their weapons to help. Your hands scrambled to your neck to stop the bleeding as you choked and gurgled.

You could hear Sans’ voice, so small, pleading with you to stay as he used his magic to try and stop the bleeding. Papyrus was next to you too, but you heard him say something along the lines of ‘too deep’ before Sans growled at Undyne to get Toriel. You could feel your heart becoming irregular, your vision becoming spotty. You loved him. You told him. You told him again. And again. And again. You couldn’t hold on, you weren’t strong enough. You were so… tired.

Suddenly, you felt fear. It wasn’t your fear. It must have been Chara’s. But it was too late now. You could feel it all slipping away. You didn’t want your last moments filled with fear or anger. You wondered if your life would flash before your eyes like in movies… but all you could see was a blue glow through the dark now. It had to be his blue glow. That blue glow you loved. The one you used as a nightlight. You knew you had to follow it. No matter what. All you needed was your determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 2 will be happening sometime soon,  
> stay posted for details on the Tumblr at ondayslikethesefuku.tumblr.com  
> I'm sorry again, hope you enjoyed it even a little!


	79. BOOK 2

BOOK 2 IS NOW AVAILABLE : )


End file.
